10 Minutes, The LOS Chronicles
by LegionZ
Summary: (Note: Repost from 2017, first 10 chapters are a bit choppy...) Ash is shunned by his mom at a young age and leaves with only Pikachu and his dignity. Years Pass, and the transformation is stunning. Codenamed Alpha, he and his partner set up to win a tournament, and to stop Rocket once and for all (Lemons/Language)
1. How it Began

**_PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW:_****(This Intro has Been Updated as of February 8th, 2019.)**

**Hello everyone, allow me to be the first to welcome you all to this story. My Name is ReignZ, I am a rising fanfiction writer with a passion for, well, writing. A little bit about me, I played baseball for 13 long years. I love practically every sport imaginable, well, just about everyone. I am a hardcore Detroit Lions fan, though I don't live in Michigan. I know, rather odd is it not?**

**I am currently a college freshman. It is for that reason that I cannot post more often. I usually have 5-6 chapters pretyped in advance so I am ready to post chapters at the ready and in case I need a week to study, I have a chapter already at my disposal. Early on, these chapters appear very short, because they are. The first 20 chapters average out to like 2,800 words per chapter, which is pretty bad. However, after chapter 20, they begin getting much larger for the most part. Almost every chapter past 20 is 4,500 words or more. It's quite a margin of difference, and I put hours of effort each day to make sure everything is in order.**

**I update this story every Friday, usually around 5 o clock EST.****I always respond to reviews, unless it a guest. If you are a guest and want to let me know of something, (advice, corrections, errors, feedback, etc.), then please leave your name in the guest box so I can respond back to you in the following chapter. I usually go back as well multiple times to make sure each and every chapter is clear of grammar errors. I should also mention, please make sure you favorite the story if you grow to enjoy it.**

**Now, the story's explanation is this: What if Ash left for his Journey just 10 minutes behind schedule? What if his mother tried to get him to not leave on his journey in the first place? How will he take it, and how will his life change? In this story, there are a few hardcore Pokémon battles, although, they are not the main characters whatsoever. Pikachu does not appear very often, however, he is in this fanfiction and does have battle time. I should also mention this:****_THE MOST RECENT Pokémon IN THIS FANFICTION ARE FROM THE KALOS REGION, NO Pokémon FROM ALOLA OR BEYOND WILL BE IN THIS!_**

**Aura is also in this, it is a major building block for this entire story. This story involves, love, happiness, deceit, and betrayal. In this story, Ash has not one but two lovers. If you've paid attention to the information in the title, then you already know this is a pairing with Elesa and Cynthia. The second main character next to Ash is an OC that you will meet this chapter, and they have two pairings as well, those pairings are Skyla and Jasmine. This OC has a lot of detail and character, and you will begin to know them rather fast.**

**Let me also explain the story rating. In this story, there is the occasional Lemon (As of Chapter 42, I have 2 total lemons typed up in them) as well as the occasional harsh language. Honestly,****this story is mostly rated T.****However, due to the fact that some people, including myself, do enjoy a lemon, as rare as they may be, I decided to include them.**

**This story has just about everything. It has funny moments, it has sad moments. It has notable characters passing away, and new ones arising from the ashes. However, this story will center around one major thing: Team Rocket.**

**Team Rocket is portrayed in this fanfiction as a broad, but yet not very powerful group that Ash and the OC, most of the time, easily handle. However, there are moments that Rocket successfully defeats Ash, the OC, and the rest of the "Good Guys." This story is mainly centered around a Major Pokémon tournament, and Ash attempted to defeat Rocket once and for all, but he doesn't know who to trust, who to hate, or who's on the right side, and who is not.**

**Well guys… with that, I think everything is good to go. Let me leave you with this to carry around in your mind as you read this story: Everything I type has a reason for being there, and most things have a backstory. It keeps things interesting, and this way, it always leaves you on the edge of your seat.**

**One final thing; the early chapters (Chapters 1-10) Include multiple time skips. Almost all of this story will have Ash as a 19 Year Old Man. The OC is a year older than he is, as you'll see soon enough. Once the time skips are over, this story becomes amazing. At first, it is a little choppy, but it is amazing as it goes on. The plot twists, the betrayals, the love, the battle scenes, it all fits perfectly together. So with that being said…**

**Enjoy guys.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 1 (Story Gets Better as it goes on guys… Hope you Like It!)**

_Time Skip to right after Ash gets Pikachu_…

"Don't Worry Mom, I'll be fine!" Ash tried to assure his mother. Delia Ketchum stood opposing her son angrily. Her eyes flared with opposition and she did not let her emotions go unheard. "No! I refuse to allow you to go on this journey Ash! Your father wouldn't have wanted this." Delia argued.

"A month ago you were thrilled for me. What happened to you?" Ash was close to tears. Delia appeared to not care in the slightest. "Here are your choices Ash Ketchum. You can either give me that Pokémon or I take it by force. You are not going on this journey." Delia firmly said.

A Voice Said, "Actually, he can go Delia. It's not your call." The duo turned to see Professor Oak standing in the doorway. He had a calm smile on his face, and for the first time since the argument began, Ash smiled a little. His mother, however, did not.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! HE CANNOT DISCOVER IT!" Delia screamed and then charged Oak, catching him off guard.

Ash cried out in surprise when the professor grunted and collapsed. Out of fear for himself and his Pokémon, he ran out of the house in terror. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He then found himself sitting outside the forest to route one. After he caught his breath, he truly took in the enormity of what just happened. He paused. Was this it? Was he just going to leave and never come back? He had no choice. His mother would never forgive him, so he figured. "Make Dad Proud."

His mother had always said his father had been a drunk lunatic, but he refused to believe that. It didn't seem right. But then, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"So Ashy you're off on your journey then?" Ash turned to see the one person he didn't want to see other than his mom, Gary. The young boy was smirking at him, his eyes practically piercing through Ash's. To Ash's surprise, he was not surrounded by fangirls, supporters, or anyone really. Nonetheless, Ash groaned. "Gary now's not the time man. Could you please lay off me until we see each other next time?"

Gary suddenly turned serious. "Ash. I…"

Ash interrupted. "Wait, did you say Ash?"

Gary continued while ignoring the question. "You can't listen to your mom."

Ash looked surprised. "How did you know about my mom?"

"Gramps came to talk to me. He is very suspicious of Delia's behavior. He told me to give you this Pokedex. It will help you out quite a bit."

Ash took it and nodded. "So Professor Oak put you up to this, that's why you're being nice to me. You wouldn't do this on your own."

Gary immediately said. "Complete Lie."

Ash looked skeptical, so Gary further explained. "Look man. I've been kind of a dick to you over the years, but I'm not gonna lie man. You're special. You've got this feel around you that I've never felt around anyone before."

Ash looked surprised and happy. Gary finished. "All I'm saying is that if anything happens, just give me a ring. I'm there if you need me."

Ash held out his hand. Gary shook it. "Thank you Gary. I appreciate your support. "Gary smirked. "Don't think this doesn't make us rivals." Ash grinned at the young boy. "The thought never crossed my mind."

Gary then broke the handshake, turned, and walked away. Ash looked back towards the forest, then at his watch. _Shit. Ten minutes behind schedule. Better Move…_Ash mused.

Ash then walked into the forest, and began his journey as a Pokémon trainer. Little did he know how much those ten minutes would change his life. About a half hour after walking, bad fortune struck. A horrid storm struck and Ash was battling against the headwind. After battling it for quite some time, he finally made it to the Pokémon center. He collapsed in the nearest chair, drenched head to toe. After recovering some more, he asked how far the nearest town with a gym leader to Nurse Joy.

"Gym Leader? You're not ready for any gyms yet honey." Ash turned to see a red-haired girl looking at him with a mock-sympathetic look in her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Ash said, offended.

"You are a weak trainer. I bet you've never even battled before." The girl declared.

"That's none of your business." Ash angrily replied.

"Hey! Don't talk back to me you bitch!" The girl snarled.

"That's enough!" Nurse Joy interjected.

The girl spat at him. And all of the sudden, someone socked the girl straight in the jaw. She collapsed. Ash looked fearful at the person, and then was mildly surprised with who he saw.

"Hey man. You okay?" The boy asked concerned.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for shutting her up."

The boy laughed. "Sure thing. I enjoyed it myself. It's nice to meet you Mr..."

"Ketchum. You can call me Ash though." Ash replied.

The boy nodded. "I'm John. John Stamkos. I'm a trainer like yourself."

Ash studied the boy. He had dark brown eyes, short brown hair that was gently spiked in the front. He appeared to be slightly older than Ash was. He had a fairly muscular build and had a very friendly smile although he appeared to be someone to not mess with. Ash looked towards the girl. "Who is she?"

John gently jerked his head towards the knocked out girl. "Misty Waterflower. She's the gym leader of Cerulean City." He replied. Ash's inside twisted and turned at hearing that. Ash gasped. "I was arguing with a gym leader!?"

John chuckled. "She's got a bit of a temper and has a bad history. I wouldn't sweat it."

Ash liked this boy's cool and laid-back demeanor. Ash commented. "So did you just escape the rain as well?"

John replied. "Actually, I was here reporting a lost Pokémon." He unclipped two pokeballs. "These two Eevee." He threw them both up, and two brown foxes emerged. They immediately cried in fear and scampered around, terrified.

John sighed. "I found them just wandering around. I don't know what to do. I thought that maybe I could capture them, but…"

Ash looked closely at the one that was huddling in the corner closest to him. It had a pink collar.

"… They appear to be owned by someone else." John finished. "I travelled quite a ways to get to here. They were so scared when I found them. I decided the only way to return them was to keep them captured until I found the trainer. Then this damn rainstorm hit. I just managed to get in before I got soaked. You came in looking drenched and then that bitch started to slam you." John finished.

Ash examined the poor foxes. He put his hand on the forehead of one of them. He suddenly gasped. He felt his mind flash twice before all of the sudden, he was seeing something that he knew was far out of the ordinary.

"_YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" A Girl Screamed._

_She then kicked a small figure on the ground._

_"Eeevv…" It whispered in pain._

_Just then, another Eevee scampered into the room. It was crying as well. A boy chased it in, and growled. "These two foxes can't do shit! Why did my dad say these Pokémon were powerful?!"_

_"I don't know." She then grabbed the poor fox and threw it against a wall. It squealed in pain. The other fox ran over to help, only to get grabbed by its mane by the boy. It struggled desperately to get free._

_The boy smirked and said. "What if I let one of my other Pokémon have fun with its mate? Maybe that would inspire this piece of shit to actually fight."_

_The girl smiled wickedly. "Agreed."_

Ash gasped. He stumbled backwards while holding his forehead. The Eevee scampered away. John looked bewildered. "What in the world was that?" Ash shook his head in disbelief. "I… had a vision." He said softly.

John immediately turned serious. "Excuse me? A vision?"

"Yeah. I saw two people, a young boy and a young girl, abusing the two Eevee." Ash said. John's eyes widened and he whispered. "You…"

Ash looked confused. "What?"

John paused. "Come with me."

Ash followed John into a playroom. The two Eevee were in the room. They cried in terror and tried to run around them. John shut the door. They were trapped. They whimpered and huddled in a corner, fearful.

John turned to Ash and smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

Ash looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

John said something that would change Ash's life forever. "Ash Ketchum, you are an auramancer. You have the power to harness and use Aura abilities at will."

Ash shook his head. "Aura doesn't even exist. How do you know it wasn't something else?"

John grinned and then all of the sudden, his hands lit up a royal blue.

"Because I am an Aura-Mancer. I have trained for many years since childhood, and I'm pretty good now." Ash was in shock. "So… I can do that?" Ash questioned. John replied. "With training, yes. Bonds with your Pokémon are much more important. After you can create bonds with the Pokémon you love, you can unlock new abilities with practice." John said.

John looked to the Eevee. "I sensed what was wrong from the start with these two Eevee." He turned to Ash. "And you can too. Only Aura-Mancers can sense feelings." He explained. John slowly walked towards the Eevee, who ran away. Only, one of them tripped. It was the female Eevee. It squealed when John picked it up. The Male was jumping on John's legs, trying to save its mate. The female fox wiggled desperately, until John slowly stroked its fur. She suddenly gasped as John continued to stroke her fur.

Ash got the idea. He walked over to the male Eevee, who cried in protest as well. Ash and John each stroked their Eevee's fur until they relaxed. Then, John placed the female down, and Ash followed suit. The two foxes hopped out of their arms, looking very confused at the two boys. John said to them, "Not all trainers are bad. Some are, but you need to give others a chance." Ash and him walked out of the door, and closed it, but what they didn't hear, were the Eevee's crying for them to stay.

John and Ash talked about Aura for the remainder of the day, and then, the following day, John went to Nurse Joy with Ash in tow. "Nurse Joy, there are two Eevee here that don't belong to me. I have their pokeballs here, they were abused Pokémon, and need good homes." He said.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Okay. Are you leaving on the bus to the nearest gym?"

John smiled. "Yes I am, when is it leaving?"

"Well... Now." She said.

John gasped. "Can you ask them to hold the bus just for a few minutes?"

"Of course." She smiled.

John turned to Ash. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ash, and I hope you become the person you've always want to become."

Ash hesitated, then said. "Would you be interested in travelling with me? I want to get better in learning aura's, and you clearly know what you're talking about. So what do you say… will you travel with me?"

John paused a moment before grinning.

"Let's show the world what we've got."

**_(NOTE: THIS ENDING HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF FEBRUARY 8_****_th_****_, 2019)_**

**AN: Hey guys, that wraps up the first chapter. John is the OC that will be featured alongside Ash for this fanfiction. If you did not read the top part (Which let's be real, ya'll probably didn't, just please know these 10 things.)**

**I update this story every Friday around 5 PM EST, and I will try to stay on pace with this until I complete the story.**

**THE MOST RECENT Pokémon IN THIS FANFICTION ARE FROM THE KALOS REGION, NO Pokémon FROM ALOLA OR BEYOND WILL BE IN THIS!**

**The First Few Chapters include many time skips, can be choppy at points, and are almost always very short. As you keep reading past chapter 20, they get much longer, in depth, and efficient.**

**The Pairings for this story will eventually become… Ash x Cynthia x Elesa****_AND_****John (OC) x Skyla x Jasmine.**

**The Rating "M" of this story is because of the rare lemon (2 Total Lemons as of Chapter 42), and Harsh language. For the Majority of this Story, the Rating is "T."**

**Though there are few Pokémon battles in this story, the ones that are in this story are typed phenomenally. You will not be disappointed by them.**

**Team Rocket is portrayed in this fanfiction as a broad, but yet not very powerful group that Ash and the OC, most of the time, easily handle.**

**Ash will learn to harness the power of Aura thanks to John, and it will forever change his life, and hone on his Destiny**

**This story will dabble in everything. There will be love, hate, betrayal, forgiveness, happiness, and sadness. Ash's emotions may ride an emotional roller coaster in this fanfiction, but he is determined to not waver from his ultimate goal: Stop Rocket and win the Greatest Pokémon tournament of his Time.**

**If you have something to say… PLEASEEEEEE Review! If you enjoy this story, make sure to follow and favorite this story!**

**Guys, until I have some free time, I am not going to be updating further "AN'S" From the beginning or end of chapters, meaning, after this chapter, everything you see typed is original. I edited this chapter somewhat as well, and added in some more key words and took some stuff out. So again, just be ready that everything you will see from here on in for the next 15 chapters or so is likely from 2017, about a year and a half ago.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I do hope you'll continue reading, because it does get very good. Thank you all, see you soon, and please, if you're reading this while I'm currently still typing the fanfiction, then please catch up, for the story is awaiting you!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	2. A Furry First Encounter

**AGES:**

**Ash: 10**

**John: 11**

**Anyway, Here is Chapter 2.**

**ReignZ Presents… Ten Minutes Chapter 2**

Ash and John sat and talked about Pokémon while on the way to Pewter City. "So let me get this straight… you have three Pokémon?" Ash questioned John.

John nodded and sent out a Pokémon that had yellow spikes all over it. It looked like a very fast Pokémon. Ash asked him. "What is that?"

John replied. "Meet my partner Jolteon. He was once an Eevee before he evolved."

Ash exclaimed. "That's so cool! He looks strong."

"Strike first and strike hard. That's his specialty. What about you?" John questioned.

Ash sent out Pikachu. "Pikkkaaaa" it cried. John grinned. "Ah, Pikachu! It's pretty rare to have a Pikachu you know."

"Rare indeed." A voice said.

All of the sudden, the bus was filled with Gas. Ash found himself coughing until he fainted from the air.

Meanwhile Back at the Pokémon Center…

"Okay… so that's everything." Nurse Joy hummed to herself, before saying aloud. "Oh! I forgot about those poor Eevee!

The Male Eevee was still Pawing at the door tearfully. The two mates looked sad and dejected and they were losing the trail on their new trainers. Then, a miracle happened. A pink-haired lady opened the door.

"Okay, you can come… OUT!" She exclaimed when both Eevee dashed out of the door and out of the Pokémon center.

They would make the dash to go find the trainers who were with them before, no matter the cost.

John's POV…

I was coughing so much that I didn't know what had happened. The Gas had been invisible. All of the sudden, my senses were at the max capacity. I looked to my left, where Ash was. Pikachu was missing.

I saw a broken window and knew what to do. I hurtled through the window and charged after the man who had kidnapped my friends Pokémon.

3rd Person…

John routed a tree and saw a figure wearing a black outfit with a bright red "R" on the front.

"Should've known." John mentally grumbled.

"Yes Sir… I've got the Pokémon… yes sir it was right where you said it would be…" The man said quietly.

A pause. Then came "Do not worry sir, nobody can stop us." He said into the microphone.

John emerged from the trees and said quietly. "I doubt that."

The grunt turned around and fired a pistol. The bullet went straight at him, and then it didn't. The grunt had a bewildered look on his face, and then a shocked one when John magically reappared and said grinning.

"You think you can stop me?" He then TELEPORTED with a zing!

"I was ZING always and always ZING will be ZING One step…" John Started.

ZING

John appeared right in front of the grunt and uppercutted him straight to the face, sending him hurtling into a tree.

"-Ahead of you."

Just before John could check the man to make sure he was unable to fight back, images flooded his mind.

"_Wow… She's beautiful." John Whispered. John was staring at a wall of pictures. Most of them were of a beautiful girl. She was extremely attractive. She had flowing red hair that had a blue flower in it. She had a radiant smile on her face and seemed as though the end of the world couldn't take it off._

_John was mesmerized. She was so beautiful…_

And then it was over. John gasped and shook his head. He had never had a flashback like that before! He would wonder what it was later; the more important thing was to get Pikachu back safe to Ash.

And then, he got another surprise. He felt around the man's chest area, attempting to get an identification of the team rocket grunt. He read the mans name aloud. "Walter Adams." The name didn't ring a bell.

He then fished around for anything else, and then he saw it. It was a picture of the beautiful red-head. He wanted to meet this beauty so badly, and even better she appeared to be around his age. Just then, a voice called out. "POLICE! Put your hands up!"

John did so. Officer Jenny walked In with caution as John explained the situation. She thanked him and allowed him to leave.

_Pokémon Center in Pewter City…_

Ash groaned as he woke up. He was staring into a ceiling.

"How ya feeling sleepyhead?" A voice asked.

Ash slowly sat up to see John sitting in a chair directly across from him. "Like I just went off against a Machamp is a boxing match." He grunted.

"It was Team Rocket," John sighed. "They were after your Pikachu. I got him back."

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu cried as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ash gently rubbed his partner's chin. "Good to see you too buddy." Ash laughed. He then turned to John and questioned. "Something up bro?"

John looked confused. "Whaddya Mean?"

Ash paused for a second. "I don't know… you just seem a little off."

John paused. Ash noticed. "Am I wrong?"

John paused again, but then replied. "No you're not. When I was getting your Pikachu back…" He explained the entire story, start to finish, from the teleporting uppercut to the beautiful girl. Ash questioned, "So she was really stunning?"

John replied. "I've never seen anyone so gorgeous. It was strange though because I had the vision while I was fighting off against the Team Rocket Grunt. Why then? Who is she?" John asked his questions, knowing that no answers would follow.

Ash suddenly laughed. John was not amused. "What exactly is so funny?"

Ash chuckled. "Nothing bro trust me."

John looked skeptical for a moment before resigning. "Fine. No sense arguing about it."

_3-Hour Time Skip…_

"So that's how to use Aura Speed? Sounds like a ton of work…" Ash trailed off.

John laughed. "Yeah, it took me awhile to master but once I got the hang of it, it was so much fun to use."

"So what's my first step?" Ash asked him.

John thought a moment before replying. "I think learning how to read minds."

Ash gasped. "You-You can do that?" He stuttered.

John nodded. "Yeah. I rarely do that thought. I don't like to invade people's minds."

Ash was about to reply, when the sound of crashing glass was heard.

_Eevee POV…_

"How close are we? We've been trying to find them all day…" The female asked the male.

"I hope soon. I have their scent." The male tried to reassure the female.

They ran around the legs of people for what seemed like hours until finally they came to a restaurant. "This is the place." The Male confirmed.

"We can't get in… We need one of the humans to let us in so we can find them." The female said.

They waited Politely until finally a small girl cried. "Oh my gosh! So cute!" She opened the door, and the Eevee charged past. The two Eevee then ran through the restaurant on top of tables attempting to find their new trainers. Glasses were crashing all around them but they were determined their trainers.

Just then, they felt their manes getting yanked up in the air. They were met with the scowling eyes of the owner. And as he prepared to throw them out, they saw the two boys sitting in the back.

"There they are!"

They squealed and fought desperately to break free, but with no avail. Then all of the sudden, it turned dark for the two foxes.

_Ash and John…_

The glasses crashing abruptly stopped. They both turned to see a well-dressed man walking out angrily while shaking his head. Ash looked at the damage. Many glasses were shattered; food and drinks were all over the place.

Ash asked the nearest customer, "What was that all about?"

The man shrugged. "I think it was just some rowdy Pokémon that managed to get in."

John continued. "What Pokémon was it? A ratatta?" Ash was taking in a sip of apple juice.

The man looked towards the door. "Actually I think it was two Eevee." Ash spat out his juice all over John.

"Two Eevee!?" Ash cried.

_Eevee…_

"Where… Where are we?" The female whispered in terror.

The male Eevee hesitated before whispering. "The Pound."

The female cried in terror. "No… we'll never find them now." The male nodded solemnly. "They didn't notice us. By the time they release us, they'll be too far away to track."

The female and male waited for days for someone to release them. They received little food or water. They spent most of their time cuddled together, trying to stay warm. They whimpered quietly while someone opened the door to the pound.

It was almost pitch black in the cell, only a small amount of light seeping through the front. Then, all of the sudden, the door opened to their small little cell. The female was crying in terror as she was the first to be grabbed. The Male was grabbed immediately right afterwards.

The female struggled to break free of the strong grasp of the person who was holding her. And then she felt content. She turned to see a face materializing in her view. When the picture was completed, she saw the face and gasped. The Male did the same.

"Miss me?" Ash said playfully to the Eevee.

The male cried a loud. "Eeeeevv!" And snuggled in his arms. The female did the same with John.

The boys had travelled back to the Pokémon center to see if the Eevee were still there. They were not. It took them minutes to put the pieces of the puzzle together. However, what didn't take them minutes to do, was locate them.

The owner of the restaurant had called a pound car, so they could've been taking anywhere. After asking around for awhile, they located the two Eevee at pound outside of Pewter City, went there and found them.

Not long after, the two Eevee joined their respective teams.

**Not bad I hope.**

**Also, I apologize for not mentioning this earlier, I have been uploading Via Fanfic Mobile, so all my edits that I do on the computer, (Including Bold, Italics, Underlines, Paragraph Breakers, etc) were removed, so I went back and did it over again.**

**Anyway, Who could recognize who John will be paired with? I figured I would reveal one of the pairings now… if you could recognize the description of the girl.**

**Remaining 9 Pairings for Ash**

1\. Ash x Cynthia

2\. Ash x Whitney

3\. Ash x Skyla

4\. Ash x Flannery

5\. Ash x Elesa

6\. Ash x Candice

7\. Ash x Diantha

8\. Ash x Anabel

9\. Ash x Lyra

**I suspect there will be a major time skip next chapter to a different region. I would also plan on not including a Hoenn because I never watched that series.**

**Stand By For Next Upload!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	3. G-Girlfriend?

**AN: Hey Guys, What's Up? Welcome to Chapter 3 of the story. I would like to apologize for the length of this chapter, I believe this is the shortest chapter of the entire story, so my apologies for that much.**

**There's really not much else to talk about so let's get into it.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 3**

_Time Skip…_

Ash was clapping his hands together fiercely as he walked off the plane. "Nothing like a good Pokémon league run in Johto and then another journey in Sinnoh!"

John, who was walking behind him, replied. "I know the feeling."

Ash and John were fresh off a top 8 run in Johto and getting off the plane to the Sinnoh region. They had learned so much on their trips through Johto and Kanto. Each of them had caught a legendary Pokémon and gained a couple more, but never used their legendary unless absolutely necessary.

They also learned that their two Eevee had not been mates, but Brother and Sister. That was why they refused to mate with each other and fled their trainers who abused them.

Ash had mastered many aura abilities and battle strategies. John had learned new abilities and gained many more Pokémon. They, however, had made more enemies.

Brock from Pewter City had become an enemy of theirs when he had been groping a nurse joy against her will, Ash had politely came over to kick him in the groin. He had collapsed to the ground, and challenged the two of them to gym battles. They had been unaware of his gym leader status, but still promptly kicked his ass without losing any Pokémon. He had been thoroughly embarrassed by the two, and snarled while giving them gym badges. They would soon find out that Brock had been in a very good alliance with Misty, the water type gym leader.

However, they had made friends in Kanto as well. John had become great friends with Steel-type gym leader Jasmine in the Johto region. She had been in trouble with a distraught Amphraos and needed help to get it a special kind of medicine. John happily accepted the task, much to her shock.

She was overjoyed when John had returned from a place called Cianwood City with a Potion that would cure her Pokémon. She thanked him for his time, and battled Ash and John, only to be dominated in both battles. However, she was very happy to have met the two of them, and in private, asked Ash for John's pokegear number. (It's a Pokémon SoulSilver Reference.)

Ash had given her the number, very suspicious of her. And of course, he was more than shocked when… well, never mind. Ash had noticed that John had grown very good-looking. He had grown 5 inches over the past 2 years in height, and his arms were very buff. His hair was still gently spiked in the front. While Ash went for the spiky raven-like hair, John kept his hairstyle.

Ash was slightly surprised when he noticed girls gawking at him openly, and was even more surprised when John barely seemed to care about it. He acted as though they weren't even there. What Ash didn't also realize, was that he too, was about to hit growth spurt.

Something that neither of them knew, as Aura-users, not only did they grow evenly over time, but they grew even better looks than anyone else. In years to come, they would realize that aura had powers that couldn't be controlled.

_Twinleaf Town…_

"Oh my Gosh!" Dawn cried. "What is it?" May questioned her friend.

"Do you know those two hot guys who went to the quarterfinals in Johto?" She squealed.V"Yeah I do!" She exclaimed. "They're so cute!"

Just then, before Dawn could continue, the phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Dawn!" A loud voice said. "MISTY!" She cried. "ITS SO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU!"

After a long twenty minute chat, Dawn put down the phone and told her friend, "Sorry. Those two hot guys are supposedly in the Sinnoh region now! I want to meet them up close and…personal…" She playfully ended. She then went over to her secret pantry and was about to open it as she said. "Misty, Brock, and Max are going to be over in…" She reached over to it just before the door burst open.

"Max!" May exclaimed and hugged her brother. Everyone else walked in, and they had a great time.

_Time Skip An Hour Later…_

"Good Battle Max!" May called. She returned her glaceon and shook hands with her brother. She and Max had tried many battle strategies that would help them win, until suddenly she noticed two figures walking into Twinleaf town. She gasped. It was the two males that dawn had been talking about!

She couldn't believe it. They were even cuter in person. She called out, "Hey you two! Over here!"

_Ash and John…_

Ash groaned. "And here I thought this would be a peaceful walk through Twinleaf town…"

John agreed. "My thoughts exactly. Well… let's see what she wants." The duo walked over to see May and Dawn exposing quite a bit of cleavage. "Hell-ooooo boyssss!" Dawn said flirtatiously. May added. "Where are you two going on this fine day?" They would've responded, but then, Max popped up between them and cried. "Oh my god! You two are so famous here!"

Ash sweat dropped while John uncomfortably scratched his head. "Ah… thanks very much… but we must be on our way. We're traveling to collect the gym badges here. So if you don't mind, we'll be on our way…" John tried to escape, but all of the sudden.

"MAY!? DAWN!? WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THOSE LOSERS!?" A voice cried. The group of five turned to see Misty running straight towards them. She then whipped out a mallet and swung at them. And then, she proceeded to fall flat on her face. She had completely missed Ash and John had sidestepped it. She then got up and yelled at her friends, "THESE GUYS ARE TOTAL ASSHOLES! WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO THEM!?"

Misty explained what had happened from her point of view, and without bothering to ask what happened from the duo's POV, the girls immediately retaliated. "What?! You guys ARE total assholes! Get Out of here!"

Ash was angered. "Hey! You're just gonna take the word of that bitch?!" A fist was swung, Ash caught the fist and threw it and the person it was connected across the road and landed in a bush about 20 yards away. Misty emerged from the bush with a very red face.

John snorted. "You should at least hear our side of the interaction so I can explain what really happened…"

And then it happened. Max had socked John in the groin. Oh…but that wasn't what I was referring to. I was referring to when John grabbed Max and hurled him over Dawn's house with unbelievable energy. John hadn't even flinched from the blow.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw May going for John's groin once again. Ash yelled, "Look out!" As quick as lightning, John's hand reached down and grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… my girlfriend might get upset." He said smirking.

"G-girlfriend?" She asked, mildly surprised. And then, she felt someone tap her on the right shoulder. She turned to see a very attractive blonde girl standing there with an anger in her eyes that was frightening to behold. She then socked May in the stomach. May wheezed and collapsed.

Jasmine angrily said, "Touch my boyfriend there, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips and then whispered. "Glad you could meet us in time."

Jasmine looked down at May and smiled a little. "I'm glad I got here when I did. That bitch is messing with the wrong trainer."

Ash smiled at the two.

**AN: I know what everyone's thinking… UM… WHAT?! And WHAT? THAT'S IT?! Yeah… As I said, I've decided to add a few things to the story. Oh, if you've found out who the red-haired girl is, congrats. She will be of importance.**

**And like I mentioned before, sorry about not being totally organized. Fanfic Mobile doesn't help me lol.**

**Next chapter will be two things. One, a flashback. Two, a sneak peek at a pairing with Ash. (If I stick to the Plan)**

**1\. Ash x Cynthia**

**2\. Ash x Whitney**

**3\. Ash x Skyla**

**4\. Ash x Flannery**

**5\. Ash x Elesa**

**6\. Ash x Diantha**

**7\. Ash x Anabel**

**8\. Ash x Lyra**

**Chapter 4 will still be in Sinnoh after Flashback. Also, the final pairing totals will be revealed next chapter as well! Standby For Next Upload!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	4. Flashbacks and Flashforwards

**Suh My Dudes (And Dudettes.) Here is chapter 4.**

**Also, if you are enjoying this story, please go check out my friends YT Channel. He gave me ideas and helped edit the story a bit, so we would both appreciate it if you could go check it out! Thx guys!**

**Now, this first part is going to be a flashback. Then, the second part will be about Ash. I know I've been focusing a bit too much on John, so I thought that I would reveal something at the end of this chapter.**

**So… Lets get on with it… this is a big chapter.**

**ReignZ Presents... 10 Minutes Chapter 4**

_Flashback…_

Jasmine paused as she stared the two boys who were retreating from her view. She was so moved by their strength. There had been the raven-haired boy named Ash. His Pikachu and Charizard had been incredibly strong. She couldn't understand how they had become so powerful. Then there were his battle strategies. He would rarely just charge in, he carefully chose each attack, and executed it perfectly.

She thought he had been strong, but then, the boy that had gone to get the medicine had returned. He was even more powerful. And unbelievably, he could communicate with his Pokémon telepathically. She watched his every move, and was astounded.

These two boys were clearly something special. However, there was something else about the second boy.

It was after they had left that she suddenly began to picture the 2nd boy. She remembered his short brown hair, his dark brown eyes, his muscular build, smiling and playful eyes, and his politeness to her. She suddenly let out a breath she had been holding in for some reason. She began to see the complete picture, but assumed it was just a one-day thing.

However, that night, she was standing in her gym's top balcony, still thinking about the handsome male who had captured her heart. He and Ash would be leaving the next day! She couldn't let him leave… unless… she paused in her thoughts. She hesitated. Did she really go as far as to give up what she treasured most?

But suddenly, she gasped as a vision clouded her mind entirely. _She pictured her and the boy together as a couple, and holding hands. She was wearing a white gown and he was wearing a tuxedo. His hair looked the same as it did before, and he looked to be around 6 foot 3". He was smiling at her. It did not take her long to realize that this was her wedding. The question was, was it real? Was it the future? She looked around in her dream. She noticed two unfamiliar females sitting next to his friend Ash. She recognized other people, including members of her elite four, as well as other gym leaders._

_However, she also noticed another girl with bright red hair with a blue flower in it standing next her smiling brightly. Who was this girl? She seemed to be someone of great importance._

But just before she could learn more information on this whole situation, she snapped out of her trance. She shook her head, to recover from her vision, and then knew what she had to do. She immediately ran to her phone, and dialed the most important number she knew.

_The Next Day… Ash and John…_

They were putting on clothes for the day when Ash suddenly commented. "Hey you know Jasmine right?"

John looked at him. "Yeah I do, what about her?"

Ash questioned him. "What do you think of her? Like as a person?"

John looked confused at his question, but before Ash could further explain, John said. "I… I really like her. She seems sweet and kind. She really cares for Pokémon; she doesn't use them as a symbol for her power. Not only that…" He trailed off for a moment. He then continued. "She's very attractive. I'm kinda unhappy to leave because I would've loved to have stayed and gotten to know her." John replied disappointed.

Ash paused before nodding. He had totally forgotten to mention that Jasmine had asked for John's pokegear number.

_Boat to Safari Zone…_

Ash was calmly stroking his Pikachu's fur. "Chaaaaaaa…." Pikachu responded. John was watching Olivine City as it faded in the distance. John questioned Ash. "Hey dude… I got something to ask you."

Ash looked at him. "Okay. Shoot."

He hesitated. "Do… do you think its weird to like Jasmine? Like, as more than a friend?" Ash shook his head. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Why?"

John looked up towards the sun, which was setting over the horizon. "I don't know… I just feel like, we're meant to be."

And then it hit. None other than John himself was currently viewing the same vision Jasmine had the previous night. He saw himself in a black tuxedo and Jasmine at the alter. _He saw his friends sitting nearby. Ash was currently in the arms of two beautiful girls, and then he turned to see the red-haired beauty that he had seen earlier in his vision. She was standing right behind Jasmine. And then, that girl turned to walk towards him and took his hand as well._

And then it ended. He stumbled backwards. "T-t-that wasn't an aura vision…" He whispered. Ash feigned a confused look. "What wasn't an aura vision?" John suddenly had a determined look on his face.

"I have to go." He said.

Ash jumped up. "HUH?" He cried.

John broke out into a sprint across the boat. Ash was about to follow him, but then realized he couldn't follow John. John was a master parkourist. Ash had yet to learn such moves, so there was no way he could possibly keep up with John. Sure enough, John was sprinting towards the railing at an absurd speed. He then hurtled the railing, a few people gasping in shock.

A man began to cry out. "MAN OVER…." He then saw the boy running along a narrow piece of wood in the water. He stared in complete bewilderment and he saw the boy flip to the nearest item that was walkable. He continued to flip, slide, jump, and hurtle all his way to the nearest shore-side. He hadn't touched the water once.

And it stayed like that. John finally managed to reach the shore. He pulled himself up along the dock where the boat had come out. He then stood up, and then broke out into another sprint towards Jasmine's Gym.

"I've got to get to her…" He thought. And then he suddenly stopped. "Hm? What was that…" He thought curiously. He heard it again. "There it is again… what is it…" He wondered. Suddenly he pinpointed the source of the noise. It was the sound of Sobbing. He saw someone sitting on the edge of another dock, crying softly. John gasped when he recognized the person.

"J-Jasmine?"

_Jasmine… A Day Earlier…_

"Hello? Charles?" Jasmine called.

"Ah! Little Jasmine! How're you my dear?" His merry voice sounded.

Jasmine smiled. "Okay. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it? Do you need to ask about another league rule? Do you want to know when the next tournament is? Do you…" He continued.

Jasmine interrupted. "No. I want to quit being a gym leader."

Charles was dead silent. Jasmine paused another moment or so before asking again. "Ummm Charles? Are you there?"

Charles would not respond for another twenty seconds or so before responding. "There's a boy involved in this is there?"

Jasmine gasped. "How… How did you know that?"

Charles chuckled through the phone. "Please Jasmine. The only things that take you off your course are distraught Pokémon and Boys. This one must be special. Don't worry; I'll make arrangements for your replacement. But still, please let me know if you change your mind. I'll give you a days time in case."

"Thank you so much Charles! I will let you know if I've changed my mind." Jasmine smiled before hanging up. "I'm pretty sure his boat leaves at 7 tomorrow. I'll see him then."

_Jasmine… 6:35PM…_

Jasmine was so nervous. She couldn't decide if she should go down earlier or later. After a moment or so of mental debates, she decided to go down and see him early. And then, she suddenly gasped.

She ran over to her laptop and looked up the boats departing from Olivine City. She cried out when she saw 6:30 PM and Not 7:00. She immediately jumped up and ran to the docks. She saw the boat fading away in the distance. She cried and ran to the very edge of the dock, screaming for the boat to stop. Naturally, all she got back were the Caw's of a Wingull or two.

She couldn't believe it. She had lost him. She broke down crying, holding her head in her hands as the sun set in front of her. She was so lost in her crying that she didn't notice a figure jumping across rocks directly in front of her.

She looked at the setting sun and wiped her eyes. She whimpered softly. "John…Please come back."

And then a voice said softly. "Jasmine." She whirled around with bloodshot eyes to see the boy she had been weeping for standing there before her. She cried and ran towards him. He opened his arms for her. She snuggled into his muscular body before whispering.

"I-I love you." John looked at her with mildly surprised eyes. "W-what?" He asked her softly.

Jasmine cried a little more before responded. "John, I love you. I love your personality, your looks, your love for Pokémon, everything!" She cried a bit more, burying her head into his chest.

While she cried, John used his aura to read her mind. What he saw slightly shocked him. She legitimately loved him. He stared at the beautiful brown haired girl who was opening herself up to him. **(AN: I know I said she was blond before, Not sure why I said that.)** He realized that maybe their journey could fit one more.

After another moment, John then gently put two fingers under Jasmine's chin so she could look at him. John softly whispered to her.

"I love you too." He then gently captured her lips. Jasmine gasped softly, and once she recovered from the initial shock of her first kiss, she kissed back. John gently wrapped his arms around her waist as they made out softly. John broke the kiss and whispered to her. "Would you like to come on my journey?"

Jasmine softly said. "If you and Ash don't mind…"

John looked at her again with loving eyes. "He won't mind at all, and it would be my honor."

He then captured Jasmine's lips once more. She lost herself in the bliss and calmly kissed back as the sun set behind them.

_Time Skip… Spear Pillar a year after meet up With Dawn/May/Max… NOTE: AGE SKIP_

_Ash: 13_

_John: 15_

_Jasmine: 15_

The sky was a blood red swirling into darkness. Spear Pillar was under attack. Ash, John, and Jasmine immediately went to the scene to make sure nobody got hurt. It had not been bad when they first began their hike to the top, however, the further up they went, the worse it became. And it was truly terrible. Rocks were flying everywhere. Loud roars of Pokémon were coming up ahead.

John yelled over the roar of the wind, "It's getting bad guys! Dig in! It's gonna get rough!"

Just before they reached the top, John got pelted with a small rock in the forehead and fell down. Jasmine cried and checked on her boyfriend. John got up quickly. "I'm fine love, don't worry." He assured her by giving her a kiss on the lips.

And then, Ash, who was further ahead than the two, saw a giant rock hurtling right towards them. "HEADS UP!" He roared.

He managed to avoid it. John and Jasmine weren't so lucky. John saw the rock headed straight towards them and knew Jasmine would be killed if she got hit. So, he stepped in the way and took the majority of the rock using an aura shield and an explosion of dirt and rock followed. Ash coughed as he searched for his friends.

"ASH! OVER HERE!" A voice called. Ash battled his way through the smog until he saw John hovering over Jasmine who was crying softly. John said grimly. "Her leg is broken. I…I can't heal her with aura after taking the majority of that blow. But she can't stay here on her own."

Ash hadn't mastered Aura Healing yet. He didn't know what to do. John was lost in thought. Ash suddenly said in a determined voice. "Then get out of here."

John immediately gaped at him. "Hell No! You aren't taking this on all by yourself!"

Ash, however, said. "No, I am. Jasmine is injured and she needs her boyfriend to make sure she gets to safety! Your aura abilities are too depleted to use healing, but can you use Aura speed to get her to safety?!"

John hesitated before saying. "…Yeah. I can do that. Just promise me one thing." Ash nodded. "Name it." John smirked before saying, "Don't be the Hero before me. That would be taking out all the fun."

Ash grinned at his longtime friend. "Can't promise that. I will promise to save the world though if that's any consolation prize."

John chuckled. "Oh, you'll find that if you save the world here and now, there may be someone else worth saving. Good Luck Bro. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Ash could question who the "Someone" was, John had used Aura speed and proceeded down the mountain.**(If you need a visual, if any of you have played Black Ops 3, the Specialist Overdrive Kinda Looks like Aura Speed.)** Ash turned to continue to walk up the mountain.

_Spear Pillar Peak…_

A blue haired man was smirking evilly. "It's over champion. Give it up- the Pokémon world is doomed, and you know it."

A dead-drop gorgeous blond who was currently lying on the ground near a corner of spear pillar replied back with disdain. "Why… Why are you doing this?"

The man named Cyrus explained his plans for a perfect world, The red chain, Dialga's purpose, while the girl could only sit back and listen. After he fully explained the plans, the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, realized only a miracle could save the world. Little did she know, that miracle was soon about to happen, in the form of a person.

Cyrus finished explaining his plan, he suddenly cried. "NOW DIALGA! PUT THIS EARTH TO RUINS!"

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" A voice was heard. Then, a thunderbolt struck the Red Chains heart, and Dialga roared in pain as a result. Cyrus looked to see a young boy around 13 years old with raven-like hair and a determined look on his face. The blond girl stared at him in shock, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"YOU FOOL! YOU THINK THAT PUNY MOVE CAN STOP A LEGENDARY POKEMON?!" Cyrus roared.

"No, but this can." Ash said. All of the sudden, Ash fired off a ball of blue energy from his hand. It struck the red chain, and a soft crinkling noise was heard.

All time around spear pillar had stopped. Ash watched in slow motion as the Red chain began to break. Cyrus began to scream. Then it happened. It broke. It fell to pieces on the stone ground.

Ash had saved the Pokémon world.

Cyrus cried. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He sent out 6 Pokémon, and ordered them to attack.

Only, they never could get the moves off.

Dialga had used a roar of time, knocking all of the to the ground. Dialga was fighting Palkia, who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Cyrus and Cynthia were knocked off Spear pillar. Ash managed to hold his ground thanks to his aura training with John.

He ran to the cliff where Cynthia had been and gasped in terror when he saw her holding on for dear life. Ash immediately noticed her features. She had a flawless face with long flowing blonde hair. Her body appeared to be stellar. But her voice snapped him out of his short trance. "Please! Help!" She cried.

Ash said. "Don't worry! I'll save you! Please hold on!" He began to slide down, careful to not go flying down at hit her. He smiled when he was finally in her grasp. He held his hand out to her and she reached up to grab it.

And then it happened.

Dialga fired a roar of time, while Palkia used Spacial Rend. The force of the explosion caused Cynthia to completely lose her grip.

Ash watched in slow motion as Cynthia slowly lost her grip with the cliff, and as her fingers slipped through his, He made a desperate effort to try and catch her.

No Such luck. He watched as her fingers no longer became entwined in his, and watched as she fell in the endless abyss below.

**RIP Cynthia. I didn't want to do this, but for some reason it felt right.**

**Two Pairing's will be eliminated as a result.**

**1\. Ash x Whitney**

**2\. Ash x Flannery**

**3\. Ash x Elesa**

**4\. Ash x Diantha**

**5\. Ash x Anabel**

**6\. Ash x Lyra**

**Next Chapter Will Be A Sinnoh Chapter, and Will Have the First Battle more than likely. (I know about time right)**

**Anyhow… I figured I would announce it now. THIS WILL BE A DOUBLE PAIRING STORY! Each of the two main characters will have two partners! I've always loved Jasmine, but I already know who will be paired with Ash.**

**Lemons? Unsure of that currently.**

**I will explain a lot next upload. Get ready for it!**

**Hope you enjoyed, Please Review, Share, and Keep reading!**

**Standby for Next Upload!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	5. A Lifechanging Battle

**What's going on guys? Here's chapter 5. I know I left you on quite the cliffhanger last chapter… I'll show that cliffhanger once again at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Oh, another thing about battling. There is no 4-move limit, and some Pokémon may use moves that they shouldn't be able to because they've been trained so well.**

**One last thing… Will there be lemons in this story? I have not decided on that. I'm more focused on the pairings than that to be honest.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 5**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_Cyrus cried. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He sent out 6 Pokémon, and ordered them to attack. Only, they never could get the moves off. Dialga had used a roar of time, knocking all of the to the ground. Dialga was fighting Palkia, who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Cyrus and Cynthia were knocked off Spear pillar. Ash managed to hold his ground thanks to his aura training with John._

_He ran to the cliff where Cynthia had been and gasped in terror when he saw her holding on for dear life. Ash immediately noticed her features. She had a flawless face with long flowing blonde hair. Her body appeared to be stellar. But her voice snapped him out of his short trance. "Please! Help!" She cried._

_Ash said. "Don't worry! I'll save you! Please hold on!" He began to slide down, careful to not go flying down at hit her. He smiled when he was finally in her grasp. He held his hand out to her and she reached up to grab it._

_And then it happened. Dialga fired a roar of time, while Palkiaused Spacial Rend. The force of the explosion caused Cynthia to completely lose her grip. Ash watched in slow motion as Cynthia slowly lost her grip with the cliff, and as her fingers slipped through his, He made a desperate effort to try and catch her._

_No Such luck. He watched as her fingers no longer became entwined in his, and watched as she fell in the endless abyss below._

_Present Time…_

Only Ash would never let that happen. He reached out with his hand and tried to use Aura Force.**(Basically the force from Star Wars)** He gasped in surprise when Cynthia began to hover in the air. He focused as hard as he could in getting Cynthia to safety. After one final burst of aura energy, the fainted form of Cynthia was in his strong arms.

Ash managed to get Cynthia back to safety, and then stared up with a loud gulp. Dialga and Palkia were staring at him with an unreadable expression in their eyes. Ash, however, suddenly gained all his confidence back. He stared at them with a confident look in his eyes, one that said, "I'm not afraid, bring it."

It stayed like this for a few moments. Nobody moved, nobody breathed, nobody breathed. And then they suddenly said._"Chosen One. You have shown great courage by standing up to us… while you yourself are alone. You have proven your worth as a champion Aura Master. As your reward, you may now take us as your own."_

Ash looked beyond shocked. "M-me?"

_"Yes. You may select one or both of us."_They replied.

Ash paused. "Well… I wouldn't have gotten here by myself. May I capture one of you and let my friend capture the other? He's an Aura master himself." Ash explained.

"And he's also right here!" A voice called.

Ash turned to see Jasmine on crutches and John walking towards them, but never leaving her side. The two legendaries watched the boy carefully, seeing if he was for true, an Aura Master. John looked them straight in the eye once he had reached Ash. "It is very good to meet you both."

The two looked at each other before saying._"Very Well. I, Dialga, Will go with you, Ashura Ketchum."_

_"And I, Palkia, Will go with you, John Stamkos."_

And with that, the two trainers held out a pokeball each, and with a tap of each pokeball, the two had acquired some of the most powerful Pokémon ever in the universe.

_Cynthia… Pokémon Center A few Hours later…_

"Ugh… My head. What happened…" She moaned. She saw a nurse joy appear in her field of vision. "There was a young boy who came in here holding you in his arms Miss Cynthia. He said he saw you at Spear Pillar." She replied.

Cynthia gasped as the events flew through her head. The handsome raven-haired male saving her life just before she passed out, his courageousness to even scale that cliff in the first place to save her.

She asked curiously. "Just what was the boys name?"

"There were three people that came in to drop you off. One was a brown haired boy named John. The second was former gym leader of Olivine City Jasmine, and the third was a raven-haired boy named Ash." She said.

Cynthia gasped. "Ash! That was him." She jumped up. "I need to find out where he was going. Do you know?"

Nurse joy looked shocked. "Funny…"

Cynthia was confused. "What's funny?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "Nothing, Nothing. I believe Jasmine mentioned they were heading to the Pokémon league championship that comes around every so often at lake valor." She said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Cynthia dashed out of the room. Nurse Joy had a wonderous look on her face. "What was funny was that the boy named John said you would probably ask where we were going…"

_Lake Valor… Site of Pokémon League…_

Ash, Jasmine, who's leg had been healed thanks to Aura, and John walked up where many trainers were preparing their Pokémon. Ash saw a Blaziken, a Mightyhena, and a Prinplup.

"Wait, who do I know with those Pokémon?" He thought.

"HEY LOSERS!" A voice yelled.

"Ah. That's who." Ash nodded mentally before turning to see Dawn and May walking towards them. "Get out of here! This is only for STRONG trainers, not some Champion Wanna-be's!" May snarled.

"No matter how hot you are sweetie, its true." Dawn wagged a finger. John smirked towards Ash. "Why don't we show em why they should keep they half-wit pie-holes shut?"

Ash grinned cheekily back. "Sounds like a good time." He turned to the girls. "How does a 2 on 2 sound? Each trainer gets one Pokémon, Sound good?" Ash grinned.

"You're on Assholes!" May challenged, and then walked to the nearest battlefield. When Jasmine was out of earshot, Dawn whispered something to John that made him shudder and walk away shaking his head. Ash was secretly thanking the stars that it wasn't him who had gotten stuck with her following him around.

_FAST FORWARD…_

"This will be a two on two battle! No Substitutions are allowed!Furthermore, the battle will be concluded when all Pokémon from one side are unable to battle. Ready, Battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Alright Beautifly, take the stage!" May yelled.

"Prinplup, Spotlight!" Dawn called.

The penguin Pokémon and butterfly Pokémon took their places on the opposing side of the field. Ash paused, and then communicated. "Hm. So whom should I go with? I think I'll go with the big boy."

"Yeah. I know who I'm going with." John nodded.

"Okay Dragonite, you're on!" Ash called.

"Feraligator, time to crush!" John said.

A flying dragon and a blue alligator took their spots facing off against the two girls. The girls were laughing as their Pokémon looked lazy. In reality, they were goofing around. Feraligator snorted. _"These Pokémon are as poorly trained as Pokémon that were just captured…"_

Dragonite groaned. _"More wanna-be superstars… Why in the world are we stuck facing them?"_

Both Ash and John sweatdropped at their Pokémon. Ash suddenly grinned and said. "Consider this a warmup for the tournament. If you lose, you don't battle." Both Pokémon gaped at their trainers before taking very serious stances. The girls paled. Whatever had just happened wasn't a good thing for them.

"Beautifly, start with Agility!" May called. Beautifly began to appear and reappear in other spots.

"Prinplup, defense curl!" Dawn yelled. Prinplup's defense rose. Ash immediately said to John. "This is just too easy."

John called. "Feraligator, Use Crunch!"

May called. "Beautifly, dodge!" Only Feraligator was too fast. He latched onto Beautifly, who cried out in pain.

"Dragonite, Power-Up-Punch!" Dragonite flew in and socked Prinplup straight in the face. It flipped over and landed in a heap. However, due to defense curl, it got up very easily. "Beautifly, agility again!" May yelled. Beautifly increased its speed again, and Dawn ordered another defense curl. Both Pokémon were stronger, but Ash and John were shaking their heads.

"Dragonite, another power-up-punch on Prinplup!" Ash called. "Dodge it!" Dawn yelled. Dragonite swooped in with a fist of white, only to go under a jumping Prinplup.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Dawn panicked. "Get out of there!"

Only it was too late. Hovering in mid-air and with nowhere to hide, Prinplup took a devastating thunderbolt from Dragonite.

"Agility!"

"Defense Curl!"

Stats rose up once more. John turned to Ash grinning. "Shall we put them out of their misery?"

Ash grinned while nodding. "We shall. Dragonite, use fly!"

"Feraligator, Haze into a Surf!" Dragonite soared to the sky, avoiding Haze. The Haze swept through and slammed into Beautifly and Prinplup. Both girls seemed confused when seemingly nothing happened. Then, Feraligator whipped up a surf and unleashed it.

"Prinplup, your defense is up! Take it!" Dawn commanded. Prinplup looked at her with a terrified look in its eyes, pleading with her silently. She would have none of it. He sighed and got ready for a devastating attack.

"Beautifly, dodge!" Both girls were beyond shocked when Beautifly appeared to move slower than ever and got crushed by Surf. Prinplup's defense curl did absolutely nothing as Prinplup got swept away as well. Both Pokémon very shakily got up, only for ash to yell.

"Unleash Fly!"

Dragonite soared down from above and decked Prinplup, who was sent flying into Beautifly with a very loud THUD. As the smoke cleared, Both Prinplup and beautifly had swirls in their eyes.

"Beautifly and Prinplup are unable to battle, Dragonite and Feraligator Win! Which Means Ash Ketchum and John Stamkos are the winners!" The referee called.

Cheers from the crowd erupted. John walked over to Feraligator and rubbed its head appraisingly. "Great Work Buddy, Take a good rest." He said as feraligator disappeared inside the pokeball. Ash smiled at Dragonite and said. "Way to go buddy. You deserve some rest." He then returned Dragonite as well.

The two girls scowled. "Hah! That victory was only a fluke! You won't win again!" They walked away. John turned to Ash. "Good thing I had Feraligator use Haze, it eliminated any stat change except for Dragonite's… since you used fly." He said grinning.

Ash agreed. "Things could've gotten bad for us."

Just then, a beautiful voice said, "Ash Ketchum, I challenge YOU to a battle!" The duo turned to see Cynthia Shirona standing there smiling. "Of course, I won't be going easy on you."

_TIME SKIP... 10 MINUTES_

Cynthia stared down her opponent. _'He looks calm, cool, collected, handsome, stunning… NO NO NO CYNTHIA YOU ARE NOT THINKING LIKE THAT!'_ She shook off her thoughts as the referee began his opening statements.

"The battle between Cynthia Shirona and Ash Ketchum will now begin! Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokémon apiece, the battle will be over when both Pokémon from one side are unable to continue." He paused to look at both sides.

"Ready trainers? Battle begin!" He called.

"Garchomp, it's your turn!" Cynthia sent out her ace.

Garchomp roared at the top of its lungs, ready for a good fight. Ash grinned. "Lucario, Lend me your aura!"

Lucario calmly took the field. "Cynthia, you can have first move." Ash grinned.

Cynthia looked surprised but then grinned. "So be it. Garchomp, lets start with Dragon Claw."

Garchomp nodded before charging in. "Lucario, match it with Power-up-punch!" Ash called. Lucario charged in. The two attacks competed for dominance before Garchomp grinned and overpowered Lucario completely after a few moments. Lucario jumped back up.

_Lucky Shot. That won't happen again._ Lucario thought telepathically.

"Lucario, Power-up-Punch again!" Ash called. Lucario charged in once more, it's fist glowing white. "Garchomp, Slash!" Cynthia countered. Once more, the two attacks competed for dominance. However, this time, the attacks countered one another, and each Pokémon was sent back a few feet. Ash sent a message to Lucario who suddenly grinned in understanding. Although Cynthia didn't notice it, Garchomp did.

"Power-Up-Punch Again!" Ash ordered. "Dragon Claw! Knock it down!" Cynthia called. Once more, the two attacks fought for power. And then, Ash clicked a button on his wrist. All of the sudden, in the blink of an eye and a bright light later, Mega Lucario stood in front of Garchomp. Garchomp paled in terror. Lucario grinned, and then completely overpowered Garchomp and sent it hurtling to the ground. Lucario gave a battle cry at the top of its lungs. People gawked as most of them had never seen a Mega Evolved Pokemon. Max, who was also there, was staring at it with eyes as wide as saucers.

Cynthia paled quite a bit. This boy was not ordinary. She paused before crying. "Draco Meteor!" Ash saw his chance. "NOW LUCARIO! Extreme Speed! You know what to do!" Just before Garchomp could fire the Draco Meteor, Lucario was in front of Garchomp. Cynthia gasped.

"Force Palm!" Ash cried. Lucario socked Garchomp straight in the gut, and from the force of Draco Meteor still in it's stomach, the Draco Meteor could not fire. A bright light was seen. It momentarily blinded everyone. Then it was over. Everyone paused, thinking nothing was going to happen. But then, it exploded inside Garchomp's stomach. The explosion was loud enough to hear from Sunnyshore city.

The explosion knocked Cynthia flying backwards, including many of the fans standing nearby. Ash held his arm in front of his face, blinded by the dirt. Max lost his glasses and May's shirt was almost sent completely off her body. When the smoke finally cleared, Ash searched for his pokemons aura.

It was radiating brightly.

The referee looked around for either Pokémon, and then spotted a very crisp and fainted Garchomp along with an almost unharmed Lucario who was gently brushing off some dirt on its shoulder.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" He called. The crowd, including Cynthia, was shocked. Nobody had ever defeated her Garchomp. Nobody. Finally, someone broke the tension.

"HELL YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" John had risen from his chair and was cheering loudly. Soon, the crowd joined in cheering like madmen. Ash smiled and turned back to the battle. Cynthia blinked once before smiling.

He may be special, but he won't beat me. Cynthia thought as she returned Garchomp. The referee looked towards Ash. "Trainer, will you switch?" Ash was about to say yes, but something stopped him. After a second or two of thinking, he said. "No. I'll stay with Lucario."

Cynthia grinned. "Okay. Spiritomb, you're on!" The ghost-dark type took the field.

Ash grinned. "Cynthia, first move to you, as usual."

Cynthia smirked. "Your loss. Shadow Ball!" Ash smiled at the move choice. He telepathically said to Lucario.

"Foresight." But out loud, he said. "Close Combat!" Cynthia was beyond surprised by this move choice.

Huh? Doesn't he know that Spiritomb is ghost type? She pondered. May and Dawn were laughing at Ash, who stood grinning as Lucario slowly moved in on his target. "Um… Ash? You do know what type Spiritomb is… right?"

Ash smirked before saying. "You really should pay attention to the moves I use rather than type-advantage or disadvantages."

"Wha-" She began, but before she could get any further, Lucario had socked Spiritomb twice. Spiritomb doubled over from the pain. Cynthia paled before whispering. "Oh no."

"Bone Combat!" Ash cried triumphantly. Lucario twirled around while absolutely crushing Spiritomb with a combined Bone Rush and Close Combat. Spiritomb got hit over and over. Lucario swung the bone and hit Spiritomb straight in the head, who twirled around dazedly. "NOW! SKY UPPERCUT!"

Lucario got directly underneath Spiritomb and swung for the stars. Direct Connection, and a loud POW later, and Spiritomb flew to the stars. People searched the skies for Spiritomb before they noticed the Pokémon flying towards the ground completely unconscious. "Catch it Lucario!" Ash ordered. Lucario nodded before catching Spiritomb easily with aura and then gently lowering it to the ground.

The referee called. "Spiritomb is unable to battle, Lucario wins! And with that, Ash Ketchum is the Winner!" The crowd exploded into cheers. John hopped over the bars that were in front of him to high-five his friend.

John pumped his fist before saying, "Now THAT was pretty dope." Cynthia smiled towards the two friends. She noticed Jasmine sitting in the corner smiling at the two boys as well.

'I totally forgot about Power-Up-Punch. He used it three times in the previous battle against Garchomp. I was focused too much on type-advantages and disadvantages I forgot about moves Ash could've used to give himself a boost. He probably used Foresight when I wasn't paying attention.' Cynthia thought.

She suddenly gasped. A flash of white crossed her field of sight, and then all of the sudden, she was in a much different spot than before.

_W-where am I?! Cynthia thought slightly terrified. She was having similar visions to those that John and Jasmine had once had. She saw herself in a gorgeous white gown. She looked at herself. She looked very beautiful._

_What's the occasion… She thought curiously. But then she saw who she was standing next to. One Ash Ketchum, that was who. She suddenly gasped when she noticed how handsome he looked. He appeared to be quite a few years older. She also saw another gorgeous girl standing behind him with a happy smile. She was incredibly beautiful. She turned towards the crowd and gasped when she noticed two girls with their arms around John. One was Jasmine. The other was also very pretty, but unknown to her. Both girls had rings on their fingers, and to her shock, John wore two rings as well._

But before she could study the vision anymore, she was suddenly back in present day time. She suddenly realized what she must do.

_'Something Is Special About these two boys… Jasmine probably saw something similar to what I did. But, my feelings aren't with John, but they are with Ash. I should tell him the truth. It's time I started my hunt for true love… Starting with the best out there. It's him… I know it.'_ Cynthia decided.

Cynthia walked over to Ash and held out her hand. "That was really an amazing battle Ash." She smiled. However, Girls were currently swarming ash, and it made Cynthia's blood boil. However, before she did anything stupid, John came to her rescue.

"Girls! Stay back!" John sent out his Feraligator, who protected Ash from any more involvement with girls. Cynthia whispered to Ash. "Can you come with me for just a moment?"

Ash nodded as they retreated away into the woods. When they were finally out of sight, Cynthia turned to Ash and hugged him tightly. "You saved my life." Ash allowed her to hug him. "It's no problem…" She broke the hug and said to him. "You're an aura user aren't you?" Ash nodded. "Yeah. I've been in training."

Cynthia paused a moment to stare at him. He was incredibly attractive. He was probably an inch or so shorter than she was. His hair was spiky, almost raven like, exactly as Nurse Joy had described him. He had a fairly nice muscular build, and his smile made her melt inside. She blushed a deep shade of red. Ash noticed this and blushed a bit as well.

"Ahhh… Um… Ash?" She whispered softly while taking a step closer to him. "Y-yeah…?" He murmured.

While still walking slowing towards him, she mumbled. "C-can… Can I come on your journey with you?" Ash was shocked. This young beauty, the CHAMPION of a region, wanted to travel with him? He took a moment before realizing she was dead serious.

She was now a foot away from him with a hopeful look in her eyes and a blush on her face. Ash paused before smiling. "Yes Cynthia. I'd love for you to come on our Journey… John and Jasmine will love to have you along with us!" Ash smiled.

Cynthia smiled. "I can't wait!" And then suddenly, she looked straight into Ash's eyes. Ash saw love and hope still in them. He realized she was sexually interested in him. He also sensed what Cynthia was about to do, but didn't believe it unless she really did do it.

So, it came as a little less of a surprise when Cynthia pushed her mouth to his. His eyes widened in slight surprise, but then closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. After a few moments of making out, they broke the kiss and slowly opened their eyes. Cynthia started at him, and Ash stared back. No words were needed when Ash and Cynthia kissed once again. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while Ash put both his hands on Cynthia's very nice bum.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped in Ash's mouth from the absolute pleasure of having her Ass squeezed. She closed her eyes once more and kissed him back tenderly as a soft breeze flew in between them while the peaceful sounds of the forest carried on.

**AN: Hahahaha I gotcha pretty Damn good with that didn't I? Cynthia is one of Ash's pairings. I told you this would be a strange pairing fanfiction… that's because it's a duel double pairing fic! Ash will have 2 girls, and John will have 2 girls as well.**

**So… Ash has Cynthia and John has Jasmine… Each male with have one other girl. I doubt either of them will show up next chapter, but who knows right?**

**I will say this. One of these four girls is going to be Ash's final pairing partner. I changed the list a little because I had a change of heart. It may or not be more common.**

**1\. Ash x Elesa**

**2\. Ash x Serena**

**3\. Ash x Lyra**

**4\. Ash x Dawn**

**Serena and Dawn are pretty common, while Elesa is not very common, and you never see Lyra fanfictions. So… Let me Know who of the four you think it is. Again, I do not expect to reveal who is going to be Ash's second pairing partner, but things may change.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first battle scene's as well.**

**Anyway, That's all I Have for you guys today. Please Follow, Fav, Share, ETC. See ya all later!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	6. A Friendly Encounter

**Hey readers! Here's chapter 6 of 10 Minutes! Don't worry, I will explain quite a bit about the main portion of the story soon. I figured giving a backstory is very important. The other pairings will be revealed shortly so just bear with me!**

**I have decided there will be lemons in later chapters, and there will be fluff in these following chapters. Anyhow, In this chapter, they are no longer in Sinnoh, they are in Kalos now. You can guess who that means they're gonna run into…**

**A very important character is in this chapter as well. Won't take you very long to recognize who it is…**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 6**

_Lumiose City…_

"Heck Yes! Badge Number 5, here I come!" A slightly taller raven-haired boy said enthusiastically. "Ash, slow down!" A gorgeous blonde groaned.

Ash and Cynthia were currently admiring Lumiose city. Jasmine and John had opted out to going to the gym and decided to grab some food. They had been supposed to go clothes shopping, but instead, they found themselves running towards the gym.

Ash had mastered many more Aura Abilities in Sinnoh. He had mastered healing and speed. John, naturally, learned even more than before. In the championship matchup, John and a trainer named Tobias had battled.

In the final battle, Tobias had three Pokémon left, and John only had two. Darkrai was one of Tobias' last Pokémon. However, John's ace still remained unwavered, and that turned out to be the difference. His Jolteon single handedly took out Darkrai and his Latios as well. When Tobias had sent out a Moltres, John had countered with Feraligator. Feraligator ended up defeating Moltres with a Hydro Pump. Jasmine had cried with joy and ran out to congratulate her boyfriend.

They had kissed passionately and caused a bit of a scene. Ash and Cynthia walked down holding hands as well. Ash had been eliminated by Tobias, falling 6-4. He had fought valiantly, but at least his friend had won it all in the end.

Unfortunately for John, winning the league meant lots of girls wanted autographs, so Jasmine was always on her guard. It wasn't that she didn't trust her boyfriend; it was just that she had to make sure no girl decided she wanted a make-out session with her love. John seemed on constant awareness as well, so she really didn't have to worry.

Ash and John had both hit their growth spurts. While John was nearing 17 years old, he had grown to 6 foot 2". He doubted he would get much taller, but was glad for it. He had a very nice beard that was always freshly trimmed. His dark brown hair was still short and yet still gently spiked in the front.

Ash, who had been 5 foot 10" before, was now 6 foot even. He always kept his spiky raven like hair. However, the lightning marks on his cheeks had begun to fade. He had grown very muscular and was growing a bit of a 6-pack. It was safe to say that both Cynthia and Jasmine enjoyed their boyfriends, and would often blush heavily whenever they saw their males without shirts on.

However, what had been catching their attention the most was that there was a place called the FOLT. It stood for the Facility of Legendary Tournaments. It was currently under construction in the Kanto Region. Ash had been pumped up for when it was done, however, it was set to be completed in two years, much to Ash's disappointment. John had grinned and said that on the bright side of things, they could train and become insanely strong before the tournament started. That had cheered him up a little bit. They caught bits and pieces of information on the facilities progress here and there. Regardless, the crew of four was currently in Lumiose city, the biggest city in Kalos. Ash grinned at the sight of the giant electric type gym. "Lets…" He began to run inside before a voice said. "Ahem."

Ash turned to see a very attractive blonde standing there. Her chest was very impressive, and her body was catching the eyes of many males. Ash said confused. "Um… Hi? What can I do for you miss?"

She turned around and hung up her phone which had been hidden in her opposite hand. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Sorry again, I was on the phone with my friends, they're annoying." She sighed. Cynthia smiled. "Its fine. I'm Cynthia Shirona." She introduced herself.

Ash said proudly. "And I'm Ash Ketchum!" The girl smiled. "I'm Serena. Its nice to meet you both!" After a bit of talking, they found out she was training to become a Pokémon master herself. She had defeated the 5th gym leader, which turned out to be her friend Clemont. Ash had grown to trust this very sweet and attractive girl.

Cynthia paused as she watched the two talk. She suddenly paused. She attempted to recall her vision she had a few months previously. She recalled seeing Jasmine and a gorgeous redhead next to John, and she tried to remember who was standing next to Ash as well. She suddenly gasped. It had been a gorgeous blond haired girl! She was about 5 foot 8 or 5 foot 9. She suddenly realized that this was Ash's other mate. She pondered to herself if Ash was ever having these visions that she was having.

Serena, meanwhile, was blushing hard. The boy in front of her was very good-looking. His abs were popping through his shirt, and Serena found herself finding it very difficult to concentrate on talking to him. She suddenly gasped. Ash noticed this.

He guessed, 'She is seeing the same thing as Cynthia had seen, her future.' after a brief moment, Serena came back to reality.

She smiled to herself. 'He's cute too.'

Serena met John and Jasmine shortly afterwards. Jasmine offered a polite hello, and then stopped talking. It was normal for Jasmine to do that. She was more on the quiet side, especially around strangers. John on the other hand, laughed merrily and said. "Heyo! I'm John! Great to meet more friends!"

Serena smiled at his cheerfulness. She showed them around Lumiose, got them more clothes, and showed them multiple café's. She even got them a personal visit with professor Sycamore, the Pokémon professor of the Kalos region.

What was really interesting about the visit with Professor Sycamore was that John and him were laughing and sharing stories of their adventures all over the Pokémon world. Jasmine politely sat right next to her boyfriend and snuggled into his side. John wrapped his arm around her waist and softly kissed her on the lips, and then went back to talking with the professor with her in his arms.

While that was going on, Serena, Ash, and Cynthia all were talking and laughing while sharing stories. "So Shauna ended up chasing Chespin off a waterfall!" She finished laughing, with Ash and Cynthia laughing along with her. Cynthia had to smile to herself.

'She's so happy and carefree. She must've had the vision by now, I guess I should get to know her now that she's going to be Ash's second mate. Cynthia thought happily.

"So Ash…" Serena began nervously. Ash turned to her completely oblivious. "Hm? What's up?" She paused for a second before asking him. "Do you have room for one more on your journey?" She asked nervously.

Ash looked at her while grinning. "Of course!" He exclaimed. He turned to his gorgeous girlfriend. "What do you say sweetie?" He asked for her input.

Cynthia smiled. Ash is always the sweetest, asking for other people's inputs. She thought. "Sure! Jasmine and John will love to have you!" She agreed.

And so it stood like that. Serena was overjoyed to be able to travel with other people. At that nights dinner at the Pokémon center, John raised a glass (of water) and said. "Here's to the rest of our journey with our new friend!" Everyone cheered, and then Serena asked everyone.

"Hey guys, have you heard of FOLT?" She asked them, full of excitement. Ash nodded eagerly. "Heck yeah I have! What about it?"

"Well, they're running a very special cruise. As matter of fact, anyone who participates in the Kalos league is allowed to enter the cruise! So it's in a few months, but it's supposed to be amazing! You can even take a guest apiece!" She squealed.

"Wow! That's amazing!" John exclaimed. He noticed Jasmine and Cynthia looking forlorn. He immediately looked concerned. "What's wrong girls?" Cynthia sighed. "Right after the Kalos league takes place, we're supposed to see Mr. Goodshow for some kind of reunion… that's very unfortunate." Cynthia sadly shook her head while Jasmine looked very disappointed. John noticed her girlfriends sad look and tried to cheer her up.

Serena smiled. "Hey don't worry! Anything can change in a few months time right?" Jasmine smiled. "You're right Serena. Thanks for trying to cheer us up." Serena chirped. "My pleasure!" Ash turned to Serena. "Me and John will be able to make it Serena." She smiled at him brightly. "That's good news! At least I won't be all alone." Serena then yawned. "Hey guys I'm sorry to cut this a little short but I'm going to bed."

Ash waved to their new member. "See you tomorrow!" As Serena walked out, she looked at Ash before winking playfully and then swung her hips around in a very flirtatious manner before walking upstairs.

John and Jasmine also got up. "We're going to retire as well." Jasmine smiled. Cynthia said to her, "Sleep well! We're leaving Lumiose tomorrow!" She reminded her friend. Ash smacked high-fives with John before John retreated upstairs.

Ash and Cynthia paused to look at each other before they both paused to chuckle nervously. Cynthia then looked into Ash's eyes for a moment or two while Ash stared back. She then grinned and pushed her mouth to his firmly, and they walked upstairs still making out.

_That Night…_

John was sleeping peacefully in his room. It happened to be connected with Jasmines, and it was across from Ash's and Cynthia's. He was having an amazing dream about him and jasmine when all of the sudden, a voice said.

"J-John?" A soft female asked.

John immediately looked up to see Jasmine staring at him with a scared look in her eyes. He sat up. "Hey love, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"It was Bad dream. You got killed in a boating accident. I got the news and I was crying myself to sleep for ages." She paused before breaking down in tears. John immediately got up and engulfed her in his arms. She cuddled with him before murmuring, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

John didn't even hesitate. "Whatever you need to feel comfortable love." He whispered. She smiled a little before giving John quite a start. She, very slowly, removed her nightgown. John gasped in slight disbelief and he took in the sights of her heavenly curves. Although it was dark outside, he could still see every part of her body perfectly. Her long brown hair went all the way down her back. Her very pretty face looked shy and yet happy. Her breasts were probably a B-cup. Her body was not quite developed, however, she looked simply stunning. John himself was only in his boxers, but as he was debating on how far to take things, he suddenly thought.

She won't want to go that far… Especially when she's young and just had a nightmare about me getting killed. He guessed.

He guessed correct. Jasmine walked up to him and allowed her boobs to press into his chest while he squeezed her amazing bum. He kissed her on the mouth and she kissed back. And then, John led the way to the bed. John sat down first and Jasmine slid in after, snuggling in his muscular arms.

She flipped herself so her face was staring right into John's. She sighed as John placed his hands on her ass, and kissed him firmly. She then fell into a peaceful sleep with her head on his chest. As she slept, John stroked her hair slowly with one hand while his other rested on her backside.

He paused, deep in thought.

_Serena sure is into Ash… I wonder who my other mate is…_He thought as he too fell asleep with the girl he loved in his arms, and the red-haired girl deep in his thoughts.

**AN: Hey Guys, How did I do? I decided to show who Ash's other mate this chapter… Don't hate please hahahaha. I've never thought much of Serena so I figured to give her some credit in this Fanfiction.**

**Pairings, are almost complete… Or are they? You'll have to find out what I mean.**

**Next chapter should be another smaller time skip to the Cruise. Again, SHOULD BE. No gurantees.**

**Let Me Know What you think.**

**Please Review, Fav, Follow, and Share!**

**See ya Soon!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	7. Hand of Death

**Hey Guys... wow not much to say lol.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 7. This is the cruise chapter. This is a VERY, and I repeat, VERY Important chapter.**

**I would pay attention to this chapter and the following chapter. They will probably be the two most important chapters in the story to this point.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**John: 16**

**Serena: 16**

**Jasmine: 16**

**Cynthia: 17**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 7**

_Time Skip… FOLT Cruise…_

Ash gawked at the massive cruise ship. It appeared to be ten stories tall. It was a beautiful white color. Serena was gushing at the sight of the massive ship.

"It's so big!" She exclaimed. John whistled. "You're not wrong sister." He agreed wholeheartedly. They walked into the ship and the man who was working the counter didn't even notice them. John cleared his throat, "AHEM."

The lazy teen looked up and gasped in shock when he saw the winner of the Kalos league standing there along with two others. The one closest to him looked slightly annoyed.

"M-miss Y!?" he sputtered, almost incoherently. Serena smiled playfully. "Don't worry, we'll find our own way." She said, a little annoyed.

They walked past the shell-shocked teen as John whipped out his phone and texted something to Jasmine.

'Hey Luv Its John. I'm on the boat with Ash and Serena… Its amazing! The boat is really fantastic! I wish you were hear with me though. Anyway, I'll text you soon letting you know what we're up to. See you in a couple days luv! '

He put his phone in his pocket while smiling to himself. He then walked a bit faster to keep up with Ash and Serena. They went to their rooms and examined their entire luggage. Ash nodded. "It's all here. They really are good."

They stared amongst one another before John broke the tension. "I'm gonna call Jasmine. I'll be back in a couple." He said before walking out of the room. Serena said to Ash. "I'm…gonna take a walk around. I'll see you in a bit Ash." She told him before walking out of the room. Ash paused and with nothing else to do except wait for his friends to return to explore the ship, he sat down and waited.

Suddenly, he looked out and realized quite a bit of time had passed. The boat was currently moving and the dock was nowhere in sight anymore. Ash smiled a bit and called out his Eevee.

It cried, "Eeeeev!" Before running into Ash's arms and cuddling there. Eevee had not wanted to evolve in years past, so Ash did not force it to. John's Eevee was no different. While Eevee made itself at home, Ash was wondering exactly what his friends were up to.

_Jasmine…_

Jasmine sighed as she looked around at her fellow gym leaders, whom she had once been a part of. It had been nice at first, being able to catch up and all, but now, all she really wished for was for he boyfriend to call her. Cynthia, who sat next to her, was no different. She missed Ash, while Jasmine missed John. And then, Jasmine's phone rang. She looked at it and squealed happily.

She immediately said, "Hello!?" A happy and calm voice replied over the phone. "Hey Luv. How's the party?" Her boyfriend asked. She sighed. "It's okay… It's just not the same without you here John."

John nodded. "I feel the same way about this…" He suddenly paused. He looked around. He then narrowed his eyes. "John?" Jasmine called through the phone. John looked back and said to Jasmine. "Sorry, something feels… off here. Probably just my imagination though, don't worry." John assured her.

_Ash…_

Ash was still bored. He stroked Eevee's fur before going over to the giant flat screen TV that was on the wall next to his bed. He examined it before touching it. A screen popped up that said, "Clemont Industries."

"AH!" he exclaimed. "Clemont was the one who built this ship!" He smiled and the thought of Serena's friend making something so large and amazing. He decided that he would examine the entire ship, just for laughs. He saw a hot-tub, an outdoor and indoor pool, a 5 star restaurant, the captains quarters, a giant waterslide that went from the outdoor pool to the indoor pool, shuffleboard, a Pokémon battle arena, and tons more. Ash wasn't even sure how they fit all of this on the ship.

"Maybe I should tell the others about this, they'd love to know about everything they can do!" Ash thought happily, and then used Aura Scan, a special ability that allowed him to scan a certain area for a certain individual(s). He used it.

He scanned John's Aura generally nearby. He appeared to be engaging in a conversation with someone. Ash paused before remembering.

'Ah yeah. He's on the phone with Jas.' Ash nodded to himself before scanning for Serena's aura. He became slightly confused when he couldn't find her. He tried again, and much fiercer. He became perplexed when, although he found her, she was located near the engine room. Ash was beyond lost. Why was she there?

_John…_

"Yeah babe don't worry. Ash is still in his room, and Serena is walking around. Everything is okay. You don't have to worry about a thing." He assured her for the umpteenth time.

However, then, John gasped and held his head. This… this was wrong. John suddenly said. "Something is wrong here." He swung his head around, looking for anything suspicious. He saw none, but knew to trust his instincts. Jasmine cried.

"JOHN! What's wrong?" John spoke into the phone. "I don't know, but something is very wrong on this ship and I need to find it before something bad happens. Jasmine, I love you." He said before hanging up and running to the Captain's quarters.

He was met by a very big security guard. He stood in his way and was frowning at John. "Sorry, these are the captains quarters. The restrooms are that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction.

John nodded and slowly turned away before swinging back and crying. "OH NO YOUR MOM IS DYING!" The guard whirled around and cried. "WHERE?!" and before he knew it, Aura Knock Out had done it's job. John entered the quarters and the captain turned in surprise.

"Captain Williams!" John cried. The man looked at John with confused eyes. He was in his late twenties, and was an average looking man. He had a mess of black hair and looked very alert and up to date. He asked. "Who's asking?"

"My name is John Stamkos! You have to evacuate this ship, NOW!" He cried. The man looked beyond bewildered. "I-I'm sorry?"

John sighed. "Look. I'm a bit of a psychic, if you may, I am an aura-mancer. And I have a very bad feeling about something on this ship. It's capable of who knows what. Please believe me when I say evacuate!" He pleaded.

The man paused while staring at John. He then decided. "Get this lunatic out of my sight." Two men rushed John and John socked one of them in the gut. He tumbled over. The second man landed a blow on his face, but only to get one right back where he landed one. That man collapsed as well. John spit out some blood before saying. "Remember the warning I just gave you… You may have just cost thousands their lives. To deny the word of an Aura-Mancer, you better hope I stop this tidal wave of destruction before it's too late." John was gone within a second.

As he ran down the stairs, John whispered to himself, 'Something is about to happen.'

_Ash…_

He was still examining the ships interior while thinking about Serena. And while he was, the door burst open. Ash whirled around to see a gasping John there. John said to him, "Something is very wrong Ash."

Ash looked confused. "What do you mean?"

John asked him. "Something isn't right with this boat dude. Hack into the security camera's, find everything and anything that looks out of place."

Ash looked at him before shrugging and using Aura-Intelligence to sweep through the boat's cameras. They flipped through cameras at an amazing speed until Ash said.

"WAIT. Go back." John flipped back three cameras and was surprised to see Serena on the lower decks. She was walking by herself, and had her phone up to her ear. "Maybe she got lost?" Ash questioned. John shook his head. "Not likely."

They watched as Serena slowly walked down the main engine corridor, and then even more closely as Serena stopped walking and looked around. She then turned towards the door that was directly to her right. She looked confused for a moment, and turned to move on.

And then, John and Ash could only gasp in absolute terror as the door opened as fast as lightning, and a giant metal claw grabbed Serena by her waist, and yanked her into the room. The only thing left to see or hear in the hallway was her blood-curdling scream she gave out when she was sent to her demise.

**AN: OH SHIT… what happened to Serena?**

**I apologize. This one was kind of a short chapter. Yeah. I know it was like the shortest chapter yet.**

**Well, what do you think is going to happen? Ash and John… will they save her? You're gonna have to find out.**

**The next Chapter is the pivotal point. Get ready. It's gonna get good.**

**Please Like, Review, Follow, Fav, and Share!**

**Thanks for reading, and get ready for Chapter Number 8!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	8. The Sting of Betrayal

**Hey Guys, Here's Chapter 8.**

**This is it! This it the most important chapter of the entire story, (Most likely). It will probably be average sized, unlike last one that was barely 1,500 words.**

**Well, here goes! Chapter 8 is on in 3, 2, 1…**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 8**

_LAST CHAPTER…NOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 7 THIS IS A SPOILER_

_They watched as Serena slowly walked down the main engine corridor, and then even more closely as Serena stopped walking and looked around. She then turned towards the door that was directly to her right. She looked confused for a moment, and turned to move on._

_And then, John and Ash could only gasp in absolute terror as the door opened as fast as lightning, and a giant metal claw grabbed Serena by her waist, and yanked her into the room. The only thing left to see or hear in the hallway was her blood-curdling scream she gave out when she was sent to her demise._

_Present Time…_

The two were deathly silent. Nobody knew what to do nor what to say. It was a moment of absolute disbelief and horror. Ash was the one to break the tension.

"Let's go show this son of a fucking bitch that no god-damn claw arm is gonna stop two aura mancers." He said with a tinge of venom in his voice as he turned on his heel and stomped towards the doorway. John was still lost in thought.

'Something isn't right with this…Why would Serena be DOWN THERE in the first place… it makes no sense.' John pondered before walking away. The screen glowed red and went blank as John stepped foot outside the room. The duo walked down the stairs with an aggression and motivation to save their friend. Ash looked towards the bright blue sky once more before noticed a Helicopter rotating around the ship in the sky. It had the words, "JOHTO'S SKYLINE" written in big blue letters on the outside of the hovercraft. Ash nodded towards it before walking towards the main deck.

_Cynthia…_

Cynthia was watching the news broadcast of Johto's Skyline, the news group that covered international affairs but was broadcasted to johto. She looked around the facility that was located at the top of Mount Silver. It had been a place for champions, elite four members, gym leaders, and frontier brains to commute and exchange in conversations, battles, and meals. It was a great time for most people. Again, most people.

Currently, Cynthia was just one of those people who wasn't enjoying themselves. This was because she currently missed a certain raven-haired trainer whom she called her boyfriend. She looked to her right and saw another brown haired girl with the same exact forlorn look on her face.

"I wonder how the boys and serena are doing." Cynthia sighed. Jasmine shook her head. "Not good if I was guessing." Cynthia turned her head in surprise. "What? What do you mean?" Jasmine replied. "I talked to John awhile ago. He said something wasn't right on the ship, and he had to find it before something bad happened."

She sighed worriedly. "He also told me he loved me, and then he hung up." Cynthia shook it off. "It was probably just a see you soon, I love you babe, kinda thing."

Jasmine shook her head once again. "He was making it sound like it would be the last time he would ever see me." She said, slightly tearing up. Cynthia tried to stay positive, but that news was hardly anything positive. She began to worry herself on what exactly HER boyfriend was up to as she glanced back once again to the TV screen, which happened to be getting a close-up view of the very same boat her boyfriend was on nearly 3,000 kilometers away.

_Ash and John…_

Flight by flight they descended, their determination keeping them going. Finally, when they reached the door when Serena had been captured, they listened for any noise that was suspicious. Ash looked at John with the same look John was giving Ash. It was confirmed. There was no noise whatsoever…so what exactly had Serena been listening to?

Ash paused before John nodded to him. Ash stepped in front of the doorway, prepared to get pulled in. However, one second passed. Then two. Then three. Then five. Then ten. Nothing happened. The two looked at each other, very confused by now.

"Guess we do it the old fashioned way." Ash said grinning before using an aura-sphere on the door, knocking the giant metal door to the ground. Ash and John stepped inside with caution, only to be shocked as the walls repaired themselves. The room was only lit up by a small lamp in the middle of the room, which was maybe 10 Feet by 10 feet.

All of the sudden, when Ash took a step closer to the light, the entire room lit up. There were television screens all around the room. Ash saw strange pictures along the walls of the room, which were strange drawings that five-year olds would draw. John walked closer to the light only to trip on some sort of hatch. Ash helped John to his feet just as a loud voice pierced the room that they knew all too well.

"HELLO ASH KETCHUM AND JOHN STAMKOS. I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU." The duo looked up to the screen, and were is complete and utter disbelief with who they saw.

Ash whispered sofly. "S-s-serena?" John looked shocked as well. Sure enough, on every screen in the room, Serena's face had appeared. Ash only said. "W-what… What…?" he was beyond lost.

Serena smiled. "I can tell you're confused. Let me just give you the basic idea." Her voice turned ice cold. "You are about to die the most simple of deaths." Ash looked beyond shocked. "W-w-what?! You're going to suffocate us in this room?" he looked horrified.

Serena smiled evilly. "No, something much worse."

Ash cried. "Starvation? Dying from thirst? What is it?"

Serena smirked. "Oh, something even better." The room around them flashed, and suddenly the pictures were gone. In replacement, were strange looking squares. John looked at one of them and gasped. He whirled around in horror.

John immediately cried. "MY GOD!" He turned to Ash. "She's going to blow up the entire ship!" Ash gasped and turned to Serena who was grinning madly.

"S-serena! Don't do this!" He cried. "We're friends! You're supposed to be my second mate!" John turned to his friend.

'So Ash has had the vision of him being with two girls…' John thought.

Serena began laughing madly. "Hahahaha! It worked didn't it? Your idiot girlfriend Cynthia told me everything I needed to know to gain your trust. She said that I looked like the girl from the visions you and her had together, being lovers, soul mates, being wed together. I realized how easy it would be to fool you and your group." She smirked at them. Ash clenched his fist as he called Cynthia an Idiot.

She then turned to John. "However, he never truly trusted me. I could feel it." Ash turned to John who nodded slowly. "Something was up about her… I just didn't know for sure." Serena laughed again. "All I had to do was fake having a vision! If I truly looked like someone whom ash was destined to be with, then you would gain my trust easily! It's amazing what one little event can do right?" She teased them.

Ash went for his cell phone but Serena just chucked. "Oh, you can try to call anyone you want! Only all cell service is blocked in here… tough luck honey." She smirked yet again at the two.

John was currently thinking of a way out of their current predicament. Ash said to her, "WHY!? WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!? JUST KILL ME FACE-TO-FACE, SPARE THEM!" Ash cried desperately.

Serena shrugged. "They're of no use to me. They're pests." John questioned her. "Why would you gain our trust in the first place? You've got nothing to gain from killing us, why did you go through months upon months of traveling with us only to kill us in the end?"

Serena laughed. "That's none of your business sweetie. Such as shame though, having to kill two very young, handsome men." She sighed mock-sadly.

Ash roared. "WHY DO THIS?! WHY KILL US!? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!?" Serena turned to walk away, but Ash would have none of it. "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!"

Serena stopped and smirked. "I'm part of the three pillars, a secret organization. The name is of no use to you, because you'll be dead anyway. I will say this, they've been watching your every move, just waiting with baited breath for their time to strike. Motivation, Technology, and Skill are all it takes to defeat one entirely, no matter the strength they possess." Serena said laughing coldly.

Ash shook his head. "These poor people… they're all going to die, just because you couldn't care about them."

Serena looked uncaring. "Yes. They are a waste of my time -" All of the sudden, she whipped out a handheld grip with a bright red button on it.

" – and so are you." She pressed the button.

"NO!" John roared.

_Cynthia / Jasmine… A minute prior…_

Jasmine was trying something she never had before. She was attempting to use aura herself. It was proving worthless. She was in a meditative stance, trying to relieve her mind of anything and everything that wasn't on focus. That focus was her love. She had called him three times in the past twenty minutes, and yet no response came in return.

Cynthia sighed. "I don't think its working…" Jasmine ignored her and concentrated. She paused and thought of her boyfriend, and only her boyfriend. His loving eyes, his happy smile, his humorous personality, his hot body, him. Just him, and only then it hit her. She was feeling something come over her. It was a mix of emotions. Desperation, Fear, Sorrow, Terror.

The words rang throughout her brain.

_I Love You Jasmine._

Jasmine opened her eyes in a flash. "OH GOD NO!"

And then, as she looked upon the TV, the Entire Cruise Ship Exploded into pieces. Cynthia screamed. Fire erupted from all over the ship in a blind fury.

All the champions, elite four members, gym leaders, and frontier brains had paused to look at the spectacle. The halo of fire rained down from above as people and Pokemon alive were slaughtered by the onslaught of the explosion. Lance, champion of Kanto and Johto, was shell-shocked. Steven, Hoenn's leader, was in disbelief. Diantha, the Kalos queen, appeared to be paralyzed.

The boat continued to collapse. The slide that connected the outdoor and indoor pool detonated into thousands of tiny pieces. People were seen jumping overboard with their Pokémon falling behind. Pokémon were seen drowning along with young kids. People were running around on fire as the boat began to tilt to the right.

People continued to hurl themselves overboard. The ships captain was seen leaping over the railing along with many of his staff. However, after just 30 short seconds, the boat had completely collapsed into the water.

But that wasn't it. Lance suddenly cried. "W-what's THAT!?" The group looked and saw something giant on the underside of the boat. Before anyone knew what was happening, The entire boat had detonated once more. Once Again Fire rained down from the heavens as Pokémon and humans alike were pelted. The wounded would either drown or get saved by a strong Pokémon.

Agonizing cries were heard from even the helicopter which was still hovering above the wreckage. Finally, the wreckage of the boat sank, never to be seen from again. The silence in the room was painful. Lance held his cape over his eyes and wiped tears away unshamefully. Anabel, the sailor maiden, began sobbing. A gorgeous blonde and stunning redhead were crying in each other's arms.

However, it was the mournful wail of Jasmine, the ex-steel type gym leader and the sound of ex-sinnoh champion Cynthia falling to her knees and crying for her soul mate that left their world too early.

It was the most tragic day in the history of Pokémon.

**AN: Wow… I know right… I even surprised myself a bit. That was hell of a good chapter though.**

**So… Serena was actually working against them the entire time. John had his suspicions but couldn't bring up evidence.**

**Jasmine and Cynthia mourn their lost lovers… I feel bad for them. But, you'll have to wait until next chapter.**

**Trust me, this story is FAR from over.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, Like, and share!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	9. A Different Point of View

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with Chapter 9! Before I go much further, as usual, I urge you to read LegionZ's The Betrayed Rises. It's an amazing story so I would highly recommend reading it.**

**Anyway, As you can probably guess, this will be another very important chapter. I will show another flashback at the start of the chapter to remind all what happened, assuming you forgot.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 9**

_**NOTE: THIS IS A KEY SPOILER. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER UP TO CHAPTER 8, TURN BACK NOW.**_

_Last Chapter On 10 Minutes…_

_The words rang throughout her brain._

_I Love You Jasmine_

_Jasmine opened her eyes in a flash. "OH GOD NO!" She cried. And then, as she looked upon the TV, the Entire Cruise Ship Exploded into pieces. Cynthia screamed. Fire erupted from all over the ship in a blind fury._

_Agonizing cries were heard from even the helicopter, which was still hovering above the wreckage. Finally, the wreckage of the boat sank, never to be seen from again. The silence in the room was painful. Lance held his cape over his eyes and wiped tears away unshamefully. Anabel, the sailor maiden, began sobbing. A gorgeous blonde and stunning redhead were crying in each other's arms._

_However, it was the mournful wails of Jasmine, the ex-steel type gym leader and the sound of ex-sinnohchampion Cynthia falling to her knees and crying for her soul mate that left their world too early._

_It was the most tragic day in the history of Pokémon._

_Jasmine…_

She was crying and wailing. Her boyfriend was dead. The boy she had almost lost her virginity to was gone. But she had so many questions! Why did someone rig the ship with an explosive? Where was John when the ship detonated?

She cried. The other champions noticed her bawling and wondered what got her so upset. Even though they were all sad and dejected it was a little out of place. Suddenly, Mr. Goodshow whispered to them all. "Her boyfriend was on that boat. Same with Cynthia's boyfriend."

A few gasps went up from the room. They felt pain for the poor girls. Jasmine hugged Cynthia and they wept in one anothers arms.

_Cynthia…_

She screamed when she saw the ship explode. She felt herself stumble back a few feet. She tried to comprehend what she just saw.

N-No… It can't be…H-he can't be g-g-gone… She thought in disbelief. She turned to her left where Jasmine was crying. Cynthia couldn't take it. The weight of the event had taken its toll on her. Her knees caved in on themselves and she broke down sobbing, She wept for the boy that she lost, and for the boy she loved.

_Remains of the Cruise Ship…_

Kids and Pokémon had been trapped in air pockets from when the ship went down. A cyndaquil was struggling to breathe. A terrified group of Eevee was drowning. Many children were trying to escape but with no avail.

"I-I think this is it for us Eevee…" One little girl said. The tiny fox whimpered. "Eeeeev?" In a terrified voice. Just then, the girl gasped. "Oh no…" She began to struggle.

"I-I c-can't…" She whimpered. Her whole body was about to be consumed. "G-g-g-goodbye Eevee… Take care…" She got out before the water consumed her. The tiny fox squealed and dove in after it's friend. However, it couldn't see a thing, and had no choice but to resurface. It huddled together with the last three remaining Eevee, and waited to be consumed as well.

_Jasmine and Cynthia an Hour Later…_

They had decided to fly to Pallet town to give Mrs. Ketchum the bad news. John never talked about his family, so Jasmine didn't know where to go. However, Ash had told Cynthia where his old home was, even though he seemed very on edge about it.

With Tear stained eyes they rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a well-kept looking woman opened the door. "Yes? More Salesmen?" She questioned. Cynthia shook her head. "N-No. Are you Mrs. Ketchum?" The woman looked curious.

"Yes I am. What is it?" She asked. Jasmine said softly. "Ash is dead."

She looked shocked. "W-what?" She gasped.

Cynthia nodded weakly. "He was on the FOLT Cruise before it exploded." Mrs. Ketchum looked shocked. "I-I…I'm sorry." Mrs. Ketchum turned around and wiped tears away from her eyes. She looked like she was about to break down. "I…I just need to be alone her for a little while. Thank you for telling me girls. He and John died happy though, I'm sure of it." She said sadly.

The girls nodded and walked out. She closed the door slowly behind them. On the way to the house John and Ash had given them all to stay in whenever they were bored, Jasmine suddenly gasped.

Cynthia looked curious. "What is it?"

Jasmine stared at her friend. "I… I just thought of something." "What?"

Jasmine said softly. "We told her Ash died, right?"

Cynthia nodded. Jasmine continued while closing her eyes. "She said, Thank you for telling me girls. He and John died happy though, I'm sure of it." She repeated. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked at Cynthia again.

"We never told her that John was on the boat."

Cynthia gasped. "She knew that Ash and John were on the boat. Who told her?" Cynthia pondered. (REMEMBER, THE GIRLS ARE UNAWARE OF WHAT HAPPENED ON THE FOLT CRUISE.)

Jasmine wondered. "M-Maybe Ash Called her just before it went down."

Cynthia nodded as they flew off towards the secret house on top of Mt. Silver.

_Reporter Brittany Jones… (THIS IS A OC FROM LEGIONZ'S THE BETRAYED RISES)_

An attractive blonde girl with bright blue eyes and wearing a very formal dress prepared her statement. She was currently on a boat in the middle of the ocean. She sighed. This was going to be a worldwide disaster. She sighed once more as the camera guy said. "And we're online in three, two, one…!"

"Hello Everyone, My Name is Brittany Jones and I am here today bringing you what I believe is the world's greatest disaster in the history of this world. You are now looking at the sight of the carnage of the FOLT Cruise that took off just a few short hours ago. Experts have determined that the cause of the explosion was indeed Sabotage of some sort.

However, being able to pinpoint who is responsible for this attack is difficult because there is no way of knowing who was the target on the ship since so many strong and powerful trainers were on the ship.

We have also received intelligence that Clemont, the Gym leader of Lumiose city in the Kalos region, is offering a reward to the person / people who can find those responsible for destroying the ship. Clemont had reportedly worked on the ship for 2 years.

The casualties for this event are rising through the roof. From the 3,000 people who were on the ship, only 200 have been confirmed to be alive. One of those people is the winner of this year's Kalos League, Miss Serena Y. She surfaced from the boat in disbelief, and said her two friends were lost in the explosion. She was very tearful and many people attempted to comfort her.

Mr. Charles Goodshow has also informed us that SOLT will be postponed for an unknown amount of time so that they can spend time and money to find those responsible for such an act.

We have confirmed now that a total of 2, 752 people are either dead or missing. Rescue teams are preparing their squadrons to go in and search, but it may already be too late for the people inside the boat. Amongst those presumed dead, Is Sinnoh League Victor John Stamkos. According to Miss Y, He was with her other friend Ash Ketchum in their cabin, which was located in the very middle of the ship. She had gone out to see the perimeter of the ship when the explosion had occurred. She saw the damage and quickly untied the closest lifeboats. She had allowed other people to go on the boat while she herself swam alongside the boat. She is currently mourning the loss of her two friends.

We will give out more information on the disaster as soon as we can. For all of those who lost friends and family on the boat, we hold you in our hearts."

_The Eevee…_

Time passed. They had actually lost track of all time. The air was becoming stale. They were scared and crying. They were all baby Pokémon, they were inexperienced.

One by one, the Eevee began to get lightheaded. Theyknew the end was near. However, what happened nextwas the most terrifying thing they would ever experience. The ship rumbled, and then completely went under. All the air that was left the ship almost immediately.

The Eevee cried as the water engulfed them. They squirmed around underwater in complete desperation while the last of their life faded away.

The Eevee that had seen its friend die was the last Eeveeto lose consciousness. However, just before it lost consciousness, it saw something coming towards it at a very fast speed. That was the last thing it remembered before blacking out.

COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH

The Eevee remembered gurgling and spitting out seawater. It felt as though it was on the line between life and death. It very faintly opened it's eyes to see someone standing over it. The Eevee suddenly gasped when it felt life return to its body. It opened its eyes completely to see a young man with dark black hair that was thoroughly soaked. He smiled at the Eevee.

Just then, it noticed several figures start running all over the man. The Eevee suddenly realized it were it's brothers and sisters! The Eevee squealed in joy and jumped up to attack the man with hugs and licks for saving them.

The Man laughed. He was 16 years old. He had the face that made girls go absolutely crazy for him. He cried. "H-hey! That tickles!"

Another voice interrupted. "Hahahaha seems they like you!" The first man turned to the second man. The Eevee noticed the second man and ran over to thank him too. The second man laughed quite a bit as well. "No shit Sherlock." The first man said. He appeared serious at first, but then burst out laughing.

The second man continued laughing as well. He had brown hair that was short but was very soaked. He was 6 foot 2'. He was on the way to 18 years of age. He was very buff and his biceps were bulging, but not too much. He too was insanely good-looking.

"I can't believe we made it out." The first man said.

The second man chuckled. "Ash, all I know, is that we're here for a reason. It's our job to find that reason."

Ash grinned. "I know Johnny Boy, but…" He suddenly became sad. "All those people who died…" He then became enraged. "All because of that BITCH SERENA!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

John put his hand on his friend's shoulder. She had betrayed Ash far worse than himself. "We'll get that son-of-a-bitch. She'll pay for what she did to all these people. We'll avenge them."

Ash looked at his friend before nodding. She would pay for what she did. She would know another world of pain.

She would face justice. She would face the inevitable.

She would pay the most handsome of prices for her acts.

Death.

_Yes._Ash decided._"I will kill Serena for the tragedy she has brought upon this world, and anyone who helped her will meet similar fates."_ John nodded towards his friend.

Ash and John looked out over the horizon to where the sun was setting with determined looks in their eyes.

This wasn't over.

**AN: Hahaha I couldn't kill them could I? The majority of next chapter will be a flashback most likely. It may also have some fluff… May being the key word.**

**Anyway, the 2nd pairing will be revealed in time. Here's a key hint… Unova has not been explored yet.**

**I would count on that journey at least taking up one chapter.**

**Anyway, please let me know how I did. This was a bit of an emotional chapter.**

**Poor Cynthia and Jasmine. They will know in time what happened so don't worry.**

**Oh… and something else happened. Lets see if you caught what it was.**

**If you didn't, don't worry. It was something small, and it will be explained next chapter.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Share, and Comment!**

**Hope You Enjoyed!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	10. Fate's Plan

**Hey Guys Here's Chapter 10! If you caught what was different about Ash and John, hats off to you. That was impressive.**

**Here is Chapter 10. It's a big one, hope you like it.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 10**

_Last Chapter…_

_"I can't believe we made it out." The first man said._

_The second man chuckled. "Ash, all I do know, is that we're here for a reason. It's our job to find that reason."_

_Ash grinned. "I know Johnny Boy, but…" He suddenly became sad. "All those people who died…" He then became enraged. "All because of that BITCH SERENA!" He roared at the top of his lungs._

_John put his hand on his friend's shoulder. She had betrayed Ash far worse than himself. "We'll get that son-of-a-bitch. She'll pay for what she did to all these people. We'll avenge them."_

_Ash looked at his friend before nodding. She would pay for what she did. She would know another world of pain._

_She would face justice. She would face the inevitable._

_She would pay the most handsome of prices for her acts._

_Death._

_Yes. Ash decided. 'I will kill Serena for the tragedy she has brought upon this world, and anyone who helped her will meet similar fates.'_

_Ash and John looked out over the horizon to where the sun was setting with determined looks in their eyes._

_This wasn't over._

_Flashback_

_Serena stopped and smirked. "I'm part of the three pillars, a secret organization. The name is of no use to you, because you'll be dead anyway. I will say this; they've been watching your every move, just waiting with baited breath for their time to strike. Motivation, Technology, and Skill are all it takes to defeat one entirely, no matter the strength they possess." Serena said laughing coldly._

_Ash shook his head. "These poor people… they're all going to die, just because you couldn't care about them."_

_Serena looked uncaring. "Yes. They are a waste of my time -" All of the sudden, she whipped out a handheld grip with a bright red button on it._

_" – And so are you." She pressed the button._

_"NO!" John roared._

_Present Time_

The room shook. The TV had flicked off. John roared. "ASH! I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR AURA!" Ash looked towards his friend.

"W-why!?"

"I HAVE A PLAN THAT MAY SAVE US! YOU NEED TO TRUST ME!" He cried. Ash looked towards his friend before nodding. He fired off his aura in a straight blue beam. It hit John, who roared.

"OOOOOOOOOO RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He surrounded Ash and Himself with a bright blue shield.

Then, the room said. (Yes the room)

Detonation in Ten. Nine. Eight.

Ash screamed as he put more power into his aura.

Seven. Six.

"MORE ASH! KEEP GOING!" John yelled.

Five. Four.

John roared as he put more Aura into the shield.

Three.

Ash yelled.

Two.

John closed his eyes and roared.

One.

"MAXXXXXXXX POWERRRRRRRRR!" They roared together.

And then it happened.

Beep Beep. The explosives detonated. The Entire ship exploded into many pieces. Ash could only stare as John desperately held the aura shield up.

Ash gasped. He could see John fearfully losing his strength. Ash suddenly roared. "JOHN! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!"

John looked back towards his friend. "KEEP GOING! DO IT FOR ME! DO IT FOR YOURSELF!"

Ash paused a moment before roaring. "DO IT FOR JASMINE!"

Those words gave John newfound strength. He unleashed everything he had.

"JASSSSSMMMINNNEEEEE!"

And then, all of the sudden, the Aura shield broke. Ash and John screamed as the explosion attacked their bodies. Ash watched as the blue fire attacked his body. Suddenly he became confused. The pain had vanished completely.

John was showing the same confusion. All of the sudden, the blue fire flew straight at the two. It slammed into Ash and John at full force. They both gasped.

'SO MUCH POWER!' Ash thought in disbelief.

'H-how is this possible?' John gasped.

The blue fire lit up even brighter when another explosion shook the ship, just as powerful as the first one. John and Ash screamed when they felt their bodies gaining power. But then, after the blinding, mind numbing pain, all they felt was power flooding their minds and felt his entire aura come back. Ash was no then, something else hit them like tidal waves.

They were Visions that flooded their minds. They closed their eyes to take in the visions.

For Ash, it was his mother kicking him out of his house, his first kiss with Cynthia, meeting new Pokémon, defeating the two bitches in battle, but the final memory was of the time he met John. The two of them fist pumping after deciding they would defeat the world together.

For John, it was visions of his family, talking to Professor Sycamore, getting the two Eevee from the pound, Dawn whispering something in his ear and him shuddering as a response, his first kiss together with Jasmine, the time where she had slept with him, but like Ash, the two of them fist pumping was his final vision.

They opened their eyes at the same time. They looked at each other. There was no fire inside the room anymore.

"I-I-I feel so… strong." Ash said in shock.

John replied. "S-so do I."

"What w-was that?" Ash asked aloud. John suddenly became serious. "Think about that later! We need to help as many people as we can!" John looked towards the door, which was being blocked by tons of crates. Suddenly, his eyes glowed blue and he charged through the crates and blowing the door clean off it's hinges.

Ash gawked at the sight. John himself looked shocked. Ash suddenly grinned. "Neat."

They felt the boat beginning to tip even more. Ash gasped. "We gotta move!"

After ten minutes, they had saved 15 people and their Pokémon from being stuck in their rooms. They cried, "Quick! Get off the ship!" They had saved many people, but then, the boat began to flip. John roared. "JUMP!" He leapt off the boat, with Ash hot on his heels.

They splashed down. Under water, John yelled. "ASH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Suddenly, he blinked. "I can breathe and talk underwater?"

"This is awesome!" A voice cried. John turned to see Ash laughing. John suddenly said. "We can still save more people! Let's go!" He swam towards the sunken ship, and Ash followed. John suddenly paused. "We should take different sides of the ship. That way we can save more people." Ash agreed and swam off.

John opened the cabin doors for many people who were still trapped. Ash searched the ship for air pockets. He found many people and Pokémon trapped. He didn't hesitate to give them a bubble of "Aura Oxygen" It allowed them to breathe for a while underwater.

After searching for twenty minutes, they telepathically communicated, saying to meet up in the center of the ship. They did so. Ash arrived first. He gasped when he saw a little girl who couldn't have been 8 years old floating to the ground. He swam to see if she was alive. She had just passed away.

He felt a pang of regret for not getting there earlier. A voice went through the water. "Don't regret it brotha. We're doing what we can. It's already done. She hopefully died in peace." He turned to see John swimming towards him. John nodded. Ash nodded back. Suddenly, John gasped. "L-look!" Ash turned and saw 4 Pokémon that were struggling to stay afloat. Ash looked around the ship.

He cried. "The Ship is going to the bottom! Get those Pokémon and lets get out of here!" Ash swam to grab two of the poor Pokémon, while John grabbed the other two. They both noticed that they were baby Eevee's. They were very cute Pokémon.

Ash grabbed both of them in one arm and John did the same with the other two. They stared up as the boat began to crash on them. John reacted first.

"Ash! Stay where you are. I've got an idea!" John cried. Ash did so. He paled as the ceiling was closing in on him rapidly. "Heeeerreeee it comes!" John braced for impactwhile shielding the two foxes from harm. Ash doubted that they would make it through this but braced for impact while protecting the other two Eevee as well. Just before the ceiling was about to slam into him, Ash closed his eyes.

But nothing ever connected. However, he heard a very loud noise and the sound of creaking metal. And then it was over. He opened his eyes and blinked. The Ship was gone. He saw John grinning like a madman.

"Dude. We broke through that ceiling like it was nothing!" He said laughing happily. He then swam for the surface with Ash right behind him.

They broke the surface. They looked around. A small strip of land was not too far away, so they swam like hell. They felt no exhaustion whatsoever. It was like they could do anything.

They swam to shore, and then the moment they made it onto dry land, the placed the four Eevee down. They felt their vitals. "They're all alive!" Ash exclaimed. They quickly began to pour life aura into their little bodies.

And then, one by one, they came back. The first one to come back was a tiny baby Eevee. It was Female. It cried in happiness and jumped in joy. All of them soon came to, and were attacking Ash with hugs and kisses.

Ash cried laughing. "H-hey! That tickles!"

John smirked while laughing good-naturedly. "Hahahaha seems they like you!" His grin faded a bit when the Eevee noticed him. One of them squealed and they all ran over to attack him as well.

Ash laughed. Karma was a bitch. "No Shit Sherlock." He said with mock anger. He couldn't hold his face any longer and burst out laughing.

Ash paused a moment and said slightly shocked. "I can't believe we made it out."

John chuckled a bit before answering. "Ash, all I know, is that we're here for a reason. It's our job to find that reason."

Ash smiled a little. "I know Johnny Boy" John frowned at his nickname, but before he could comment, Ash had continued with a rather sad look in his eyes. "But… All those people who died…" He then had a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH SERENA!" He roared in sorrow.

After letting Ash cool off for a moment, John put his hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll get that son-of-a-bitch. She'll pay for what she did to all these people. We'll avenge them."

Ash paused with a reflective look in his eyes. After a moment or so, he turned back to his friend. "I will kill Serena for the tragedy she has brought upon this world, and anyone who helped her will meet similar fates."

John nodded to his friend, and they both looked out towards the horizon, thinking the same thing. 'This isn't over.'

After another moment or so had passed, Ash suddenly said. "What…" John turned. "W-what do you think our girlfriends did when they saw the ship exploding?"

John became fearful. "I never thought about it."

Ash nodded. "We'll go to the Mt. Silver House. We cannotlet Serena know we're still alive."

John looked confused. "Why?"

Ash grinned and telepathically sent his plan. John's face broke out into a grin so wide it almost touched his ears. "Sounds wicked."

Ash wondered. "Still, how are we going to be able to walk around without being recognized?"

John grinned cheekily and snapped his fingers. What happened next made Ash do a double take. John had completely changed his appearance. John was still the same height, but his face looked totally different. His hair was still light brown, only now it was slightly longer and was wavy. It looked as though it had been combed perfectly. His face now had a much finer tuned jaw-line, and his eyes had become a vivid blue.

He looked a ton different. John explained. "A Version of Aura Illusions. I can choose who I looked different to, so… everyone except you, Cynthia, and Jasmine, see this face." He pointed to the face and snapped his fingers once more.

All of the sudden, John was back. Suddenly Ash blinked. John looked confused. "What?"

Ash's eyes narrowed. "Did you always have that good of a jaw-line?"

"Huh?" John questioned. He felt his face. He gasped. He looked at his chest. A gleaming pair of abs was what he got back. Ash did the same check and was beyond shocked when he had the same transformation. "That explosion didn't just give us new abilities and more power, but better looks too!" Ash exclaimed.

John grinned. "That's nice…. VERY Nice…." He was flexing. It popped up five inches now. Ash smirked. But then he chuckled.

"We really should get a move on."

They felt their belts and were relieved when they felt all 6 Pokémon on their belts. They sighed in relief. They had lost no Pokémon.

Ash called out Charizard and Dragonite. Dragonite was used to flying with John, so it was no surprise when it had no problems whatsoever with him flying on its back.

They hopped on. They stared at the four baby Pokémon who were running around in circles. Ash smiled. "They'll be fine." John nodded.

They began to fly away, and that was when the Pokémon took notice. They stopped what they were doing when they couldn't find the two men who had saved their lives. One Eevee looked up and squealed when they saw the men leaving.

They began hopping around and crying for the two to come back. John looked down and saw the Pokémon pleading to come back. John told Ash. "They're just babies. They need someone to take care of them."

Ash sighed and nodded. He just wanted to see Cynthia. As if he read Ash's mind, (Which he probably did), John said. "Don't worry, you'll see your girl soon enough dude."

The two flew back down. Ash saw the two Eevee which he had saved sitting while wagging their tails. Charizardlowered its wing and the two foxes scampered up to ride with them.

The other two ran up on Dragonite's back and snuggled into John's arms. They were babies, so they fit in John's elbows nicely. He chuckled. "Okay Dragonite, to the Mt. Silver House!"

The two flew off into the distance. Soon, the wreckage became second-hand to the two Aura-mancers. They were now focused on one thing and one thing only.

Their Girls.

_Mt. Silver… An hour after the girls arrived…._

The weather was frightfully cold. The baby Pokémon were shivering. John used Aura to keep them warm. Ash did the same, and the babies were no longer cold. One of the foxes came up and licked John on the side of the face. He smiled and rubbed the fox on the head.

Ash called over the roar of the wind. "Where is it?"

John looked around and suddenly yelled. "There!"

Ash looked and saw a very nice house overlooking a gorge. "So you think the girls will be here?"

John yelled. "Yeah! If I had to bet, this is where they would go. Don't hold me to it… but that's what I predict. I hope I'm right."

"Did you leave a light on?" Ash questioned.

"No. Why!?" John yelled as they began to land.

"Because there's one on!" John looked and gasped. The whole house was lit up actually. John smiled and sensed for her aura. "They're here!" He cried.

Ash smiled as they flew towards the deck. The light's for that were also lit up, as if it was a landing platform.

Jasmine and Cynthia… (Same Time)

They were cooking dinner together. The two girls had grown to love each other as though they had been sisters. The two boys had created a friendship so that the other two girls could have one too. They sat by the fireplace and ate Cynthia's homemade recipe of Oran berry salad. Jasmine softly said. "This meal was John's favorite. He always praised you for it." Cynthia smiled softly before saying. "Every meal was Ash's favorite."

They shared a good laugh over that. "Well… Serena made it out alive. That's good, at least one of them made it out alive." She sighed. Still though, it just wasn't the same without their boyfriends back. It was like a piece of their lives had been taken away from them completely.

Jasmine reflected on her time with her boyfriend. She remembered the first time she had met him.

_FLASHBACK_

She remembered. She was having a terrible day. She had lost three battles and Ampharos had gotten sick. She was on her way to check up on him when all of the sudden, as she was walking out of her gym, she ran headfirst into two young boys.

She blushed a bit. They were both very cute, but she had to keep her mind on the prize. "I'm sorry. I need to get to the lighthouse." One asked. "Is there trouble?"

"Yes. The lighthouse Pokémon is very ill. I must get him a very special medicine." She replied. The boys looked curious but the other asked. "Do you have the medicine?"

Jasmine paled. "No I don't…" She suddenly broke down. How did she forget to send someone to go get the medicine she needed? She mentally screamed but then one of the boys said.

"I'll go get it for you, just tell me where it is! Please keep the gym operating while I'm gone. It will only be a few hours, don't worry!" He assured her. Jasmine hadn't even mentioned the idea of going to get some medicine, and yet he was offering to do it for her. She smiled. He was hot and polite.

She smiled. "Okay, deal."

She was honestly doubtful he could pull it off. There were lots of treacherous rocks on the surfing route to Cianwood, which was the location he needed to go. So, she was more than surprised when he returned by nightfall with the medicine that was called a SecretPotion. They walked together to the lighthouse, and on the way up, for some reason, she had decided to hold his hand. The boy looked slightly surprised by it, but did not break the grip.

When they reached the distraught Pokémon and used the secret potion, Jasmine was beyond happy when it worked. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She knew this boy was special by this point.

_FLASHBACK END_

Meanwhile Cynthia was having the same visions Jasmine was. She recalled the first time she saw Ash. **( I already explained it in earlier chapters so I'll just give some feelings instead)**

She saw him as her knight in standing armor. When all hope had appeared to be lost, there was him. He had stood up against the most evil man in Sinnoh and Dialgaitself. She couldn't believe anyone in the world had the bravery he had.

Then of course, after that, she had battled him. He was insanely strong. Not just in pure power or skill, but love for his Pokémon. It was as though his Pokémon would sacrifice themselves to protect their trainer.

And it wasn't forced. They just loved him so much.

Of course, her favorite moment with Ash would have to be their first kiss. His hands had roamed her butt, stroked her hair, and thoroughly made her go crazy for him. His mouth had been so soft and warm. It felt more than good. It felt right.

She sighed in sadness as she knew she would never experience as kiss like that with him ever again. Jasmine came over and sat next to her friend. "Wherever they are," She began. "I hope they're in peace." Cynthia said. There was silence for another moment or so.

"Wait."

Jasmine looked confused. "Wait for what?"

"Did you hear that?" Cynthia questioned her. Jasmine was bewildered. But before she could say anything, the sound of someone or something at the back door. They were slightly worried. It was rare to have visitors, people or Pokémon.

"Don't worry. The door is locked." Cynthia assured her friend and herself. Well, apparently it wasn't, because the door shot open, and the two girls gasped for what was about to come. You can imagine the looks of shock that were on their faces when they saw four brown foxes run inside chasing one another with looks of playfulness on their faces.

Cynthia was watching the foxes in complete confusion. 'How did they open the door even if it wasn't locked…'

Just then, Jasmine's breathing hitched. Cynthia turned to see a sight she would never forget.

Standing in the doorway was a man. He was 6 foot 2'. He was wearing a tight gray t-shirt and khaki shorts.

Jasmine saw the face of the man, gasped and held her hands to her mouth in complete disbelief while her emotions began to flow out of her in the form of fresh tears.

"Hey Jas, Am I too late for dinner?" John asked smiling.

Jasmine burst out crying and ran to hug her boyfriend. John caught her underneath her bum and twirled her around in a circle. He then dropped her so she could cry into his shoulder. She wept.

"I thought I lost you!" She sobbed even harder when he whispered. "I was with you the whole time."

The two lovers continued to embrace one another in love and happiness. Jasmine didn't stop crying. She felt the whole day's toll come flooding back to her, and all she wanted to do was be in the arms of her loving boyfriend. And that was how it stayed. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Meanwhile, Cynthia watched the heartwarming scene. But then, she noticed another figure walk through the doorway. She gasped. He had raven-like hair, and stood about 6 feet tall. He was still wearing his classic blue sweatshirt and Pokémon vest.

Cynthia's eyes welled up with tears as well. Ash smiled at her. "Hey luv." He whispered.

She immediately ran to him and cried into his shoulder. Ash looked into her bloodshot eyes after a moment or two and pressed his lips to the gorgeous blonde's lips. She moaned and kissed him back fiercely.

They broke the kiss and went to cuddle on the couch. They sat down and Ash wrapped his arms around Cynthia's waist. She cuddled into his arms and whispered.

"What would I do without you?"

Ash smiled at his girlfriend before whispering. "I could say the same thing back to you."

Cynthia smiled softly before kissing him once more. Ash turned after he broke the kiss. John and Jasmine were lip locking firmly. Jasmine had stopped crying and was happily kissing him. John's hands were currently feeling up Jasmine's butt, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Ash smiled. They were home.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See? It ended all fuzzy and had rainbows and shit lol.**

**But anyway, I expect next chapter in Unova region. Will it include who Ash's pairings are? There's no gurantee they are even from Unova!**

**Hahahah anyway if you haven't already guessed, one of my favorite Pokémon is Eevee. I don't really even know why, maybe they're cute hahaha sorry I really don't know for sure.**

**Well, Please Favorite, Follow, Share, and Comment!**

**Just found out that this chapter broke 4,000 words, which is my longest chapter in the story (to this point)**

**Maybe the next one will be the same length but I don't know for sure.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	11. Pranks

**So last chapter was very heartwarming. You also now know who betrayed Ash. Anyway… I expect this chapter to be a long one.**

**How long? Not sure.**

**However, I have decided to put Unova on hold for at least one chapter, because I think it's time to get SOLT going, Hell, you all don't even know what it means yet.**

**Now, SOLT will be revealed sooner or later, but in order for that to be released, Unova must be finished, and for Unova to be finished, it's time to reveal the 2nd pairings!**

**This is gonna be good! (Hopefully)**

**Enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 11**

**_WARNING. THERE IS EXTREMELY HEAVY FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. I WILL GIVE YOU A WARNING BEFOREHAND._**

_Jasmine 1st POV To seeing John come back safely…_

I couldn't believe it. One moment I thought my love had been lost forever, and the next he's standing right in front of me, smiling and completely uninjured. I was shocked.

I put my hands over my face as I found myself battling the emotions that were threatening to be released.. He opened his strong arms up for me to jump into, and the moment he did, I found myself running into them. I felt him put his hands on my butt. pull me off the ground, and swing me in the air before embracing me. I let my bottled-up emotions out on his shoulder.

'John wasn't dead. John isn't dead. He's alive.' I kept thinking over and over. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just whispered. "I thought I lost you."

His response was full of love. "I was with you the whole time." Those words sent me into another round of hysterics. I cried and cried. I felt as though if he was gone, I had no purpose to be living. I had devoted my soul to him and he had devoted his back.

We were soul mates.

_Ash POV…._

I was explaining the situation to the girls. John was currently munching away at his Salad, and I had mine piled up high on the table next to me. It pained me to talk about Serena the way I was, but little by little that pain faded. So many innocent people had died because of her actions.

I noticed that Jasmine and Cynthia had murderous looks on their faces by the time it was all over. I could guess they were angry for so many reasons, just one being that she betrayed us! Another reason was that she almost got their boyfriends killed! While they continued fuming, John suddenly cut into my thoughts.

"Also, we have to tell you something." I looked at John and nodded. I then turned to the two girls and told them. "We've decided to not reveal ourselves to the world that we are still alive and kicking." The girls looked shell-shocked.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because if Serena catches wind that we're still here, she'll do something to try and get us all dead. Think of what would've happened if you all came on the boat too!" John replied.

The girls paused, taking this all in. Cynthia said sadly. "Then how can we keep our relationships if people see us together? Do we just keep a private relationship?"

I looked at John and he held out his hands to me. "You may have the honors." He told me. I grinned at him before snapping my fingers. The two girls gasped.

Then, another snap was heard. Another gasp of shock from the two females in the room. John had totally transformed his look (I gave an explanation last chapter if you don't know what he looks like) and I no longer had raven like hair (From the girls POV).

I now had black hair that was thick and spiky on top, while being mostly cut off on the sides. My face had gone through a very nice tan, and I had even gained an inch of height. The lightning bolts that had once been on my cheeks were no more. I had broader shoulders and a more defined jawline.

I noticed both the girls stares and they blushed heavily. I laughed playfully. "Judging by your silence I take it you like our looks." Jasmine frowned sadly. "Still, I like the old John and Ash better." She said walking over to John and kissing him.

Cynthia nodded in agreement. John smiled and said, "Well good, because now," He snapped his fingers once more. "Everyone in the world other than you two girls, me and Ash will see what we truly look like at all times. Everyone else sees our Aura illusions."Jasmine squealed happily and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Cynthia kissed me too. She then playfully trailed a finger down my chest purring. "Do you wanna have some…fun tonight?" I smirked. "We aren't quite at the main event yet…" She pouted sadly.

'She's so cute when she does that.' I thought cheerfully. "But…" She perked up again. "We can still have some fun, on MY terms." I teased her. She smirked. "Accepted." She then grabbed me and dragged me off towards our bedroom. We ran inside and I slammed the door by kicking it from behind. She threw off her black coat and I threw off my shirt.

_**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF/SMALL/MINOR LEMON AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

I grabbed her by her ass and pulled her onto the bed with me. I kissed her mouth as we slammed onto the mattress. We stayed like this for a few moments, just being in one anothers arms was more than enough for me. I then noticed her going for her taking off her shirt.

To be honest I had never seen Cynthia without a bra on, and I had only seen her shirtless twice. She removed her shirt slowly while she positioned herself so she was directly above me, one leg on each side and successfully straddling my waist. Cynthia smiled as I checked out her body.

"Want me to take it off?" She grinned and she hinted towards her silky white bra that was barely containing her incredibly large breasts. "Of course." I said cooly. However, I gradually lost my cool when Cynthia took her time in removing the last thing that was covering her top. I stared at her cleavage, which she had placed right in front of my face. It looked very inviting.

'She's easily a D-cup.' I assured myself as I continued to gawk at her lusciously large boobs. It was really a sight to take in. Finally, after what appeared like days, even though it had been just a minute, a clipping sound was heard. I then saw Cynthia's silky white bra fall down, and there they were.

Cynthia Shirona's boobs were currently directly in my face. I was in heaven. They looked so good. She playfully shook her shoulders back and forth so her boobs jiggled as well. Her pink nipples were also nicely sized. She noticed my gawks and stare of awe and giggled. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue Ashy?" She teased me. I suddenly had a wicked grin on my face.

"No, they've got your breast." Before she could question what that meant, I had taken Cynthia's right boob in my hand and had begun to suck it. She let out a moan of bliss. "God Ash!" She cried my name.

I smirked and continued my treatment. Cynthia was running her hands through my hair as she moaned my name. I was grinning; I was going to be triumphant. Or, at least, that's what I thought before Cynthia had cupped my package and begun to stroke it. I groaned her name.

I decided to turn up the pleasure for her, and started to massage her other boob. She squealed in heaven. Once more, I thought I had control. Well, once more that thought got shot out of the skies as Cynthia shoved her hands inside my pants as grabbed my member and stroked it.

I groaned louder. "C-Cynthia! That feels so good!" I told her while she stroked my member. Her body was completely on top of mine by now. Her boobs were directly in my face and I was loving it. She appeared to as well, and continued to moan, sigh, squeal and cry.

However, after twenty minutes or so of kissing, teasing, and pleasuring, I could barely hold the pressure that was growing in my crotch. However, I was going to make sure that if I was going to cum, she was too. So, I pushed my mouth to hers in a furious kiss, and as she moaned, I shoved my hand into her pants and began feeling her panties for her nether regions.

She moaned in heaven. I noticed immediately how damp she was. I knew she was close as well, so I ramped up the pleasure she was feeling by pushing my finger into her pussy while avoiding her panties. She squealed and threw her head back. I smirked. I had found a pleasure point. So, I did what any smart person would do.

I did it again. And again. And again. Cynthia began crying at the top of her lungs. "OH MY GOD ASH! YES! YES! PLEASE GO FASTER I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEAAAASSSEE!" She screamed as I furiously pumped three fingers in and out of her. She let out a scream that easily could've been heard from the deck outside of the house.

Only this scream was different. She was at her peak, and I was at my limit as well. I screamed. "Cynthia I'm cumming!"

She cried to me. "Me too Ash! Let's cum together!" And with that, three more pumps of my fingers and two more strokes across of my groin and we climaxed together.

I felt perfectly fine while Cynthia was sighing and gasping softly. 'Maybe another perk of that Aura explosion?' I thought curiously. I wasn't physically tired at all. My crotch was pretty exhausted but as for other parts of my body, no such exhaustion was there.

After a moment, Cynthia finally came out of her stupor. She murmured. "Ash, I love you." I smiled at her tired face. "I love you too Cynth." I then grabbed the covers and pulled them over our cooling bodies.

It was our first step towards starting a family.

_LEMON/FLUFF SCENE OVER_

_The Next Day…Jasmine and John…_

John sighed as he woke up. He had a blissful sleep. It had all started last night when Jasmine and him went to their bedroom making out. They had some fun in bed, but never reached the point of sex. However, although she had been unable to make John cum through the main portion of their fun, she had a massive orgasm that left her in complete and total bliss. He had been dangerously close, but she had surprised him by giving him a quick handjob, and then he had came all over her hand.

He looked down and smiled when he saw his naked lover snuggled into his chest. She was so sexy in bed. He smiled at his good fortune. 'God where would I be if I didn't have Jasmine anyway?' He thought.

He slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake her. He went to start making breakfast, but then he heard it. A moan. He became curious. He listened for the moan to see if it would come again, but it didn't. So, he turned away towards the kitchen, but, he heard it again.

It was coming from Ash's room. He slowly walked to the room and then pushed the door open. He saw a sight he would never forget. Ash was currently massaging Cynthia's boob and she was moaning in pleasure. John was currently holding his hand over his mouth because it was pretty funny. It looked as though he was doing it unconsciously. He grinned like a madman and then went to make breakfast.

_TIME__SKIP 15 MINUTES..._

John had made chocolate chip pancakes, Jasmine and Ash's favorites. He walked into the room, and saw Ash was still feeling Cynthia's breasts. He wasn't sure how he restrained himself from cracking up. He placed something on the floor and left the room.

As he was placing the maple syrup on the pancakes….

**DUN NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NAH**

**DUN NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NAH**

**DUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH NAH**

John couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing when he heard a scream of terror and the sound of two people falling off the bed. He was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically when Ash came in looking extremely annoyed and partially clothed, while Cynthia came in the same way, looking very embarrassed. Jasmine walked in while yawning.

"Morning guys."

Ash was about to scream at his friend, but that was before he saw the pile of goodness John had laid out for him. His face went to anger to joy. "LAST ONE THERE IS A PIECE OF CRAP!" He cried. To his utter shock, he wasn't the first one there.

Jasmine had beaten him to it. John's homemade chocolate chip pancakes were her absolute favorite. John had become the "Half-cook" of the four. He was used to cooking Breakfast and Lunch, while Jasmine usually cooked dinner. Jasmine usually had a small appetite, but when it came to the foods she loved, she could eat a ton. John's pancakes were a part of her "favorite foods."

As she and Ash gobbled down their pancakes, John turned to Cynthia. "Favorite parts of the day for them, no doubt." She smiled a little before asking him. "Did you put the god damn alarm clock outside our room?"

John chuckled before nodding. "Yeah. It was freaking hilarious though." He grinned cheekily before Cynthia playfully punched him. "Hey!" He laughed.

Ash suddenly called up from the table. "Yo John I got an idea!" He asked. "What's the idea?" Ash grinned. "Why don't we got to the Undella town beach for a few days? It would be a good way to just relax you know?" John thought for a moment before looking to his girlfriend for a confirmation agreement. Jasmine looked at him before nodding her agreement.

John smiled at Ash. "Sure dude sounds like a ton of fun." Cynthia suddenly said. "I have a beach house we can use! I haven't been there in awhile but it would probably work out really well for us!" Ash smiled at his girlfriend. "That sounds awesome Cynthia! You're the best!" She blushed at the compliment.

_TIME SKIP… 1 Day…_

They had beach equipment on their shoulders. They lugged all of their blankets, beach balls, sunscreen, food, etc etc all the way to the beach where a few people were laughing and splashing each other.

Just then, two female voices called. "There you are!" Ash and John dropped the gear on the sand easily. Jasmine noticed they hadn't even broken a sweat while lugging all the gear. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips while he kissed back. Cynthia did the same to her boyfriend.

John had brought up a good point while discussing plans a few hours prior; if people saw the girls with other boys and remembered how close they had been with John and Ash, they would get suspicious or at least people would think they were unloyal to their boyfriends. So, John and Ash gave their girlfriends aura illusions as well.

Cynthia's illusion made her hair turn a light brown, and her eyes became a bright blue. She shrank a bit in height, going from 6 foot 1' to 5 11'. She looked similar but mostly unidentifiable.

Jasmine's hair had turned into a light blonde hair. Her breasts grew in size, probably doubling what they were before. She kept her eye color but grew half an inch in height. Her bum grew a bit as well. Her hairstyle also changed, along with Cynthia's. Both of their hairstyles were now flowing down their backs in soft curls.

Ash found himself feeling Cynthia's rear quite a bit, as well as John feeling Jasmine's butt. But regardless, they sat down to enjoy the summer sun. To start, they ran out into the water, laughing merrily. Ash tackled Cynthia playfully and she retaliated by doing to same thing to him.

John hoisted Jasmine onto his shoulders with her squealing in protest. Ash did the same with Cynthia and she let out a cry of shock and surprise. They battled one another by splashing each other. In the end, Cynthia fell off Ash's shoulders, and he tumbled in after her. While Jasmine and John were laughing at them, Jasmine lost her balance, and they both fell in right after.

After the water, they sat down to sunbathe. They were lying in beach chairs that were underneath a canopy. John leaned over to kiss his brown-haired beauty. She kissed back happily. They would stay like this for ages, as would Ash and Cynthia.

However, little did they know, two girls were watching them with curiosity in their eyes.

"Wow… those guys are really hot." A blonde haired girl commented softly to her friend. "Yeah… too bad though." A red-haired girl said back. The blonde looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The red-haired girl jerked her head towards them. "They're already taken! They've got two hotties too!" The blonde smiled mischievously. "Still, I wanna get to know them…" She then got up and walked over.

"W-wait! Ele…" The red-haired girl started before gasping in worry as she saw her friend and what she was doing.

**AN: I know right big cliffhanger hahaha. This wasn't really as precise as I wanted it to be but hey I'm the writer hahaha.**

**Anyway, please Follow, Favorite, Share, and Comment! It all helps me! I don't really have anything else to say! It was more of a chapter to keep things on a cliffhanger, so you'll have to come back to find out what happens!**

**See you soon!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	12. Letting Loose

**First of all, my apologies for not posting the last 3 months. Bad news was I wasn't paying much attention to it. Good news is i pre-typed chapters in case. Soooo, the story goes on.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**But regardless, this is chapter 12! We're cruising along nicely. So last chapter you guys had a small glimpse of the other two girls. This should be an interesting chapter.**

**Soooo… lets get into it!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 12**

_LAST CHAPTER_

_"Wow… those guys are really hot." A blonde haired girl commented softly to her friend. "Yeah… too bad though." A red-haired girl said back. The blonde looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_The red-haired girl jerked her head towards them. "They're already taken! They've got two hotties too!" The blonde smiled mischievously. "Still, I wanna get to know them…" She then got up and walked over._

_"W-wait! Ele…" The red-haired girl started before gasping in worry as she saw her friend and what she was doing._

_Present Time_

"Um Sir could you please move?" Elesa said angrily to the big man who was blocking her path. The big man smirked.

"Ah sorry miss, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

She was about to really get annoyed but then she looked around the man and saw the two males and their females had vanished. She sighed. "Never mind."

She walked back to where Skyla was standing. Skylalooked disappointed as well. "Too bad." She said sadly, but then she noticed the four walking into a beach house. She became curious. Wasn't that Cynthia Shirona's house? She watched the house intently until she saw the back porch that was on the second deck open, and out walked the group of four, but what really perked her curiosity was when she saw the stereo equipment they were dragging along.

_Ash, Cynthia, John, and Jasmine…_

"John PLEASEEEEE! Come on, Ash says you're great at it!" Jasmine begged. John shook his head. "Nah I can't, everyone's gonna laugh."

Jasmine shook her head violently. "No they won't! Besides Ash will be there to back you up… how bad could possibly do?" She tried to reason with him. John groaned when Jasmine gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"No, those don't do anything to me anymore." He said. She retracted it and pouted. "Nor that face." He said grinning.

And with that, she had a slighty dejected look on her face. John thought a moment before sighing. "That look is tough to say no to." She immediately brightened. So they grabbed all the stereo's that they would need as well as additional equipment. John groaned when he saw everything set up.

"Well dude…" Ash started when he handed the mic to John. "… Whenever you're ready to go." John asked his friend. "Why did I agree to this again?"

Ash laughed. "That's your fault not mine. Sorry bro." John groaned. He sighed as the music began. The music was there, there was only nobody singing. However, just when he heard the music, he suddenly felt a surge of confidence flow through him. He grinned and began singing.

_3rd Person POV…_

The two watched the four set up their equipment. Skylanoticed the one with slighty wavy brown hair take a micwith a slightly annoyed look on his face. She blushed a bit. He was very cute. Elesa was staring at the other boy. However, they were out of their stupors when they heard a very firm voice begin singing.

**NOTE: SONG NAME: THUNDER BY IMAGINE DRAGONS. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS PART TO UNDERSTAND IT BETTER.**

_"Just a young gun, with a quick fuse. I was uptight, wanna let loose. I was dreamin, of bigger things and, wanna leave my own life behind."_

The bass began to kick in and Ash sang softly in the background.

_"Not a yes sir, not a follower. Fit the box fit the mold Have a seat in the foyer, take a number. I was lightning, before the thunder."_

An electronic voice of Thunder rang throughout the crowd.

_Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thun-Thunder… Thun-ThunThunder thunder, thunder, Thunder Thun-Thunder, Thun-Thun Thunder Thunder._

Just as the electronic voice ended, John leapt up on top of the railing and began to sing as the drums began to boom.

_"Thunder, feel the thunder!"_John punched the air three times as the drums roared in the background. _"Lightning and the Thunder!"_

_"Thunder, feel the thunder! Lightning and the Thunder!"_ John did a backflip while still standing on the railing. _"Thunder…"_

And then, to his utter surprise, Ash leapt on the railing right next to him and sang.

_"Kids were laughing, in my classes. While I was scheming, for the masses."_ Ash held his hand out to the ocean. _"Who do you think you are?! Dreaming bout being a big staaarrrr…"_ He turned back.

_"You say you're basic, you say you're easy. You're always ridin, in the back seat. Now I'm smiling, from the stage while, You were clapping, in the nose bleeds."_

The electronic voice filled the air once more. Elesa and Skyla noticed a crowd gathering below the two as they continued to sing. Unbeknownst to Ash and John, their aura voices were amazing.

_Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thun-Thunder… Thun-ThunThunder thunder, thunder, Thunder Thun-Thunder, Thun-Thun Thunder Thunder._

They roared together._"Thunder! Feel the Thunder!"_They swung their hips and pumped their fists to each of the drum's three boom's.

_"Lightning and the thunder! Thunder, feel the Thunder!"_ John looked up towards the sky while continuing to sing._"Lightning and the Thunder!"_Ash then punched the sky. _"Thunder!"_ Then, an electronic hum ran through the sky. Ash and John turned to the ground where the crowd had gathered.

They noticed the two beauties towards the bottom right side of the crowd. They instantly saw their visions appear. The girls had the same visions.

_The four were standing at the altar with Jasmine and Cynthia. Ash and John looked at one another as they recognized their aura visions. They gasped as they saw their girls waiting for them. It was them._

_John's mates were Jasmine and Skyla. Ash's mates were Cynthia and Elesa. Ash felt a pang of emotion hit him when he remembered that he believed Serena had been his other soul mate. It made sense. Elesa was a beautiful blonde girl. It made sense that Ash would believe Serena was his other mate because both Serena and Elesa had blonde hair._

And just like that it was over. The electronic music had just faded, but somehow, Ash and John knew where the song was. They said together.

_"Thunder. Feel the Thunder."_ There was a second or two of silence. They then continued. _"Lightning and the Thunder."_

The final verse broke out. They said the same thing over and over while they crowd cheered below them. Elesa and Skyla were on their feet cheering.

_"Thunder, Feel the Thunder!" "Lightning and the Thunder!"_ BOOM BOOM.

_"Thunder, Feel the Thunder!" "Lightning and the Thunder!"_ BOOM BOOM.

_"Thunder, Feel the Thunder!" "Lightning and the Thunder!"_ BOOM BOOM.

_"Thunder, Feel the Thunder!" "Lightning and the Thunder!"_ BOOM BOOM.

Then, the electronic voice rang throughout the air.

_Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thun-Thunder… Thun-ThunThunder thunder, thunder, Thunder Thun-Thunder, Thun-Thun Thunder Thunder._

_Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thun-Thunder… Thun-ThunThunder thunder, thunder, Thunder Thun-Thunder, Thun-Thun Thunder Thunder._

**NOTE: SONG NAME: THUNDER BY IMAGINE DRAGONS. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS PART TO UNDERSTAND IT BETTER.**

And then it ended. An absurdly loud cheer came from the crowd as John and Ash waved to the crowd. However, it was Elesa and Skyla's eyes that caught their attention the most. It was confirmed.

Those two beauties were the ones who were they were supposed to be with other than Jasmine and Cynthia. They nodded to the crowd before jumping down. Where the crowd couldn't see them, Jasmine slammed her mouth against her boyfriends. Cynthia did the same to Ash.

John whispered to Jasmine. "She's here." Jasmine gasped softly and then smiled. "Time to see who I'm sharing you with?" John chuckled softly. "Yeah." Ash was whispering the same thing to Cynthia. The squeals and cries of girls were heard below them, yelling for autograph's.

Jasmine walked inside and said to her boyfriend. "Everyone's gonna laugh my ass." John swatted her backside, making her jump in surprise.

_Elesa and Skyla…_

They were blushing. They were also silent. They were currently lost in thought.

They had the same vision as the two males had from earlier, and they didn't know what to make of it. Before they had the vision, the one boy Skyla was into had wavy brown hair, and Elesa's boy had black hair that was spiky on time.

But then, after the vision, they had totally changed their appearance. They had been blushing even harder. Skyla'sboy now had short brown hair. Elesa's boy now had raven-like hair. They had been shocked to realize that those two boys looked exactly like the two boys that vanished when the FOLT cruise went down.

It did not take them long to realize that it WAS the duo that vanished. Their eyes met with their boys eyes, and they saw something in them they needed. Elesa and Skyla were both virgins. In fact, neither of them had even been with boys before. Sure, there had been crushes here and there, but for 99% of the time it was the guys crushing on them, and not vice versa. But, secretly, they had to wonder. What were those visions they had just experienced? Were they supposed to follow those visions? Were they of the future? They had so many questions. However, they did know one thing, they loved these males. But, they were taken. There was no way on earth that they could love them back, no matter what a vision may have showed them. It was too difficult to believe.

So, with that, they walked off towards their hotel room, preparing to go back and take over their gyms once more. Although they would've loved to go on a journey with the boys, asking them if they could come with them and not be able to have them as well, it wouldn't be worth it.

Little did they realize what would begin happening to them as a result of this decision.

_Meanwhile..._

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried. Ash laughed at his Pokémon. Cynthia looked curious. "What did he say?"

"You probably don't wanna know." Ash chuckled. John opened his mouth to speak but then Ash threw a pillow at him, shutting him up effectively. Jasmine came into the room and sighed. "I don't see any girls like you're describing."

John looked disappointed. "I wonder who they were." (_REMEMBER: Jasmine and Cynthia did not see the two girls because they were sitting down on the deck, Ash and John only saw them because they were standing on top of the railing.)_

"Well, I'm sure we'll find them again." Ash nodded to himself. "Well…" John began. "Since we're here, why don't we travel in Unova!?" he finished. Jasmine smiled widely at the idea. "Sounds amazing! We can go visit Nimbassa city!" She squealed.

Ash looked curious. "What's that?" His girlfriend answered for him. "It's a city where there's tons to do!" John cut in. "Like what?"

"Amusement parks, theaters, sports arena's, you name it!" Jasmine responded. Ash grinned. "Well guys, I think it's safe to say… it's time for another journey!"

**AN: Another Chapter Down. As you guys saw before, I do not own that song by Imagine Dragons. But anyway, there are your pairings!**

**Ash x Cynthia/Elesa**

**And**

**John x Jasmine/Skyla**

**Should be another interesting next chapter… This was one of my shorter ones and I was typing I was debating whether or not to include the Nimbassa part in this chapter, and I chose not to.**

**You can guess that it will take up the majority of next chapter, so expect that next upload!**

**PLZ Follow, Fav, Review, and Share!**

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed that song and chapter,I'll be back soon!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	13. That Moment in Unova

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 13! Not much to say except please read LegionZ's The Betrayed Rises. I don't need to explain why you should read it right? Good.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Anyway, I'll give a slight recap of last chapter, as usual please enjoy and I'll be back to give another update at the end of the chapter.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 13**

_LAST CHAPTER_

_Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thun-Thunder… Thun-Thun Thunder thunder, thunder, Thunder Thun-Thunder, Thun-Thun Thunder Thunder._

_They roared together. "Thunder! Feel the Thunder!" They swung their hips and pumped their fists to each of the drum's three booms._

_"Lightning and the thunder! Thunder, feel the Thunder!" John looked up towards the sky while continuing to sing. "Lightning and the Thunder!"Ash then punched the sky. "Thunder!"_

_The four were standing at the altar with Jasmine and Cynthia. Ash and John looked at one another as they recognized their aura visions. They gasped as they saw their girls waiting for them. It was them._

_John's mates were Jasmine and Skyla. Ash's mates were Cynthia and Elesa. Ash felt a pang of emotion hit him when he remembered that he believed Serena had been his other soul mate. It made sense. Elesa was a beautiful blonde girl. It made sense that Ash would believe Serena was his other mate because both Serena and Elesa had blonde hair._

_"You probably don't wanna know." Ash chuckled. John opened his mouth to speak but then Ash threw a pillow at him, shutting him up effectively. Jasmine came into the room and sighed. "I don't see any girls like you're describing."_

_John looked disappointed. "I wonder who they were." (REMEMBER: Jasmine and Cynthia did not see the two girls because they were sitting down on the deck, Ash and John only saw them because they were standing on top of the railing.)_

_"Well, I'm sure we'll find them again." Ash nodded to himself. "Well…" John began. "Since we're here, why don't we travel in Unova!?" he finished. Jasmine smiled widely at the idea. "Sounds amazing! We can go visit Nimbassa city!" She squealed._

_Ash looked curious. "What's that?" His girlfriend answered for him. "It's a city where there's tons to do!" John cut in. "Like what?"_

_"Amusement parks, theaters, sports arena's, you name it!" Jasmine responded. Ash grinned. "Well guys, I think it's safe to say… it's time for another journey!"_

_PRESENT TIME… TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS…_

Their group of four was walking to the gates of Nimbassa city. Jasmine suddenly cried. "Race you!" John laughed. "You are SO on!" John ended up winning by a very large margin. She panted. "Come on do you have to use aura against your own GIRLFRIEND?"

He laughed. "You challenged, I accepted." He teased as he kissed her on the lips playfully. She smiled a little. Suddenly, Ash tore by the two at a fast that easily surpassed John's. They looked at him and the trail of smoke that flew after him.

The duo looked back to where Cynthia had sweatdropped. "I told him the world's best burritos were here… don't blame me blame the burritos!" She said defensively. John burst out laughing but for a totally different reason. "That's Driftveil city! Wait till Ash finds out!"

They all shared a good laugh while walking through the gates. They walked into Nimbassa Square where the main deal of things was. North were sports stadiums, east was the amusement park, and west was the Pokémon center, and well, south led them back to where they came from.

They walked up to Ash who was staring at a giant billboard. John looked at him in total confusion. "What's up brotha?" He questioned.

Ash whispered softly. "Look up." John did so and gasped by what he saw. Cynthia and Jasmine looked up and looked confused. "What? What is it?" John whirled around to his girlfriend. "Who is that?"

Jasmine was slightly bewildered. "That's Elesa!" John looked confused. "Elesa who?" She and Cynthia gasped. "YOU IDIOTS DON'T KNOW WHO ELESA IS!?"

John scratched his head. "Eh…" They looked at him in disbelief. "YOU DON'T!?" John quickly said. "Wait wait I got it…" They anxiously looked at him. John then paused a moment and then chuckled. "Nope. Sorry. Don't know her." Jasmine smacked her boyfriend upside the head and Cynthia sweatdropped.

"Elesa is a world-famous model! She does all these fashion shows and she's basically an idol for all the young girls in the world! She's incredibly pretty too." Jasmine informed when Cynthia cut in.

"She's also the gym leader of Nimbassa City." She looked curious. "Why is it so important to know who she is?" Cynthia asked in confusion. John answered for her. "Because she is the other girl who Ash is supposed to be with." The girls gasped.

"Ash's other mate is Elesa!?" John nodded as he was the one who had just told them. The two girls suddenly looked at one another at the same time. "Did you say your other mate was a red-head John?" Cynthia asked him. John nodded. "Yeah. She was there standing right next to Elesa at the beach house. They may be friends or may not be friends."

The girls looked at one another before Jasmine told him. "I think your mate is Skyla, she's the Mistralton gym leader." John looked confused. "Not sure. I think I would remember a gym leader's face."

Cynthia countered. "Like you remembered Elesa?" John rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Good Point." Jasmine looked back at Ash, who was now scouting out the city. She then turned her head to the electronic billboard and her breath hitched a moment before asking John. "Does she look like that?"

John turned his head to the billboard and paled slightly. "Y-yes. That's her." He whispered softly as he stared at the beautiful girl. Jasmine paused. So she was going to share John with Skyla and Cynthia had to share Ash with Elesa?

'I guess its fine. He's very loyal. They both are.' She thought. Cynthia smiled. "Well, I say lets go to the Pokémon center. We can rest and refuel on some food before heading to the gym."

At the sound of hearing "food", Ash cried "FOOOOOOODDDDD" as he sped off towards the direction of the Pokémon center. The other three laughed a bit and walked after him, all thinking the same thing.

'Typical Ash.'

_Elesa and Skyla…_

The girls were tired and unhappy. They had already pinpointed their reasons that were causing them distress and discomfort. There were two reasons, one for each of them.

Elesa's was Ash Ketchum.

Skyla's was John Stamkos.

They had realized about a week after leaving Undella town that they had made a grave mistake and that they should've at least talked to them. However, when they had gone back to see if they were still there, they were not. Nobody knew where they had gone. So, dejected and upset, they went back to their gym's, both very unhappy.

Skyla won some battles upon returning, but then dropped 10 in a row, her record-low. She had no idea what was bothering her so much until she realized it was certain brown-haired individual that was driving her crazy.

Did she like him? No.

Did she love him? Yes.

She moaned and groaned about not talking to him when she had the chance because now visions were flooding her mind of the scene where she was with him. It was driving her insane. She needed to see him, but nobody would believe her if she asked to look for him, because everyone thought Ash and John were DEAD.

Elesa was the same way. She won half her battles in the gym that she had, but that was a low ratio for leaders. Skyla's had been a bit better, winning 52 for every 100 battles. Elesa still had to focus on fashion shows and look 'shining and sparkling' as she put it.

After two weeks or so, she too began thinking about Ash. She couldn't stop it. Whenever she had free time, what would she think about? Ash. When she was cooking, what did she think about? Ash. When she was in the bathroom, what did she NOT think about? Anything that wasn't Ash. She too was getting driven to madness to the point where she would do anything to see him again.

Finally, after months (Specifically Five) of visions and thoughts of these two boys, Skyla decided to come visit Nimbassa city to visit her friend and talk about her situation. To each of the girls shock, they found themselves dealing with similar situations with different boys.

They tried to help one another by trying to act things out in real life, but it didn't work. They were beyond frustrated, it was very annoying to not be able to solve this problem.

"UGGGGHHH! THIS IS SO BAD!" Skyla moaned.

"Tell me about it. All I can think about is seeing Ash again." Elesa agreed.

"It's not that I don't like what I see…He's…" Skyla blushed. "R-really hot. Like super hot. Oh my god what I would do to have a night with him all by myself…" Skyla sighed dreamily.

Elesa looked towards her ceiling as well. "Ash is so handsome… god what I would give to get in his pants…" Skyla squealed in surprise and Elesa laughed. "Hey I know you wanna bang John too!"

"Do not!" Skyla denied.

"Do too!" Elesa smirked.

"Do not!" Skyla said.

"Do too!" Elesa countered.

"Do not!" Skyla cried.

"Do not!" Elesa mimicked.

"Do too!" Skyla said unknowingly.

"GOTCHA!" Elesa cried. Skyla looked confused for a minute before crying "HEY! NO FAIR!"

Elesa laughed before turning serious. "But seriously, do you?" Skyla blushed for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I'd really love to do that with a stud like him."

Elesa smiled. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Who knows? Maybe we'll see them again soon…"

Just then, the phone rang. Elesa pressed the button.

"Yes? It's Elesa."

"Miss Elesa? There are two challengers here to see you!" Her "apprentice" Samantha told her.

"Okay Samantha, I'll be down there shortly." She said as she hung up.

She turned to her friend. "You wanna come and watch me whoop some trainers?" She said playfully.

Skyla smiled. "Sure Elesa, let's go down."

They walked down a few flights of stairs and then stepped onto an escalator. They smiled as they heard "And now, let's welcome, your gym leader…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEESSSSSSAAAAA!" Samantha cried at the top of her lungs.

She and Skyla came down on the escalator to her side of the battlefield blowing kisses. "Hello everyone I love you…" Her eyes froze on one of her opponents.

"…All?" She whispered. Skyla was frozen in shock as well. Her eyes were locked onto the other opponent.

Their opponents were none other than Ash Ketchum and John Stamkos.

_Ash and John…_

Their ears were ringing after screaming Elesa at the top of her lungs. Ash groaned and John moaned. They immediately saw two girls come down, and John's breathing hitched. It was Skyla. They were both here.

They stared at each other in complete shock. The girl in the middle looked confused as she wasn't really expectin 2, but she said. "This will now be a two on two battle! Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokémon, as well as the gym leader! Furthermore, no substitutions are allowed in the middle of the battle until a Pokémon from one side has fainted!"

"TRAINERS READY!?" She called. "WAI…" Ash began. "BATTLE BEGIN!" The girl cried and all the fans cheered madly. The two boys looked at each other before grinning. The girls noticed this exchange before smiling to one another as well.

Elesa decided to call hers out first. "Alright Emolga, time to shine!"

Skyla said. "Unfezant! I need you!"

The electric-flying and normal-flying Pokémon took the field on one side. John sent telepathically to Ash. "I'm going tryhard." Ash chuckled and sent back. "Be my guest."

Ash turned and said. "Pikachu, you're up!" The electric mouse Pokémon ran off his shoulder and took a battle stance. **(AN: Sorry guys. I haven't included Pikachu at all hahahaha that's probably cuz there haven't been many battles… YET.)**

John smirked before calling. "Mew! Lend me your aura!"

The crowd gasped as a pink cat took the field and flew around in a circle. Some of the girls screamed. "He's hot AND he has cute Pokémon! LET ME HAVE HIM!" Jasmine shot them looks that said. 'He's mine bitches.' Skyla did likewise, even though she wasn't sure he knew who she even was.

Mew floated over to John and nuzzled him happily. John laughed. "Hey girl!" He scratched her head. "You ready to battle!" It cooed happily and floated to the middle of the battlefield.

Just before they could start, Elesa cried. "OH MY GOSH! BOTH YOUR POKEMON, THEY SHINE SO BRIGHT!" The two boys looked confused, but then became alert when she said.

"It's time to test that brightness! Emolga, thunderbolt!" The battle was underway.

**AN: Chapter 13 up and done. Yes, John has a Mew, and I apologize once more for not including Pikachu more. I wasn't sure if I wanted to include the battle scene in this chapter, and I decided on no. Maybe it was the wrong decision but you'll find out some more information on people against Ash/John next chapter.**

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I've always liked Elesa and Skyla as characters. However, there are other pairing's I want to try as well… maybe ill use them in other fanfics if I try to create them. Not sure TBH.**

**Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will have the battle scene, probably a scene where they introduce themselves etc etc, and then another part of the story where you won't expect something. As usual, should be another good chapter.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, Share, and Comment!Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	14. Victory on Two Fronts

**Hey Guys Its Me! I'm back for another upload, this time 10 Minutes Chapter 14.**

**Anyway, as usual, I'll show you guys a bit of a flashback. It's pretty obvious who the double pairing will be with.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Anyway guys that's all I've got. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review if you've got the time.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 14**

_Ages:_

_Ash: 19_

_John: 20_

_Jasmine: 20_

_Cynthia: 21_

_Elesa: 20_

_Skyla: 20_

_LAST CHAPTER_

_Ash turned and said. "Pikachu, you're up!" The electric mouse Pokémon ran off his shoulder and took a battle stance. John smirked before calling. "Mew! Lend me your aura!"_

_The crowd gasped as a pink cat took the field and flew around in a circle. Some of the girls screamed. "He's hot AND he has cute Pokémon! LET ME HAVE HIM!" Jasmine shot them looks that said. 'He's mine bitches.' Skyla did likewise, even though she wasn't sure he knew who she even was._

_Mew floated over to John and nuzzled him happily. John laughed. "Hey girl!" He scratched her head. "You ready to battle!" It cooed happily and floated to the middle of the battlefield._

_Just before they could start, Elesa cried. "OH MY GOSH! BOTH YOUR POKEMON, THEY SHINE SO BRIGHT!" The two boys looked confused, but then became alert when she said._

_"It's time to test that brightness! Emolga, Thunderbolt!"_

_Present Time…_

"EMMOOOO" It cried before releasing a bolt of lightning towards the two. Ash and John communicated telepathically as fast as lightning.

"Pikachu, intercept it!"

Pikachu jumped in the way and took it without breaking a sweat. Elesa looked mildly surprised when Pikachu didn't even look affected. Skyla wouldn't let them get the next move. "Aerial Ace!"

Unfezeant Nodded before firing itself off like a bullet at the two.

Ash grinned. "Thunderbolt to break the Aerial Ace!" Ash also silently added. "Twenty Percent Power…"

Pikachu nodded before firing an absurdly strong thunderbolt that was three times the size of Emolga's thunderbolt. It slammed into Unfezeant who immediately broke the Aerial Ace to cry out in pain, however, it kept coming towards Ash and John.

"Mew, Mega Punch!" John ordered. Mew cooed happily before getting a silly smile on its face. It very weakly swung its arm when Unfezeant came at it, only to absolutely crush it in the stomach and send it hurtling at Emolga.

Emolga cried out in surprise when Unfezeant was sent barreling into it and they both flew into the wall behind the two girls.

Both Pokémon were breathing faintly and barely on their feet. Elesa smiled and whispered something to Skyla, who grinned madly as well. They turned back to their attractive male opponents.

"Unfezeant, another Aerial Ace!" Unfezeant nodded before taking to the skies once more.

Ash called. "Thunderbolt!"

Elesa wouldn't have any of it. "Light screen to protect Unfezeant!" The girls were cheering inside their heads, but when they saw the grins plastered on the two boys faces, they wondered if something was wrong.

Ash grinned. "Ah Ah Ah, good try. But you fell for it."

The girls could only look confused when the light screen protected Unfezeant, but the Thunderbolt whizzed past and struck a completely shocked Emolga, who cried out in pain from the devastatingly large thunderbolt.

"Emolga, No!" Elesa cried in fear.

Unfezeant saw it's ally howling in pain and worried, but continued the aerial ace. John smirked. "Reflect!"

Skyla gasped. "No Unfezeant! Get out of there!"

Too Late. Unfezeant flew straight into a magical wall that totally dissipated the aerial ace. Even worse, from the absolutely devastating velocity of the aerial ace, the connection with the reflect had broken the light screen, and Unfezeant was sent flying backwards.

"Metronome!" John cried.

Mew wagged its finger playfully at Unfezeant before unleashing a giant ball of deathly fire at them. "IT'S ROAR OF TIME!" John cried.

The girls could only gasp as the roar of time slammed into Unfezeant, sending it flying into the wall behind Skyla. But before the girls could even gasp, Ash had called out, "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu was in front of Emolga before it even knew what had happened. It swung its tail, sending Emolga flying into the wall behind Elesa. Both had swirls in their eyes.

"Emolga and Unfezeant are unable to battle, Mew and Pikachu Win!" The crowd was shocked. It had been such a one-sided battle. It was almost as if though they planned it all.

Cynthia and Jasmine were even impressed. "They fight very well with one another."

Cynthia agreed. "They are working in perfect sync. It's almost as if they are predicting one another's moves and following them up to make them even more devastating."

Jasmine nodded. "And Elesa and Skyla are no pushovers. They're very good gym leaders."

The two girls were shocked, both thinking the same thing.

_'Hot and Powerful? God damn it. Why are they already taken?'_

They returned their Pokémon with soft smiles on their faces. Ash said. "Come on back buddy, I wanna let someone else take a shot." Pikachu cooed and ran back to Ash's shoulder.

John nodded. "You wanna stay out Mew?" Mew cooed happily and nuzzled John's face. He laughed. "I'll take that as a Yes."

Ash grinned. "Lucario, Lend Me Your Aura!"

A Lucario took the field and said telepathically.

"Hello Master. Do you need my assistance?" Ash groaned. "How many times have I told you to not call me Master?"

"Too Many Times Master." It replied. Before Ash could groan again…

"Alright Swanna, Take to the Skies!" A blue bird popped out.

"MY ELECTRIC QUEEN! COME OUT!" Elesa said as she kissed her poke ball.

All her fans screamed as she threw a poke ball. The two boys prepared for something very powerful, but then paled in confusion when they saw a Tynamo hovering there.

Cynthia was leaning over the railing that was in front of her because she was so confused. Jasmine was bewildered. Yet Elesa's fans continued to scream over and over, "ELECTRIC QUEEN! ELECTRIC QUEEN!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Tynamo, start with Tackle!" Elesa called.

All of the sudden, within the blink of an eye, Tynamo was gone. Ash was beyond confused when Lucario appeared to be getting struck from all sides, but John recognized the problem immediately. "Time for Reflect!" He called.

Just before Lucario could get hit again, a loud THUD was heard. Lucario saw Tynamo lying on the ground from Mew's reflect.

"Swanna! Protect Tynamo! Use Hydro Pump!" Swanna nodded and fired a hydro pump towards Mew and Lucario.

John saw his chance and quickly communicated with Ash. "Quick Mew! Psychic!" What Mew did was nothing short of brilliant.

Mew had picked up Tynamo using Psychic and used it as a SHIELD. The crowd gasped in shock while Cynthia and Jasmine cheered. "LUCARIO! AURA PALM!" Ash roared.

Lucario made an aura sphere with one hand and crushed it in its palm. He then jumped up and slugged Tynamo so hard that it flew against the flow of the Hydro Pump and crushed Swanna, who was caught off guard completely. The two landed in a heap on the ground.

Tynamo was knocked out, but Swanna got up relatively easy. "Tynamo, No!" Elesa cried. Her fans cried in disbelief. Elesa had lost.

Ash and John fist pumped while still watching the battle. Skyla looked worried for her and her Pokémon's sake. Skyla noticed John look towards his girlfriend for a moment, and noticed her nod. He then smiled and blew her a kiss. She was so jealous! Why couldn't she be the one to snuggle in his arms? It wasn't fair!

Unbeknownst to Skyla, but Elesa watched as Ash would do the same thing to Cynthia. Elesa felt her face heat up. She got crushed and she still didn't get the boy? Why was this fair!? She should have her fair chance with him as well!

And just then, a bright white flash appeared before both of the girls eyes. They gasped as they realized it was the same vision from before. This time however, the girls gasped as they heard the two boys voices.

_"Hey there."_

_The girls whirled around to where the four were standing. Ash smiled. "I bet you're confused."_

_Elesa nodded. "Yes… where are we?" John replied. "It's called an Aura vision. We are replaying this vision from both our minds."_

_Skyla looked lost. "Aura Visions?"_

_Ash nodded. "Yes. Aura visions are replays of visions you've already had. Normal visions cannot be controlled, but Aura users CAN replay those visions." He explained._

_"So why are you here?" Skyla asked. John turned to her and said. "Because you two are meant to be with us." The girls were taken aback, and then Cynthia, who was currently with Ash, said. "Yes. Elesa, you and I are destined to be with Ash. Do you love him?"_

_Elesa turned to Ash who was smiling. She blushed very hard in her cheeks, even though she was trying desperately to hold it in. She then said while still blushing, "Yes."_

_Jasmine asked Skyla. "How do you feel about John?" Skyla paused to stare at the boy who had captured her heart. Skyla also noticed Jasmine holding John's Left Hand. She wanted to be the girl holding the other hand. She said firmly. "I think he's the boy for me. I love him."_

_The two boys looked at one another as if silently communicating. They turned back to the girls and paused for a moment. They then proceeded to hold their hands out to the two girls._

_At the same time, the girls took the boys hands, and a white light flashed, and then they were back on the battlefield._

Skyla blinked at John who grinned at her and winked. She blushed extremely hard. Elesa had her eyes glued to Ash. It was as if no time had passed, because everyone was still cheering.

John smirked. "Mew, use Metronome!" Skyla, who was still recovering from her initial shock of meeting her mate, had no time to recover when Mew wagged it's finger and sent a Thunder straight at Swanna, who screamed in pain, and then Collapsed, KO'ed.

"Tynamo and Swanna are unable to battle, Lucario and Mew Win! The battle goes to the challengers!"

Before anyone could say anything. Ash and John turned on their heels and ran out the door before girls could attack them. The final people in the room that hadn't moved were none other than Elesa and Skyla. They finally moved when two female voices broke them out of their thoughts.

They looked surprised when it was Cynthia and Jasmine. "Come with us." Cynthia smiled.

The girls nodded and followed Jasmine and Cynthia out of the gym and towards the amusement park.

The four walked until they reached the Ferris wheel, where they saw two very attractive boys standing. They blushed a bit, and then turned to a glare when they saw girls gawking at them. They were about to retort when Cynthia whispered to them. "Ignore them. You get used to it."

The two nodded and walked into the Ferris wheelentrance with the two boys. "We'll wait here." Cynthia and Jasmine told them. Ash and John kissed their designated girls before walking into the Ferris wheel. They sat down on the benches there as the Ferris wheeltook them up into the air.

Elesa sat next to Ash and began nervously. "I thought you died on that ship…"

Ash and John explained the entire thing to them, and when they questioned what Aura really was, John's hands lit up a royal blue, and the two girls gawked as John explained that aura was "Life Aura" that lived inside us, and also explained some uses for it.

The girls were fairly impressed with their knowledge. But then Skyla asked the question. "Why do we keep getting these visions of us together?"

John smiled before standing up and taking Skyla's hand. "Because we're meant to be with one another." Skyla looked into the eyes of the boy who drove her crazy. She realized he was telling the truth.

She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to be his girl. So, she decided to work on instinct. She stood up and crushed her mouth to his. They both moaned in absolute bliss. John squeezed Skyla's bum and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned in heaven. How could she have been missing this all her life?

They kissed with as much passion as they could muster. They lost their senses in the kiss. John ran his hands across her backside in absolute happiness. Skyla ran her hands through his hair to try and continue the passion and love they were experiencing. John gently pushed his tongue into Skyla's mouth, and she moaned in absolute heaven. After another moment or so, Skyla broke the kiss slowly and stared into the eyes of her new whispered. "Is this what love feels like?" He replied softly. "Yes love. Yes it is."

Just then, the Ferris wheel stopped and John and Skyla walked off holding hands. John sent telepathically to Ash,

"Go ahead bro. You can talk to Elesa now." John told his friend. Ash nodded as the two walked off.

Ash stared at Elesa for a moment. He studied her curves. How she was not with a boy by now, he was unsure. Her beautiful blonde hair went all the way to her ass; her breasts were small, but still nice to look at. She had long and perfectly sculpted legs along with a very tight and sexy ass. Ash couldn't help but lick his lips as he took in her body.

"Ah… Elesa…" he began before he was cut off. Elesa had gotten up to start making out with him. They were the same height, and Ash was caught off guard. However, he decided to take control of the kiss. He grabbed Elesa's extremely tight ass and pushed her to the wall of the Ferris wheel cart. (AN: Imagine the Cart's being completely enclosed but having glass walls) She moaned in surprise and wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, still happily continuing the kiss. She then thrust her tongue into his mouth. Ash groaned in heaven.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they made out. For Elesa, it was bliss. This boy was making her go absolutely crazy. She felt the feelings of the kiss driving her wild with desire. She had kissed boys before, but none of them compared to the kiss she was having now. It was amazing.

For Ash, it too was heaven. His hands were all over Elesa's ass, and hearing her moan was exactly what he wanted to hear. The only person who could possibly compare to kissing like this was Cynthia. He realized how lucky of a guy was. He had two hot blondes who were head-over-heels in love with him, and they were his.

Ash slowly slid his hands up Elesa's back, feeling her smooth and sensitive skin. She moaned in bliss. Ash found the spot on Elesa's neck that drove her wild with pleasure when he sucked on it. She felt him reach for her bra strap, and playfully begin to tug on it. She was mere seconds away from taking off her shirt, when all of the sudden, he stopped.

She pouted. "Why did you stop?" Ash chuckled. "Because John warned me that the Ferris wheel is about to stop at our cart." She didn't even have time to question it, because right then and there, their door opened.

John and the other three girls were standing there. John had a smirk on his face. Elesa had a bright smile on her face, and then she whispered to John. "Thank you for telling Ash before they saw us."

John chuckled and whispered back. "No worries."

_Charles Goodshow…_

He was sitting in silence. He couldn't believe it. Two more of his hand-picked gym leaders had resigned their posts.

However, just before he had hung up, he had told them something he had decided on. He had decided that the mourning period of the FOLT Cruise was over, and that it was time to get the SOLT on, and that after the Unova league was over, that the FOLT signups would begin.

What really sent him over the edge of shock was when the voices of John Stamkos and Ash ketchum came into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Goodshow. It's John Stamkos."

He doubled-taked. "John!? The same one that was pronounced dead from the cruise?"

"The same. Ash and I are quite alive." The reply came. Mr. Goodshow was beyond lost.

"W-wha…" He started to question before John answered each and every one of them, why they were in hiding and chose not to reveal themselves to the world, why they were still traveling, and most importantly, why, in the tournament, they needed his permission to fake their names.

He had hesitated at first, but then realized they were good guys. They were only doing this because they had to. He knew when push came to shove, they could be trusted.

So, he agreed to their names, and would personally accept them in. His eyes had lit up in anger when the two boys spoke that they knew the person who had sabotaged the ship, and told the two he would give his full cooperation to help catch the person.

He was also slightly surprised when they refused to give up the name of said person because although they knew who it was, they have no proof that the person did it, but assured him they would get that proof. They just needed time.

He assured the two he would stay in contact and give them any help they needed. John thanked him and hung up.

_John…_

"He's gonna help us out." John told the group. Elesa's blood was boiling. She had tried to kill her mate! Skyla was very angered as well, but two kisses later, and both the girls had considerably calmed down.

They sat around the table. They had flown to Mt. Silver to their house. "So… what's the plan with Serena?" Jasmine asked with a tinge of venom in her voice.

John replied. "We need to find proof that she sabotaged the ship so we can get her arrested and tried."

Skyla asked her boyfriend. "How though? The ruins of the ship haven't moved since it sank to the bottom of the ship! How will you recover any evidence that's basically lost?"

Ash stated. "Clemont Industries."

The group looked at him. Ash said knowingly. "She sabotaged her own friends boat, right? It means he should be more than willing to comply and help us."

Elesa said. "Clemont made the majority of his camera's and TV's with a backwards compatible camera, usually the more cutting-edge stuff though."

Cynthia asked. "Does that mean if one of the camera's or TV's survived inside the room where you guys can ask clemont to see if any of them work and go back to that time and rewind it to the moment where Serena told the plan?

"That's my theory." Ash said nodding. John suddenly came up with a problem. "But wait, if we're asking about this room, isn't it risky telling all these people who we're not even friends with that we're alive?" John questioned.

They were silent for a moment until Jasmine spoke up. "Then Cynthia and I will go." The group turned to look at her. "We can say that right before the first explosion, John and Ash called out their Pokémon, broke free of the room, and were only mortally injured by the blast, and in their final moments, called us to let us know what happened. We were told to not tell anyone except people you trust."

Ash suddenly pieced it together. "You want to make it sound like it was our last wish." She nodded. "It's worth a try. If this is our only way of getting proof then I say we go for it."

John nodded with a firm look on his face. "She will face justice for her crimes. Whether it comes easy… or not."

**AN: Good chapter I hope. It's time to reveal a bit more on the betrayal now that the pairings are out of the way. However, I expect there to be quite a bit before the full picture is revealed.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Follow and Favorite this story, and Follow me whenever I post a new chapter on a new story!**

**Hope You Enjoyed! Let me know how you think I did!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	15. Passion PT 1

**AN: Hiya! How's everyone doing? I'm back for another upload, 10 Minutes, Chapter 15! Last chapter was a big one, Skyla and Elesa hit it off with John and Ash, and the group devised a very important plan. If you haven't read last chapter, please go read it!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**I expect for there to be a Lemon in this chapter. As usual, I will warn you before it shows up.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy! Follow, Favorite, and Comment!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes****Chapter 15**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_John replied. "We need to find proof that she sabotaged the ship so we can get her arrested and tried."_

_Skyla asked her boyfriend. "How though? The ruins of the ship haven't moved since it sank to the bottom of the ship! How will you recover any evidence that's basically lost?"_

_Ash stated. "Clemont Industries."_

_The group looked at him. Ash said knowingly. "She sabotaged her own friends boat, right? It means he should be more than willing to comply and help us."_

_Elesa said. "Clemont made the majority of his camera's and TV's with a backwards compatible camera, usually the more cutting-edge stuff though."_

_Cynthia asked. "Does that mean if one of the camera's or TV's survived inside the room where you guys can ask clemont to see if any of them work and go back to that time and rewind it to the moment where Serena told the plan?_

_"That's my theory." Ash said nodding. John suddenly came up with a problem. "But wait, if we're asking about this room, isn't it risky telling all these people who we're not even friends with that we're alive?" John questioned._

_They were silent for a moment until Jasmine spoke up._

_"Then Cynthia and I will go." The group turned to look at her. "We can say that right before the first explosion, John and Ash called out their Pokémon, broke free of the room, and were only mortally injured by the blast, and in their final moments, called us to let us know what happened. We were told to not tell anyone except people you trust."_

_Current Time…_

The two girls walked cautiously towards the giant building. People were shuffling past them at a furious rate. They saw many solar panels and inventions they hadn't seen before atop of the building. There were robots standing guard to the entrance. The girls walked cautiously to the entrance and the one robot asked.

"ID Card Please."

"I don't need an ID card, I'm the ex-champion!" Cynthia said angrily.

"ID Card Please." It asked again.

"COME ON!" Cynthia moaned.

"Hey! Sam-Bot! What are you doing to those two girls!?"An angry voice shouted. The two girls saw a blonde-haired boy come running over. The bot immediately shut up.

He turned to the girls and sighed. "My apologies girls. Just protocol." Jasmine smiled and nodded. "It's fine. Actually we came here to talk to the man in charge of this business, his name is Clemont."

The man smiled. "Ah, well, you've found him! Clemont at your service!" He said.

Cynthia looked relieved that they had found him relatively easy. He seemed like a nice guy too. The girls walked inside, escorted by Clemont. They took a private elevator to his office. It was overlooking all of Lumiose City.

Jasmine and Cynthia had traveled all the way from Unova to reach Lumiose city. It was approximately a 2 day boat ride. They had fun, but missed their lovers with all their hearts. They just wanted to get what they needed and leave quickly.

He walked to his giant desk and sat down. "Now, how can I help you two girls?" He asked business-like.

"Who's that?" Jasmine questioned. She was referring to the picture directly behind Clemont. It showed two people standing there. One person was himself. The other person was a small little girl. She had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He immediately and coldly said. "That's nobody of your concern." The girls looked surprised at his sudden change of demeanor. He looked at them with slight impatience. "What do you need from me?"

Cynthia sighed and said. "Well, on the cruise, our boyfriends were caught in the first explosion."

He nodded and turned around as if to wipe his eyes. "Many people were and many people died. It was a tragic day."

Jasmine spoke. "Well, they survived it."

He whirled around with a shocked look on his face.

"W-what!? They lived!?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No. The second explosion killed them."

Clemont's shoulders sagged, his anxiousness and excitement lost. "Oh… that's too bad…I'm sorry."

She continued. "Yes, but in their final moments, they called us and told us that our friend has betrayed us. We need to know if it's true. They may have been lying and we don't want to yell at her if she didn't do something we were told she did."

Clemont paused before nodding. "Okay… So what can I do to help you with Serena?"

Jasmine spoke. "We were told you can reverse engineer camera's and TV's to see what happens from inside the camera, correct?"

He paused, carefully considering his words. "Yes. I can."

"They told us the room where they were betrayed was the engine room. They also spoke of camera's and televisions. They mentioned one or two of them surviving the crash, could we possibly see if we could get all the proof we need to send her to jail for killing them and all those she killed?" Jasmine said hopefully.

To their utter shock, Clemont responded almost immediately. "No. You May Not."

"W-w-what!?" Cynthia gasped.

"W-why!? She blew up your ship! Your PRIZED ship! Don't you want revenge on her!?" Jasmine asked in complete shock.

"I would want nothing more than that. However, I cannot allow this kind of technology to sweep into the world. You are amongst the few who know of it. If the world became aware of my invention, I would lose one of my prized inventions. Once I perfect it and put it on the market, you may look." He said.

Jasmine tried. "How long will it take?"

He responded. "3 or 4 years perhaps." Cynthia gasped and cried. "B-but we need this evidence before they close the investigation!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You must understand, I am a businessman. I cannot help you."

His robot guards stepped into the room. "My guards will now escort you out." Cynthia slammed her hand onto the desk. "You're going to let a killer escape because you want to save a penny!?"

Jasmine calmly put her hands in her pockets to reach for a pokeball, but then she was getting pushed out. Cynthia screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" as she was escorted out.

When they were outside of the building, they looked at the robots with a murderous intent in their eyes. They looked blankly back.

They turned and walked away. "Did you get it?"

Jasmine held out Clemont's cell phone. "Yeah."

They prepared for the long journey home, contemplating the entire way there.

_Ash, John, Elesa, Skyla…_

The four were in their Mt. Silver home. They were enjoying a nice game of hide and seek. "Three… Two…One… Here I come!" John cried.

He swept around the living room. On his way out, he playfully kicked the door to his bedroom, earning a loud. "OW!" from Ash. He chuckled. "You go find Elesa, I'll find Skyla."

He nodded. Ash walked around the kitchen cautiously before hearing something in his bedroom. He slowly walked in and saw a lump under the covers. He smirked and slowly creeped up to attack in, but then felt the wave of aura in the room change.

Something was wrong. Before Ash could contemplate what that was, he was attacked from behind.

However, it was by a very attractive blonde with an absolutely stellar body. Elesa pounced on her boyfriend and pushed him onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Ash moaned and kissed back before his hands began roaming her ass. She moaned his name seductively. As they continued to make out, John popped his head into the room.

He chuckled as he saw the two. He turned his back to leave, only to feel a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and turn him around. Skyla crushed her mouth to her boyfriend's mouth, who swiftly kissed back and supported her by putting his hands on her butt. She moaned happily when he squeezed.

_**LEMON AHEAD… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

John pushed her onto the bed where currently Ash and Elesa were still making out. The group of four was all on the king sized bed, making out with their mates. After another few minutes of making out, they stood up, knowing what was about to come. The two males continued standing while the girls dropped to their knees. Elesa undid Ash's belt and gasped when she saw a gigantic bulge in his underwear. Skyla's face was a similar face of shock and a giant blush when she saw how big he was.

Elesa carefully removed Ash's underpants before gasping when she saw how big he was. 8 inches proudly stood to attention, and Elesa just gawked. She herself was a virgin; she had never done it before.

Meanwhile, Skyla was staring at John's 9-inch member. As he was a bit older than Ash, it was natural to be a bit bigger. He smirked when Skyla couldn't pull her eyes off of it. "Aww, what's the matter love? Too big to fit inside?" He said playfully.

She was broken out of her trance and smirked at her boyfriend before attempting to take the whole thing into her mouth. He groaned. "Skyla…"

She smiled and started to bob her head slowly, flicking her tongue on the tip of his member. John groaned again. Ash was receiving the same treatment from Elesa, who was also amazing at blowjobs. Ash had his hand on the back of Elesa's head, and gently pumping to increase his pleasure. Elesa was managing to take it all in. She then stopped the blowjob to take Ash's balls into her mouth. Ash cried. "ELESA!"

John too was very close. Skyla was sucking as fast as she could, and John was enjoying every moment of it. Her mouth was warm and wet, it felt like heaven. He stared down at the girl who was currently making him feel alive.

Jasmine and him had done this a while ago, but this was just as good, maybe even better.

He felt his member desperately trying to hold his semen inside, and he turned over to try and prolong his release. That turned out to be the wrong decision, because he got a view of Ash getting a blowjob from Elesa. He groaned loudly.

"S-SKYLA! BABY I'M CUMMING!" He cried.

Skyla stopped he blowjob and slowly kissed the tip of his member, causing his dam to explode. He sighed in heaven as he climaxed all over his girlfriends face.

She gasped in surprise when a sticky substance was shot all over her face. She then tasted it and giggled. It tasted yummy. She lapped it all up, and then stood up to kiss her boyfriend passionately. Even though it tasted slightly like the content of his balls, John enjoyed the kiss nonetheless.

Ash and Elesa were trying something new. Ash helped Elesa remove her top, and smiled when he saw he lacy black bra. She giggled at her boyfriend and slowly reached behind to undo the straps. Ash gawked as he saw Elesa's boobs out in the open. She giggled and playfully cupped them to jiggle them for a moment or so. Ash's member twitched desperately.

He needed her. He needed this.

He gasped as Elesa positioned his cock right in between her boobs, and she began to move slowly. Ash moaned in heaven from her tits. She began to slowly bounce, causing Ash's pleasure to skyrocket. He cried. "ELESA! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

She smiled at her handiwork. She then leaned over to take the tip of his giant member and suck on it. Ash's mind was now on complete overload. He couldn't comprehend what was even happening anymore. He suddenly felt something inside him break. He knew what it was.

"ELESA! I'm…" He couldn't finish, because he had already shot all of his seed out onto her face. She giggled and swallowed every little bit she could. She, like Skyla, enjoyed the taste.

Speaking of Skyla, John was running his hands down her body. She gasped softly as John reached for her jumpsuit, and slowly began to remove it. When John had finished removing it, he took in every curve Skyla had. He couldn't believe how hot she was. She had been blessed with a perfect body. D-cup breasts, a nice, semi-tight ass, a flawless face, and excellent legs. How she wasn't a model, he wasn't really sure.

John himself was already naked, as was Ash.

Skyla currently had her bra and panties on, while Elesa had nothing left on top, but currently was fully clothed on the bottom. John reached behind Skyla to unclip her bra. Skyla was mildly surprised at his actions, she had expected herself to take care of him tonight, and yet here she was, getting stripped down, and hopefully, pleasured herself from the boy she loved. As he removed her bra, she gasped in bliss when he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She ran her hands through his hair. John slowly removed her panties and smiled when he saw her womanhood that was currently leaking juices.

Skyla was unsure of what he was doing, so she questioned him. "John, what are you…Oohhhhhh!" She cried in pleasure when John had dropped to his knees and thrust his tongue into her womanhood.

She was caught completely off guard, and fell back onto the bed, still moaning from pleasure. This was probably because John had escorted her there, still sucking on her pussy. It was now leaking juices extremely fast. Skyla was losing her senses. All she could focus on was the boy she loved who was sucking her womanhood and making her feel alive.

She squealed loudly when he added a finger. She couldn't believe how he was making her feel.

She couldn't take much more, but then, she blinked when he stopped sucking. She almost screamed at him, "WHY DID YOU-"

She was cut off when John had lined up his member with her tight pussy and thrust inside her with her walls clamping down on his member for dear life. She screamed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YES! HOLY SHIT YES! PLEASE JOHN FOR GOD'S SAKE! PLEASURE ME!" She wailed to the heavens.

"Of course my love." He said smiling with a calm look on his face. He proceeded to start pumping in and out of her with her legs over his shoulders. He had a decent view of her ass that would jiggle everytime his balls slapped against her rear, and her boobs, that would do the same.

While Skyla screamed as she was fucked for the first time, Ash had stripped Elesa nude as well. She was currently posing for him in very sexy positions, wanting to see how much she could tease her boyfriend until he couldn't take it anymore. He had lasted about three minutes before catching sight of his best friend banging the shit out of Skyla made him go overboard. He got up and wrapped his arms around Elesa's waist. He led her to the bed, where he told her to get on all fours. She did so.

Ash licked his lips as he stared at her perfect ass. It was much tighter than Skyla's ass, but she too had a tight ass. Elesa's body was just perfect. While Skyla's whole body was tanned, Elesa had creamy skin. Skyla's breasts were D-cup, but Elesa's were still nice, a B-cup. Her legs were also better than Skyla's, but Skyla's were something else as well. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and all the way to her ass.

Elesa smiled as she saw her boyfriend staring at her. She jiggled her ass playfully, and then smirked. "Ash."

He snapped out of his trance and asked. "Hm? What's up love?"

She smiled. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

Ash smiled. "With Pleasure."

He then grabbed Elesa's hips and slammed into her. His dick stuffed Elesa's unbelievably tight pussy, and she screamed as bliss and pain both tore through her body. She was a virgin after all. Ash noticed her sobbing and looked confused. "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly. "It happens for a girls first time." Ash looked shocked. "You're… You're a virgin?" She nodded and turned to her friend, who was still getting fucked hard. "She WAS a virgin too." The pain had considerably died down, so she whispered to him.

"Fuck me Ash Ketchum. Show me what kind of man you really are." Her voice was full of lust. Ash smiled before jamming his cock inside her tight pink pussy, and hearing her moan was exactly what he wanted. It was also what he got.

"ASSSSHHH!" She hollered.

Ash pounded her while grunting every so often as he did. Her pussy was extremely wet and also extremely tight. Her walls squeezed his dick for all it was worth, and Elesa continued to milk Ash's balls with her womanhood.

Elesa was experiencing the most pleasure she had ever felt. It felt like Ash's manhood was about to tear her body in two, and the feeling of him sliding in and out of her was driving her to insanity.

With the two girls moaning at the top of their lungs, the shaking of the bed, and the grunts of the males, it was quite a loud scene. However, the guys were determined to not climax until after their females, while the girls couldn't even think because Ash and John were fucking them incredibly hard.

Skyla knew her orgasm was near. She could feel John's pulsing dick deep into her pussy, and yelled his name.

"JOHN I'M CUMMMMIIINNGGG!" She squealed. John felt her pussy clamp onto his dick, and John quickly pulled his dick out. The exact moment he removed his member, Skyla's pussy released her juices. She screamed as she climaxed. Her juices shot up high into the air and coated the floor. While she was starting to recover from her mind-blowing orgasm, John flipped her over and lifted her ass in the air. He then stuffed his thick, 9-inch penis deep into her pussy once more.

She cried to the heavens once again as her body was pulsing from the pleasure of sex. Meanwhile, Ash was still pounding Elesa. Her moans were very loud, and they louder they got and the tighter her pussy got, he knew how close she was.

Ash specifically enjoyed the slapping noise of his balls smacking into Elesa's perfect backside. Ash too, however, was very close, and felt his balls demanding a release inside one of the girls who made him feel good. As he picked up his pace, he tapped into his aura to speed up his thrusts. Elesa couldn't take it. She yelled.

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! MY PUSSY! IT FEELS SO GOOD! PLEASE ASH! PLEASE! FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

She wailed as she lost control over her body entirely. Elesa lost feeling to her arms, and they fell out in front of her. Ash banged her as hard and fast as he could. He drilled his cock deep inside Elesa, who was yelling and moaning at the same time.

John and Ash fucked their girls in the same position side by side. They grinned at each other before going back to their current task: Making the girls squirt. The girls were screaming in complete ecstasy. The room was filled with the moans of their lover's names, Holy Shit, and Oh My God for the next few moments.

However, the girls could hold it off no longer. Feeling their boyfriends pulsing dicks stuffing their pussies was just too much for them. Elesa, who had not released yet, was the first to explode.

"FUCK! ASH I LOVE YOU! I'M CUMMING BABE!" She cried as she climaxed. Ash pulled his dick out and watched as Elesa fired her juices high into the air. She continued to climax for 5 more seconds. Her eyes were rolled backwards in complete pleasure. She had the largest and craziest orgasm of the night. Ash was still close to the edge, and Ash slid back inside her to finish himself off.

The room was now filled with yells and moans from all four of them. The girls held each other's hands as their males fucked them vigorously. They screamed together. Elesa wasn't done; she had only released about half of her juices, and was dying to release the other half.

The boys gripped their girls' hips and continued to stuff their pussies. And then, nobody could hold on any longer.

Ash roared. "ELESA I'M CUMMING!"

Elesa squealed. "ASH HERE I COME! DO IT INSIDE ME!"

John cried. "S-SKYLA! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Skyla screamed in ecstasy. "PLEASE! INSIDE ME! LET ME FEEL YOUR SEED INSIDE MY PUSSY!"

Their endurance's broke. Skyla was the first to explode. John felt her coat his dick in her warm juices, and combined with the tightness of her womanhood, the sight of her glorious body in front of him, and her moans of heaven were too much. "FUCK HERE IT COMES!" He cried.

Skyla squealed in Joy when she felt John shoot a rope of his sperm inside her. Then there was another. Then another. And another. Each time John would pump, a line of sticky cum was sent inside his tight girlfriend. John's sperm raced for Skyla's egg, destined to impregnate her. She cried in absolute joy and she felt his sticky cum impregnate her.

Elesa came next. Ash felt her walls tighten, and saw her eyes shut completely and tightly. Ash grunted as he felt her orgasm, and then quickly pulled out to allow her juices to leak out. He felt his peak coming in mere seconds, and needed to be inside her.

And it came all to soon. Seeing Elesa's pussy dripping with cum and juices was too much for him. His dick began to cum when he slammed into Elesa one last time.

Elesa screamed in joy as she felt Ash shoot his semen inside her. She gasped softly a few times as she felt pulse after pulse, each one signaling him squirting inside her. She sighed in happiness when she felt Ash pull out after successfully impregnating her.

John pulled out the covers so the four of them could slip in. All four of them were totally exhausted. Ash tugged the covers over all four of their cooling bodies. It was a giant sized bed, so they had no space concerns.

John and Skyla snuggled on one side with Ash and Elesa cuddling tightly on the other.

John gently massaged Skyla's right boob, and she snuggled into his side. She fell asleep with her hand on his chest, and he fell asleep with his arm around her cooling body.

Elesa fell asleep cuddled into Ash's shoulder following a soft kiss on the lips. Ash fell asleep with his arm protectively around Elesa. All of their final thoughts for that evening ranged amongst the same thing.

'That was amazing.'

**AN: Well Guys, there you are. The First Lemon of this story. You're all probably thinking "What the Heck? This story is rated T!" Well check again. Yes, I've changed it, this is the reason for being M now, however, I will warn you al multiple times whether or not there will be a lemon soon, but I will say it will definitely not be for at least 8 chapters or so.**

**Aside from that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So what's up with ol' Clemont? What's he up to? Catch anything in the Chapter? No? There was a slip-up, if you'd like, try and find it. If you do review and let me know what it was. Review anyway. I love reading comments.**

**Anyhow, hope ya enjoyed! Thx for reading guys!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	16. Piecing Together the Puzzle

**AN: Hey Everyone! I'm back with another post to 10 Minutes Chapter 16! Well guys, this chapter will be the big leap. You'll see what I mean sooner or later.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**But last chapter had a very big lemon scene, even I didn't expect myself to type so much but what's done is done right lol. Anyway yeah so this chapter is going to be interesting (Like usual) but it's more of a filler chapter. You'll find out what the big leap is, enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 16**

_The Next Morning…_

The soft morning sun peeked through cracks of the window. It happened to be hitting everyone square in the face, and yet nobody awoke from it. However, after another moment or so, John blinked and opened his eyes. He stared around the room, trying to comprehend what had happened, and then smiled as he remembered the previous night.

Unbeknownst to the girls, John and Ash had not impregnated them. They had a way to prevent it using, obviously, aura. Either way, they wouldn't get pregnant yet. John looked down at his muscular chest and saw Skyla's hand lying there. It did not take him long to recall that they were both very naked. So, he chose to carefully slip out of bed, very mindful of his surroundings. He slipped out of the room quietly and walked to his room, where he sat down on the bed and though about the previous nights' events. He remembered the moans and cries of his girlfriend, and although he wanted to do it with her as much as possible, he had to remember she was probably exhausted. He wasn't all that tired, but she didn't have any backup aura stamina.

He figured he could think about it another time, and grabbed a towel and walked off towards his private bathroom to shower off the smell. Meanwhile, Ash was currently waking up. To his surprise, when he opened his eyes, the gorgeous blonde beauty was still sleeping on his chest. Her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful. Ash wasn't sure if he wanted to disturb her sleep, but he was very hot, and wanted to take a shower desperately. How else was he to get out of bed without disturbing the girl?

He saw little to no option except to wake her up. He carefully shook her, but she did not wake. He decided to try moving and see if it worked, and to his utter shock, he slipped out from under the girl and hopped out of bed, and neither girl woke up. He smiled happily at his good fortune, and then turned to walk out the door, only to trip on his discarded underwear he left so smartly placed on the floor. He slipped and fell directly on his face. He fully expected both girls to wake up and give him a piece of their minds, but to his utter shock, neither of them woke.

He slowly tiptoed out of the room and sighed in relief when he was in the doorway. Just as he turned to move, he slipped on Elesa's bra that had also been smartly left on the floor, and down he went again with a very loud THUD. This time something was heard.

"Hm… what was that?"

Ash groaned as he had woken both girls. Elesa was staring at him with slight amusement in her eyes, and Skyla was searching for her male. Just then, another voice sounded. "What the heck happened to you Ash?" Ash turned and saw John standing there with a towel around his waist. Skyla walked out of the bedroom and pouted playfully when she saw her boyfriend already showered.

"You should've woken me up too, we could've showered together." She whined. John smirked and said. "Too bad sleepyhead. You snooze, you lose. (AN: LMAO How bout that Pun?) She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and whispered. "I never lose." Then she kissed him firmly on lips. He kissed back.

They settled into their normal morning routine when all of the sudden a knock at the front door sounded. Ash paused and then walked to the front door. He opened it and smiled when it was his girlfriend.

"Hey Cynthia! You're back!" He exclaimed. He pecked her on the lips and John walked to the door to kiss Jasmine, who had also walked inside. Elesa and Skyla hugged the girls as well. They got along well with one another. None of them minded having to share the boys because their males always made sure to give a lot of time to each girl.

The girls dropped off their clothes and bags, unpacked, and then came to the breakfast table where John had just finished making his homemade chocolate chip pancakes. The six sat down at the table and Ash began.

"So what kind of help is he going to give us and what did you find out?" He began eagerly. The two looked at each other and Jasmine sighed.

"He won't help."

John, who currently had water in his mouth, spat it all out on the table. Ash had an incredulous look on his face. Elesa looked like she was about to explode, and Skyla looked like she was ready to go show Clemont a thing or two.

Cynthia sighed in anger. "He said he won't help because its private technology. He's worried that this technology will ruin him if he isn't the one to put it on the market, only he hasn't PERFECTED it. He said in three to four years we can find out."

John cut in. "We don't have that long."

"Yeah we know. We told him that." Jasmine told him.

"Anyway, he wouldn't let us view it or get anything that we needed. It's hopeless. We can't do anything now." Cynthia sighed miserably.

John suddenly gasped. "I have an idea... Jasmine. Hold still." Before she could ask why, she gasped as John was viewing the entire confrontation from her POV.

'This must be another one of his aura powers.' She paused to think.

John watched the entire thing start to end. He looked into the distance. "I need to think this over." He said before standing up to go outside. The group looked surprised. John rarely needed time to think about an aura vision. John opened the door to the chilly mountain. His aura kept his body warm.

The cool wind rushed through the mountaintops and John had to admit, he felt content. Just then, after about 20 minutes or so of replaying the same thing in his head over and over again…

"Eeeeev?" He looked down to see one of the four Eevee he and Ash had rescued sitting there. John smiled, Eevee were so cute.

"Hey buddy how you doing?" He picked up the Eevee from under its belly and it cooed happily. "Eeeev Eev!" He laughed. "Good to see you too!"

The four Eevee were theirs. They gave one to Cynthia, one to Jasmine, and they kept the other two, one for each of them. Cynthia's Gardevoir stayed at their house full time to watch over the four Eevee, who also stayed at the house. This Eevee who was on John's lap was his Eevee.

The Eevee noticed John's tense demeanor and questioned. "Eeeeevv Ev Eev?" John stroked its fur and it purred softly before cuddling in his muscular arms. "I'm fine little guy. Just thinking about what I saw."

And then it hit him. He suddenly gasped.

"That's my problem! I need to think about things that Jasmine DIDN'T See!" He flashed the whole thing back in his head.

**_FLASHBACK… NOTE… TOLD FROM JASMINE… THOUGHTS FROM JOHN…_**

I_looked at Cynthia who sighed and said. "Well, on the cruise, our boyfriends were caught in the first explosion."_

_He nodded and turned around as if to wipe his eyes. "Many people were and many people died. It was a tragic day."_

_I spoke. "Well, they survived it."_

_Clemont whirled around, looking at me in shocked surprise. "W-what!? They lived!?"_

John's eyes narrowed and paused the flashback. That wasn't right. He was sensing something… off… about Clemont. What was it? He couldn't pinpoint it. Suddenly, he found the matching emotion.

Fear. Fear? Why Fear? He shook it off and continued the flashback.

_Cynthia shook her head. "No. The second explosion killed them."_

_Clemont's shoulders sagged, his anxiousness and excitement lost. "Oh… that's too bad…I'm sorry."_

John stopped it again. Another emotion. Only this time, it wasn't fear.

_It was relief. But again, relief from what?_

_She continued. "Yes, but in their final moments, they called us and told us that our friend has betrayed us. We need to know if it's true. They may have been lying and we don't want to yell at her if she didn't do something we were told she did."_

_Clemont paused before nodding. "Okay… So what can I do to help you with Serena?"_

That made John stop dead in his tracks. He stopped and replayed the entire thing over once, then twice, then a third time. He couldn't believe it. There was no mistaking it. He recalled what Serena had told them and then began piecing things together, little by little.

After another twenty minutes or so, he had placed it all together. It all made sense. He knew what to do. He slowly stood up, and the Eevee, who had fallen asleep, perked it's ears up. "Eeeev?"

"Don't worry Eevee. You're safe." He stroked its fur. It cooed happily before cuddling into his arms once more. He walked into the house and called for everyone to sit at the table. The four girls and one boy all sat down at the table, and John began.

"I know why Clemont really won't help us." He said grinning.

The girls looked surprised, and Ash said. "Well? Get on with it!" John smiled and asked his friend. "Ash, what did Serena say to us before she betrayed us?" Ash looked beyond confused.

"Yes. They are a waste of my time – and so are you?" He tried.

John shook his head. "No."

"That's none of your business sweetie. Such as shame though, having to kill two very young, handsome men?" Ash recalled. Hearing those words made the girls blood boil.

"No."

"They're of no use to me. They're pests?" He guessed again.

John groaned. "Still no." The girls were giggling.

"Answer me you bitch?" He questioned. John slapped himself on the forehead. "YOU said that!" Ash looked thoughtful for a moment before chuckling and scratching his head from embarrassment. "Whoopsies. My bad."

Before John could groan again, Ash had said. "I'm part of the three pillars, a secret organization. The name is of no use to you, because you'll be dead anyway. I will say this; they've been watching your every move, just waiting with baited breath for their time to strike. Motivation, Technology, and Skill are all it takes to defeat one entirely, no matter the strength they possess?" He asked one final time.

John's eyes lit up. "YES! FUCKING FINALLY!" He said, completely exasperated.

John paused. "She claimed it was a secret organization called the three pillars. We can assume the three pillars are Motivation, Technology, and Skill."

"But… what I'm proposing is…" He looked around and grinned. "What if that organization was a load of bullshit?"

A loud group of "HUH" sounded. John smiled. "Let me explain. She claims that it's an organization but who in their right mind is stupid enough to kill us? Nobody knows of our aura powers, and we've done nothing to provoke any organization that's major enough to wage a war on us. No one is crazy enough to plant charges on a giant cruise ship unless they REALLY need someone gone, but even an organization wouldn't do that… correct?"

Everyone nodded. It made sense. John smiled once more. "What I'm proposing now is that the three pillars isn't an organization, but people, one person for each pillar."

John continued. "He created the FOLT cruise for one reason; to get rid of us for good. Serena and Clemont have been best friends for ages, it's reasonable enough to think she asked for his help. It seemed so crazy at first that I dismissed it, but then I did a little research and here's what I came up with."

"Clemont did NOT create the boat, nor pay for the boat. Rather, he endorsed it as his own. The materials came from the Lumiose City EE, the Electronic Elites. They're well known for being very nice people, and donate lots of money to the city." The group gasped.

"Clemont spoke of opposing competition and he feared that his life's work would be ruined by others. Can you guess who the number one competitor in technology other than Clemont Industries is? The Lumiose EE. He sabotaged the boat and thought nobody would consider him a suspect because everyone believed HE made the boat and endorsed it with Clemont Industries themselves, but in reality he just advertised it to make it SEEM like he created it. Everyone, including me for quite awhile, thought it was absurd to think that someone is crazy enough to sabotage their own multi-billion dollar boat… when in reality he put in some CP monitors and camera's in the engine room that HE could monitor while reverse engineering. He didn't blow up his own ship. He sabotaged his opponents greatest vessel and made it seem like it was his tragedy, while at the same time Serena tried to kill us. Ever heard the phrase, killing two pidgy's with one stone?"

"Was it coincidence that Clemont and Serena are best friends, and Clemont KNOWINGLY would set the explosives on board with a friend on board? At one point, Serena is killing us, while at another Clemont is eliminating the competition so he can be out in front of the technology market and get away with it."

John smirked. "Clemont IS The Technology Pillar. The group was skeptical. "Now hold on man, Is he crazy enough to do something as radical as that!?" Ash asked shocked.

The other girls nodded in agreement, but John held firm. "Yes, and I have proof." He turned to his girlfriend and asked her. "Do you remember when Clemont mentioned Serena?"

Jasmine paused and nodded. "Oh yes. Why?"

John looked straight at her. "You never told him the name of the girl who betrayed us."

There was a moment of silence before Jasmine gasped. She had realized Clemont's slip-up. He had said. "What can I do about Serena?" even though they had just described her as "A girl." There was no way he could've known that the girls were talking about Serena… unless…

She turned to the others. "Clemont is working with Serena."

**AN: WOAH, SHOCKER! THERE'S THE TECHNOLOGY PILLAR! All that's left to do is find the other two! Who is the motivation, and who is the skill? Guess you're gonna have to come back and find out!**

**If you caught Clemont's slip up from last chapter, Good Job. That's what I was talking about at the end of last chapter.**

**Anyway, Please Follow, Favorite, Share, ETC.**

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	17. Rescue

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to 10 Minutes! I really enjoyed typing the last one for some reason, not sure why. Anyhow, last chapter was pretty important because it revealed another traitor, one I'm sure not many people saw coming.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Hehehehe the story is full of surprises is it not? There are sure to be many more, so keep on coming back to find out what they are.**

**I have never answered the question, what is SOLT? It stands for something that not many people would think of because it doesn't make a lot of sense.**

**Anyway, I don't really know how long this chapter is gonna be. So, I'm just gonna wing it as usual.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 17**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_"Ever heard the phrase, killing two pidegy's with one stone?_

_"Was it coincidence that Clemont and Serena are best friends, and Clemont KNOWINGLY would set the explosives on board with a friend on board? At one point, Serena is killing us, while at another Clemont is eliminating the competition so he can be out in front of the technology market and get away with it."_

_John smirked. "Clemont IS The Technology Pillar. The group was skeptical. "Now hold on man, is he crazy enough to do something as radical as that!?" Ash asked shocked._

_The other girls nodded in agreement, but John held firm. "Yes, and I have proof." He turned to his girlfriend and asked her. "Do you remember when Clemont mentioned Serena?"_

_Jasmine paused and nodded. "Oh yes. Why?"_

_John looked straight at her. "You never told him the name of the girl who betrayed us."_

_There was a moment of silence before Jasmine gasped. She had realized Clemont's slip-up. He had said. "What can I do about Serena?" even though they had just described her as "A girl." There was no way he could've known that the girls were talking about Serena… unless…_

_She turned to the others. "Clemont is working with Serena."_

_PRESENT_…

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe it. However, while they didn't believe it, it did make sense. Nobody wanted to admit that they had been tricked. However, the person to break the silence was John.

"Now that we realize we've been fooled… the question is… how do we get him to admit it?" He questioned the group.

"We can't do anything yet. If we do we may arouse suspicion." Ash said worriedly.

John nodded. "We'll wait until we can connect them together. Until we can get proof of Clemont's slip-up, we'll need to hang low."

Jasmine, who had been in the other room, came out and said. "That's not going to happen."

The group looked surprised at her. She walked in and pointed at the TV. "Turn it on."

Elesa grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Mr. Goodshow was seen on the TV screen. He was waving to the crowd of people that were below. He began loudly.

"**Hello Everybody! It's a pleasant day here in Kanto, and I am here to reveal today that the Shadows of Legends Tournament, or SOLT, is here! The location of the tournament is Cerulean City! However, this tournament is one like no other! In this tournament, we are only accepting 128 total competitors, and they will not be single battles.**

**They will be double battles, and the teams will be chosen by myself! I will be trying my hardest to make the teams even. Until the final 8 teams are decided, each trainer from each side is allowed to use two Pokémon, with substitutions allowed. The battle is decided when both Pokémon from one side are unable to continue.**

**The tournament is starting in two weeks! You must submit an application to me via Poke Gear, and I will respond to you saying whether or not you were accepted! Remember, only the best are allowed to enter.**

**The rewards of winning this tournament are priceless! What will be the reward you ask? Well, we have decided that our top 2 trainers will become the honorary leaders of a NEW region that has been discovered!**

**This region is called the Victoria region! The two finalists, if they want, will take over said region as the Elite Four leader, and champion. They will have the ability to select their elite four with as much care as they want to, and they can also position gyms wherever they choose!**

**Although yes, cities have not been created, and Pokémon centers have not been established, they are being established NOW as I speak!**

**Other rewards include $1,000,000 to the winner in cash, and $500,000 to the runner-up.**

**Make sure you tell me all of your accomplishments and I will view them to see if you are telling the truth. Please ask questions to the SOLT customer service. That is all."**

While the reporters mobbed Mr. Goodshow, the girls looked at their boyfriends who had a burning determination in their eyes. They could become the LEADERS of an entire region! They were determined to win… and they would not stop at any cost to be the final two standing. But then they paused.

How on earth could they be put on the same team?

Unless…

_Charles Goodshow… One Week Later…._

Mr. Goodshow was going through piles and piles of applications. He couldn't believe how much popularity the tournament had received. Gym leaders were allowed to enter, but not Elite four and champions.

He ran through pile after pile of applications. He was very annoyed when a trainer would say, "I made top 32 at the Kanto League!" He was slightly infuriated that people thought they could just breeze in because they got top 32. For every 100 letters, only one of those was actually a truly skilled competitor.

However, he noticed a letter simply saying. "From A.K and J.S to Mr. Charles Goodshow." He immediately knew who it was from, and tore open the letter as quickly as he could. He read softly.

_Dear Mr. Goodshow,_

_It's me, Ash. John and I saw you on TV. We request access to both enter the tournament. I hope we don't have to explain why we want to enter said tournament, right? Also, please allow the following people into the tournament._

_May Maple_

_Dawn Berlitz_

_Brock Stone, Pewter City Gym Leader_

_Max Maple_

_Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gym Leader_

_Serena Y, The victor of the Kalos League._

_Why accept those we hate? This is because we want to crush them and their spirits. They will learn to fear us and what we doto people like them. Nonetheless, if it is no trouble, could you please put John and I on the same team? We want to lead a region from the ground up._

_If you cannot do this, we understand. Here is our list of Pokémon. Thank you for your time._

_Alpha and Omega._

He read it over again with slight shock. He had not initially accepted anyone other than Serena and Misty, but he figured that if they were certain to catch the one who killed so many people, that he would help in every way he could.

He paused and sat down, deep in thought.

_Mt. Silver Base…._

John and Ash were gathering supplies that they would need for the trip beforehand. Ash had chosen to use the codename Alpha, and John chose Omega. They would wear hoods during the matches, but still have their faked identities in case something went wrong. They wanted to shock Serena, shock those who thought negatively of them, and shock the world that they were still alive.

However, as they were leaving the small little village to go slightly east, where a move tutor lived, they encountered something unexpected. They noticed everyone staring at their phones and laughing hysterically. One attractive girl showed Ash the video, who grimaced. John looked as well.

It appeared to be two people having sex. For some reason they looked vaguely familiar, but the person filming it got them screaming all sorts of curse words, and then the man noticed the filmer. He had tried to run and catch the man, only to trip and fall, realizing his black pants were around his legs. The girl got up and tried to cover herself, only exposing herself more. They slammed the door shut and cried. "Oh shit we're fucked." And the cameraman burst out laughing. They both chuckled a little bit at the scene and went on their way.

They had been walking through the forest like on any other normal day, and passing through an area of thick brush and trees, when all of the sudden, a figure leapt out from the bushes and two figures following it fast.

John had no time to react as his aura guard had been down, and the first figure crashed into him. The second figure crushed ash.

"Ugh… what gives?" A girl with gigantic, bushy hair asked in annoyance. "I could ask you the same thing!" John said angrily.

"Watch where you're going!" A green-haired man said to Ash hotly. Ash exclaimed. "ME!? You jumped out of trees 3 feet thick and you're telling ME it was my fault?"

The two stood up and said. "Do you two idiots have any idea who we are?"

John and Ash were up and looked at each other in confusion. "Uh… No?" John asked.

The girl looked taken-aback. "My Name's Iris and this is my boyfriend Cilan!"

Cilan replied. "We each placed top 16 on the Unova league!" John proceeded to burst out laughing, and Ash looked at him very bewildered.

"YOU TWO ARE THE DIPSHITS WHO GOT CAUGHT DOING IT ON FILM!" He roared with laughter. Ash suddenly realized it as well and began roaring with laughter. The couple was as red as a tomato.

"S-shut up!" Cilan said.

"There's no proof it was us!" Iris argued.

"YOU'RE ALL OVER THE INTERNET! HOW IS THAT NOT PROOF ENOUGH!?" Ash cried between the laughs. The two would've argued more, before Iris noticed a figure scampering away. She immediately cried.

"AFTER IT!" She ran off and cilan said. "Later pussies." Before running after his girlfriend. That infuriated the two males. They decided to take a detour and follow the duo and see what would happen.

They tracked the duo for ten minutes or so, until they came to a giant rock that led off to a huge cliff. Iris looked like she was slowly moving towards something, and Cilan was watching her with a menacing grin on his face. The two males peered over and saw a terrified baby Pokémon. It looked newborn. It was a little Eevee. Its tail was between its legs, and was shaking slightly. Just then, the Eevee had backed its way to the very edge of the cliff. Ash rushed in to help while John dealt with the two.

_Thirty Minutes Prior…_

'Hm? What is this?' The figure looked around. It appeared to be in some sort of jail. It was almost pitch black. It was confused. It couldn't remember anything prior to the moment that it was in now.

After 5 minutes or so, the figure decided to try and break free of the jail. It slammed its body into the walls holding it prisoner. At first nothing happened. But then, little by little, the jail broke. The figure one last heave and the walls totally broke through. The figure tumbled out of the jail and flopped down on the ground.

The light was blinding it. The figure couldn't see until a figure materialized in its view. A smiling Glaceon appeared in itsvision. "Mom!" The figure cried. The tiny little Eevee snuggled up next to its parent who greeted the baby with a smile.

All seemed well. That was until just 10 minutes had past since it broke out of the egg, and then Pokémon moves were sent all over. The eevee turned and saw two people running at them with evil smiles on their faces. Her mother cried. "GO!"

But then, something happened that she would never, ever forget. She could only watch in slow motion as a tree was sliced down from an opposing Pokémon called Fracture, and fell down on top of her mother. She cried in terror. She heard her mother whisper, "Run… my baby… run… find a new home…" Before gasping softly and dying right in front of her.

She watched as her mother faded away. She would've cried if not being pursued by two maniacs. Her mother was dead. She was a Pokémon called an Eevee. She was very small. These Pokémon were bad. That was all she knew at the moment.

She could hear the people right behind her, and she was running out of breath. She broke through a thick brush only to crash into a tree of some sort.

She was certain she had been caught, but she was too exhausted to move. She heard talking, and wondered why she wasn't captured yet. However, after maybe 5 minutes or so, she got up and ran off, hoping they didn't notice her. However she heard someone cry "AFTER IT!"

She squealed and ran as fast as her paws could take her. She ran for ten minutes or so, until she reached a cliff. She gasped and whirled around to see the girl slowly closing in on her. She whimpered and put her tail between her legs, signaling her fear. She backed up as far as she could go to the cliff.

She was so terrified. This was beyond horrible. She had been alive for less than 30 minutes and already her life was a disaster. And just then, she slipped. Her back paws fell out from under her, and she slowly fell backwards, and off the cliff.

_Ash and John…_

John saw the Eevee falling and used Aura speed to race towards the distraught Pokémon. He grabbed it by its mane and pulled her back into his arms. The Eevee shivered and shed tears onto his coat.

Iris cried. "THAT'S MY EEVEE YOU BITCH!" She raced towards John with malice in her eyes, only to get socked in the gut by Ash. She groaned and doubled-over from pain. "You asshole. Get the fuck away from us." He snarled.

Cilan attempted to punch Ash, but he grabbed Cilan's arm, twisted it behind his back, and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to howl in pain. Ash whispered in Cilan's ear. "Don't EVER, Fuck with us again. This is a warning."

Cilan got up slowly and helped Iris limp away as well. John got up and released the Eevee from his grip. However, the moment he did, the Eevee sprinted away and dashed into the forest. The two looked at each other before deciding not to pursue it.

They duo then flew back to Mt. Silver base, continuing their shopping spree.

_Eevee…_

The moment the man released her, she scampered off before they could even talk to her. She made a mad dash into the brush, but she stopped when she heard no foodsteps. She peeked out of the bushes and saw the two looking in the forest, but then calling out Pokémon and flying away. She blinked. Why hadn't they gone after her?

She thought to herself. 'Mom's dying words… find a home…Was this what she meant? Find a trainer who's going to take care of me?'

She thought for another moment or so before deciding. She would follow their scent for as long as she could and find the boys. She ran off, tracking the smell. But after countless hours of running, a devastating snowstorm hit. She battled against the wind, but the snow was taking its toll on her. She was freezing. She whimpered as she was losing the scent on the boys.

However, after 30 minutes of battling the storm, she couldn't go on. She had to find shelter or else she would freeze to death. And as if by a miracle, she saw a little hut in the middle of nowhere. She had totally forgotten about the scent. Nonetheless, she slowly limped to the door, huddled into the doorway, and tried to get warm.

_John…_

They were at the move tutor's house. They had chosen to make the trip that they had detoured from anyway, and were negotiating new moves when a freak storm hit. After 30 minutes or so had past, Ash said to him, "Storm isn't supposed to end for a couple hours. Bob's letting us stay here till it passes."

He nodded. "Thank him for me mate."

"Will do." Ash replied before going away. John looked outside at the raging snowstorm. It looked dreadful outside, but something was telling him to go out. He opened the front door and looked around. The snow thankfully didn't get inside while he stared amongst the cold, barren wasteland. He was just about to close the door when he heard a soft "Ev."

He looked down and gasped. It was the baby Eevee from before! What was it doing here? He noticed the poor baby had frostbite on it's paws, and it looked near frozen to death. He scooped up the Pokémon in his arms and slammed the door shut. He rushed into the living room with the small little Pokémon in his arms. The Eevee itself was no larger than his hand.

Bob, a man in his late thirties with short black hair, noticed the Pokémon and cried. "Oh my god!" Ash saw it and gasped and looked for John for confirmation, who nodded and said. "Come on!"

Twenty minutes passed. John had made a bath for the Eevee to try and help with the Hypothermia/Frostbite. Bob gave them any spare potions he had to try and help the mortally wounded Pokémon.

Ash sat and watched the Eevee in the small, little bucket that had been turned into a hot bath. The eevee stirred slowly and looked around before noticed Ash smiling at it. It cooed happily. "Eeeeeeevvv!"

Ash smiled and said. "Actually, my friend was the one who found you." The Pokémon looked surprised that he could communicate with her, but smiled and cooed "Eeeev ev" before closing its eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

_Charles Goodshow…_

He was staring in slight disbelief out of a window. He had been just about to finalize the list of competitors, mere SECONDS to be exact. However, before he could, one final letter was brought to him. He noticed Ash's handwriting and opened it. To his complete surprise, only 5 words were crudely scribbled onto the piece of paper, but those five words would change quite a bit.

_Add Cilan and Iris Please._

**AN: Awwwww shit Iris and Cilan are fucked too lol. Never really liked either of them to be honest. Yes yes I know… another Eevee. I love Eevee. Don't judge fam.**

**This was a nice chapter in my opinion; average sized and solid. Please make sure to comment letting me know how I did.**

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	18. Broken, Not Shattered

**AN:****Hey everyone! Here is chapter 18 of 10 minutes. The battle scenes are almost here! Yeah man it's gonna be a good one! But whats up with the victoria region? Who will be paired with whom? Cilan and Iris are now enemies too? Well too bad to those who like either one of them, cuz it's true! What else is in store for Ash and the crew? Let's find out!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Make sure to follow and favorite the story!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

_**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 18**_

_Eevee…_

I slowly woke up when I realized I was still in the hot bath. It was remarkably still warm, although I had to wonder why. I poked my head up to look around. Where was I? I realized I was in the den of a human, and I was very scared.

Well, that was until I saw the boy from yesterday come in and grab me out of the water. I was tense at first but then felt very content. I did not know what he was doing, but it felt nice. I was brought into a room where two more boys were. I recognized one, but not the other. I heard the boy carrying me say.

"That's the boy who found you outside. He saved you." I immediately wanted to lick his face and express my most sincere thanks. The boy lifted me in one hand to him, and I licked him all over his face. He took me in his hands and laughed when I continued to lick.

"H-hey this seems awfully familiar!" The other two laughed, although I was unsure of the reason. I stopped licking him, but sat down in the palm of his hand, my tail wagging happily. He smiled and stroked my fur. It felt nice, so I sighed happily. "Oh please more!" To him, it just sounded like "Eeeev…"

He smiled at me and continued. I loved him, I loved all of it! I wanted to be his Pokémon. So, when he put me down, I ran back up on his shoulder. He laughed again and placed me down again. I repeated. He repeated.

I heard the one boy who had saved me from potentially falling off the cliff say, "We're heading out bob. Can you take care of the Eevee?"

He nodded and said. "Sure. I'll keep it safe." However, I didn't know what they were really saying. After all, I was just a day old. I was licking the brown haired boy when he grabbed me and held me to eye level. He told me. "You be a good Eevee okay? Don't be naughty."

I was confused. They were sounding like they were leaving me, but that made no sense. I had battled my way all the way through the storm to see them. Why would they leave? However, I cooed happily anyway.

"Eeeev!" I had said. "Of course!" Even though I was unsure of what they meant. I soon realized that I was being handed off to the man I did not know. His hands were firm and slightly uninviting. I was terrified. This wasn't the boy I wanted to be with! I wanted to be with the other boy!

I squealed in terror when he firmly placed me in his arm and held on tightly. I totally had forgotten about the pain from the frostbite, I needed to be with the boy. I cried for him to take me with him.

"Eeeev ev ev ev!" I had cried. "No! Please don't go!" The boy pet my head. "Hey, bob is a nice guy. He'll take good care of you."

"John we have to go! The girls are worried sick!" The other boy said. The boy turned back to me and smiled. "Bye now little guy!" He turned to walk out.

Oh no! He was leaving me here! I couldn't be abandoned! Not now! I cried for the man to release me, but he wouldn't budge. I managed to break free the exact moment the door began closing. I put on a final effort to make it, but the door closed shut, and I was stuck inside. I frantically ran to the window, where I put my paws up to the glass. I watched as my trainer called out an absurdly large Pokémon, and then noticed me in the window.

Yes! Maybe there was still hope! But that hope died off instantly when he just waved back and hopped on the back of the Pokémon and flew off. "NO! PLEASE NO!" I wailed.

The man smiled. "It's fine. You'll probably see them in a couple of years or so." I was barely paying attention anymore. I had lost the boy who made me feel whole again.

_3rd Person…_

Bob watched as the little Eevee broke down in tears. He felt slightly upset when he saw the Eevee limp slowly to the corner of the couch and curl up into a ball and cry softly. It did not take bob long to realize it had formed an attachment to John. However, it wasn't his job.

He was to tend to the wounds and set it free.

He grabbed potions and ice heals, applying them to the wounds. The Eevee did not fight back or even budge. All the fight in it had totally been lost. A few hours later, After the Eevee was healed, Bob took it in his hand and walked outside.

He then placed the Eevee on the ground and said. "You're free now!" The Eevee did not turn back to look at him. He said again. "Go ahead!" This time, the Eevee slowly turned around with tears in its eyes. Even bob was moved by the little baby Pokémon. She then turned around, and slowly limped off into the forest, leaving a tear trail in her wake.

The Eevee walked slowly to the sight of her mother's death. She saw her mother's corpse buried by all the snow. The tree had been moved off. The little Eevee sat down next to her dead mother and wept. She couldn't take it. The pain was too much. Losing her mom, losing her trainer, she knew what she had to do. She wanted to end her suffering.

She walked to the cliff where she had been before. She stared off the 7gorge below. The scenery was beautiful, with the snowy trees encasing the entire valley below her, but she wasn't there to sightsee. She took a deep breath, and leapt off.

_Next Day…_

Ash and John returned to Bob's house to check whether or not Eevee was still there. They knocked on the door and waited. It took much longer than usual for Bob to answer the door. John immediately noticed the solemn look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He looked pained for a brief moment, as if a knife had carved out his heart. Bob slowly said. "I'm… I'm so sorry." Ash looked confused. "What?"

He got up and said. "Follow me." The duo followed their friend for a very long time. They walked through the forest, down a mountain, and through another forest. It took a good thirty minutes at least. Bob stopped when they reached a clearing. There were trees on each side of the clearing, but the ground was solid rock. John noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"OH DEAR GOD!" He cried and ran over. It was the baby Eevee. He whispered softly. "Oh no… oh no… oh no… god no please!" He cried as the baby refused to move. He felt for a pulse.

None. She was dead.

He broke down crying. Ash felt a pang in his heart for the little fox. Bob whispered. "When you left, she curled up on the couch and cried for you two. When I released her, she looked back at me with eyes full of tears. I decided to track her after twenty minutes of thinking. I tracked her pawprints to the cliff, and panicked. I raced to the bottom and found her dead. The snow for some reason didn't come down here or it already melted. I'm sorry."

John whispered. "It's all my fault." Ash put a hand on his shoulder. John cried softly a little bit more before wipping his eyes and his hands glowed blue. Bob looked confused, but Ash knew very well what he was doing. John placed his hand on the heart of the Eevee, and she evaporated slowly into blue mist.

"She'll rest in peace." He turned to the group. "Those bastards killed her mother. She had nowhere to turn to. She turned to us and we abandoned her." He broke down sobbing. "She killed herself because of me. It's all my fault!"

Ash said angrily. "Don't take all the blame! She only felt lost because those idiots killed her mother!" Bob agreed. John wiped his eyes. All of the sudden, he smiled. Before ash could question him, he spoke.

He said to Ash with a smirk. "If we get put against Iris and Cilan, they're mine." Ash grinned. John was back, wounded, but not done.

_Mt. Silver House…_

Everyone was sitting on the couch, watching the television. The moment had finally come. They were going to see whether or not Ash and John were going to make it. The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Ash stared at the TV set which was getting filled up with reporters. Finally, after twenty minutes of waiting, Mr. Goodshow walked up to the podium and politely waved to the crowd.

He began.

"**Good Evening. Tonight, I will announce the rules and teams of the Shadows of Legends Tournament. The rules will go on as this: There will be three total rounds of round robin play. Only so many teams may exist. The first 64 teams to win 2 out of their 3 games are moving on to the elimination games. Until the final 8 teams remain, each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when all four Pokémon from one side cannot continue. Furthermore, substitutions mid-battle are not allowed until the final 8 teams have been decided."**

**"The final 8 teams may use 3 Pokémon per trainer with mid-battle substitutions permitted. The team that wins is declared the tournament champion, except there will be one final battle to determine the all-time champion. The two people on the winning team will perform a 6v6 final battle against each other! It's bound to be an amazing tournament, and now… the teams."**

He turned around to see the television screen behind him.**"If you see your name underneath your face, you are in the tournament, and your partner is next to you! Your first-round robin battle is also listed!"**

The group held their breath and person after person flew by. Their shock was growing higher and higher and worry was increasing by the millisecond as their hooded faces did not show up. Ash looked nervous, John looked patient. Finally, on the final group, their hooded faces appeared with Ash as Alpha and John as Omega. The girls sighed in relief. Mr. Goodshow had agreed to their terms.

However, what also caught their eyes were their opponents.

**Round Robin Battle 1: Alpha and Omega VS Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Williams**

The two boys looked determined. Dawn was the first pest to be squashed. John had a savage grin on his face. Dawn had always flirted with him and he found it repulsive when she talked about stripping down to nothing, and even more repulsive when he told her he was taken, she just told him to cheat on her. The boys began packing, but the girls did not.

They were having a girl's week in. They knew their boyfriends would slaughter the competition early, so why bother when they had spent so little time with each other recently? John and Ash packed up their clothes, poke balls, healing equipment, spare cash, and any additional essentials they would need. There was no way of knowing how long they would be at this tournament.

They were also in enemy territory. Cerulean City was home to Misty, a person of their disliking. She would probably be boasting about how she would win the tournament, and how they longed to shut her up. However, just before they walked out the door after passionately kissing each of their girlfriends, the phone rang.

John picked it up. "Hello?" He paused. "Yeah. It's me." Another pause; Much longer than the first one, however. John's eyes suddenly widened. "What?" He stopped again. Ash glanced at his friend, and was shell-shocked to see tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm on my way." He slammed the phone down and stared at his friend before sitting in a chair with a disbelieving look in his eyes. He faintly whispered

"The Eevee is still alive."

Ash looked shocked. "W-what?" John nodded slowly as fresh tears attacked his eyes and fell out one by one. "Our little Eevee is still in the world."

**AN: Well the battle is about to get rolling. Should be interesting right? Anyhow plz follow and fav the story, every one counts! Thanks so much for reading and sorry for the shorter chapter.**

**See ya'll soon!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	19. Still Beating

***THIS PARAGRAPH BELOW IS UPDATED 2 MONTHS AFTER THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER HAD BEEN POSTED***

_**Hey Guys, Please Disregard the Rules for the SOL Below Under Where it says "Last Chapter"**_**Their opponent is still the same, but as I went back I realized I****totally goofed up on the tourney ranking system from how I actually wanted it to happen. How the tournament rankings will work are like such:**

**\- Each Team is assigned two total battles. Depending on how well you perform in each battle affects your odds of making it into the final 16 teams. (EX: If a Team goes 1-1 but plays much better overall than a 2-0 team that just managed to eke by, They still have a chance to make top 16)**

**\- If you are selected into the Top 16, you will be ranked as one of the top 16, and then bracket play begins. EX: Rank 2 Plays 15, Rank 1 Plays Rank 16, etc.**

**\- This way the best overall team plays the team that just barely managed to make it in. This process will continue until 2 teams remain. They will battle for the championship.**

**\- It is 2 Pokemon per trainer up until the final 4 teams, when it becomes 6 Pokemon per trainer.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Andddddd that's it. Enjoy everyone!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 19**

_Last Chapter…_

_"Good Evening. Tonight, I will announce the rules and teams of the Shadows of Legends Tournament. The rules will go on as this: There will be three total rounds of round robin play. Only so many teams may exist. The first 64 teams to win 2 out of their 3 games are moving on to the elimination games. Until the final 8 teams remain, each trainer will be allowed to use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when all four Pokémon from one side cannot continue. Furthermore, substitutions mid-battle are not allowed until the final 8 teams have been decided."_

_"The final 8 teams may use 3 Pokémon per trainer with mid-battle substitutions permitted. The team that wins is declared the tournament champion, except there will be one final battle to determine the all-time champion. The two people on the winning team will perform a 6v6 final battle against each other! It's bound to be an amazing tournament, and now… the teams."_

_He turned around to see the television screen behind him. "If you see your name underneath your face, you are in the tournament, and your partner is next to you! Your first-round robin battle is also listed!"_

_The group held their breath and person after person flew by. Their shock was growing higher and higher and worry was increasing by the millisecond as their hooded faces did not show up. Ash looked nervous, John looked patient. Finally, on the final group, their hooded faces appeared with Ash as Alpha and John as Omega. The girls sighed in relief._

_However, just before they walked out the door after passionately kissing each of their girlfriends, the phone rang._

_John picked it up. "Hello?" He paused. "Yeah. It's me." Another pause; Much longer than the first one, however. John's eyes suddenly widened. "What?" He stopped again. "I'm on my way." He slammed the phone down and said. "The Eevee is still alive."_

_Ash looked shocked. "W-what?" John nodded slowly as fresh tears attacked his eyes. "Our little Eevee is still in the world."_

_Present…_

John rushed into bob's house as though his ass was on fire. Bob was sitting on the couch by the fireplace looking at a figure that was in a small little bed.

"How is she still alive?!" John couldn't believe it. Bob looked at him matching slight disbelief. "I wouldn't know. I found her lying in the same spot you said you found her before, huddled in the doorway. I thought she was dead and somebody had brought her to me, but she weakly cooed at me before passing out. John walked over. It was indeed the little Eevee. He was slightly shocked that the little baby was still alive but relieved nonetheless. The baby had cuts and bruises all over her body. He felt a slight pang of pain and regret for not taking the little Pokémon with him. He looked at bob. "What happened? The complete story if you could…"

Bob paused. "Well… I had just gotten back from the store when I felt like something was off when I was walking towards the house so I picked up my pace a little and ran towards the house. I saw her there in the doorway in the same spot, like you would save her again. I couldn't believe it at first but I recognized her and immediately brought her inside. She whimpered softly before passing out in my arms. I did everything I could to make her healthy again and then I called you." John nodded slowly and walked over to the poor baby. She had an extremely high fever, many broken bones, and appeared to be very malnourished. John immediately said, "I can heal her here and now… stand back."

Bob could only gawk in utter shock as John's hands glowed blue. John took the Eevee in his arms and let the blue glow attack her body. The little Pokémon glowed a bright blue and all of the sudden, her wounds were totally gone. She was no longer malnourished and her fever was gone as well.

Bob couldn't believe what he had seen. It was simply unbelievable. John quickly put the tiny fox on the floor and pressed his ear to its chest. He listened very closely for any kind of noise, and then gasped when he heard a heartbeat. He sighed in relief. "She's alive."

And then, as if on cue, the little Eevee opened its eyes, and squealed. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvv!" John smiled ruefully as the little Pokémon ran around in circles in uncontained joy. John picked up the little Pokémon and she snuggled into his arms. John smiled and pulled the Eevee out so he could look at it. It sat down in the palm of his hand and wagged it's tail happily. John smiled and handed her to Bob. The Eevee gasped. NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO! She squealed. "EEEEEVV!" However, this time, it was different. John said. "This man saved your life. You should thank him!" The little Pokémon paused, thinking carefully before licking bob's face. He smiled at it. "I'm sorry little guy."

The eevee huffed. "Eeev eve v." John suddenly burst out laughing. Bob looked confused as did the Eevee. "What?" Bob questioned.

"She's a girl!" Eevee blushed a bit while Bob did the same. However, John started towards the door, and the Eevee cried. "EEEV EEV EEEEEEEEV!" John smiled playfully while still facing away, trying to tease the little Pokémon. Just before he reached for the doorknob, he paused and laughed knowingly. "Ah yes… I almost forgot." He turned around and walked back to the hopeful Eevee with tear-stained eyes. He took her out of bob's arms and held her out for a moment. She looked curious. He smiled. "Well… would like to come with me?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVV!" She cried in joy before running around in circles in his palm. She sprinted up his arm and licked his face relentlessly. John laughed and took out a pokeball. He put it on the baby who cooed in happiness before vanishing inside.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Click.

John immediately called her back out. She was still running around in circles. She had found her trainer again! She was his Pokémon now! She couldn't have been happier! John shook hands with Bob and opened the door. For a brief moment, the Eevee was scared that he was leaving her again. However, he only held the door open and asked her. "Well are you gonna come along or do you not wanna be my Pokémon?"

The Eevee was out in a flash. She was still overjoyed to be with her trainer. John called out his Golurk, which he had trained up from a Golett. The little Pokémon gawked at the titanic Pokémon before it. John laughed and picked up the Eevee in one arm. He felt her cuddle in the crevice that connected his bicep and triceps. John whispered to her. "I'm gonna take you home." She cooed happily before they flew off.

_Some Time Later…_

John walked inside the house, and the five people there looked at him with hope deep in their eyes. John smiled a bit as an extremely tiny Eevee came scampering in right behind him. It cried happily. The girls squealed. It was so cute! Ash smiled. The girls were taking turns holding it, and for once, it appeared to be comfortable. However, after a few moments of being away from her trainer, she eagerly ran back to him and sat at his legs, waiting for him to pick her up. John reached down and put the little Eevee on his head. It snuggled on his soft hair. Jasmine giggled. "It loves your hair as much as I do." She kissed him firmly, and John didn't hesitate to squeeze her bum a little bit. She looked unhappy for a moment. "It's sad to know we won't see each other for awhile…"

John smiled. "It makes the reunion that much better doesn't it?" She smiled back. "You're always a half-glass-full type of guy, Johnathon Stamkos." John pouted. "I told you not to call me that." She almost believed it, that was until she saw the corners of his mouth twitched a little. She playfully hit him. "Suck it up buttercup. You've got some ass to kick at a tournament don't you?" John nodded and said. "Time to go Ashy."

Ash groaned a bit as he walked out. John placed the Eevee down and it looked up at him. "Now, I have to go compete in a tournament. Don't worry, I'll see you very soon!" He turned to walk out, his 6 most powerful Pokémon on his belt, and his reserve team in his backpack. However, the little Pokémon wouldn't let him leave.

"Eeeeeeeeevv!" It wailed. (Noooo! Please don't leave me here!) John looked at it, thinking carefully. He decided after a moment or so. "Come on." He held his palm out to the little Pokémon, who happily ran up and settled onto his hair once again. He chuckled a little before walking out.

_Cerulean City… Three days before tournament..._

The two boys walked into town with a wave of confidence trailing in their wake. They didn't know most people here, nor did they care. They were prepared to fight anyone at any time. They each had 12 total Pokémon with them, one was their "Ace" team. They were the Pokémon that had the most battle experience and talent. They also had their "Backup" teams. These backup teams were basically twice as powerful as a champion's Pokémon. Their aces were basically invisible.

John and Ash had robes on that made them look like they were from assassins creed. Ash wore black robes and John wore white robes, Ash's codename was Alpha, and John's was Omega. They walked into the Pokémon center cautiously. Tons of people were in front of them; it was gonna be a long wait. Inside John's robes, his little Eevee was snuggling on his shoulder, purring happily. He smiled softly. Finally, after an hour of waiting, Nurse Joy called. "Next!"

Ash walked up with John at his side. She looked slightly frightened as she accepted both of their pokedex's. Ash silently prayed the fake pokedex's would work. After a few moments, she handed them back smiling, although it looked very forced. "You're now entered for the tournament, good luck!" She smiled.

And then it happened. Screams and cries of terror and fear were all around them. John whirled around to see men and women in black uniforms stealing Pokémon from trainers outside. They instantly ran outside and prepared to fight.

The men and women noticed the two hooded figures and panicked slightly; they looked extremely badass. However, one man, presumably an officer, screamed at them, and they gained the confidence, or maybe more fear, and charged. One man whipped out a shock baton. "For team rock- UGH!" The first man had swung his shock baton at Ash, who had grabbed it without getting injured, and kicked the man in the stomach. He smacked the next female who rushed him with it, and elbowed the next grunt in the face. He twirled around shocking anyone who got too close to him.

The officer charged him with 4 grunts as well. Ash looked over to John, who was attempting to break open a cage filled to the brim with Pokémon. Ash knew John needed more time, so he threw the shock baton at the officer. The man had no time to react and grunted in disbelief. The grunts stopped running to stare at their officer who was dying. The baton had impaled the man in the heart.

After a moment, he wheezed softly and fell over. The grunts screamed and ran away. Just then, John broke the lock on the crate, and all the Pokémon ran away. Ash and john smiled at their handiwork, before someone yelled. "Those two guys defeated team rocket!" Before long, cheers from all sides were being heard. They smiled at the praise, before someone yelled. "Wait, WE stopped team rocket!"

The duo turned to see Dawn Berlitz and May Maple blowing kisses to the crowd, who was also giving them credit. Ash disguised his voice making it sound much deeper, and yet huskier. "Oh Yeah? What did you do then?"

Dawn almost stuttered at the huskiness in his voice. "I-I… I mean… WE called out Pokémon and saved innocent people and Pokémon that were trapped in that cage there!" She pointed to the same cage that John had broken moments earlier. Ash snorted. "Fat Chance!" May shrieked. "Are you calling us liers?!"

Ash said mock-confused. "Uhhhh…. Yes?" May smirked. "Then how about we battle for it? Me and Dawn here versus you and your idiot friend, sound good?"

John interrupted. "Idiot friend, did you say? At least I don't have a DRINKING problem like your friend over there!" Everyone who heard the roast laughed at Dawn, who turned a bright shade of pink. Dawn defended herself and her friend. "Hey! She's better than you'll ever be asshole!"

John grinned madly. "Well at least I didn't have sex with my younger siblings." The crowd gasped and turned to look at May, who looked like a deer in headlights. She stammered. "T-t-that's not t-true in the s-s-s-slightest!" Ash grinned. "Who's the idiot now?"

May growled. "Let's battle bitch."

_Time Skip… Ten Minutes…_

**(BATTLE RULES: 1 Pokémon PER TRAINER, Double battle with no subsitutions)**

Alpha and Omega stood calmly while the fuming girls stood on the other side of the field. May called out her first Pokémon.

"Alright Blaziken, it's your turn!" Dawn followed. "Mamoswine, spotlight!" As their Pokémon took respective battle stances, John called out his Pokémon. "Jolteon, lend me your aura."

"Charizard, let's do this!" The four Pokémon now on the field stood/flew snarling at each other. The referee in the middle said. "Ready? Battle begin!" May went first. "Blaziken, blaze kick!" With considerably fast speed, Blaziken charged in with it's foot a bright orange. Ash ordered. "Use steel wing to make a divet in the ground!" Charizard swung down and created a large hole which blaziken tripped over when charging for Jolteon. "Jolteon, Charge Beam!" John ordered. Jolteon opened it'smouth and fired off a bright beam of yellow electricity. Dawn yelled. "Mamoswine, step in front of it, QIUCK!"

John grinned. "Jolteon, Curve it!" To the two girl's utter shock, the beam of electricity swung around Mamoswine and struck Blaziken head on. It howled in pain. Ash called. "Flamethrower!" Charizard followed suit with a wave of flames coming from it's gaping mouth. Mamoswine had no time to react as it was struck. Dawn snarled. "Earthquake!" Ash yelled. "Hit it with fire blast! Quick!"

But it wasn't fast enough. Mamoswine got off an earthquake before the fire blast struck. It didn't affect Charizard at all, but Jolteon shuddered in pain. On the bright side, Mamoswine also had no time whatsoever to react and the fire blast engulfed it in a bright blue flame. Unlike Jolteon, who got up relatively fast, Mamoswine did not.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle!" Dawn snarled at the two as she returned her Pokémon. John grimaced and sent telepathically. "Are you okay buddy?" Jolteon replied. "Yeah… sure hurts though…" Ash had an idea. "Charizard, Thunderpunch!" May countered. "Use Fire Punch when it gets close!"

Charizard flew up into the sky with it's fist glowing yellow. Blaziken jumped up to meet it. Ash grinned. "SHE FELL FOR IT!" Before May could question what he meant. Charizard came flying down and slammed it's electric fist into it's target.

Jolteon.

The crowd gasped in disbelief when Jolteon glowed yellow, and had a savage grin on it's face. All of the sudden, John roared. "HALF POWER THUNDER!" "H-half?" May stuttered. And then it happened. Jolteon cried loudly as the sky turned dark and stormy almost instantly. It took her a moment to realize their plan. "Oh No!" She cried.

Charizard grabbed Blaziken and took to the skies. Once at an Optimal Altitude, he tossed Blaziken into the air and dove through the wind towards the ground. Jolteon roared and all of the sudden, Blue Thunderbolts were amongst the clouds. Booms and crashes were heard, and then a figure came soaring out of the clouds. Rather, it was falling to the ground.

It slammed into the ground with a half ton pound of dirt in it'swake. It was Blaziken. And what shocked everyone, even John and Ash, was that it was still standing. It looked very bruised but still standing. However, it looked very intimidated by the strong Pokémon in front of it. Ash and John smirked at each other before asking May.

"Do you surrender!?" May scoffed. "You'll need to do better than that to beat my Blaziken!" The two looked at one another in questioning glances. They then shrugged their shoulders in unison before yelling together. "THEORY OF DOOM!"

Charizard fired off a gigantic wave of flames and Jolteon fired off a Bright blue thunderbolt. The two combined beams then combined to have a swirling blast of energy come roaring towards Blaziken, who took a step back in terror.

"Blaziken, Fire Blast!" May cried.

It reluctantly fired off the most powerful fire type move it knew, but to everyone's shock, the blast got consumed by the absurdly strong beam, and upgraded the damage it was about to sustain. The explosion was defeaning, and the flash that it brought was blinding. The power nearby went completely out. The hair of some spectators caught on fire.

When the storm of black smoke cleared, nobody had to be a genius to know the result. "Blaziken is unable to battle, Charizard and Jolteon win! Therefore, the winners of the battle are Alpha and Omega!"

The crowd was shocked. They didn't even stay to accept the praise of a victory, they returned their Pokémon and walked off the field, seemingly emotionlessly. The girls on the other side of the field, had totally paled. Whoever these two men were, they were insanely strong, and defeating them would prove to be impossible.

**AN: Onwards to Chapter 20!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	20. The Opener: AlphaOmega vs DawnKenny

**Hey Guys I'm back again and yes I know it's been awhile but it's sometimes cuz I lose motivation due to the lack of reviews or follows etc. Keep this story going by reviewing your thoughts and making sure to keep reading! Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. (Yes, I am continuing to post this so there is no confusion whatsoever to why "ReignZ" magically disappeared)**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 20**

_Last Chapter…_

_"Do you surrender!?" May scoffed. "You'll need to do better than that to beat my Blaziken!"__The two looked at one another in questioning glances. They then shrugged their shoulders in unison before yelling together.__"THEORY OF DOOM!"__Charizard fired off a gigantic wave of flames and Jolteon fired off a Bright blue thunderbolt. The two combined beams then combined to have a swirling blast of energy come roaring towards Blaziken, who took a step back in terror._

_"Blaziken, Fire Blast!" May cried._

_It reluctantly fired off the most powerful fire type move it knew, but to everyone's shock, the blast got consumed by the absurdly strong beam, and upgraded the damage it was about to sustain. The explosion was defeaning, and the flash that it brought was blinding. The power nearby went completely out. The hair of some spectators caught on fire._

_When the storm of black smoke cleared, nobody had to be a genius to know the result. "Blaziken is unable to battle, Charizard and Jolteon win! Therefore, the winners of the battle are Alpha and Omega!"_

_The crowd was shocked. They didn't even stay to accept the praise of a victory, they returned their Pokémon and walked off the field, seemingly emotionlessly.__The girls on the other side of the field had totally paled. Whoever these two men were, they were insanely strong, and defeating them would prove to be impossible._

_Present Time…_

The two boys sat calmly in their rooms reading up on their opponents. Dawn had devoted her time and passion to only a handful of Pokémon, while Kenny had supposedly spread out his reach of Pokémon to squads of some sort. The two was currently deciding whom to use once their battle arrived in two days.

"So… who do you think Dawn will use?" Ash asked his friend. John put on a thoughtful face. "I would say Empoleon, but I don't know about the other. I doubt she would use Mamoswineafter the ass-whooping we just gave her." Ash agreed. John looked on for a moment before smiling. "Alright, I'll give my double-A-squad some training time."

Ash grinned. "Same with me." They chose their two Pokémon in accordance so they could plan a strategy. Over the course of three hours, they devised a first round battle strategy that would easily knock off Dawn and Kenny. They equipped their Pokémon on their belts, John grabbed his little Eevee that was currently fast asleep on the couch and put her on his shoulder inside his cloak.

With that, the two walked off to the stadium, where Mr. Goodshow was to give his introduction to the SOLT.

_Time Skip…_

"Greetings to all! Welcome to the Shadows of Legends Tournament!" He began loudly. An uproar of applause was heard. Mr. Goodshow warily looked about the crowd for two individuals and saw them in the second level by themselves, cloaks still on. He cleared his throat.

"You have been invited here because you are amongst the best trainers in the world. However, I am certain you really don't want to here me talk all that much, and you'd rather get down to the business of battling… and with that… I bring this!" He whipped out a handheld grip with a button on it, such as the one Serena had used to detonate the ship. He pressed the button and a wheel appeared. It began spinning rapidly.

"I asked you all to bring your Pokémon and have you strategies prepared early because… this will be the first battle to the tournament of round robin play, that's right folks! This will be a battle EVERYONE can watch! The real question is… who will be selected!?" He pointed to the screen where hundreds of trainers watched with curious eyes. The faces of the battlers showed up and flew by at a rapid pace before it began slowing down.

Everyone watched it slow and beep softly.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ash and John gasped a bit when they saw their faces appear at the bottom of the wheel and begin to make their way up every so slowly.

Beep. Beeeeeep.

Their breath hitched as it was almost stuck in between theirs and the previous battlers. However, it would not stay that way. Beeeeeeeeeeeeppp. The wheel froze on their figures. "And there it is! Your battle for tonight starting in 10 minutes is Alpha and Omega facing off against Dawn and Kenny!"

_Time Skip…_

The two boys stared at one another before nodding silently. They were standing side by side on the battlefield, preparing to face the two. Kenny had a very smug grin on his face, while Dawn looked slightly worried. It had been rough for her. After suffering a crushing loss to them before, she had doubts on if she could pull it off. To make matters worse, her partner had an overconfidence issue. He believed he could easily smoke them. He asked her if they won, if she would go out with him. She agreed only so that he would try harder.

John and Ash stood with their capes bellowing in the wind. They looked almost majestic. However, the pregame soon became voided as the referee announced. "The battle between Alpha and Omega against Dawn and Kenny will now begin! Each trainer may use 2 Pokémon each with no substitutions and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side cannot continue. Ready? Battle Begin!" Kenny wasted no time. "Breloom, youuuuuurrrreeeee up!" The mushroom Pokémon took the field with a calculating glare on its face. Dawn cried. "Floatzel, spotlight!"

Ash and John stood studying their opponents carefully. Their silent communication greatly benefitted their case, as they could plan for a counterattack without giving anything away. John went first. "Alakazam, show me the way." Ash followed suit. "Infernape, you're the one!"

The mystical Psychic type and the powerful fire type each took the field and snarled at their opponents. They glared back with ruthless eyes and murderous intents. "BATTLE BEGIN!" Dawn started. "Floatzel use Aqua Tail on Infernape!" Floatzelnodded before charging Infernape, jumping right, then left, then appearing directly in front of it. Ash wouldn't take it. "Infernape, slide under and use Mach Punch!"

Just before Floatzel dealt major damage, Infernape slid under itstail and immediately turned on its heel to slam its fist into Floatzel's back. Kenny called out, "Don't worry Dee-dee, I'll save you! Breloom use Giga Drain on Infernape!"

Ash smirked a bit as Breloom attempted to rob Infernapes energy. "Infernape, Flare Blitz!" Breloom never got the chance to land a blow because it got blown away by the sheer force of Flare Blitz. A very large explosion covered the field. Ash was mildly impressed when Breloom was still standing.

Dawn quietly said something to Kenny who nodded eagerly. Ash raised an eyebrow. What could they be up to? However, another command broke him out of his thoughts. "Floatzel, use Ice Pulse on Alakazam!"

"Breloom, use Energy Ball on Alakazam!" They were on two different sides of Alakazam, and it looked pinned down. Ash was about to counter one of them, before realizing what John was going to do. "Alakazam, use Light Screen!" It nodded before two shields surrounded the Pokémon. The two moves were fired off at the same time and closed rapidly. Then, to everyone's disbelief, the light screen CURVED, creating two independent half circles of Psychic power. Kenny and Dawn could only gasp as the attacks didn't rebound off the shield, but got carried with each curve.

And each curve just so happened to be lined up with a Pokémon. THEIR OWN. Ice Pulse was a combo of Water Pulse and Ice Beam. The attack was griped by the Light screen, and was sent flying into a totally surprised Breloom. The energy was also picked up and swung into an equally surprised Floatzel. Two explosions covered the field.

When the dust settled, two knocked out Pokémon were seen with bruises all over. "Breloom and Floatzel are unable to battle, the winners are Alakazam and Infernape!" The crowd roared in praise to the two cloaked warriors while Kenny had a shocked look on his face and Dawn a humiliated one.

_Mt. Silver House…_

"Oh Yeah!" Elesa cheered.

"Way to go love! Put that bitch in her place!" Jasmine yelled.

The girls had gotten a text from John around ten minutes prior saying they had been called up to be the very first battle of the tournament. Skyla, who had noticed the text first, screeched to the others that they had to turn on the TV ASAP. They did so and were shocked to see their boys currently duking it out with a strange redhead male and the same bitch who always flirted with John.

The Eevee clan was watching curiously as the two cloaked figures sent out their next Pokémon.

_Battlefield…_

Kenny sounded very agitated. "Empoleon, I need your help!" The emperor Pokémon took the field looking slightly panicked on its opponent. Ash raised an eyebrow at this. 'Would Dawn really send out her Empoleon?'

"Lopunny, Spotlight!"

'Guess Not.' He thought in slight disappointment because he would know all of Empoleon's moves. The rabbit began bouncing around, preparing for battle. John went first. "Sawk, I need your assistance!" Ash gasped as John sent out a powerful fighting type Pokémon. John cast a grin to his friend, which was blocked by his hood. "Time to go Try-hard." Sawk got into a battle stance. Ash grinned. "Pikachu I choose you!"

"PIKA PIKA!" It cried before appearing out of Ash's cloak.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" The referee yelled.

Lopunny, however, seemed focused on something other than battling. That something was Pikachu. Pikachu noticed the dazed look in the Pokémon's eyes and groaned in annoyance. Sawk noticed this and cast a wry grin to his battling ally. Kenny, however, did not. "Water Pulse!" Empoleon charged up a bright blue ball of water and hurled it at its opponents. Ash was quick to react. "Electro Ball to counter!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKA… CHA PI!" Pikachu cried as he threw a quick electro ball at his opponent. Because he had so little time to charge up the attack, the two attacks only canceled each other out. Normally, Pikachu would've easily been able to overpower it, but with so little time what choice did it have? John called. "Use Brick Break!"

Through the smoke of the explosion, Sawk emerged and struck Empoleon with a powerful brick break, to which it cried out in pain. "Super effective…" John muttered to himself with a concealed smirk. Empoleon was part steel, so fighting type moves worked well. Dawn, however, caught him off guard. "Lopunny, use Ice Beam on Sawk!"

"Pun." Lopunny said as it nodded before a quick beam of ice was fired. "Pikachu, jump in the way and make that ice beam freeze your tail!" Ash surprised everyone when Pikachu jumped in the way and allowed it's tail to be frozen completely. "Now use Iron Tail!"

Dawn had no time to react as Lopunny got whacked by an Ice Iron Tail. It fell down and then slowly got back up as Pikachu retreated back towards it's trainer. The ice on Pikachu's tail cracked and then broke off. "Empoleon Flash Cannon!" Kenny called. "Eeeeemmmm POL!" It cried before a straight shot of Flash Cannon struck Pikachu. However, Pikachu was merely sent backwards a foot or two. Steel types, naturally, weren't all that effective against electric types.

However, electricity WAS super effective on water types. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball on the ground!" Ash called out another shocking command as the ground was electrified. The two trainers looked surprised at the move call but chose to ignore it as they ordered their next attacks.

"Empoleon, use Peck!"

"Lopunny, Dizzy Punch!" Ash grinned to John before silently mouthing. 'They fell for it.'

Just before Lopunny's glowing ears and Empoleon's beak struck the two, the two attacks stopped dead in their tracks. The entire stadium was confused when the two Pokémon didn't move before electricity surged through the Pokémon's bodies. Lopunny cried out in pain and Empoleon fell to its knee as it became unable to move.

"HUH!?" Kenny cried in surprise. John didn't give them any time to think of a way out. "Sawk, Bulldoze into a Close Combat!"

Sawk shook the ground rapidly and all of the sudden, Empoleonand Lopunny were electrocuted. They were howling in pain from an attack that appeared out of seemingly nowhere, but then as soon as it started it had stopped. And then as soon as it stopped, Sawk had appeared in front of the two Pokémon with a smirk covering its face.

It ran right in between the two and began beating the shit out of the two Pokémon. Kenny and Dawn could only watch in horror as Empoleon and Lopunny were tossed around like rag dolls. Sawk landed a fist to Empoleons face, then a sweep to Lopunny, then a nut-shot to Empoleon, then a karate chop to Lopunny's stomach.

_POW. POW. POW. POW. POW. POW. POW. POW._

Dawn, in total desperation, cried. "Dizzy Punch!" Lopunny barely managed to gain focus so it could use a move, however, it was far too slow to actually deal damage. "Sawk, Catch it's ears!"

In one swift motion, Sawk was holding Lopunny by its ears. It cried and struggled desperately to break free. "Throw it!"

Sawk hurled Lopunny at Empoleon, who was sent bowling over by the other Pokémon. "Pikachu, finish this with Electro Ball!" Ash roared.

Pikachu charged up a bright ball of electricity before spinning in midair and throwing it at their two defenseless opponents. A huge explosion of smoke covered the field as a result while the fans eagerly wanted to see if the battle was over.

When it cleared, Lopunny and Empoleon were leaning up against each other, very knocked out. "Lopunny and Empoleon are unable to battle, Pikachu and Sawkwin! Which means the victory, goes to Alpha and Omega!" The referee announced.

**"INCREDIBLE! ALPHA'S PIKACHU ELECTRIFIED THE GROUND IN FRONT OF IT WITH THE ELECTRO BALL, DAWN AND KENNY HAD NO IDEA THAT WOULD HAPPEN! ON TOP OF IT, OMEGA'S SAWK USED BULLDOZE TO CAUSE THE ELECTRCITY TO COME TO THE SURFACE AND ELECTRICUTED IT'S OPPONENTS WHILE DEALING MAJOR DAMAGE FROM BULLDOZE AT THE SAME TIME! WHAT A STRATEGY!"** The announcer boomed. The audience cheered madly for the two cloaked warriors as they praised their Pokémon.

_Mt. Silver House…_

"Yay!" Cynthia squealed. All the girls began jumping around in circles as they saw Ash and John successfully defeat Kenny and Dawn. Their Pokémon were hopping around as well. (The small ones anyway.) Skyla smiled happily. "That bitch got what she deserved."

"Couldn't agree more!" Jasmine smiled happily.

_Battlefield…_

Pikachu ran back to its trainer while Sawk slowly walked back. Ash rubbed Pikachu's cheek while smiling brightly underneath the cloak. "You did great buddy."

"Pika Pika!" was the response. John cast a grin at Sawk. "Excellent work Sawk, your training has truly paid off." Sawk bowed. "Thank you master." It said to him telepathically before John returned it. They quickly walked off the platform with their two opponents standing there with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

_Later that Night…_

"Hello everyone! My name is Brittany Jones reporting for the PPBS, and I'm here to bring an update on the Shadows of Legends Tournament! On this night, we had one single battle to open up the tournament, with Sinnoh natives Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Williams up against the Cloaked warriors, Alpha and Omega!"

"Alpha and Omega were slightly favored to win the battle before any moves had been called, with the odds of 59-41 percent in their favor. However, by the second battle, the odds had swerved to a whopping 92-8 percent in their favor! Dawn and Kenny stood no chance against these two and their teamwork stalled as a result. Alpha and Omega swept the two trainers 4-0, with Alpha's Pikachu and Infernape fighting alongside Omega's Alakazam and Sawk! Dawn used her Floatzel and Lopunny, with Kenny using his Breloom and Empoleon, respectively."

"With the help of strong power, high stamina, and creative strategies, Alpha and Omega easily knocked off the duo and are currently not sure who their next opponents will be, unlike the opponents they just had. The team of AO (Alpha and Omega) rises to 1-0, and needs just one more win in round robin play to secure a spot in the elimination battles! The team of DK (Dawn and Kenny) falls to 0-1, with an already scheduled matchup against team Roark West and Miley Politx four days from now! Tomorrow, half of the scheduled battles will take place, with the other half on the day after."

"Please make sure you come back to see more battles tomorrow and tune in for the PPBS (Post Pokémon Battle Show) for more results on your region's best trainers! Until tomorrow night, this is Brittany Jones, signing out!"

**AN: Hope you Enjoyed! Please Look for my next upload!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	21. A Morning Phone Call

**Hey Guys, there's not too much to report... well...**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Hahahah gotcha. Hope ya like the upload guys.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 21**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_"Hello everyone! My name is Brittany Jones reporting for the PPBS, and I'm here to bring an update on the Shadows of Legends Tournament! On this night, we had one single battle to open up the tournament, with Sinnoh natives Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Williams up against the Cloaked warriors, Alpha and Omega!"_

_"Alpha and Omega were slightly favored to win the battle before any moves had been called, with the odds of 59-41 percent in their favor. However, by the second battle, the odds had swerved to a whopping 92-8 percent in their favor! Dawn and Kenny stood no chance against these two and their teamwork stalled as a result. Alpha and Omega swept the two trainers 4-0, with Alpha's Pikachu and Infernape fighting alongside Omega's Alakazam and Sawk! Dawn used her Floatzel and Lopunny, with Kenny using his Breloom and Empoleon, respectively."_

_"With the help of strong power, high stamina, and creative strategies, Alpha and Omega easily knocked off the duo and are currently not sure who their next opponents will be, unlike the opponents they just had. The team of AO (Alpha and Omega) rises to 1-0, and needs just one more win in round robin play to secure a spot in the elimination battles! The team of DK (Dawn and Kenny) falls to 0-1, with an already scheduled matchup against team Roark West and Miley Politx four days from now! Tomorrow, half of the scheduled battles will take place, with the other half on the day after."_

_"Please make sure you come back to see more battles tomorrow and tune in for the PPBS (Post Pokémon Battle Show) for more results on your region's best trainers! Until tomorrow night, this is Brittany Jones, signing out!"_

_PRESENT TIME_

"AND THAT'S IT! THE FIRST ROUND OF BATTLE'S IS OVER!" The announcer roared from the TV. Ash and John watched the news with little emotion in their eyes. John was gently stroking Eevee's fur, and she was purring softly. She was still very small and unable to battle, but she was incredibly adorable and had grown attached to her master. She refused to leave his side. Currently, they were watching the aftermath of the first round. Everyone was eagerly awaiting what the reporters had to say, and if they would be ranked in the top 10. Then, three people took the stage.

"Hellloooo Everyone! My name is Jessie!" A pink haired woman said. "My name's James." A blue haired man said. "And Meowth's the name!" A Pokémon said. At the same time, they all said. "AND WE'LL BE ANALYZING THE FIRST ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Ash and John eagerly were waiting to see what they had to and Pikachu were also listening intently. They began.

"How about the first round aye?" James commented.

"Dig it! There were highly overachieving teams and then there were twerps!" Meowth said. Jessie nodded. "Agreed. So we're outlining our favorite performances, least favorite performances, and top 10 ranks!"

"So, who do you lugs think performed good?" James began. "I believe the team of Iris and Cilan from Unova performed with a swift dominance that few teams can match against!" Ash and John groaned. Iris and Cilan had knocked off their opponents in just a total of seven moves. Iris used Haxorus while Cilan used Simisage. Jessie nodded. "Agreed. Their battle style is simply to outrightly eliminate their opponents before they can get started, which is a very solid strategy with a solid hitter like Haxorus leading the charge."

"Dig this though; their opponents had the type disadvantage and were the youngest trainers invited to compete. It wasn't like we didn't see this coming!" Meowth argued. James agreed. "True point. With no experience comes little will nor intelligence to fight. Also, their opponents, named Yager Quetata and Bobby Rechald, had never been to Unova before, so they were unsure of any Pokémon or the moves they used." John and Ash were impressed. They clearly knew what they were talking about. Then, they began with a different group. "My perfect performance is from the Maple siblings!" Jessie said.

Ash and John groaned again. Max and May had annihilated their opponents, finishing them off in just 5 total moves. Naturally, they didn't lose any Pokémon.

"Hey but don't forget this!" Meowth cut in. "They continually used overpowered moves like Hyper Beam to knock off their opponents! I want to see them actually face off against an opponent who is strong against special attack." Ash raised an eyebrow at this. Now that he thought about it, what they said made sense. Their opponents had been Hitmonlee, Staraptor, Serperior, and Miltank. Only Miltank had survived the first hyper beam, but it couldn't survive two of them. John was also deep in thought. "Agreed. They can't rely on powerful attacks forever. You need to have devised a strategy to deal with opponents who are stronger than you. If you can't or don't have one, how can you defeat the best trainers in the world?" James questioned.

Meowth interjected. "On the topic of strategies, lets talk about the team that had some incredible strategies that left us gaping." Jessie nodded. "Ahhh… I know who you mean." Ash and John leaned forward in their seats. "You must mean the cloaked combo known as Alpha and Omega, right?" James looked around and asked humorously. "Whom else would we be talking about?"

Ash and John then fistpumped before laughing cheerfully. They then listened in carefully. Meowth commented. "Dig this! Have you dudes ever seen THIS before?!" He said in a slightly exasperated tone.

He turned to the video board behind him and showed John's Alakazam curving Light Screen. James immediately said. "No! Not once! What kind of a Pokémon can possibly do that!" Jessie suddenly added. "And on top of that, what about the fact that it perfectly collided with their own Pokémon? Simply incredible!" Meowth nodded eagerly. "They may have not finished off their opponents with just one move, but these dopes really put on a show against Berlitz and Williams!

**(AN: Idk If I ever gave Kenny a last name so I just made one up!)**

James cast a grin. "As usual, I agree. Also, there's something else I want to talk about." He fast-forwarded through some scenes until they came to part where Empoleon and Lopunny were getting shocked by the ground. He walked up to the video board and pointed to the ground.

"Right here!" He said. "When electricity hits the ground, it doesn't get stored, it DISPERSES!" He whirled around to his fellow reporters. "How much training do you possibly think it would take to find a way to store electricity in the ground, and how would these two know how to do it?" Jessie looked surprised. "I hadn't thought of that!" Meowth looked at them. "These two dopes are gonna be something else to watch later in the tournament!"

"ANDDDD Now… The power rankings after round one of the battles!" James announced.

Ash and John examined the board and grinned. They were currently ranked at number 3 all time. A combo named TC, the Combo of Trevor and Conway, ranked ahead of them at number 2. When they saw number one, their blood began to boil. It was Serena and a boy named Calem. John looked over to Ash in worry, and it confirmed his thoughts. He looked very pissed.

John put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash." He said.

Ash looked over with a burning fire in his eyes. John nodded slowly. "We'll get her. Just give it time." John saw his friend shaking slightly. John rarely saw his friend lose control of his aura, but he also knew he couldn't take chances. He slowly allowed his aura to soothe Ash's mind. It took a great deal of concentration, but it worked. Ash sighed and came back to reality.

"Sorry man. It's just…" He began softly before clenching his fist in anger. "She… KILLED so many people!" He was infuriated. However, he recovered from his rage with a soft sigh of relief.

"Okay man. It's time to get some sleep. Training is tomorrow, and at noon we get to see our matchup." Ash said. John nodded. "Got it."

_Next Morning…_

Ash awoke sleepily to the sound of ringing. He looked across the room and saw John out like a log, but with a peaceful look on his face. Ash rubbed his eyes as the ringing continued. He looked and saw the screen of his phone lighting up. He groggily picked it up and clicked the "talk" button, and said in a raspy voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Love!" Was the response. He immediately perked up. "Hey Cynthia!" Ash and Cynthia talked for about ten to fifteen minutes or so before Elesa talked to him for about the same amount of time. They were enthralled by their strategies and wanted to know more about them. Ash assured the girls that they would tell them everything they knew in time. It was then that Elesa said. "Jasmine wants to know if she can talk to John." Ash chuckled softly before saying. "He's still asleep."

Elesa told Jasmine and through the phone Ash could hear Jasmine saying. "Tell him to wake the fuck up and talk to his girls!" Ash sighed and tossed the phone at John, pelting him in the head. John immediately woke up and said. "Whuuzzup…Dafuq?" He was confused as could be. Ash said with a tinge of humor in his voice. "It's ya girl Johnny boy. Pick it up." John groggily searched for the phone that had banked off his head and landed somewhere nearby. He found it and began the conversation with Jasmine and Skyla.

Ash yawned and slid out of bed. He walked to the TV and flicked it on while he brushed his teeth. He watched as Jessie, James, and Meowth were talking about battle 1's "Losers" Ash was incredibly pleased when the first thing he heard them say after the intro was. "And spot number one goes to a certain Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Williams!" Meowth commented. "These twerps got outmatched in every aspect of da battle."

Jessie asked. "These aspects are…?" "Strength, Strategy, and Speed." He replied. James nodded. "Ah yes. The three S's. The one the stood out the most is quite obviously Strategy." Jessie agreed with him. "Easily. They (Alpha and Omega) took their time in defeating Berlitz and Williams. AO (Alpha and Omega) probably could've won the battle in just one move each if they wanted to."

Meowth said. "True! I mean look at their tactics! They looked like they were prepped in every aspect for da battle, and they really outclassed Dawn and Kenny!" James pointed out. "When did you see Berlitz and Williams call out any moves that weren't direct attacks?" There was a brief pause. "Exactly my point. On the other hand, their competition throughout this tournament WILL NOT follow the same path, and therefore probably eliminate Williams and Berlitz…" James said.

"That is…" Jessie continued.

"Unless those two can get their act together." Meowth finished.

_Time Skip… 30 Minutes..._

Alpha and Omega silently stood amongst the crowd of trainers who wanted to see who would become their opponents. The two didn't really care; nobody could stop them anyway. A gasp or two from the crowd rang out people were yelling and crying to see whom they got paired up against.

"HEY IDIOTS!" A too-familiar voice yelled. Ash groaned and turned to face Iris. "Guess we'll have the honor of crushing you in battle!" She said triumphantly. John chuckled. "Overconfident much?" Cilan, who was currently massaging her ass, said. "We'll show you that you're not even that strong!" Iris smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah! You're gonna get smoked!" Ash just smirked underneath the cloak and shook his head, laughing softly. "We'll see who's talking once we wipe the floor with you." Iris laughed. "HAH! You wish!" The two then walked away, leaving Alpha and Omega in thought.

Ash didn't even look at John before saying with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Know who you're using?"

"Of course."

**AN: Thanks for reading! And Sorry, I know it was short! Next one will hopefully be worth it! Just so ya'll know, the next few chapters will be short, but by the time chapters 28 and beyond come, they are all over 3,000 words, and even better typed! Just wanted to give you a heads up!**

**PLZ Follow and Fav, Also review if ya got time! Thanks guys!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	22. Welcome to SouthPaw

**AN: Hey Guys, Here is chapter 22 to 10 Minutes. I hope you enjoy, this chapter is a bit of a confusing one, and leads into a huge part of the story. Make sure to follow and favorite!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 22**

_Last Chapter_

_"HEY IDIOTS!" A too-familiar voice yelled. Ash groaned and turned to face Iris. "Guess we'll have the honor of crushing you in battle!" She said triumphantly.__John chuckled. "Overconfident much?"__Cilan, who was currently massaging her ass, said. "We'll show you that you're not even that strong!"__Iris smirked and nodded. "Hell yeah! You're gonna get smoked!"__Ash just smirked underneath the cloak and shook his head, laughing softly. "We'll see who's talking once we wipe the floor with you."_

_Iris laughed. "HAH! You wish!" The two then walked away, leaving Alpha and Omega in thought.__Ash didn't even look at John before saying with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Know who you're using?"_

_"Of course."_

_Present..._

"Ugh Cynthia…" Ash groaned into the phone. John and him were quietly enjoying a cup of coffee at the local place in Cerulean City. Everything was peaceful with the exception of a certain blonde girl badgering him through the phone about the tournament. "Cynthia…" He cut her off. "I mean what Pokémon are you going to be using…"

"Cynthia…" He sighed again. "We're coming down tomorrow to see it, can you…"

"Cynthia!..." He said a bit louder. "Can we have a little fun when I get there…" She continued a rant. "CYNTHIA!" He cried. Cynthia finally stopped talking. "I can-" He began to speak when all of the sudden, John yelled. "HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Ash gasped as he saw John run towards the incident. "Sorry Cyn. Gotta go."

"Wait-" He cut off the call as he rushed off to see multiple fights breaking out on a nearby battlefield. A few girls were punching and kicking one another. He immediately stepped in separating the two groups of girls but had little avail. Ash desperately weaved his way between the people before getting an idea. "Charizard!" He cried throwing it in the air. It appeared with a bright flash and a roar. All the girls gasped and scattered slightly from the dragon. It landed and John yelled. "What's going on here?"

A young girl with soft brown hair angrily said. "Those assholes have my Elektross! It was missing from my bag ten minutes ago!" John looked annoyed. "What proof is there?" The girl replied with annoyance. "They hate me because I always crush them in battle! I never just leave Pokémon around so someone nearby has my Pokémon!" Ash called out. "Alright everyone, we need you all to stay nearby so we can check to make sure you're…" He started but paused when he saw a girl with light purple hair slowly walking the opposite direction. She had her hands in her pockets. She wore a black jacket and simple skirt. Ash's eyes narrowed.

Something wasn't right with this female. He couldn't place his finger on it, maybe it was aura or just a gut instinct. He chose to do something about it.

"Hey, You!" He cried. The girl looked back, and Ash gasped. The girl's eyes widened and she broke out into a run towards the water. He immediately rushed after her, but she was a good quarter mile ahead of him. John saw this as well and took off after his friend. Ash was gaining ground but looked shocked as she was running towards a very big boat with a surprisingly great speed. She leapt onto it as the boat was gaining speed and gave a happy grin when she saw how far behind the two males in capes were. Then, her look of happiness turned to one of shock when the man flew onto the ship.

Ash grinned as her aura pushed him onto the ship. The girl had a panicked look as she sprinted around a corner. Ash ran around it, and then his world went dark. John slowed down when the ship was fading into the distance. He took a deep breath. He had neither flying nor water types with him. He thought carefully. He then panicked when he totally lost all connection with Ash via aura. He ran through his options in a flash. He came up with only one, incredulous, stupid, mentally unstable, mind-blowing option. He took a deep breath.

'I am so going to die from this…' His last thought was.

_Meanwhile..._

"Mmm… wha… where am I…" He muttered. Ash slowly woke up and looked around. He blinked in shock when he felt the ground moving. He looked up and saw the ocean cut off from him by a short but electrified fence. He looked to his side and saw four grunts with the letter R strapped to their chests. He groaned softly.

He was on a Team Rocket Aqua Boat. They were very rare, only about five in Kanto to his knowledge. They were loaded with enemies at all times and their Pokémon. He contemplated his situation. In his condition, there was no way to fight off four armed guards. He felt gassed for some unknown reason. He heard footsteps and turned weakly to his right, only to receive a kick to his ribs. He groaned softly and collapsed. He saw the purple haired girl looking at him while smirking. "Well well… the infamous Alpha from the Shadows of Legends Tournament…"

Ash spat in her face when she leaned in too close. She gasped and wiped it off in disbelief. She turned to him once more and whispered. "My guards here will kill you right here, and right now Mr. Alpha…" She paused and then said quietly. "Or Maybe… A slow and painful death suits you better.."

A voice said. "Hey!" She whirled around and gasped as a knife impaled her heart. The guards gasped in shock as they saw a man in a white cloak standing on the railing to the ship holding another throwing knife. "Am I too late to join the party?" He said playfully. The guards rushed him in a flash. John hopped down and evaded the first punch that was sent to his head by ducking. He quickly plunged the knife into the man's heart and threw him off the boat, the knife still in his hand. The second kicked his leg. John sent an aura infused punch into the female grunt's face, knocking her to the turf. The two remaining male grunts fought him side by side in a shock baton flurry. One had black hair and a black beard while the other had red hair. John was backed up to the dead female officer who had run away from John and Ash earlier. He knew he was losing ground and the two fighting him were grinning happily at their progress.

However, on the ground, Ash saw something the two grunts didn't. When he saw it, Ash knew exactly what John was up to.

John wanted to lose ground. And his thought was confirmed when all of the sudden, John dodged both batons and did a quick back flip, catching the guards completely off balance and dazed by his agility. The black haired male was even more shocked when he landed it perfectly and threw his weapon directly in his eye. He stumbled backwards and collapsed. The red haired man blinked in shock and was distracted as John yanked the knife out of the officer's body and threw it at the other grunt, catching him in the stomach.

He cried in pain. John saw him reach for a walkie-talkie that was equipped on his belt. The grunt could only gasp in terror as John sped towards him in an aura infused check. He stumbled back and flipped over the railing, screaming in terror as he plunged to the waters below. John immediately grabbed the throwing knife from the black haired man and was preparing to take aim at the man in the water when Ash said in a raspy voice.

"Behind you." John immediately spun around and slashed another female grunt that charged him with a knife of her own. She cried in pain as he ripped through her black shirt and sliced the R symbol in half. Still slightly blinded by her pain, she was unaware of her own momentum, and she toppled over the railing as well, but not before John snagged the knife away from her.

John looked towards the water and saw two grunts struggling to swim all the way back with fatal wounds and grinned. "Hey… A little help?" Ash asked weakly. John turned to his downed friend and laughed. "Sure hold on a second." Ash waited patiently for a moment and sighed in relief when he felt someone helping up to his feet.

Ash groaned, his aura still feeling sapped. Then, as if by magic, it felt full again. John looked relieved. "Thank god, what happened?" Ash questioned. John shrugged. "I would guess that officer girl got you with a shock baton to the heart. For any normal person I think that would've knocked em out for a couple hours but you were only out for ten minutes or so." Ash questioned. "Hey how did you even get here? No way in hell you could've made a jump…"

John laughed as he relayed the story.

_Flashback... About 10-15 Minutes Prior_

_"Okay… Okay Okay Okay Okay…" John Muttered as he broke out into a sprint. He got closer and closer to the water until finally, he tapped into his aura speed. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the water to overtake him. He kept his feet churning as fast as he could. He paused for a few moments as he kept his feet moving. He opened his eyes and blinked. Why had he not drowned?_

_He started down and gawked. He was running on water! John broke out into a grin. "Hell Yeah." He sprinted towards with a speed much greater than the boat was going. In his wake a trail of blue was imprinted into the water, waves coming off his trail in massive amounts. He got closer and closer until he saw grunts firing some sort of specialized bullets at him. They were all on top of the boat, gaining a massive aerial advantage on him. He frowned as they were forcing him to stay away from the boat._

_He ran through his options once more before smirking. He powered up an aura sphere before hurling it at the bottom of the ship. The boat rocked up with no alert, and the men went flying off the boat and plummeted down to their deaths._

_John used a small aura jump to hurtle the boat's railing, while being fortunate that there was no electric fence in that section of the boat, and settled down in a corner of the ship for a moment to take in his surroundings before calmly calling out his Mew. He told her carefully what the plan was and what had to be done. She happily accepted orders and flew off to carry them out. John reached into his pockets to pull out two throwing knifes and ran off to find his friend._

_End Flashback_

"And then I found you." He finished with a small shrug of his shoulders. Ash asked curiously. "What did you send off Mew to do?" Just then, a banging noise was heard a floor above them. John turned to him. "Lets go see."

But just before they went, Ash poked his head off the edge of the railing and saw a heap of grunts with knife wounds, and two had knives embedded in their skulls. Ash showed no sympathy and ran off after John. They ran up a floor of stairs with no problem and ran to the very top floor, which was assumed to be the captain's chamber. They burst the door open and looked more than mildly surprised to see Mew banging a guard's head against a wooden table. Nearby, a pile of wounded guards lay.

"Mew, good job. Return now." Ash burst open one final door and saw two grunts fearfully holding up their hands in surrender. Ash grabbed a weapon and prepared to strike them down and as the two closed their eyes, John said. "Hold it."

Ash paused. The two grunts opened their eyes. John motioned for Ash to come out of the control quarters. Ash did so and gasped. In the corner were piles of pokeballs. He whirled back to the guards who had terrified looks on their faces and they started to sputter.

One was male, the other was not. The female sputtered. "I-I-I…" Ash slammed his fist down. "What the fuck is going on here?" When neither answered, he roared. "Answer me god damn it!" The female whimpered. "We're innocent…" To the grunts' surprise, Ash grabbed the knife he had been preparing to charge them with and plunged it in the grunts heart. She wheezed softly and gasped for mercy. Ash hurled her out the glass window nearby and landed on the deck below, very dead.

Ash pointed out the window while staring at the male. "Wanna end up like her?" the male quickly shook his head. "What is this operation boat used for?" He didn't hesitate. "Our leader c-calls this operation the flow of battle." John questioned, not at all shocked by Ash's cruelty. "Flow of Battle?"

The grunt nodded fearfully. "Where is this boat heading?" John asked.

The grunt slowly pointed out the window. The moment they looked, the grunt ran out of the room, only to be tripped by John, who had sensed it about to happen. Before the guard could come closer to recovering, John snagged a ballpoint pen that was sitting so easily on the counter nearby and jammed it through the man's left eye socket. He shook just for a moment before completely collapsing.

John sighed. He didn't like killing, but sometimes it was necessary. Like say, for instance, when going against Team Rocket. Such Scumbags didn't deserve to live. "Yo… might wanna look at this…" John poked his head out of the window and gawked. It was an island filled with construction. Just the sight of seeing all the guards there made their blood boil.

They passed by a sign on their way in. John read it quietly.

"Welcome to SouthPaw, Pokémon distribution HQ of Team Rocket."

**AN: Enter Southpaw.****What will the two find here? Why is this of any importance? Come back to find out.****Please Comment down below letting me know what you thought of the chapter! Make sure to follow and Fav as well!**

**Thanks All!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	23. Meeting the Admins

**Hello Everyone, this is 10 Minutes Chapter 23. I hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure to follow and favorite if you're new! This one is going to raise some questions.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Plz Review, and if you're new make sure to Follow and Favorite the story, Thanks!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 23**

_Last Chapter…_

_John sighed. He didn't like killing, but sometimes it was necessary. "Yo… might wanna look at this…" John poked his head out of the window and gawked. It was an island filled with construction. Just the sight of seeing all the guards there made their blood boil._

_They passed by a sign on their way in._

_John read it quietly._

_"Welcome to SouthPaw, Pokémon distribution HQ of Team Rocket."_

_Present..._

Cynthia Shirona was not a woman to scare easily. She figured her Pokémon could easily defeat anyone else's. However, what did concern her was when he Pokémon were vastly outnumbered. However, her boyfriend, one Ash Ketchum, did not seem to be concerned when the numbers were insanely against him. She believed it could get him killed to try and pick a fight with the wrong people.

What she didn't question was his strength and bond with his Pokémon. He was an incredibly strong trainer, and the only person she knew who could possibly defeat him in battle other than elites and champions was John. There was no way anyone so random could just best him in a one on one fight.

Still, she could only worry. Then, as she, Elesa, Jasmine, and Skyla packed all their belongings in preparation to travel to Cerulean City in the Kanto Region, the phone rang. Cynthia picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie!" A voice said from the line.

She was surprised. "Ash!?" She then immediately went off on him. "What the Fuck!? Why did you hang up!? Why the next time I see you-" She was cut off by him crying. "I'M SORRY! We have found a Team Rocket headquarters!" Cynthia immediately stopped. "W-what? Did I hear that correctly?" Ash repeated. "We have found Team Rocket's HQ in Pokémon distribution, an Island off the Coast of Cerulean City called Southpaw."

Cynthia paused. The name itself did not mean anything to her, however, she knew someone who it would. "Ash, the name itself does not ring a bell, but, can I get back to you, I may have a hunch."

"Okay, call me back!" His voice cut off from the phone. Cynthia rapidly dialed a new number with area code 415. It was the area code for the Kanto League. After a few moments, a grouchy voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Southpaw. What does it mean to you?" She asked. There was a brief pause. "How do you know about Southpaw?" Lance groaned. Cynthia smiled cheerfully. "Ohhhh No reason…" She trailed off. Lance grumbled "Well I hope you didn't randomly stumble upon it because I don't know where it is." Cynthia stopped being cheerful and paled. "Y-You've never been there?"

"No. Team Rocket's Headquarters of Pokémon Distribution you mean, correct?" He confirmed. "Yes I do." Lance ran a hand through his hair in stress. "Okay Okay Okay… How am I gonna do this…" He muttered. Lance spoke into the phone after a moment. "Okay look I'm not gonna lie, I've known about Southpaw for awhile but all my assets are unable to clearly identify where their headquarters is. We have determined its somewhere inland because the outskirts of the regions appear to be clear." He reported.

Cynthia countered. "It's in the middle of the ocean outside of Cerulean City! It's an Island!" Lance sounded surprised. "An Island?! No wonder we've never located them in Kanto mainland, they're out on the waters! But…" He paused. "… Where exactly is the island?"

Cynthia paused. She had no idea! Ash had not told her how far out it was, so how could she possibly locate it? Unless… "I can track Alpha's phone!" She declared. After a few adjustments to her pokegear, she was searching for Alpha's signal. She was confident she was using the right app for her current objective. Well, unfortunately, that didn't appear to be fates idea. Her pokegear simply had "Unknown" across her screen. She blinked then tried Lance's number. It showed him currently residing in the Kanto League.

She panicked. "It… It's not working!" Lance calmly said. "Its alright! Wait…" He suddenly gasped. "Why are you asking about Southpaw anyway?! You didn't engage them did you?"

Cynthia defended herself. "No! I'm at Mt. Silver right now! My friends Alpha and Omega did!" Lance was surprised. He had heard about the two trainers who were incredibly strong an now favored as one of the top 3 teams in the Shadows of Legends Tournament. He had not known Cynthia was friends with them. He questioned.

"How do you know they found Southpaw if you cannot locate them?" Cynthia replied. "They told me through the phone just before I called!" Lance's eyes widened. "Wait, you called them just before you called me?" Cynthia was confused. "Um… Yes?"

Lance said in a rush. "If you called them and they were approaching Southpaw…"

"…We could trace back the phone's signal!" Cynthia finished with a gasp. She immediately got down to work and told Lance she would contact him once she was finished.

_Meanwhile…_

"What exactly is the plan?" John questioned his friend. Ash laughed a little then began to laugh louder. "Hahahah… HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and laughed while John looked completely bewildered at him.

"HAHA… No idea." Ash said. John fell over anime style.

"Welcome back Delta Boat X-2, Safe journey I assume?" A voice said. John hopped up in surprise while Ash searched around for the source of the noise. He hesitantly said. "Uh… Yes?"

"Good! Land in dock 4, quartermaster Harley is waiting for you." The voice said again.

"Wait um…" Ash said. John facepalmed. "Yes? What is it X-2?" The voice said. Ash suddenly found the source of the noise, it was coming from a small opening above the steering wheel. Ash looked at John who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Ash turned back to the opening and spoke into as crazy as he could.

"Fuck her right in the Pussy!" He then slammed the latch shut before bursting out laughing, with John alongside him. Then, they both paled when they heard motor boats approaching rapidly. Ash poked his head out and saw Rocket Grunts entering the boat. John Chuckled. "Guess they didn't like your joke."

He spun around and asked John with worry. "Plan?"

John cast a small grin. "Follow me."

_About 10 Minutes Later…_

Grunts searched the entire building but they confirmed it; there were no hostiles on the boat. As a matter of fact, there was NOBODY on the boat. A man in a black cloak that went all the way down to his feet sat down in the drivers with an agitated look in his eyes. "It doesn't make sense."

The two other figures, both in black cloaks as well, looked at him. "How could someone respond in if nobody is even on the boat?"

The next person, a woman, replied. "We'll get to the bottom of this, we always do."

The final figure, a male, said. "Nothing has ever happened like this before, something is clearly up."

The original cloaked figure said quietly. "Yes. That is true. We must find who is responsible. There is no way some random strangers overtook this vessel and knew where to take it. Southpaw is an unknown location to everyone outside Team Rocket… and Us."

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't believe that plan actually worked." Ash muttered in slight disbelief.

John and him were slightly soaked but made it off the boat without anyone noticing. They had hopped overboard on the port side the moment before Team Rocket invaded the ship and swam to the rocky shore just outside the perimeter of Southpaw. However, they did have enough time to throw all the grunts offthe entire ship. They also set up Micro Camera's on the inside of the ship's navigation quarters.

They were currently watching the three people on the main deck. They all seemed to be of some importance but Ash nor John could recognize the three. One man, the one who had been the first to begin talking, had greasy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was easily the tallest of the three. His dark voice could make some shudder. The other male had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was probably half a foot shorter than the other male. He had a very high voice and was pretty much the opposite of the other male.

Finally, the girl was about two inches shorter than the shorter male, about 5 foot 3". She had curly blonde hair but resembled a woman who had a very short temper and did have a bit of weight on her stomach. They all seemed, as it would, to be the kind of people who were very stuck up and annoying.

Ash muttered aloud. "So… what's the plan?"

John looked at him with a curious glance. "Well… this is the Team Rocket Pokémon distribution HQ in the Kanto Region. Lance and his G-Men must be dying to find this place. They jammed our signals as soon as we ended the call with Cynthia. They know something is clearly up."

He paused, surveying the area. There were grunts holding their belts in preparation for a Pokémon battle. John frowned, knowing if they were caught, even they probably couldn't outbattle hundreds of different Pokémon.

However, this was an extremely rare opportunity! They could see all the different types of information Team Rocket possessed IF they could sneak in undetected.

John made up his mind and turned to his friend.

"Time to move in."

**AN: That's it for the Chapter! Please make sure to Follow if you're new and favorite as well!****Comment and Review down below as well! I do read all the feedback I get so plz make sure to leave one! Make sure to Follow and Fav if you're enjoying this story! By the way, this whole Operation Southpaw thing DOES PLAY A VITAL ROLE IN THIS STORY! Make sure you're here for each upcoming post, they're important!**

**Thanks Guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	24. Fall of a Warrior

**Hello Everyone! Here is Chapter 24 of 10 Minutes. In this one guys we continue the movement on the Team Rocket HQ of Pokémon Distribution called Operation Southpaw. The Last two chapters have been solely about Southpaw, and this chapter and next one should be no different, however, the next two chapters will have a very large affect on the remainder of this story, which has still quite a bit of ways to go.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter, we will be starting this one off a little bit different then I usually do. I usually give a small flashback then proceed with the chapter, but we're going to take a different approach to this chapter. Please Review and Follow so you don't miss another post!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**That's about it guys! I really hope you love the chapter!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 24**

_LAST CHAPTER_

_Grunts searched the entire building but they confirmed it; there were no hostiles on the boat. As a matter of fact, there was NOBODY on the boat. A man in a black cloak that went all the way down to his feet sat down in the drivers with an agitated look in his eyes. "It doesn't make sense."_

_The two other figures, both in black cloaks as well, looked at him. "How could someone respond in if nobody is even on the boat?"_

_The next person, a woman, replied. "We'll get to the bottom of this, we always do."_

_The final figure, a male, said. "Nothing has ever happened like this before, something is clearly up."_

_The original cloaked figure said quietly. "Yes. That is true. We must find who is responsible. There is no way some random strangers overtook this vessel and knew where to take it. Southpaw is an unknown location to everyone outside Team Rocket… and Us."_

_Later..._

_Ash muttered aloud. "So… what's the plan?"_

_John looked at him with a curious glance. "Well… this is the Team Rocket Pokémon distribution HQ in the Kanto Region. Lance and his G-Men must be dying to find this place. They jammed our signals as soon as we ended the call with Cynthia. They know something is_ _clearly up."_

_He paused, surveying the area. There were grunts holding their belts in preparation for a Pokémon battle. John frowned, knowing if they were caught, even they probably couldn't outbattle hundreds of different Pokémon._

_However, this was an extremely rare opportunity! They could see all the different types of information Team Rocket possessed IF they could sneak in undetected. John made up his mind and turned to his friend._

_"Time to move in."_

**Start Of New Chapter Here... FLASHBACK… Gary Oak… Unknown Date…**

_TWO WEEKS PRIOR… (Yes I Know its Very Confusing Lol)_

Two people were walking down the road holding hands. One was a dead drop blonde, and the other was a certain Gary Oak. Daisy smiled happily when they reached her hotel room in Pallet Town. She kissed Gary happily on the mouth and whispered. "See you tomorrow Gary." She playfully swung her hips and walked inside. Gary had a cheerful grin on his face and thanked his lucky stars for meeting her.

He was whistling a merry tune when all of the sudden, a small ball of fire flew out of the night sky and nearly pelted him if not for his quick reflexes. He was preparing to call out a Pokémon when he realized the fire did not originate from a Pokémon at all. It was a gas fire.

He followed the trail of smoke when it reached… HOME! He broke out into a sprint, charging across hills and rocks to reach his destination. He tripped and fell onto the grass, but quickly rolled back to his feet. He was about to call out his trusted partner when he smelled the air again and paled visibly. It wasn't a gas fire.

It was a GREASE fire. Any attempt to put out the fire via water would only worsen the situation. The rest of his Pokémon were not with him, what choice did he have? His mind suddenly directed him to the worst possible option; rushing in alone. He spotted the laboratory, which was engulfed in fresh flames. He ran as fast as he could to it, praying his grandfather was still alive.

Gary charged through the side window, which he knew was the weakest window they had. He hurled himself at it, and embraced for impact. Almost immediately, a blinding pain attacked his back. The searing glass shredded into him as he crashed onto the floor of the living room.

Everything was burning, the smell of grease and smoke filling the air. He coughed a few times out of blinding pain, and then proceeded to navigate the rooms in desperation. He entered the main laboratory while dodging a falling piece of wood from the ceiling. He paled, the building's structure was collapsing. It would be destroyed in just a few moments or so. As if by a miracle, someone cried.

"G…G-gary! Is that you?" He whirled around and saw Professor Oak trapped underneath a burning log, gravely wounded and missing his glasses. His face was charred and was bleeding profusely with a nasty gash across his left cheek.

"GRAMPS!" He yelled. He began to try and lift the burning log, only to cry in pain when the fire began attacking his skin. He backed off when this happened. "Gary! Wait!" Oak began again before Gary growled and tried lifting once more. Once again, the pain returned and he tried to continue. He roared as the log began to move up but was shoved out of the way by the only other person in the room; Professor Oak himself.

"G-Gramps!? What are you…" He began before three more logs collapsed in between Gary and his grandfather. "GRAMPS! Oh No!" He raced to move them but Oak's voice made him stop. "Gary… I need you to do something for me. I'm 78 years old. I've lived a good life, but now you must carry on my legacy." Gary felt himself tearing up.

"W-w-what do you need me to do gramps…" He whispered, choking back tears. "Go to the main laboratory, there is a small, black safe. There is my will… and a pokeball. The safe password is . Open it, the Pokémon inside of it is now YOURS. Do not question…" He continued talking before an explosion shook the home. Oak frantically cried. "Quickly! You must do it, now!"

Gary nodded quickly, but tears began spilling out at a rapid pace. "I-I… I can't lose you Gramps…" Oak weakly grinned. "I'll… always… be… with you…" He was cut off as a giant log fell on top of him, crushing him completely. His hand was the only thing that Gary could see, and Gary heard him whisper. "…I love… You…" Then his hand grew limp, and his grandfather was gone.

Gary sobbed softly and held his hand tightly. He looked in soft disbelief but then with determination. He would live on for him, it was his dying wish! He got up in a Flash and rumbled over to the main lab while covering his hands over his face to protect himself from burning debris. He slid down to open the safe.

He frantically entered the code muttering it back to himself knowing that any second could be his last. He swung the door open when he heard a soft clicking noise to indicate he had broken the lock. He saw a stash of cash, a booklet, and a master ball. He stuffed the cash and booklet in his pocket, then gasped as he saw the pokeball begin to move and shake rapidly. Gary swung his head to the ceiling and saw the roof collapse. In one last move of desperation, he pressed the button on the pokeball in hopes that he would be saved by a miracle.

But it seemed the miracle would not happen, for all he saw was a blinding light and then all went dark for Gary and he went on to live his next life, wherever it may be.

_End Flashback_

Harry and Diana were praised. They were Team Rockets finest soldiers. They were close to being promoted to admin. ADMIN! It was such an honor in the organization! They may have even been assigned to the Goldenrod assignment. They were currently on operation Southpaw as Team Rocket sergeants. Their leader told them they would be promoted if a good, clean job was done in keeping order. They eagerly and arrogantly boasted to others about the promotion, as it was surely a done deal.

Well, that was until they got wind that one of the boat's that took stolen Pokémon into Southpaw had been mysteriously hijacked. There was supposedly nobody on board, but that also meant no friendlies either. And something told them that this was bad news.

This happened to be one of their last thoughts before getting knocked out completely. Two cloaked figures, one wearing black and the other wearing white, carefully stalked into the room. They had been on patrol outside a room that was heavily guarded and locked.

"Okay Aura, do your thing." Ash muttered as he crushed the door handle easily. He kicked the door open and fired off an aura sphere at the grunt nearest to the door. He went hurtling over a few boxes and landed in a heap on the floor.

John slid into the room to avoid a grunt swinging at him with a shock baton. He punched the back of the grunts knee who cried in pain and fell to that same knee, only to get socked in the face and knocked out. Grunts immediately began rushing into the room, only for Ash and John to aura punch the floor, releasing a crapload of energy in one burst and sending Grunts flying throughout the room. None were conscious except for one lone female grunt whose leg was bent awkwardly backwards. They approached her cautiously and when she saw the two men approaching she visibly panicked.

Ash calmly said. "Where is all the team rocket intelligence?"

The grunt regained her confidence and laughed. "Hah! I'm not saying anything to you idiots!" She looked triumphant, as though she had bested them. However, that look faded when both men got sinister looks on their faces and slowly began to circle around her. She looked very worried now and had a slightly terrified feel about her.

"So… You don't want to say anything huh?" Ash said with as much darkness in his voice as he could muster. "That's going to be a problem, eh Alpha?" John said grinning under his hood.

"One that can easily be solved." Ash said smirking, dragging up a wooden box and sitting down on it. "W-w…what are you two going to do to me…?" She whispered fearfully. She was gravely wounded and couldn't move so she was basically helpless. John chuckled a moment before saying. "Be right back." He practically skipped in mock-cheerfulness before the door swung open to reveal a startled grunt, and then the girl, who was facing away from the door, heard a loud groan of pain and the sound of snapping bones. There was a gurgling sound and then all went quiet.

She was sweating bullets, how could she slip away? She had one idea, but it was such an embarrassing decision.

In a quiet voice, she whispered. "I'll… give you both my body." All was silent from the two until all of the sudden, laughing began. They both were dying of hysteria before the black cloaked man socked her in the face, a perfect right hook to the side of her jaw. She felt blood surface in her mouth and spit out blood.

"You REALLY think we are that low?" All of the sudden, a body flew down and landed in a heap in front of her. She gawked. The man's name was William Miles, one of the best Grunts in Southpaw. She stared at him. He wasn't breathing. The white-cloaked man had snapped his neck. "If you don't talk, you end up like HIM." John said pointing to the body lying on the ground. She paled but tried to consider her other options but her brain came up with none. She was stuck.

"Y-you guys are the good guys! Y-y-you won't kill me!" She proclaimed. The two men sweatdropped and both pointing to the man who was very much dead beneath them. Ash, nonetheless, began a conversation with John. "Well if we won't kill her…"

He continued. "…Maybe a little torture won't hurt, no pun intended." John nodded and slowly swung his pocketknife in a circle. "Yeah, ya know, I've never cut someone in the eye before… Maybe now would be a nice time to try it." The grunt got considerably paler throughout the conversation. Ash nodded and said. "You know how they skin animals? We've never tried that technique you know… I'm curious to see how much pain one could endure."

"Yeah! I've heard from an ally of mine that it's the best form of torture!" John said jubilantly. Ash waved his knife around calmly. "Maybe after the skin we can cut off the nose, the ears…" John cut in. "AH! Good idea! This way she can't hear herself screaming in agony! Don't forget her toes though, this way every step of every day that she takes she won't be able to think about anything except us."

By this time the grunt was a shade of white. She whispered. "I'll… I'll tell you everything. J-Just don't kill me…" Ash and John were satisfied by that response. After she showed them down the hall, unlocked a set of doors, and entered the password on a computer terminal outside the room. She slowly handed Ash a card that had 6 numbers on it. She said shakily. "T-that's the password."

Ash nodded and she said. "T-there. I did it. That's everything." She got up to walk away but John snagged her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He said with venom in his voice. Ash smirked. "How do we know you didn't give us a false code? You're staying here until we get what we need." She paled and cried. "B-but it works! Please let me go!"

Ash chuckled. "IF everything works accordingly you have nothing to worry about. If not… well…" He glanced towards John who grinned. "… I guess you'll be terrified to find out what happens." The grunt gulped. After about 10 minutes of accessing various data files, Ash and John finally opened the last folder to the Team Rocket Southpaw database. All the information they had was on it. Ash nodded towards John who turned to the grunt.

John placed a hand on her shoulder and she regained the terrified look in her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me…" She said. John smirked. "We wouldn't KILL you, never said a word about not getting hurt." Before she knew it, John knocked her out with a beautiful right hook to the side of her jaw. Blood flew out of her mouth as she collapsed on the floor. She wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Ash was typing away like a madman at his computer. John calmly looked over Ash's shoulder. Ash nodded while looking at the files that were open to him. John handed him a simple flashdrive to store all the information. John questioned. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Ash replied. "Anything that could be useful." Ash stopped typing for a moment then turned to his friend. "Do you see anything here that catches your eye that I should open up?" John peered at the screen.

**\- AAO**

**\- DATA FILES**

**\- DECEASED MEMBERS/TARGETS**

**\- LOS**

**\- MISCELLANEOUS**

**\- MOST ACCESSED (RECENT)**

**\- NEW POKEMON SHIPMENTS**

**\- SOLT**

**\- SOUTHPAW INFORMATION**

**\- TRAINING SESSION RESULTS**

**\- UPCOMING EVENTS**

John paused and decided. "I would look at Deceased Members and Targets." Ash nodded and clicked on the folder, and both gasped. It was a list of people. They couldn't believe it. It was every member person killed by Team Rocket, the victims, and the members of Team Rocket who passed away. John said quietly.

"Look up Walter Adams." Ash looked at him briefly before typing in his name. A man popped up in his Team Rocket Uniform. John sighed. Under his name, in bright red letters, was the word. "ARRESTED" He had heard rumors that he had tried to break out of a Kanto Prison and a Defending Pokémon, a tyranitar, used Rock Slide on him to stop him from running. However, one of the boulders crushed him, killing him instantly. John took over at the computer. He saw "COD" (Stands for Cause Of Death). He clicked on it and saw "Pokémon Move." As the cause of Death.

**COD: Pokémon Move**

**LOCATION OF DEATH: Saffron Prison**

**PUBLIC STATUS: Dead**

**ACTUAL STATUS: Dead**

He wondered why there was a public status and an actual status. After a moment more of searching, He saw what he was looking for; A List of Relatives. He clicked on the tab and saw two people pop up. He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw Skyla Adams appear. He held his head in his hands while Ash put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

John had Condemned Skyla's Father to Death.

Suddenly curious, He clicked on the arrested Tab, and blinked in shock. There, near the top of the screen, read in bright green letters.

**CAUSE OF ARREST: Caught Stealing Pokémon**

**ARRESTED BY: John Stamkos**

They looked at each other and then back at the computer screen. John clicked on his name, and was shocked when a picture of him pointing at something appeared. The picture was years old, John had to guess at least four. They hadn't met Skyla or Elesa at this point neither. He didn't recognize the exact moment but he figured it had to be a Team Rocket Spy who took the picture.

He then continued reading and smiled a little, they had nothing on him whatsoever. It was just a little basic information on the tournaments he won, etc. However, what he read at the very end made him turn white.

**JOHN STAMKOS (DEAD)**

**COD: Operation Doomsday**

**LOCATION OF DEATH: Underwater**

**PUBLIC STATUS: Dead**

**ACTUAL STATUS: Dead**

John and Ash blinked at the Screen. John whispered quietly. "They… they think we're dead?" Ash typed in his name while standing next to John. A file came up.

**ASHURA KETCHUM (DEAD)**

**COD: Operation Doomsday**

**LOCATION OF DEATH: Underwater**

**PUBLIC STATUS: Dead**

**ACTUAL STATUS: Dead**

Ash and John were relieved. Team Rocket Intelligence apparently had nothing on them. However, there was something that caught Ash's eye. The Picture they had of him was when he was just 10 years of age. That made no sense. Why was his picture not up to date? It didn't make sense.

Ash shrugged and said. "Check on Most Accessed." John clicked on it. The first name to pop up surprised them.

It was Gary Oak.

When he clicked on it, they stared at what it read. They both remembered the fire that killed both Oak's, although neither body was ever found, the fire had burned for hours before it was contained. The Pallet Town Fire Department had found out far too late that it was a Grease Fire and immediate aid from Viridian City to help stop the fire. They read the description and stared at the description. Ash gasped and clenched his heart in shock while John looked on with as much disbelief as Ash.

**GARY OAK**

**COD: Fire**

**LOCATION OF DEATH: Pallet Town Laboratory**

**PUBLIC STATUS: Dead**

**ACTUAL STATUS: Alive**

**AN: Gary Oak did not die that night. Next Chapter will explain more and more. I fully expect there to be two chapters left of Southpaw, and I also expect another Flashback to begin the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Follow the Story, Still Lots to go, and I mean LOTS! Make sure to Follow and Fav!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	25. Invasion

**Hello Everyone! This is chapter 25 to the story! Halfway to 50, A quarter of a way to 100! Do I think this story is going to hit 100? Ehh I doubt it but hey I guess I don't know for sure.**

**This chapter will begin with a Flashback, such as last chapter did. Gary Oak will be seen quite a bit in this story, I left him out for awhile, but I've been leaving** **clues for particular people in this story throughout my typing even if it may seem a little bit subtle.**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Plz Review, and if you're new make sure to Follow and Favorite the story, Thanks!**

**This chapter will introduce someone or something that will prove to be critical throughout the entire rest of the story. I try to make a highlight or two for each chapter so ya'll can make some predictions in your mind because hey why not?**

**Anyhow I think that's bout it. Hope Ya Enjoy! Please Review!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 25**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_FLASHBACK_

_Oak weakly grinned. "I'll… always… be… with you…" He was cut off as a giant log fell on top of him, crushing him completely. His hand was the only thing that Gary could see, and Gary heard him whisper. "…I love… You…" Then his hand grew limp, and his grandfather was gone._

_Gary sobbed softly and held his hand tightly. He looked in soft disbelief but then with determination. He would live on for him, it was his dying wish! He got up in a Flash and rumbled over to the main lab while covering his hands over his face to protect himself from burning debris. He slid down to open the safe._

_He frantically entered the code muttering it back to himselfknowing that any second could be his last. He swung the door open when he heard a soft clicking noise to indicate he had broken the lock. He saw a stash of cash, a booklet, and a master ball. He stuffed the cash and booklet in his pocket, then gasped as he saw the pokeball begin to move and shake rapidly. Gary swung his head to the ceiling and saw the roof collapse. In one last move of desperation, he pressed the button on the pokeballin hopes that he would be saved by a miracle._

_But it seemed the miracle would not happen, for all he saw was a blinding light and then all went dark for Gary and he went on to live his next life, wherever it may be._

_PRESENT… STILL LAST CHAPTER…_

_He wondered why there was a public status and an actual status. After a moment more of searching, He saw what he was looking for; A List of Relatives. He clicked on the tab and saw two people pop up. He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw SkylaAdams appear. He held his head in his hands while Ash put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_John had Condemned Skyla's Father to Death._

_JOHN STAMKOS (DEAD)_

_COD: Operation Doomsday_

_LOCATION OF DEATH: Underwater_

_PUBLIC STATUS: Dead_

_ACTUAL STATUS: Dead_

_John and Ash blinked at the Screen. John whispered quietly. "They… they think we're dead?" Ash typed in his name while standing next to John. A file came up._

_ASHURA KETCHUM (DEAD)_

_COD: Operation Doomsday_

_LOCATION OF DEATH: Underwater_

_PUBLIC STATUS: Dead_

_ACTUAL STATUS: Dead_

_Ash and John were relieved. Team Rocket Intelligence apparently had nothing on them. However, there was something that caught Ash's eye. The Picture they had of him was when he was just 10 years of age. That made no sense. Why was his picture not up to date? It didn't make sense._

_Ash shrugged and said. "Check on Most Accessed." John clicked on it. The first name to pop up surprised them._

_It was Gary Oak._

_GARY OAK_

_COD: Fire_

_LOCATION OF DEATH: Pallet Town Laboratory_

_PUBLIC STATUS: Dead_

_ACTUAL STATUS: Alive_

_NEW CHAPTER STARTS HERE… FLASHBACK…_

Gary blinked. He couldn't see anything. He felt as though he had been through the infamous roller coaster called the Dragonair's Den four times over. What he could make out was the feeling of being on a bed. He recalled everything that had happened and cried softly. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. Nothing could make out for him.

"What… the… fuck…" He moaned. To his complete surprise, someone said. "Language Master." Gary immediately hopped up out of his bed, only to get his legs caught on the covers and land face-first on the ground. He slowly began to see again. He glanced up and all he could make out was a purple figure. He rubbed his eyes consistently until he blinked once more.

"Hello. My Name is Mewtwo." It said. Gary immediately began to stare at the Legendary. Gary chuckled then began laughing. "This must be heaven. There's only one Mewtwo in the entire world, living somewhere in Kanto!" Mewtwo looked unfazed. "We are in Kanto, are we not?" Gary legitimately paled this time. "W-what do you want with me?"

Mewtwo was confused. "I am your Pokémon, I live to serve you."

Gary looked shocked and bewildered. Suddenly it dawned on him that Mewtwo was the pokemon in the pokeball that Professor Oak had told him to take. "But you're gramps Pokémon!" Mewtwo suddenly said. "Ah yes, that reminds me." In a flash they were being transported through space and time. Gary couldn't open his mouth or else he was sure he would barf.

Then, all of the sudden, pop!

There Gary was with sunglasses over his eyes, him and Mewtwostanding in a field. The sun was shining behind a cloud or two, a soft breeze flowing by. Gary looked down and blinked as he admired his attire. He was wearing a dark, black suit and tie. His usual spiky hair had turned black as well, a change from his usual chesnut brown. He whirled around in disbelief. He then saw a group of people in black staring over a fresh grave. People were crying softly. Gary whispered. "Mewtwo, what's going on? Who's grave is this?"

Mewtwo snapped his fingers calmly and all of the sudden, it appeared as though time itself had stopped, or rather, sped up. The weather had now turned dark. Rain was falling down in buckets. The wind had drastically picked up. Gary used his hands to cover his face. "M-Mewtwo!? What's happening!?"

Mewtwo replied. "Check the gravestone." Gary hesitated as the rain pounded his body. He realized he should just do it so he would have closure. He walked towards the grave with the rain attacked him. He couldn't see the name that was engraved because it was too dark, but then a flash of lightning crossed the sky in a flash. The name on the gravestone lit up.

**Here Lies the Grave of**

**Gary Charles Oak**

**A Loving Person**

Gary cried out and stumbled backwards. He collapsed and stared in disbelief at Mewtwo whose face was void of any emotion. Gary was fighting to find the right words, all he could sputter was,

"W-w-wha… W-what happened?" Mewtwo looked at him and said quietly. "The Laboratory was Destroyed. All the research the Professor ever had was gone. Pokémon died as well. In the end when the town finally managed to put out the fire, the found Professor Oak's body underneath all the rubble, but… you… well… they couldn't find yours, so they assumed your body had been disintegrated."

Gary was shocked. He couldn't believe the drastic turn of events. One day he was making out with Daisy Waterflower, the next his old life was sent to rubble. But another question was, why? Gary knew Gramps like the back of his hand, a Grease fire didn't add up. It just didn't. He faintly recalled something else. The fire had been burning the hardest in the Family Room.

The room was used to watch tournaments and spend time with family and Pokémon alike. But that wasn't what was odd about it. What was odd about it was that all fire's generally burn the hardest wherever they begin. For a Grease fire, the fire would Start in the Kitchen! So… the question remained; Why did the house catch on fire in the first place? Was it really a grease fire at all? He had so many questions! Mewtwo broke Gary's chain of thoughts by snapping his fingers, and all of the sudden…

POP!

They teleported back into the room they had started in. Gary was wearing a simple T-Shirt and Khaki Shorts. Mewtwo held a small cardboard box. He quietly said. "Just before you blacked out at the laboratory, I managed to grab this box. It contains your Grandfathers will, everything you must know." Gary blinked. "W-what do you mean?" Mewtwo paused briefly then continued. "Open it." Gary slowly took the box from the Pokémon and carefully opened it. He peeked his head inside. In the small box, were 3 small items. One was a belt of Pokémon, the next was a necklace, the final was a small piece of paper.

Gary held up the Golden Necklace. It was beautiful, a solid golden chain of brightness, a pokeball in the center, dangling from the chain. He then looked at the belt of Pokémon, and opened each one, growing more and more shocked with each one. Finally, he looked at the piece of paper.

Just before he was about to read, Mewtwo interrupted his thoughts. "One more thing…" Gary turned to the Psychic Pokémon. "The Professor was very clear about something, one, and only one person may ever hear what is written on this paper. The name is written at the bottom of the paper."

Gary stared at the Legendary and slowly nodded his agreement. He then flicked his eyes downward to begin reading. The more and more he read, the more and more his eyes widened in shock. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, and he stopped to wipe them. After he finished reading, he went back and reread it again, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Once he confirmed what he was reading was indeed the truth, he didn't even know what to feel. He felt as though a Machamp had used a Dynamic Punch on his skull three times over. His head was spinning. Finally, he regained focus.

"Mewtwo."

Mewtwo looked back at his trainer. "Yes Master?"

"We have quite a bit of work ahead of us."

_PRESENT…Ash and John…_

Ash couldn't believe it.

"Pika?" Ash turned to his faithful partner, who he had let out of his pokeball to keep watch. Ash was about to reply to his partner when all of the sudden a loud shrieking noise pierced the air. Ash whirled around and heard grunts yelling and screaming. Ash turned to John who shrugged and looked out of a window nearby.

To their surprise, there were multiple boats laced with black rubber racing towards the island. Ash counted six total. The grunts were calling out Pokémon, Ash heard Liepard, Bronzong, Herdier, and various others. Suddenly, Ash cheered and whooped.

John turned to his friend as though he had gone mad. "Are you alright?" Ash replied happily. "These must be Lance's G-Men! Who else could've possibly made an arrival at this time?"

John turned back to the boats and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't see whom was on the boat, but something felt, off…

"No…" Ash turned to his friend. "No…" John repeated slowly. "Their attack formation doesn't look like Lance's style. On top of it… why would he come in by boat and not Air?" Ash wasn't following at first but then he put 2 and 2 together. "I see your point. Dollars to Doughnuts says Lance is probably coming from Indigo Plateau, which is a long flight from here. No way he got here that fast, and that's assuming Cynthia realized what happened." Ash said.

John continued. "So if that's not Lance…Who is it?" As if on cue, smokescreens covered the entire island. It Completelyneutralized their fields of view. To further complicate things, a female came on the loudspeaker. "Attention all Team Rocket Personel, we are now going into a Code Red, I repeat, this is a Code Red. This is Not a Drill. We are now on Full-Lockdown. Secure the Intelligence Room at all costs and Protect this Facility at all costs! We are being invaded by theeeeeeee…L…. Preeeepwwwwwwaaaaarrrrreeeee…"

Her voice began to scramble itself before it completely cut off. Footsteps were rapidly approaching and Ash immediately began searching for a way out. John yanked his Flashdrive out of the computer and stuffed it in his pocket urgently.

"We gotta get out!" John said quicky. Ash looked up to the heavens as if begging for the answer. To his surprise, he got one. "Quick! The Air Vents!" John's eyes flashed with hope. Ash leapt up and yanked the Air Vent Cover down.

Footsteps could now be heard sprinting up the stairs just outside the Intelligence room. John leapt up first and Ash swung up second. He quietly placed the cover back the exact moment the door burst open.

Grunts flooded into the room. They saw all the bloody grunts and ran around, searching for the culprits, naturally, only to come up empty handed. "Oh My God! They've already been here! Those Bastards! That first ship had more of them on it! No wonder we never found it!" A grunt said, totally exasperated. "Alert the Commander." A grunt sergeant said with authority.

Ash and John, however, didn't hear. They had already crawled away, down the Airvent, in search of the group that was assaulting the island.

_Meanwhile…_

Mr. Goodshow was rubbing his temples. So many events were happening that he was getting severely irritated. First, Team Rocket Strikes with thievery, so the Cerulean City police insistson postponing the tournament two days back to investigate the robbery. Next, Alpha and Omega vanish without a trace, and to cap it off, the CHAMPION Lance calls him to inform him that he has located a massive Team Rocket HQ right off the coast of the tournament, and he and his G-Men were just a mere hour out from it and planning to launch a titanic invasion?

He sighed. Things were so complicated nowadays that it annoyed him to no end. "Fine Lance, please end this. The townspeople are raring for more tournament action and this Team Rocket has truly been a thorn in my side. Hopefully you destroy the factory."

Lance replied on the phone. "Will do, you can count on me." He then hung up and nodded to his G-Men, who were riding in the Helicopter alongside him. It was time to put a dent in Team Rocket.

_Ash and John…_

They crawled throughout the vents listening and watching grunts yell commands to their Pokémon. Some grunts were sent flying throughout the room, but neither of them could ever receive a visual on the invaders. Who were they? What did they want? Why were they here?

As they contemplated their thoughts Ash suddenly whispered. "Hey! Look!" John immediately shushed him, for the sound carried all the way down the vent. John covered Ash's mouth in a panic. John took his hand off after a brief moment. Ash began making hand signals instead. He pointed down the vent where a bright light was slightly illuminating the area following a brief left turn.

John nodded and they advanced down the vent. More grunts sprinted by. An explosion was heard in the distance. They made the turn and saw the end of the vent. John army-crawled down the vent but just before he was about to open it, Ash put a hand on his leg, indicating him to stop. Ash had seen three figures walking down the hall at the same pace as them and going to the same location as them from small crack in the air vent. The three had opened the door and walked inside.

**AN: Imagine That the Vents are no longer Facing Down, this Vent is directly in front of them, facing sideways, so that they can both see what is going on inside the room.**

Ash watched as one of them pulled out a circular device and pressed it. It suddenly lit up, and a figure morphed from it. The figure was cloaked, and it appeared to be male. However, when the figure spoke, all thoughts of the figure being male vanished. "Your Highness." Ash and John's eyes widened. They were the three figures from the boat! The shorter male spoke calmly, "They are here for us Your Highness."

The Woman spoke just as calmly. "No, I doubt they are here for you, and please, stop calling me that. I don't prefer it." She spoke cheerfully. The figure of her was encased in a bright blue, masking her facial features. It was impossible to tell who it was. The three looked at each other and grinned softly. "What's the plan?"

The woman in the cloak spoke. "You must flee. Word of this invasion will be public soon, you must take what we can and relocate." The taller male spoke clearly. "What of the rest that we cannot carry?"

"Destroy it. Set the island to detonate, all information on this Headquarters must be eliminated." She spoke.

"Generals!" A grunt ran into the room. "We were protecting the intelligence room as you instructed when we decided to run a scan of the mainframe to see if any information had been accessed." The woman said. "And?"

The Grunt Continued. "Yes, Someone had defeated a squadron of grunts that are always stationed on patrol in that room." The two men looked at each other. "Is it possible that abandoned Operation Boat was carrying members of the invasion party before the rest arrived?" The Grunt shrugged but said. "I'm not quite sure. However, the scan of the Team Rocket Southpaw Information Database Mainframe indicated someone had logged on using the Access code specialized to Southpaw only."

The Woman in the hologram spoke. "What was taken?" The grunt hesitated slowly before answering. "…Everything. They have Access to all our intel, at least, Most of It. But there's something else." He paused and was about to continue when an explosion rang throughout the room. Ash and John shook violently inside the Airvent. The Tall Man Regained his balance and ordered. "Go set up the explosives! Now!" The Grunt Saluted before sprinting off. The three looked at one another before turning back to the blue hologram. "Your Highness, We will not fail."

She smiled a little evilly underneath her hood. "Of this… I have no doubt." The transmission was then cut off. The three ran out of the room, and then Ash punched the Vent Open, and they both fell out. They got up and brushed themselves off. Ash quickly said. "We gotta find a way off this island before we're blown to shit."

"I agree with you there." John sighed, but as if on cue, a figure rushed into the room. Ash, on instinct, whirled around and with his arm outstretched, prepared to knock into the individual. To his utter shock, the figure blocked the move perfectly.

Ash took this time to study the figure despite his surprise. The figure was wearing all black, with a flowing black cape behind him. The figure had a hood draping over his head that made it impossible to tell whom it was. As a matter of fact, this man looked like the group of three from before, they could see a black piece of clothing covering it so that the only things that would be visible would be his nose and eyes. Stopping his visual inspection, Ash punched low and then the man and him began a fist-fight. Three more men rushed into the room and began attacked the two. Ash and John were pinned down. These men actually knew how to fight!

But just then, when Ash and John were backed as far as they could go into a corner, someone yelled. "Halt!" The four immediately stalled their attack. They looked and saw another cloaked man in the entrance to the doorway. He wore the same attire as the others, the only difference was that he wore a Silver chain around his Neck. It had a very unique design.

The man spoke. "These men are not affiliated with Team Rocket. Continue your search." The Men banged their chests with their right arms once and ran off, their specialty salute. The man sighed and turned to them. "My deepest apologies." Ash waved it off. "No problem. But who exactly are you?"

The Man was about to respond when suddenly, there was a flash of light. The three were transported to the top of Southpaw, overlooking a gigantic fortress of Team Rocket Production Buildings. Explosions were seen from multiple ones, indications of Pokémon battles occurring.

"W…W-what happened?" John murmered.

"Teleportation, A Specialty of Mine, Mr. Stamkos." A voice said. John whirled around and gawked. Standing right there not even 20 feet from him, was Mewtwo. He blinked at the Legendary. "A-Alpha? You might wanna see this…" John said shakily. A feeble voice replied. "N-no… YOU want to see THIS…"

John turned around and followed Ash's glance, and what he saw truly shocked him. There was a man standing there with his one foot high up on a ledge about a foot above his other. He was overlooking the facility. He looked like the other men, with the exception of the Golden Chain with the same unique design on it that was dangling around his neck, but, perhaps the one difference that set this man apart from the others, was that his hood was not pulled up, and allowed his spiky brown hair to flow freely.

"Thanks Mewtwo. Now as for you two I'm guessing you've got lots of questions, starting with, who are you, what are you doing here, why did I ask Mewtwo to teleport you, etc. Well…" The Man paused carefully and began again. "As for why I'm here, it's to neutralize all Team Rocket Bases and HQ's, as for why I Asked Mewtwo to teleport you, it's so I could talk to you in private, and for who I am and who I work for… hah… well…"

The figure turned around slowly. John stared while tears formed in Ash's eyes. His bright brown eyes brought memories back to Ash, and his face looked virtually the same. The figure spoke calmly and full of determination. "My Name is Gary Oak, and I am the Leader of The LOS, The Legion of Stealth, the Organization that Will Cause the Downfall of Team Rocket, Once, and For All."

**AN: Enter the LOS, the Organization who invaded Southpaw, and Gary is their Leader. Who else joined the LOS, and who exactly are they? In the Will, who is the person Gary may show the Will to, and WHY? So many questions… Answers should be here soon, Southpaw will Finish next chapter and then is round 2 of the tournament.**

**PLZ REVIEW! MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW AND FAV!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	26. Escape Southpaw!

**AN: Lots to type, lots to explain. That statement is kinda ironic because this is probably the shortest chapter I typed. Also, round 2 of the SOLT will be out shortly. (I Promise that lol) Hope You Guys Enjoy and Don't Forget to Review!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Plz Review, and if you're new make sure to Follow and Favorite the story, Thanks!**

**Again...Sorry… This One's Kinda Short.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 26**

_Last Chapter…_

_Mewtwo looked at him and said quietly. "The Laboratory was Destroyed. All the research the Professor ever had was gone. Pokémon died as well. In the end when the town finally managed to put out the fire, the found Professor Oak's body underneath all the rubble, but… you… well… they couldn't find yours, so they assumed your body had been disintegrated."_

_"Just before you blacked out at the laboratory, I managed to grab this box. It contains your Grandfathers will, everything you must know."_

_Gary blinked. "W-what do you mean?"_

_Mewtwo paused briefly then continued. "Open it."_

_Gary slowly took the box from the Pokémon and carefully opened it. He peeked his head inside. In the small box, were 3 small items. One was a belt of Pokémon, the next was a necklace, the final was a small piece of paper._

_Gary held up the Golden Necklace. It was beautiful, a solid golden chain of brightness, a pokeball in the center, dangling from the chain. He then looked at the belt of Pokémon, and opened each one, growing more and more shocked with each one. Finally, he looked at the piece of paper._

_Just before he was about to read, Mewtwo interrupted his thoughts. "One more thing…" Gary turned to the Psychic Pokémon. "The Professor was very clear about something, one, and only one person may ever hear what is written on this paper. The name is written at the bottom of the paper."_

_xxxxx_

_The Woman in the hologram spoke. "What was taken?"__The grunt hesitated slowly before answering. "…Everything. They have Access to all our intel, at least, Most of It."_

_xxxxx_

_The three were transported to the top of Southpaw, overlooking a gigantic fortress of Team Rocket Production Buildings. Explosions were seen from multiple ones, indications of Pokémon battles occurring.__"W…W-what happened?" John murmered.__"Teleportation, A Specialty of Mine, Mr. Stamkos." A voice said. John whirled around and gawked. Standing right there not even 20 feet from him, was Mewtwo._

_He blinked at the Legendary. "A-Ash? You might wanna see this…" John said shakily. A feeble voice replied. "N-no… YOU want to see THIS…"_

_John turned around and followed Ash's glance, and what he saw truly shocked him. There was a man standing there with his one foot high up on a ledge about a foot above his other. He was overlooking the facility. He looked like the other men, with the exception of the Golden Chain with the same unique design on it that was dangling around his neck, but, perhaps the one difference that set this man apart from the others, was that his hood was not pulled up, and allowed his spiky brown hair to flow freely._

_"Thanks Mewtwo. Now as for you two I'm guessing you've got lots of questions, starting with, who are you, what are you doing here, why did I ask Mewtwo to teleport you, etc. Well…" The Man paused carefully and began again. "As for why I'm here, it's to neutralize all Team Rocket Bases and HQ's, as for why I Asked Mewtwo to teleport you, it's so I could talk to you in private, and for who I am and who I work for… hah… well…"_

_The figure turned around slowly. John stared while tears formed in Ash's eyes. His bright brown eyes brought memories back to Ash, and his face looked virtually the same. The figure spoke calmly and full of determination. "My Name is Gary Oak, and I am the Leader of The LOS, The Legion of Stealth, the Organization that Will Cause the Downfall of Team Rocket, Once, and For All."_

_PRESENT TIME…_

Ash couldn't believe it. John had a similar look of shock on his face. Ash took a step towards his friend and then embraced him in a manly hug. John himself had not known Gary personally, but Ash spoke of him often. Ash was crushed when he heard his friend had died in a fire. He was now stunned to see that his friend was very much alive.

Gary smirked and said. "Oh Ashy-Boy, guess you'll have to live with me for a little while longer." Ash was a bit taken aback that Gary already knew it was him. "How did you…" He began before Gary cut him off.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here." He spoke with urgency. Just then, the island began to shake. "Uh-Oh…" He muttered. Gary immediately spoke into his right wrist, which assumedly had a communication device of some sort. "This is LOS Command! Abort the Mission! Team Rocket Command has began the detonation period! I repeat, Abort the Mission!" Various Voices responded. "This is LOS Zeta , Copy That!"

"This is LOS Kappa, On Our Way Out!"

"This is LOS Omicron, We Have a Problem!" Gary responded. "This is LOS Command, Go Ahead Porter!"

"My Team and I successfully swept through the remaining grunts protecting the intelligence room, but there's been a complication. Apparently one of the head commanders on the island authorized the complete termination of all files on Southpaw! The computer had been destroyed before we could access the files!" He spoke.

Gary paused, biting his lower lip. Ash suddenly interrupted. "We've got that covered." Gary looked at his friend. "Trust me." He looked at him for another moment, contemplating, before he said. "Porter, haul your ass out ASAP! This island is gonna be KIA in five minutes flat, get out quick!"

"Copy that, on our way now."

"Lets move!" Gary yelled to his two companions. They hopped off the building they were currently on and landed. They began running through the middle of the complex, dodging and weaving through various explosions. Gary now had his hood up, and Ash and John were likewise. John yelled hold up! He pointed to a massive wall that was blocking them. "I got this!" He unclipped a pokeball and yelled. "Jolteon, I need your help!" Jolteon appeared next to him in mistride. "Jolt Jolt!" It cried.

"Jolteon, knock down the wall with Pin Missile!" He yelled. Still sprinting, Jolteon's body glowed a slight shade of white before various missle's flew out and were planted in the wall and then exploded. Rocks flew everywhere as the group hopped through the now destroyed remains of the obstacle.

They were now on the beachfront. Pokémon were everywhere, firing off moves with their trainers nearby ordering the moves. They weaved their way through the crowd of fighting before Ash's phone began blaring. "H-Hello?" Ash said abruptly and loudly.

"A-Ash? Are You Okay? You sound like you're in a warzone!"

It was Cynthia. "Look, Lance and I traced your phone call and not the phone itself, we're almost to your last known location now…"

"Cynthia… NOW'S NOT A GOOD…" He began before she started talking again.

"… Can you send your exact coordinates? Apparently they've stopped jamming the signals…"

John yanked the phone away from Ash and yelled. "Try looking for the bright burning structure about 3 miles long in the middle of the ocean! THAT would be the factory about to blow us back to the next millennium!"

_Cynthia and Lance…_

"What do you mean…" She began before Lance cried. "Holy Shit!" She gawked as she looked outside the window of the helicopter. In the distance, maybe 5 or so miles away, was a burning island. It truly looked like hell from afar.

"We see you! We're about 5 miles out, 5 minutes, tops! Standby!" Lance yelled before ending the transmission.

_Ash, John, and Gary…_

"Let's move it!" Ash yelled as the saw the boats that the LOS had used to invade appear in their view. Almost all of their troops had evacuated and riding the boats to land. And then, it happened. A hailfire of meteorites struck every single last boat. They whirled around and saw a Garchomp rushing them. "Jolteon, use Return Now!"

Jolteon slammed into Garchomp with a burst of power. Return was a move that increased in power depending on how much the Pokémon loved it's trainer.

To John's mild surprise, Garchomp fell back a few feet but immediately regained it's footing and fired off a Dragonbreath. In a rush, Jolteon speedily avoided the attack. John knew he was in a rough spot with just an electric type on the field, so he prepared to add someone else to the battle when all of the sudden Gary threw out a Pokémon. It was none other than Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, Get us out of here, Quick! Send other LOS Agent's still on the island to LOS HQ!" In a bright flash, they were gone.

Hovering above where they had once been, was a group of Helicopters. The three figures that were cloaked in black, the three operatives, were amongst them. Garchomp, who was still on the ground below, athletically hopped up to a point where the tall male in black could return it.

The group of choppers then flew off behind a nearby island, and luckily for them, avoiding detection by the G-Men.

Lance and Cynthia watched from above as they said the entire island go up in flames. Cynthia saw grunts on fire screaming and rolling around in agony, and as much as it pained her to see, piles and piles of unmoving Pokémon. It broke her heart in so many ways, but in another way, it was a victory.

Southpaw was no more. Cynthia sensed her lover was still alive. As a matter of fact, she had the gut instinct he was uninjured. Lance ordered his men, "Lets get grappeling boys! Time to do some searching!"

Cynthia's phone shook. She looked at it. It was a message from Ash.

'I'm good, don't worry.'

**AN: How Was It? I hope you guys enjoyed! Next Chapter will most likely be at least twice as long as this one, and will feature an explanation on LOS, Gary Oak, and why he does what he does. Yes, I know I said it would be this chapter, but I wanted to make sure Operation Southpaw ends all in the same set of chapters and doesn't mix with something else.**

**Please Make Sure To Like, Subscribe, Follow, and Favorite the story!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Get ready for the Legion of Stealth!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	27. The Legion of Stealth

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome back to the story! If you're new please make sure to follow and favorite the story so you never miss a post!**

**Personally, I'm having fun posting but I really want you all to comment and review so I know how you all like it!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Plz Review, and if you're new make sure to Follow and Favorite the story, Thanks!**

**Anyway Guys, this chapter explains a lot. I promised you all I would explain the LOS (The Legion of Stealth) and the story of Gary Oak.**

**Here it is!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 27**

_Last Chapter…_

_Ash couldn't believe it. John had a similar look of shock on his face. Ash took a step towards his friend and then embraced him in a manly hug. John himself had not known Gary personally, but Ash spoke of him often. Ash was crushed when he heard his friend had died in a fire. He was now stunned to see that his friend was very much alive._

_"Mewtwo, Get us out of here, Quick! Send other LOS Agent's still on the island to LOS HQ!" In a bright flash, they were gone._

_Hovering above where they had once been, was a group of Helicopters. The three figures that were cloaked in black, the three operatives, were amongst them. Garchomp, who was still on the ground below, athletically hopped up to a point where the tall male in black could return it._

_The group of choppers then flew off behind a nearby island, and luckily for them, avoiding detection by the G-Men._

_Present…_

Ash and John had flashes appear before their eyes when all of the sudden…

POP!

They were in a house that was very modernized. There was everything from high-tech kitchen supplies to flat screen televisions. They looked around when all of the sudden Gary walked in with a bright smile on his face. "Don't worry, you guys can take off the disguises. We're safe here." Ash pulled down his hood and John did the same. "What is this place?" Ash questioned his friend. Gary held his arms open wide and said proudly. "Welcome to Casa de Gary!"

John sweatdropped. "That means…" Gary facepalmed. "House of Gary."

"Ahhh!" John said nodding. "Feel Free to look around to your hearts content!" Gary said before vanishing into another room, presumadely to change out of his clothes. John asked his friend. "Have you told Cynthia we are okay?" His friend nodded. "Yup. I told her." Ash looked out the window and gasped. "What a view!" He exclaimed. Sure enough, outside, there was a magnificent view. There was a flock of Wingull flying about and big beautiful waves were crashing onto the beach nearby them. It was quite obvious they were somewhere hot, but where? "Take a guess." A voice said behind them.

It was Gary, now changed into a gray T-Shirt and slacks. "Come again?" Ash blinked. "Where do you think we are?" Gary questioned. Ash paused while John guessed. "I think Unova, Maybe Undella Town?" Gary shook his head. "Ah… Not Quite." Ash suddenly grinned proudly. "I got it!" John looked at him. "Well?"

Ash grinned. "First thing to notice is the weather, Hot and Sunny. Next, Sandy Beach Means, Well, a Beach!" John sweatdropped. "Wow… How did I even survive without you…" He muttered sarcastically earning a chuckle from Gary. "I'm not done! What gave it away was the flock of Wingull!" John was perplexed. Ash noticied this and grinned. "Wingull do appear in various regions, but my thought is that if this is Gary's house it's actually NOT in any region that can be closely connected to the LOS, so, something far away."

"Meaning…" He turned to Gary. "Something Far away… perhaps, Sunnyshore City?" Gary was legitimately surprised. "W-wow! Color Me Impressed." John clapped slowly and laughed. "Get yourself a medal."

They all shared a laugh before settling in. "Alright, I know you guys have a lot of questions, and rightfully so. That being said, where shall we begin?" Gary started.

Ash started. "What is the LOS, What does it do and Why?"

Gary nodded. "A great place to begin talking. The LOS stands for the Legion of Stealth. It's a heavily private and heavily guarded organization run by yours truly. Only a couple of hundred members are truly a part of the Legion. We train constantly to eliminate threats. In this case, Team Rocket. Our Pokémon are beyond powerful, and we do this because we all know one thing: We are here for a reason, and the Legion allows us to find that Reason."

Ash understood. "How did you locate the LOS?" Gary grinned. "I didn't." John cocked his head in confusion. "I created it." John was taken aback. "For Real!? YOU created the LOS? Why?" Gary smiled a bit. "That's a question for another day, don't worry, I will answer the question in time." John frowned a bit but accepted the answer nonetheless. Ash spoke again. "How did you locate Southpaw?"

Gary replied. "Many of our operatives are undercover. When my operatives saw you two in cloaks they made a silent note about Team Rocket and located the culprit. Before they could advance on the target, however, you caught her red-handed. Our operatives saw you all invade the boat and tracked it with a smaller boat that they "borrowed."

Ash laughed. "You stole a boat?"

"One, It wasn't me. Two, a wise man once said; "Sometimes in order to save the law, one must break the law." Gary laughed.

They, once again, shared a good laugh. Gary continued. "Once they saw the dead Team Rocket members outside the back of the boat, they knew they were on to something." "Do you know about Operation Boats?" Ash questioned.

"Of Course, although we don't know a lot about them, we do have a bit of knowledge." Gary spoke. "Continuing, they tracked you the distance and saw you abandon ship to an island complex of some sort. A quick recon of the island itself from afar told them all they needed to know. They radioed in saying they had found Southpaw, and I immediately rallied my forces into battle. The nearest LOS strike force was the HQ itself, so I teleported with Mewtwoand the strike force to our aqua operations base. Although Teleporting is by far faster than driving or flying a vehicle, time is still lost depending on the distance teleported. We were currently in LOS headquarters at the time of the radio for backup, which I'll be taking you to shortly, which is remarkably closer to the tournament than you would think. After our aqua boats took off, about 20 minutes later we had Southpaw in our sights. We landed in standard LOS formation and executed." Gary finished.

He looked at Ash and John. "Anything else?" John answered. "Can You Take us to LOS HQ?"

Gary smiled and nodded. "Of Course." In a blinding flash, they appeared in a huge room. There was all kinds of high tech computers and gear. Pokémon were firing off moves and what not. Ash and John walked around when all of the sudden a man with a black beard stopped them. He wore the black ninja-like outfit all members of the LOS wore. He was probably 6 foot even and was visibly muscular.

"Authorization Card Please?"

"They're with me." Gary reappeared behind the two. Ash and John had their hoods back up, their identities were concealed. The man immediately appeared surprised. "Gary! You know these guys?" Gary beamed. "Sure do! These bitches are the ones who hijacked the Operation Boat and found Southpaw!" Gary hadn't been talking quietly and many sets of eyes ran over the trio to get a view of the infamous Alpha and Omega.

The bearded man nodded and showed a toothy grin. "Names Porter! Pleased to be of acquaintance!" Ash firmly shook his hand and John did likewise. Gary told them. "Porter here is my second in command. He was one of the first to join me when the LOS was created. We are the attack and raid leaders of the LOS, always on the front lines. As a matter of fact, when he joined me, he said to me the exact line I told you."

Porter responded. "We are here for a reason, and the Legion allows us to find that Reason." Gary smiled brightly at his friend before another voice spoke. "New recruits Oak?" They turned to see a man with slick black hair and a mustache curled up at the tips. He had a mystical feel about him, but a friendly one as well. "Alpha, Omega, meet Charles. Charles here is in charge of recruiting into the LOS. He can make any new recruit fight a Pokémon battle better than any member of the Kanto Special Forces easily in just two weeks. He's quite advanced at what he does." Gary spoke proudly.

"A pleasure." He spoke. They all shook hands. Gary led them into a room with swinging doors where hundreds of people were running around and manning various computers and what not. "Welcome to the main room. This is where all the magic happens." Gary spoke proudly. They walked behind a figure who was leaning over a man who looked not even 20 years old. "Hey Brittany." The figure turned around. It was a beautiful woman in her early twenties. She had curly blonde hair and an impressive rack. Her backside was magnificently large and amazing to look at. Her curves were also perfect. Her face was gorgeous and to their surprise, they recognized her. It was Brittany Jones, the Sideline Reporter!

"Ms. Jones?!" Ash said in surprise. "Hello! I'm surprised to see you both here, but if you're with the captain, you boys must be good, and all help is needed." She said smiling. Gary told them. "Brittany joined us about three years ago. Remember how I told you we have operatives undercover in locations around Kanto? Brittany is using her reporter background to investigate members of the tournament." Ash turned to Gary in confusion. "Why would you need an operative of the LOS in the tournament?"

Brittany and Gary looked at Ash before Gary told him. "We have intelligence that says Team Rocket has undercover members of their own inside the tournament."

"For real? How does the public not know about this yet?" John questioned curiously.

"Team Rocket is essentially silent when it comes to people possibly being involved in the tourney. Plus, even if they weren't quiet, the entire SOLT crew would try to quiet everyone and try not to cause a widespread panic." Gary shrugged. "What does the Public know about LOS?" Brittany looked at them and told them. "Well… nothing."

Ash stared. "Nothing?"

She nodded. "Nothing. As far as the public is concerned, we don't even exist. They believe it's the Kanto Special Forces stopping Rocket, even though its clearly not. For that much at least, it's a good thing. We must stay underground until we undermine Team Rocket once and for all, and take their leaders and operatives down with them."

The mentioning of operatives suddenly perked up the interest of Ash. "Speaking of Operatives… would you all happen to know of three figures who dress…" He paused and took something in. The three troops inside Southpaw (the tall man with greasy brown hair, the short woman, and the short blonde haired man) dressed exactly like LOS operatives.

He finished his statement slowly. "… unusually similar like you three…" Gary sighed. "I was wondering if you would run into Harley."

**(AN: NOT Harley from Ash's Hoenn Journey.)**

"Who's Harley?" John said.

Gary replied while typing on a nearby computer. "Aaron Harley… was a former executive operative here at LOS." The duo gasped softly in surprise. Gary did not appear to be fazed much and stopped typing on the computer. Then, the face of the man appeared. To the left and right of him, mugshots of his two companions appeared. Gary turned to John.

"Were these the trio you saw?"

John did not hesitate to answer. "Yes."

Gary sighed and nodded. He pointed to the short male on left of Harley. "Jacob Craiger." He pointed to the short woman on the right. "Emily Hartz. All were high ranking members in the LOS and weren't even considered to be hostile until I found out they had been selling secrets to Team Rocket behind my back. I ordered them to be arrested and held in custody, but they got wind of the plan from someone here in the LOS and they ditched town. We've been trying to catch them for ages." Gary said with a small groan of annoyance.

Ash suddenly interrupted. "Then its clear we gotta help you guys!"

Charles, who had been watching the whole thing, was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's team up. We need to squash Rocket once and for all… what do you guys say?" Ash asked Gary.

Gary looked at Porter, Charles, and Brittany. They had looks of indifference on their faces. "I don't know about you all… But all the help we can get our hands on is good help." A voice said. They turned to see a young man who probably was John's age. He had a similar buzz cut to Jacob Craiger, but it appeared to have at least an inch or two more of thickness that Jacob's. He was very muscular and looked at though he ran track. His hair was a dark gold.

"AO (Alpha And Omega), meet Keeghan Tolan. This guy here is one of our best hand-to-hand combat operatives we have. On top of this, his Pokémon are very powerful. He's one of the only members of the LOS that we have entered in the tourney because we are that confident in his abilities." Gary said proudly.

"What's up homies?" Keeghan said holding out his hand. Ash went to reach for it before Keeghan swiped his hand up quickly and laughed. "Hah! Gotcha!" Everyone sweatdropped at the scene. Then, he clasped his right hand firmly in Ash's. "But seriously, good to meet you." John did likewise as Gary suddenly said.

"Actually… us 5 are the highest ranking members of the Legion of Stealth, but, there is a sixth operative that isn't here to see you." Gary said.

"Who is it?"

"Well… that's the thing. We don't know." Gary laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. John stared. "How can he be so high-ranked if you don't even know him?"

"Because… this person actually works for Team Rocket."

John took a step back from shock. "You're telling me someone has been feeding you information from the inside? That's unbelievable!"

"I know. Without the informant, many operations The Legion had been able to pull off wouldn't have been possible." Gary said.

Ash got a little curious. "Does this person have a name?"

Gary shook his head. "They refused to give it to me, however, in the Legion, he's referred to as Savior. The only way we communicate is by single messages maybe once a day or so. There is a variety of codes we use to acknowledge one another. Only I know the codes though." Gary explained.

"Look. I'm not asking you to make a long-term commitment, but work with us here. I have a good feeling about you all being here and as long as my operatives approve, I approve. Tomorrow is your match with Iris and Cilan, and personally, my troops would love to see you kick some ass, especially when they're so "Popular" on the internet."

Ash burst out laughing. "Rumors fly by quick these days."

John added. "I'm in, and I know Ashy-boy here is. In that case…. Let's do it."

The next morning, the two men sat facing their choices. John's team consisted of one Pokémon that was completely stunned at the prospect of battling and the other one completely raring to go with a new strategy. Ash's team consisted of A Pokémon that had wisdom but not a lot of battling experience and a Pokémon absolutely beautiful to watch. Ash and John examined their choices, and they both knew Victory must be achieved, especially dealing with those as low as Cilan and Iris.

2 more pests needed to be squashed.

**AN: Who do you think the Pokémon will be? All I will say is that It will be very interesting! Make sure to follow and favorite the story, don't forget to review!**

**Thanks All! Next Chapter is Round 2! Make sure to follow and Fav!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	28. The Opener: AlphaOmega vs CilanIris PT1

**AN: Hi Everyone! It's time for Chapter 28 of 10 Minutes to Ensue! The Last few chapters have been primarily about Team Rocket and an Organization** **called the LOS, or the Legion of Stealth, an operative team that specializes in Pokémon Battles and Hand-to-Hand combat. Last Chapter was very important, but this one may top it. This is the chapter featuring the battle between the heroes against Cilan and Iris.**

**Make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review! I love reading them guys!**

**In Case You all haven't been aware, this story was originally under the account called "ReignZ" and that was me, due to the fact that I was unable to access this account and once I did, i moved the story over from that account to this one. So when you see "ReignZ (LegionZ)" at the end of every chapter, it's me just coming back in. **

**Thanks for actually reading the introduction, and enjoy the chapter!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 28**

_Last Chapter… (And Sorry In Advance Cuz this is pretty long…)_

_Ash started. "What is the LOS, What does it do and Why?"_

_Gary nodded. "A great place to begin talking. The LOS stands for the Legion of Stealth. It's a heavily private and heavily guarded organization run by yours truly. Only a couple of hundred members are truly a part of the Legion. We train constantly to eliminate threats. In this case, Team Rocket. Our Pokémon are beyond powerful, and we do this because we all know one thing: We are here for a reason, and the Legion allows us to find that Reason."_

_Ash understood. "How did you locate the LOS?"_

_Gary grinned. "I didn't."__John cocked his head in confusion. "I created it."_

_xxxxx_

_"Names Porter! Pleased to be of acquaintance!"_

_Ash firmly shook his hand and John did likewise. Gary told them. "Porter here is my second in command. He was one of the first to join me when the LOS was created. We are the attack and raid leaders of the LOS, always on the front lines. As a matter of fact, when he joined me, he said to me the exact line I told you."_

_"New recruits Oak?" They turned to see a man with slick black hair and a mustache curled up at the tips. He had a mystical feel about him, but a friendly one as well._

_"Alpha, Omega, meet Charles. Charles here is in charge of recruiting into the LOS. He can make any new recruit fight a Pokémon battle better than any member of the Kanto Special Forces easily in just two weeks. He's quite advanced at what he does." Gary spoke proudly._

_xxxxx_

_"Ms. Jones?!" Ash said in surprise.__"Hello! I'm surprised to see you both here, but if you're with the captain, you boys must be good, and all help is needed." She said smiling._

_Gary told them. "Brittany joined us about three years ago. Remember how I told you we have operatives undercover in locations around Kanto? Brittany is using her reporter background to investigate members of the tournament."_

_xxxxx_

_"Aaron Harley… was a former executive operative here at LOS."_

_The duo gasped softly in surprise. Gary did not appear to be fazed much and stopped typing on the computer. Then, the face of the man appeared. To the left and right of him, mugshots of his two companions appeared. Gary turned to John._

_"Were these the trio you saw?"_

_John did not hesitate to answer. "Yes."_

_Gary sighed and nodded. He pointed to the short male on left of Harley. "Jacob Craiger." He pointed to the short woman on the right. "Emily Hartz. Both were high rankingmembers in the LOS and weren't even considered to be hostile until I found out they had been selling secrets to Team Rocket behind my back. I ordered them to be arrested and held in custody, but they got wind of the plan from someone here in the LOS and they ditched town. We've been trying to catch them for ages." Gary said with a small groan of annoyance._

_xxxxx_

_"AO (Alpha And Omega), meet Keeghan Tolan. This guy here is one of our best hand-to-hand combat operatives we have. On top of this, his Pokémon are very powerful. He's the only member of the LOS that we have entered in the tourney because we are that confident in his abilities." Gary said proudly._

_xxxxx_

_"You're telling me someone has been feeding you information from the inside? That's unbelievable!"_

_"I know. Without the informant, many operations The Legion had been able to pull off wouldn't have been possible." Gary said.__Ash got a little curious. "Does this person have a name?"__Gary shook his head. "He refused to give it to me, however, in the Legion, he's referred to as Savior."_

_xxxxx_

_The next morning, the two men sat facing their choices. John's team consisted of one Pokémon that was completely stunned at the prospect of battling and the other one completely raring to go with a new strategy. Ash's team consisted of A Pokémon that had wisdom but not a lot of battling experience and a Pokémon absolutely beautiful to watch. Ash and John examined their choices, and they both knew Victory must be achieved, especially dealing with those as low as Cilan and Iris._

_PRESENT… (Yes I know that was a long "Last Chapter…)_

Ash woke up that morning feeling pumped. He was raring for a good fight. He took a shower, grabbed some breakfast, and waited for his friend. To his confusion, his friend didn't even appear to be in the apartment. He poked his head into his friends room and was perplexed to see it empty.

He shrugged, figuring he was out getting groceries or something. He opened the sliding door to the patio and sat down on the reclining chairs. Their hotel was simply magnificent. They were on the second-to-top floor, with a beautiful view of the city, and down below was the stadium in which the tournament was happening in. The sun was beating down on him as he relaxed. Pikachu was currently cuddled up on the base of his feet.

"Pikaaa…" He snoozed.

Ash just weakly grinned. He was a bit worried about today. He knew their strength easily outweighed Iris and Cilan's, but he was specifically worried because many, and he meant many people would be watching this battle. His girls were coming from Mt. Silver, and after the opening rounds, every match is individually televised and live at the start of the battle. He was currently only wearing a white t-shirt and simple shorts.

Just as he was nearly completely in peace, the sliding door behind him flew open. Ash jumped in surprise and was immediately attacked.

Well, attacked being hugged mercilessly by his girls. "We missed you!" Elesa and Cynthia said in unison. Ash laughed, still a bit unnerved from being surprised but grasped both of them tightly and said quietly. "I missed you both so much."

They walked back into their apartment for the tourney and Ash was surprised to see John sitting on the couch, Jasmine and Skyla in his arms. "When did you get back?" Ash chuckled. John laughed a bit. "Remember? Last Night I told you they would be arriving this morning and how you should get up early to see them when they arrive… Ring a Bell?" Ash chuckled again. "Nope."

John grinned a bit. "Why am I not surprised…"

Skyla asked them. "Your battle isn't until late?"

"It's a nighttime battle, Primetime! 7:30 on the dot!" Ash said jubilantly. He loved the thought of a primetime battle that they could absolutely crush two of the people who caused the one(s) they loved pain. He thought like this despite the fact they he also knew it could backfire, hence why he was worried.

"That's great! What do you plan on doing until then?" Cynthia asked. "Some special training… some VERY special training." John said while looking at Ash who firmly nodded.

_Time Skip… 7:25 PM… That Night…_

Ash had his hood down. The black robes he was wearing completely concealed him. John's pure white robes completely concealed him as well. They were in the waiting room, which was a painted room to look like Lance's Champion Room. Lance was the Champion of the Kanto Region and Johto Region. Many statues of Pokémon we stationed in the room, one for each champions most powerful Pokémon. For example, A Dragonite was there. Dragonite was Lance's most dominant Pokémon.

All these statues were in a line that led up to a platform. It would take them up to the battlefield. Ash was broken out of his train of thoughts when his phone beeped once. He looked at it.

"Good Luck." It was from Cynthia. John pointed up to a digital clock on the top of the wall in front of the platform.

_7:30_

"Go time. Let's make it rain." John said. Ash flipped his hood up and John did the same. They stepped on the platform and by magic it began to rise. They stood side by side, warriors, brothers into the night sky. The cool Cerulean Breeze struck them once they were about halfway up the tunnel. They heard the roaring of the crowd, the screaming of fans. The blood was pumping through their veins, adrenaline coursing through their bodies. With the hoods concealing their identities, all fans could see were the bottom of their faces. They were unidentifiable.

Three quarters of the way up, the stadium lights hit them, but their eyes were somewhat shielded thanks to their costumes. As their heads broke the surface of ground level, across the field, they saw the heads of Iris and Cilan appear. They saw them as well and visibly smirked.

Alpha and Omega held their calm and calculating stances. Then, the platforms stopped moving. It shook slightly before shutting down. Ash faced directly across from Cilan, and John from Iris. A Man in a bright yellow shirt walked up to the referee's box and said to them all.

"Welcome to the Second Round of the Tournament!" The crowd roared in approval as the cloaked warriors were favorites to win it all. "This battle is Between Alpha and Omega against Iris and Cilan. Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokémon and the battle is over when all four Pokémon from one side are unable to continue. Furthermore, in this round, substitutions are allowed."

He looked to Iris and Cilan. "Are you ready?"

Cilan arrogantly boasted. "Ready to win? Of Course." He kissed Iris firmly on the lips and the crowd groaned and laughed at them. They too had yet to forget about the internet video incident. The referee looked a bit disgusted before turning to Alpha and Omega and asked them. "Are you ready?" Ash disguised his voice to be deeper and huskier and said. "Yes." The referee nodded at the two and then said. "Battle BEGIN!"

"Simisage, Let's Go!"

"Dragonite, Help Me Out!"

Cilan and Iris called out their Pokémon. They looked just as confident and arrogant as their trainers did. Alpha and Omega calmed looked to one another, as if silently communicating. "Typhlosion, Lend Me Your Power!" Ash called. His Pokémon took the field, and when he saw his opponents, he roared and spurted a flamethrower into the air. The audience gawked at the Pokémon, but everyone was stunned by who Omega called on. "Eevee, Your Time is Now!" The tiny fox emerged from it's pokeball and the fans stopped gawking and blinked at the cloaked warriors' choice. Iris immediately recognized the Eevee and cried. "That's MY Eevee!"

John called. "Last I remember, you KILLED it's mother!" The crowd began whispered to one another while Iris denied it. John knelt down and saw the little Pokémon was shaking. "Eevee…"

"Eeev?" It said softly. It was very scared. This was it's first battle, after all. "I don't want you to worry Eevee, I trained you to perfection. All the moves you learned will help you win… remember Eevee, these are the people who killed your mother." Eevee immediately growled and then gained confidence. "I know you can do it! Let's show them some true power!" He pumped his fist firmly. Eevee nodded, trusting her trainer with all her heart.

She whirled around and got into a battle stance.

"Hey!" Eevee looked over to her partner Typhlosion, who gave her a thumbs up.

"I've got your back." Eevee smiled and nodded, glad she had some backup if needed. It was also a good thing they talked at that exact moment and not any later, because Irishad called the first move. "Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!"

The flying dragon fired off a yellow thunderbolt towards Typhlosion. John told Eevee. "Use Swift to Intercept!" Eevee glowed briefly before stars began swirling around her wildly. She then fired them off to stop the thunderbolt, and both attacks canceled one another out. Ash ordered. "Spin and use flamethrower!" Typhlosion spun quickly and fired a helix of fire. Cilan saw it coming. "Dodge, then use Seed Bomb!" Simisage side-stepped the attack then fired off a round of explosives seeds. They flew towards Eevee and Typhlosion when John suddenly got an idea.

"Eevee, Use Echoed Voice to Push them Back!" He instructed.

Eevee began using a down-graded version of the move Hyper Voice, and to Iris' and Cilan's glee, Echoed Voice only slowed them down, and Eevee wasn't able to push them back. Iris saw her chance.

"Use Dragonbreath on Typhlosion, Quick!" Iris called. Ash immediately looked to counter. "Flamethrower, let er' rip!" The two attacks fought and fought before Ash gave words of encouragement to his Pokémon. Typhlosion dug it's feet into the ground before the power of flamethrower increased dynamically. Dragonite cried in pain as it was hurled backwards, however, being a Dragon type, it didn't do too much.

"Echoed Voice Eevee!" John ordered. "Simisage, use Razor Leaf!"

Eevee began yelling, a little louder this time than the last. Simisage threw a volley of sharp leaves, and John hoped that the Echoed Voice would be strong enough. To his surprise and horror, it was not. The Aerodynamic shape of the leaves sliced beautifully past the echoed voice, and sliced into Eevee. She cried in pain as she was thrown backwards and landed by John's feet.

"Dragonite, use Earthquake!" Simisage was caught in it's partners' attacks, but did little damage being a grass type. Eevee and Typhlosion had no time to react. Eevee flew up into the air and Typhlosion was senting flying backwards. Both John and Ash were stunned. They were getting their Asses handed to them!

_The girls..._

"What's wrong with them? They are battling so normally that they're losing!" Cynthia said in shock. "John said he had a plan for Eevee… but she looks so beaten right now." Jasmine murmured. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ash will think of something!" Elesa said half-heartedly. Inside her mind, she too was worried. What if they couldn't turn the tides and got eliminated out of the round robin? That would kill them!

'Come on Ash… Do this!' She thought while turning her eyes back on the battlefield.

_Battlefield..._

Ash and John were silently communicating. By a habit, John checked his wristwatch. It read 7:45. He didn't even know why he did it sometimes, only for the reason that maybe it would come in use. They silently agreed on a plan. If they were going down, they weren't down without a fight. "Eevee, Use Echoed Voice Once More!" She looked back at her trainer in confusion, as it had been doing nothing before. He sent his Pokémon a message through telepathy and she understood. She unleashed her attack, and Cilan ordered.

"Use Seed Bomb again!" To his complete surprise, The Seed Bomb Attack was slowly pushed back due to the echoed voice, and then crashed nearby Simisage. Iris was taken off guard as well, and Ash capitalized on the moment. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower on Dragonite!"

"Dodge it Dragonite!" John, however, was prepared. While he was able to slow down his enemies moves, he could also speed up his teammates. "Echoed Voice! Up the Speed of the Flamethrower so Dragonite can't dodge!" Eevee took a deep breath, then roared as loud as she could. The sound bounced off all the walls, and carried the flamethrower at a faster speed that Dragonite nor any Pokémon would have a very tough time in dodging. So, when Dragonite got clipped by the flames, it was no surprise.

"Dragonite, Get Up and Use Dragon Rush!" Dragoniteshook itself off, then sped towards Typhlosion and Eevee. Ash and John both realized the amount of Damage that would be done if Dragonite's attack hit, so they devised a plan. Ash said calmly. "Typhlosion, use Fire Blast on Simisage!" "Eevee, get the attention of Dragonite then dodge!" Eeveeused yet another echoed voice to catch the attention of the flying beast, and it immediately went to slam into the tiny fox. Meanwhile, Typhlosion launched it's most powerful fire type attack at the Monkey, who only watched in terror as the fire completely enveloped it's body.

"Oh No! Simisage!" Cilan cried in terror. Simisage got up very slowly. However, to Iris' POV, all looked amazing, as Dragonite was about to cream the Pokémon she had tried to capture herself. John, however, had lured her into his trap. "Now Eevee! Use Detect!"

"Oh No!" Iris cried, but it was too late. Due to dragonite using a physical move, Detect worked to perfection as Dragonite connected with Eevee but got sent hurtling backwards instead. It got up quickly. "Use Mimic Eevee!" The crowd gasped as Eevee glowed softly before stopping, indicating Eevee had learned a new move. "Now! Use Dragon Rush Eevee!"

Iris and Cilan gawked at the sight of the little Pokémon building up speed and running headlong into Dragonitewho got knocked into the wall behind Iris. Ash and John saw both Pokémon barely standing and nodded, knowing they would finish it here. Iris and Cilan saw the same thing and knew what had to happen. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"Simisage, Solar Beam!"

"Eevee, Use Swift!

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast, Max Power!"

The Four Attacks went straight at each other, before both sides gasped at the same time. Though the attacks themselves had been meant to collide with one another and try to overpower the other, they combined with one another (Eevee's Combined with Typhlosions and same with Hyper and Solar Beam) and then sped right past each attack. Cilan knew Dragonite would be immobile so he yelled. "Quickly Simisage! Use protect to shield you and Dragonite!" Simisage block the Swift and Fire Blast although it certainly caused it some pain. However, it was nothing compared to the rainbow colored beam heading straight for Eevee and Typhlosion, who could do nothing but take the attack.

But then, something unbelievable happened. John saw his little Pokémon jump in the way of the beam, and take a Hyper Beam and a Solar Beam at the same time. "NO!" He roared. The explosion could've been heard from Saffron City if the residents listened close enough. Smoke covered the entire battlefield. Meanwhile, the spectators in the stadium just realized that the little fox sacrificed its battle to keep Typhlosion going. John had tears in his eyes while Ash tried to comfort him even though the smoke still couldn't reveal who was knocked out.

Just as John heard his watch beep for 8 PM, a miracle happened. As though it had been next to a microphone, Eevee's voice ran throughout the entire stadium. As the day turned from afternoon to dusk, the smoke still covering the field, a bright light flashed and rays of light streamed through the cloud of smoke. The bright light in the middle of the stadium indicated something spectacular.

"EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVV!" Came the cry.

"What is it?" Ash whispered.

"Eevee… It's Evolving!" Although the smoke still covered the entire field, he knew his little fox was evolving to something knew. He set up his aura to scan for an Espeon, Umbreon, or Sylveon. It had to be one of the three. Then, all of the sudden, the rays of light that had broken through the smoke barrier vanished, and the white light exploded. The smoke was completely blown away. John saw Eevee in another floating white ball and watched as his Pokémon took form.

It's leg grew to about the size of an Espeon's. while it's ears grew pointed like an Espeon's as well. However, just when he was certain it was Espeon, he saw Eevee grow a beautiful and lush tail. He blinked. It didn't look like an Espeon's tail. That thought was further continued when He saw a rainbow colored Gem appear on it's forehead. Eevee's eyes turned a bright blue and it's faced morphed as well. And as fast as he had watched the evolution, an explosion of light nearly blinded all of them.

John was the first to regain his vision, and what he saw stunned him. There, slowly walking up to him, was a Pokémon beyond imagine. The Pokémon was glowing gold around it's entire body. Ash had also regained his vision and whispered. "Omega… who is that Pokémon…"

For the first time in his life, John was speechless. The Pokémon looked utterly beautiful. John suddenly realized it was not in fact an unknown Pokémon. It looked nearly precisely as a Sylveon, but it had a rainbow Gem on it'shead, and Sylveons fur was not Pink, it was a glowing gold.

The Pokémon smiled happily and jumped into his arms. "H-Hey!" He laughed. All the pink stripes had turned a radiant gold, as well as it's "feelers." John, however, also knew this was not a shiny Sylveon because it's fur was a light blue, and not gold. So what was it?

_Meanwhile..._

Cynthia's eyes were huge. Jasmine was gawking at it. Elesa had fallen off her seat while Skyla's mouth was so open that she was catching flies. Skyla closed her Jaw and said in complete bewilderment.

"W-w-wha…Wha…What Pokémon is that s-supposed to be…"

"It looks like a Sylveon… Only… Golden…" Jasmine said.

They watched as the Pokémon began licking John's face and he laughed. They had never seen such a beautiful Pokémon before, and that also went for the rest of the crowd. They were going nuts over it. Girls were screaming that they wanted one, and guys were stunned by how powerful it looked.

_Battlefield..._

John flipped out his Pokedex, something he rarely needed or used anymore. He calmly hit the scan button and pressed"talk." He listened to the female voice (The One from the Sinnoh Region) and got the shock of a lifetime.

**Delveon, the Sun God Pokémon, and the Legendary Evolved Form of Eevee. It is said that Delveon were the ancient warriors defending the Pharoh Pokémon thousands of years ago. In Ancient Times, Delveon was commonly mistaken for Sylveons. Delveon is the only Pokémon known to have the "Sun Type." Sun type moves are Super Effective against Grass, Bug, Dark, Fighting, and Steel Type Pokémon. In addition, No Pokémon moves are super effective against Sun Types.**

**Abilities: - Muled Up (Pokémon can permanently know more than 4 moves)**

**\- Capitalization (Moves that this Pokémon Uses that are not super effective on a target Automatically deal 20% more damage.)**

As John read off her new moves, he silently showed them to Ash, Who still couldn't believe what was happening. He murmured so quietly that nobody could even tell he was moving his mouth.

"Are… Are You Serious?"

John weakly nodded. Delveon just smiled happily and awaited it's trainers orders. John smiled and rubbed Delveon's head. "Okay Now!" Delveon whirled around a cast a giant grin on it's face while it's opponents had a strange mixture of affection and mortal terror. Iris and Cilan were still stunned at the sight of the now confirmed Legendary Pokémon, and the crowd still seemed to be getting out of their initial shock as well.

"Delveon, Let's Do This!" He said, voice exuding with confidence as he prepared to call out the first move.

**AN: Yes… I made up a Pokémon. I just came up with it. Yes… I made up a new type of Pokémon. Anyone knowhow to get an Eevee into a Delveon? You need 3 total things. I'll give you all 2 hints:**

**\- One thing is that the Eevee must be high enough level to Evolve**

**\- The other hint is that don't forget the Sylveon Part.**

**Anyhow guys, Part of the Battle Chapter is up, Next one is the finishing Part and something else to do with the LOS. Follow it up, Favorite it up, and Review it! Thanks Everyone! Much Appreiciated!**

**ReignZ (LegionZ)**


	29. The Opener: AlphaOmega vs CilanIris PT2

**AN: Hey Boys! Welcome to Chapter 29 of the Story! Last Chapter rounded out at about 4,000 words, by far my longest chapter in the story! Most of them round out at about 2,000 or so most times. I can't wait to try and get the story to 100 thousand words, just the thought of it gets me pumped!**

**Anyway, yes… Last Chapter I created a New Pokémon. If you haven't read last chapter, please go read** **it. It was a good one and started Round 2 of the Competition.**

**Make sure you follow, favorite, and review the story! Every One Counts!**

**And Now… Onto Chapter 29, and Part 2 of the Round 2! Enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 29**

_**Last Chapter…**_

_Just as he was nearly completely in peace, the sliding door behind him flew open. Ash jumped in surprise and was immediately attacked._

_Well, attacked being hugged mercilessly by his girls. "We missed you!" Elesa and Cynthia said in unison. Ash laughed, still a bit unnerved from being surprised but grasped both of them tightly and said quietly. "I missed you both so much."_

_"Simisage, Let's Go!"_

_"Dragonite, Help Me Out!"_

_Cilan and Iris called out their Pokémon. They looked just as confident and arrogant as their trainers did. Alpha and Omega calmed looked to one another, as if silently communicating.__"Typhlosion, Lend Me Your Power!" Ash called. His Pokémon took the field, and when he saw his opponents, he roared and spurted a flamethrower into the air. The audience gawked at the Pokémon, but everyone was stunned by who Omega called on._

_"Eevee, Your Time is Now!" The tiny fox emerged from it'spokeball and the fans stopped gawking and blinked at the cloaked warriors' choice. Iris immediately recognized the Eevee and cried. "That's MY Eevee!"__John called. "Last I remember, you KILLED it's mother!" The crowd began whispered to one another while Iris denied it. John knelt down and saw the little Pokémon was shaking._

_xxxxx_

_"Echoed Voice Eevee!" John ordered._

_"Simisage, use Razor Leaf!"_

_Eevee began yelling, a little louder this time than the last. Simisage threw a volley of sharp leaves, and John hoped that the Echoed Voice would be strong enough. To his surprise and horror, it was not. The Aerodynamic shape of the leaves sliced beautifully past the echoed voice, and sliced into Eevee. She cried in pain as she was thrown backwards and landed by John's feet._

_"Dragonite, use Earthquake!"_

_Simisage was caught in it's partners' attacks, but did little damage being a grass type. Eevee and Typhlosion had no time to react. Eevee flew up into the air and Typhlosion was senting flying backwards. Both John and Ash were stunned. They were getting their Asses handed to them!_

_xxxxx_

_Just as John heard his watch beep for 8 PM, a miracle happened. As though it had been next to a microphone, Eevee's voice ran throughout the entire stadium. As the day turned from afternoon to dusk, the smoke still covering the field, a bright light flashed and rays of light streamed through the cloud of smoke. The bright light in the middle of the stadium indicated something spectacular._

_"EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVV!" Came the cry._

_"What is it?" Ash whispered._

_"Eevee… It's Evolving!" Although the smoke still covered the entire field, he knew his little fox was evolving to something knew. He set up his aura to scan for an Espeon, Umbreon, or Sylveon. It had to be one of the three._

_xxxxx_

_Cynthia's eyes were huge. Jasmine was gawking at it. Elesa had fallen off her seat while Skyla's mouth was so open that she was catching flies. Skyla closed her Jaw and said in complete bewilderment._

_"W-w-wha…Wha…What Pokémon is that s-supposed to be…"_

_"It looks like a Sylveon… Only… Golden…" Jasmine said._

_They watched as the Pokémon began licking John's face and he laughed. They had never seen such a beautiful Pokémon before, and that also went for the rest of the crowd. They were going nuts over it. Girls were screaming that they wanted one, and guys were stunned by how powerful it looked._

_xxxxx_

_John flipped out his Pokedex, something he rarely needed or used anymore. He calmly hit the scan button and pressed"talk." He listened to the female voice (The One from the Sinnoh Region) and got the shock of a lifetime._

_**Delveon, the Sun God Pokémon, and the Legendary Evolved Form of Eevee. It is said that Delveon were the ancient warriors defending the Pharoh Pokémon thousands of years ago. In Ancient Times, Delveon was commonly mistaken for Sylveons. Delveon is the only Pokémon known to have the "Sun Type." Sun type moves are Super Effective against Grass, Bug, Dark, Fighting, and Steel Type Pokémon. In addition, No Pokémon moves are super effective against Sun Types.**_

_**Abilities: - Muled Up (Pokémon can permanently know more than 4 moves)**_

_**\- Capitalization (Moves that this Pokémon Uses that are not super effective on a target Automatically deal 20% more damage.)**_

_Present…_

Typhlosion was stunned at the sight of the Pokémon. "T-thank You for Taking that move for me…" He sputtered in shock. Delveon giggled. "Not to Worry." Delveon took up a battle stance with its rear high in the air. Iris an Cilan snapped out of their trances. She appeared to still be stunned but decided she couldn't risk the tournament just because she couldn't focus.

"Mystical Pokémon or No Mystical Pokémon, You're still going down! Dragonite, Use Dragonbreath!" Dragonite nodded before firing off a purple beam towards Delveon and Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Cancel it out with Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Typhlosion nodded before shooting hot flames out of its mouth that connected with the Dragonbreath that immediately canceled it out. John looked into his Pokémon's eyes. Delveon nodded at her trainer. John smiled back. Cilan commented.

"Hate to break up this "Touching Moment", But Use Seed Bomb!" Simisage fired off another round of explosive seeds, and John called on an ace in his hand. "Delveon, Show them Your Power! Use Sun Beam!" Delveon soaked up energy from the suns rays and then the beautiful rainbow crystal on her forehead began to shine brightly. It was so bright, in fact, every single one of the spectators in the crowd could see the beauty of it. Then, a small sphere of yellow light formed at Delveon's Mouth. The Light had flames radiating off it.

"DEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNN!" She cried as she unleashed the powerful attack. The Beam was literally beams from the suns rays. It, apparently, did not matter that the sun was already partly down, it was absurdly strong. It was fired in a beam so condensed it was magnificent. What was even more magnificent was when the beam didn't even hesitate to mow down the seed bomb and race towards Simisage.

It's eyes widened before an explosion of light lit up the battlefield. Simisage was fried, swirls in it's eyes due to the absurdly strong move that was super-effective. "Simisage is Unable to Battle, Delveon on Typhlosion win!" The referee announced, however, before he could call out anything else, Iris yelled. "Dragonite, Dragon Rush!"

Dragonite did a mid-air backflip before zooming towards Delveon while infused with a powerful purple attack. John smirked and said. "How about another new move Delveon?" Delveon smiled and nodded eagerly towards her trainer. "Delveon, Use Moonblast!" Iris gasped and cried. "No Dragonite! Get out of there!"

Too Late. Delveon glowed pink before the moon's radiation fueled her body. She unleashed a pink circle of power directly at the rushing Dragonite who got sent hurtling backwards and sent flying through the sky by the explosion that occurred. Ash wasn't about to let Iris call another move. "Typhlosion, Light Em Up! Max Power Blast Burn!"

In a blink of an eye, the entire battlefield was engulfed by a bright halo of fire. The explosion seared some of the hair of the spectators. The winds that resulted were stunning. Ash and John's capes bellowed in the winds, the light from the explosion barely showing their jaws.

The referee had literally been blown off his pedestal and was struggling mightily to get back up. He saw a crater when Dragonite had been flying through the air. He peered down into the hole, burn marks and bruises all over his body. However, Iris' Dragonite looked as though it had been through a meat grinder.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Typhlosion and Delveon Win!"

The crowd, despite having slightly scorched hair, erupted in cheers. Delveon blushed at the praise while Typhlosion nodded confidently. 'Easy Peasy.' He said cheerfully. Delveon playfully rolled her eyes and held her strands out to Typhlosion, who high-fived her.

Iris actually had to walk over to the hole and fire the red beam all the way into the crater because she couldn't even see a sliver of her beaten Pokémon. Cilan, on the other hand, just silently returned Simisage with a look a grief disappointment. This had been a major turnaround for him. He had completely thought that he and Iris would win easily once he saw how easily they were leveling them with Direct Moves. Now, the tables had turned. Delveon's raw strength easily smothered Simisage's and Dragonite's, and on top of it, that was on top of the fact that she had taken a combined Solar Beam and Hyper Beam! Plus, that didn't even count the previous attacks like Earthquake and Seed Bombs that she endured! He feared that if his next Pokémon could not clutch for him and his beautiful girlfriend, they would be eliminated.

And that was something he COULD NOT allow.

They both had returned their Pokémon by now and were preparing for their next fight. The grounds crew and their Pokémon had managed to refill the crater quicky with more dirt and by this time everyone was raring to see the next part of the battle. But, the second battle began as Iris and Cilan took turns talking.

"You two got lucky once…"

"However…"

"Not a second."

"Prepare…"

"To Be…"

"Eliminated!" They threw their Pokémon at the same time. Out came a rather scary Haxorus and a Crustle. They both appeared to be Battle-Hardened. Ash and John, much to the irony of the talking back and forth, weren't even listening. They droned out the talking (Or lecturing if you will…) and were devising a strategy. Just as they finished talking and released their Pokémon, they saw straight through Cilan'sand Iris' plan. It was bound to be a fun time.

For them… not Iris and Cilan.

_The Girls..._

Jasmine gushed. "That has got to be one of the cutest and most powerful Pokémon John has!" She was radiant, practically bouncing around, a total mood swing from her prior attitude earlier. However, she had every right to be. His Pokémon evolved into a mystical being, they made a comeback, learned new moves, and scared the shit out of Iris and Cilan all in a matter of minutes? To her, that sounded perfect!

Even Cynthia was mesmerized. "I must say… that is a gorgeous Pokémon."

Elesa cried. "IT SHINES SO BRIGHTLY!"

Skyla smiled. "Let's see how Johnny Boy Decides to use it against Crustle and Haxorus... if he chooses to use her." She added.

_Battlefield..._

"Typhlosion, thank you for your time my friend." Alpha returned Typhlosion with a small grin on his face. Delveonexpected her master to return her as well, but John calmly walked up to her and smiled. "Would you like to keep battling?" She nodded eagerly. His smile widened a bit. "Okay, Here's what you're going to do." He whispered Delveon his plan who nodded in agreement.

Ash, meanwhile, called out one of his most devastating Pokémon. "Pikachu, Lend me your Power!" Pikachu, who had been standing at his side the entire length of the battle nodded eagerly and ran out onto the field.

He snorted. 'About time you decided to use me!' Ash chuckled and said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well good news bud you get to take out both of these two without Delveon's help!" Pikachu blinked. 'Who in the hell is…" He turned around to see Delveon smiling. 'Hi! I was John's Eevee, But I evolved! Isn't it Great!?" She smiled happily. Pikachu rubbed his eyes and stared back at her. 'Am I seeing things or is that a Golden Sylveon?'

Ash laughed a bit. "Nope, your eyes are good." Pikachu just dumbly nodded and got into a battle stance. Ash telepathically told Pikachu the plan. John had already told Delveon. The referee decided it was finally time to begin the battle so he yelled.

"BATTLE COMMENCE!"

Before Cilan and Iris could even call out a move, Ash and John called out at the same time. "Support Formation Activate!" Delveon immediately hopped behind Pikachu and took a battle stance. Pikachu did the same, only was positioned far in front of Delveon. This positioning totally perplexed Cilan and Iris, what could they be up to? That didn't cause them to stop battling though.

"Haxorus, Use Dragonbreath!"

"Crustle, Use Rock Blast!" Haxorus took a deep breath before unleashing a purple blast from its mouth. Crustle fired off multiple rocks. Ash called. "Pikachu, Jump!" The tiny mouse leapt into the air, nimble and speedy. John ordered. "Delveon, Use your Psychic Attack to Deter The Dragonbreath, but send the rocks back and into the air!" Delveon's eyes glowed a light blue before the Dragonbreath totally missed it's mark, and the Rock's glowed blue as well before being sent high into the air. Iris saw what they were planning. "Haxorus, Jump And Attack Pikachu with Dragon Tail!"

Ash gasped. That would most certainly ruin their plans for this battle. They had to act quick. Just as Haxorus was about to strike, Ash got an idea. "Pikachu, Use Iron Tail on the Rocks to gain height and momentum! Keep dodging and keep going up!" Pikachu saw the purple tail swinging towards it and made it's tail turn silver. It bashed the rock directly under it, and like a springboard, it propelled Pikachu up and over the attack. Iris wasn't letting Pikachu go. "After it!" Cilan gave her some backup.

"Rock Wrecker!" The attack was fired quickly. Pikachu's eyes widened as the attack neared it and Haxorus got closer. Ash thought quickly. "Pikachu, instead of bouncing up, bounce ACROSS!" To Iris and Cilan's total surprise, Pikachu took a huge detour and completely evaded the Rock Wrecker. Cilan noticed Delveon still holding the Psychic, and decided to attack. "Crustle, use Fury Cutter… On Delveon!" He suddenly changed targets, hoping to catch John and Delveon off guard.

Crustle raced towards a calm and collected Delveon. Unfortunately for Cilan, Not only was John more than aware of the situation, he himself wasn't aware of one of Delveon's brand new moves. "Use Aegis Defense!" Before Cilan could even Contemplate what that meant, He saw the blue light in Delveon's eyes fade, and then saw her strands glow a bright gold. Crustle's two claws glowed a bright white, and the two attacks met. Only, neither Pokémon ended up taking damage. Delveon had not attacked Crustle, rather, EVADED the attack, then grabbed Crustle's legs from behind!

"Huh?!" Cilan cried in surprise. Delveon's strands held Crustle high in the air and began smacking Crustle with it's bright golden strands and beating it around as though it was a Piñata. Crustle looked dizzy and worn out after many smacks and trying to hide inside its shell. Ash and John silently thanked their lucky stars that Sun Type Moves were super effective on Bug types, Crustle was taking a major beating. However, Iris decided to give up on her chase on Pikachu to help her partner. "Haxorus, fall back and get Crustle out of that Jam!" Haxorus stopped chasing Pikachu, but at that exact moment…

"Now Pikachu! Use Aerial Iron Tail!" Haxorus looked up and stared in shock as Pikachu bounced straight up into the air as high as it could and then immediately changed to an Iron Tail. In Midair, just as it stopped gaining altitude, Pikachu did a flip and aimed it's Iron tail straight at the ground. However, separating the ground from Pikachu, was none other than Haxorus. Iris saw this too little too late.

"No! Haxorus!" Pikachu's Iron Tail Struck Haxorus Beautifully on the head. He created a small could of smoke around the area where Haxorus was hit, and Haxorus was seen flying out of the smoke and landed in a heap on the ground directly above where the smoke was. Pikachu, however, flew out of the smoke on an arc heading straight for Delveon.

Cilan paled as he suddenly realized the Aerial Iron tail may have a "Part Two." Ash grinned. "Now Buddy! Do a 360 and unleash a Midair Iron Electro Ball!" The crowd gawked as they heard Ash call his move. Pikachu spun around once while charging the Electro Ball in Midair and released it with a soft touch at the end.

"Q-quick Crustle! Get Out of there!" Cilan called in desperation. Crustle tried to worm its way out of Delveon's Aegis Defense but had no success. Then, Cilan looked towards the attack and was relieved. Ash noticed this and looked to the attack. He was momentarily surprised. It was nearly certain that the attack Pikachu had unleashed was going to miss above it's target. Ash had forgotten that Pikachu had already used up a lot of stamina and endurance keeping itself above Haxorus and then a lot more to unleash the iron tail on it as well.

Combine that with the fact that it had to use a midair iron tail electro ball without getting any type of break and on top of that, doing a 360, that means the odds of hitting your target aren't exactly a 50/50 split. John mentally debated for a moment about using Psychic but realized it may take too long to form and push Crustle into the attack.

John called. "Delveon, with all your might, spin and throw Crustle as high as you can into the air!" Delveon nodded and wrapped all four strands around Crustle. She spun and spun until after about 5 total spins and the electro ball was just about to pass over her, she threw Crustle straight up.

An Explosion covered the field. Crustle was sent flying backwards and landed in a heap nearby Cilan. Haxorus was still down nearby Iris. The two looked at one another as the smoke cleared. The then looked back to the cloaked warriors. The saw both of them with their arms crossed, Delveon shortly in front of both of them, Pikachu claiming the middle of the arena and standing far in front of them and Delveon. They were still in the same "Support Formation."

Ash and John were more than surprised when Haxorus and Crustle shakily got to their feet. Both were stunned that they even had a little fight left in them. Then again, it wasn't like they were TRYING. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan realized they needed to blow the door off it's hinges. They nodded and called their attacks once their Pokémon were fully on their feet, regardless of the power that they had left in their bodies.

"Crustle, give em the best rock wrecker you can, no mercy!"

"Haxorus, Use a Dragon Pulse Attack Combined with a Dragonbreath!" The two massive attacks combined into a Purple Rock with Purple Flame Emitting in its Wake. It was gaining speed. Ash and John nodded before calling out their combination.

"Pikachu, Use Iron Tail on the Ground and create a small fissure all the way to Haxorus and Crustle! Then, I want you to unleash the most powerful Volt Tackle you can buddy!" Pikachu nodded. He jumped in the air and swung his Iron tail down and smashed the battlefield. The fissure created a small gap all the way to their two opponents but it barely broke the surface.

Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan were gleeful. They figured there was no way a physical attack by itself could outmatch three special attacks. And they were right. Only, Ash's plan wasn't to use Volt Tackle by itself.

"Delveon, use Sun Beam into the fissure to light the path for Pikachu!" John called. It was Cilan's and Iris' turn to be surprised. Delveon unleashed the beam of hot, glowing sun and it filled the tiny gap quickly and raced towards the already sprinting Pikachu. That was when Iris and Cilanrealized that the Volt tackle looked absurdly larger and much faster than they remembered most Volt Tackles. Then, as the sun inside the fissure raced under Pikachu's legs, Pikachu's eyes glowed a slight golden, and then to everyone's complete shock, the Volt Tackle seemingly increased not just in speed, but in size. Pikachu, the tiny mouse, looked like a mammoth running at a few poor helpless ants.

Iris and Cilan only prayed that the Rock Wrecker combo would stuff Pikachu. Well, that hope went down the drain as Pikachu roared and smashed straight through it without even slowing down. To make matters even worse, they saw the Sun Fissure explode at their Pokémon's feet. Not only did it increase Pikachu's speed and power, it damaged their opponents Pokémon too!

But they had no time to think about that. They could only watch in utter disbelief as they saw Pikachu jump into the air while still in Sun-Infused Volt Tackle. He began saying.

"Pika…Pika…Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-PIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUU!" He had slowly begun his descent, and to add salt to their wounds, Iris andCilan gawked as they saw Pikachu begin spinning into the Volt Tackle as it made its way to the base of the battlefield once more. The Audience covered their eyes as they prepared for an explosion of a lifetime.

It was a good thing they did, because when it did happen, the light was so bright two spectators would actually have vision damage. 5 people also had hearing problems. It wasn't from the light, but from the explosion that followed. It was so massive that winds that were measured from Category 5 Tornado's were slower than the one's from the Volt Tackle.

Iris was blown back into the stadium wall. Cilan was too,only his wall that he hit got blown away due to the winds. He flew into the stands and landed in the second deck of the stadium. The referee was sent flying into the entrance tunnel about 30 feet behind him. Many people who had been filming the battle lost their phones and camera's. Everyone lost hats and sunglasses.

Ash had told John in the nick of time to hold down his hood no matter the cost. He did so and was very glad his friend had said something. Delveon, remarkably, managed to hold her ground using her strands. Finally, the explosion aftermath ceased. There, in the center of the battlefield, lay a crater so large it could've passed as a meteor landing site. The referee appeared very flustered and peered into the giant hole. He nearly tumbled over when he saw Pikachu pleasantly taking a nap of the totally KO'ed form of Crustle. Nearby, a nearly broken version of Haxorus was seen.

"Haxorus and Crustle are Unable to Battle, Pikachu and Delveon Win! And therefore the trainers advancing to the third round of the tournament are Alpha and Omega!"

**AN: Hope You Guys Loved the Battle Scene Chapter! Who Will Round 3 Be Against? What will next Chapter be? I've finally given you all a chapter that didn't have a cliff-hanger! I know right? That never happens!**

**New Moves:**

**Sun Beam****: Pokémon Move Type; Sun**

**Description: Pokémon Absorbs Suns Rays to Unleash a Powerful Blast Of The Suns Internal Fire.**

**Base Damage: 130**

**Move Side Effects:**

**\- 10% Chance of Burn**

**\- The Move does Double Damage Between the Hours of 6 AM and 8 PM**

**Aegis Defense:** **Move Type; Sun**

**Description: Pokemon Uses Mystical Energy to Fuel its Body in a form of Self Defense. This could be in many ways, from a reserve of Stamina to increased speed or other ways.**

**Base Damage: 0 or 100 (Check Side Effects)**

**Side Effects:**

**\- If User sees an Opening from A Successful Aegis Defense, There is a 75% chance the user will go on the the Offensive, using its Aegis Speciality to catch its opponent off guard and wreak havoc.**

**Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review! I love reading reviews guys so please make sure to review and give me your feedback!**

**Also, I expect the Ash/John/Cynthia/Jasmine Lemon to be in the next few upcoming Chapters. Yes, I do know its nearly been 15 full chapters since I included a lemon but with Southpaw and the LOS and the battle scenes and the Eevee's etc etc, I figured I occupied the story well enough.**

**Still a ton to go this story, make sure ya'll stick around to see what happens!**

**Thanks guys! Means a lot to me that this story receives publicity and is truly enjoyed, so thank you all so much!**

**ReignZ**


	30. Daniel Razzo

**Hey Guys,****ReignZ****here presenting chapter 30****of the story. I hope you guys loved the fight with****Delveon****(IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE HECK DELVEON IS, GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTERS 28 AND 29)****and Pikachu****last chapter.**

**I want****you guys to review the story! I love reading the feedback guys, and we're nearing the****100,000 wordmark in the story. I know right? That sounds hard to believe but we're nearly there! If you're new to the story, please make sure to follow, favorite, and review the story! In addition, make sure to share the story to as many people who you think would like it as well!**

**Also, during this chapter there will be some sexual references and a bit of fluff but there will NOT be a lemon this chapter. It will happen soon but it is not right now, just a heads up and a warning.**

**Anyhow, I'm sure you'd much rather be reading than listening to me, so how about we go into the story eh? Alright, here we go!**

**ReignZ****Presents... 10 Minutes Chapter 30**

_Last Chapter…_

"_Delveon, Show them Your Power! Use Sun Beam!"_

_Delveon soaked up energy from the suns rays and then the beautiful rainbow crystal on her forehead began to shine brightly. It was so bright, in fact, every single one of the spectators in the crowd could see the beauty of it. Then, a small sphere of yellow light formed at Delveon's Mouth. The Light had flames radiating off it._

"_DEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNN!" She cried as she unleashed the powerful attack. The Beam was literally beams from the suns rays. It, apparently, did not matter that the sun was already partly down, it was absurdly strong. It was fired in a beam so condensed it was magnificent. What was even more magnificent was when the beam didn't even hesitate to mow down the seed bomb and race towards Simisage._

_It's eyes widened before an explosion of light lit up the battlefield. Simisage was fried, swirls in it's eyes due to the absurdly strong move that was super-effective._

"_Simisage is Unable to Battle, Delveon on Typhlosion win!"_

_Ash wasn't about to let Iris call another move._

"_Typhlosion, Light Em Up! Max Power Blast Burn!"_

_In a blink of an eye, the entire battlefield was engulfed by a bright halo of fire. The explosion seared some of the hair of the spectators. The winds that resulted were stunning. Ash and John's capes bellowed in the winds, the light from the explosion barely showing their jaws._

_The referee had literally been blown off his pedestal and was struggling mightily to get back up. He saw a crater when Dragonite had been flying through the air. He peered down into the hole, burn marks and bruises all over his body. However, Iris' Dragonite looked as though it had been through a meat grinder._

"_Dragonite is unable to battle, Typhlosion and Delveon Win!"_

"_Crustle, give em the best rock wrecker you can, no mercy!"_

"_Haxorus, Use a Dragon Pulse Attack Combined with a Dragonbreath!"_

_The two massive attacks combined into a Purple Rock with Purple Flame Emitting in its Wake. It was gaining speed. Ash and John nodded before calling out their combination._"_Pikachu, Use Iron Tail on the Ground and create a small fissure all the way to Haxorus and Crustle! Then, I want you to unleash the most powerful Volt Tackle you can buddy!" Pikachu nodded. He jumped in the air and swung his Iron tail down and smashed the battlefield. The fissure created a small gap all the way to their two opponents but it barely broke the surface._

_Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan were gleeful. They figured there was no way a physical attack by itself could outmatch three special attacks.__And they were right. Only, Ash's plan wasn't to use Volt Tackle by itself._

"_Delveon, use Sun Beam into the fissure to light the path for Pikachu!" John called. It was Cilan's and Iris' turn to be surprised. Delveon unleashed the beam of hot, glowing sun and it filled the tiny gap quickly and raced towards the already sprinting Pikachu. That was when Iris and Cilan realized that the Volt tackle looked absurdly larger and much faster than they remembered most Volt Tackles. Then, as the sun inside the fissure raced under Pikachu's legs, Pikachu's eyes glowed a slight golden, and then to everyone's complete shock, the Volt Tackle seemingly increased not just in speed, but in size. Pikachu, the tiny mouse, looked like a mammoth running at a few poor helpless ants._

_Iris and Cilan only prayed that the Rock Wrecker combo would stuff Pikachu. Well, that hope went down the drain as Pikachu roared and smashed straight through it without even slowing down. To make matters even worse, they saw the Sun Fissure explode at their Pokémon's feet. Not only did it increase Pikachu's speed and power, it damaged their opponents Pokémon too!_

_But they had no time to think about that. They could only watch in utter disbelief as they saw Pikachu jump into the air while still in Sun-Infused Volt Tackle. He began saying._

"_Pika…Pika…Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-PIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUU!" He had slowly begun his descent, and to add salt to their wounds, Iris and CIlan gawked as they saw Pikachu begin spinning into the Volt Tackle as it made its way to the base of the battlefield once more. The Audience covered their eyes as they prepared for an explosion of a lifetime._

_It was a good thing they did, because when it did happen, the light was so bright two spectators would actually have vision damage. 5 people also had hearing problems. It wasn't from the light, but from the explosion that followed. It was so massive that winds that were measured from Category 5 Tornado's were slower than the one's from the Volt Tackle._

_Iris was blown back into the stadium wall. Cilan was too, only his wall that he hit got blown away due to the winds. He flew into the stands and landed in the second deck of the stadium. The referee was sent flying into the entrance tunnel about 30 feet behind him. Many people who had been filming the battle lost their phones and camera's. Everyone lost hats and sunglasses._

_Ash had told John in the nick of time to hold down his hood no matter the cost. He did so and was very glad his friend had said something. Delveon, remarkably, managed to hold her ground using her strands. Finally, the explosion aftermath ceased. There, in the center of the battlefield, lay a crater so large it could've passed as a meteor landing site. The referee appeared very flustered and peered into the giant hole.__He nearly tumbled over when he saw Pikachu pleasantly taking a nap of the totally KO'ed form of Crustle. Nearby, a nearly broken version of Haxorus was seen._

"_Haxorus and Crustle are Unable to Battle, Pikachu and Delveon Win! And therefore the trainers advancing to the third round of the tournament are Alpha and Omega!"_

_Present…_

Flashes... flashes... and more flashes. That's about all Alpha and Omega could see. Ash took a deep breath as he answered the next question. The press just didn't want to let up on him. Omega was nearby too, also answering questions. An hour had past since the landslide victory against the heavily outmatched Cilan and Iris. Ash saw his friend petting Delveon's fur and saw her protectively cuddling against his leg, defending him as though they would harm her trainer. Ash looked for the electric mouse he called his partner and sweatdropped when he saw his faithful partner posing for the press as though he was a famous model.

Ash sighed as he answered another question. "Alpha, how did you know to use a midair aerial iron tail? Wouldn't a thunderbolt have worked just as well?" An old, grouchy looking woman asked him.

Ash shrugged. "Some decisions are made on impulse. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. I think I made the right call, don't you?" Ash quickly added at the end of the statement. "And that's all the time I have. No more questions."

Ash snagged his partners hand and laughed. "Let's go Diva Queen, we gotta move it." Pikachu grumbled a little. 'Fine Fine, looks like my personal butler is here to escort me out.' Pikachu muttered. Ash smirked. "What was that your highness?" Pikachu quickly replied. "N-nothing! Nothing!'

John walked over and muttered "Ready to bail?"

Ash chuckled. "With Pleasure."

_About 4 hours Later..._

Ash had his left arm around Cynthia and his right around Elesa. John had his left around Skyla and his right around Jasmine. Delveon was curled up and her trainer's legs while Pikachu was currently invading the refrigerator, and that happened to be the noise that woke Ash up. Everyone was asleep, with the exception of him and Pikachu. His gaze spread across the room to make sure he was in fact the two of them were the only two awake. Once he had confirmed it, He kissed Cynthia and Elesa lightly on the lips before tucking them into bed.

He walked out onto the back ledge of the suite and looked down over the city. He could see everything from this spot! He was wondering about what the rest of his life would hold with his lovers, and what the next day would bring for him.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice startled him out of his trance. He saw Cynthia enter through the back door. He sighed. "Just thinking, and by the way, you scared the crap out of me." He laughed a little. She giggled. "Sorry Love." She apologized. She hesitated about something before opening her mouth to speak. Once again, no words came out. Ash noticed this and asked her about it.

"Dollar for your thoughts?" He questioned. She looked up at the stars that filled the night sky. It looked like a magical scene as a shoot star appeared and seemed to tear the evening sky in two.

"I'm thinking about something that happened before we decided to travel together." She said softly. Ash looked at the beautiful young woman. "What do you mean?" She smiled a little. "Before I met you, a met a psychic to ask about what my life would be like when it came to love." Ash blinked a little. They were both leaning on the railing to the balcony, just talking in peace. Cynthia continued. "So many people tried to convince me that they were right for me. So many. I've lost count of them." Ash looked at her again before she continued.

"Then, the day I met you Ash, you showed me something nobody else had. Do you know what it was?" Ash shook his head. "Humility." She answered. When she saw his somewhat bewildered look, she continued softly. "I told you people tried to convince me, but I never told you how." She looked down at the bustling city below. "People always tried to convince me and win me over by MATERIAL possessions, thinking because I was a champion, rich, and attractive, they could just buy me over. Heh, it just showed me how little they knew about me." Cynthia sighed a little.

"But then, I met you. And you didn't try to convince me to stay with you, you never pled your love to me, you SAVED me! And that, without knowing who I was! You could've tried catching the Legendary Pokemon instead of rescuing me, and you did anyway. You could've been killed, injured, or even erased from existence. Yet still… you chose to save me." Cynthia smiled a little.

**(AN: This is a reference to earlier in the story. If you're interested and haven't read this part of the story, go back and reread chapters 4-5, that's when Ash and John meet Cynthia at Spear Pillar.)**

Cynthia looked at Ash. "The Psychic told me that the person I would learn to love would have an endless supply of one thing; can you guess what it is?" She asked. Before Ash could answer, she answered it for him.

"Humility. It consists of love, friendship, passion, selflessness, and happiness. When I saw you after you saved me, I saw your battle with the girls. I saw your love and passion for battling. I saw your friendship with John. I knew of your selflessness from when you saved my life. I saw how happy you were just being one thing; you." She smiled. "That's why I'm here with you Ash. You know what you want and don't even think about the physical things in life, you just focus on how to make the world a better place for everyone, and I think I speak for the world when I say, thank you."

Ash was blushing a bit at the praise, and didn't notice Cynthia nervously biting her lip. She worked up the confidence and slowly asked him. "Ash, will you have sex with me?" Ash double-taked, not thinking he heard her correctly. "C-come again?" He sputtered in surprise.

You could imagine his look of stunned shock when Cynthia seductively began moving her hands across his body. "You know…" She murmured softly. "Typhlosion's fire blast wasn't the only thing that was hot today…" It had been such a change of emotions! From gentleness and thankfulness to lustful and horny? Even for an Auramancer, her actions caught him totally off guard.

Ash managed to gain control and gained a confident smirk. "Oh Yeah? What else?" Cynthia smiled seductively. "I think you know…" They began making out. Ash ran his hands across her hips in slow circles. She firmly pressed her tongue against his lips, pleasing for entrance to his mouth. Ash happily allowed her into his mouth as they progressed things even further.

_Meanwhile…_

John was peacefully asleep when he heard something. He looked and saw his two girls in his arms, but looked across from him where Ash, Cynthia, and Elesa had once been, and was confused to see nobody. He then heard the noise that had woken him up once again and saw it was his cell phone.

He groggily slipped out of the girls grasp's and picked it up. "Yo." He said with a hint of irritation. "Omega!" A frantic male voice said. "Huh?" John blinked. Who was it on the other side? "I-I'm sorry? Who is this?"

"It's Porter!" John made a silent note of the number so he would know it was him. "Porter, why are you calling at this hour? Its…" John checked his watch. "… Past Midnight!"

"It's an emergency!" He sounded shaken. That immediately caught John's attention. "W-what?"

"Agent Jones had a lock on one of our most sought targets by pure chance. She wasn't going to let him get away, and she's currently in hot pursuit of him!" Porter explained. John was still a little curious. "Who is this "Sought" target that you're talking about? John was confused.

Porter began a little cautiously. "Do you know of Giovanni?" John nodded carefully. "Yes? Of course I do, practically a household name to everyone in Kanto… why?"

Porter spoke almost proudly. "The target is none other than Giovanni's son, Daniel Razzo."

**(AN: Just so you all know, had absolutely no idea what Giovanni's last name was… So I looked it up online. Few People mentioned his Last name may be Razzo… Not sure who the original founder of this idea officially was, but I found out from a guy on a website called****AwesomeChair.** **I made up the name Daniel for his son, so I'm working with that at the moment.)**

He was taken aback. "W-what? Giovanni had a son?" This was new knowledge to him. Ash and him had tons of intelligence on the Team Rocket Leader, but never to this day was that part of that intelligence. Porter spoke. "You got it. Agent Jones spotted him about 21:00 last night and we've been on the prowl ever since in hot pursuit of him. He somehow gave Jones the slip and now we're using all our resources in our power to locate him."

John spoke. "What can we do?"

"Get Alpha and set up a perimeter around the hotel you're staying at. Prepare for the fact that he, in fact, could be just around the corner. Just stay alert is what I'm saying, Gary is preparing a search party. We can't let this guy slip through our fingers." He said.

"Understood. Omega out." John spoke before Porter closed the line. He stood up and searched for his friend. He poked his head inside Elesa's room and saw she was fast asleep on her bed. He frowned and then poked his head into Cynthia's room. He blinked and saw it was empty. Where was she? As if he had asked out loud, John heard a chuckle from outside. It was obviously Ash.

He walked over to the door and opened it without thinking to knock. He began, "Ash we gotta…" before he realized he had walked in on a heated moment between Ash and Cynthia. He saw his friend already partly unclothed, missing his pants and only in a white T-Shirt. He saw Cynthia in only her bra and panties. Clearly, things had been about to escalate. Ash was a little mortified while Cynthia used her hair to cover an obvious blush that was spreading across her entire face. John chuckled. "Bad Time?"

Ash laughed. "Nah, what gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically. John smirked a bit and replied. "Come on inside once you're PG again, we need to chat." He laughed a little at his own joke and walked inside. Ash sighed once his friend was inside. Cynthia grumbled a little. "Talk about a mood killer…"

"You're not wrong in the slightest." He agreed with his blonde girlfriend. They slipped on all their clothes once again and entered. They saw John sitting on the couch with Delveon on his left leg on Jolteon nuzzling his right. He had a serious look on his face, completely changing how he appeared to be acting from before. "Sit down guys."

The young couple looked at each other before sitting down in front of him. They also took notice that John had swapped from his casual attire to his white robes. That meant business. "What is it?" Ash questioned his long-time friend. John spoke. "I talked with Porter just a few minutes ago."

Cynthia intervened immediately. "The same Porter who is the second in command of the LOS?" Cynthia and the girls had recently been updated on the entire situation, from Gary being it's leader (after he gave them approval to speak about it), to the LOS HQ, to their leaders and admins, and to Harley, Craiger, and Hartz being ex-members of the Legion. They wanted to make sure they were entirely caught up on the situation, as it seemed Ash and John would be spending much time with the Legion in order to stop Team Rocket from rising once again. They understood that it would mean less time with their lovers if it meant saving the world from the wrath of Rocket.

"Yes, the same." John confirmed. "Why so late at night?" Ash asked. John told him. "It's an emergency. They've spotted the son of Giovanni in the area." Ash was taken aback. "Giovanni-" He began before he was cut off by John. "- had a son? Yeah, it took me by as much surprise as it's probably taken you, didn't even know about it." John said taking Ash's words straight out of his mouth.

Ash was about to respond when John's phone rang once again. "Hello?" John picked it up. His eyes widened a little after a few seconds. "Sure, we'll be right there!" He rapidly hung up the phone.

"Time to go!" He urgently said. Cynthia was lost. "Where to?" John answered. "LOS HQ. They've captured Razzo."

**AN: That's the end of the chapter! Bit of a Filler Chapter TBH but every story has some. Hope ya liked it, next chapter will star Daniel Razzo and reveal something shocking about him! Make sure you stick around to find out what it is! Make sure you Follow and Favorite the Story, and share it with others!**

**Thanks Guys! Look out for the next upload!**

**ReignZ**


	31. Alpha vs Rocket

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome back to the story! As Usual Guys, make sure to Follow and Favorite the Story if you're enjoying it! Remember, your dedicated support of this fanfiction will help this story thrive! Don't forget to Review either!**

**This chapter will feature a first-hand look at Daniel Razzo, the Son of the Team Rocket Leader, Giovanni. Last Chapter he had been apprehended by LOS forces, and now, they are about to question him firsthand. There will also be a battle, because why not?**

**Finally, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Next Chapter SHOULD be the AshxCynthia and JohnxJasmine Lemon. It's not set in stone yet but that's currently the plan. Anyhow, here it is!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 31**

_Last Chapter…_

_Flashes... flashes... and more flashes. That's about all Alpha and Omega could see. Ash took a deep breath as he answered the next question. The press just didn't want to let up on him. Omega was nearby too, also answering questions. An hour hadpassedsince the landslide victory against the heavily outmatchedCilanand Iris. Ash saw his friend pettingDelveon'sfur and saw her protectively cuddling against his leg, defending him as though they would harm her trainer. Ash looked for the electric mouse he called his partner andsweatdroppedwhen he saw his faithful partner posing for the press as though he was a famous model._

/

"_But then, I met you. And you didn't try to convince me to stay with you, you never pled your love to me, you SAVED me! And that, without knowing who I was! You could've tried catching the Legendary Pokémon instead of rescuing me, and you did anyway. You could've been killed, injured, or even erased from existence. Yet still… you chose to save me." Cynthia smiled a little._

_Cynthia looked at Ash. "The Psychic told me that the person I would learn to love would have an endless supply of one thing; can you guess what it is?" She asked. Before Ash could answer, she answered it for him._

"_Humility. It consists of love, friendship, passion, selflessness, and happiness. When I saw you after you saved me, I saw your battle with the girls. I saw your love and passion for battling. I saw your friendship with John. I knew of your selflessness from when you saved my life. I saw how happy you were just being one thing; you." She smiled. "That's why I'm here with you Ash. You know what you want and don't even think about the physical things in life, you just focus on how to make the world a better place for everyone, and I think I speak for the world when I say, thank you."_

_Ash was blushing a bit at the praise and didn't notice Cynthia nervously biting her lip._

_/_

_John heard a chuckle from outside. It was obviously Ash._

_He walked over to the door and opened it without thinking to knock. He began, "Ash we gotta…" before he realized he had walked in on a heated moment between Ash and Cynthia. He saw his friend already partly unclothed, missing his pants and only in a white T-Shirt. He saw Cynthia in only her bra and panties. Clearly, things had been about to escalate. Ash was a little mortified while Cynthia used her hair to cover an obvious blush that was spreading across her entire face. John chuckled. "Bad Time?"_

_Ash laughed. "Nah, what gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically. John smirked a bit and replied. "Come on inside once you're PG again, we need to chat."_

_/_

_John told him. "It's an emergency. They've spotted the son of Giovanni in the area." Ash was taken aback. "Giovanni-" He began before he was cut off by John. "- had a son? Yeah, it took me by as much surprise as it's probably taken you, didn't even know about it." John said taking Ash's words straight out of his mouth._

_Ash was about to respond when John's phone rang once again._"_Hello?" John picked it up. His eyes widened a little after a few seconds. "Sure, we'll be right there!" He rapidly hung up the phone._

"_Time to go!" He urgently said. Cynthia was lost. "Where to?"__John answered. "LOS HQ. They've captured Razzo."_

_Present…_

"Alpha, Omega. Good to see you both." Porter was the first to greet the two hooded warriors as they entered the LOS Leader Conference Room. Ash and John walked in and immediately saw Gary, Charles, and Keeghan, also waiting for them. They did not see Brittney. Ash was about to say something when, "Where the hell is Jones?" Gary said in annoyance.

"She hasn't checked in yet from her mission." Porter said with small bags under his eyes. It was past midnight on the day after Ash and John had defeated Iris and Cilan. After Porter had told them that Razzo had been caught, they immediately put on their outfits and traveled to the LOS HQ. The hooded duo walked into the room and saw Gary talking to a young female at the computer whilst pointing at the screen, presumably trying to find something. Charles was stroking a Zorua's fur, his own Pokémon. Keeghan was resting with his back against a nearby wall with his hands behind his head. Ash asked.

Brittney, meanwhile, was still returning from capturing Razzo, or at least, attempting to capture him. She had yet to check in, but it was not uncommon for her to go AWOL for a few short hours. Gary stood up from the computer and stopped talking to the girl. He told them. "We're gonna start the interrogation process now. Charles, you, Porter, Keeghan, and Omega head in there and begin the interrogation process."

"Will do." Porter banged his chest in salute and walked back into the "Main" area of LOS HQ and proceeded to the holding cells, with Charles and Keeghan in pursuit. John looked a bit uneasy. "Why isn't Alpha going? Come to think of it, why aren't YOU going?" He questioned curiously. Gary told him.

"I'm staying back for a little while longer to try and locate Jones, she goes AWOL like this every once and a while but still it's never common, plus she never told us where she was going to be, so I'm just making sure all of my operatives are in tip-top shape, alive and well." He told John of his whereabouts. Gary turned to Ash and spoke to him.

"I have a special assignment for Ash here. Don't worry Omega, you won't be missing too much if things go according to plan. I need you to go into the interrogation room and try to pry some stuff out of old Razzo, hopefully he can play a huge part in the role of stopping Team Rocket once and for all." John looked just a tad bit skeptical but agreed reluctantly and followed the rest of the Operatives.

Gary began to explain to Ash what he needed to be done. "From what John said, you didn't get too much of a rundown because your mind was buried in something else, or someone else." Gary chuckled lightly at this while Ash scratched his head awkwardly and laughed. "Yeah, not my finest moment."

The brown-haired boy grinned faintly. "Hey don't sweat it! I just want to give you a more advanced rundown of what happened." Ash listened intently as Gary began.

"According to Jones, she reported she saw him at a shady motel happily smoking a cigarette on the front porch just outside Cerulean City. She had been hiding in some brush when he noticed her spying on him. She said she saw him go back inside the building and disappear for a few minutes when all of the sudden she spotted a vehicle speeding out of the motel at a rapid pace." Gary spoke.

Ash was curious. "Am I the only one who currently knows this?"

"Other than me? Yes. It's confidential at the brief moment." Gary told him. "Continuing, she tracked him for miles after hopping into her own vehicle until she lost him around Saffron City's Eastern Exit. We managed to regain eyes on him about 30 minutes after we lost track of him. He had sped all the way to Violet Town. We called up some of our Operatives in Violet Town, thank goodness they weren't asleep, and asked if they could do an assignment for us. They agreed, took out his grunts in a battle or two, and then captured him. Charles and Keeghan personally escorted Razzo back to LOS HQ. We had contacted you and Omega just mere moments before I received word of Razzo's capture."

Ash blinked. "Why did you not contact us first?"

It was Gary's turn to blink. "Because you just had a battle and press conference that took you hours to do, we felt as though you may have needed a little sleep. However, once we learned of the dire situation Razzo was in, we figured it was best to contact you."

Ash was still not completely convinced. "Why would you contact us and telling us to be alert for Razzo if he was all the way in Violet Town?"

Gary nodded a bit. "Understandable. The Simple way to put this was to be alert of OTHER Rocket sightings. If such a high-ranking member were to be under attack, Rocket may have Retaliated swiftly, so we wanted you to be on your toes."

Ash sighed. "So then, what's my mission?"

Gary ordered. "Go back to the original spot where Razzo was located. See if you can uncover anything useful that may be of use. According to Jones before we lost contact with her just recently, he didn't have a lot of time to pack, so there's a good chance he left something behind. Here are the coordinates of your location." Gary handed Ash a small package to which Ash carefully peered inside.

Inside was what appeared to be a micro camera, a map of the area outside Cerulean City, and a pair of binders. Ash blinked. "Why the binders?"

Gary chuckled a little mysteriously. "Can never be too safe, now can you?"

Ash chuckled back a little nervously. "Heh… you're kidding right?"

Gary's face changed. "No, I'm not, this is serious."

_Later that Night…_

"Serious? Yeah, Seriously Boring." A voice muttered.

Ash currently found himself in some thick brush, his face covered in dark green and black paint to camouflage himself. Gary had recommended that he shouldn't wear his black robes because Team Rocket shouldn't have known that Alpha and Omega are threatening them by joining the Legion. Ash also wore an elite visor that allowed him to see through thin objects.

He had been staking out and watching the location and room that Daniel Razzo had once been in. However, with that said, he had been staking out the location for two HOURS. It was past 5 in the morning, and Ash couldn't have been more exhausted. Just as he was going to have to tap into his Aura to keep him from falling into a deep sleep, two men in black costumes suddenly walked up to the door.

"Showtime." Ash muttered happily. However, he made the mistake of shuffling to get a better view, forgetting he already was wearing a visor that allowed him to see everything. The movement caused some leaves beneath the brush to rustle. Even though Ash had immediately halted his movement, the movement did not go unheard by the grunts.

"Hey! Who's there?" The one closest to Ash yelled. He whipped out a small flashlight and begin to shine the beam all over the area Ash was hiding in. Ash debated whether or not he should move, but decided against it, thinking that moving once already had brought him unwanted attention, there was no reason to give them another reason to investigate the source of the noise.

He remained silent. The grunt flashed the light over him twice, but because of the brush covering him, they did not notice his presence. They slowly let their guard down and allowed Ash for a little breathing room, much to his relief. He watched carefully as he saw one of the men go inside while the other kept watch.

He crept out of his hiding spot as slowly as he could. Just as he was about to get the jump on the grunt, "Hey Billy! I need your…" The second grunt had walked out of the room and startled Ash and caught him off guard. He noticed the stealthy intruder not far from his partner.

"Hey! You! You're Dead!" He yelled. His Partner, presumably Billy, whirled around and took notice of the man as well. He yelled. "Mightyena, Lock and Load!" The other man cried. "Drapion, eliminate them!"

The giant bug and the attack dog appeared in a small flash of light and snarled at their opponent while Ash dug in for a battle. "Bisharp and Gardevoir, I need your Assistance!"

A human-like Pokémon took the field aside from a shady and yet shiny steel type. The two looked at one another and blinked. Mightyena smirked at them as it attempted to intimidate it's opponents. Bisharp just looked bored while Gardevoir's face never broke a sweat. This equally surprised and annoyed Mighteyna.

'Why the sudden battle Master?' Gardevoir telepathically spoke.

'Time for a lil' ass kicking session.' Bisharp spoke with sarcastic glee laced into his voice. Ash chuckled. "We just gotta take out the trash." His Pokémon nodded at their master and awaited their orders.

"Drapion, Use your Cross Poison Attack!" One grunt ordered. "Mightyena, Use Crunch!" Billy commanded.

Drapion's arms glowed a light purple before rushing the duo while Mightyena's jaws glowed white and charged the two as well. Ash didn't panic once.

"Gardevoir, Use Double Team to Distract the two of them. Keep their attention off Bisharp." Ash ordered calmly. Gardevoir made copies of itself and appeared all over the battlefield, which was just the parking lot to the Motel. Drapion stumbled and hesitated in confusion when it noticed the multiple copies while Mightyena chomped down on a copy of Gardevoir and hit the dust. It got up and blinked in surprise.

Ash called out. "Time for Swords Dance!"

Bisharp's arms glowed a faint red and then a small Aura burst erupted from Bisharp and flashed, signaling the stat increase. Bisharp smirked at its opponents through the copies, being able to sense the area of said opponents thanks to Aura.

The grunts growled and retaliated at the mystery trainer. "Mightyena, use Dark Pulse and unload it at every copy!"

"Drapion, Use Pin Missile!"

Mightyena formed a ball of dark energy in its mouth and unleashed it at all the copies in its path. It snapped through copy after copy. And Yet, Ash's calm gaze never left his unwavering eyes. Drapion roared after charging up the powerful bug type move. The explosions that followed destroyed the rest of the copies, leaving one Gardevoir left right in front of them.

"Crunch Mightyena!" The dog raced towards the human-like Pokémon and Ash smirked as he gave his command.

"Teleport." In the blink of an eye, Gardevoir Vanished. Mightyena staggered in surprise before it reappeared randomly behind Drapion.

"Icy Wind into a Misty Terrain." Ash ordered. The grunts could only blink in shock as the ice type move swept into their Pokémon, making the two Dark types cry in pain. Then, a mystical fog crept up from the ground and dimmed the vision of Ash's two opponents. They stared around in bewilderment, unable to see much of anything.

"Bisharp, Use Laser Focus." Through the fog, Mightyena and Drapion could only pale as they saw a pair of bright red eyes light up. The grunts had never heard of the move before, and could only wince as they heard the next command.

"X-Scissor."

In just a few short seconds, the red light's flickered off. Then, Bisharp appeared straight in front of Mightyena, carved through it like a mushy Jack-O-Lantern, and then disappeared once more. Mightyena swayed in place slowly before collapsing on its side.

"D-Drapion, Use Pin Missile!" The Grunt yelled desperately.

"No No No, Sucker Punch!" Before Drapion could unleash the spiny missiles from its body, Bisharp swept by and smashed its sharp claw into Drapion's side, making it cry in pain before once more disappearing. Drapion formed the missiles but then winced and fell down slightly, the attack totally breaking formation.

"Gardevoir, finish it with Moonblast." All the grunts could do was watch as the moon's rays from high in the sky were practically dragged down and carved through the mystical fog like a knife. They also watched as a glow appeared inside the fog and then got sent towards a target. An explosion sent the Fog scattering away. But one more look also told them the battle was very much over, seeing both their crippled Pokémon.

They looked at one another before returning their Pokémon in sync and fleeing at once. Ash laughed a little at his opponents and returned his own Pokémon before Pikachu came out of the bushes rubbing his eyes, presumably falling asleep while on the stakeout.

"Have a good nap sleeping beauty?" Ash laughed. Pikachu grumbled something incoherent before the two walked into the hotel room. Ash stopped laughing at his exhausted partner and groaned once he had entered the room. Pillows were on the floor, the bedsheets were a mess, a swivel chair was knocked over on the ground, paintings were carved into pieces, and much other destruction was noted. Ash moaned.

How was he going to figure out anything if it was all a mess?

He searched for something that would give him an idea of what he was supposed to be looking for, but as he expected, he was coming up completely emptyhanded. He sighed and sat down on one of the beds after an hour of searching and the sun was beginning to rise. Just then, his phone rang.

He disguised his voice and said. "Hello?"

"It's Omega. Get your Ass Back to HQ Now."

_LOS HQ… Twenty Minutes Later…_

Ash jogged into the HQ room now wearing his black robes and saw Charles, Porter, Keeghan, and John all standing there wearing similar looks of disgust. Ash looked around, Gary was nowhere to be seen. He asked the inevitable question.

"Any Developments?"

The four looked at one another before Charles broke the ice. "Absolutely fucking nothing." Ash was a little surprised at Charles outburst before Keeghan cut in. "What he means is that we've literally been trying to talk sense into him and with him for THREE HOURS. We tried every method we could think of. Hell even John tried to use Aura or some shit to mind control him!" Ash looked at his friend who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey it worked in Star Wars!" Ash chuckled a little.

Keeghan continued. "The dude won't budge. He flat out refuses to talk to anyone, and I mean ANYONE! We tried one on one conversations, two on one, all four of us, nothing works! What's worse is that Gary is our best interrogator, and he's hellbent on finding Jones!"

Ash gawked. "She still hasn't checked in?"

"No. That's why Gary is acting like a madman right now." He jerked his thumb behind his left shoulder and Ash saw Gary rapidly typing into a computer while commanding some of the LOS analysts to do something. Ash had to wonder.

"Is there something between Jones and Gary? I mean…" Ash started before Porter cut him off. "A lot of people have asked that Alpha and no, there isn't. The reason Gary is hellbent on finding her is because she is most certainly our most elite field agent. She can battle, she can fistfight, she can parkour, and she plays a vital role in our operation here at the SOLT. If anything happens to her our Operation here and the entire LOS alone would take a major hit." He explained.

And just then, as if by Magic, the power went out for a brief moment. Everyone gasped and looked around wildly in a dazed panic. Then, after two or three moments, the power flicked back on, but on all the computers and electronic devices was a picture. It was a picture of the back of a blond haired girl in a ponytail. She looked very attractive even though you couldn't see her back, you could just tell. Under the picture, read the words.

"We have Ms. Jones. You will give us Mr. Razzo back in 24 hours before she is executed. You know where to drop him off. Do not be late."

At this exact moment, Gary stood up and sped-walked down the corridor towards the interrogation room. Charles chuckled to Keeghan. "That's one way to finally kick his ass into gear." But they didn't notice just how angry he was. Porter, however, did. He had seen Gary before like this, and it wasn't gonna be pretty for the guy that he was gonna cream. "Gary, Hold Up!" He yelled before sprinting after him.

Gary raced into the interrogation room and drilled his fist straight into the face of a totally shocked Daniel Razzo. He fell backwards and out of his chair, totally at a loss for actions and words alike. Gary had a menacing look in his eyes as he wound up another punch before Porter raced in and grabbed his arm.

"GARY! STOP!" Daniel's eyes widened when he heard that. Meanwhile, Gary pushed Porter off of him and he fell down in a heap on the ground before bounding back to his feet. Gary snarled at Daniel but just as he was about to lay down another strike on the defenseless young man.

"THE SUN IS THE LIGHT THAT CLEANSES THE DAY!" Someone cried. Everything turned eerily silent. Charles, Keeghan, John, and Ash had all gathered at the outside of the doorway and were stunned at who the statement came from. Porter had appeared to regain his senses. However, none of the more shocked looks came from none other than Gary Oak Himself. He stared at the man who had uttered the sentence as loudly as he could.

Daniel Razzo. The man who had not said a word in three hour's worth of interrogation. The man breathed in and out for a moment before saying again. "The Sun is the Light that Cleanses the Day." He briefly paused before speaking again. "The Moon is the Light that Protects the Night." He finished slowly. "And… The Legion is the One thing that binds both Night and Day together, to ensure peace from terror, now… and forever."

The eerie silence had once again taken control of all the men in the room. Ash and John looked at each other and blinked. Keeghan had a confused glance in his eyes. Charles was shocked by his outburst while Porter decided to break the silence with a very well timed. "What the Fuck!?"

He rushed the Rocket Member before…

"ENOUGH!" The voice made Porter stop dead in his tracks. It had come from Gary. His eyes read an unreadable expression but his whole body appeared to be etched with curiosity.

"…Who are You?" The man stood up slowly and said. "I am Daniel Razzo, Son of Giovanni." Gary spoke his lines calmly. "And what is your duty, S?" Before the other elite LOS Agents could comprehend what Gary meant by S, Daniel Spoke.

"S is for the Salvation of the entire Pokémon world, to rid the entire galaxy of the filth that is Team Rocket. S… Is Savior!" He said.

The entire room came to the realization at the same time when they recalled the codename of the person who was supplying them inside information on Team Rocket. Daniel Razzo was Savior.

**AN: And that wraps up the chapter! This was a long one too, small battle, as promised. Next Chapter should have a lemon, and the one after that has a VERY Special Battle that you all will absolutely LOVE!**

**Oh By the Way, the move I used in the battle "Laser Focus" isn't made up. It guarantees the next move the user uses will be a critical hit. For a physical Pokémon such as Bisharp, it certainly comes in handy. I'm sure a good number of readers know about this move, but I didn't even know about it because I haven't watched the Alola series or anything past Pokémon Sun and Moon.**

**Make sure to review the story! Don't forget to Follow and Favorite as well! I love going through everything and seeing all the support, so please make sure you do that guys!**

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed!**

**ReignZ**


	32. Savior

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome back to Chapter 32 of 10 Minutes!**

**FIRST OF ALL, My Apologies. I spent a good part of this week moving into my college dorm and for fanfiction, I went back and edited my last 12 chapters or so lightly, however, it took me awhile, so that's why this post took longer than usual.**

**My next order of business goes to anyone who reviewed the story, favorited, and/or followed the story as well! Personal Thanks to you guys who are helping to keep this story going as well by reading each chapter!**

**So, As I mentioned before, I said there MAY be a lemon in the chapter. Well, I've decided that the AshxCynthia and JohnxJasmine Lemon Will NOT Be This Chapter. Again, NOT This Chapter.**

**My Reason for this is because as I was typing this chapter I began to realize just how long this chapter would become if I added a Lemon into the end of it so I needed to split it up. However, I PROMISE That the Lemon will come next chapter.**

**Anyway, aside from the Lemon that will come next chapter… The front half of the chapter will be questioning Daniel Razzo, the Son of Giovanni, the Notorious Leader of Team Rocket. Upon his capture, everyone assumed he was evil, but then, in a bizarre twist of events, it was revealed that Daniel Razzo himself was in fact the Secret Informant from Team Rocket that was supplying information to the Legion of Stealth the entire time!**

**Why Is Razzo, Someone Highly Ranked, The Member of Team Rocket that is helping to destroy his Reign? What will come of Savior Next? What do Ash and John have to say about the man whose given so much knowledge to the LOS? All this will be answered… right now.**

**Enjoy! PLZ Review, Share, Follow, And Favorite the Story! I appreciate each and every one! And that's all I got, so enjoy the chapter, enjoy the information, and enjoy the lemon!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 32**

_Last Chapter…_

"_Go back to the original spot where Razzo was located. See if you can uncover anything useful that may be of use. According to Jones before we lost contact with her just recently, he didn't have a lot of time to pack, so there's a good chance he left something behind. Here are the coordinates of your location."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Gardevoir, finish it with Moonblast."_

_All the grunts could do was watch as the moon's rays from high in the sky were practically dragged down and carved through the mystical fog like a knife. They also watched as a glow appeared inside the fog and then got sent towards a target. An explosion sent the Fog scattering away. But one more look also told them the battle was very much over, seeing both their crippled Pokémon._

_They looked at one another before returning their Pokémon in sync and fleeing at once. Ash laughed a little at his opponents and returned his own Pokémon before Pikachu came out of the bushes rubbing his eyes, presumably falling asleep while on the stakeout._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Keeghan continued. "The dude won't budge. He flat out refuses to talk to anyone, and I mean ANYONE! We tried one on one conversations, two on one, all four of us, nothing works! What's worse is that Gary is our best interrogator, and he's hellbent on finding Jones!"_

_Ash gawked. "She still hasn't checked in?"_

"_No. That's why Gary is acting like a madman right now." He jerked his thumb behind his left shoulder and Ash saw Gary rapidly typing into a computer while commanding some of the LOS analysts to do something. Ash had to wonder._

"_Is there something between Jones and Gary? I mean…" Ash started before Porter cut him off. "A lot of people have asked that Alpha and no, there isn't. The reason Gary is hellbent on finding her is because she is most certainly our most elite field agent. She can battle, she can fistfight, she can parkour, and she plays a vital role in our operation here at the SOLT. If anything happens to her our Operation here and the entire LOS alone would take a major hit." He explained._

_And just then, as if by Magic, the power went out for a brief moment. Everyone gasped and looked around wildly in a dazed panic. Then, after two or three moments, the power flicked back on, but on all the computers and electronic devices was a picture. It was a picture of the back of a blond haired girl in a ponytail. She looked very attractive even though you couldn't see her back, you could just tell. Under the picture, read the words._

"_We have Ms. Jones. You will give us Mr. Razzo back in 24 hours before she is executed. You know where to drop him off. Do not be late."_

_At this exact moment, Gary stood up and sped-walked down the corridor towards the interrogation room. Charles chuckled to Keeghan. "That's one way to finally kick his ass into gear." But they didn't notice just how angry he was. Porter, however, did. He had seen Gary before like this, and it wasn't gonna be pretty for the guy that he was gonna cream. "Gary, Hold Up!" He yelled before sprinting after him._

_Gary raced into the interrogation room and drilled his fist straight into the face of a totally shocked Daniel Razzo. He fell backwards and out of his chair, totally at a loss for actions and words alike. Gary had a menacing look in his eyes as he wound up another punch before Porter raced in and grabbed his arm._

"_GARY! STOP!" Daniel's eyes widened when he heard that. Meanwhile, Gary pushed Porter off of him and he fell down in a heap on the ground before bounding back to his feet. Gary snarled at Daniel but just as he was about to lay down another strike on the defenseless young man._

"_THE SUN IS THE LIGHT THAT CLEANSES THE DAY!" Someone cried. Everything turned eerily silent. Charles, Keeghan, John, and Ash had all gathered at the outside of the doorway and were stunned at who the statement came from. Porter had appeared to regain his senses. However, none of the more shocked looks came from none other than Gary Oak Himself. He stared at the man who had uttered the sentence as loudly as he could._

_Daniel Razzo. The man who had not said a word in three hour's worth of interrogation. The man breathed in and out for a moment before saying again. "The Sun is the Light that Cleanses the Day." He briefly paused before speaking again. "The Moon is the Light that Protects the Night." He finished slowly. "And… The Legion is the One thing that binds both Night and Day together, to ensure peace from terror, now… and forever."_

_The eerie silence had once again taken control of all the men in the room. Ash and John looked at each other and blinked. Keeghan had a confused glance in his eyes. Charles was shocked by his outburst while Porter decided to break the silence with a very well timed. "What the Fuck!?"_

_He rushed the Rocket Member before…_

"_ENOUGH!" The voice made Porter stop dead in his tracks. It had come from Gary. His eyes read an unreadable expression but his whole body appeared to be etched with curiosity._

"…_Who are You?"_

_The man stood up slowly and said. "I am Daniel Razzo, Son of Giovanni."_

_Gary spoke his lines calmly. "And what is your duty, S?" Before the other elite LOS Agents could comprehend what Gary meant by S, Daniel Spoke._

"_S is for the Salvation of the entire Pokémon world, to rid the entire galaxy of the filth that is Team Rocket. S… Is Savior!" He said._

_The entire room came to the realization at the same time when they recalled the codename of the person who was supplying them inside information on Team Rocket._

_Daniel Razzo was Savior._

_Present…_

Daniel was now calmly sipping tea that one of the other members of the LOS had thoughtfully brewed up for the newcomer. Meanwhile, the other 6 elites were surrounding him from all sides, not in a hostile manner though. All their faces showed the same thing; bewilderment. He did not immediately address them, still slightly recovering from Gary's attack and the interrogation session.

Daniel Razzo was a young man in his mid-twenties. He had wavy brown that was pushed gently to the right side of his face. He had no mustache, but under his chin there was signs of facial hair growing. He was fairly muscular as well, and stood about five feet and ten inches tall. At first glance, he did not look like Team Rocket material. He sighed after a brief moment.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Gary looked at his elites and they all had the same readings in their eyes, indicating that Gary could start the questioning. "How are you Savior?" He was very convinced that this was in fact Savior, as he had said the code that they had established upon first contact. It had to be something long enough that it wouldn't just be a coincidence if one were to just guess the code by random chance.

Daniel sipped his tea once again before answering. "My Father allowed me much more freedom then any officer he ever trained. He gave me access to anything and everything within every facility Rocket controls now and facility they ever controlled before. That means he also gave me access to the outside world as well, a privilege only myself and a few select rockets of his choice were allowed to have."

Gary pieced the rest together. "So you made private contact with an informant of ours to establish a line of connection then kept it to make sure you could feed us information." Daniel nodded in confirmation. "I was fortunate nobody checked my computer in Rocket Headquarters. If they had, we may not be talking now. Next Question."

"Did you think we would capture you?" Keeghan asked the man. Daniel Razzo shook his head. "To be frank, Luck did play quite a factor in this meeting. However, did I try to FIND you? Yes. Was I trying to get captured and detained? No, of course not, because I knew Rocket would do everything in their power to get me back. However, Yes, I did come to Cerulean to seek out the Legion of Stealth." He responded.

Porter cut in. "Hold it. How did you know LOS HQ was in Cerulean City, or nearby it?" Daniel addressed Porter. "A good question. When Operation Southpaw was destroyed, reports came back that the LOS had gotten there in no time flat. We already had knowledge the Legion was only Kanto based at the moment, so that narrowed down the area significantly. However, what nobody really looked into and should've a lot more, were the boats that you used to raid Southpaw. Those boats are manufactured in Saffron, but because there is also manufacturer in the Cinnabar Islands with a different logo on the boats, I knew there was little to no chance you would order high tech boats from so far across the region, and where else would you need a boat if not on water. The answer? Cerulean City. With the SOLT going on, it was the perfect staging ground. All the focus would be on the tournament, and not the masked men in dark outfits." He shrugged as though it was mere child's play.

Gary was very impressed. Ash questioned. "I have a question for you." Daniel looked at him, listening intently. "If you knew we were after you, why didn't you just turn yourself in? We could've brought you in quietly."

"Another good question. I was met at my motel room by one of our top officers, she is uncover here in this tournament. She came to me after I was done scouting the battlefields for potential LOS Team Members, and told me that the LOS had picked up my scent, and was going to eradicate me. I had not met any of your people up close previously, and decided to not chance my life. I drove through Saffron and all the way to Violet, where a Private Jet was waiting for me. My officer insisted on staying behind to cover me, so it was just me and my bodyguards. However Rocket did not have intelligence on LOS agents in Violet, and we were ambushed almost just as we arrived." He answered.

The group looked at one another, confirming it was true. Gary calmly asked the million dollar question. "… Why are you Savior?" The group stared at their undisputed leader. "Why would you possibly want to undermine everything your father has built? He's given everything to you, why are you trying to end it all?"

Daniel hesitated slowly. "Well… that is probably the best question that you've asked me so far. Now… I will say this. I can't answer that question right now, but I will tell you this, I am on your side. You have my word." The elites looked amongst one another before John said. "I believe him." Gary turned to Alpha, who faintly nodded and smiled his confirmation as well.

Porter sighed. "As wack as it sounds, I agree with the lot." He said while indicating to Ash and John, but to the LOS, Alpha and Omega. Keeghan piped up. "I'm in agreement too."

Charles still had his arms crossed and reluctantly shrugged. "I suppose you seem to be telling the truth." Gary nodded as all of his current elites had given their approval. "Very Well! It's seems we've decided that you're telling the truth. So, Savior, what now?" Gary questioned their secret informant.

"Well, we need to get back your female elite. I suppose that means in 24 hours we won't see each other in person ever again." Daniel sighed. "I'll agree to the exchange. If you don't cooperate, they'll know something is up. I've never met this girl, what does she look like?"

"Blond Hair, Blue Eyes, Great Smile, Even Greater Body…" Keeghan went on before receiving a playful punch on the shoulder from Charles. Gary smiled at the playful antics of his crew. "Bottom Line is she's a very attractive young woman. We'll leave it at that for right now." Gary chuckled.

Gary then turned to his remaining elites. "I'll fill in Daniel on the rest of what our plan will be to make the transfer to get Jones back." He let out an unusual smile. "You all did great tonight. Go home, get some rest, you all have earned it." They all turned to leave.

"Alpha." Ash turned back to Gary. "You don't have to give me a report just yet. Get some rest, we'll talk about it tomorrow sometime. You and Omega have the day for yourselves." Ash nodded and followed John out of LOS HQ.

_Later That Night…_

The air was flooded with hundreds of thousands of tiny stars that were lighting up the night sky. The electric and yet somehow peaceful atmosphere of Cerulean was much into effect of everyone. The cool Cerulean Breeze swept through the night and relaxed two elite trainers currently leaning over the railing of their balcony. Ash and John were just enjoying their time off. Ever since they had joined the Legion, they had been very busy. However, that didn't mean they didn't train their Pokémon, it just meant they had less special training and more "Cram" training.

Ash decided to break the peaceful silence. "Hey you got a sec?" John turned to his friend. "What's on your mind?" Ash spoke. "Are we putting too much time into Team Rocket and the Legion?" John looked at his friend curiously. "Maybe… why?"

Ash sighed a little. "I don't know man. It just feels like we should be doing more stuff to train, or to track down proof on Serena, something dude." John blinked at Ash for a small moment before nodding slowly.

"I feel you. Heck sometimes I wonder if we're not using our powers anymore because its right or because we want to fit in like everyone else." Ash and John had recently been trying to refrain on using their powers due to the fact that it would give them so many unfair advantages in the tournament, such as telepathy with their Pokémon, Psychic willpower that would allow them to know what move their opponent would use before they actually used it, etc. Aura was a great thing, and for them it enabled one another to establish connections with their loved ones.

Ash solemnly nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Still though, maybe joining the Legion wasn't the smartest of moves. We've really taken a dive on our training, and who knows who's in this tournament? If we get too confident the next thing you know WE could be packing our bags and heading home!" Ash said with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

John was silent. Ash had a fair point. Ash and Himself had a few things in common with the LOS, the plain and obvious one being their shared hatred of Team Rocket. However, they were starting to forget the one reason why they were here in the first place:

To Win the Tournament.

They couldn't keep up both being some of the most worked field agents the Legion had, being in the tournament, training for said tournament, and spending quality time with their girls. It just wouldn't work. John sighed after a moment. "I think…" He began as Ash looked at him. "… You're right. We can't forget why we're here in the first place."

Ash cut him off. "Didn't Gary say there were members of Team Rocket in this Tournament?" John confirmed it and Ash said. "Why don't we just win the tournament as our Job?" When John had a look on his face that read "I don't follow" all over it, Ash explained. "Obviously, Team Rocket wants the money, but not just that. They want the Victoria Region! They want to stake their claims overseas! We can't allow that to happen!" He said, voice suddenly exuding confidence.

John agreed. "You're right. We should talk to Gary. We need to stay allied with them but with this workload there's a chance we won't get nearly as far into this tournament as we think we will."

Ash smirked a little. "Still… With Delveon on our side, I like our odds." Ash's high mood suddenly deflated a bit. "Although, I wish I had an unknown Pokémon, two Unknown Pokémon is Hella' a lot better than one." After a moment of silence, John suddenly gasped. Ash heard him and looked up. "What?"

John grinned like a kid in a Candy Store. "I may have something that nobody will be able to predict…"

John explained his plan with eagerness, and as he explained, it took him back in the past to his early life. His explaining was taken so far into depth that it was quite stunning for Ash, whose eyes had grown considerably wider for each sentence John spoke to him. By the end, he had a face of utter disbelief written all over.

"A place like that exists?" He was gob smacked. John nodded in cheerfulness. "According to Legend that is." They talked about it for quite some time before someone interrupted them.

"Ash, John?" They turned and their jaws dropped a few inches at what they saw.

**AN: Cliffhanger, but if you read my intro's then I suppose this really should be quite an obvious cliffhanger.**

**So there you have it. There's a basic rundown of Daniel Razzo, who he is, how he established the firm connection between the LOS and himself, but, a question that was left unanswered, was WHY? He did not give them an answer for the reason he was feeding them information, and only said it would come in time.**

**In addition, they now have to make a trade to get Brittney Jones Back from Rocket. But, Ash and John are having doubts in themselves as they seem to be forgetting WHY they are there in the first place? Will they follow through on their idea to distance themselves from the LOS, or will they abandon it?**

**Finally, what is John's plan to find another "Unheard" Pokémon? This will most certainly be the main idea of a chapter later in this story!**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! PM Me if you'd like and I'll get back to you if it's regarding the story!**

**Hope you liked it! See You All Soon!**

**ReignZ**


	33. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone LegionZ here. I want to post this update because this chapter is, or was, an extreme error, and shockingly I didn't catch it until just now. For those still reading this story from the first chapter, I'll explain a little bit which will probably allow you guys to understand what I did wrong with this chapter lol. For starters, It says I published this story on February 24th 2019. That is not true.**

**I lost access to this account "LegionZ" from 2016-2019. However, from 2017-2019, I posted under an alternate account called "ReignZ" and this story was primarily typed on that account, not this one. Just so you know, I have improved drastically as a writer (in my expert opinion) and I intend to continue to get better.**

**A timeframe so far of this ****story: **

**\- Story is Begun in July of 2017**

**\- 40ish chapters are completed (Time Skip to February 2019) before I uncover my old account with a recovery system. **

**\- I make the executive decision to remove the story from ReignZ and add it to LegionZ, my main account.  
**

**\- I finish the story in two years total time (Chapter 53)**

**If you're wondering where that fits in, I'm getting there. This chapter, chapter 33, was supposed to be a Lemon, but for some reason, I accidentally posted Chapter 32 in place of it, and I don't have the original chapters from when I posted Chapter 33 on ReignZ. Because of this, Chapter 33 is now me simply explaining why It's like this.**

**My current story that I'm working on is The Chosen One's Wrath, a Pokemon Fanfiction that already has over 100,000 words. If you guys finish up this story and decide that my mediocre writing is likable, go check it out. My writing has come a long way over the course of these last few years, so I hope you guys have seen some decent improvement. **

**That's all for this guys, most of you will probably just skip over this, which as much as I don't like, I totally get it. Enjoy the rest of the story, and check out my other one's if you enjoy this.**

**LegionZ **

**(NOTE: This update was typed on September 28th, 2019. It is approximately 2 Years since I began typing this story, and it's been a few months since I finished it.)**


	34. Foreshadowing the Great Battle!

**Hey Guys! Welcome back to Chapter… Holy Cow… we're already at Chapter 34? I had no idea how long this story has come… and remarkably… how much it has to go. As usual guys thank you all so much for reading this story and if you're new please make sure to follow and favorite this story and please review it as well, all support is greatly appreciated.**

**So last chapter was my longest chapter EVER! Over 6,000 Words!? If I had combined chapters 32 and 33 like I was originally intending to, it would've been nearly TEN THOUSAND WORDS! That number is crazy to think about, that would've been about a tenth of this entire story so far, so I think I made the right call to split them up.**

**Continuing, I also promised viewers a tremendous reward in this chapter, and like I said last chapter, I'm a man of my word. I keep my promises, so I want ya'll to sit back and enjoy the chapter, while I type a chapter that will come back to life later in this story.**

**Enjoy Guys! Catch ya at the end of the chapter!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 34**

**_AN: Last Chapter was ENTIRELY a lemon… So No Need to Give you all a Flashback of what happened unless you're interested in that kinda stuff, so for those who aren't, I won't be giving one. Enjoy Guys!_**

_Present…_

Ash sleepily awoke from a night of bliss and saw his beautiful girlfriend next to him. He did not, however, see his friends. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and swung his legs out of bed and then proceeded to slip on Cynthia's discarded clothing and falling back and landing in a heap anime style. He heard a fit of laughter and turned to see John and Jasmine cracking up at his expense, making his cheeks flare up a little. He walked towards them in annoyance but suddenly slipped and flew up again and fell right back on the floor. He now realized he had slipped on Jasmine's clothes too! He even saw Cynthia cracking up, who appeared to have woken up from his first fail. He grumbled a little but reluctantly went to go take a shower anyway.

When he got out, he dried off quickly and threw on his natural attire for the tournament; A Black T-Shirt, Shorts, and His Black Robes. He always kept his hood down around his friends, but the issue was about 90% of the time he was forced to wear them outside their suite. Sure, their Aura Illusions were used some of the time, but since they were trying to stop using Aura as much it made it tougher.

John was already in his white robes as well. He began. "How ya doing buddy? You look like you fell out of bed this morning." This earned a small laugh from the table. Ash chuckled a little and said. "Hey if I'm comic relief, I'm comic relief." He said good naturedly. John grinned a little before taking a sip of milk.

"What do you want to do?" He questioned his friend curiously. Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. My Pokémon could really use some training though…" He said. John grinned and said. "Why don't we do this…" he began before Jasmine ran into the room. "Hold that thought." She spoke urgently. "Mr. Goodshow is announcing the Elimination Tournament Rounds NOW!" She cried. John immediately ran to the living room and flicked on the television with Ash in hot pursuit.

After winning both their rounds with flying colors (Not without a few scratches mind you), the round robin play was over. They now had to see if they performed well enough of the 64 teams to advance to the next round. They sat down and anxiously awaited for Mr. Goodshow to arise on the platform. There was so much tension in the room that it could be cut with a knife.

Ash gasped lightly when he saw Mr. Goodshow emerge on a platform and wave to the crowd politely and then cleared his throat.

"**Thank You Everyone!"**He began. **"First of all, I wanted to formally thank everyone who joined this tournament. Even if you are not to be selected for the upcoming rounds, know that you can get stronger, and perhaps one day, become a champion."**

Ash and John sat silently and awaited their results. They Watched Mr. Goodshow open up a small envelope and clear his throat.**"I will begin by saying that if you have lost both your opening matches, I'm sorry, but none of you have been accepted… Thank You for participating and let's commence with the accepted teams."**

He paused briefly to continue.**"Once again, just because you don't get accepted doesn't mean you are not a good trainer! Continue training and battling until you are the best you can possibly be! Don't let the outcome of this tournament shake you down!"**He paused again as he said. **"And Now… In Reverse Order… Starting With #16…"**

**Ash and John sighed and held their breaths, praying they had been accepted.**

"**At Number 16…We Have… Denzel Rocket and Paulina Lovegood!"**Ash and John didn't even blink. They had read up on the two, they weren't all that strong, but they weren't pushovers neither. They expected to be higher ranked than them, still, they weren't sure.

"**At Number 15… We Have… May and Max Maple!"**Ash stood up and moaned in disbelief and John held his head in his hands in the same state of annoyance and shock. They had barely been able to win their second match, but apparently by the looks of it, they had convinced the judges by the margin of Victory in their third match.

The time droned on for the next 7 picks…14th we have… Sally Opolla and Mary Justel… At 13 we have.. Michael Chisenhall and Darnel Williams…12th… Diana Regel and Trent Galloway…11th was Bob Miller and Reggie Stevens…10th place belonged to a sister combination of Allie Klaid and Eva Klaid… 9th was Charles Cougar and Chris Yallop… 8th was a duo named Kraig Hopper and Ashley Ophellia… but then… at number 7…

"**At the Seventh Spot we have… Gym Leaders Misty and Brock!"** Again both Boys let out similar moans and groans of disgust and annoyance. The gym leaders had blasted their way through their first two rounds with sheer force, and no strategy. They thought they were going to win it all. They hadn't met Alpha and Omega yet.

He cleared his throat and continued. "At Number 6… we have Polly Wainwright and Josiah Wainwright!" Ash and John blinked. They hadn't heard too much on those two, but both made mental notes to check on them sometime in the near future.

He Continued. "At Number 5… We Have… Keeghan McDavid and Porter Salazar!" That got Ash's and John's attention. So the LOS' primary Agents were in the Top 5! That was impressive… but… still… their names had not been called.

He spoke calmly. "At Number 4… It's Charlie Wickstrom and Amelia Malaga!" Ash's mind was coming up with nothing, but when he turned to his friend, Ash could see just how pale he was. He questioned John. "Where do we know those names?" John replied. "They're the powerhouse children of the Kalos Elites." Ash nodded but then winced inwardly. If they were the elites children, they were bound to be well trained.

Mr. Goodshow paused a moment as if he was deliberately driving up the suspense. "At spot number 3 is…." Ash and John held their breath.

"… Trevor and Conway!" Ash and John were sweating bullets now. It honestly looked as though they wouldn't make it. Jasmine was rubbing John's shoulders, trying to comfort him in case of the worst, while Cynthia was holding her lovers hand, knowing how important this moment was.

Mr. Goodshow looked straight into the camera. "Coming in at Number 2 overall is…" A brief pause followed. Ash and John silently pleaded with Arceus above that this was their names being called. "… Alpha and Omega!"

The room erupted into cheers as a result. Ash let out a whoop of happiness and John hugged Jasmine happily. Delveon and Jolteon noticed their trainers joy and wondered what was happening. Pikachu was seen nearby happily sucking a ketchup bottle. They jumped up and down in joy, but, in their joy, they failed to hear Mr. Goodshow announce that the number one overall team was Serena and Calem.

After about ten minutes of celebration and relief, they then noticed the screen on the TV had changed. It showed all the matchups of the first elimination rounds. It looked as though the top seed was playing the worst seed. And then, they saw their opponent.

They saw their two hooded faces lined up against none other, than the Maple siblings. Silently, they couldn't help but think that placing them at number 2 rather than number one was what Charles Goodshow wanted all along; to help them defeat those who pose any sort of nuisance, annoyance, or threat to them.

And Now… The Maple siblings were up next. It was their turn to meet the future champions of the SOLT.

_Later that afternoon…_

"Remind me again…how is this gonna work?" Ash called to John. They were standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. "We're prepping for our battle against May and Max, so it's time to get serious. This isn't Round Robin anymore! We gotta be in it to win it!" John yelled from across the battlefield.

John had called Gary and told him of their thoughts about taking on a much less serious role in the LOS, and to his surprise, he had been more than okay with it. So, Ash and him were only to be called upon if truly needed. Ash nodded and said. "Then let's get this battle on! Charizard, Let's go!"

The fire-breathing dragon roared as it took the field, hovering in the air. John grinned and called. "Jolteon, let's go!" The nimble electric type cried its name as it took the field. Jolteon saw it's opponent and grinned sinisterly. 'Ohhh Yeah… this'll be fun…' Jolteon said eagerly. Charizard snorted in response. 'Bring it on squirt!' Jolteon growled a little and stuck it's rear high up into the air, signaling it was ready to fight. John called. "On 3, we start!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

John called the first move. "Jolteon, Use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon glowed yellow before unleashing a giant yellow thunderbolt and sent it hurtling at Charizard. "Dodge it Charizard!" Charizard flew to its left and narrowly avoided the super effective move. Ash called. "Use Flamethrower!" Charizard was just about to unleash the move when John yelled. "Not so fast! Use Agility to make it hesitate!"

Jolteon's speed rapidly increased as it made 4 or so copies of itself appear in spots around Charizard, making it pale in surprise. Ash called. "Charizard, keep your focus! Use your Aura to sense for the right one, then take your shot!" Charizard paused before firing a blast of fire into the copy furthest away, causing a small explosion. A moment passed before Jolteon was sent out from the explosion and landed in a heap. It got up swiftly.

"Good Job Charizard! Now, Use Steel Wing!" Charizard took to the skies and flew down at a remarkable speed. At the same time, it's wings glowed silver. John, however, recognized Ash's plan. "Jolteon, Jump on top of Charizard at the exact moment it tries to hit you!"

"What!?" Ash said in surprise. Charizard made the dive, but was stunned when Jolteon nimbly hopped onto it's back and leapt off, giving it remarkable hang time. John grinned. "Spin around and hit It with Pin Missile!" Jolteon spun around and the spikes on its fur glowed white before multiple rocket-like projectiles flew out and smashed into the surprised Charizard, who had stopped flying due to the fact that Jolteon evaded the move.

The explosion that followed was brief. Ash wouldn't give John time to use another move. "Use Ancient Power!" Through the smoke, John saw many large boulders rolling and bouncing towards his electric type. "Jolteon, Use Agility to get on top of the stones! Then Smash into Charizard with Return!" Jolteon was on top of the boulders in a flash, jumping from rock to rock. Then, it was back on the ground, preparing to use return, only to find the ground empty of opponents.

John immediately panicked. "Above You!" Jolteon's eyes widened as it looked up and saw Charizard grinning madly. "Flamethrower!" John could only watch as his partner was roasted by the flames that engulfed it. John thought for a moment, knowing his Jolteon was still very much active, he had been training for a strategy for his partner for a battle like this. But.. the problem was… he needed a way to lure Charizard in so he could trap it.

"Jolteon, Use Thunderbolt straight into the air!" He called. Jolteon obliged, and through the smoke of the flamethrower, sent a crackling bolt of lightning up towards Charizard. Ash was caught off guard and ordered, "Dodge!", in a panic move. To his happiness, Charizard zoomed aside, but watched in confusion as the bolt flew back down. Ash immediately realized what John was doing.

"Q-quick! Use Steel Wing!" Charizard flew towards Jolteon at a rapid speed and John cried. "NOW! Use Thunderbolt Protect!" Ash gawked in utter shock when he saw the bolt heal Jolteon slightly and then watched as Jolteon concentrated all its electrical energy on the outside of its body and made its whole body glow yellow, giving it the look of a electrical forcefield. At the speed Charizard was flying, all It could do was commence the attack. Ash's jaw dropped when Charizard got sent flying off Jolteon like a pinball, literally bouncing off the shield.

And Ash's luck got worse. "Now! Unload it!" Jolteon roared as it fired off an insanely large bolt and struck Charizard dead on, making it cry in pain. An explosion of black smoke covered half the field before it cleared, and Charizard was seen on the ground, still standing, however, small thunderbolts could be seen coming out of his body, making Ash pale, and John grin.

"Paralysis." They spoke simultaneously, and Ash wheezed right after. This wasn't good. How was he going to outmatch a Pokémon that already had the type advantage against his Pokémon that was paralyzed? Only one thought came to mind; a secret strategy he had devised in a desperate situation like this one. He knew it was risky, and he spoke with Charizard about it telepathically, who grudgingly agreed to the plan, hoping it could turn the tide of the battle.

"Charizard, Steel Wing!" Charizard prepared to fly but could only wince in pain and collapse, static coming from its body. John yelled. "Pin Missile!" Jolteon fired off more white projectiles from its body, and all of them exploded on impact when it hit Charizard. However, what John didn't know, was that he was walking right into a trap. Ash called. "Charizard, fly up and trap Jolteon in a ring of fire!" John was perplexed by the move choice, what was he up to? Charizard flew out of the dust and hovered far above Jolteon. It could feel the paralysis aching his whole body but knew it had to last the battle.

Jolteon watched as the flames surrounded it, making it difficult to escape. John called. "Use Thunderbolt, knock it out of the sky!" Jolteon glowed yellow before crying, "Jollllltttt!" as it unleashed the bolt of lightning. "Charizard, fire a flamethrower straight up, then use Dragon Dance to avoid it!" Charizard fired a small flamethrower up in the sky, then just barely managed to avoid the electric move by raising its speed and attack. And that was when Ash chose to strike. "Quick! Use Flaming Steel Wing! Let's show em a combo of our own!"

John gawked. "Flaming WHAT?" He watched Charizard zoom down from the sky and saw the flamethrower about to collide with it. The fire collided with the steel and gained an orange glow around the silver. On top of it, it increased the damage, and the speed Charizard was going. John watched as his helpless Pokémon was smothered from inside the ring of fire as Charizard swooped in and slammed it, making Jolteon cry in pain.

Jolteon got sent hurtling out of the circle. On top of the combo move, Charizard also had the added effects of Dragon Dance. Jolteon slowly got to its feet, but Ash and John both knew it was hitting limits at the moment. Charizard was now the one grinning at his opponent. However, John surprised Ash with a startling move. "Detonate the Pin Missiles!" All of the sudden, the ground exploded around Charizard sending it flying back and landing in a heap on its back.

It, like Jolteon, slowly got up. Both were panting hard and gasping. Ash was curious and called to John. "How did you do that?" John replied. "While Jolteon was trapped in the ring of fire, I decided to plant a booby trap for you if Charizard was anywhere near the ring when it dissipated. I taught Jolteon how to plant the missiles and detonate them by concentrating its energy!" Ash said. "Wow! Impressive, but try this one for size! Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard charged up a ball of fire in its mouth, but then gasped and fell to its knee, losing concentration and making Ash gasp. "Jolteon, finish it! Use Return!" John cried seeing opportunity. However, what he didn't see, was that Charizard wasn't having small bolts emerging from his body. Charizard was faking paralysis, and John had no idea he was walking into Ash's ruse. As soon as Jolteon began to glow white and rush the grounded dragon, Ash unloaded his surprise attack.

"Now!" Ash cried jubilantly. "Use Fling!" John double-taked. "Huh?" He said in surprise. Charizard swiftly got up and flung it's item at Jolteon who got hit by it, then burst into flames. John gasped while Ash cheered loudly. John cursed lightly under his breath for falling for the trick. John and Ash both knew Charizard was indeed paralyzed, but had faked it in order to lure Jolteon in. Jolteon now was burned, and John hadn't seen the strategy coming. Both Pokémon were significantly in pain, had status conditions, but determined to see the end of the fight. Ash knew it had been a huge gamble. If John had chosen to use a special attack, it probably would've been over.

Jolteon panted. 'Not…Done…Yet…'

Charizard grunted. 'You're Still… Going Down…'

Ash looked at John, who nodded at him, knowing this was the end of the battle. The Next Move's they used would end the fight. Ash called his combination first. "Charizard! Use Flamethrower into an Ancient Power, Then Swoop in with Steel Wing! Give it everything you got!" John cried. "Jolteon! Use Pin Missile and follow it up with a Thunderbolt! Right after, Go in with Return! Let's finish this!"

Charizard formed a group of a dozen boulders and launched them Jolteon's way, then fired off a massive flamethrower, then concentrated every last ounce of energy it had into a steel wing and flew in. Jolteon's body glowed white as it fired off about 20 or so Missiles in the direction of Charizard, then focused a thunderbolt and shot it towards Charizard as well. Jolteon then broke out into a sprint and it's whole body glowed white.

The Rocks and the Missiles connected with one another, creating a group of small explosions. It was obvious that the two moves had cancelled one another out. The flamethrower collided with the electric type move and each one fought for dominance before the flamethrower barely cut through the electric type move. Jolteon saw it racing towards him and ducked to avoid it, but got clipped by the hot flames and making it cry in pain. However, this did not stop it from continuing it's sprint towards it's target.

Charizard saw it's opponent and flew towards Jolteon, while Jolteon leapt up to collide with the dragon. And that was when it happened. Charizard lost concentration. He winced in midair and static filled his body. It lost the steel wing and Jolteon roared it's name as it plowed into Charizard. The dust and smoke covered the entire length of the field. Ash's cape blew backwards while John's did the same. When the explosion stopped and dust settled, they could hardly believe their eyes.

There were both Pokémon, still standing. Ash couldn't believe it, and John's mouth was slightly ajar. Both Pokémon looked at one another weakly, knowing the end was near. Then, as if it had been planned out, Charizard fell face-first onto the ground and Jolteon collapsed on the battlefield after its knees gave way. Ash and John were stunned into silence.

The entire battle… ended in a draw.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, taking in what they just saw. They suddenly burst out laughing. "That… was… AWESOME!" Ash laughed merrily as he attended to his fallen Pokémon. John chuckled as well. "Can't agree with you more! Talk about some serious training!" He grinned as he gave his Pokémon a Sitrus Berry. Charizard groaned as he woke up.

'Ugh… told ya I'd crush you Pipsqueak…' he chuckled weakly. Jolteon muttered in reply. 'We tied, Muscles for brains, keep your trash talk to yourself.' Charizard laughed silently before collapsing back once again, exhausted beyond belief from the battle.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Wasn't nearly as long as last chapter ran more than 3,600 words, so not too terrible! That battle took me a while to think of, because I wasn't sure who I wanted Ash and John to use. I hope it worked out!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Each one Counts guys!**

**Thank you all so much! Look for the next post in about a week or so! Thanks all!**

**ReignZ**


	35. Sacrifice

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome back to the story! As usual, sorry for the late posts, keeping this up in college is no easy task, especially with the prestige of a college that I am at right now. However, I am determined right now to make sure I see this story to the end.**

**So, because of that, please make sure you Follow and Favorite the story! Don't forget to review the chapter as well! So, I've been making a timeframe for this story, and I won't lie, I have a TON of work left to do in this story. And I mean a ton. You guys have no clue how much I have left planned for 10 Minutes, so make sure you stick around to find out what I got for you all!**

**Anyhow last chapter had an EPIC battle, I hope everyone enjoyed it! This chapter will be something interesting as well. Hope ya guys like it, here we go!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 35**

_Last Chapter…_

"_Hold that thought." She spoke urgently. "Mr. Goodshow is announcing the Elimination Tournament Rounds NOW!" She cried. John immediately ran to the living room and flicked on the television with Ash in hot pursuit._

_After winning both their rounds with flying colors (Not without a few scratches mind you), the round robin play was over. They now had to see if they performed well enough of the 64 teams to advance to the next round. They sat down and anxiously awaited for Mr. Goodshow to arise on the platform. There was so much tension in the room that it could be cut with a knife._

_Mr. Goodshow looked straight into the camera. "Coming in at Number 2 overall is…" A brief pause followed. Ash and John silently pleaded with Arceus above that this was their names being called. "… Alpha and Omega!"_

_The room erupted into cheers as a result. Ash let out a whoop of happiness and John hugged Jasmine happily. Delveon and Jolteon noticed their trainers joy and wondered what was happening. Pikachu was seen nearby happily sucking a ketchup bottle. They jumped up and down in joy, but, in their joy, they failed to hear Mr. Goodshow announce that the number one overall team was Serena and Calem._

_After about ten minutes of celebration and relief, they then noticed the screen on the TV had changed. It showed all the matchups of the first elimination rounds. It looked as though the top seed was playing the worst seed. And then, they saw their opponent._

_They saw their two hooded faces lined up against none other, than the Maple siblings. Silently, they couldn't help but think that placing them at number 2 rather than number one was what Charles Goodshow wanted all along; to help them defeat those who pose any sort of nuisance, annoyance, or threat to them._

_And Now… The Maple siblings were up next. It was their turn to meet the future champions of the SOLT._

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

_Ash looked at John, who nodded at him, knowing this was the end of the battle. The Next Move's they used would end the fight. Ash called his combination first. "Charizard! Use Flamethrower into an Ancient Power, Then Swoop in with Steel Wing! Give it everything you got!" John cried. "Jolteon! Use Pin Missile and follow it up with a Thunderbolt! Right after, Go in with Return! Let's finish this!"_

_Charizard formed a group of a dozen boulders and launched them Jolteon's way, then fired off a massive flamethrower, then concentrated every last ounce of energy it had into a steel wing and flew in. Jolteon's body glowed white as it fired off about 20 or so Missiles in the direction of Charizard, then focused a thunderbolt and shot it towards Charizard as well. Jolteon then broke out into a sprint and it's whole body glowed white._

_The Rocks and the Missiles connected with one another, creating a group of small explosions. It was obvious that the two moves had cancelled one another out. The flamethrower collided with the electric type move and each one fought for dominance before the flamethrower barely cut through the electric type move. Jolteon saw it racing towards him and ducked to avoid it, but got clipped by the hot flames and making it cry in pain. However, this did not stop it from continuing it's sprint towards its target._

_Charizard saw it's opponent and flew towards Jolteon, while Jolteon leapt up to collide with the dragon. And that was when it happened. Charizard lost concentration. He winced in midair and static filled his body. It lost the steel wing and Jolteon roared its name as it plowed into Charizard. The dust and smoke covered the entire length of the field. Ash's cape blew backwards while John's did the same. When the explosion stopped and dust settled, they could hardly believe their eyes._

_There were both Pokémon, still standing. Ash couldn't believe it, and John's mouth was slightly ajar. Both Pokémon looked at one another weakly, knowing the end was near. Then, as if it had been planned out, Charizard fell face-first onto the ground and Jolteon collapsed on the battlefield after its knees gave way. Ash and John were stunned into silence._

_The entire battle… ended in a draw._

_They stayed like that for a few more seconds, taking in what they just saw. They suddenly burst out laughing. "That… was… AWESOME!" Ash laughed merrily._

_Present…_

Ash moaned under his breath. "Remind me how Gary convinced us to do this when we SPECIFICALLY told him that we didn't feel like taking on such an important role in the Legion?" John answered back quietly. "Because this could lead us to something very important in Team Rocket… Now quit talking…"

The two currently found themselves stalking through a very… unusual place. According to Gary, the kidnappers of Brittney Jones had placed her in the caverns of Cerulean Cave, and they would be waiting for them once they arrived. However, they were not aware if it was a trap of not, so, Gary asked for the assistance of two trained AuraMancers for help. As much as Ash and John didn't like the idea of it, there was a rumor that many young women had gone missing in Cerulean Cave from unknown enemies.

In fact, the FOLT had almost not been built in Cerulean City because of said issue. Nobody dared go inside the cavern in fear of never coming back. However, Mr. Goodshow did not believe the dreaded rumors of Cerulean Cave, and built the Facility anyway. Most people not native from Cerulean City did not know of the rumors, and most locals intended to keep it like that. Cerulean's waterfront brought in so much tourism that it was the largest source of income for Cerulean City as a whole.

Therefore, if it was to be blocked off or quarantined for any reason, nobody would come back. They needed to ensure there was no threat. However, if the townspeople received confirmation that the vanishing girls was in fact true, the town would riot, and the city council would shut down the waterfront.

So, as Ash and John became more aware of the situation at hand, they realized they were not only saving Brittney, but also Cerulean's Economy as a whole. So, they decided that they HAD to go… regardless of how much they disliked Misty Waterflower.

"Eye's on the money boys, you gotta sweep through and check to make sure this is the place." A voice said through earpieces both of them wore. Gary, Charles, and Keeghan were watching and listening to their every move as well, in case Brittney really wasn't there. Gary had left LOS HQ in charge under one of his raider leaders, a woman named Trisha O'Rourke. She was elite in combat and had worked her way up through the ranks and gained much respect from her peers. The reason she was in charge was because the Legion was doing everything in their power to safely get Brittney back from Rocket. So, the Legion rightly or wrongly had their best field agents out and ready. Porter had Razzo tied up behind his arms, to make it seem like they had captured and tortured him. Thankfully, the bruise Gary had left on Daniel's cheek made it extremely believable that he was, in fact beaten up, and not secretly found out to be an informant against Rocket.

They continued to quietly stalk through the cave until the ground began to lightly shake. Ash gasped lightly when two Dugtrio emerged from the ground and cried out, ready to fight. John didn't notice it, but something was off about the two. Ash, however, did.

"Feraligator, come out quick and use Aqua Tail!" John called. The gator roared and immediately began charging up a powerful water type move and then smashed the two helpless ground types aside, knocking the two Pokémon out instantly. John muttered as he returned Feraligator. "Come on… we gotta keep moving. If Rocket is here… here's hoping they didn't hear that…" Ash looked at the two defeated Pokémon on the ground curiously but followed his friend deeper into the cave.

They found themselves fighting off many Pokémon along the way, and all of them were unusually… hostile. John had begun to pick up on it as well; something was off. He just couldn't seem to place his finger on what exactly was so off… but as they finally entered the main cavern, the pieces began to fall into place. The cloaked duo noticed a strange machine with giant metal arms dug firmly into the ground.

Before they could conjure up another thought, a voice was heard. "Well Well… if it isn't the Infamous Alpha and Omega…" The duo turned their eyes towards the metal machine and saw none other than Aaron Harley come out from behind it. "I'll be frank with you, I didn't expect you two to join the Legion, really I didn't." He said.

Ash and John watched carefully as he slowly walked towards them. He then held his hand out to Ash, and John eyed the gesture carefully. Ash silently looked at the hand, and then after a moment, firmly grasped it. "It's really a shame, you two would've been perfect for Team Rocket." The greasy haired man sighed sadly. "I mean that with total sincerity by the way, but that's not why you're here, and that's not why we chose to meet here."

John decided to be the first one of the two to speak. "You're usually an abnormal frequency throughout this cave to disturb any intruders, aren't you?" Aaron looked faintly surprised. "That kind of awareness is exactly what I want in every Team Rocket member. Yes, you hit it nearly perfectly actually, we knew that the Legion was more than capable of knocking off a few puny ground types, but what we didn't expect was for them to send you two. I See they must truly be serious on getting Ms. Jones back if that's the case… but what I don't see is Mr. Razzo… and she will be killed if you don't have him with you today…"

Ash questioned after a small moment, "You mentioned on the ransom note that we would know where to find you, how would we know that this is the place?"

Aaron nodded carefully and Ash and John saw about 6 grunts come out from behind the machine. They didn't appear to be hostile. Aaron smiled a bit and walked around slowly. "For you two, I'm not surprised you aren't aware, but what I am appalled by, is the lack of knowledge they've been feeding you…"

Ash and John calmly watched the man walk around. Gary watched from a secret camera that Ash was hiding in one of his pockets, and he began to lick his lips. Keeghan and Charles noticed this gesture and cocked their head slightly at him. Keeghan went back to watching the feed, but Charles was eyeing his leader carefully.

Harley stood in front of them calmly. "I'm a man of my word. But I need to know that you both are as well." John held firm. "We're not showing anything until we see Jones and her condition." Harley pursed his lips and paused for a brief moment. He then decided with three words. "As you Wish." He gestured to two of the rockets and they went behind the machine. The returned in just one moment to reveal a battered Brittney Jones. She was thrown onto the ground, dirt and gunk all over, clothes torn and blood dripping from her face. Her hands were tied behind her back as she hung her head, seemingly unable to even stand up.

Harley spoke firmly. "She is alive and well, and because she kept assaulting my grunts, I had to Zip tie her. Either way you look at it, I kept my end of the bargain. Now, where is Mr. Razzo? If he is not here, she will soon be gone as well… To a much different place that is." Ash and John turned to one another for a brief second before they calmly nodded, and Ash gave the signal for Porter to move in through the cave with Razzo by covering the camera for three seconds and then taking it off, as though he was silently conversing with John. Ash spoke. "Very Well. An LOS Agent of ours is bringing Mr. Razzo back now. It will only be a moment." Aaron accepted this answer with a curt nod of his own.

Meanwhile, back outside the cave, Daniel chuckled lightly as he looked at Gary with a faint smile. "Guess this may be the last time we see each other." Gary weakly nodded. "If you can't feed us any more information, I understand." Daniel replied. "I hope it won't come to that, but if it must it must." He sighed as Porter pushed him towards the hole that was the entrance to the cave. Keeghan called to him. "On the bright side, at least you get to see how hot she is!"

Gary turned to Keeghan with an angry glare, to which Keeghan chuckled nervously at his leader while Charles shook his head with a small grin on his face. As the two vanished into darkness, Gary said softly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Savior." Daniel, who could hear Gary's voice faintly from Porter's earpiece, said loudly so he could hear it, "Long Live the Legion."

Gary's eyes watered up somewhat, but then turned his attention back to the camera, where he saw Aaron conversing with his two friends. "How is Mr. Oak? I hope he's not too mad at me…" He said with a hint of sarcasm. Ash and John remained silent, knowing the less they conveyed, the less Rocket would know. Aaron didn't take long to catch up on this act and turned his back on the two. He clapped his hands together once and said. "Well, at least everything will be alright."

John didn't really take a notice to it, but Ash did, something was off about his voice. In that moment, he was too cheerful, something didn't seem right. Ash communicated telepathically with John. _"John, something is wrong here."_

John communicated back. _"What do you figure?"_

Ash sent. _"I don't know yet… just stay frosty."_

"_Always."_Came the reply.

Two more minutes passed and then finally, Porter appeared behind Ash and John with Razzo in tow. Aaron looked happy. "Mr. Razzo! Are you okay!? What did they do to you!?" He yelled when he noticed the bruise. Porter spoke business-like. "He didn't wanna say anything." Aaron bit his lip and then sighed. "Very Well, bring him over." Porter wasn't falling for it. "Nah ah ah, Nice try. We exchange at the same time, standing up, right next to each other."

Aaron paused before nodding. He walked over and grabbed Brittney from the grunts currently watching her. She managed to stumble down the stairs under his assistance as well, but still was unable to hold her head up. Daniel sighed as he knew the inevitable moment was coming. He noticed the girl was looking exceptionally defeated, but he still couldn't see exactly how attractive she was. Ash and John calmly watched Porter push Razzo to about two feet away from Brittney, who was still being held by Harley.

Meanwhile, back outside, everything was going according to plan. Gary was nodding to himself, thinking this was the right decision. He watched as he saw Porter firmly holding Razzo, and then saw Ash turn towards Brittney. He couldn't believe how much abuse she had taken, and how defeated she looked. However, for some odd reason, Gary couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

Harley said, "On the count of three, we push them. Is that good with you?" Porter said. "Sure. On your go." Daniel sighed as the switch was about to happen. John, who had been keenly eying for anything out of the ordinary, noticed something about Brittney. She appeared to have no strength in her body to even hold her head up, but he noticed her constantly moving with something behind her hands.

Harley said. "One."

Outside, the trio was watching the exchange nervously when Gary got a single text message from someone. He looked at it. It was from Trisha O'Rourke. The contents were extremely short, but when he saw it, it made him turn white.

**_S.O.S_**

Back inside, everything appeared to be normal. Porter still had a firm grip on Razzo, Harley was still calm, and John was still watching Brittney from under the hood, which shielded his eyes from being seen. Ash watched as Harley said, "Two…"

Gary immediately said into the earpiece. "LOS HQ is under attack. I repeat, LOS HQ is under attack."

Porter looked at Ash in a flash, shocked that their hideout had been discovered. Ash gritted his teeth, knowing that every moment Harley waited, it could mean more members of the Legion were being slaughtered, but also knew if he tried to speed up the moments, it could lead to casualties. Meanwhile, Daniel had heard Gary's words through the earpiece and paled. John was still watching Brittney closely. He saw her arm suddenly twitch. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a small step to his right to see around her, and didn't see anything on her arms, but couldn't see anything in her hands. And that was what made him pale.

Aaron had claimed her hands were ziptied.

Just before Daniel was about to be pushed, he looked at Brittney one last time, and saw her slowly raise her head. And what he saw made his eyes widen. Who this agent was made him realize what was happening. He saw not an unfamiliar face, but a familiar one. And that could only mean…

"Three!"

Daniel roared. "IT'S A TRAP!" In one motion, Harley shoved Jones, who flew towards Porter and Daniel in a flash. She threw her hands forward and revealed a short silver knife. In slow motion, she watched as she attempted to plunge the knife into Porter's heart, only to slice cleanly through John's cloak and straight into John's gut as he saved Porter from harm. The sound was nothing short of sickening. The sound of the knife plunging straight into his stomach sounded like nothing Ash had ever heard of. Ash could only watch in utter shock as his friend looked at the wound, and chuckled weakly before stumbling back before landing flat on his back, eyes staring into empty nothingness.

The sounds that followed were chaotic. Grunts were yelling and throwing out Pokémon, while Porter was leading Daniel back out of the tunnel. Aaron immediately ran back deeper into the cave, and Ash punched Brittney once in the face using Aura, knocking her out immediately. Ash watched as he saw the Pokémon line up against him.

Outside, Gary was roaring and charging into the cave with Charles and Keeghan hot on his heels. Ash had thought he would need help defeating his opponents, but what the grunts hadn't seen was Harley switch the machine so that all Pokémon would be unable to attack with a clear conscious while the cave, buying him time to escape.

As a result, all the Pokémon were firing off moves randomly. One of them was a Bronzong, a steel type native to the far away Sinnoh region. It fired a Hyper beam straight up into the top of the cave, and what resulted was horrifying. The whole top of the cave began to shake, and then rocks began to fall. It did not take Ash long to realize the cave was collapsing completely. He got knocked off his feet and stumbled back on the ground and watched in horror and as a giant boulder completely crushed Brittney's unconscious body, killing her instantly.

He then raced for his friend, who still had the gaping would from his chest. He desperately thought of a way out that was related to aura, but even he didn't think he could single-handedly save him and his friend from a collapsing cave.

As he prayed for a miracle, Arceus gave him one. Technically, three. "LET'S GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ash heard a voice shout over the chaos. He saw Gary, Keeghan, and Charles rush towards him. Ash threw John's left arm over his shoulder while Gary threw John's right over his shoulder as well. Charles led the way out past the crashing rocks while Keeghan followed behind them. They threw themselves out just as the boulders crashed down and totally sealed the rubble inside.

Ash got up slowly. "J-John?" He turned to his friend and realized he still wasn't moving. Ash immediately panicked. "John? JOHN!?" He immediately felt for a pulse, and began to cry as he felt none. He felt John's face, and he was stunned when it felt cold and lifeless. "No… No no no no NO!" He roared. "JOHN!" He began to try and use Aura life into John's body. To his terror, nothing changed. "O-Oh My God! No! You.. can't… go…" Ash whispered as he realized what had truly happened.

Gary grabbed Ash into a hug and Ash wept into his arms. Keeghan and Charles looked stunned. Porter and Daniel, who had arrived before them, watched the scene unfold and realized the unbelievable truth. Omega had saved them. Apparently, Omega's real name was John, and they were both realizing that Alpha and Omega had real names after all.

Ash still was in a state of shock and depression. He was gone. He was truly gone. His ally, his mentor, his best friend… was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Gary said that Ash should go home, and that he would take care of the LOS HQ, and Ash had the option of coming by and seeing the damage. Ash didn't even know what to do. He told the girls to come by, because he knew the more he kept it from them, the worse it would be.

The girls each took their respective flying Pokémon, with Skyla and Elesa sharing Swanna and Unfezeant. They landed outside Cerulean cave, outside of view from Ash's and John's current location. Ash, however, heard them land. He sighed sadly as he realized what a painful moment this was going to be. He slowly stood up and walked back to the caves entrance to where he heard them land.

Cynthia was the first to spot him. "Hey Love!" She called cheerfully. She jogged towards him and threw her arms around him, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. She felt as though Ash had lost all the life within him. She broke the kiss and noticed his eyes were bloodshot. She noticed that for the first time in a long time, Ash wasn't wearing his dark cloak in public. He looked as though his soul had been ripped out.

Jasmine noticed this and commented. "A-Ash? What's wrong?" She was confused to get no response from him, but saw him licking his lips. "…" Ash opened his mouth but no words got out.

Skyla blinked at his odd behavior before she noticed the inevitable topic that Ash was going to have to explain. "Where's John?" Elesa, who had been watching Ash closely, noticed Ash sigh and bite his lip, making her nervous. "Ash… where is he?" Jasmine watched him slowly murmur "I…I…I'm…" Jasmine's lip began to quiver. "Ash… where is John?" And that was when she noticed a figure lying on the cool sand in a white cloak on the beach behind him.

She took a step past Ash, and a single step for every second followed. She whispered. "No...No..." She saw the person and immediately a tidal wave of emotions flew through her. "No… No… NO NO NO!" She cried as she ran towards him. Jasmine fell onto the sand next to her lover and cried. "NO! Wake Up! John! Please!" Skyla had noticed Jasmine's behavior and looked around Ash to see what was wrong, and she immediately reacted. "Oh My God! John!" She too ran towards him and began weeping on his lifeless body.

Elesa turned away and began crying as she saw two of her best friends crying over their dead lover. Cynthia's hands were covering her mouth as her eyes threatened to unleash the tears that rapidly built up. Ash whispered. "He saved us. He sacrificed himself so we had a chance to live." Cynthia couldn't take it and began crying.

Skyla stroked John's hair and sobbed. "J-John! No! No No Nooooo!" She wept as tears trickled off her cheeks and onto his face. Jasmine was crying into his chest. "John! Come Back…" She whimpered and entwined her fingers into John's lifeless ones. "No…It's happening all over again…" She broke down completely after that sentence, and Skyla continued to run her hands through his hair, crying and pleading for him to stop, as though this was some sort of cruel joke.

The scene was too much for Ash, and his knees gave out from under him. To him, nothing mattered anymore. Winning the tournament, defeating Team Rocket, becoming a Champion, starting a family, nothing in the world mattered. He realized that the one thing that made him who he was had been engraved into his soul. And then, in one moment, his soul, his life had been ripped away from him. And he, no matter how strong of an Aura-wielder he was, was helpless to stop it.

Ash felt lifeless. For the rest of his life, he would be forever without that part of his soul.

**AN: … … … I shocked myself with my writing. Really, I did.**

**John was of course the Original Character (OC) from this story. But now, Ash will have to continue the tournament and fulfill their dream, on his own. But, will he summon the willpower to succeed? Will he find the strength to find Victory, or will he succumb to the Darkness that is spreading in his body?**

**Stay tuned for the next upload to find out.**

**ReignZ**


	36. Mutiny

**AN: Hey Guys, Welcome back to the story. Last Chapter was a rough one… and sad to say this one really won't be much better. This one is important nonetheless, it feels really weird typing this knowing what I did last chapter changed the entire story. By the way, I typed last chapter AFTER I made my post of saying it would be one of my pretyped chapters. Meaning, that chapter was not typed a long time ago. It was typed very recently. (Tough to explain obviously hahaha)**

**Either way, I killed off a main character. If you didn't see what happened, I would go back and read the entire chapter, because the recap I give will just be basic stuff. AGAIN: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ LAST CHAPTER, GO BACK AND DO SO. If you have already taken the time to read it, it was probably the most depressing chapter I've typed so far.**

**A lot of crying, a lot of sobbing, it was really negative. But now, the question is, what happens after? That's what this chapter is going to circle around.**

**If you're new, Please Review, Follow, and Favorite the story! Thanks Guys!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 36**

_LAST CHAPTER…_

_The cloaked duo noticed a strange machine with giant metal arms dug firmly into the ground._

_Before they could conjure up another thought, a voice was heard. "Well Well… if it isn't the Infamous Alpha and Omega…" The duo turned their eyes towards the metal machine and saw none other than Aaron Harley come out from behind it._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_He watched as he saw Porter firmly holding Razzo, and then saw Ash turn towards Brittney. He couldn't believe how much abuse she had taken, and how defeated she looked. However, for some odd reason, Gary couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong._

_Harley said, "On the count of three, we push them. Is that good with you?" Porter said. "Sure. On your go."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Outside, the trio was watching the exchange nervously when Gary got a single text message from someone. He looked at it. It was from Trisha O'Rourke. The contents were extremely short, but when he saw it, it made him turn white._

**_S.O.S_**

_Back inside, everything appeared to be normal. Porter still had a firm grip on Razzo, Harley was still calm, and John was still watching Brittney from under the hood, which shielded his eyes from being seen. Ash watched as Harley said, "Two…"_

_Gary immediately said into the earpiece. "LOS HQ is under attack. I repeat, LOS HQ is under attack."_

_Porter looked at Ash in a flash, shocked that their hideout had been discovered. Ash gritted his teeth, knowing that every moment Harley waited, it could mean more members of the Legion were being slaughtered, but also knew if he tried to speed up the moments, it could lead to casualties. Meanwhile, Daniel had heard Gary's words through the earpiece and paled. John was still watching Brittney closely. He saw her arm suddenly twitch. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a small step to his right to see around her, and didn't see anything on her arms, but couldn't see anything in her hands. And that was what made him pale._

_Aaron had claimed her hands were ziptied._

_Just before Daniel was about to be pushed, he looked at Brittney one last time, and saw her slowly raise her head. And what he saw made his eyes widen. Who this agent was made him realize what was happening. He saw not an unfamiliar face, but a familiar one. And that could only mean…_

"_Three!"_

_Daniel roared. "IT'S A TRAP!"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Ash got up slowly. "J-John?" He turned to his friend and realized he still wasn't moving. Ash immediately panicked. "John? JOHN!?" He immediately felt for a pulse, and began to cry as he felt none. He felt John's face, and he was stunned when it felt cold and lifeless. "No… No no no no NO!" He roared. "JOHN!" He began to try and use Aura life into John's body. To his terror, nothing changed. "O-Oh My God! No! You.. can't… go…" Ash whispered as he realized what had truly happened._

_Gary grabbed Ash into a hug and Ash wept into his arms. Keeghan and Charles looked stunned. Porter and Daniel, who had arrived before them, watched the scene unfold and realized the unbelievable truth. Omega had saved them. Apparently, Omega's real name was John, and they were both realizing that Alpha and Omega had real names after all._

_Ash still was in a state of shock and depression. He was gone. He was truly gone. His ally, his mentor, his best friend… was gone._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Present…_

Ash was paused, looking at the giant double steel doors that had once been the main entrance to the LOS HQ, now blown totally off its hinges. Ash walked in and down the stairs to the HQ, and what he saw stunned him. Everything had been destroyed. Everything. Computers were blown up, papers lied on the ground everywhere, it was utter chaos.

What made Ash shudder the most was when he saw the number of bodies that loitered the ground. People were seen lying everywhere, blood gashing from their bodies, some missing body parts. Ash couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey." A voice said. Ash turned to see Keeghan walking up to him.

"What… Happened…" Ash breathed. Keeghan sighed as he gave a report. "Rocket found the HQ somehow. They prepared a massive assault and unleashed it when the exchange was going on, knowing a good amount of agents would be out on exchange duty. They knew our every move, and when they got here, they took everyone by surprise. Almost everyone is…" He hesitated. "…Dead."

Ash bit his lip in sadness, fearing to know how many lives were lost. Keeghan gestured that Ash should follow him.

They entered a dark hallway, where they saw a figure hunched over something. As Ash got closer, he realized it was Gary. He was staring over the figure of a young Asian girl in her early twenties. She was quite attractive. Keeghan murmured to Ash. "Trisha O'Rourke. She got killed trying to protect everyone else that attempted to make an escape." Her eyes, like John's, were staring into nothingness. Gary held his head in shame before he made a sign of the cross, then banged his chest once with his right arm, making the LOS salute, then closed her eyes with two fingers.

Gary saw Ash and flicked his head in the direction of a conference room. Ash and Keeghan followed Gary in and Gary shut the door behind him. Ash saw Porter, Daniel, and Charles all sitting there waiting for them. They all took a seat and there was moment of silence. Nobody moved, breathed, or looked around at others to see what they were doing. Gary was the first to speak.

"The HQ is officially busted. We've lost half of our entire team in HQ." Gary spoke grimly. He sighed and continued what he knew. "Looks like Rocket decided to go attack head on. They blew the doors clean off its hinges and just rushed the base. Pokémon were everywhere from what the survivors told me, and there was nothing most of them could do. Trisha and many of the other agents here bought the rest time by fighting the Pokémon but they were completely outnumbered. I did a data scan using a hidden computer in the basement of this HQ, and thankfully, it appears as though nothing was stolen."

Charles questioned. "So they don't have access to our intel." Gary then said something that made everyone's eyes widen in horror. "They don't have it… but neither do we." Daniel asked him. "What do you mean?" Gary answered. "What I mean is that they chose to completely wipe all of our computers, then destroy all the info they had on us. We have nothing on them anymore. We have no tech, we have no personnel, we are starting from scratch."

The crew of 6 looked amongst one another. Ash sighed. "Then why don't we begin with this, how did Rocket find the base, and what exactly happened?"

Daniel sighed. "I know exactly what happened." The remaining five looked over at him. "I had no idea what was going to happen until I saw Ms. Jones. I realized what was going to happen to you all and I acted." Gary questioned. "What do you mean, you didn't know what was going to happen until you saw her?" Daniel looked hard at Gary. "Look… this may be tough to understand… but…" He hesitated then let it out.

"Your LOS Agent Brittney Jones is an undercover double agent of Team Rocket." A gasp went up from the room. "W-wha…What?" Keeghan said in a state of shock. Daniel looked amongst the stunned room. "Did you all just expect her to be in a trance from being tortured, or did u think that because she tried to attack you it was just because they were going to kill her anyway?"

Ash immediately pushed it. "What's your proof that she was a double agent?" Daniel spoke calmly. "Do you remember when you asked me why I fled Cerulean? Do you recall my response?" Porter said. "You said it was because…" he gasped. "… because an agent of Rocket came! Was that Agent…" Daniel solemnly nodded. "It was Jones."

Ash murmured as he began to place pieces together. "So Jones came to you and told you to flee, and then she pretended to chase after you so it seemed as though she was an honest LOS agent doing her work, but she had to report it otherwise it would arouse suspicion. Then, when Gary secretly called in reinforcements from Violet town…"

Daniel nodded. "I got arrested. When she got word of my capture, she knew she had to get me back for the sake of Team Rocket, unaware that I was Savior, but at the same time, I had never seen her during the chase as an LOS Agent, so I was unaware of her loyalties."

Gary stood up carefully and began pacing the room calmly. Everyone watched as their leader walked around, taking in the analyzation of the past events. "So, your identity of savior was kept secret, while her identity of a Rocket Agent was kept secret. Then, when you came here for interrogation, she devised a plan that would end the LOS once and for all…" Gary murmured.

Keeghan continued, placing piece after piece of the very disorienting puzzle together. "She went back to Rocket, told them the plan, and faked the ransom letter. Because Razzo had no contact with Rocket HQ after we arrested him, he had no idea what was going to happen."

Porter continued. "They set the exchange knowing that how much Gary valued Brittney as a member of the Legion he would probably send an Army to get her back. And therefore…" Gary softly spoke as realization dawned on him. "She knew I would leave the LOS lightly reinforced…"Ash continued. "And therefore vulnerable to attack… While we made the exchange! It all fits!"

Charles said. "So for the exchange, all Harley had to do was safely get Razzo on his side, because as far as he knew, Daniel was a loyal Team Rocket member that was extremely highly ranked and decorated. Once Daniel was back on his side of the turf, he would shove Brittney over at the same time, and when Porter wasn't really paying attention…"

Ash finished. "She would stab him… Then the grunts would quickly call out Pokémon while Razzo, Jones, and Harley made their escapes." Keeghan cut in. "But, she didn't expect us to catch onto the LOS Raid, making it increasingly obvious that something was wrong, she also didn't expect us to realize it was a ruse."

Daniel finished. "And to wrap it up, she expected that I would go along with the trick once I saw she was the LOS agent, as I was unaware of her status in the LOS prior, but if she had known I was savior, I wouldn't be here right now. She had probably already fed all the information on Savior to Harley at that point, and I'd be dead."

Gary took it all in and said softly. "Good God… if everything had gone according to plan… She really would've eliminated the entire Legion in one veil swoop… maybe we should consider ourselves fortunate…" Ash told him. "Gary. None of this was your fault. You hear me? NONE OF IT."

Gary looked over to Ash but before he could say anything, Charles cut him off. "Hold it. I want to know something. Harley said you weren't being truthful, why? What are you hiding?" Ash and everyone else watched Gary keenly and suspiciously, wondering if their bonified leader was up to something. Gary sighed. "Look, I won't lie, there are some things I haven't told you all, but I promise it doesn't harm any of you directly…"

Porter cut in. "But what does it do to OTHERS?" Gary opened his mouth, then bit his lip carefully. "Well?" Porter said. Gary hesitated then spoke. "L-Look… You need to understand that there are things I can't talk about…" Ash was watching the scene unfold, and knew something was going to happen, and he had to put a stop to it, but foul fortune struck again.

Charles spoke. "If you won't tell us everything, then you must not trust us." Keeghan stood up. "And if you don't trust us, we don't trust YOU." Porter and Charles stood up as well, then Ash did too, but for a different reason. "Guys! Hold it! Can you blame Gary? Look at the codes he and Daniel secretly communicated with! How could he have given that type of information to anyone?"

Keeghan argued. "But we're trustworthy!"

Ash fired back. "You all thought Brittney was trustworthy." That made everyone stop what they were doing. The five other men in the room watched Ash, but did not move a muscle. Ash glared at each and every one of the three that was in the process of leaving the room. "How dare you walk out on your leader! All he's ever done for you is protected you with his life, and now because one of his most trusted leaders betrayed him, you're going to walk out on him? You're all disgraceful!"

Keeghan held his head in shame, while Charles bit his lip. Porter, however, held firm. "I don't care. If there's something we ought to know, I want to know it. If not, I'm out." Charles looked on at Porter, then back at Gary, then back at Porter. He hesitated slowly before making his decision. "I…I have to agree with Porter." Charles stood right next to Porter before glancing at the young man with a buzz cut. "Keeghan, what say you? Who do you side with?"

Keeghan looked at Porter and Charles, who stood firmly side by side. He then turned to Daniel and Gary, who were sitting next to one another, calmly watching the situation. In the end, he looked to the last other person in the room; Ash. He looked at the cloaked figure known as Alpha. Silently, Ash gave him his recommendation.

Keeghan turned to Gary and Daniel. "Guys… I'm sorry." Gary pursed his lips a little. "… For demanding information from you." Keeghan looked at Charles and Porter. "You guys are nuts. If Gary says he can't say it, I believe him. I trust him, I always have." Keeghan took a seat next to Daniel, and Ash followed suit. Porter frowned at this. "I won't follow a single order from you until you tell me what you know and not telling."

"That makes two of us." Charles crossed his arms tightly. Gary was a little surprised. They had taken the Oath of the Legion, and they should know what was about to happen to them if they didn't get what they wanted and Gary didn't bend to their orders. "You do know you'd be violating the code of the LOS… and you know the penalty for this." The two men didn't break a sweat, seemingly determined to get information.

Gary looked into Porter's eyes. He saw nothing but anger in them, as though Gary himself had been working against them this entire time, and saw him as the reason the Legion had been crippled. Ash muttered quietly to Keeghan. "What is the penalty Gary is talking about?" He saw Keeghan shaking slightly, as though something terrible was about to happen. Gary continued slowly. "You won't follow a single order from me… just because of something that Harley said?" Charles nodded and said. "You got that right Oak, we're done with this "Keep us in the dark" shit. I'm not doing a single thing for you until you let us in on everything in the Legion."

Gary replied. "You won't have to. You're dismissed." Porters jaw dropped. Charles had a stunned look on his face. He sputtered. "W-wha… what did you say?" Gary looked indifferent. "You heard me. Get the hell out." Porter immediately began to backtrack. "Whoa hold up! We've just lost more than half of our entire team and you want to terminate two of your best agent's?! Are you nuts!?" He opened his mouth again to speak but Gary cut him off.

"No no nononono… if I heard you correctly I just heard you say OUR… you're no longer permitted in the LOS. Get out of my sight. If you make one more move towards me, I will attack." Gary growled. Charles, who seemingly hadn't heard him, pleaded with Gary, knowing their bluff had been called out, "Sir! Please! We're sorry!" Gary opened a pokeball, revealing Mewtwo. He stood up.

"I said… Get… OUT!" He snapped his fingers and Mewtwo unleashed Psystrike on the two men. Porter began screaming in agony as the attack began shredding his body. Charles screamed as he was torn to pieces by the attack. The remaining people in the LOS heard the screams and were stunned to see two of their best agents dying right in front of them. After a minute of pain, Charles had died of heart failure, and Porter was just barely breathing. He saw Gary stand over him. "After all this time… you don't trust me?" Gary whispered. Porter couldn't speak, he was in so much pain. "After All This Time, YOU DON'T TRUST ME!? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!?" Gary roared.

"HOW!" He punched Porter in the face, making blood fly everywhere. "CAN!" He punched him again perfectly in the nose, making it break instantly. "YOU!" He repeatedly socked him in the face again and again for each word.

"NOT!" "TRUST!" "MEEEEEEEEE!?" He punched him over and over again until finally, he grabbed Porter by his coat, pulling him off the ground, then sent a right hook perfectly across his cheek. Porter hit the ground, never to get up again. Gary whispered softly. "That… is the penalty for mutiny… and this is what happens to traitors of the code." Gary looked down at the carnage. Charles' body was totally unidentifiable. Porter was barely still looking human. He looked at his hands, and saw them caked with blood. He clenched his fists. He realized what he had to do.

He looked back into the room, and saw Keeghan with a shocked look on his face. Daniel looked a little shaken up, and Ash was silently in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Gary had just killed Porter and Charles… Murdered them in cold blood. And that, in front of his entire LOS crew! Well, the ones who survived anyway. Gary had to make a speech.

"Everyone! Gather around." The remaining LOS agents gathered around nervously. Ash, Keeghan, and Daniel watched warily. "This past day is one you won't forget, one that ANY of us can never forget. I've been your leader for quite some time, however long that may be. I put you all in danger yesterday and for that much… my deepest apologies. It is my fault and entirely mine of all the deaths that occurred yesterday in this very facility, and before I make my main announcement, you all deserve to know the truth that I discovered yesterday at the exchange point."

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "The reason this attack came was because Brittney Jones was a traitor, a double agent working for Team Rocket." A chorus of gasps and murmurs rang throughout the room, whispers flooding through in cascades. "Many lives have been lost due to my actions. You all may have heard of the cloaked duo known as Alpha and Omega… and you must know that Omega sacrificed himself to save as many as he could yesterday, and he died defending the legion, even though it was so unfamiliar to him."

"That kind of heroism takes a special kind of man to sacrifice himself for a cause he barely knew. But, he truly was a hero." Gary paused and looked around. "The Legion is not done, and we are not finished. However, there is no doubt that this facility is compromised, and there is no doubt that the longer we remain here, the more vulnerable we become… And so it is at this time that I announce the official Legion of Stealth Headquarters to be relocated to Violet City."

"And… in such… I am no longer your leader." The crowd gasped again. "As your leader here for the final time, I order you all to relocate one by one to Violet. There you will search for someone nicknamed "Code Wiseman." Once you locate him, you will find your new roles there. Tell him what you specialized in here at HQ. I have already talked with him, and he has agreed. If you choose to leave the legion because of this event, I trust you won't speak of this organization, as your oath you took to enter is still greatly in effect. But… you must listen to this. All my time here, you must know this, I have always devoted every fiber of my being to this organization, and I trust that you all have as well. This won't be the last of me, but… you must trust in me that this works out… can you promise me that you trust in me?" The audience was silent. Gary looked amongst the crowd of slightly over a hundred.

"I trust you." It was a bearded man in his late 50's from the looks of it. "I've been working here for years and you've never given me a reason to never trust you." Gary smiled. And then, one by one, people began cheering in response, giving their trust to their longtime leader.

"Thank you… thank you all. I will be in communication with wiseman, and now, one last time, LONG LIVE THE LEGION!" He roared. "LONG LIVE THE LEGION!" The crowd yelled back before banging their chests once in salute. Gary walked back into the room before saying softly. "Daniel, Keeghan, and Alpha. I'd like to ask a favor from you two."

"Name it." Daniel stated.

"I want you all to remain in Cerulean." There were a few surprised looks in the room. "I have a few safehouses here stocked to the brim with everything you need, I'm going to stay as well. We need to continue running operations, but, we only have the lot of us… what do you say?"

Keeghan thought a moment before grinning. "I'm in." Daniel nodded. "I can never return to Rocket with Harley knowing my loyalty to the Legion, you have my word." Gary looked at Ash. Gary could still see the pain in Ash's eyes from losing his best friend. Ash nodded.

Gary nodded at them, then looked down at the mangled corpses of his two victims, unsure if he truly made a good decision. He had warned them twice. They hadn't listened. They didn't trust him. After all those missions, all the times, they didn't trust him. And if they didn't trust him, he didn't trust them. And therefore, they should be exterminated. The code stated that should a member of the Legion be untrustworthy in the eyes of their superiors, they have the right to take drastic action.

And as wrong as it looked on the outside, it made sense on the inside.

**AN: Hopes are falling, The Death Toll is rising. Brittney Jones tricked them all. In one day, Gary lost half his personnel in LOS HQ, Omega (John), and killed Porter and Charles out of anger, rage, and fear of mutiny.**

**Was Gary too Harsh? What would you have done if someone threatened you like that if they demanded to know your secrets? Would you have said no? Would you have caved in? I hope you wouldn't have killed them, but it's a fanfiction.**

**Next Chapter is the Burial. (Or at least should be.) Go out and buy your tissue boxes fellas, there's a sobstorm coming in hot, and you best be ready for it.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**ReignZ**


	37. A Proper Sendoff

**AN: Hey Guys, Welcome to Chapter 37 of Ten Minutes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, but I don't expect it to be all too long of one. This chapter, nonetheless, is very important, as all chapters play a vital role in the story.**

**To Recap the last two chapters… well… It's been a ride of emotions for poor Ash. In just two chapters, LOS HQ Was attacked and abandoned, He watched Porter and Charles get killed by none other than Gary Oak himself after they threatened to leave the LOS and break their sacred code, Brittney Jones was a double agent for Rocket, and to top it all off, he watched his best friend and mentor, John Stamkos, die right in front of him as a result of Brittney Jones' betrayal.**

**Ash is in a world of hurt right now, but, with the elimination rounds of the tourney looming, how will he be able to pull himself together before he must single-handedly defeat the Maple siblings while still suffering from all the losses he's just had?**

**Keep Reading to find out. Enjoy the chapter, this is a sad one.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 37**

_LAST CHAPTER… (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, MAKE SURE YOU DO!)_

_Gary took it all in and said softly. "Good God… if everything had gone according to plan… She really would've eliminated the entire Legion in one veil swoop… maybe we should consider ourselves fortunate…"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_That makes two of us." Charles crossed his arms tightly. Gary was a little surprised. They had taken the Oath of the Legion, and they should know what was about to happen to them if they didn't get what they wanted and Gary didn't bend to their orders. "You do know you'd be violating the code of the LOS… and you know the penalty for this." The two men didn't break a sweat, seemingly determined to get information._

_Gary looked into Porter's eyes. He saw nothing but anger in them, as though Gary himself had been working against them this entire time, and saw him as the reason the Legion had been crippled. Ash muttered quietly to Keeghan. "What is the penalty Gary is talking about?" He saw Keeghan shaking slightly, as though something terrible was about to happen. Gary continued slowly. "You won't follow a single order from me… just because of something that Harley said?" Charles nodded and said. "You got that right Oak, we're done with this "Keep us in the dark" shit. I'm not doing a single thing for you until you let us in on everything in the Legion."_

_Gary replied. "You won't have to. You're dismissed." Porters jaw dropped. Charles had a stunned look on his face. He sputtered. "W-wha… what did you say?" Gary looked indifferent. "You heard me. Get the hell out." Porter immediately began to backtrack. "Whoa hold up! We've just lost more than half of our entire team and you want to terminate two of your best agent's?! Are you nuts!?" He opened his mouth again to speak but Gary cut him off._

"_No no nononono… if I heard you correctly I just heard you say OUR… you're no longer permitted in the LOS. Get out of my sight. If you make one more move towards me, I will attack." Gary growled. Charles, who seemingly hadn't heard him, pleaded with Gary, knowing their bluff had been called out, "Sir! Please! We're sorry!" Gary opened a pokeball, revealing Mewtwo. He stood up._

"_I said… Get… OUT!" He snapped his fingers and Mewtwo unleashed Psystrike on the two men. Porter began screaming in agony as the attack began shredding his body. Charles screamed as he was torn to pieces by the attack. The remaining people in the LOS heard the screams and were stunned to see two of their best agents dying right in front of them. After a minute of pain, Charles had died of heart failure, and Porter was just barely breathing. He saw Gary stand over him. "After all this time… you don't trust me?" Gary whispered. Porter couldn't speak, he was in so much pain. "After All This Time, YOU DON'T TRUST ME!? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!?" Gary roared._

"_HOW!" He punched Porter in the face, making blood fly everywhere. "CAN!" He punched him again perfectly in the nose, making it break instantly. "YOU!" He repeatedly socked him in the face again and again for each word._

"_NOT!" "TRUST!" "MEEEEEEEEE!?" He punched him over and over again until finally, he grabbed Porter by his coat, pulling him off the ground, then sent a right hook perfectly across his cheek. Porter hit the ground, never to get up again. Gary whispered softly. "That… is the penalty for mutiny… and this is what happens to traitors of the code." Gary looked down at the carnage. Charles' body was totally unidentifiable. Porter was barely still looking human. He looked at his hands, and saw them caked with blood. He clenched his fists. He realized what he had to do._

_Present…_

The FOLT (Facility of Legendary Tournaments) was being prepared. Prepared for what you ask? The Elimination rounds of the tournament. It was finally here, this was where the strong would survive, and the weaker would perish. There would be so much popularity and "hype" around the tournament, the crowd would be roaring along with the moves, and best of all, the payday would certainly be worth it. With all these added up, nobody was as happy as one old man with a long gray beard.

Mr. Goodshow couldn't believe how fast the tournament had passed. The publicity was truly something else, and it always left him smiling. Sure, there had been incidents with Team Rocket, but thankfully and oddly, the last few weeks had been quiet for some reason. Hope that they had decided to hang up the gig, at least in Cerulean City, was high for Mr. Goodshow.

However, in one day, the reason why Team Rocket had been so dormant with activities to hurt the tournament revealed itself, just not in the way Mr. Goodshow wanted, nor expected. He had been watching the grounds crew manage the battlefield and prepare multiple ones for the various upcoming battles. He was looking forward to the matches, and was currently watching the early morning maintenance up in his personal VIP box, waiting for his scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and maple bacon to come for his morning breakfast.

After waiting for what seemed like hours but was only in fact a short ten minutes, he heard the door open behind him. He didn't look backwards but responded. "Thank Goodness! Breakfast finally ready? Good because I'm…" He turned around and stopped short when he saw a cloaked black figure standing there. Mr. Goodshow may have accidentally crapped his pants, but thankfully, he knew who this man was, not by his codename, but by his real one.

"Ash! You scared the hell out of me!" Goodshow gasped holding his hand over his chest as though he was suffering from a heart attack. Ash chuckled and lowered his hood. "Sorry Old Man. Mind if I take a seat?" Mr. Goodshow nodded and gestured to the open sofa next to him. "Please do."

Ash locked the door quietly, but made sure Mr. Goodshow could see it so it wouldn't arouse suspicion Ash sat down calmly and allowed his body to succumb to the relaxing sensation of the sofa. Mr. Goodshow eyed Ash warily. "So what brings you here Ash? Something tells me you didn't just wanna stop by to mooch off my morning Hashbrowns…" He said with a small chuckle. Ash acted mock sad. "Awww dangit! So close!" He smiled a little as Mr. Goodshow laughed. Ash's voice became soft and serious. "No, the reason I'm here is to ask a very important question regarding the tournament."

Mr. Goodshow expected something about statistics or ruling but what Ash asked him made his eyes widen in surprise. "Is there any rule about being REQUIRED to participate with two people per side?" Charles Goodshow was running through the possible options of what may have happened in his head, and no matter what he thought, there was only one thing that all the outcomes had in common: They were not good outcomes at all.

Mr. Goodshow asked nervously. "Why are you asking this? What happened to John?" Ash bit his lip and looked around carefully before whispering sadly. "Rocket… killed him." Ash winced a little as he said this, even just saying it out loud made him tear up. Ash watched Goodshow's eyes widen in shock and then saw his shoulders sag sadly. "Oh my… Ash… I'm so sorry… when did this happen?"

Ash felt tears brimming in his eyes. "L-less… Less than two days ago. It was an ambush and John sacrificed…" Ash paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "… sacrificed himself to save me." It wasn't totally true, because the main person John had intended to save was Porter. How ironic and demoralizing it was to Ash, knowing Porter would be killed the very next day either way. Ash remembered having to release all of John's Pokémon, only to show them that their master had passed away.

He had never seen so many Pokémon cry. Every single one of them had cried and cried, knowing their loving owner was gone. Jolteon had cried amongst the most, rightfully so, being with John since the very beginning. Delveon, however, seemingly had been dealt the most crushing blow of all. The man who saved her life was gone forever now, and she felt more defeated than she ever felt in her life. She saw the peaceful look in his eyes and wished she could be with him, and then broke down crying.

Ash had to look away from the dramatic scene so he didn't start crying himself. However, he knew that John would want his Pokémon to know the truth about him, if he were to pass away, so Ash knew he was making the right decision. The vision faded for Ash, bringing him back one again with the Shadows of Legends Tournament creator himself; Mr. Charles Goodshow.

Mr. Goodshow looked deflated. "You two had been keeping Rocket busy, hadn't you? There were reports of Alpha and Omega helping to stop the treacherous Operation Southpaw, seems like they were true." Mr. Goodshow stood up and looked outside his window to the battlefield below him. Ash watched the older man pace around carefully, seemingly debating about what he should do about the situation. "Ash, normally… I can't allow you to battle by yourself. The rules I made were public and therefore cannot be changed." Ash paled and just as he opened his mouth to argue, Mr. Goodshow held up a hand. "HOWEVER, due to the circumstances, I will make the change personally that you are permitted to battle by yourself with two of your own Pokémon at once."

The look of relief that flashed on Ash's face was imminent. He smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you… THANK YOU!" He grasped Mr. Goodshow and hugged him tightly. Mr. Goodshow grasped back and said to him. "Ash?" Ash broke the manly hug and looked at him. "You win this. Not just for John's sake, but for your own." Mr. Goodshow gave a small smile.

Ash nodded once sadly, then pulled his hood down and walked out of the room after unlocking the door. Mr. Goodshow noticed his breakfast food was lying down on a tray outside the door. He felt one of the hashbrowns and said cheerfully. "Still warm!" He closed the door shut.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ash found himself standing on an unusual spot. He was wearing his dark cloak that represented the almighty Alpha, one of the most feared trainers in the Shadows of Legends Tournament. Ash knew that people feared him and his unusually canny style of battle, however, now, he knew that he must journey without his partner the rest of the way. His head was looking down with his eyes closed, deep in thought, deep in prayer. He focused on finding his fallen friends aura, knowing it was somewhere in heaven. What puzzled him was that it was not there. He could not sense it. What had happened to John? As his brain was running quickly through the options, he felt someone gently stroke his thumb.

He looked up and saw Cynthia weakly smiling at him. He saw that everyone was there, Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla, Jasmine, Gary, and even Daniel and Keeghan from the old Legion. They all had their arms extended and hands entwined with the person on their right and left. They had created a small circle, and what they created a circle around would make anyone shudder. It was John, the knife wound cleaned, but white outfit still on, and therefore the blood spatter still remaining on his chest.

Ash saw Skyla's eyes start to water and she lowered her head and covered her eyes to prevent tears from escaping. Jasmine looked devastated and she had a forlorn look on her face and in her eyes, as though all the life had been sucked out of her body. The veil that covered her face managed to conceal most of her emotions, but not all of them. Ash was the first to speak.

"John… told me that how Auramancers are supposed to be sent on to the afterlife from this world is by the ocean. It's said that they float on water, and that Arceus claims their bodies to forever live in his heaven." Ash looked at his fallen friend and knew he was never going to be the same. "I think… its best to say what we think about him; proper words is the proper goodbye."

Daniel nodded and began. "John… I'll admit, I didn't know you for long in the short days that they were. What I do know is that you believed in the Legion, and you believed in sacrificing yourself to save others. That is the definition of nobility, and it's my job to make sure that nobility isn't wasted. Thank you… thank you for your sacrifice." He said softly before banging his chest once in salute.

Keeghan looked around, and since nobody spoke, took the initiative to go next. "Though I knew you longer than Daniel, I didn't know you personally. All I did know was that you were Omega, the man willing to sign up for a cause he barely knew about just shortly before he was willing to sacrifice himself to save someone he had met only shortly before as well. If that isn't true honor, I don't know what is. John, may you forever rest in peace, you've earned it." He banged once on his chest as well.

Gary bit his lip then started. "John, I've known you for a decent amount of time. Not years, but months enough. I remember when I saw you two in Southpaw, and I knew Ash was lucky to have someone like you watching over his back. You didn't just teach him how to be an Auramancer, you didn't just travel with him, you taught him the true meaning of friendship. You taught him things nobody else could because there isn't anybody else like you that means that much to him. And because you sacrificed yourself to save others, you've taught him one final lesson. And while we may never know what that lesson is, we remember you for the person you are, and the noble actions you made." He banged his chest once as well.

On this cue, small footsteps were heard behind them, but Ash could immediately tell who it was by his aura. It was John's Pokémon, all of them, well, the smaller ones anyway. Jolteon saw his master and knew what they were doing. He slowly padded over to his owner and whimpered quietly "Jolteee…" He gently licked John's forehead then sat down at his masters side tears silently falling from its eyes and landing on its cheeks.

The scene was becoming too much for Elesa and she began crying into Cynthia's arms softly, who tried to comfort her. Elesa knew if she ever lost Ash she would lose her entire life, she couldn't be in a world without him. Cynthia too felt the same way. Ash was her entire world. And they also knew Jasmine and Skyla felt the same about John, and that could only mean their entire lives had ended. Jasmine was crying lightly but then began talking.

"J-John… I… I… o-oh my god I miss you! I miss you so much!" She sniffed a few times before continuing. "I'll never forget the times where you pranked Ash, or the countless hours of us cuddling on the couch next to the fire. The best moments were the ones where we always made it last, but the moment we met was my favorite at all… I'll never lose the image of the time I first saw you, I was shocked. I had never seen someone so amazing, so handsome, so polite and dashing, you were my everything." She cried before wiping her eyes with her arm. "T-these years with you have been the best years of my life… and I wouldn't have traded them for anything! Wh-wherever you are John, I hope you're happy, and I hope you'll wait for me." She lost all control and broke down crying uncontrollably, just barely being able to keep her noise down. Skyla too was crying, and Ash saw that the two probably wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

Ash sighed as he saw most of the group looking at him, knowing that this was his moment. He began softly. "John, when I first started my journey, I looked at my stop watch. That is a moment I'll never be able to forget, because I had planned to leave Pallet ten minutes earlier than I had actually been able to."

He briefly paused and then continued. "Looking back on that day, I realize I wouldn't go back and change those minutes for anything in the world. Those minutes allowed me to meet you. Those minutes were what allowed me to access my potential, and it's all thanks to you. Without you, there wouldn't be this "me." You were always the humorous one, cracking jokes, pulling pranks, always keeping the party going. It was always lively, just how I loved it. And to be honest, I miss those days more than ever right now." Ash didn't even notice everyone now looking at him, he was too lost in thought. "To be honest, had Arceus told me that I would… outlive you… I wouldn't have believed him. It was always me taking the riskier path, and you taking the wiser one…"

He pause lightly as tears slowly began to form in his eyes. "But now… you're gone, up to a different place, one with peace and only peace, a kingdom of bliss and joy under the name of Arceus himself. There's no greater honor John, but… we need you here… I NEED you here..." Ash began sobbing a little. "J-John… I just want you to know… Th-Th… Th-Thank you. Thank you for being my closest friend. Thank you for teaching me. Thank you for showing me courage. And…" He paused as tears were now streaming down his face.

"… Thank you for being you." He then couldn't take it and cried, cascades of tears running down his cheeks. The whole thing was now far too much for Ash, who felt as though he may end his life then and there. He couldn't fathom living on without his best friend, he just couldn't. Gary saw everyone sobbing and breaking down and knew what he had to do. He quietly murmured.

"Mewtwo." The Pokémon appeared quietly out of his pokeball and stared at the fallen warrior. He felt a small pang at his heart for the man who had sacrificed himself to save others. Gary saw his Pokémon speculating the situation and Gary knew it was having the same thoughts as he was. As painful as it was, Gary knew there was no turning back. "…You know what to do…" Everyone stopped crying and looked at the Pokémon, knowing what it had to do, but almost pleading that it wouldn't have to come.

Mewtwo solemnly agreed to his masters order and used Psychic to gently levitate John's body onto the water slowly. Then, as if by magic, John's body was buoyant above the water, and Jasmine watched in tears as she saw her lovers body slowly floated out to sea, confirming Ash's information. As John's body slowly faded from view, there was a whimper from the group. It was not any human. It was not any of Ash's Pokémon, which had been released to see off their close friend. It was not Jolteon, who had laid by John's side in his final moments on land.

It was Delveon, the Pokémon who had been saved by John as a baby, and evolved into something Legendary, and far earlier than most Pokémon would've evolved in the first place. Delveon was whimpering as she saw he masters form fading further and further from view. She couldn't believe this was happening all over again. She had wanted to be his, he didn't take her, she tried to end it all, and he saved her, then, she evolved for him, and now, he was gone. She cursed the fates that took her beloved owner from her, and broke down crying.

Ash watched sadly as tears streamed down his cheeks in trickles. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, emotions attacking his body as well. Elesa was sniffing at the scene, and Skyla was crying in Cynthia's arms. Jasmine looked crushed, and Keeghan looked shaken up as well. Daniel and Gary shared looks of grim defeat, but silently vowed to make sure John would be remembered for the warrior he was, and the man he was as well. The group watched as John's body stopped floating about a hundred yards out into the ocean, then slowly sank into the deep blue sea, mother nature consuming the Auramancer that could.

John… was gone.

For a few moments, earth was silent. Everyone watched the point where John had vanished, sick feelings attacking their stomachs and turning them into knots. Gary paused then slowly turned away, and then began walking the opposite direction. Daniel and Keeghan slowly followed suit. Cynthia gently corralled Skyla in her loving grasp and comforted the red head as they walked away slowly. Skyla broke Cynthia's grip and ran off, crying uncontrollably. Elesa turned and followed them, tears still streaming down her face. Ash and Jasmine quietly watched the spot with Delveon and Jolteon standing on either side of them. Jasmine quietly took a step back, then ran off in the opposite direction, crying her eyes out. Jolteon looked back at the distraught girl and decided to follow and comfort her.

Ash and Delveon stood side by side, emotions wreaking havoc on their bodies. Delveon looked at Ash, whose cape was bellowing in the wind, and emotions swaying out of control. She saw the tears underneath his eyelids, as he closed his eyes to try and contain the inevitable. She looked at him for a few moments, before her inner rage at the Arceus for taking her precious owner away from her built up. She did not know what caused her to feel the way she did, but she would soon not regret her actions.

She formed the most powerful Sun Beam she could, and then, with all her might, cried to the heavens. "DEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" She roared as she fired the gigantic beam of sun straight up into the sky, as though she was attempting to attack Arceus himself. She panted lightly at the amount of energy she put into the move. Ash had stopped crying and was staring at the Pokémon curiously.

The others, who were quite a ways away at the moment, stopped walking and looked back at the attack, wondering what it could've been. After a few more moments of silence, Gary gestured for them to continue back to his home, but then, they heard something, and they turned back, and what they saw stunned them.

Back with Ash and Delveon he was still curiously watching the Pokémon before smiling lightly. He said to her. "You know John truly loved you, right?" She responded softly. "Del veee Del…" Ash smiled. "He did. I know he did. His love for you was one he shared with you and only you… I'm sure he's proud of what you've become… and what you still can do to help." And then, Delveon's ears perked up. Ash took notice. "Hm? What's wrong?"

She whirled around and began circling the area carefully before Ash heard something. It was coming from the ocean. Delveon had confirmed it as well, but what was it? Ash was looking and all of the sudden, a voice he didn't recognize and a face he didn't immediately recognize appeared in his mind, whispering just two words to him.

The figure's face was the only thing in view for him. The figure's face was entirely glowing in a purple radiation of some kind, and his eyes and skin were completely gone. It appeared to be a black skull with a purple power emitting from it. The words made Ash's hairs stand up.

The skull whispered in a deathly, demonic voice. _"…Rrrrraaaaaaaaaammmmmmpppppaaaaaagggggeeeeeeee…."_Ash's eyes widened at the next word. _"….Rrrrruuuuunnnn…"_

The skull left his mind, but before he could regather his thoughts and contemplate what happened, he saw the water slowly begin to swirl in a circle. He took a step back carefully, then another step back. He watched as the water began swirling faster and faster, then formed into a whirlpool. Delveon was watching this scene with wide eyes. The duo watched as the whirlpool all of the sudden took the form of a twister in the water. They were mesmerized by the spectacle.

Gary, Cynthia, and the others had sprinted back and were watching the scene with wide eyes. Only Jolteon, Skyla, and Jasmine were now missing from the group as the rest watched everything unfold. The twister became taller and faster, catching and swirling up more and more water, and therefore making it all the more dangerous. Then, after a few moments, the twister began to rumble towards them. Ash immediately yelled. "RUN!" They all broke out in a sprint away from the hazard, in fear of being swept away from the mystical twister that had appeared seemingly out of thin air.

Keeghan turned back and noticed the twister was no longer following them, and had stalled at the very base of where the sand became the ocean. He looked and then saw a sight he thought he would never see again. He sputtered something that had been intended to be a scream, "L-l-look!" Ash had heard him, and he turned around and what he saw made him stop completely. Everyone had now stopped to stare at what they could only believe was only a mirage. There, in the swirling water about Twenty feet above the ground, was John Stamkos, his eyes closed and crossed, exactly how they had left him as they floated him out of the water. They approached the spectacle in disbelief as they saw the blood that been originally dried up on John's cloak wash away completely, as if by magic. The swirling water was still raging, but had died down considerably since the peak of its rage. John appeared to be the source of the twister, but why? Ash could barely comprehend anything anymore, and where Ash saw his friend open his eyes, he could only believe it was a dream.

'_Its… it's not possible…'_He thought in shock and joy. "JOHHHNNN!" He roared and ran towards the twister. The group followed him in hot pursuit. A smile appeared on John's face, which Ash noticed.

But then, he noticed something else. John's smile… wasn't genuine. It wasn't a smile; It was a smirk. Ash stopped running and stared at John, who was still hovering far above them all. The group stopped right next to Ash, watching the scene unfold. Everyone watched as the water underneath the Tornado slowly began to light up a lighter blue, and then stream up all the way to the top of the raging twister, making it a different shade of blue, and that shade everyone recognized as an Aura shade.

The only problem was, Ash recognized the shade, and it wasn't a royal blue shade, it was a darker blue, a Navy blue. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what that meant. A deathly scream was heard at this moment. Ash saw his friend roaring from inside the twister as the Aura attacked his body. He saw John's veins light up a navy blue starting with his arms and going down to his torso and legs, then all the way up his neck and into his head. John's eyes glowed dark blue as he roared.

Then, the twister seemed to stall in midair for a moment, all time stopped. Ash saw John's head was lowered slightly, and the dark blue in his veins had seized. Everyone watched as John's body continued to hover. Then, after about ten seconds, John jerked his head up and opened his eyes quickly as though he was trying to jumpscare them, eyes entirely a navy blue. Ash didn't have time to yell anything.

In a mere instant, John crashed into the sandy beach, dark aura flooding into the aerial attack and making the ground essentially launch anyone in a small radius from where he smashed into. Upon contact with the ground, John smashed the aqua twister into the ground as well, making a gigantic wave crash as a secondary attack. Ash, Delveon, and Keeghan were sent flying by the dark aura attack, and the secondary attack smothered the rest of the girls along with Gary, Daniel, and Mewtwo.

Ash slowly got up, holding his left side in pain. Delveon wasn't too far from him, and she got up slowly as well as she saw her master as a completely different person. Ash looked around and saw all the girls and the remaining two guys washed up a ways away from them. His eyes widened as he saw Elesa, Daniel, and Cynthia appeared to not be moving. He saw keeghan lying in the sand a short distance away, and saw he was out cold. Ash looked back at John, who was looking down at the damage. The sand where John had impacted was a dark blue, a symbol that the area had been hit by dark aura. Ash watched as John looked up, eyes still glowing dark blue, and then saw his veins bursting with navy blue energy. He watched the navy go all the way to the palms of his hands, where the flared up in a fiery showing. The roar that came from his chest was enough to break all the glass in Gary's home a short distance away.

Ash took in what his friend was and realized what had happened. John was not dead. John had become something that made death look merciful in the eyes of auramancers. John had become what was known… as a Dark Rider. They were the terrorizers of all Aura users and everyone in the word… and they had just one job.

To Kill everyone who stood in their path.

**AN: Told Ya It was gonna be big. If this isn't a huge incident then you're nuts. John has been turned to the dark side by mystical powers of some sort. Will Ash kill him? Will he be stopped? Will John kill everyone who stands in his way, or will he have mercy?**

**Please make sure you comment, follow, review, and favorite the story! If you wanna find out what happens to Ash and our hero's, make sure you come back and see the next chapter. It's a good one… see you all soon!**

**ReignZ**


	38. The Dark Riders

**Hey Guys, Welcome to Chapter 38 of Ten Minutes! Last Chapter… Well… If u haven't read it, I certainly hope you'll go back and do so. It would mean a lot to me and it would be very bad if you didn't considering how confused you'd probably be by reading this chapter. Like VERY confused.**

**Anyway, I'll give the usual recap for the chapter as expected. This chapter will be a doozy, and I really don't know how long it will be. My gut instinct says around 4,000 words give or take… so a little bit more than usual for the average chapter. However with that being said I could be wrong. I've been trying to limit chapters but as per usual been failing miserably hahaha. One chapter has been over 6,000, one nearly under 3,000, and a few in between, so really, I'm not sure where this one will end up.**

**If you're new or haven't done so already, Please Follow, Favorite, and Review the story! It means a lot and goes a long way, trust me!**

**Anyway, enough lollygagging, here we go… Oh… By the way, Sorry for doing this to ya. You'll see what I mean.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 38**

_Last Chapter…_

_He smiled a little as Mr. Goodshow laughed. Ash's voice became soft and serious. "No, the reason I'm here is to ask a very important question regarding the tournament."_

_Mr. Goodshow expected something about statistics or ruling but what Ash asked him made his eyes widen in surprise. "Is there any rule about being REQUIRED to participate with two people per side?" Charles Goodshow was running through the possible options of what may have happened in his head, and no matter what he thought, there was only one thing that all the outcomes had in common: They were not good outcomes at all._

_Mr. Goodshow asked nervously. "Why are you asking this? What happened to John?" Ash bit his lip and looked around carefully before whispering sadly. "Rocket… killed him."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Ash was the first to speak._

"_John… told me that how Auramancers are supposed to be sent on to the afterlife from this world is by the ocean. It's said that they float on water, and that Arceus claims their bodies to forever live in his heaven." Ash looked at his fallen friend and knew he was never going to be the same. "I think… its best to say what we think about him; proper words is the proper goodbye."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Mewtwo." The Pokémon appeared quietly out of his pokeball and stared at the fallen warrior. He felt a small pang at his heart for the man who had sacrificed himself to save others. Gary saw his Pokémon speculating the situation and Gary knew it was having the same thoughts as he was. As painful as it was, Gary knew there was no turning back. "…You know what to do…" Everyone stopped crying and looked at the Pokémon, knowing what it had to do, but almost pleading that it wouldn't have to come._

_Mewtwo solemnly agreed to his masters order and used Psychic to gently levitate John's body onto the water slowly. Then, as if by magic, John's body was buoyant above the water, and Jasmine watched in tears as she saw her lovers body slowly floated out to sea, confirming Ash's information. As John's body slowly faded from view, there was a whimper from the group. It was not any human. It was not any of Ash's Pokémon, which had been released to see off their close friend. It was not Jolteon, who had laid by John's side in his final moments on land._

_It was Delveon, the Pokémon who had been saved by John as a baby, and evolved into something Legendary, and far earlier than most Pokémon would've evolved in the first place. Delveon was whimpering as she saw he masters form fading further and further from view. She couldn't believe this was happening all over again. She had wanted to be his, he didn't take her, she tried to end it all, and he saved her, then, she evolved for him, and now, he was gone. She cursed the fates that took her beloved owner from her, and broke down crying._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_And then, Delveon's ears perked up. Ash took notice. "Hm? What's wrong?"_

_She whirled around and began circling the area carefully before Ash heard something. It was coming from the ocean. Delveon had confirmed it as well, but what was it? Ash was looking and all of the sudden, a voice he didn't recognize and a face he didn't immediately recognize appeared in his mind, whispering just two words to him._

_The figure's face was the only thing in view for him. The figure's face was entirely glowing in a purple radiation of some kind, and his eyes and skin were completely gone. It appeared to be a black skull with a purple power emitting from it. The words made Ash's hairs stand up._

_The skull whispered in a deathly, demonic voice. "…Rrrrraaaaaaaaaammmmmmpppppaaaaaagggggeeeeeeee…." Ash's eyes widened at the next word. "….Rrrrruuuuunnnn…"_

_The skull left his mind, but before he could regather his thoughts and contemplate what happened, he saw the water slowly begin to swirl in a circle. He took a step back carefully, then another step back. He watched as the water began swirling faster and faster, then formed into a whirlpool. Delveon was watching this scene with wide eyes. The duo watched as the whirlpool all of the sudden took the form of a twister in the water. They were mesmerized by the spectacle._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_He saw John's veins light up a navy blue starting with his arms and going down to his torso and legs, then all the way up his neck and into his head. John's eyes glowed dark blue as he roared._

_Then, the twister seemed to stall in midair for a moment, all time stopped. Ash saw John's head was lowered slightly, and the dark blue in his veins had seized. Everyone watched as John's body continued to hover. Then, after about ten seconds, John jerked his head up and opened his eyes quickly as though he was trying to jumpscare them, eyes entirely a navy blue. Ash didn't have time to yell anything._

_In a mere instant, John crashed into the sandy beach, dark aura flooding into the aerial attack and making the ground essentially launch anyone in a small radius from where he smashed into. Upon contact with the ground, John smashed the aqua twister into the ground as well, making a gigantic wave crash as a secondary attack. Ash, Delveon, and Keeghan were sent flying by the dark aura attack, and the secondary attack smothered the rest of the girls along with Gary, Daniel, and Mewtwo._

_Ash slowly got up, holding his left side in pain. Delveon wasn't too far from him, and she got up slowly as well as she saw her master as a completely different person. Ash looked around and saw all the girls and the remaining two guys washed up a ways away from them. His eyes widened as he saw Elesa, Daniel, and Cynthia appeared to not be moving. He saw keeghan lying in the sand a short distance away, and saw he was out cold. Ash looked back at John, who was looking down at the damage. The sand where John had impacted was a dark blue, a symbol that the area had been hit by dark aura. Ash watched as John looked up, eyes still glowing dark blue, and then saw his veins bursting with navy blue energy. He watched the navy go all the way to the palms of his hands, where the flared up in a fiery showing. The roar that came from his chest was enough to break all the glass in Gary's home a short distance away._

_Ash took in what his friend was and realized what had happened. John was not dead. John had become something that made death look merciful in the eyes of auramancers. John had become what was known… as a Dark Rider. They were the terrorizers of all Aura users and everyone in the word… and they had just one job._

_To Kill everyone who stood in their path._

_Present…_

Gary's eyes were wide in terror; never in his entire life did he believe he was as scared as he was right then and there. John was grinning brightly, his white teeth still fully entact. Ash was looking at John carefully. John looked back. Then, he took a step forward, and Ash took one backwards. They slowly continued this until suddenly, John began screaming in pain. He clenched his head and cried in pain as the Dark Aura swept through body.

Gary asked Ash. "You got any idea what's going on?" Ash responded. "Good News! John isn't dead!" Gary yelled. "I'm sensing a gigantic "But" here!" Ash continued. "BUT the problem is it seems like he's been forced to join the Dark Riders!" Gary looked at him in confusion and bewilderment. "Who in the HELL are the Dark Riders?"

Ash replied. "Agents of the most evil Pokémon of all… one whose name we will not say at this time. John has only mentioned them to me, I wasn't even sure they truly existed! Considering what he did tell me, Dark riders are rivals with Auramancers and are beyond powerful. They're said to take form when the original Auramancer lets his guard down for far too long. Basically, if the Dark one sees an opening it takes the advantage. Because John's life was fading, it may have sapped the remaining life force from John's body and then used it to manifest itself to establish a mainframe in John's body!"

Gary responded, clearly agitated. "I have NO fucking idea what ANY of that means!" Ash continued. "There is legitimate good news though! John said that if an Auramancer is turned to the Dark one, it IS possible to bring them back! There's just one catch… The Auramancer must regain a clear conscious from the help of their most caring Pokémon!"

Gary looked at him. "Who's his most caring Pokémon? And to make matters worse, HOW are they supposed to help him?" Ash chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Gary facepalmed. "You have no idea do you…" Ash didn't have time for him to say "I told you so" because all of the sudden, Gary was lifted in the air by Dark aura. Ash whirled around and saw John in his dark Aura state, eyes still glowing dark blue. Ash yelled.

"John! Snap out of it!" As a result, John waved his arm at Ash, and hurled Gary into him. The two went tumbling together until the final stopped a short distance from their fallen friend. John slowly walked towards them and turned his head so a satisfying cracking noise was heard as a result.

Gary had enough of it. It was time to directly attack. "Ash, the only Pokémon here that is owned by John at this exact moment is Delveon, who is currently knocked out. You need to go over there and wake her up." Ash suddenly blinked and looked back to where he thought he had seen the sun god Pokémon standing and was surprised to see her knocked down. Ash questioned his friend. "What are you gonna do?"

Gary stepped out in front of Ash and gripped a Pokéball tightly in his fist. "Buy you some time. Mewtwo, come out!" the Psychic type landed on the battlefield and when he saw who his opponent was, shock was laced all throughout his voice. "M-Master?" Gary cut him off. "Mewtwo… you must trust me… this is not the man you think he is… He is possessed by an evil spirit… and I need your help. Ash has a plan, but requires time to execute it. Can you please help me contain him?" Mewtwo nodded. "Yes Master, I am ready to assist." Gary looked back to where John was slowly walking towards them. Then, he broke out into a jog, then was sprinting towards them, Dark Aura flaring from his hands. Gary could only hope Delveon was John's most caring Pokémon and that Ash would find a way to get Delveon to help, or Mewtwo may have to kill John once and for all.

Gary couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Mewtwo, use thunderbolt!" Mewtwo nodded then fired off a yellow bolt of electricity towards the man running towards them. John waved his hands in a circle and a small portal appeared in front of him. The thunderbolt whizzed inside the portal, then magically rushed out and struck a surprised Mewtwo head on. "Gahhhh!" He cried in pain. He fell to his knee wincing in pain. "Th-that's what my attacks feel like? No wonder I always win…" Gary, not amused whatsoever, ordered. "Mewtwo, Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo formed a ball of light blue energy in its palm and then fired it at John. In midstride, John formed a ball of dark blue energy and hurled it at the incoming attack. Mewtwo and Gary were shocked when Mewtwo's attack got blown through instantly.

The attack, thankfully, hadn't been meant to hit the two, only to repel it. Ash was frantically shaking Delveon. "Delveon? Delveon!? Please wake up Delveon!" However, the sun god Pokémon did not stir. Ash whirled his head back and saw Mewtwo get thrown aside by John. Gary immediately went into LOS action mode, throwing punches left and right, but John was in no mood for games. The moment Gary made a mistake, He grabbed Gary by the throat and lifted him up, even though they were about the same height. Gary gasped for breath and clenched his neck, pleading for air. Ash immediately rushed John, seeing opportunity to attack John, but more importantly, save his friend.

The issue was John knew it was coming. In one fluid motion, he swung his hand and hurled Mewtwo into Ash using aura, who barreled backwards in pain. Ash got up and saw John laughing as Gary feebly struck John in his arms, almost all life gone from him. "JOHN! NO! DROP GARY! PLEASE!"

John looked menacingly at Ash then back at Gary. "John… Is Gone… Only the Dark One Exists now… and this man will be a sacrifice to him." John tighten his grip, and Gary slowly began to turn white. He stopped struggling and John looked straight into his eyes as he whispered. "Tell the Dark one I said hello." Gary was about to suffocate. Ash screamed. "JOHNNNNNN!"

It happened in a small instant. A blast whizzed past Ash's ear and struck John head on, sending him flying through the air and landing in a heap on the beach. Ash saw Delveon standing up. Gary was gasping for air and Mewtwo was by his side, checking his master's condition. Delveon had fired a Sun Beam towards her master to stop him from killing Gary. John slowly stood up, eyes still flaring a dark blue. He eyed the Pokémon carefully before Ash walked towards John and took a position about ten feet away from him.

"John… You need to listen to me… I know you're still in there! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ash yelled. John looked at him, eyes never wavering once. Ash took one step forward and instantly regretted it. John punched the ground and dark Aura exploded under Ash, sending him flying through the air. He landed on his back maybe 20 feet away from his original spot. John began firing Aura spheres at Ash, who frantically began scooting backwards on the sand to avoid being hit. When John finally gave Ash and opening, Ash did a quick backflip and fired an Aura Sphere of his own and John smacked it aside like a bug.

Ash used a burst of Aura speed in this moment to appear right next to John, who hadn't foreseen the sudden movement. He sent a perfect right hook to the side of his cheek, and John was sent hurtling backwards. He got up slowly and felt the side of his cheek. Ash stood opposing him calmly. John cracked his neck a little then said. "If that's the game, then let's play." He used Aura speed as well and jumped up to prepare a punch, but Ash evaded it and then punched back when he landed, but John skillfully avoided the attack as well.

The next few moments were filled with punches and kicks along with grunts of frustration. The two appeared to be so evenly matched at fighting that they just couldn't seem to hit one another. Whatever Ash would do, John would do, and vice versa. Ash jumped and did a 360 kick to the side of John's head, at least, that was his plan. John sensed it, weaved right to avoid it, then sent a quick punch to the side of Ash's ribs, making him wince in pain.

Ash sent a volley of punches in and managed to connect with one or two of them. John stumbled backwards, slowly losing control. Ash was losing more and more stamina for every little bit of ground that he managed to gain. He knew he had gained enough ground for the given moment. However, as soon as Ash stopped his assault, John swept his legs, and Ash hit the ground hard. He saw John's fist coming straight at his face and rolled to the right to dodge it. He athletically hopped up, but then was met by John's fist connecting straight with his forehead, making Ash stumble back and lose concentration for a brief moment.

Unfortunately, that was all John needed. Ash regained concentration just in time to see John's fist connect with his Jaw on a right hook, making Ash stumble back and lose feeling in his mouth. He didn't have time to wince in pain, because John was striking him in every point of his body. First it was a volley of small punches in the ribs, then an elbow to the underside of his chin. John followed it up with multiple punches to both of Ash's knees, making him hunch over in pain.

John grabbed Ash's head, bashed him twice in the nose with his knee, then smothered him with an uppercut to the jaw. Ash, on instinct, got up as quickly as he could, but only had time to see John sprinting towards him, then throw his legs out in front of him to strike Ash perfectly in the chest, making him go flying backwards and fall flat on the sand. Ash could barely stay conscious; his body was in so much pain. He saw a figure hovering over him and recognized it as his once best friend.

John sighed and shook his head. "You thought you could stop me, Auramancer? How wrong you are. You pay the price for your insolence." John grabbed Ash's wrist in his own fist and began to crush it with his bare hands. Ash cried in surprise and tried to move his body, but couldn't summon the strength after the beating he had just taken. John grinned madly at his friend and then tapped into his dark aura, and a loud _"CRACK!"_ was heard. Ash screamed in pain and knew immediately John had broken his wrist.

"Mewtwo, use Psystrike!" John turned his attention from Ash to Gary and Mewtwo, whom had rejoined the fight. Mewtwo fired off the Psychic pellets and attacked John. John held his hand out, fingers pointing towards the incoming pellets, then waved his hand around in a circle. Gary was stunned to see the Psychic attack coming whizzing back towards him. He ordered. "Quick! Counter it with Fire Blast!" Just as the pellets were about to strike, Mewtwo unleashed the powerful fire type move and created a gigantic explosion that could be seen for miles. Gary was coughing from all the smoke. Ash couldn't see anything either, he had been relatively nearby when the explosion went off, but thankfully hadn't been caught in the blast. It was relatively quiet for a few seconds before all of the sudden, "AAAAUGGGGGHHHH!"

Gary felt himself get launched flying backwards as the ground had launched him backwards through the air. He counted a good few seconds before he finally stopped sailing through the sky. He hit the ground hard, not even on the sand anymore. The hard impact made him wince and the impact with the ground was so quick that his head jerked backwards, knocking him unconscious. Mewtwo was sent backwards as well, and landed in the water. Ash wasn't far back enough to be safe from the explosion either. He felt himself fly up from the sand, do a full barrel roll, then land on his side extremely hard, crushing his broken wrist in the process, making him cry in pain.

Then, all was silent. Ash couldn't move for a few moments. Then, finally, he decided to try and get up. He sensed Gary and Mewtwo were unable to continue battling, so he knew what he was going to have to do. He slowly stood up and just as he was getting to his feet, he heard footsteps behind him.

_Meanwhile…_

Skyla and Jasmine were sitting next to one another, crying their eyes out. They had ran and ran until they couldn't run anymore, and found themselves on the opposite side of Gary's private island. They hadn't even noticed, nor did they care. They had just lost the one who made them who they were… all over again. Skyla hadn't been there for the first time, but knew of what happened from Jasmine, and prayed an instance like it never happened again. Fate had other plans. For her, it was pain so excruciating that it didn't even seem possible, it was as though a piece of her body had been ripped away.

Jasmine, on the other hand, knew this feeling all too well, and prayed it never reoccurred. Alas, her pleas were not answered, and her lover once more had been taken away from her by the cruel arms of fate. She wailed and mourned him, cursing Arceus from taking her lover from her once again. She could only pray for a miracle. As they were sobbing, they heard a small rustling in the bushes that was closest to them. They feared what it was before a yellow Pokémon walked out and looked at them. Jasmine sighed. It was only Jolteon.

"Jolttttee?" Jolteon questioned the two girls. Jasmine smiled weakly at the Eeveeolution and gently stroked Jolteon's fur, calming the electric type while making certain to avoid the spiny needles on his back. The three stayed calm, comforting one another while they all mourned the fall of the one they loved.

They stayed like that for a few moments, the gusts of wind drowning out noise from across the island. However, about fifteen minutes or so had past when all of the sudden, and explosion was heard. Even over the wind, the explosion was unmistakable. "Wha..What was that?" Skyla asked in surprise. Jolteon suddenly cried out. "JOLT!" The girls looked the electric type, who appeared frantic with anxiousness. "Jolt Jolte Jol!" He immediately ran back in the direction of the burial site. The girls realized they needed to follow him, for better or for worse.

_The Beach…_

Ash stumbled to his feet and whirled around and didn't have time to react as he was uppercutted straight to the chin, making him fly backwards and lie in the sand in a heap. He felt himself get grabbed by his cloak and get yanked up. His legs, still sore from the beating he had taken, barely managed to function. He saw John grinning at him before he began getting socked punched over and over in the face. Right hook, uppercut, left hook, elbow, and then some more.

John then pushed Ash backwards lightly to view his beaten friend. Ash spit out some blood from his mouth that had slowly been gathering. Ash had marks and bruises all over his face. He could barely see his opponent. John didn't have any visual markings whatsoever. As a matter of fact, he didn't appear to even have broken a sweat. John grinned maniacally at his friend and slowly stalked his way towards him. Ash slowly put his hands up to defend himself, only to have John flip over him, and as Ash whirled around to defend himself, John punched him once in the stomach.

This made Ash wheeze and collapse lightly. However, he didn't stay collapsed for long. John grabbed his friend up by his neck and hoisted him in the air, choking him. Ash gagged and struggled to break free. He struck John's wrist multiple times in rapid succession, desperate to break free and get oxygen. However, he lost all his strength and could only look at his friend who had trained him and slowly lose consciousness.

John smiled softly. "There's a saying that says the Student will become the master when they can finally defeat the master." He tightened his grip on Ash's neck before smirking and saying to him with eyes burning a dark blue and veins still a dark blue as well. "That is not the case on this day." Ash's vision was getting blurry, and then finally, he gasped and was just about to lose consciousness when all of the sudden…

"JOHN!" Ash heard a feminine voice scream. He faintly recognized the voice as Jasmine's, but he believed it was all over. His entire vision was about to go dark, and he would pass out if a miracle didn't come. But, the miracle he asked for did come. John suddenly dropped Ash at the sound of her voice. He stumbled backwards and then heard another voice. "JOOOHHHNNNN!" Ash had managed to regain his vision after several breaths and then saw Skyla calling his name too.

He looked to his friend who began screaming in pain. The dark blue veins in his body were flaring up, and his eyes were doing the same. He was clenching his head in pain, screaming and yelling. Ash saw this chance, and knew he had to execute the trap that he had been waiting to spring for what seemed like hours. "NOW DELVEON!"

Delveon hopped up from the ditch that she was hiding in, and then unleashed echoed voice. "DeeeeeeeeellllllllllllvvvvveeeeeeeeeeOOOOONNNN!" she cried. The attack made John scream louder, and began writhing on the ground in pain. Ash immediately hopped into action, and pinned his friend on the ground and put his hand on John's forehead to begin feeding him pure aura into his brain. He was still screaming in pain and agony, the dark aura attacking his mind. Ash roared over the echo "DELVEON! MORE POWER! LET IT ALL OUT!" Delveon roared even louder. "DELLLLLLLLLLL!" The girls watched as John was held down by Ash and force-fed pure aura while hearing Delveon's voice, unsure of what they were trying to do, and what was wrong with their lover.

John was still screaming and struggling, the dark aura trying to break free. Ash knew what he was going to have to do. "DELVEON! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT! EVERYYYYYYTTTHIIINNNNGGGG!" Ash didn't know if it was even possible, but it did get louder. MUCH louder. John suddenly gasped and then his chest got hoisted in the air as though he was being levitated. Ash put both his hands on John's temples and roared. John was still screaming, Delveon was roaring, and Ash was yelling.

However, in the end, it all came down to one thing: how much Aura Ash was flowing into John's mind. He grabbed John's skull and screamed at him while looking straight into his eyes. "SNAP. OUT. OF. ITTTTTT!" And then… a miracle happened. Ash saw John's eyes burn as bright as could be, filled with dark aura nonetheless. John was screaming in pain. Ash gawked as he saw John's eyes begin to flicker a light blue… which could only mean one thing. However, Ash was beyond shocked when John's body seemingly exploded. He got sent hurtling backwards and landed in a heap on his back. When he looked up, he was shocked. Where John had once been stood a tall twister, infused in dark blue aura. He was stunned and now panicking, not thinking this was part of the plan. But then, he heard Jasmine cry. "LOOK!"

Ash saw the twister begin to shake. He also saw it flashing occasionally to Light blue then back to Dark blue. This continued for a total of about 30 more seconds, Ash, Jasmine, and Skyla all watching with wide eyes, Delveon and Jolteon as well. Nearby, Mewtwo was watching in stunned silence. Then, the occasional flashing became much more often. Ash knew what was happening: John was fighting for control. He watched as the color of the twister became flashing unbelievably fast, too fast to determine what was happening. But then, it stopped flashing completely.

For a few moments nothing happened. Then, in an instant, it glowed brightly… a shade of light blue. Then, the twister slowly began to shrink but still cross the land towards the three. The girls cautiously backed up, but Ash did not. Ash stood facing it head on, because he knew what had happened. Skyla watched as the twister continued to slowly move towards them and lose height. She saw it collapse and then watched as the remaining water slowly hit the sand. Ash watched it completely collapse and saw about ten feet away from him the person he had been fighting just moments before. Only, this wasn't the same person. Ash was shocked. As soon as the twister had collapsed, he had sensed something that he hadn't before.

Life Aura. And much more than there ever had been in his presence. Which could only mean one thing and one thing only. John had his eyes closed, but was still standing up, and head low. He slowly raised his head, and opened his eyes. Ash saw something he deeply prayed for and desperately pleaded for. He saw his friends eyes glowing blue.

But it was not a dark blue. It was a royal blue.

John sighed deeply and exhaled softly, and his eyes slowly lost all color, and then moved throughout his veins. He looked at Ash and everyone who was shocked, not daring to believe the impossible had once become possible. However, John's next words made everyone believe that it had, in fact, been another miracle.

"… You did it." Ash immediately hugged his friend, and John tightly hugged back. Jasmine cried. "JOHN!" She rushed him and then hugged him tightly as well. Skyla said no words, only attacked John's free side and grasped him tightly as well. Tears of happiness streamed down Skyla's cheeks and she grabbed John's face lightly and kissed him gently on the lips, which he happily returned. Jasmine did the same. Ash sobbed into John's cloak, and John cried a little himself. It was though a piece of their lives had been set right back into place as though it had never left for good, but only for a few moments.

John broke all their grasps only to get tackled by Jolteon and Delveon simultaneously. John laughed and got on one knee to show them both affection. Both had tears in their eyes as well. "Hey guys… sorry for leaving…" He stroked their fur. Jolteon pushed his fur up against his master, expecting him to pull away from the spiny needles, but John did no such thing. He embraced his Pokémon tightly, his starter still in tears.

Delveon grabbed her master with her feelers, and then John switched his attention to her. He held her tightly as she cried in his arms, whimpering softly. "Thank you…" He whispered to her. He looked up and smiled at everyone. "Thank you all… you saved my life." John… was not dead. He was still alive… and this time… for good.

**AN: Told ya. Again… can't really kill off a MAJOR character at this point in time… only minor ones. John did not die; his body was captured by Dark Aura. Thanks to the help of the ones closest to him, he was able to return to the side of light. How you may ask? Well, you'll need to come back and keep reading the story to figure it out.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! Every one counts!**

**Thanks guys! See ya soon!**

**ReignZ**


	39. Arceus' Calling

**Hey Guys, Welcome Back to the Story! So I mentioned Last chapter that I was sorry about something… never did say what it was. It was for bringing back yet another main character from the dead. Anyway, that's what I meant by that hahah. Continuing, this chapter will be much shorter than the rest (I'm hoping) because as I also mentioned, I had no idea how long last chapter would really be. Go figure, it broke the 5,000 mark… something I've been trying to avoid (and failing miserably.)**

**This chapter is going to be a filler chapter, explaining the events of the past few chapters with some extra stuff thrown in there in addition to it. The last few chapters have been extremely odd and to be honest… this is gonna sound weird… I was never intending on killing John. Yeah you heard me. I wasn't planning on it… but then as I was typing Chapter 35 I got the idea to do this. It was never the full plan, I took a complete detour from my original train of thought and knew what kind of adjustments I was going to need to make as a result.**

**But I managed nicely in my opinion at least hahaha. This chapter will give an explanation to everything that has happened. If you haven't read the last chapter, you're probably so lost… and that's why, so go back and read it hahaha. Trust me it's a smart move, a great battle scene as well.**

**As a result of so much being important, I will not be giving a recap to what happened. I'll just be sending it straight in to the chapter, which is centered around the explanation of what happened to John, how he came to be in his past state, and how he was able to come back to the living, even though he seemed to be dead.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Every one counts guys! Thanks so much, and I'll talk to you all at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 39**

The morning was filled with soft breezes, wingull flying through the morning sky, and the sun peeking through a few white, fluffy clouds. All was at peace, all seemed to finally be looking in the right direction. Gary yawned as he woke up and remembered the days past events. He had regained consciousness that night and seen his new friend good as new, he didn't believe it at first. However, he had seen the joyous looks on all his friends faces and then realized a miracle had happened.

One by one all his friends regained consciousness and then Ash told all of them what happened and how John returned to the side of light. Elesa had been ecstatic, and Cynthia was overjoyed. Keeghan shed a few tears and Daniel was shocked. Everyone had forgotten about the last few days events for the time being, and that was something everyone really needed. Gary sighed and stretched, knowing today John was going to explain what exactly happened to him. He got up and walked to the shower, prepared to hear what his friend had to say.

Meanwhile, John sleepily woke up in one of Gary's guest rooms and looked around. He recalled what happened and lightly smiled. He saw the sun peeking through the window, showing the beautiful possibilities of a brand new day. He was about to push himself up when he realized his arms were currently preoccupied. He saw his left arm pinned down by a beautiful brunette, and his left pinned down by a gorgeous redhead. He realized himself that he was very naked, and recalled the past night. They had made love for countless hours, and John wouldn't have wanted that any other way. He also knew that as a result, both his lovers were nude as well. Regardless, he peeked over at the clock and sighed, knowing it was time to get up.

He slid out of the girls' grasps and lightly crawled off the bed. He showered as quickly as he could, then slipped into a pair of underwear and shorts. He then looked out into Gary's kitchen and realized maybe he had gotten up too early. He HAD just come back from the supposed dead after all. However, nonetheless, he figured it would be okay to relax and make breakfast. He was humming happily as he grilled the hashbrowns he had found in Gary's fridge. He nodded as he then checked on his other assignment, the pancakes, which were currently on a large griddle. He made a few chocolate chip pancakes, a few blueberry pancakes, and a few plain ones as well.

Just as he was setting down the food, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Ash, Cynthia, and Skyla all staring gob smacked at all the food he made. "Voila!" He said while bowing sarcastically and holding his hand out to the food. Ash was stunned and managed to find his voice. "You just came back from the dead and you still wake up before everyone else to make breakfast?" Ash just shook his head in disbelief. "You're officially bonkers… not that I'm complaining." Ash added with a small laugh. John laughed and grinned wryly. He smiled as one by one, his friends began to walk into the room.

He watched as Jasmine and Skyla walked into the room and saw the food waiting for them. They both cast shocked looks at John, who was grinning shyly. Both of them walked up and one by one, crushed their mouths to his, to which he furiously kissed back. They each took one of his arms and latched onto it, telling him that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. He just smiled and didn't try to break their grasps. They all sat down to eat, one girl on either side of him, and all his friends spread out around him.

He felt something nuzzling his left knee and peered down to see Delveon rubbing against him. John smiled and playfully scratched her on her forehead, making her cry out. "Delve!" John chuckled at his Pokémon before he realized everyone was staring at him. He looked bewildered for one small moment before John realized what he was going to have to explain: how he was alive. John smiled weakly before saying. "Is it that time?" Cynthia nodded slightly and Daniel said. "I think so mate."

John sighed and nodded. "Well… I'll explain what happened from my point of view from the start of what I remember… It went like this…"

_Flashback to Chapter 35… John… 3rd__Person…_

_John was still watching Brittney closely. He saw her arm suddenly twitch. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a small step to his right to see around her, and didn't see anything on her arms, but couldn't see anything in her hands. And that was what made him pale._

_Aaron had claimed her hands were ziptied._

_And because of that, John knew immediately that something bad was about to happen when he realized. He acted purely on instinct, moving just a mere moment before "THREE!" was said. He stepped in front of them, and watched as Brittney pulled out a knife. He watched in slow motion and the knife went straight through his cloak and gasped lightly as he felt the blade pierce his skin. Then… he felt nothing. He looked down at the wound, still stunned by his own actions. He expected Aura to have protected him, however, as he saw his world rapidly fade away, he knew what had happened. He chuckled lightly at his own selflessness and then all went black for him._

'_Rise Young One.' A voice penetrated his thoughts as he hopped to his feet in a flash. He blinked and looked around as he saw that he was in a bright and elegant room of the purest white. He was bewildered; where was he? Who was this voice that he heard in head? He then recalled the moments that had led up to this moment and he realized he had sacrificed himself to save the others. He took another moment to look around the room he was in. He saw a dresser with a mirror on it, a small computer like object on a table, and a window in his room. His bed was comfortable, but for some reason he felt as though he needed to be up and active. He walked to the window and what he saw made him breathe out. "Wow…"_

_What he saw would make anyone shocked and not believe what they were seeing. There, in front of him, was a city of the purest white. Every building was white, every object was white, everything appeared to be shining brightly. John couldn't believe it… it was as though he was now in the land of the pure. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. However, he most certainly couldn't comprehend when the voice that woke him up said, "Beautiful isn't it?" John immediately whirled around and whom he saw standing in the entrance to his room would be a sight her never forgot._

_There, standing in front of him, was Arceus._

_John's mouth was agape, completely and utterly shocked. This was the most powerful Pokémon of the entire universe, standing there and talking with him. He dumbly nodded, still in a daze. Arceus nodded lightly and walked over to John to admire the scenery as well. "I know you're still quite taken aback by this entire experience, and I certainly don't blame you for such shock." Arceus said to him. John, not really knowing what to say to the god, said weakly. "I… I'm so sorry… I… I'm just…" Arceus finished for him. "Overwhelmed?" John nodded slightly and Arceus cast a smile._

"_You need not have worried young one. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm even talking to you in the first place, no?" John, once again, nodded. Arceus smiled and looked directly at John, showing his sincerity. "Well, the reason you are here is to complete your Crusade."_

_John's jaw dropped. An Aura-Mancers crusade was the supposed legendary tale of Aura-Mancers supposedly defying all odds in the world and completing a very difficult task in the name of Arceus. However, John had never known they were real. "My… My crusade? B-but that's only a myth!" Arceus nodded lightly, understanding his shock. "Ah… but true it is indeed." John regained his composure, took a deep breath and said. "But why are you here to tell me this? I'm dead… Crusades only happen for Aura-Mancers that are alive… and I know I was stabbed."_

_"Oh yes… you are very much dead right now in your world…" Arceus began and John intervened sarcastically. "I'm sensing a BUT here…" Arceus continued. "But, you are able to return to your world, unlike nearly everyone else on the planet." John was slightly bewildered at the thought. He could go back? But how? John had to ask the question. "A-Arceus? Why am I able to return? I'm dead aren't I?"_

_Arecus paused briefly as if contemplating something. Arceus then looked down at John for a moment before saying quietly. "Come." John blinked and followed Arceus out of the room and down a hallway which led to the center of Arceus' kingdom. They walked in silence for a few moments before Arceus began. "You are correct. You should not be able to complete your crusade at all because you are in fact dead. You are not wrong in the slightest. However, the reason you are able to go back is because you sacrificed yourself at the exact moment of your crusade. At that exact moment you sacrificed yourself, I called for your soul to be directly transported here, prohibiting any harm nor foul play to come to your body."_

_John pieced the rest together. "And therefore… keeping me dead." Arceus nodded slowly. "Correct. Had I chosen not to save your soul before you were stabbed, you would be here, but in a purely physical state; one that is whole and whole alone; one that you may not attempt your crusade… and also one that you may never return to your world." John was still confused. "Arceus… I have more questions I hope you can answer for me…"_

_The god Pokémon looked down at John before nodded. "What is it you wish to know?" John took a deep breath. "I… I heard that Aura-Mancers who attempt their crusade must complete their crusade before the time limit… otherwise a terrible fate happens to them. However, should they complete the crusade within the time limit, they receive a power unlike no other… one that nearly nobody in the entire existence of the world has ever gotten… Arceus, is that true?"Arceus was momentarily silent as they continued their walk throughout the kingdom. "Yes. You speak the truth. The fact of the matter is that the Crusade of an Aura-Mancer is meant to be difficult… sometimes exceedingly so. Another fact amongst the myth's and rumors is that every Crusade is vastly different from Aura-Mancer to Aura-Mancer."_

_John nodded slowly as Arceus continued. "There are many general rules of thumb for completing your crusade, and I believe you have most certainly earned the right to hear them. The first one is the most basic… you must complete your crusade within the time limit. For other Crusades that past Aura-mancers have attempted, they have been brought to my Kingdom in a variety of ways. One way was that knocked unconscious by a Pokémon move, then believed to be in a coma in his world, when in reality, his soul was discovering it's true purpose here… and completed his crusade and safely woke up from his crusade in his world… powers amplified. The only time an Aura-Mancer may be activated into his or her crusade is when they undelibrately lose consciousness." Arceus explained to the man._

"_I see…" John murmured softly, taking it all in. "The second rule is that if one does not finish their crusade… they become unstable… and if the Dark one sees opportunity… they make take control of your body for 24 hours… and then you die and are forced to live the rest of your days in the Dark One's chambers… never to see the light of day ever again… you will become a Dark Rider… and unstable and dark yet unbelievably powerful warrior that serves evil." Arceus said grimly. This made John wince. He couldn't imagine himself falling to the dark side of Aura._

_Present Time…_

This made John ponder for the situation that had occurred for a small moment. He had become a dark rider, but only for a short time. He had been converted to the dark side, but then returned to the side of light. Why was that? Arceus had never mentioned such a thing. He decided he would question the god Pokémon later about it as he continued his story.

_Flashback Once Again…_

"_The final is quite simple… the reward of completing your crusade. If you are able to successfully return to your human form in your world, your aura powers will be greatly enhanced. You will also receive additional aura power moves that not even the most dominant in the world have. However, the most dominant and powerful reward of completing your crusade… is that you will forever establish a connection DIRECTLY… to me." John's jaw dropped a few inches. A direct line to Arceus? Direct communication? Unbelievable! "Are… Are you serious? I can establish a direct line to you? I can talk with you whenever I want or seek advice?" Arceus nodded softly as they both came to a stop staring out another window out across the city. "It is a very powerful reward… however, the risk is also great. You must not only have faith in yourself… but those around you."_

_John was watching the city with soft eyes. Everyone seemed to be happy. Everyone seemed to be at ease. There was no Team Rocket constantly causing a problem, no tournaments to raise tension. Everyone just seemed… peaceful. But John knew one thing… if he was called here, it could only mean that he was needed back on his own world. John knew that was why Arceus had called him here; to prepare for what was to come, and help defend his closest friends from harm. John looked at Arceus who was eying him curiously. John asked the God Pokémon._

"_How would this work if I was to go back?" Arceus smiled lightly. "I would not send you back to your body directly… rather, I would let your soul roam free to complete your crusade within your time limit. Should you succeed, you will return to your human form… should you fail… you will be unable to convert back to soul or human form… you will be an agent of the Dark one." John sighed and stared at the magnificent kingdom. This city, this kingdom, this place was beautiful… but he knew it was not where he belonged._

"_What… What happens if I choose not to accept the crusade?" John asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice. "You would lose all your aura… you would forever lose your life on your world, however, in return, you are granted a spot here in my kingdom… at my side… to live your afterlife in peace." John couldn't believe it. It sounded like a gimme to just remain in Arceus' kingdom… but… he just couldn't shake the image of his best friend and two lovers out of his mind. He needed them. Otherwise he would never feel complete. This was a chance he had to take._

"… _Okay. Send me back… I accept the crusade." Arceus nodded, and John swore he saw Arceus smile. "Before I send you back to your world in Soul form… know this… You have two days to complete your Crusade. You will be teleported to a random spot that you have already visited whilst travelling… and you have two days to complete it."_

_John nodded and blinked when he felt himself begin to grow lightheaded. He became dizzy and everything was swirling in and out of focus. Arceus spoke calmly. "There is one more thing you must know… If you are to survive your crusade… You must never tell anyone of what your crusade specifically was… if you do… you will sever all ties to me, and lose your additional powers. Now… the best of luck to you… and I shall be watching…" That was when John blacked out, totally losing consciousness and falling backwards in a heap._

_Present…_

John sighed and spoke. "And that's what happened. I completed my Crusade thanks to your help and I was returned to the side of light in the nick of time." He looked around and blinked when he saw many faces just gawking at him in shock. Ash was looking as though he had two heads. John just looked around and said. "Well? Anyone gonna say something?" This was met by even more silence… much more than before. However, after a minute of nobody talking, it was Gary who said the first words.

"I need a drink…" He muttered before walking over to grab some alcohol.

**AN: This one was a short one because I had so many long one's back to back to back. This was the basic explanation of what happened to John. Next chapter will flip to a whole new topic… as the battle with the Maples looms closer. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Every one counts guys! Thanks for reading! Make sure you come back next upload to see what happens in the story next! The next chapter will nearly certainly be longer than this one… as it barely surpassed 3,300 words.**

**Next Chapter is Round One… Alpha and Omega VS Max and May**

**See ya guys!**

**ReignZ**


	40. Elimination: AlphaOmega vs MaxMay

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Chapter 40 of 10 Minutes! Let me be the first to thank you for reading the chapter and let me also be the first (and only) to ask you to follow and favorite the story! It would mean a lot to me to help keep the story churning! Last chapter explained what happened to John when he was stabbed. I did not explain what John's crusade actually was for untold reasons that may or may not come back later in this story. Remember fellas, I got a plan for the story, and everything I do is for a reason.**

**Anyhow… this is the beginning of the elimination stages of the tournament. If you recall correctly, Ash and John had a brief scare against Iris and Cilan, but John's Eevee evolving in the nick of time and becoming a powerhouse along with some plotting on Ash and John's side of the battle got them out after a dreadful start.**

**Hope you enjoy it guys!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 40**

_Last Chapter…_

_He felt something nuzzling his left knee and peered down to see Delveon rubbing against him. John smiled and playfully scratched her on her forehead, making her cry out. "Delve!" John chuckled at his Pokémon before he realized everyone was staring at him. He looked bewildered for one small moment before John realized what he was going to have to explain: how he was alive. John smiled weakly before saying. "Is it that time?" Cynthia nodded slightly and Daniel said. "I think so mate."_

_John sighed and nodded. "Well… I'll explain what happened from my point of view from the start of what I remember… It went like this…"_

_Flashback to Chapter 35… John… 3rd__Person…_

_John was still watching Brittney closely. He saw her arm suddenly twitch. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a small step to his right to see around her, and didn't see anything on her arms, but couldn't see anything in her hands. And that was what made him pale._

_Aaron had claimed her hands were ziptied._

_And because of that, John knew immediately that something bad was about to happen when he realized. He acted purely on instinct, moving just a mere moment before "THREE!" was said. He stepped in front of them, and watched as Brittney pulled out a knife. He watched in slow motion and the knife went straight through his cloak and gasped lightly as he felt the blade pierce his skin. Then… he felt nothing. He looked down at the wound, still stunned by his own actions. He expected Aura to have protected him, however, as he saw his world rapidly fade away, he knew what had happened. He chuckled lightly at his own selflessness and then all went black for him._

'_Rise Young One.' A voice penetrated his thoughts as he hopped to his feet in a flash. He blinked and looked around as he saw that he was in a bright and elegant room of the purest white. He was bewildered; where was he? Who was this voice that he heard in head? He then recalled the moments that had led up to this moment and he realized he had sacrificed himself to save the others. He took another moment to look around the room he was in. He saw a dresser with a mirror on it, a small computer like object on a table, and a window in his room. His bed was comfortable, but for some reason he felt as though he needed to be up and active. He walked to the window and what he saw made him breathe out. "Wow…"_

_What he saw would make anyone shocked and not believe what they were seeing. There, in front of him, was a city of the purest white. Every building was white, every object was white, everything appeared to be shining brightly. John couldn't believe it… it was as though he was now in the land of the pure. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. However, he most certainly couldn't comprehend when the voice that woke him up said, "Beautiful isn't it?" John immediately whirled around and whom he saw standing in the entrance to his room would be a sight her never forgot._

_There, standing in front of him, was Arceus._

_Present…_

The FOLT was shaking. The fans were screaming and yelling their soul's out. This was it; the opening of the elimination matchups in the tournament. Fans were on their feet cheering for the opening matchup to commence, and it was going to be an interesting one. The prodigy of the infamous Norman Maple of Petalburg City had snuck into the top 16 and were now vying for the championship. Nobody really expected them to make it in for multiple reasons. For one, they were both very young. For another, they were both painfully arrogant and overconfident.

Like, PAINFULLY overconfident. They believed just because they had powerful Pokémon it meant they were the best trainers around. That was most certainly not the case. They were not bad, but as good of a job as Mr. Goodshow had done organizing the tournament, their acceptance to the top 16 was an odd one to say the least. Max's only strong Pokémon appeared to be his Gallade, while May had Blaziken and that was it. To be frank, it made them extremely vulnerable as well as predictable.

If their opponents knew which Pokémon the two would consistently use, they would know how to defeat it and therefore plan in advance to counter said Pokémon. The Maples, however, seemingly didn't know or rather didn't care about this. They boasted about how their two Pokémon were Invisible and how they couldn't lose with those two of their side. The problem wasn't that they weren't strong.

The problem was that their first round opponents had turned out to be the Infamous Alpha and Omega. Nobody believed in their right minds could the Maple's pull it off. They intended to pull off the most absurd upset in the tournament by knocking off the number 2 seed, but still, they couldn't seem to rally enough confidence just by talk, so they turned to more… promotional options. They borrowed some of their father's cash to gain a fan club and a rally for them, in hopes of attracting more attention. This, remarkably, worked in their favor. They had a section of the stands dedicated to their fans and they were sure as could be they would not lose to the cloaked men.

Ash quietly was talking to his team of two Pokémon about the game plan, arm not in a cast. Even though John had broken his wrist, John had healed it in about ten minutes by using Aura. He was extremely grateful for the action and John sheepishly responded that it was the least he could do for Ash saving his life. It had been about 3 days since John had been brought back. In that amount of time, Ash and John had visited Mr. Goodshow and told him the rule didn't have to be passed since John was still in the tournament. Mr. Goodshow immediately had gotten up to hug John and told him how happy he was that John was still alive.

Mr. Goodshow had said that for unseen circumstances, another trainer had come to him and asked for the rule as well, saying his partner died unexplainably and he was mourning. Therefore, the rule was announced anyhow. Ash and John knew who it was, none other than Keeghan Tolan. Porter had been his partner, and been killed at the hands of Gary. John had been shocked when he heard that the man he had taken a knife for had been killed anyway in fear of mutiny. Much to Gary's surprise, John did not blame him at all for the incident, telling him it was what he probably would've done if forced into a similar situation. That made Gary considerably happier.

They had also spent a good part of that time training for the battle, knowing it was do or die here. They planned to defeat the Maple's in humiliating fashion; a classic blowout Victory. They were not worried at all at the Maple's lineup, knowing exactly what would happen thanks to looking at past battle records.

John spoke to his team as well before returning them to their pokeballs. John walked over to his friend and said quietly. "It's time." Ash returned his Pokémon silently before walking over to the loading platform and pressing the red button on a panel nearby, indicating they were ready to battle. Ash was silent and John did not say anything either. They both knew they had to crush the Maples here and now. Ash turned to his friend and said. "Are you ready?" John chuckled. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." As if on cue, the panel next to them changed from red to green, and the platform began to rise.

John flipped his hood down and Ash did the same. As they slowly approached the top, the fans roars could be heard getting closer and closer, sending goosebumps throughout their body. They were nearly at the top when Ash put a hand on John's shoulder, nodding to him. John looked at his friend before nodded once more and Ash removed the hand.

"AND COMING OUT RIGHT NOW, HERE THEY ARE, ALPHAAAA ANDDDD OMEEEEGGGAAA!" They broke through the surface and the roars nearly deafened their ears. They saw the thousands of fans in the stadium dying to see the match and looking to support their trainers. It was an unbelievable sight to take in. Across the way, they were met with the cocky smirks of the Maple siblings. They looked so confident in themselves it almost made Ash sick.

The referee took the podium and cleared his throat. "This battle will be a 4 on 4 battle! Each trainer is allowed 2 Pokémon each, and the battle is over when both trainers on one side have lost each of their Pokémon. In this battle, no substitutions are allowed. The Maple's will have the first move, and will call out their Pokémon first as well." He paused for a second before looking at both sides. He too noticed how cocky the Maples were, and also how ominous the cloaked warriors were, but quite rightly, didn't mention it. "Ready? BATTLE BEGIN!"

Max called out. "Okay! Swampert, I choose you!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May followed her brother. The Water and Fire type cried out their respective names before getting into a battle stance in front of Alpha and Omega, attempting to intimidate them. However, their posture didn't change in the slightest, they almost looked bored. Ash and John silently agreed on their plan before calling out their Pokémon.

Ash said. "Bisharp, your time is now."

John spoke quietly. "Golurk, I need your help." The Dark type and Ghost type Pokémon took their places on the battlefield and glared at their opponents. Bisharp said to Ash with sarcastic glee. 'Oooh Yay! Fresh Meat.' Ash chuckled at his Pokémon's behavior before he heard May call out the first move.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Bisharp!" Blaziken nodded as it ran towards Bisharp with nimble speed, then jumped in the air. Ash ordered. "Bisharp, Swords Dance!" Bisharp glowed red, indicating that it's attack had increased. May smiled happily when the attack struck, and Bisharp was sent backwards with a noticeable bruise on its chest. "Good! Now use Sky Uppercut on Bisharp!" The fire type rushed in and attempted to land another crucial move, but John cut her off.

"Golurk, make it break off its path with Shadow ball!" Golurk charged up a ball of ghostly energy (**Please Don't Make fun of me for calling it that)**and hurled it at Blaziken. It had no choice but to break off its attack and stand in front of them. Max finally called out a move. "Swampert, Surf!" Swampert summoned a large mass of water before riding to the top of it and then letting it lose onto its opponents, and its own ally as well.

The crowd was shocked at Max openly allowed his own Pokémon to attack his sisters, but May had a solution to it. "Blaziken, show them what you can do! Jump over it!" Blaziken masterfully did a backflip over the mass of water, getting it out of harm's way. This still left the gigantic wave in the direction of Ash and John. However, they had done their homework. John grinned as he called out. "Golurk! Use Heavy Slam to Smash through!" The Maples couldn't really see anything over the surf, and they assumed both of their opponents Pokémon had been swept away. Their side of the field let out cheers of happiness, thinking that a major blow had been dealt to their opponents.

Those thoughts went to rest as they saw Golurk come smashing through the wave as though it hadn't even been there. "Huh!?" Max said in surprise. Both Blaziken and Swampert were shocked, totally caught off guard by the Ghost type magically appearing from the water. And to make matters worse for them, Golurk was charging at them with a speed that would compare to a Joltik. In other words, much faster than expected. John yelled. "Slam into Swampert! Full Force!" Max, still slightly dumbfounded at the prospect of Surf being a complete and utter failure, didn't even call out a move and watched his water-type get smothered by the steel type move. Because it was a steel type move, it didn't do much to Swampert, regardless of how much more powerful and large Golurk was in comparison.

May knew she had to call out a move to attack Bisharp, since it had been smashed by the water. She turned and yelled. "Blaziken, use…" Her voice trailed away as she looked to find Bisharp, but it was nowhere in sight. Where had it gone? Ash knew what she was thinking and sprung his trap.

"Now Bisharp! Psycho Cut!" May's jaw dropped open in shock when Bisharp emerged from its hiding spot; Golurk's Back! She didn't have time to react and could only watch in terror as Bisharp nimbly sliced Blaziken's gut with its blades. May watched in fear as she saw Blaziken begin to sway, then hit the ground, knocked out in one move, a powered up, super effective, critical hit strike. Max gasped at his sister's Pokémon being knocked out, and took his focus off the battle. John showed him no mercy, remembering the time he had hurled Max over a house in Twinleaf Town **(Chapter 3)**. He yelled. "Golurk, use Shadow Ball!" Max, this time, did react.

Only, he chose the wrong move to use. "Counter that with Hammer Arm!" You could actually hear the gasps of shock and confusion in the stadium at the amateur move choice. John knew he had Max trapped. "New Plan! Same Moves, but let Swampert use the move on you, then smash it with a critical hit when it's vulnerable!"

Swampert charged up to Golurk, the swung it's arm downwards. It got quite a start when the move went right through Golurk's body. It didn't have time to react as it looked up and saw the Shadow Ball crash straight into its head. An explosion covered the field as a result. The referee peered around the smoke, attempting to see if he could locate Swampert and determine if it could still battle. He did after a few moments, and saw it had a very large bruise on the side of its head. He raised the flag.

"Blaziken and Swampert are unable to battle, Bisharp and Golurk win!" The crowd roared in cheers for the favored duo's, who praised their Pokémon for a tremendous opening battle. The announcer commentated.

"AMAZING! When Swampert used surf to attempt and sweep away their opponents, Omega used Heavy Slam to clear a path for the two of them, and Bisharp clung onto Golurk's back using it's pincers! What a way to break into enemy territory! And it seems as though Alpha and Omega have once again come in with a trick or two up their sleeves as they catch the underdogs off guard here in the opening battle! A brilliant strategy from a brilliant duo!"

The Maple's appeared very angry by this point. Not only had they been defeated in the first battle, Blaziken had been knocked out in one move, and Swampert had tried to use a fighting type move on a Ghost type making Max look like the idiot he was. They both began murmuring to one another, talking about a plan to stop the two Pokémon across from them. However, John and Ash knew very well what their strategy would be… and which Pokémon would come next.

_The Girls…_

All the girls were gleeful; their men were kicking ass! Elesa was ecstatic. "That was a perfect first battle! Ash planned that out beautifully; using Golurk not only as a shield, but also as a distraction, that was amazing!" Skyla nodded in agreement. "John knew Golurk could smash through a wave like nothing considering how much training he's put into it as of recently. This was probably their plan all along to catch Max and May off guard and to cause them to lose their mojo and strain their confidence."

Cynthia smiled lightly. "All they have to do is defeat their last 2 Pokémon. Ash told me before the match even began Max would be using Gallade, so that stands to reason Gallade will be used here any moment now. May has been using her Glaceon a lot recently as well from what I've seen, so those are my two predictions. Do you think Ash and John have strategies for them?" Jasmine told her. "If they don't have a strategy, they come with one on the fly. It's what makes them such good battlers; they're unpredictable because they have put so much time into training their Pokémon, and even if they can be predicted, their opponents still need to match the raw power of each of their Pokémon… which is also very unlikely."

_Battlefield…_

Sure enough, Gallade was there on the battlefield. However, May had called out Beautifly, who was now situated across from them yet oddly tense about something. Ash and John had already thought of a plan for this situation and knew exactly what they had to do to easily win the match. They were about to begin when they heard Max yell. "Hey Alpha, Omega!" The two looked up at the young trainer, making sure they were safely hidden underneath their hoods. He continued to try and infuriate them. "Why don't you two take off your masks you losers?! You too scared you look too ugly?" The two didn't say a word, they were silently communicating with one another as they watched Beautifly slowly moving towards them.

It did not take them long to see the Maple's plan; Max infuriating them was just a distraction. He continued to mock them. "Wow, tough crowd huh? No sense of humor either?" Ash saw his opening when Beautifly stopped moving for just a moment. "Bisharp, quickly! Use Night Slash on Beautifly!"

Max gasped in surprise as he realized they had been merely watching them try to sneak up on them the entire time. May was just as shocked and watched as Bisharp drove its blade through Beautifly's body. It got sent flying backwards and slowly got up on its wings again. Max growled under his breath and ordered. "Gallade, use Leaf Blade on Golurk!" For the first time in the battle, John was actually a bit worried. Being a Ghost-Ground type, John knew that attack would deal a hefty amount of damage to his Pokémon should it strike.

He called out the move he had been saving for a situation like this. "Use Phantom Force!" "Phanta-wha?" Max sputtered. Gallade was caught off guard when it jumped up to strike Golurk, only for Golurk to vanish into the ground and very much out of sight. Ash used this moment of confusion wisely. "Use Night Slash again on Beautifly! Knock it Out!" May cried in response. "Bug Buzz! Keep Bisharp back!" Bisharp attempted to attack Beautifly, but only got sent backwards by the bug-type move. Max ordered. "Use Psycho Cut on Bisharp!" Ash and John burst out into a round of hysterical laughter at the amateur battler. Max was held in a state of bewilderment before and after he saw Gallade strike Bisharp with the move and do literally nothing to it.

Ash grinned; he had come up with a plan to get Beautifly. "Bisharp, grab Gallade arm with your one pincher, then throw it into Beautifly!" The crowd gasped when Bisharp grabbed Gallade's wrist with its pincher, making Gallade cry out loudly in pain. Ash couldn't help but think of when John had broken his wrist the same way a few days prior. He saw his Pokémon throw Gallade into a very surprised Beautifly, and then Ash played his trump card. "Now! Activate your Quick Claw and use Night Slash!" In an instant, Bisharp has smashed Beautifly across the face, and sent it straight up into the air, flying in circles, not struggling whatsoever. It smashed into the ground and created a small cloud of dust around the battlefield where it had landed.

The referee immediately raised his flag when he saw Beautifly was knocked out. "Beautifly is unable to continue!" May cried loudly. "Nooooo!" She had been eliminated. Max however, was in for the worst of it. "Gallade, strike that Bisharp with Leaf Blade!" As Gallade rushed in, Max realized he had forgotten about something.

Golurk.

"Golurk, emerge from Phantom Force and use Double Team to make many copies of yourself, keep going in and out of Phantom Force to Make a Wall!" The crowd was shocked the see Golurk creating a circle around a very lost and confused Gallade. The copies of Golurk continued to fly out of the ground and up into the air before they would reappear from the ground and fly up again. It was a vortex of Golurk's!

John knew it was time to act before Max thought of a way out. "Now! Sandwich it!" The copies of the Golurks began to condense in on the free area that Gallade had, and making it immobile. It struggled to not panic in the situation it was in, desperately slashing and cutting at the copies, attempting to break free. John yelled. "Use Shadow Ball!" The moment he ordered the move, an explosion covered the field. Nobody could see what had happened, but everyone knew Gallade was either knocked out, or very close to it.

They were all murmuring softly, watching to see what the dust showed. What it showed was a very bruised Gallade, still in the middle of the double team/phantom force combination. Max was still at a loss, which would prove to be his greatest downfall. John had banked everything on the fact that Max would be unable to make a counter move to the combination he was using on him, and he was a hundred percent right. John ended the battle right then and there.

"Golurk, Unleash Phantom Force!" Suddenly, all the copies vanished, and from John's side of the field, came Golurk, flying in at maximum speed. "Nooooo! Gallllaaaaddeeee!" Max yelled in horror as he watched Golurk smother Gallade with a crisp, Ghost type move. It was Super Effective, and Max knew even without looking at his Pokémon that he had been absolutely manhandled by the two superstars, and didn't react nor hear the referee calling out.

"Gallade is unable to continue, Bisharp and Golurk win! And therefore the winners of the match and advancing to the Quarterfinals are none other than Alpha and Omega!" The referee announced in a loud and professional voice. Bisharp cried out its name loudly and held it's blade to the sky as a Victory pose. Golurk slowly raised its fist as well, asserting its dominance. Ash and John gave one another a bro hug before walking out to give their Pokémon praise. They watched as May and Max quickly returned their Pokémon and left the field, not even stopping to congratulate them on their Victory.

"Amazing! Quick thinking from Alpha and another unbelievable strategy from Omega has them rumbling to the Quarterfinals! A simply sensational Victory for the cloaked warriors! What a battle!" The announcer said jubilantly. As their girls cheered from their seats in the stands, the two men returned their Pokémon and as they walked towards the exit to the stadium, they each raised a fist, signaling their hard fought Victory.

They had come into the day looking for a blowout Victory, and that was what they got. The Maple's arrogance had been struck down with a vengeance, and their sorry asses would not be the only one's Alpha and Omega would be kicking in this tournament. It was a statement Victory, and they intended to get more.

**AN: I typed this all in one sitting. A few hours, not really sure how many hahahah. Alpha and Omega swiftly defeated the Maples as though they weren't even in the same league as them. (And they aren't) Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I expect the next battle chapter to be chapter 45 or so if I'm predicting it correctly… but then again when am I ever correct on predictions?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow the story if you have the time! It means a lot to me! Thanks guys! Have a good one, and until next time!**

**ReignZ**


	41. Old Crushes and New Plans

**Welcome to Chapter 41 of the Story. Hope everyone has been doing well, College is a pain as per usual. Finding time to type is nothing easy, but I'll manage. Anyways, if you're new, please make sure you follow, favorite, and review the story. If you have a community for Pokémon stories, I'd love it if you were to add it in! I would be very honored!**

**This chapter takes us off in a much different direction but does lead to a very important part to the story, trust me on that. Chapters 35-39 were almost always focused on John, Ash's AuraMancer partner. Those chapters weren't as important to the main storyline but these upcoming ones most certainly will be, I can assure you all of that. Anyway, I believe that's enough of past, it's time to focus on the future. Let's get going.**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 41**

_Last Chapter…_

"_Now Bisharp! Psycho Cut!" May's jaw dropped open in shock when Bisharp emerged from its hiding spot; Golurk's Back! She didn't have time to react and could only watch in terror as Bisharp nimbly sliced Blaziken's gut with its blades. May watched in fear as she saw Blaziken begin to sway, then hit the ground, knocked out in one move, a powered up, super effective, critical hit strike. Max gasped at his sister's Pokémon being knocked out, and took his focus off the battle. John showed him no mercy, remembering the time he had hurled Max over a house in Twinleaf Town_**_(Chapter 3)_**_. He yelled. "Golurk, use Shadow Ball!" Max, this time, did react._

_Only, he chose the wrong move to use. "Counter that with Hammer Arm!" You could actually hear the gasps of shock and confusion in the stadium at the amateur move choice. John knew he had Max trapped. "New Plan! Same Moves, but let Swampert use the move on you, then smash it with a critical hit when it's vulnerable!"_

_Swampert charged up to Golurk, the swung it's arm downwards. It got quite a start when the move went right through Golurk's body. It didn't have time to react as it looked up and saw the Shadow Ball crash straight into its head. An explosion covered the field as a result. The referee peered around the smoke, attempting to see if he could locate Swampert and determine if it could still battle. He did after a few moments, and saw it had a very large bruise on the side of its head. He raised the flag._

"_Blaziken and Swampert are unable to battle, Bisharp and Golurk win!" The crowd roared in cheers for the favored duo's, who praised their Pokémon for a tremendous opening battle. The announcer commentated._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Golurk, Unleash Phantom Force!" Suddenly, all the copies vanished, and from John's side of the field, came Golurk, flying in at maximum speed. "Nooooo! Gallllaaaaddeeee!" Max yelled in horror as he watched Golurk smother Gallade with a crisp, Ghost type move. It was Super Effective, and Max knew even without looking at his Pokémon that he had been absolutely manhandled by the two superstars, and didn't react nor hear the referee calling out._

"_Gallade is unable to continue, Bisharp and Golurk win! And therefore the winners of the match and advancing to the Quarterfinals are none other than Alpha and Omega!" The referee announced in a loud and professional voice. Bisharp cried out its name loudly and held it's blade to the sky as a Victory pose. Golurk slowly raised its fist as well, asserting its dominance. Ash and John gave one another a bro hug before walking out to give their Pokémon praise. They watched as May and Max quickly returned their Pokémon and left the field, not even stopping to congratulate them on their Victory._

_Present…_

Ash moaned softly as the light outside attacked his vision. It was the morning after their Victory against the Maples. The press conference that followed had been beyond boring. All he wanted to do was simply wave his hand and use Aura Push to send them all barreling out the door and leave him in peace and quiet. However, because of such reporters, he had been stuck there for nearly an hour answering questions. Thankfully, John had been there to answer some questions as well.

Finally, they had caught a break when Mr. Goodshow told the reporters to scram. They thanked Mr. Goodshow and he gave John a hug once more, telling him how happy he was to see him battling at full strength. John gave him a grin that could be seen underneath his hood, and then the two left the building, called out their respective flying types, and took to the skies to return home. When they got back, the girls were already waiting for them, as they expected. They celebrated and then went to bed rather fast. Ash looked to his side and noticed his two lovers were not in bed with him. He was curious to where they went and hopped out of bed to go find out.

He walked into the living section of their room and saw John relaxing on the couch by himself. He peered back when he heard shuffling in the room. He laughed a little and said jokingly. "Morning sleepyhead." Ash grunted back. "Morning indeed. Where are the girls?" John replied. "_Your_ girls went out to have some "girl time." Don't ask me what that means, because I was seriously confused by it too. _My_ girls are still asleep." Ash nodded and then walked to the pantry to grab some cereal, still half asleep.

John laughed and said with a grin. "You need anymore sleep bud?" Ash didn't even hear him, he felt his eyes drooping as he held a carton of milk in his hand he couldn't help but feel startled when he felt something cold coat his hand and begin to coat the floor. He looked down and heard his friend roaring with laughter. Ash had unknowingly spilled milk all over his hand. He looked rather embarrassed for a moment before he filled his bowl with milk for real this time. He then turned around with his cereal intact to try and grab paper towels to clean up the mess he had made. What he forgot about was that there was still a lot of milk on the ground, and he flailed wildly as he lost control. In this process, he hurled his bowl of cereal flying through the air and landed with a loud _CRASH_on the ground.

John had started to laugh even louder and harder, but then got a glimpse of a bowl flying towards him. He didn't have time to move as he was coated in milk and cereal, and then got bonked in the head with the bowl, which made him stumble backwards from the seat he was sitting on and topple backwards. He wiped his eyes to clean off the white liquid before he saw Ash gawking at him. Then, they both started to die of laughter. Ash was laughing so hard he was crying, while John looked like he may have pissed himself from laughter. John got up and tried to wipe himself off, but knew the damage had been done, and he was going to have to clean himself off again. Ash chuckled and got up, he had yet to shower in the morning anyway, so it wasn't all too much of a bother to him.

"My my, what have we here?" The two men looked over and saw Jasmine and Skyla trying to withhold from bursting out into giggles as well. John just chuckled and greeted his two lovers. He was about to kiss Jasmine before she immediately backed away. "Not so fast mister! You're cleaning yourself off before you get any of THIS!" She puckered her lips at him playfully. Skyla just giggled at the whole situation. Ash had to comment. "What would Gary have done in this situation, I have to know!"

Suddenly, something dawned on John's face and he suddenly said. "Ash! Totally forgot! While you were reenacting sleeping beauty…" this got another giggle from the girls "… Gary called. He wants to know if you want to hang out with him in the Cerulean Mall today for a few hours." Ash blinked before shrugging nonchalantly. "Sure. Sounds good to me." John chuckled a little and then said. "He did invite me too but… as you can see…" he gestured to his milk soaked clothes. "I may not get out." Ash was about to gesture to himself that he was even more soaked in milk than John was, but then he realized that other than his arm, he really was rather clean, even though it was all his fault in the first place.

Ash grinned. "Guess so. I'll meet him there." John replied. "I'll be there…" He was cut off by a very loud. *AHEM* John turned and his jaw dropped a few inches when he saw Skyla seductively rubbing her lower area, and Jasmine slowly using her finger to gesture him to come into the bedroom with them. He sputtered incoherently for a second before muttering. "… on second thought… maybe I won't go… tell Gary… I have plans…" Ash chuckled at his lovestruck friend before smirking and saying. "Alright Loverboy, have fun." He expected his friend to respond but John just walked into the bedroom without another word being said.

Ash suddenly grimaced as he realized he had a little cleanup work to do before he could spurn into action and go see Gary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ash had already been with Gary for quite a few hours. Had he totally lost track of time? A little bit, yes. However, he was partly just trying to distract himself. They finally had a little bit of free time. Since they had emerged victorious against Max and May, the Maple's had reportedly left to return to Hoenn. It was Ash's hope that they never returned so they would never have to see them again. It gave him a small commodity that he rarely ever got; peace. For these next few days, it was in his full intention to relax.

However, as much as he wanted to allow his mind relaxation, he knew he couldn't. He needed to begin his search for the commanders of Rocket to lead him to the inevitable Team Rocket Leader, Giovanni. What perplexed him slightly was that as many appearances and run-ins with Harley and Jones, yet they never saw the known Leader. This was very confusing. Despite shattering the LOS, the five of them were determined to defeat Rocket. But, issues still remained in the open.

For example, Jasmine and Skyla. After not one, but two near death experiences for their lover, they flat out refused to let John leave for the time being. Ash would only laugh at his friend when he pleaded with his girls to allow him to leave, only for his pleas to fall on deaf ears. They wanted to keep him safe, and sadly for him, that meant no reckless behavior. He was still able to train his Pokémon, but no business with the Legion or Rocket. As far as they were concerned, he was doing the Legion more than enough of a favor by winning the tournament and preventing the Victory rewards from falling into Rocket's hands. That left the four of them to decide their next play.

Keeghan was their information gatherer. He would commonly make trips to the Violet Legion Base, now their HQ. They were attempting to prepare an attack on the Rocket HQ, which Daniel had given the location to, however, without knowledge on their leaders, they really couldn't do anything. Daniel was unable to gather any information on the blueprints of the Headquarters. This would mean they would essentially be going into the most heavily guarded Rocket base… Blind. Regardless of how much better fighters the Legion agents were compared to the Rocket grunts, they stood no chance with almost no intel and being outnumbered that badly.

So until they decided their next move, they couldn't really do anything about Rocket. They needed a move that would be unseen and uncalculated by Rocket to deal a blow to the Rocket organization, but nothing came to mind. So, until something did, they were trying to relax, the key word being trying.

Gary cut off Ash's train of thought by punching him on the arm playfully. "You heading into La-La land Ashy?" Ash grinned playfully and said. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about removing your Aura Illusion." Gary's smirk had vanished clean off his face and in his place was a very pale one. He shakily said. "You're… you're bluffing!" Ash grinned cheekily before raising his arm and slowly began moving it in front of Gary's face and he immediately cried. "Okay Okay! You got me! You got me!"

It was true, for once, Ash and Gary had opted to not wear their… usual attire. Ash was wearing his usual Illusion, **(AN: I Gave an Example of It Around Chapters 9 and 10 If You're curious to what he looks like)**and he had given Gary an illusion as well. Gary had lost his spiky brown hair and had adopted a jet black hairdo, sporting dreadlocks along with dark green eyes. His height dropped a little from 6' 2' to 6' even. His face slightly morphed, giving him a slightly more defined Jaw-line. He wasn't complaining about the swap.

The two of them were walking through a candy store. Ash hadn't eaten candy in years, aside from the semi-sweet morsels that John put in the chocolate chip pancakes and waffles. Gary had practically forced Ash to go, or else he would "Pay the price." Ash just chuckled and said he would go, but didn't promise to buy anything.

They had been there for at least twenty minutes at this point in time. Gary was searching around endlessly for something, yet still couldn't seem to locate the item. Ash was just admiring his Illusion form in the window, running a hand through his hair and grinning slightly at the reflection. He could detect that there were people watching him, but not in a cryptic way, rather a flattering one. He turned and saw the culprits: a group of teenage girls. They were whispering to one another and giggling madly. Gary came over and said to him. "You haven't seen the dark chocolate froakie's have you?" Ash blinked. "Who is dumb enough to make candy named after a Pokémon?"

Gary just shrugged and said to him. "Don't judge em until you've tried em." Ash sighed and said. "I'd help you on your _incredible_extravaganza, but unfortunately it seems as though I'm about to have an unwanted guest and unwanted attention." Before Gary could ponder what Ash meant, one of the teenage girls came over. She had flowing orange hair and dark brown eyes. Her chest was particularly impressive, and her curves were very defined. She walked towards him with her hips swaying, catching the attention of almost any male that walked by. She greeted them sweetly. **(AN: Get it? The Candy Shop!? No… sorry..)**

"Hi there… my name's Madison." She gave Ash a seductive look. "I couldn't help but notice how… handsome you look today, care to join me tonight on a date?" Ash was already thinking of ways to deal with this, and he quite obviously would know what would happen if either of his girls would ever find this woman, things would end quite badly.

He gave her the sweetest look he could back and said while putting on a fake smile. "Hi, I'm quite sorry, but I'm taken." He made the point of not mentioning he was taken by not one but two beautiful women. However, regardless of said number, Madison wasn't having it. "Oh, but I'm sure you can spare a beautiful afternoon with me and my gorgeous body…" Ash was getting a little agitated. He said sternly. "Look, I'm not going out with you. Understand that if you want to, but it's not happening."

Madison smirked and revealed a ton of her cleavage, still not giving in. "Oh… are you sure? My breasts don't want to be left alone tonight… and I promise I'll be great in bed with you… you have my word." Ash looked bored and annoyed at her, so she made the final press. "Come on… all I'm asking for is your name and number baby… don't be shy." She pressed her chest against his toned one. Ash smiled lightly before saying. "Well… okay. Do you have a piece of paper?"

She took out a very small slip of paper and pencil out of her purse in a flash. Inside, Ash could also see some other things he preferably didn't want to see, and all relating to sex and things he would never do to betray his lovers. Gary was about to cut in with absolute fury, thinking Ash was cheating on Elesa and Cynthia, when Ash handed her back the slip of paper in a flash. She smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you…" She looked down at the name and blinked.

"Aimnot?" She held the card out and Gary could clearly see the word, _Aimnot_, written there. She blinked again and said. "Your… your name is Aimnot?" She didn't believe it one bit, and Ash replied.

"Yup! Aimnot! As in, Aimnot Interested!" Gary roared with laughter and toppled back onto the floor, laughing his eyes out. Many customers had turned to see what all the commotion was about, creating a scene. Madison had flushed a bright red in utter embarrassment. She immediately turned tail and fled with her friends from being further embarrassed. Ash chuckled and helped his friend off the ground. Gary, still laughing hard enough to be judged as crying, commented. "And to think… I was about to tear you away from those girls for betraying Cynthia and Elesa!" Ash laughed. "I'm a little bit dull when it comes to girls… but not that dull."

Gary was about to burst out into another round of hysterics when all of the sudden the breath got caught in throat. He saw someone walk into the Candy shop, completely unaware of the situation that had just unfolded and began to search around the shop aimlessly. Gary immediately turned his back and fled to the opposite side of the shop, peaking Ash's interest. He found Gary with his hand on his forehead, breathing coming out in quick, ragged breaths.

Ash was dumbfounded; he had never seen Gary like this before. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and said in confusion. "Gary? What's wrong?" Gary immediately shushed him before whispering. "I… I can't believe it…" Ash blinked. "What?" Gary slumped down on the ground with his back against the wall, not carrying if he crushed any of the Peanut Butter Buizel's behind him. He was shaking his head slowly, as if he was completely in a trance. Ash was still entirely perplexed by his friends behavior, and took this moment to stand up and look around the store to see what exactly was making his friend act as though he may suffocate.

His eyes ran all across the store, coming up empty handed. Then, he looked towards the "On sale" signs, and saw a familiar face, and one that was getting quite a bit of attention. It was a woman. She had flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her body was so well developed it rivaled the looks of Cynthia's and Elesa's. She had a pink flower in the side of her hair and she seemed a bit lost, similar to how Gary looked to how he was searching for his sweets.

_Wait a second…_ Ash suddenly braked on his thoughts. _…Gary…_His eyes widened as he now realized who this person was, and more importantly, why Gary was hiding from her.

"You've seen her." Ash looked down at his friend, who looked like he'd been punched in the gut multiple times then thrown off a cliff. Gary shook his head, at a loss for words. "I… never thought I'd see her again…" Ash knew Gary had been dating this girl prior to his presumed death. Ash knew Gary had not talked with anyone after the incident, and that, sadly, included this girl.

Daisy Waterflower.

Gary's body _ached_ to go back to her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he still loved her. He wanted nothing more than to make her his own. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and keep her all to himself. These past few years had only been dedicated training and allegiance to the LOS. He had never thought he'd ever have a chance to see her again, but now… it was staring him right in the face.

And what was worse, was that he couldn't do a thing about it.

With Rocket still at large, and his death status known as Alive to all Team Rocket members, he couldn't risk being found out or worse, ratted out by Daisy. Daisy had never really been much of a secret keeper, although his hope had been that she matured a little bit more. She certainly _looked_like she had matured. That much, he was very much enjoying. However, he just couldn't bring himself to suck it up and talk to her.

Ash took a step towards her before Gary grabbed his ankle and made Ash lose his balance for a moment. "What the hell Gary?" He said in annoyance. "Aren't you gonna talk with her?" Gary was speechless for a few moments. He didn't know what to do. "I… I'm not sure…" He murmured.

Gary was still unsure. What if he was found and killed by Rocket? What if she didn't approve of his job? Hell, what would she say when she realized the man she had loved years earlier was not dead at all, and rather than seek her out with all the resources in the world, he chose to avoid her? To him, it seemed like a one way ticket to failure. Gary knew he needed to keep quiet. He heard her speaking as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hi! My name is Daisy! And you are?"

"My name? Oh… It's Gary Scepter!" Gary's eyes widened, not when he heard her speak, nor the name being said of the other person, it was the voice of the other person who caught his ears. He whirled back into reality and almost shit himself on the spot when he realized Ash had went to talk to her while he had been in La-La Land.

He silently cursed karma for mocking Ash about being in his own little world and knew this was his punishment. He bit his lip and then made a last second decision: He walked over and blurted out. "Hey As-Gary!" He quickly corrected himself. "You left me over in the gummy Beartic aisle all by myself!" Gary silently cursed again as he knew that sounded like the dorkiest thing he possibly could've said.

Ash was about to remark before Daisy giggled and said. "Wow, some friend you are Gary, leaving you friend all alone like that!" Ash smirked a little. "Well, Daisy, this is my friend…" He waited for Gary to take the initiative, before he finally did after a few second. "I…Ian. Ian… Poscha. It's nice to meet you." Gary felt as though an entire ton of pressure had lifted off his shoulders. Daisy cast one of her brightest smiles and said. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Poscha."

Gary (Ian) held up his hand. "Please, Ian is fine. Mr. Poscha makes me sound like an old man."

Daisy smirked a little and said. "Is that so, Mr. Poscha?"

Gary grinned back and said. "Yes, it is so, Ms. Waterflower."

Daisy gave a fake gasp and said while holding a hand over her heart in mock outrage, "Why! The nerve of you! You'll pay for that!"

Gary smirked and leaned in and whispered teasingly. "Is that so?"

"Very much so."

For a small moment, there was silence. Then Daisy said, still lightly smirking. "I'll tell you what. Come visit me at my house. There's going to be a party coming up for my sister's birthday." Before either of them could inquire which sister it was, she said brightly. "Violet is always the easiest to shop for because she loves Candy and makeup cosmetics! It's why I'm here! It's too bad they don't have her favorite candy, so I'm going to have to say goodbye for now." Daisy smiled and said. "Here… it's my number, I only give it out to the guys I think are worth having it. You're both welcome to come along. See you soon…" She sent Gary a wink before walking out of the store, swaying her hips purposely trying to make Gary drool.

Ash watched his friend in amusement; he was going to be able to hold this over his friend forever. Gary suddenly snapped back to reality before reaching for his phone and began to swipe through it mercilessly with Ash watched with curiosity. Gary stopped messing with his phone for a moment before holding it out to Ash. Ash took the phone from his friend before looking at what Gary was showing him. It was a picture of him and Daisy in front of Prism Tower, located in Lumiose City. Ash grit his teeth tightly, knowing this was also Clemont's HQ.

Gary smiled softly. "This was one of the few pictures I was able to save. My phone was damaged in the fire but I managed to salvage this picture before it broke completely and I had to get a replacement." He paused briefly. "This was just three weeks before Gramps died… our last photo together." Tears threatened to fall freely. "Is… is it finally time? Can we go back together again? Is she seeing someone?"

Ash smiled lightly at his friend before studying the picture once more. He cocked his head, staring at the tower in the background. All of the sudden, he gasped in shock. It had hit him like a ton of bricks; it was the next step of their plan. Gary noticed his friend's reaction and questioned. "What is it?" Ash looked at Gary and said softly.

"I know what we can do to deal a blow to Rocket." Gary looked at him, awaiting the answer. Ash said softly. "We go to Lumiose." Gary blinked, not believing he heard Ash correctly. He asked him. "Come again?" Ash replied. "We go to Lumiose, and we get answers." He said firmly. "From who? From where?" Gary further pressed.

"We go straight to the source… our new Target… is Clemont Tower." Ash said.

**AN: Annnnndddd Now you all get to see the first step on Team Rocket. Ash has determined the best location to get information on Rocket and expose their weakness' is by raiding Clemont Tower (AKA Prism Tower) to get information. Clemont is the only member of Rocket that Ash and Gary currently know is hiding in plain sight, and he's a highly ranked one at that.**

**Next Chapter is the Raid on Clemont Tower… and Ash's quest to gain intel on the organization seeking to control the entire Pokémon world. Will he succeed? Will John free himself of his girls to join them? Will Gary pursue Daisy's heart once more… but if yes… As Gary, or Ian? Keep reading to find out.**

**Trust me… because… the biggest surprises have yet to come.**

**Please make sure to follow, favorite, and review! Every one counts! Thanks Guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**ReignZ**


	42. The Raid on Prism Tower!

**Hey Guys! This is Chapter 42 of the story! Allow me be the first to say welcome! 10 minutes is starting to get longer and longer, and this chapter, one of the first major pieces of the puzzle finally falls into place. I'm sure you all thought I've forgotten about certain characters, but I haven't, I assure you. I don't honestly know how long this story is going to be, because I have so much to type still! It's really amazing when I think about it, because the first story I ever wrote was in sophomore year in high school and that was only a grand total of around 56 thousand words give or take. This story is almost 3 times longer than that one already, and go figure, the end is nowhere in sight. Like, NOWEHRE. Plus… with the size of a shocking surprise I've put together in later chapters, it will blow your socks off.**

**Typing, as you all should probably know, doesn't come by easy for me because I'm constantly trying to stay ahead of classes, work, etc. I do try my best to post where I can, so please bear with me here. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please follow the story (and my profile if you'd like), and favorite the story too! Thanks guys!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 42**

_Last Chapter…_

_His eyes ran all across the store, coming up empty handed. Then, he looked towards the "On sale" signs, and saw a familiar face, and one that was getting quite a bit of attention. It was a woman. She had flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her body was so well developed it rivaled the looks of Cynthia's and Elesa's. She had a pink flower in the side of her hair and she seemed a bit lost, similar to how Gary looked to how he was searching for his sweets._

_Wait a second… Ash suddenly braked on his thoughts. …Gary… His eyes widened as he now realized who this person was, and more importantly, why Gary was hiding from her._

"_You've seen her." Ash looked down at his friend, who looked like he'd been punched in the gut multiple times then thrown off a cliff. Gary shook his head, at a loss for words. "I… never thought I'd see her again…" Ash knew Gary had been dating this girl prior to his presumed death. Ash knew Gary had not talked with anyone after the incident, and that, sadly, included this girl._

_Daisy Waterflower._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Gary (Ian) held up his hand. "Please, Ian is fine. Mr. Poscha makes me sound like an old man."_

_Daisy smirked a little and said. "Is that so, Mr. Poscha?"_

_Gary grinned back and said. "Yes, it is so, Ms. Waterflower."_

_Daisy gave a fake gasp and said while holding a hand over her heart in mock outrage, "Why! The nerve of you! You'll pay for that!"_

_Gary smirked and leaned in and whispered teasingly. "Is that so?"_

"_Very much so."_

_For a small moment, there was silence. Then Daisy said, still lightly smirking. "I'll tell you what. Come visit me at my house. There's going to be a party coming up for my sister's birthday." Before either of them could inquire which sister it was, she said brightly. "Violet is always the easiest to shop for because she loves Candy and makeup cosmetics! It's why I'm here! It's too bad they don't have her favorite candy, so I'm going to have to say goodbye for now." Daisy smiled and said. "Here… it's my number, I only give it out to the guys I think are worth having it. You're both welcome to come along. See you soon…" She sent Gary a wink before walking out of the store, swaying her hips purposely trying to make Gary drool._

_Ash watched his friend in amusement; he was going to be able to hold this over his friend forever. Gary suddenly snapped back to reality before reaching for his phone and began to swipe through it mercilessly with Ash watched with curiosity. Gary stopped messing with his phone for a moment before holding it out to Ash. Ash took the phone from his friend before looking at what Gary was showing him. It was a picture of him and Daisy in front of Prism Tower, located in Lumiose City. Ash grit his teeth tightly, knowing this was also Clemont's HQ._

_Gary smiled softly. "This was one of the few pictures I was able to save. My phone was damaged in the fire but I managed to salvage this picture before it broke completely and I had to get a replacement." He paused briefly. "This was just three weeks before Gramps died… our last photo together." Tears threatened to fall freely. "Is… is it finally time? Can we go back together again? Is she seeing someone?"_

_Ash smiled lightly at his friend before studying the picture once more. He cocked his head, staring at the tower in the background. All of the sudden, he gasped in shock. It had hit him like a ton of bricks; it was the next step of their plan. Gary noticed his friend's reaction and questioned. "What is it?" Ash looked at Gary and said softly._

"_I know what we can do to deal a blow to Rocket." Gary looked at him, awaiting the answer. Ash said softly. "We go to Lumiose." Gary blinked, not believing he heard Ash correctly. He asked him. "Come again?" Ash replied. "We go to Lumiose, and we get answers." He said firmly. "From who? From where?" Gary further pressed._

"_We go straight to the source… our new Target… is Clemont Tower." Ash said._

_Present…_

It was past midnight as Ash quietly looked down from the plane he was currently stationed in. His mind was currently elsewhere than to the task at hand. He was watching the lights slowly fly past him beneath the airplane. They were on the way to Lumiose City. They could've teleported via Mewtwo, however, that would cause Mewtwo to burn through the majority of it's energy, and they were unsure of the challenges that lied ahead. They, already, suffered a major blow in their "Invasion Party." After debate on whether or not to get the rest of the LOS involved, they chose against it. They knew that should the operation they were about to attempt "Go wrong" they couldn't let anyone be captured. Plus, they still needed a legitimate piece of "evidence" to go on.

To make matters even worse, John was not there with them. There were two reasons to why John was not with the invasion party. Those two reasons were Jasmine and Skyla. After the last incident nearly resulting in John's death, the two had been air-tight on making sure John was in their arms and in their sights the entire time. They told John they'd show him something else that was "Air-tight." After watching John lick his lips a few times he followed them into the bedroom and wished Ash, Gary, and Keeghan the best of luck.

That was their entire Invasion force; Just the three of them. Gary and Mewtwo were the eyes and ears, but all of them would be invading. Keeghan and Ash were primarily there to transfer the information and to guard Mewtwo and Gary at all costs. The plan was simple. Once they were close enough, they would teleport to the roof of Prism Tower, then teleport through the wall to get to the inside of the building. The worry for Ash was setting off any kind of teleportation alarm. Meaning, they may be able to get away with it once or twice, but any more was too risky.

Ash knew how crucial this invasion was. This could give the Legion something to feed off after their horrible defeat just days prior. However, this wasn't just the Legion; this was about finally getting an edge against Rocket after so long. They knew the Agents of the LOS were far better trained and far more elite as a whole, but they were drastically outnumbered. This would help even the battle. They were flying in a private LOS jet. A voice broke Ash out of his train of thought.

"We're here Ash." He sighed and turned to Keeghan, who was wearing a LOS outfit. He had the mask pulled over his face so nobody would notice his identity. Ash slipped on his black cloak and pulled up his hood. Gary walked into the room and said. "Remember why we're here. We're here to get onto Clemont's personal computer. What we know is that the locations of the booby traps that are activated once the alarm for prism tower is activated. We also know that there are multiple rooms that we have to move through involving several… ah… traps… before we can get through to Clemont's firewall. Either way, we must deactivate the security camera's before we have to enter the building in the first place."

Gary paused before continuing. "The issue is, we're going to have to figure out how to transfer all the information over in a few short minutes in case something were to go wrong. So…" He opened Mewtwo from it's pokeball and Keeghan said out loud. "Cameras are down." Gary nodded and spoke firmly. "Let's go."

In a blinding flash, and then another, they were inside a building. They appeared to be in some sort of office. Ash calmly looked around. "We're in." Keeghan quickly ran to the door and peeked out. After a moment, he poked his head back in and muttered. "All security systems with the lone exception of camera's are still up. Ready?"

Gary nodded. "Then let's do this." After navigating a series of booby traps that involved a wall of lasers, exploding floor traps, and various other traps, they managed to get right outside the office of Clemont. Ash muttered under his breath. "This is the room where Cynthia and Jasmine were some time ago, no doubt about it." Gary said in reply. "Breaking and entering in three, two…" He then jarred the door open and slipped inside followed by Keeghan and Ash, who were hot on his heels.

Gary saw the computer in the middle of the room on the desk that was obviously Clemont's. He knew this because there was so much technology hooked up to it that it was rather disturbing. Keeghan moved over to it and said quietly. "This may take me quite a bit of time to hack into, even with that gigantic crash course Gary made me take… Just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary I guess." As he began to go to work on the computer, Ash and Gary looked around the room, examining every inch.

Gary muttered. "You know, for a guy whose practically dedicated his life to technology, other than his computer, this office really doesn't have a ton of it…" Ash had to agree. Other than a few pictures on the wall, another desk in a corner of the room, presumably for his secretary if he had one, and other knick-knacks, the office was indeed rather bare. Gary motioned for Ash to look at something. He was indicating a picture that showed Clemont standing in front of his house, which was bright with electricity. He was standing there with a small smile on his face in his front yard.

Ash frowned. "He doesn't even look normal in this picture." Gary agreed. They continued their "investigation" and Ash found something rather odd. On a wall in the far corner of the room, there was a calendar. Ash peered and saw some dates were circled in green and some in red, some had times, and some did not. He saw that the current day was circled in bright red and had the number "2" highlighted a few times over.

"Gary check this out." Gary made his way over to his longtime friend and said curiously. "Huh… today is circled. Whatever, something is happening today at 2 in the afternoon. Wonder what it is." And then, after a few more minutes of waiting, someone broke the silence that had filled the room at a rapid pace. "FINALLY!" He said with a small hint of exasperation in his voice. Ash put a hand on his shoulder and leaned over him. "You got it?"

Keeghan nodded and after a few seconds, they were brought to the main screen, and suddenly Keeghan had a tone of complete bewilderment. "Huh? Wait… what?" Gary came over and said with a similar tone. "What? What is it?" Keeghan was muttering incoherently under his breath; something was very wrong. Gary immediately lost whatever patience he had left. "Keeghan! Spit it out, God Damn it!"

Keeghan whirled around in the spiny chair he was currently comfortable in and said in disbelief. "There's… there's nothing here on Clemont working with Rocket!" A silence overtook the room. "No-nothing!?" Gary said in utter shock. Keeghan spun back around and rapidly began opening folders at a nimble pace. "N-n-no! Nothing!"

Gary turned to Ash. "How… how can this be? Are you sure he is a member?" Ash, however, was deep in thought. Something wasn't right… he could feel it. Suddenly, it dawned on him. It made total sense now. "You won't find what you're looking for on the computers hard drive Keeghan."

Keeghan turned in utter bewilderment. "What do you know that you're not telling us?" Gary looked at Ash with a similar expression. Ash explained his analysis. "My thought process is this: Let's assume I'm Clemont and I'm in Lumiose City; a packed area with tons of people and therefore, endless dangers. These dangers would be a big threat to me assuming I don't protect my computer's hard drive with everything I've got, otherwise, the biggest tech nerd in the world looks like the biggest chump ever."

Gary shook his head. "I'm not sure I follow." Ash pointed to the technology connecting with Clemont's computer. "IF I was to be living in such a densely populated area, I would guard my resources. However, with that being said, anyone can break through any firewall and anyone can probably hack a computer. So, to add even more precautions, I would put my most valuable information in a spot that CANNOT be hacked… on a USB hidden somewhere in my most defended area."

Keeghan and Gary immediately said. "Ahhh…" Ash motioned to them. "Split up. We need to search this room for a USB and then plug it in with Clemont's home computer. Check in spots most people wouldn't think of looking." Keeghan checked the secretary's desk, Ash checked underneath some of the objects in the room, while Gary checked near the balcony that was overlooking the city. Gary peered outside until suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw a snazzy red sports car pull up a block or so away from Prism Tower. He found it rather odd, but he was too far up and couldn't see what the driver looked like. He shrugged and then continued his search.

As Gary was peering around nooks and cranny's for a possible USB that looked out of the ordinary, he eyed up the picture they had seen earlier of Clemont standing in his front yard. He looked at it oddly for a moment, what was irking him? And then it hit him. His eyes ran across the picture until they saw something in the top left corner of the screen. It was a snazzy red sports vehicle. Gary's heart momentarily stopped. He ran back to the balcony and frantically looked down once more.

There was no doubt in his mind. It was Clemont's car.

"Guys! Clemont is here!" Gary said with franticness embedded in his voice. Ash double-taked and whirled around from his current task and said in a horrified voice. "What!?" Just then, a soft beeping noise was heard. Keeghan immediately ran to the computer and shut it off in a hurry. The three were in full on panic-mode; what were they going to do? They heard a quiet "Ding" of the elevator down the hallway. Ash suddenly had a rather brilliant idea.

"Guys! Quick! Come here!" He motioned for them to get close to him. Keeghan stood on his left and Gary on his right. They were currently huddled in the far left corner of the room, furthest from the balcony and Clemont's desk and adjacent with the stray corner desk. Ash gritted his teeth together tightly before exhaling in relief. Keeghan blinked. "Wha... what did you do?" They trio heard the door begin to unlock and Ash muttered softly. "Just keep quiet whatever you do unless the worst happens."

And then, as if on cue, Clemont entered. Ash was beyond lost. It was extremely early in the morning, why was Clemont even here? Suddenly his mind flashed back to the Calendar that was across the room and the date that was circled, along with the time. He looked at his wristwatch and slightly paled. It read 2:01. He blinked.

_What if… it's 2 in the morning… and not 2 at night…_ Ash's mind churned. He, however, was broken out of his thoughts when Clemont reached under his desk for something. Ash and the two stared in bewilderment when all of the sudden, they saw Clemont get down on one knee, and the lights that had been turned on when Clemont walked into the room suddenly dimmed out entirely, making the others look around in confusion.

They saw a hologram illuminate on his desk, and Ash's breath hitched softly. Even though he could not see who this person specifically was, he knew of one thing; this person was the same woman he and John had seen while in the air-duct on Southpaw. She had a loose cloak on and a hood that covered her face and hair. Clemont quietly spoke, but the word he said was clear.

"… Mistress." There was a small pause before the woman spoke. "Rise, and you may cut your manners, I know you are looking to release your true emotions… so… may they be released." Another small moment passed before Clemont sighed and got up before saying with a hint of anger. "Where is it?"

He began pacing the room slowly and stopped right in front of the stray corner desk. The woman followed his steps by slowly turning in a circle as well. Much to their fortune, and good fortune at that, the woman's face was illuminated enough to see just under her nose, and the top part of her face was cut off. They saw the woman smile, almost smirking at him.

"Where is what?" she asked, playing dumb for some reason.

"You know what I am talking about, don't deny it." Ash looked to his side, and Keeghan was filming with a camcorder. Gary, meanwhile was realizing what exactly Ash had done to make them this "Invisible." To be honest, that was exactly what he had done. Ash _had_ made them all_invisible!_

Clemont continued, completely unaware of the three men's presence in the corner of the room. He snarled. "My MONEY!" She was still smirking underneath the hood. "What money?" Clemont scoffed and walked closer to the hologram. "The Money you owe me for the sabotage, you-"

"Watch your tongue. You may be the brains… but I could have you killed in a mere instant, and none of your little "toys" would put a dent into my forces." The woman said, losing her smug look and a rather angry one replaced it. Clemont held his glare before he took a couple of steps backwards, acknowledging it. Ash was beyond confused now, she was making it sound like she could control Rocket, or, she was not a member of Rocket, but rather a leader of another force.

Clemont growled. "The event has been long since over. You told me that this was for a very personal reason and you would get the money back to me in an instant. Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have no money. If someone were to discover my true banking records, they would know something is not right in the slightest." The woman only smiled. "But, they have not, correct?" The trio watched as Clemont walked over to a picture on a wall and looked at it for a small moment. Ash's breath hitched in shock. It was a picture of him and a girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Ash's mind flipped into a flashback to what he remembered from Jasmine and Cynthia's trip to Kalos to speak with Clemont in the first place.

_FLASHBACK (CHAPTER 15)_

_Jasmine and Cynthia had traveled all the way from Unova to reach Lumiose city. It was approximately a 2 day boat ride. They had fun, but missed their lovers with all their hearts. They just wanted to get what they needed and leave quickly._

_He walked to his giant desk and sat down. "Now, how can I help you two girls?" He asked business-like._

_"Who's that?" Jasmine questioned. She was referring to the picture directly behind Clemont. It showed two people standing there. One person was himself. The other person was a small little girl. She had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

_He immediately and coldly said. "That's nobody of your concern." The girls looked surprised at his sudden change of demeanor._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Ash whispered softly. "It's the picture from the flashback…" He watched as Clemont moved the picture aside and revealed what appeared to be a small safe. Even though the lights were off, all three males could clearly see what the combination was. Clemont pressed 6 buttons and the safe opened. They all easily saw the flashdrive that was sitting inside.

Keeghan whispered. "123457 is the password." They watched as Clemont took out the USB and plugged it into the computer after rebooting it. He was muttered incoherently under his breath about something until finally, he pulled something up and then with a flick of his of his wrist, a visual appeared in front of the woman in the cloak. It appeared to be a bank account of some sort. Clemont crossed his arms and angrily said.

"Been months since the payment has been due… yet no payment. Where is the money?" He said with a very large hint of impatience. The woman merely smiled once more. "It is on it's way… you must have more patience nonetheless…" Clemont interrupted rudely and spoke with annoyance. "If you don't have the money soon, someone will notice its missing. And you already know what will happen if people notice I have millions of dollars unaccounted for and vanishing under mysterious circumstances…"

The woman sounded unfazed. "You must wait longer. Our agents are working to get the money you so desire." Clemont, for possibly the first time since he begun the conversation, smiled. Then, it was replaced with a frown. "The tournament is not guaranteed to fall in your favor, there are many opponents who could knock out your so called "Champions."

The three had to cover their mouths from gasping in surprise, Rocket had members uncover in the tournament! Ash, however, caught something else. Serena was the obvious one, however, what had caught his ear, was that Clemont had said, "Champions" and not "Champion." Which meant, it was likely she was not the only one whom Rocket had planted in the tournament! The woman spoke again, snapping his train of thoughts.

"Who do you mean? Nobody can defeat them, you have nothing to worry about." Clemont turned around and said quietly. "You know very well who I speak of… Alpha and Omega. The two are the most obvious threats to your champions. They appear to be a force unimaginable in a chemistry sense and strength sense. They compliment one another perfectly." The woman was about to speak again when Clemont cut her off. "Don't try to deny it. I've watched their battle tapes, I know their tendencies and I know for a fact that those two will not lose until they play your champions, if of course, they are as good as you say. Alpha is the brute force. His Pokémon have so much raw power it is staggering."

Clemont paused before continuing. "Omega is the strategist of the two. His tactics make his Pokémon impossible to predict and combine him with Alpha, Alpha's strength is enough to hold them both up, and Omega's tactics keep Alpha's Pokémon out of hot water, all while chipping away at their opponents."

The woman said nothing as she watched Clemont walk around, pacing anxiously. He paused and said with a hint of impatiencess in his voice. "What if your two do not win the money? How will you ever repay me?" The woman smiled and said. "We will work something out, I am sure." Clemont replied. "I am not." The woman smiled a little.

"At two o clock this upcoming afternoon, you are prepared for the Rocket executives arriving, yes?" Clemont nodded. "Yes Mistress, it is prepared. We will begin discussions and finalizations of the Fortress." The three looked at one another, simultaneously mouthing "Fortress" to one another in bewilderment. "Good, very good. Remember, the deal is already set in stone, this is just the finalization process of our agreement. We cannot thank you enough for all you've done… we will make sure you get your fair share of the deal and more."

Clemont bowed. "Thank you Mistress. I shall make contact with you after the meeting is completed." The woman bowed. "Hail Rocket." He said. The image faded. Clemont walked over to the picture of the little blonde girl and himself and retyped the password, and placed the USB inside before walking out of the room and shutting off the light. Ash motioned for nobody to move until they knew Clemont was gone. They waited for a good ten minutes before finally, Ash removed the forcefield and took a deep breath to regain his strength. The three looked at one another before grins were plastered on each of their faces.

_The Next Day…_

Clemont was currently a very happy man. He had managed to convince all of the executives that he had made the correct decision on the fortress. "I'm very glad you chose to see it my way. Your contributions to the Rocket cause will not be forgotten and you will be compensated." Little did they all know, what was coming for them just moments away. All of the sudden, a man with a blonde buzz cut poked his head into the room. "Umm hi." Clemont and the others looked more than just a little surprised at the newcomer. Nonetheless, he plastered a smile on his face.

"Hello sir, something I can do for you?" The man looked sheepish. "Actually, I need to ask you a personal question, do you know what a prison looks like?" Clemont was immediately thrown off by the rather odd question. "Uh… no? I've never even been inside a prison before." The man cast a smirk. "Well you will now." All of the sudden, Lumiose agents rushed into the room with Pokémon at their side. The man grinned cheekily. "Kalos Special Ops. You're all under arrest for conspiring with Team Rocket. Anything you say can be used against you in court, you have the right to remain silent." In a flash the entire room burst out in rage and screams for evidence, including Clemont.

"Under what circumstances and evidence are you doing this! You have no proof or evidence of anything for any of us!" He demanded. The man chuckled and said gleefully. "I'm almost glad you asked! We received an anonymous tip this morning…" He pulled out a flashdrive from his pocket and Clemont's heart stopped beating for a moment. He almost couldn't believe it. It was his USB for Rocket! But how had someone found it and gotten the password? Unless…

The man laughed louder. "They even dropped this video off!" What clement saw made him stare in utter shock. It was him talking to the woman! He played the entire video, which took some time, but it indeed mentioned the executives in the video and connected them to Clemont. The man laughed. "So… you sabotaged your own boat for Rocket. Any particular reasons, hmmm?" He said with a gigantic smirk plastered on his face. Clemont stayed silent, for obvious reasons. He chuckled once more and said. "That's what I thought. Take them away!" As the Agents arrested all the men inside the room, another agent dressed in a suit rushed into the room and said, "Commander Heredin!"

Heredin looked at the man. "What is private?"

The man said in a rush. "There's a man outside who insists he talks to you." Heredin looked a little anxious for a brief second but brushed it off and made his way downstairs. He walked outside Prism Tower and saw a single man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Heredin's breath hitched softly. He paused and said quietly. "I was wondering if I'd ever get to meet the famous Alpha."

Ash calmly spoke. "Well, here I am. Now, I must speak with you about something else." Heredin listed closer and Ash spoke. "I am not against you, but you must know my methods of intelligence gathering may be fairly… questionable, in the eyes of law enforcement. I just wanted to let you know that should I be interfering with protocol, please, let me do my work." Heredin listened, and for some reason, he felt as though he could trust this man.

He paused and sighed. "Very well. If I or any of my forces under my command see you or Omega, we shall leave you be." Ash smiled and said. "My thanks, Commander Heredin." And then, he walked off. Heredin turned around and suddenly said. "Wait, how did you-" He began but was rather shocked to see nobody in front of him, Alpha had faded into thin air.

**AN: Ash and the Legion successfully gained a ton of information and exposed Clemont to damage Rocket! But, who is the cloaked woman? Is she a member of Rocket or a member of another organization out to support Rocket? What will be the costs of revealing Clemont as a member Rocket? Keep reading to find out!**

**Remember, surprises aplenty coming soon!**

**If you're new, please follow and favorite the story! Don't be afraid to review guys! I'll make sure to answer each one, thanks all, till next time!**

**ReignZ**


	43. Skyla's Haunted Past

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome to Chapter 43 of the Story! I'm currently typing this around New Years, so, let me be the first to say Happy 2019! The story is progressing slowly but surely. Last chapter was a major step towards the finish line, but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your POV, that was only the first of many steps towards my ending goal. Personally, as much of a longshot as it is, I'd like for this story to surpass over 300,000 words and possibly 100 chapters. I'm fairly certain I'm more than halfway to that goal of 300,000 words, but now it's all on the table for me. I know what it is I need to type and the events that need to take place.**

**Anyone into Crossovers? Just curious.**

**_(This part right here I am typing a few weeks after I pretyped it)_****Oh BTW, if you are a guest and have something to say through a review, please type your name in the review comment so I know how to address you, otherwise I will just read the comment and be done with it. For this part, I am responding to a guest named "Mark Andrew" about last chapter.**

**Mark:****John is very powerful, yes, that is because he is about a year older and has already mastered aura abilities. In the upcoming chapters, Ash's aura will increase as well, and he will master it sooner than later. I'm very glad you're enjoying the story, updates come out every Friday. (So it gives everyone a good start to their weekend****) Thanks for your concern about my semester in college, the smoother it goes the more time I have to type.**

**Also, my apologies for the filler chapter. Yeah, it a long filler chapter, but I also timed it to this post because I also had to update chapter 1 of the story to more… recent situations. I was aware the first chapter was typed rather poorly and I went back to edit it and leave a good first impression and leave some notes there as well. It's been updated, so please, if you want, go back and reread chapter 1. I changed a little bit of it. (Grammar, Intro and Ending, etc.) Overall, nothing too drastic other than the explanation at the start of the story.**

**(Back to pretyped version) The funny thing is, I still have yet to really bring out the main villain in this story, as they have barely been mentioned throughout this story, but in these waning chapters, you should definitely pay attention to everything, because almost everything has a backstory to it… and said backstory will be explained thoroughly.**

**Anyway, enough backstory shite, if you're new, please make sure you follow and favorite the story! It goes a long way to help me, so please make sure you do so! Thanks guys! Onward to the chapter!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 43**

_Previously…_

"… _Mistress." There was a small pause before the woman spoke. "Rise, and you may cut your manners, I know you are looking to release your true emotions… so… may they be released." Another small moment passed before Clemont sighed and got up before saying with a hint of anger. "Where is it?"_

_He began pacing the room slowly and stopped right in front of the stray corner desk. The woman followed his steps by slowly turning in a circle as well. Much to their fortune, and good fortune at that, the woman's face was illuminated enough to see just under her nose, and the top part of her face was cut off. They saw the woman smile, almost smirking at him._

_"Where is what?" she asked, playing dumb for some reason._

"_You know what I am talking about, don't deny it." Ash looked to his side, and Keeghan was filming with a camcorder. Gary, meanwhile was realizing what exactly Ash had done to make them this "Invisible." To be honest, that was exactly what he had done. Ash had made them all invisible!_

_Clemont continued, completely unaware of the three men's presence in the corner of the room. He snarled. "My MONEY!" She was still smirking underneath the hood. "What money?" Clemont scoffed and walked closer to the hologram. "The Money you owe me for the sabotage, you-"_

"_Watch your tongue. You may be the brains… but I could have you killed in a mere instant, and none of your little "toys" would put a dent into my forces." The woman said, losing her smug look and a rather angry one replaced it. Clemont held his glare before he took a couple of steps backwards, acknowledging it. Ash was beyond confused now, she was making it sound like she could control Rocket, or, she was not a member of Rocket, but rather a leader of another force._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Been months since the payment has been due… yet no payment. Where is the money?" He said with a very large hint of impatience. The woman merely smiled once more. "It is on its way… you must have more patience nonetheless…" Clemont interrupted rudely and spoke with annoyance. "If you don't have the money soon, someone will notice its missing. And you already know what will happen if people notice I have millions of dollars unaccounted for and vanishing under mysterious circumstances…"_

_The woman sounded unfazed. "You must wait longer. Our agents are working to get the money you so desire." Clemont, for possibly the first time since he began the conversation, smiled. Then, it was replaced with a frown. "The tournament is not guaranteed to fall in your favor, there are many opponents who could knock out your so called "Champions."_

_The three had to cover their mouths from gasping in surprise, Rocket had members uncover in the tournament! Ash, however, caught something else. Serena was the obvious one, however, what had caught his ear, was that Clemont had said, "Champions" and not "Champion." Which meant, it was likely she was not the only one whom Rocket had planted in the tournament! The woman spoke again, snapping his train of thoughts._

"_Who do you mean? Nobody can defeat them, you have nothing to worry about." Clemont turned around and said quietly. "You know very well who I speak of… Alpha and Omega. The two are the most obvious threats to your champions. They appear to be a force unimaginable in a chemistry sense and strength sense. They complement one another perfectly." The woman was about to speak again when Clemont cut her off. "Don't try to deny it. I've watched their battle tapes, I know their tendencies and I know for a fact that those two will not lose until they play your champions, if of course, they are as good as you say. Alpha is the brute force. His Pokémon have so much raw power it is staggering."_

_Clemont paused before continuing. "Omega is the strategist of the two. His tactics make his Pokémon impossible to predict and combine him with Alpha, Alpha's strength is enough to hold them both up, and Omega's tactics keep Alpha's Pokémon out of hot water, all while chipping away at their opponents."_

_The woman said nothing as she watched Clemont walk around, pacing anxiously. He paused and said with a hint of impatiencess in his voice. "What if your two do not win the money? How will you ever repay me?" The woman smiled and said. "We will work something out, I am sure." Clemont replied. "I am not."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_I'm very glad you chose to see it my way. Your contributions to the Rocket cause will not be forgotten and you will be compensated." Little did they all know, what was coming for them just moments away. All of the sudden, a man with a blonde buzz cut poked his head into the room. "Umm hi." Clemont and the others looked more than just a little surprised at the newcomer. Nonetheless, he plastered a smile on his face._

"_Hello sir, something I can do for you?" The man looked sheepish. "Actually, I need to ask you a personal question, do you know what a prison looks like?" Clemont was immediately thrown off by the rather odd question. "Uh… no? I've never even been inside a prison before." The man cast a smirk. "Well you will now." All of the sudden, Lumiose agents rushed into the room with Pokémon at their side. The man grinned cheekily. "Lumiose Special Ops. You're all under arrest for conspiring with Team Rocket. Anything you say can be used against you in court, you have the right to remain silent."_

_Present…_

The 7 of them sat in the front room of their living room. All the girls with the exception of Skyla, along with Ash, Gary, Daniel, and Keeghan were all sitting, preparing for the news to hit the public. Ash knew how difficult of a decision he had given Gary. The problem was really quite simple. If they were to give the evidence to the police or special ops of Lumiose City, they couldn't alter anything inside the USB other than copying the evidence into a USB of their own. Sure, most people would consider this a very important victory. However, the victory they had was slightly deterred by one thing: the world would now know Gary Oak did not die in that fire.

That was unfortunate for multiple reasons, but for one reason in particular. Gary was still adamant on going to the Party that Daisy had invited Ash and him too. With this news out, it put much more pressure on him. There was no doubt in his mind Daisy would hear the news. To make things worse, the party was tomorrow. The thoughts of him would be fresh in her mind, and he would be even more tempted to reveal himself to her depending on how she acted.

He really should've been more focused on the fact that they just sent a major blow to Rocket and their entire force. But, for once, he was putting himself first. He couldn't help but feel selfish for acting this way. One part of his body felt like celebrating, while the other felt as though as one door closed, three more for him were opening. These thoughts were eating him alive; he almost just wanted to fast forward the days ahead just so he could go back to the way they were before.

The rest of them were currently paying attention to the news and listening to what the reporter had to say when Ash looked around, slightly perplexed. He knew where John was; showing Skyla all the information they had gathered from Clemont. They were unsure of their next move with Clemont in lockup. Gary himself was fairly certain Rocket would make the next move. As for Daniel, he was spending countless hours trying to analyze the information he had been given.

Daniel had been extremely perplexed when he heard the talk of a "Fortress." He knew very well Rocket had multiple headquarters and therefore may be called a "fortress" but the way it was making it sound was that this fortress was on a whole 'nother level. He tried to recall any talk about making a huge "fortress" but nothing came to mind. There had been rumors many years ago when he was very young about the rumors of creating the ultimate Rocket battle station, but to his knowledge, it never manifested. Why, he was unsure. His mind also drifted towards the reason that he did not follow his father. He still had no concrete proof, however, the camcorder clip that Keeghan had taken while inside the tower heavily supported his theory, but he still needed more concrete evidence. Clemont's computer was absolutely loaded with information on Rocket, however, it did not have any evidence to connect them to other Rocket members, to Daniel's disappointment. Had there been, he would've possibly had evidence to support his theory.

Gary, meanwhile, watched as the entire world picked up on the news that they had stirred inside Lumiose City. He watched as Clemont was fully exposed as a high-ranking member of Rocket. He watched when the reporter announced that according to the information they received anonymously, it meant that Gary Oak was still alive. The press asked for Gary to come forward if this was the case, but they all probably expected nothing anyway, and that was what they would get. Gary was not ready to reveal himself, at least, not yet. He needed a little bit more time to decide if he would come forward at all, and if yes, to the public, or to Daisy at the rapidly approaching party that she had invited Ash and him to.

Keeghan's focus was purely on the Rocket fortress. He too was hell bent on discovering what this fortress even was. For that reason, he spent the majority of his time with Daniel, attempting to decipher and piece together all the information that Clemont's USB had given them. Daniel certainly appreciated the company. They were the information gatherers of the group, while Ash and John were the men of "action" most of the time, and Gary was a little bit of both. The five men made a very good team.

They all watched as nearly every piece of information they uncovered was made public about Clemont. This was a huge victory for them, because it put a huge dent in Rocket's technology. When the story was finally over, Elesa was the first to walk up and hug Gary tightly, and then everyone followed suit, trying to comfort the man who was presumed dead for many years and now rumored to be alive. However, something broke them all out of their thoughts. A cry and Skyla running out of the room nearby and then straight out of the suite altogether had them all at a loss for words.

Ash looked at Gary and then at Keeghan. Both of them had looks that mimicked worry and confusion. Elesa ran after her friend while Jasmine and Cynthia shared looks of fear. Ash was the one who decided to walk into the room and see his friend. What he saw shocked him. John was sitting in the chair right in front of the computer with his head in his hands, seemingly deep in thought. He was sniffling, as though he had been crying. Ash looked beyond bewildered, what could've John possibly have done?

He got on one knee next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's up man? What happened?" John removed his hand from his eyes and said weakly. "I… I told her…" Ash's eyes widened in shock. "You mean…" John nodded softly. Ash stood up and ran his hands through his hair in worry. He was at a loss, he knew what John had told Skyla, something he had not mentioned to her even though he had known about this one thing for quite some time. John sighed and stood up, getting control of himself. "I should've told her once I found out." Ash replied. "It's okay man, you thought you knew what you were doing, and that's fine. Everyone makes mistakes. But, you really oughta tell everyone out there what you told her." John nodded and walked out and saw everyone staring at him. Elesa had returned to the room without Skyla, she had lost her. Gary, Keeghan, and Daniel were looking at him expectantly. Jasmine and Cynthia were looking at him, almost disapprovingly.

John paused before he sighed and began.

"I had to tell her something that I've known and kept to myself for a long time. I never wanted to tell her, but I realized she needed to know the truth, and if she was going to get mad at me, then it would be worth it." Cynthia questioned him. "What did you tell her?" John took another deep breath.

"What do you all know about Skyla's father?" Everyone looked at one another in confusion, this had not been the path they expected to go down. Elesa spoke. "He was a traveling Pokémon instructor to my knowledge. He was wrongfully convicted of being allied with Team Rocket, although no proof was ever brought forward against him. He swore that he would get out to be with Skyla again, but a prison accident ended his life too soon. Skyla cried for days when that happened."

She appeared to be the only one to know that, however, as everyone else in the room appeared rather shocked by the news. John ran his hands through his hair and turned around, trying to control himself. He then took another deep breath and turned back around and said sadly. "Skyla's father was a part of Team Rocket."

A chorus of gasps flew through the room. Elesa's eyes were as wide as saucers. "W-what?! No he wasn't! Her father was a good man! How can you say that about your Lover's father John? You don't know…" John interrupted her. "ELESA! Do you think I want this either? I love Skyla, but she needed to know the truth."

Cynthia said, still not convinced. "How do you know that her father was with Rocket?" John replied with a hint of conviction in his voice. "I have two pieces of evidence, one that I have with me, and one not with me." He paused before he continued. "On the very day I that I met Ash, we were on a bus when all of the sudden Rocket attacked us with some sort of Gas. When I came to, Pikachu was gone and I immediately traced the aura of the perpetrator through the forest and I found the man wearing a Rocket uniform…

_Flashback… (Chapter 2)_

_John emerged from the trees and said quietly. "I doubt that."_

_The grunt turned around and fired a pistol. The bullet went straight at him, and then it didn't. The grunt had a bewildered look on his face, and then a shocked one when John magically reappeared and said grinning._

_"You think you can stop me?" He then TELEPORTED with a zing! "I was ZING always and always ZING will be ZING One step…" John Started._

_ZING_

_John appeared right in front of the grunt and uppercutted him straight to the face, sending him hurtling into a tree. "-Ahead of you."_

_Just before John could check the man to make sure he was unable to fight back, images flooded his mind._

_"Wow… She's beautiful." John Whispered. John was staring at a wall of pictures. Most of them were of a beautiful girl. She was extremely attractive. She had flowing red hair that had a blue flower in it. She had a radiant smile on her face and seemed as though the end of the world couldn't take it was mesmerized. She was so beautiful…_

_And then it was over. John gasped and shook his head. He had never had a flashback like that before! He would wonder what it was later; the more important thing was to get Pikachu back safe to Ash. And then, he got another surprise. He felt around the man's chest area, attempting to get an identification of the team rocket grunt. He read the man's name aloud. "Walter Adams." The name didn't ring a bell._

_He then fished around for anything else, and then he saw it. It was a picture of the beautiful red-head._

_Flashback End…_

The entire room appeared shocked. Elesa was staring in pure disbelief. "He… He tried to shoot you?" John nodded solemnly. Jasmine asked her lover. "You mentioned you had another piece of evidence, but actually with you? What is it?" Ash walked in the room with the computer in tow. John sighed a little and began once again. "Okay… when Ash and I raided Southpaw, we managed to get our hands on some evidence in the intelligence center inside the base. It was some of the same information that we found at Clemont tower… but some was different." **(AN: This Information was Around Chapter 25)**

Ash was going around and showing each and every person in the room the description of Walter Adams and that John Stamkos had gotten him arrested. "As you are all seeing, this confirmed that it was indeed Skyla's father that I had arrested unknowingly, and because of the prison accident, I… I… sent Skyla's father to his death." He wiped his eyes before continuing. "When I show Skyla… she refused to believe me, saying I was making it all up." He slowly began to break down.

"I pleaded with her to believe me… but she didn't, I saw how badly I hurt her. I was hoping for a reaction not like this, and now I have no idea how much she hates me… It's all my fault!" John sat down on the floor and cried a little. Elesa sighed, she wished she had known where Skyla had gone so she could explain to her friend what had happened. And then it hit her. She knew where her friend had ran off to.

"Guys, I'll go see Skyla and talk with her." Elesa assured them. She walked over to John and hugged him. "It's okay John. Skyla knows her father differently than you knew her, and it's hard for her to take it, if it was yours, you'd react the same, or maybe differently. But what I do know is that you have only good intentions." Elesa then stood up and walked out, off to find her friend.

_Later that Day…_

Elesa checked her watch, she had been walking for a little over an hour or so. It was a bit of a walk from where they were staying, and yet, she knew that was where her closest friend had gone. **(AN: If any of you played Pokémon Soul Silver/Heart Gold, Imagine the Top Right Part of Cerulean City where you battle Suicune. That is where Skyla is.)**

Elesa walked up a flight of stairs to a small clearing surrounded by fences. She turned to the sunset and smiled a little. There, standing and leaning against the fence was none other than Skyla. She appeared to be in deep thought and did not even acknowledge her presence. "It's a nice view huh?" Skyla immediately whirled around and saw her friend standing there. She relaxed and sighed softly. "It sure is…"

Elesa walked up next to her friend and they both looked at the sunset. Skyla continued. "It helps me clear my mind." Elesa looked at her friend curiously and then Skyla spoke once more. "I take it John told you about my father." Elesa questioned Skyla. "What makes you say that?"

"You have that look on your face. It's the "I'm concerned, tell me what's wrong" look." Skyla said, weakly chuckling. Elesa sighed and said. "Skyla, John is crying over you right now because he thinks you're going to leave him."

That got Skyla's attention. She gasped and cried as she turned to her friend. "W-w-what?! No! I Love him! Why does he think that?" Elesa smiled a little. "You did run out on him after all, in tears nonetheless." Skyla covered her face in her hands. "No… I'm not mad at him at all!" Elesa said slowly. "But there's clearly something bothering you… what is it?" Skyla hesitated before murmuring. "I… I just can't believe my father was seduced by Rocket's power. My father always seemed so happy and at ease but…"

Once more she paused before saying quietly. "He always seemed to take pleasure in the suffering of others. My family was always so rich… I never knew why… I expected his travelling job made us very rich and I never thought more than that. When John told me my father was in Rocket, I didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. I…" She sniffed once or twice.

"I knew that everything fit. Rocket paid him for his services while he hurt those around him. I just couldn't believe it when John first told me that my father was in Rocket. He told me all about how he arrested him, and how John had a vision of me, then saw the picture of me inside his wallet. I was so crushed… all this time… my father, the man I thought was a man of pride and selflessness, was only in it for himself." She cried softly after she spoke.

Skyla desperately looked at Elesa. "If you were in the position that I'm in right now Elesa… what would you do?" Elesa paused, considering her following words carefully.

"Well, to start, I never knew my father. He left my mother at a young age." She relaxed a moment before saying. "I know I was jealous of those girls who had their fathers driving them around. Pokémon for me was what I became obsessed with as a result." Skyla stared at her friend in surprise. "Why… why did your father influence you to study Pokémon?" Elesa smiled a little and looked up into the air, where the stars were beginning to become visible one by one.

"My mother, she was so… unhappy… as a grew up. I never knew a time where she was happy. I wanted to make her proud so she had something to smile about. I discovered Pokémon when I was young… my mom had an Emolga that I always played with as a young girl, and it was then I realized I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. I loved Pokémon so much, and it was my goal to make my father regret leaving my mother and to make my mother proud she had me and raised me to be the best me I could ever be."

Skyla had tears in her eyes from the story. Elesa spoke softly. "To answer your question Skyla, if I was in your shoes, I would try to power through it. Connect with what makes you "you" and latch onto it for support. I held onto my mom and Pokémon, what do you treasure most?"

Skyla paused before softly crying as she realized what she treasured most: John. She loved him so much, and he probably thought she was going to break it off. Elesa put an arm around her friend comfortingly. Skyla sniffed once more. "Th-thanks for coming and talking with me Elesa… You're the best." Elesa smiled a little before saying. "That's what friends are for Skyla… but we really need to get going… John is probably worried sick." Skyla nodded. "You're… you're right. Do you wanna ride Swanna back?" Elesa grinned. "Why don't we just walk? It's a lovely night." She gestured to the sunset that was nearly out of view over the horizon. Skyla smiled a little and nodded.

_That Night…_**_(AN: THERE IS NO LEMON)_**

John was currently unable to fall asleep. In his one arm slept his beautiful girlfriend, and his other was currently empty. He silently pleaded that Elesa had found Skyla and that she still wanted to return to him. He regretted telling her about her father; it had only made things worse. He finally found himself drifting off to what he knew was going to be a restless sleep. Just as his vision was about to be pitch black, he heard the door to his room open.

John wondered who it was. He got that response very shortly, when he heard someone take off their clothes. He lifted his head up and smiled in pure relief. Skyla stood there completely nude before his eyes. She smiled shyly with the moonlight seeping through the blinds and hitting her body in multiple places. She slipped into bed with him and Jasmine and he pressed his lips to hers.

No words needed to be spoken other than quiet "I love you's." Skyla snuggled deeper into her lover's arms, happy and content. For that night, she completely forgot about her father, and focused purely on the man that made her feel happy and content. And for that much, she couldn't have been more grateful.

**AN: I told you, I'm making sure I hit everything. I haven't forgotten anything from early chapters, at least, I don't think so. And if I had, I may already plan on going back and hitting it sometime later in the story. This was obviously more of a filler chapter because the previous one's set up big time events. (AKA the Raid on Clemont Tower)**

**So, Clemont is arrested, disarming Rocket of a great amount of technology. Skyla finds out her father was a highly-paid member of Rocket. A Party is being held and Daisy Waterflower has invited Gary (Told her his name was Ian Poscha) and Ash (Told her name was Gary Scepter.)**

**What will next chapter bring? Will I unleash a surprise on you? Will it be the party? Will it be something else completely? Keep reading to find out! Make sure you follow and favorite the story! It goes a long way!**

**Thanks guys, 'till next time!**

**ReignZ**


	44. The Trial of Clemont Citron

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome to Chapter 44 of 10 Minutes! The Story is progressing smoothly, on schedule, maybe not. Still, I'm trying to type as best I can. Much still has to happen in this story, so I encourage you to follow and favorite the story so you can always keep up with the chapters!**

**Anyway, I've decided this chapter will not be the party, but this chapter will be the first half of the day with the party. This chapter is the trial of Clemont and his crimes for working with Team Rocket. As you all should probably know if you're caught up with reading every chapter before reading this one, you know that Clemont supposedly sabotaged the FOLT Cruise (FOLT Cruise was Chapter's 7-10.)**

**Keep in mind, I've got loads of surprises coming! Make sure you don't miss it!**

**Guest Review: (Mark Andrew): Rocket is Most certainly not happy with Clemont getting his ass hauled to jail. However, although, Clemont's appearances and mentions in this fanfiction are not going to end on just this chapter.**

**Ash, Keeghan, and Gary raided Clemont Tower and recovered all the evidence they needed and much more to convict Clemont. Now, he will be put in front of a jury to decide what his fate would be. Please follow and favorite! It helps out a ton! Leave a review if you've got something to say! I'll make sure to reply to you!**

**Thanks guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 44**

_Last Chapter…_

_They all watched as nearly every piece of information they uncovered was made public about Clemont. This was a huge victory for them, because it put a huge dent in Rocket's technology. When the story was finally over, Elesa was the first to walk up and hug Gary tightly, and then everyone followed suit, trying to comfort the man who was presumed dead for many years and now rumored to be alive. However, something broke them all out of their thoughts. A cry and Skyla running out of the room nearby and then straight out of the suite altogether had them all at a loss for words._

_Ash looked at Gary and then at Keeghan. Both of them had looks that mimicked worry and confusion. Elesa ran after her friend while Jasmine and Cynthia shared looks of fear. Ash was the one who decided to walk into the room and see his friend. What he saw shocked him. John was sitting in the chair right in front of the computer with his head in his hands, seemingly deep in thought. He was sniffling, as though he had been crying. Ash looked beyond bewildered, what could've John possibly have done?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_I had to tell her something that I've known and kept to myself for a long time. I never wanted to tell her, but I realized she needed to know the truth, and if she was going to get mad at me, then it would be worth it." Cynthia questioned him. "What did you tell her?" John took another deep breath._

"_What do you all know about Skyla's father?" Everyone looked at one another in confusion, this had not been the path they expected to go down. Elesa spoke. "He was a traveling Pokémon instructor to my knowledge. He was wrongfully convicted of being allied with Team Rocket, although no proof was ever brought forward against him. He swore that he would get out to be with Skyla again, but a prison accident ended his life too soon. Skyla cried for days when that happened."_

_She appeared to be the only one to know that, however, as everyone else in the room appeared rather shocked by the news. John ran his hands through his hair and turned around, trying to control himself. He then took another deep breath and turned back around and said sadly. "Skyla's father was a part of Team Rocket."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Skyla desperately looked at Elesa. "If you were in the position that I'm in right now Elesa… what would you do?" Elesa paused, considering her following words carefully._

"_Well, to start, I never knew my father. He left my mother at a young age." She relaxed a moment before saying. "I know I was jealous of those girls who had their fathers driving them around. Pokémon for me was what I became obsessed with as a result." Skyla stared at her friend in surprise. "Why… why did your father influence you to study Pokémon?" Elesa smiled a little and looked up into the air, where the stars were beginning to become visible one by one._

"_My mother, she was so… unhappy… as a grew up. I never knew a time where she was happy. I wanted to make her proud so she had something to smile about. I discovered Pokémon when I was young… my mom had an Emolga that I always played with as a young girl, and it was then I realized I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. I loved Pokémon so much, and it was my goal to make my father regret leaving my mother and to make my mother proud she had me and raised me to be the best me I could ever be."_

_Skyla had tears in her eyes from the story. Elesa spoke softly. "To answer your question Skyla, if I was in your shoes, I would try to power through it. Connect with what makes you "you" and latch onto it for support. I held onto my mom and Pokémon, what do you treasure most?"_

_Present…_

Skyla awoke the following day and smiled when she saw her lover in bed with her. She had been very at ease once she had slipped into her lovers arms. She knew very well that by his side was where she belonged and nowhere else. She peered over him and saw Jasmine still occupying his other arm. While almost every girl would forbid their male to be with another girl and vice versa, she did not mind sharing Jasmine with John in the slightest. Jasmine and her had become very close thanks to their loving relationship with John, and she was now easily one of her best friends.

She silently thanked Arceus for meeting John Stamkos. She then slipped out of bed and prepared for the day. She knew that today was the Trial of Clemont. Ash had told them that they were going to attend Clemont's trial as Alpha and Omega and Gary would join them while under an aura illusion. She hopped into the shower and washed her body off to perfection. Meanwhile, everyone else got up and was preparing for the day ahead.

Gary was currently sweating bullets because it was very likely his name was to appear at least once in court, while on the other half of the day, the party would likely make him reveal to Daisy. Ash was primarily focused on the trial, as was John. This was a huge moment, but they were also there in case Rocket attempted to break Clemont free. They also knew they couldn't stay the entire time because the party began during the trial time.

Ash and John slipped on their cloaks and Ash snapped his fingers to activate Gary's aura illusion. They kissed their girls and then left the building in preparation to go to the trial. They called out their respective flying types and flew off all the way to Lumiose City for Clemont's trial.

_Lumiose Courtroom…_

Ash, John, and Gary gained permission into the courtroom from Mr. Goodshow himself. Thankfully, their excuse was that they were mentioned in the video, according to rumors. Mr. Goodshow was seated in the court as well; he had postponed the tournament one day to oversee the trial of someone whom which he believed was a member of Rocket. It was unknown whether or not the trial would take more than one day with the surplus of evidence against Clemont, although, he appeared as cocky and overconfident as could be. The judge of the trial was named Tre Killebrew. He was a young man in his early thirties with ginger hair but not a single freckle on his face. He had somewhat of an orange beard, although he looked as though he had just begun growing it.

"Order, Order!" He called.

The courtroom immediately hushed. He cleared his throat. "This is trial is between the people of this Pokémon world vs Clemont of Lumiose city. Clemont, you are being accused of being a conspirator with the notorious group known as Team Rocket. You are also being accused of being the one who sabotaged the Facility of Legendary Tournaments Cruise so long ago. Defendant, what is your stance, and what do you plead?"

A man with slick blonde hair, presumably his lawyer, spoke up standing next to Clemont and cleared his throat. "Your honor, the defendant pleads not guilty. We stand to reason that all the evidence brought against my client is either false, forged, or purely circumstantial." Tre nodded and then turned. "Prosecution, you may go." Ash saw a man with dark black hair that looked like it was an afro. He cleared his throat and spoke with a confidence that was not overconfident nor arrogance. "Your honor, we the prosecution believe Clemont is guilty of all crimes and we have firm and locked in evidence that will confirm it is indeed Clemont who committed these crimes."

The judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. Miller, please select your first witness." The blonde man named Miller stood and said. "The defense calls upon Mr. Maliki to the witness stand." A man with white hair made his way up to the podium. He was, clearly, in his late sixties, perhaps early seventies.

"Mr. Maliki, do you swear as a member of the Pokémon world, under Arceus almighty, to say the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?" Tre said calmly.

"Yes, I do." The old man said quietly. Miller walked up and said. "Mr. Maliki, could you please tell me your full name?" The man said. "Redding Thompson Maliki." Miller nodded and slowly walked around in a circle in front of the old man. "And what is it you do for a living?" He replied. "I am a Pokéball salesman. I specialize in the most rare pokeballs…"

"OBJECTION! Your honor the question has been answered, we are not here to popularize a local business."

Tre nodded in agreement. "Granted."

Miller cleared his throat and said. "Mr. Maliki, how is it you know the defendant?" Maliki said softly. "He always comes into my shop to grab Pokéball's before anyone else can." Miller grinned cheekily. "Oh, and did he come into your shop that night?" Maliki said. "Yes, yes he did. He asked for 3 Master Balls as I had just received a shipment."

"OBJECTION! I have much evidence to overturn that statement!" Miller looked surprised and a little shook up, and Clemont licked his lips nervously. Tre said. "Quiet down Mr. Polk, you will get your chance to make your case. Denied. Please continue Mr. Miller."

"Very well, but that is all I ask of you Mr. Maliki… you may be seated." The man bowed before the judge before walking back to his seat, a little bit flustered. Tre looked a bit confused that Maliki was only up for a mere minute or two. He narrowed his eyes at the defense and Clemont, who too seemed a little unnerved. "Very well, defense, bring up your next witness."

Miller spoke. "The defense calls upon Ms. Serena Yvette to the witness stand." In the stands, John felt Ash's aura spike in pure anger. John tried to calm his friend down but was failing. Ash's rage was building little by little until finally, John telepathically said to him, _'Ash… Deep Breath in… and release…'_Ash did so and finally, his rage subsided to a bare minimum. Ash nodded curtly to his friend while Gary seemed lost in thought as Serena promised she was saying the truth.

"Ms. Yvette, could you please say your full name?" She spoke. "Serena Kiosta Yvette." Miller nodded. "What is your relationship to the defendant?" She answered briskly. "A… friendship." Ash gently cocked his head in curiosity, it sounded as though there were more behind those words, but he buried those thoughts when he heard the next question. "Do you believe the defendant is capable of committing an act such as this?"

"No sir." She answered easily. "Why is that, if I may ask?" Miller pressed. "Because, he is the nicest person I've ever known in my life. His inventions fuel Lumiose city, these rumors that are surrounding him are purely preposterous if I do say so myself. He once told me, and I quote, "he'd sacrifice himself and his inventions for the greater good." The audience was murmuring softly at this. Ash knew what they were thinking, that was a quote famously used by Team Rocket.

"If I may ask, Ms. Yvette, is that not a commonly used phrase by Team Rocket?" Tre asked with curiosity. Serena immediately paled, only just realizing her mistake. "Well… well it wasn't word for word…" Tre narrowed his eyes. "Did you not just say "And I quote", before your sentence?" Serena went even paler. "I… umm… uh…" She sputtered. Clemont's overconfidence was now totally gone. He was quickly realizing he was likely going to lose this trial if a miracle did not come. "Ms. Yvette, you are hereby discharged from the courtroom under the suspicion of lying under oath. Guards." He gestured towards Serena, who was escorted out of the courtroom. Tre looked at Miller, whose face had gone rather red from the whole situation. Tre looked and said. "Mr. Miller."

"Y-yes your honor?" He stammered. Tre was not amused. "Next Witness?" Miller's mind went blank. It had not supposed to be happening like this! He sputtered incoherently for a moment or two before Tre banged his gavel twice. "Very Well, defense steps down. Prosecution, please make your case."

Polk, the lead prosecutor, marched straight up to the podium with a smile that could win millions. "Your honor, I would like to call upon Mr. Kyle Bagman to the witness stand." A brown haired man in his late twenties walked up on the podium. He had a slim build and blue eyes.

"Mr. Bagman, do you swear as a member of the Pokémon world, under Arcues almighty, to say the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?" Tre said calmly. "I do, your honor." He said. Polk walked up to him and said to him. "Mr. Bagman, what is your full legal name?" He replied. "Kyle Higgins Bagman." Polk nodded and said. "What is your job and where does it take place?" The man answered. "I am a security specialist at the Hotel le Crawford."

Polk nodded slowly then walked in front of the Jury. "Mr. Bagman, could you please tell everyone where Hotel le Crawford is located in Lumiose City?" Bagman said calmly. "It is very close to the end of Ventor Avenue, and is adjacent to Prism tower." The crowd still did not speak as they listened carefully. "Tell me something, Mr. Bagman, it is said that the video that was sent live to the police happened just a few short nights ago inside Prism Tower around two in the morning. Can you please tell me, what did you see that night?"

"I had been assigned to work the night shift that day. I decided to go outside and get a breath of fresh air under the stars. Then, just as I stepped outside into the night, I saw someone pull up across the street in a red sports car. Then, I saw somebody turn on a flashlight for a moment and I saw the defendant clearly. I know for a fact that he was there that night at 2 o clock in the morning." Bagman calmly spoke.

The crowd began whispering. "Objection your honor! This evidence is purely circumstantial, and I ask you remove Mr. Bagman from the podium for framing my client!" Tre looked at Miller. "While your witness' are so reliable Mr. Miller?" Miller shut his mouth in surprise. "Um, your honor?" Polk asked.

"Yes Mr. Polk?" Tre spoke.

"The prosecution does have evidence to back this statement, if we are allowed to present it." Tre smiled. "Granted." A television was rolled into the room and Miller piped up. "Just what exactly is this? Trying to make up another story-" Tre interrupted. "Mr. Miller, you will remain silent! That is an order!" Miller opened and then smartly closed his mouth. Tre sighed and turned to Polk. "Prosecution, you may proceed." Polk bowed and then pressed the play button. "Your honor, this is a security camera on intersection of Ventor and Prism Plaza." He pressed another button and it flipped perspectives. "This is another camera on the same corner, only this one is facing Prism Tower and not the street side."

He pressed play and the audience watched as after a moment or two, on the first shown camera, a red sports car pulled up. Even though the camera was not perfect, the red color of the vehicle was still easily seen. The car parked at the base of the view of the one Camera, and the driver was nearly perfectly in view. "Pause!" The video stopped and showed that on the opposite side of the street, there was a man standing in the breezeway, clearly looking in the direction of Clemont. "Play for a few seconds!" The video resumed, with the figure in the car fishing around for something in the car, and the figure in the light watching him closely. Then, light flickered on the person in the sports vehicle. "PAUSE!" Polk cried.

The person's face was clearly in view. It was Clemont, his glasses making it all the more obvious. "Mr. Bagman, let me ask you, is that you in the light as you described in your story?" Mr. Bagman said firmly. "Yes it is." Polk whirled to the jury. "Jury, does this seem extremely accurate to the story that the witness just told? And of course-" He snapped back around and pointed at Clemont. "Does this not put him at the scene of the video? It most certainly does, and proves that he was at the main scene of the crime!"

Tre was smiling a little, he loved clear-cut evidence. "Your honor, I relieve Mr. Bagman." Tre nodded and said. "You may go, Mr. Bagman." He replied. "Thank you, your honor."

The jury was murmuring under their breath as they saw Mr. Polk stand once more. "Your Honor, If I may?" Tre nodded. "You may proceed Mr. Polk." He cleared his throat and spoke. "It has come to my attention that not everyone has seen the full, uncut video that shows the defendant conspiring with Team Rocket. I believe that everyone should see this video in the highest definition available to show them our strongest piece of evidence, if of course, I have your permission, your honor?"

The judge nodded. "Granted."

"OBJECTION! This evidence is not tied directly to a witness so therefore it should not be used." Miller said smirking. Tre had an amused grin on his face. "Mr. Miller, Clemont is allowed to be called up to the witness stand, is he not?" The smirk almost immediately left Miller's face and Clemont put his head down on the table in disgust and disbelief.

"I-I-I… Uhh-uh…" He sputtered. Polk pressed his advantage. "Your Honor, the prosecution would like to call the defendant onto the witness stand!" The jury began chattering louder now and Tre would have little of it. "Order! Order!" He demanded. He turned to Clemont, and was mildly surprised to see Clemont looking nearly defeated already. Clearly, things had not gone the way he expected. Tre saw an opportunity, and a rare one at that, to end this trial smoothly and quickly at the same time. "Mr. Polk… Granted."

A small chorus gasps echoed through the courtroom. Clemont slowly got up and nearly limped onto the witness stand. He sat down and finally, the chatter in the audience completely came to a halt. All of them couldn't actually believe that this esteemed member of the Lumiose City community could stoop so low to support Team Rocket, and supposedly sabotage the FOLT Cruise that he popularized in the first place. A few members of the jury glared at Clemont scornfully. He refused to meet eyes with anyone. Polk noted the nearly defeated person and smirked gleefully.

"Mr. Citron, do you swear as a member of the Pokémon world, under Arcues almighty, to say the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?" Tre recited. Clemont, however, kept his mouth shut. The jury began quietly murmuring to one another, no doubt suspicious of the blonde haired man. "Pardon Mr. Citron, but you have been asked a question, answer it." Tre said sternly.

Clemont stayed quiet before saying quietly. "I do."

Mr. Polk walked up to Clemont and looked straight at him. "What is your full, legal name?" Clemont responded. "Clemont Amelius Citron." **(AN: I Made the name up, Yes I know.)**Mr. Polk walked around in a circle before asking him. "What is your duty in Lumiose City?" Clemont paused before speaking quietly. "I am a Gym Leader and inventor in Lumiose City. I specialize in Electric Type Pokémon at my gym."

Polk continued. "Would you use your talents to, shall I put it as, your own _personal gains?"_Clemont, for possibly the first time since being called up on to the stand, raised his head. "I-I'm afraid I don't understand the question." Polk looked incredulous. "You know very well what I mean, Mr. Citron!"

Clemont opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off by Polk. "Your honor, the prosecution requests permission to show the Jury the video that has broken the ice and revealed the true face of the defendant." Tre spoke. "Granted." Someone walked into the room and handed Polk a video tape. "This…" Polk said and held his hand in the air, showing the video tape. "… is what will get Justice for all those souls and lives lost aboard the FOLT Cruise. This is what will ensure we are ridding the world of scum like Mr. Citron. I, for one, am not about to let Team Rocket conquer this fair world, and this video in my hand will prove it."

He inserted the video into the computer, and everyone watched as the video was projected.

_FLASHBACK (_**_AN: This Flashback is taken Directly from Chapter 42, nearly word for word.)_**

_They saw a hologram illuminate on his desk, and Ash's breath hitched softly. Even though he could not see who this person specifically was, he knew of one thing; this person was the same woman he and John had seen while in the air-duct on Southpaw. She had a loose cloak on and a hood that covered her face and hair. Clemont quietly spoke, but the word he said was clear._

"… _Mistress." There was a small pause before the woman spoke. "Rise, and you may cut your manners, I know you are looking to release your true emotions… so… may they be released." Another small moment passed before Clemont sighed and got up before saying with a hint of anger. "Where is it?"_

_He began pacing the room slowly and stopped right in front of the stray corner desk. The woman followed his steps by slowly turning in a circle as well. Much to their fortune, and good fortune at that, the woman's face was illuminated enough to see just under her nose, and the top part of her face was cut off. They saw the woman smile, almost smirking at him._

_"Where is what?" she asked, playing dumb for some reason._

"_You know what I am talking about, don't deny it." Ash looked to his side, and Keeghan was filming with a camcorder. Gary, meanwhile was realizing what exactly Ash had done to make them this "Invisible." To be honest, that was exactly what he had done. Ash had made them all invisible!_

_Clemont continued, completely unaware of the three men's presence in the corner of the room. He snarled. "My MONEY!" She was still smirking underneath the hood. "What money?" Clemont scoffed and walked closer to the hologram. "The Money you owe me for the sabotage, you-"_

"_Watch your tongue. You may be the brains… but I could have you killed in a mere instant, and none of your little "toys" would put a dent into my forces." The woman said, losing her smug look and a rather angry one replaced it. Clemont held his glare before he took a couple of steps backwards, acknowledging it. Ash was beyond confused now, she was making it sound like she could control Rocket, or, she was not a member of Rocket, but rather a leader of another force._

_Clemont growled. "The event has been long since over. You told me that this was for a very personal reason and you would get the money back to me in an instant. Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have no money. If someone were to discover my true banking records, they would know something is not right in the slightest." The woman only smiled. "But, they have not, correct?" The trio watched as Clemont walked over to a picture on a wall and looked at it for a small moment._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Clemont crossed his arms and angrily said._

"_Been months since the payment has been due… yet no payment. Where is the money?" He said with a very large hint of impatience. The woman merely smiled once more. "It is on its way… you must have more patience nonetheless…" Clemont interrupted rudely and spoke with annoyance. "If you don't have the money soon, someone will notice its missing. And you already know what will happen if people notice I have millions of dollars unaccounted for and vanishing under mysterious circumstances…"_

_The woman sounded unfazed. "You must wait longer. Our agents are working to get the money you so desire." Clemont, for possibly the first time since he begun the conversation, smiled. Then, it was replaced with a frown. "The tournament is not guaranteed to fall in your favor, there are many opponents who could knock out your so called "Champions."_

_The three had to cover their mouths from gasping in surprise, Rocket had members uncover in the tournament! Ash, however, caught something else. Serena was the obvious one, however, what had caught his ear, was that Clemont had said, "Champions" and not "Champion." Which meant, it was likely she was not the only one whom Rocket had planted in the tournament! The woman spoke again, snapping his train of thoughts._

"_Who do you mean? Nobody can defeat them, you have nothing to worry about." Clemont turned around and said quietly. "You know very well who I speak of… Alpha and Omega. The two are the most obvious threats to your champions. They appear to be a force unimaginable in a chemistry sense and strength sense. They complement one another perfectly." The woman was about to speak again when Clemont cut her off. "Don't try to deny it. I've watched their battle tapes, I know their tendencies and I know for a fact that those two will not lose until they play your champions, if of course, they are as good as you say. Alpha is the brute force. His Pokémon have so much raw power it is staggering."_

_Clemont paused before continuing. "Omega is the strategist of the two. His tactics make his Pokémon impossible to predict and combine him with Alpha, Alpha's strength is enough to hold them both up, and Omega's tactics keep Alpha's Pokémon out of hot water, all while chipping away at their opponents."_

_The woman said nothing as she watched Clemont walk around, pacing anxiously. He paused and said with a hint of impatiencess in his voice. "What if your two do not win the money? How will you ever repay me?" The woman smiled and said. "We will work something out, I am sure." Clemont replied. "I am not." The woman smiled a little._

"_At two o clock this upcoming afternoon, you are prepared for the Rocket executives arriving, yes?" Clemont nodded. "Yes Mistress, it is prepared. We will begin discussions and finalizations of the Fortress." The three looked at one another, simultaneously mouthing "Fortress" to one another in bewilderment. "Good, very good. Remember, the deal is already set in stone, this is just the finalization process of our agreement. We cannot thank you enough for all you've done… we will make sure you get your fair share of the deal and more."_

_Clemont bowed. "Thank you Mistress. I shall make contact with you after the meeting is completed." The woman bowed. "Hail Rocket." He said. The image faded._

_FLASHBACK END…_

Everyone was brought back to reality once the image faded. The moment everyone regained their wits, a loud uproar sounded in the courtroom. However, the trio watching it felt a couple pairs of eyes watching them with a peaking curiosity. They remained unfazed. After all, they had been mentioned in the video. Ash had a rather cheerful smirk underneath his hood and watched in amusement as he saw other members of the crowd and jury glaring daggers at the blonde haired boy. Clemont couldn't bring himself to even look at the video.

Polk was all smiles while Miller was looking rather pale. Polk decided to make a follow up point. "In this video, we receive all sorts of information about Clemont's involvement within Rocket and of course, we can connect multiple pieces of evidence. For example, should we mention the Rocket "executives?" The following day, the Lumiose Special Ops was brought in and as the video stated, multiple executives whom which supported rather questionable positions and stances were present at the meeting."

Polk turned back to the television and it began showing pictures of the executives and the jury was looking on at Clemont with judgement clouding their eyes. The three men sat there smiling to themselves all thinking the same thing. _'It's coming together…'_

Polk continued. "Furthermore, thanks to this video, the Lumiose Police department was able to investigate the bank account of Mr. Citron with a warrant and the help of the Lumiose Special Ops division." He snapped his fingers and the screen changed to a picture with many numbers, some positive, some negative. "There is no question about it; Mr. Citron is currently missing more than 25 Million Dollars in his bank account. These bank statements go all the way back for nearly ten years. About a month before the FOLT Cruise was sabotaged and many lives were tragically lost, there was a rather odd transaction."

Polk paused and walked directly up to the jury. "In this transaction, nearly 10 million dollars was sent to an offshore bank account. The mention of "sabotage" comes up in this video, and how Clemont was owed money for this sabotage. Was it not Rocket who sabotaged the boat, and is it not odd that so much money goes missing just before the time of the tragedy?" The jury seemed to get behind this statement.

Polk turned to the jury and asked calmly. "The only question that remains is…" He then whirled back to Clemont and asked angrily. "What does the defendant have to say about it?" And at that question, all he got was pure silence. The light on Clemont's glasses shielded his eyes from view, and his said nothing. Polk smirked and Tre, who appeared quite surprised and pleased with the surplus of information at his fingertips, spoke. "Mr. Polk, do you have anything else to add?"

Polk's grin only increased in size. "No Your Honor, that will be all." Tre stood but before he could announce anything, a female member of the jury, likely the Jury leader, spoke. "Your Honor, we the Jury believe we have already made a unanimous decision on the fate of the defendant." Tre replied as though he already expected it. "Very Well, proceed spokesman." That honestly surprised the trio, as well as most of the people inside the room. Ash was beyond happy though, because if how the trial had been going so far was any indication had already gone…

"We the Jury, unanimously come to the same conclusion. We hereby find the defendant, Clemont Citron…" The audience held their breath at this pause. "… guilty of sabotaging the FOLT Cruise long ago. We hereby find the defendant, Clemont Citron… guilty of conspiring with Team Rocket in more ways than one. We hereby find the defendant, Clemont Citron… guilty of each charge brought upon him."

Ash let out a sigh of relief. Many others had smiles on their faces, while Miller had a look of anger on his face, and Clemont, a look of defeat on his. Tre thought for a moment before banging his gavel and said loudly. "Clemont Citron, I find you guilty of conspiring with the organization known as Team Rocket, and orchestrating the attack on the FOLT Cruise many years ago. By the powers brought upon me by Lord Arceus himself, I hereby sentence you to life in Prison, without any possibility of parole. Court is adjourned."

Many people looked to where they had previously seen Alpha and Omega sitting with another strange man to get a statement from them, but were more than a little surprised to see three empty seats, and their previous owners nowhere to been seen.

**AN: The Trial of Clemont is complete! I wasn't really sure if I felt like typing more specifically on this chapter but I looked at it and it's over 5,600 words. That, if I recall correctly, is my second largest chapter in this story, and this was not meant to be a large chapter, yet it became one. Because of that, I chose to end it rather quickly.**

**Anyway, Clemont has been found Guilty of conspiring with Rocket, as he should have been. Next chapter is undoubtedly going to be the party that Daisy invited Ash (Told her his Name was Gary) and Gary (Told her his name was Ian) to. If you didn't read chapter 41, that is why you're probably confused.**

**The chapters following it have a plan, but I have yet to write the next battle for Ash and John. Hopefully, that will be relatively soon. If you're new, please make sure you Follow and Favorite the story! It goes a long way guys, so every one counts! Watch for surprises, there's gonna be a lot of em!**

**Thanks Guys! See you soon! Prepare to Partaaaaaaeeeee next chapter!**

**ReignZ**


	45. Forever Reunited

**Hey Fellas, what's good? Welcome to Chapter 45 of the story! Still cruising along slowly in the story! This chapter is going to be the party that Daisy invited Ash and Gary to a few chapters prior to this one. I was planning to put it in the last chapter… but based on the pure size of the last chapter I decided against it and make it a separate chapter, which is fine in my opinion.**

**Speaking of last chapter, for those who did read it, I hope you enjoyed it! I put a lot of effort in that chapter hahaha. Make sure you read the last chapter if you haven't already! For this chapter, it will only include Gary and Ash, because if you remember correctly, John was not with the duo when they met Daisy at the candy store.**

**Big surprises and shockers coming up too!**

**Anyway, there is one other thing to discuss. A person or two will be reintroduced in this chapter, one or more people that I mentioned before in this story that I kinda put aside for a while are resurfacing. It's quite obvious who they are but either way I hope you enjoy their returns. Please make sure to follow and favorite the story if you're new and if you're enjoying it! Thanks guys, here we go!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 44**

_Previously…_

_His eyes ran all across the store, coming up empty handed. Then, he looked towards the "On sale" signs, and saw a familiar face, and one that was getting quite a bit of attention. It was a woman. She had flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her body was so well developed it rivaled the looks of Cynthia's and Elesa's. She had a pink flower in the side of her hair and she seemed a bit lost, similar to how Gary looked to how he was searching for his sweets._

_Wait a second… Ash suddenly braked on his thoughts. …Gary… His eyes widened as he now realized who this person was, and more importantly, why Gary was hiding from her._

"_You've seen her." Ash looked down at his friend, who looked like he'd been punched in the gut multiple times then thrown off a cliff. Gary shook his head, at a loss for words. "I… never thought I'd see her again…" Ash knew Gary had been dating this girl prior to his presumed death. Ash knew Gary had not talked with anyone after the incident, and that, sadly, included this girl._

_Daisy Waterflower._

_Gary's body ached to go back to her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he still loved her. He wanted nothing more than to make her his own. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and keep her all to himself. These past few years had only been dedicated training and allegiance to the LOS. He had never thought he'd ever have a chance to see her again, but now… it was staring him right in the face._

_And what was worse, was that he couldn't do a thing about it._

_With Rocket still at large, and his death status known as Alive to all Team Rocket members, he couldn't risk being found out or worse, ratted out by Daisy. Daisy had never really been much of a secret keeper, although his hope had been that she matured a little bit more. She certainly looked like she had matured. That much, he was very much enjoying. However, he just couldn't bring himself to suck it up and talk to her._

_Ash took a step towards her before Gary grabbed his ankle and made Ash lose his balance for a moment. "What the hell Gary?" He said in annoyance. "Aren't you gonna talk with her?" Gary was speechless for a few moments. He didn't know what to do. "I… I'm not sure…" He murmured._

_Gary was still unsure. What if he was found and killed by Rocket? What if she didn't approve of his job? Hell, what would she say when she realized the man she had loved years earlier was not dead at all, and rather than seek her out with all the resources in the world, he chose to avoid her? To him, it seemed like a one way ticket to failure. Gary knew he needed to keep quiet. He heard her speaking as he was lost in his own thoughts._

_"Hi! My name is Daisy! And you are?"_

"_My name? Oh… It's Gary Scepter!" Gary's eyes widened, not when he heard her speak, nor the name being said of the other person, it was the voice of the other person who caught his ears. He whirled back into reality and almost shit himself on the spot when he realized Ash had went to talk to her while he had been in La-La Land._

_He silently cursed karma for mocking Ash about being in his own little world and knew this was his punishment. He bit his lip and then made a last second decision: He walked over and blurted out. "Hey As-Gary!" He quickly corrected himself. "You left me over in the gummy Beartic aisle all by myself!" Gary silently cursed again as he knew that sounded like the dorkiest thing he possibly could've said._

_Ash was about to remark before Daisy giggled and said. "Wow, some friend you are Gary, leaving you friend all alone like that!" Ash smirked a little. "Well, Daisy, this is my friend…" He waited for Gary to take the initiative, before he finally did after a few second. "I…Ian. Ian… Poscha. It's nice to meet you." Gary felt as though an entire ton of pressure had lifted off his shoulders. Daisy cast one of her brightest smiles and said. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Poscha."_

_Gary (Ian) held up his hand. "Please, Ian is fine. Mr. Poscha makes me sound like an old man."_

_Daisy smirked a little and said. "Is that so, Mr. Poscha?"_

_Gary grinned back and said. "Yes, it is so, Ms. Waterflower."_

_Daisy gave a fake gasp and said while holding a hand over her heart in mock outrage, "Why! The nerve of you! You'll pay for that!"_

_Gary smirked and leaned in and whispered teasingly. "Is that so?"_

_For a small moment, there was silence. Then Daisy said, still lightly smirking. "I'll tell you what. Come visit me at my house. There's going to be a party coming up for my sister's birthday." Before either of them could inquire which sister it was, she said brightly. "Violet is always the easiest to shop for because she loves Candy and makeup cosmetics! It's why I'm here! It's too bad they don't have her favorite candy, so I'm going to have to say goodbye for now." Daisy smiled and said. "Here… it's my number, I only give it out to the guys I think are worth having it. You're both welcome to come along. See you soon…" She sent Gary a wink before walking out of the store, swaying her hips purposely trying to make Gary drool._

_Present…_

"Are… are you _sure_this the place Ash?" a voice spoke laced with hesitance. Ash grumbled in response. "Yes Gary, I'm certain. So quit lollygagging and get your ass out behind those bushes!" Gary slowly came out behind the brush and stared in amazement. "I really had no idea that Daisy lived in such… luxury." The duo walked towards the titanic sized mansion in awe. Ash and Gary walked up the driveway which then turned into a sidewalk. For the first time since Ash could remember, he did not have the yellow rodent whom which was his most trusted partner with him. Because Ash wasn't currently wearing his cloak (**AN: Both he and Gary are under Aura Illusion)**Ash had decided that bringing a Pokémon to this particular party may have not ended well if Daisy remembered Ash's Pikachu and made the connection. Either way, they reached the front door and knocked three times.

After a moment, someone came to the door. It was a very attractive blonde girl; however, it was nobody of interest in the eyes of Ash or Gary. "Can I help you two?" She inquired. They were about to respond when a voice cut them off. "Sally, like, don't worry! They're good! My sis invited them!" They looked past the blonde girl and spotted Violet with a horde of girls in her wake. They were all wearing glow sticks for some odd reason; Ash figured it was the theme of Violet's party.

Violet walked up to the two men and smiled brightly. "I'm Violet! I'm guessing you two are the boys Daisy invited, correct?" Ash spoke. "Right in one." She smiled. "Gary" she indicated to Ash, "And Ian" she motioned to Gary. Gary chuckled and said cheekily. "Right in one, again." She grinned and motioned for them to come in. "Well, like, come inside! The party's only just started!"

The two boys walked with Daisy and the rest of her friends through the mansion and to her backyard, where two beautiful women that placed glow necklaces on them with sultry smiles. Gary smiled politely but Ash was totally mesmerized by the backyard. He saw just about everything you could think of, including a volleyball court, swimming pool, badminton nets, and even other things such as racquetball! Ash whistled and Violet came over to them with a grin. "So, like, I'm guessing you like the looks of the backyard?"

Ash chuckled. "That would be an understatement; it's awesome!" Gary chimed in. "_Very_awesome." But, right after that, Ash saw something, or rather, someone, that he had sworn he would never, ever come near again. There, across the pool and calmly relaxing a beach chair, sat the person who nearly caused his own Pokémon journey to be held back so many years ago.

Delia Ketchum. He had to admit, she looked a lot younger than he would've guessed she would've looked like. He was torn inside, he so desperately wanted to talk with her, but how would she react when she found out he was still alive? He suddenly was feeling the same sadness and emptiness as Gary had been. However, before he could decide on his course of action, Violet interrupted his thoughts, and he magically forgot all about his mom who was sitting just mere feet away from him.

"Well, like, I'm glad you like it! You guys can do whatever you want to!" She said happily. Ash suddenly said. "Oh wait!" He handed her a box. "This is for you; happy birthday!" She was very surprised but said cheerfully. "Like, thanks! But you didn't need to get me anything!" She suddenly paused for a moment and then said thoughtfully. "On second thought, do you guys have a second to talk in private?" Ash was confused. "Erm… I suppose so… what is this about?" Violet looked around for a moment before she said quietly over the music in the backyard. "Follow me inside." The two walked behind the bluenette and followed her inside to a private living room. She quickly looked once or twice outside the room to make sure nobody was watching them. She then closed the door and said in a completely terrified voice.

"It's my sister Daisy!" Ash's eyes widened a little and looked to Gary who had an equally horrified look. "Wha-what do you mean? What's wrong with your sister?" Gary asked fearfully. She sighed and sat down and began telling her story. "Like, do you guys know who Gary Oak is?"

Ash could practically hear Gary's heart break into pieces. "I have heard rumors of him being alive, wasn't he presumed dead in a fire in Pallet town some time ago?" Ash replied, putting on his best act. "Yes, but what most people don't know is that my sister was dating Gary when he died." Ash gasped to go along with the act he was currently performing. Gary held his head down as the emotions ran through him.

"She was devastated when he died. She cried for, like, I don't know how long. She couldn't even stand to come out of her room sometimes for hours on end." She waved her hand in the air suddenly. "Ugh, like, why am I even telling you guys? Why do you care… you probably just want into her pants anyway…"

Gary's eyes suddenly flashed in anger and Ash quickly said. "You have no idea how wrong you are." Violet's eyes reflected with question at the young man and Gary stood up to begin pacing the room. This, surprisingly, went unnoticed by Violet. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look I'm sorry for how I'm acting. It's just that this whole Gary Oak situation has the feelings that she buried away have become unearthed and she's broken again."

Ash looked at his friend who appeared to be on the point of crying. Indeed, Gary was broken. He couldn't help but feel beyond guilty about the whole situation, as though it had been his fault his house had been set ablaze and Professor Oak had been killed. He shook his head to try and deflect the emotions that were eating him alive. Ash was about to say something else when all of the sudden the door opened and none other than a certain orange-haired girl walked in laughing and chatting flirtatiously with two males. Without even looking who was in the room, she began shedding clothes and Violet practically screeched.

"MISTY!" Misty jumped into the air and saw her sister with two very attractive males. Misty put on a sultry smile. "Hey Sis! You having fun in this room too? You have good taste!" She winked to the two males already with her. Violet's face was getting redder and redder, but not for the reasons Misty was thinking. "Misty, please leave, we are in the middle of something." The moment she completed her sentence, she immediately wished she had chosen her words better.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Violet! Seeing as you weren't unclothed I figured you hadn't started yet, then again, you always did like it clothed." Ash blushed a little while Gary's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Violet's face was so red now she could've passed as a tomato. She shrieked "MISTY! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT DAISY AND NOT ABOUT HAVING SEX!" Misty's eyes slightly narrowed. "It's her choice to not come out of the shell she's in, it's your party, you should enjoy yourself rather than worry about her. She'll come around."

Ash could practically feel Gary's anger rising to dangerous levels as Misty continued her rant. "I mean seriously Violet I don't know why you and lil's worry about her so much, if Oak loved her so much and he was alive this whole time why is she crying over him because clearly he isn't into her anymore or just chose to not seek her out." Ash was now getting more and more agitated listening to this girl; she was nothing like her sisters.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ABSOLUTE BITCH!" Ash immediately whirled and saw his friend had finally lost his patience. Gary hotly snarled. "How can you possibly say that about your sister!? She had someone close to her and you're just saying it doesn't even matter in the first place! You're possibly the most selfish bitch I've ever met in my life! What matters most is that you back her up no matter what as long as she is in a good conscious, and clearly, this boy made her feel alive, so shut the fuck up and stop being an asshole!"

The room had fallen into an eerie silence. Ash was staring at his friend, completely gobsmacked. Violet, too, had a similar look of utter shock on her face that someone was so confident and outspoken, but yet, correct in just about every way. The two males that Misty had dragged into the room had eyes as wide as saucers as they just stared at Gary with pure shock on their faces. Misty was quiet for a moment before exploding in a burst of pure and utter rage. "YOU SAID WHAT?!" She made one step towards Gary before, thankfully, the two males she was with each held one each of her arms and were struggling desperately to hold her back.

Misty was screeching. "Violet! Get these two out now! Did you just hear what he said to me! KICK-THEM-OUT!" She demanded whilst finally calming down enough to the point where she was flailing and roaring in anger. Misty, however, then took notice that Violet appeared very quiet and was not as angry as she suspected she would. "Violet? Hey, earth to-" She was cut off when Violet said. "You're right, someone should leave." Misty smirked widely at her sister, but then was given a start when Violet stood up and marched right in front of her.

"And, like, that someone is you Misty." She gawked in utter disbelief. "Wha-" She was utterly shocked; her own sister was against her. "You're siding with those two bastards over your own sister!? Did you not hear what he said to me Violet? You're an absolute-" She was cut off from saying anything as Violet slapped her in the face with as much blunt force as she could muster. Misty stumbled back in pain and shock and Violet practically snarled. "Leave now, you cannot and _will not_be allowed to return to my home until you are given permission."

Misty blinked and nodded slowly before clothing her body once more and walking out of the room with the two males in her wake. Violet was breathing heavily and then she sat down, trying to recuperate. She flung her hair back and said quietly. "Ian, thank you for what you said to her. She needed to hear that from someone else other than me or Lily, my other sister."

Gary sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry too though, the things I said were not nice very polite and were clouded by my emotions." Violet became curious. "You seem to have a very high opinion of Daisy and Gary; did you know them?" Ash and Gary exchanged glances and Ash shrugged as if to say 'You wanna tell her? Your call' Gary nodded and then said. "Violet, what I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone unless we deem fit, can we trust you?" She was rather surprised by the change of tone but she noticed how serious Gary appeared to be. She slowly nodded in agreement.

Gary looked at Ash who nodded and then snapped his fingers and instantly, the Aura illusion vanished and Gary's spiky brown hair and face came into view. Ash's aura illusion was still intact, thankfully. Violet immediately noticed the change and once her brain registered that she had been talking to _the_Gary Oak the entire time, she made a noise that sounded a lot like "eep!" and then covered her mouth with her hands in complete shock and surprise. Gary had a sheepish smile on his face.

"You're… You're here… like, am I seeing things?" Violet said in a voice barely above a whisper. Gary chuckled a little. "No Violet, it's me. My friend here has been creating an illusion for me so I've been able to stay out of sight as of recently. As for where I've been all these years…" He hesitated. He had revealed his identity to her, but should he reveal the real place where he had been all these years? He chose against it.

"… I've been out doing something Gramps asked me to do for his final wish." It was partly the truth. Everything Professor Oak had asked him to do was inside the book from the safe. Either way, Violet seemed to accept this answer and nodded. 'Are you here for why I hope you're here…?" Gary smiled. "Yes. I'm here to see Daisy." Violet visibly broke down in tears of joy. Gary immediately ran over to hold her. The beautiful girl cried in his arms and then broke the grip he had on her and looked at him.

"Take the staircase that's just across the hall. Walk up the flight of stairs and take a right. Go all the way down to the last door on the right side. That's her room, and where she is right now." Violet paused then whispered. "Please, make her happy again Gary." She then got up and walked out of the room, tears still streaming down her face. Gary turned to Ash and said. "Well, guess this is my stop."

Ash chuckled and stood up. "Then I'll be taking my leave." Gary blinked in confusion as he watched Ash walk to the door and then open it, preparing to leave. He followed him to the front door. Gary questioned, "You're not staying to greet Daisy? How come?" Ash smirked. "Gary, _if_things go as I expect them to, I won't be seeing you for quite a bit, because you'll be too busy thinking about other things and more importantly…" he gestured up the stairs. "…other people. Go to her dude. It's been too long since you've been in someone else's pants anyway."

Gary sputtered incoherently for a moment or two before Ash laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder and said with a huge grin. "Dude, she's gonna go crazy when she sees you! One thing leads to another though, when push comes to shove…" He opened the door and said with a smirk and a wink. "…use protection." Ash then closed the door before Gary could even respond. Gary muttered something under his breath among the lines of "Show off… gets laid every night…" He then walked up the stairs, taking his time as he pondered what moves he should make and what words he should say.

But, before he knew it, he was staring at her door, nearly at a loss for words. He hesitated and then knocked on the door three times. There was silence in response. He waited a moment or two to see if anyone would answer, but nobody did. He hesitated and then was about to knock again when a soft voice said. "You can come in."

Gary paused, knowing if he chose to enter the room, his life would forever change. He bit his lip, hand on the doorknob and mind running a million miles a minute. He then took a deep breath and turned the doorknob to the side and entered the room. He was met by a rather startling sight to behold. Daisy's room, which he had slightly expected to be bright and cheery to reflect on her personality, was dark and dreary.

He saw only pure darkness inside her room. He couldn't believe it; Violet had been far more than right when she had said that her sister was being consumed alive by her past, well, past lovers that is. He then saw the figure he had been so desperately longing to see for so, so long sitting in the windowsill and staring out at the party in the backyard below. The room was filled with an eerie silence until Daisy broke the ice first.

"I've seen you talking with my sister when you came in." She quietly spoke. Gary kept his mouth shut. Daisy sounded very serious and very broken, it was best to let her get it off her chest. She paused and then spoke again. "I'm glad you could make it Ian… both you and…" She sniffed and then began sobbing softly. Gary's mind moved not on heartbeat, but on instinct. He took Daisy in his arms and she cried. She, however, had yet to notice whom exactly was holding her. She knew it was Ian, and yet, did not know Ian's true name or identity.

Daisy finished her sentence. "… you and Gary." She practically broke when she said his name once more. Gary had heard enough, and he was about to speak when she cut him off and spoke. "I-I-I'm so sorry Ian… I… I thought you were cute and I was interested in you… b-but now that these rumors of my last ex have come back…" Gary's eyes widened; he had been the _LAST_guy she had dated!?

"I… I… Oh I-Ian like I'm so sorry for putting you through this!" She then turned and buried her face into his chest, openly weeping. Gary had no idea that he meant this much to her. On one hand, he was ecstatic, and on the other, guilt. He gently lifted Daisy's chin up so she could stare at him. For Daisy, she had to wipe her eyes and little and then was staring at the face of what she expected to be Ian. But, after just a second or so, she knew it was not him.

Yet, she did not scream. She did not panic. She did not back away. She just… sat there. Sat there in a mixture of awe and bewilderment as she attempted to figure out whom exactly she had opened up to. The streams of moonlight snuck through her window and created a pattern on the face of the man and she carefully began to piece together the puzzle. She stared and saw his piercing eyes, spiky brown hair, athletically toned body, and a ruggedly-handsome face.

It took her just a moment more to let out an emotional gasp and put her hands on her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks. Gary, in one fluid motion, captured his lips with hers. Daisy made no movement in his arms for a short moment or two before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back just as heavily. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, desperately pleading for entrance. Gary happily allowed her access as the two fell down onto the bed, reunited once more, never to be separated again.

Little did the couple know, Violet had been watching them the entire time. She smiled as she saw the two in the dim moonlight of her bed, and to be sure to were not disturbed, she quietly grabbed the handle, and with a silent _*Click*,_the couple was given their privacy so desperately desired.

**AN: Gary x Daisy shippers hope you're happy! Bad news for that is that it is not likely to be a gigantic pairing, and will only dabble in it here and there, but I figured since I left the whole relationship thingy earlier in the story with a big question mark, I decided to finish it off the right way. So, I did lol.**

**_PLEASE NOTE THIS: For all those who are reading this, this is where I have updated to from "ReignZ." Chapter 46 will be posted on Schedule (Friday's.)_**

**Misty is a bitch. (Eh seems like it sometimes in the animé to begin with anyhow lol… Pardon if I spelled Anime wrong.)**

**Next Chapter, as per usual, will be interesting. Should come out a week from now, so mark the dates everyone! Hope you liked this chapter either way, make sure to follow and favorite so you never miss an upload and stay with the story!**

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this, see you soon!**

**ReignZ**


	46. Quarterfinals: AlphaOmega vs MistyBrock

**AN: Hey Guys! Welcome back to the story, I hope you're enjoying it. Well… hmm… how shall I put this sentence… I am trying to find a way to say what I'm about to say because, well, it is huge. Like gigantic. So, ever since I've began typing this fanfiction, to be totally honest with you, I have kinda been thinking of a crossover. Before you ask, no, it is not total drama island that I'm considering doing a crossover with. I'm going to keep this quiet for some time, because I don't want to derail my current strategy but I do want to keep thinking about possibly applying a crossover. Keep reading to see if I choose to apply it… Hehehe.**

**Anyway, it's that time again! What time you ask? BATTLE TIMEEEE! Ash and John are now matched up against a too-familiar and recent foe and a less recent foe. There is a time skip by three days after last chapter's end. Now, they must defeat their opponents to pass the quarterfinals. **

**Please follow and favorite the story if you're new! Every one counts guys! And with that, it's time to dive into the chapter! Enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 46**

_Previously…_

_Violet looked around for a moment before she said quietly over the music in the backyard. "Follow me inside." The two walked behind the bluenette and followed her inside to a private living room. She quickly looked once or twice outside the room to make sure nobody was watching them. She then closed the door and said in a completely terrified voice._

"_It's my sister Daisy!" Ash's eyes widened a little and looked to Gary who had an equally horrified look. "Wha-what do you mean? What's wrong with your sister?" Gary asked fearfully. She sighed and sat down and began telling her story. "Like, do you guys know who Gary Oak is?"_

_Ash could practically hear Gary's heart break into pieces. "I have heard rumors of him being alive, wasn't he presumed dead in a fire in Pallet town some time ago?" Ash replied, putting on his best act. "Yes, but what most people don't know is that my sister was dating Gary when he died." Ash gasped to go along with the act he was currently performing. Gary held his head down as the emotions ran through him._

"_She was devastated when he died. She cried for, like, I don't know how long. She couldn't even stand to come out of her room sometimes for hours on end."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Ash was about to say something else when all of the sudden the door opened and none other than a certain orange-haired girl walked in laughing and chatting flirtatiously with two males. Without even looking who was in the room, she began shedding clothes and Violet practically screeched._

"_MISTY!" Misty jumped into the air and saw her sister with two very attractive males. Misty put on a sultry smile. "Hey Sis! You having fun in this room too? You have good taste!" She winked to the two males already with her. Violet's face was getting redder and redder, but not for the reasons Misty was thinking. "Misty, please leave, we are in the middle of something." The moment she completed her sentence, she immediately wished she had chosen her words better. _

"_Ohhh I'm sorry Violet! Seeing as you weren't unclothed I figured you hadn't started yet, then again, you always did like it clothed." Ash blushed a little while Gary's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Violet's face was so red now she could've passed as a tomato. She shrieked "MISTY! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT DAISY AND NOT ABOUT HAVING SEX!" Misty's eyes slightly narrowed. "It's her choice to not come out of the shell she's in, it's your party, you should enjoy yourself rather than worry about her. She'll come around."_

_Ash could practically feel Gary's anger rising to dangerous levels as Misty continued her rant. "I mean seriously Violet I don't know why you and lil's worry about her so much, if Oak loved her so much and he was alive this whole time why is she crying over him because clearly he isn't into her anymore or just chose to not seek her out." Ash was now getting more and more agitated listening to this girl; she was nothing like her sisters._

_"YOU ARE SUCH AN ABSOLUTE BITCH!" Ash immediately whirled and saw his friend had finally lost his patience. Gary hotly snarled. "How can you possibly say that about your sister!? She had someone close to her and you're just saying it doesn't even matter in the first place! You're possibly the most selfish bitch I've ever met in my life! What matters most is that you back her up no matter what as long as she is in a good conscious, and clearly, this boy made her feel alive, so shut the fuck up and stop being an asshole!"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Gary looked at Ash who nodded and then snapped his fingers and instantly, the Aura illusion vanished and Gary's spiky brown hair and face came into view. Ash's aura illusion was still intact, thankfully. Violet immediately noticed the change and once her brain registered that she had been talking to the Gary Oak the entire time, she made a noise that sounded a lot like "eep!" and then covered her mouth with her hands in complete shock and surprise. Gary had a sheepish smile on his face._

"_You're… You're here… like, am I seeing things?" Violet said in a voice barely above a whisper. Gary chuckled a little. "No Violet, it's me. My friend here has been creating an illusion for me so I've been able to stay out of sight as of recently."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_I-I-I'm so sorry Ian… I… I thought you were cute and I was interested in you… b-but now that these rumors of my last ex have come back…" Gary's eyes widened; he had been the LAST guy she had dated!?_

"_I… I… Oh I-Ian like I'm so sorry for putting you through this!" She then turned and buried her face into his chest, openly weeping. Gary had no idea that he meant this much to her. On one hand, he was ecstatic, and on the other, guilt. He gently lifted Daisy's chin up so she could stare at him. For Daisy, she had to wipe her eyes and little and then was staring at the face of what she expected to be Ian. But, after just a second or so, she knew it was not him._

_Yet, she did not scream. She did not panic. She did not back away. She just… sat there. Sat there in a mixture of awe and bewilderment as she attempted to figure out whom exactly she had opened up to. The streams of moonlight snuck through her window and created a pattern on the face of the man and she carefully began to piece together the puzzle. She stared and saw his piercing eyes, spiky brown hair, athletically toned body, and a ruggedly-handsome face. _

_It took her just a moment more to let out an emotional gasp and put her hands on her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks. Gary, in one fluid motion, captured his lips with hers. Daisy made no movement in his arms for a short moment or two before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back just as heavily. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, desperately pleading for entrance. Gary happily allowed her access as the two fell down onto the bed, reunited once more, never to be separated again._

_Little did the couple know, Violet had been watching them the entire time. She smiled as she saw the two in the dim moonlight of her bed, and to be sure to were not disturbed, she quietly grabbed the handle, and with a silent *Click*, the couple was given their privacy so desperately desired._

_Present…_

Gary and Daisy had gotten together officially the next morning. Unfortunately, it also became common knowledge that Gary was indeed alive and was now dating Daisy once again. However, neither of them had any complaints whatsoever; they were just happy to be back together. And for that, everyone was happy for the young couple. The following days were filled with just two things for Ash and John. Training and Sex.

And there was a ton of both for them. By day, all they did was grind out hour after hour of preparing for the upcoming battle. After Ash had returned from the party days prior, Mr. Goodshow had announced the battles of the tournament. When they got their opponents, their grins spread so wide that the sides of the grins nearly touched their ears. They already had a great idea of whom they were going to use in battle, all in all, it was going to be a rather entertaining battle. Of this much, they were certain.

It just depended on whom they decided to use in battle. Ash gathered his two Pokémon and John gathered his. They walked to the stadium in sync, knowing very well how much was on the line in each and every one of these battles.

_XXXXXXXXX_

"Contestants, welcome to the quarterfinals!" The referee announced loudly. The crowd roared in response, cheering wildly and jumping around. The referee continued. "This battle is between team Misty and Brock…" their side of the field jumped up and cheered. Misty and Brock were waving to the crowd, both of them blowing kisses to the crowd. "… and the team of Alpha and Omega." The crowd looked towards the mystic duo, who stood there and waved politely. There was a loud cheer for them as well.

"This is a two on two battle, with each trainer on each side being allowed two Pokémon each. The battle will be over when all four total Pokémon from one side have been defeated! Furthermore, no substitutions will be allowed until a Pokémon from one side has been defeated, then, a trainer from either side may be allowed to swap. Are both sides ready?" He gestured towards Misty and Brock who said.

"Ready!"

"I guess I'm ready."

The referee nodded and called. "Are you both ready?" He pointed towards Ash and John. They looked at one another before roaring simultaneously. "READY!"

The referee cried. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

Misty yelled. "Togekiss, let's go!"

Brock grinned and called. "Crobat, come out!"

The normal-flying type and poison-flying type Pokémon took the field across from the cloaked duo. Up in the stands, their four females along with Keeghan, Daniel (Who was currently under a personal aura illusion from Ash), Gary, and the newest member of the group, Daisy. Gary had invited her to join their little group, and she was happy to accept.

Ash gripped his pokeball and called. "Lucario, lend me your aura!"

John followed suit. "Feraligator, come out now!"

The nearly-human like Pokémon blessed with the aura ability and the large, blue crocodile took the field at practically the exact same time. They both let out simultaneous roars and then, all of the sudden, they both staggered backwards at the same time. Unbeknownst to the audience, both Ash and John sensed their Pokémon's aura become off pitched, something that never happened. John telepathically sent to Ash, _'You sensed what I sensed, correct?'_

Ash replied. _'I have never… ever felt something like that before.'_

They looked at their Pokémon, who were actually staring at one another in surprise. They clearly hadn't been expecting it either, that much was quite obvious. Well, obvious to the two cloaked warriors, not their opponents.

"Togekiss, start with Tailwind!" Togekiss began flapping it's wings so that there was a head breeze against Feraligator and Lucario. Brock called out. "Crobat, fly in and hit Lucario with your poison fang attack!"

Ash immediately reacted. "Lucario, let it hit you, then, use calm mind to search your memories for the moves you wish to use!" Lucario nodded and allowed Crobat to sink it's fangs into its shoulder as the move was totally rendered useless by the fact that Lucario was part steel. Brock moaned in disbelief as he recognized his clumsiness. Lucario relaxed it's mind so that it only had pure thoughts, and focused on what moves it wanted to try and remember for the fight.

'_I have selected two of my moves to switch… master.' _Lucario telepathically sent. Ash was rather surprised at the hesitation of Lucario's use of master. He, usually, was never hesitate to call Ash master instead of Ash, whether it was to annoy Ash or not. Ash muttered something under his breath as John called.

"Feraligator, use Ice Beam all over the ground, if they wanna increase their speed in the air, we'll increase ours on the ground!" Feraligator nodded slightly and then began freezing the entire battlefield until there was only ice on the ground. Misty was unfazed. "Togekiss, Aura sphere on Feraligator!" Togekiss charged up the blue ball of energy and fired it at the crocodile. John smirked. "Skate away!"

The crowd gasped in surprise when Feraligator easily avoided the Aura Sphere by swinging it's arms and sliding across the ice. Ash ordered. "Lucario, aura sphere on Togekiss!" Lucario fired its own Aura Sphere at Togekiss, and Misty yelled in response. "Fly with the Tailwind to avoid in, then in midflight, use Wing Attack!" Togekiss flew with the wind, increasing its speed rapidly and then smashing into Lucario, dealing the first blow of the match. Lucario got knocked backwards and slid across the ice on it's back. Misty, however, had no time to cheer, because John got an opportunity to strike.

"While Skating, nail Togekiss with Dragon Pulse!" Togekiss, now having to fly against the tailwind to relocate back in front of Misty, could only watch as a purple blast smothered it. It smashed into the ground and slid across the ice. John was about to retake the offensive once again when Brock yelled. "Crobat, Aerial Ace on Feraligator!" Crobat sped towards Feraligator, who was not going to have a ton of time to react. John made up a plan on the fly.

"Feraligator, drift on the ice and spin while using Aqua Tail! Create a forcefield!" Feraligator obeyed, and was incased in a small circle made of water. Crobat rammed into the forcefield, and was staggered back, hovering in the air for a small moment. Ash saw his chance. "Quick Lucario, kick off the wall and use Thunderpunch on Crobat before it refocuses!"

Misty was ready. "Not so fast! Togekiss use-" She was cut off when Ash cried triumphantly. "Use Me first!" Misty's jaw dropped when all of the sudden, Lucario was directly in front of Togekiss, midair and a fist of lightning already pulsing. Togekiss was crushed in the skull with the super effective move, and got knocked to the ice. Ash continued his furious onslaught. "Quickly steady yourself by using Bone Rush on ice and then hit Crobat with an aura sphere!"

Lucario did a front-flip as it landed, and used it's bone rush attack as a pillar to quickly steady itself on. Then, quickly ripped out an aura sphere that roared towards Crobat. Unfortunately for Ash, by this time, Crobat had refocused itself. Brock ordered. "Evade!" Crobat sailed backwards, and although it was against the wind, it easily avoided the ball of energy.

John used this moment to his advantage. "Dragon Dance." As Feraligator increased it's attack power and speed, Lucario repositioned itself in front of Ash, and Crobat realigned itself in front of Brock. Togekiss got up slowly and hovered right in front of Misty, and Feraligator skated to a stop swiftly in front of John. For a moment, nobody called out any moves, all waiting to see what the other side had in store for them. The silence that filled the battle stadium was eerie and long, all the audience waiting with bated breath.

"… Togekiss use Wing attack!" Togekiss soared towards it's opponent and John said. "Counter that with Aura Tail!" Feraligator roared before its tail became infused with water and swung at the exact moment Togekiss collided with it. They struggled for control before they cancelled each other out. Brock commanded. "Crobat, Air Slash on Lucario!"

Crobat sped rapidly towards Lucario before Ash called out. "Lucario, use Bone Rush to catapult over it, then while in midair, hit it with Aura sphere!" Lucario managed to find its footing before it leapt up, generated bone rush, then flung itself over the attack as Crobat whizzed by. It looked up complete surprise as it sensed an attack about to hit it. Because of the speed it was going, it was unable to avoid the move. However, because it was a flying type, it didn't do all too much damage.

_The Watch Party…_

Elesa was a little perplexed. "I don't really understand why they're toying with them, couldn't they have finished them off by now?" Gary responded with his arm around Daisy's shoulders. "I know what they're doing." Everyone looked to him. "If I was guessing, I'd say they're testing the waters, so to speak."

Keeghan scratched his head. "Testing the waters?" Gary nodded. "Correct. They have likely not battled these two in quite some time, so, my prediction is that they are testing Togekiss' and Crobat's power and then using it to lure them into some sort of trap."

Skyla spoke worriedly. "Lucario only can use Thunderpunch to deal any kind of damage; it's other two moves don't do anything against them." Cynthia nodded. "You're right. If Misty and Brock don't recognize that and choose not to avoid Feraligator, things will almost certainly end shortly for them."

_Battle…_

'_Ash, I got a plan to knock out one of them. Be ready to knock out the other.' _John telepathically spoke. As Ash replied that he understand, John yelled. "Feraligator, fire Ice beam into the air once you get directly under Togekiss!" Feraligator skated with increased speed thanks to the Dragon dance, and was able to get under Togekiss swiftly before firing Ice Beam up into the air. Misty wouldn't have it. "Evade!" Togekiss did a midair barrel roll and narrowly avoided the super effective move.

But unfortunately, that had only been a distraction for John's true plan and move. "Now Feraligator! Jump up and use Aqua Tail!" Feraligator leapt up, tail once more infused with Water. John cried triumphantly. "NOW!" Misty's eyes widened and shot up to the sky where Feraligator had leapt up. She saw the ice beam that Feraligator had fired moments earlier flying back. Feraligator did a midair flip, Aqua tail flying head over heels. The entire crowd gasped in shock when the Ice beam collided with the aqua tail, freezing it instantly.

Both Misty and Togekiss was frozen in shock and surprise. Feraligator roared as it swung its tail down on Togekiss' head, and like a laser, it was sent flying to the ground in a blur. The combination of Ice Beam and Aqua tail shocked the entire crowd, then were also in a deep silence. Brock recovered from his stupor first, not even waiting to see if Togekiss was knocked out. "Crobat, use…" He was cut off when Ash sprung the trap.

"Me first into Thunderpunch!" Brock mentally cursed as he forgot all about Alpha. In a flash, Lucario was in front of Crobat, fist already glowing yellow and crackling with electricity. Lucario had a smirk written all over it's face, and Crobat's eyes widened in terror as Lucario wound up its arm and sent one, beautiful punch to the face of the bat. It flew straight into the wall behind Brock, and he whirled around to see the condition of his Pokémon.

After one moment, the referee cried. "Togekiss and Crobat are unable to continue, the winners are Lucario and Feraligator!" The crowd roared in cheers and both Ash and John returned their Pokémon at the same time. Misty growled as she returned Togekiss and Brock scowled as he returned Crobat.

Misty was rather infuriated. "Starmie, crush them!"

Brock yelled. "Onyx, let's go!"

The water type and the giant rock snake took the battlefield across from Ash and John, and both of them already had their hands on which Pokémon they would now be using.

Ash smirked. "Infernape, guide me!"

John called. "Delveon, your time is now!"

The fire and sun type Pokémon cried out when they struck the battlefield. Then, Delveon immediately began nuzzling her trainer happily. This got a loud, "Awwwwwwww…", from the crowd, a chuckle from Ash, and a look of pure amusement from the referee. John bent his knees to get on eye level with Delveon, who was looking eagerly at him.

"We need to win this battle Delveon, think you can help us out?" He said, the bottom sides of his lips curling up with a smile. She immediately nodded. "Del Del Veeeee!" She cried out. She then walked right back next to Infernape with a bright smile on her face. Infernape nodded at her and she nodded once back before they both took up battle stances across from their opponents. The referee raised the flag and yelled. "BATTLE COMMENCE!" 

"Onyx, Rock slide!"

Ash turned to John. "Ready for operation one shot?"

John gave him a cheeky smirk from underneath his hood. "As always."

Misty ordered. "Starmie, use swift!" Onyx glowed white briefly before roaring and unleashed a gigantic volley of boulders towards its opponents. Starmie began spinning rapidly and unloading a hailstorm of stars as well. Ash smiled, this was playing right into their hands. 

"Infernape, stay behind Delveon at all costs, use work up!" Infernape hopped behind it's partner and immediately began using Work up to improve it's Attack and Special attack. John ordered. "Delveon, protect Infernape no matter what! Use Psychic and Aegis Defense to deflect each and any attack that comes your way!" Delveon nodded before it's eyes turned blue and it's feelers turned golden.

Misty and Brock's eyes widened in surprise when Delveon merely controlled the Rock's with Psychic and forced all of them into the swift attack, cancelling both out immediately. Misty frowned when she saw Infernape still building it's attack and special attack. She immediately reacted once she realized what they were trying to do.

"Starmie, quickly! Rapid spin on Delveon!" Starmie immediately rumbled in, spinning swiftly at Delveon. Brock followed suit with an attack as well. "Onyx, back Starmie up by using rock throw!" As Onyx hurled a large boulder towards Delveon, everyone in the audience got a huge shock when Starmie was picked out of the air by Delveon's golden feelers. Then, Misty's eyes widened in terror as Delveon held Starmie up and began smacking it around like a Piñata. She mentally cursed, remembering how Delveon had done the same thing to Cilan's Crustle two rounds before.

Her jaw dropped as the worst part had yet to be seen. After smacking around Starmie, Delveon hurled it straight back at Misty and Brock, and watched as it collided head on with the boulder coming it's way. Alpha and Omega's side of the field let out a giant cheer of happiness, while Misty's and Brock's moaned in disappointment.

As Starmie regained its balance, both Misty and Brock knew that Infernape's attack and special attack were undoubtedly at dangerous levels by this time. They had to finish Infernape now, even if it meant having to try and muscle their way past Delveon. "Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Brock yelled. "Onyx, use Hyper Beam!"

The entire crowd gasped as two of the most powerful attacks in Pokémon soared towards the two Pokémon standing across from them. Ash silently sent. _'Now Infernape.' _The explosion that hit the field scorched some of the eyebrows of the audience, but then were put out by the water that followed it. Everyone held their breath, had Delveon managed to stop the two attacks as well? For many moments, or maybe just a couple seconds, everyone watched the smoke with bated breath. Then, finally, they saw it. It was Infernape. It was standing still, in front of Delveon. For a few more seconds, nothing happened, then, it fell to one knee, gasping in pain.

_Watch Party…_

Everyone gasped in shock when they realized Infernape had taken the attack. Gary practically yelled. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS INFERNAPE THINKING!? DELVEON COULD'VE SAVED IT AGAIN SO NOW WHAT YOU POWER UP YOURSELF UP NOW AND THEN YOU JUST GET YOURSELF FRIED RIGHT ATFER?"

Elesa was also bewildered, but not as angry. "I don't get it either, I'm sure there were far better choices that to take that attack itself. They had plenty of time to dodge it!" Skyla was quiet for a moment before she whispered. "Unless they didn't intend to dodge it in the first place." Everyone who heard her stared in confusion. 

Jasmine questioned her friend. "Care to explain?"

Skyla shrugged. "Well, it makes sense if they on purposely wanted them to attack head on. As-" She held her breath as she corrected herself. "_Alpha _and Omega both know that normal power attacks won't do anything to them because Delveon's defense and special defense are too powerful, and with Infernape getting stronger and stronger behind them…"

Daniel spoke. "… they would have to do something rash. But the question is, why didn't they just sidestep the move?" Cynthia was quiet for a moment before she suddenly said. "They didn't just buff up Infernape once." Everyone now was staring at her. "This… this was their plan! To end it in one swift stroke! By openly attacking them, Misty and Brock have released…"

_Battlefield…_

Infernape's eyes suddenly became mad and dancing with power. It stood up, slightly hunched over, before looking up with eyes that were maniacal enough to give Brock and Misty nightmares for weeks. A sinister smile appeared on its lips before it suddenly it roared. "INNNNFERRRRNAPPPPEEE!" The fire on its head quadrupled in size, and the fire emitting from its arms doubled as well.

Ash smirked brightly. "Blaze."

The crowd gasped at the raw power of Infernape, and Misty and Brock were now just realizing they were walking even further into the trap, and further poking the bear. They were so mesmerized by the pure power of Infernape that they didn't even react to when Ash roared. "FINISH THEM BOTH INFERNAPE! USE MAGMA STRIKE!" The entire crowd watched as Infernape leapt up into the sky, did a front flip, and then, raised both its fists behind its head, and knees bent backwards in a 90 degree angle.

Infernape channeled it's most powerful fire type move it could into an earthquake, and just before it smashed into the ground, it smashed both its fists into the battlefield below. The result… was chaos. Lava spurted from the ground, and rapidly rumbled towards their shocked opponents. With every piece of battlefield it claimed, the lava trail grew wider in width, taller in height, and faster in speed. **(AN: Think of this attack as an absurdly powerful, Lava Earth Power – Fire and Ground Type attack)**

Everyone watched in terror as the attack consumed both Onyx and Starmie, and then, in a blinding flash of light, the entire battlefield exploded. The explosion was so loud, so bright, so powerful, and so devastating that the shields that protected trainers and spectators alike broke after a moment of trying to contain the power. Ash and John put every ounce of aura strength they had into planting their feet into the ground, determined to hang on.

Misty was thrown backwards up against the shield that protected the audience, until that too broke and she was sent hurtling into the stands. Brock was hit by a large rock and was knocked out by the explosion. The entire spectacle could be seen all throughout Cerulean, and power went out nearby for blocks and blocks.

Three minutes had passed since the move had been used, and the referee, who miraculously appeared uninjured other than a small bit of blood on his lower lip, stood up and could only gawk at the battlefield below. There was now a crater a good thirty feet deep, along with four Pokémon. Onyx was currently next to some excess lava, looking crispy and completely knocked out. Starmie was lodged into some of the hot magma at the very bottom of the crater. And, standing right next to it, was a completely unharmed Delveon and a panting Infernape.

"Onyx and Starmie are unable to battle, Delveon and Infernape win! And therefore, the winners of the matchup and those advancing to the semifinals are… ALPHA AND OMEGA!" Their cloaked figures were supposed to appear on the big screen, but due to the massive detonation, the explosion had also knocked off the stadiums emergency power. The roar that came from the stadium was deafening. Ash pumped his fist to the sky and John just chuckled as Delveon cheerfully sat down in front of him after it hopped out of the crater.

"You did great Delveon. Thanks so much." He smiled at her before she cooed and was returned to her pokeball. Ash hopped into the crater and slid to the bottom, where Infernape was trying to catch its breath. He sat down next to the fire monkey and said with a smile. Infernape panted a little as it stared as it's trainer. Ash held out it's fist before Infernape realized what Ash wanted.

Infernape grinned and gave Ash a killer fist bump. At the exact moment their fists connected, Ash's eyes widened as he felt a strong burst of power, far, far away. He looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but, as he suspected, it was nowhere nearby. So, he chose to forget it for the time being He chuckled and gave the fire monkey a huge hug.

They had advanced.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as Ash had felt the burst of power from somewhere within the world, someplace in the universe, in a beautiful, magnificent castle, a small group of people sat in a room murmuring amongst one another in fitful whispers. Most of these people were fairly older, being in the late twenties or beyond. Most of them, that was. All at once, everyone was quiet as they saw an old man with a long beard walk into the room with a grim look on his face. He walked in with a furious stride but was cut off from his train of thoughts when someone said.

"Ahem, sir?" A young man spoke with a thoughtful look in his eyes. The man looked at him and smiled. "Yes? What is it my boy?" The boy smiled sheepishly. "The door sir." Realization dawned on the man's face and he smiled. "Thank you for reminding me." He turned to the door and murmured something under his breath. As if by magic, the door swung shut and locked. The man took the seat at the head of the table and then cleared his throat.

"May I please have your attention?" Everyone was watching the man with a genuine curiosity. The old man cleared his throat and spoke calmly. "I've called this meeting on such sure notice because it would seem… that our situation with our current enemy has changed." A man possibly in his forties or fifties with red hair said. "How so?"

The old man sighed and removed his spectacles with obvious stress. He wiped them clean with his wrist before saying. "Because of our previous success against them, according to what we know, and thanks to our chosen one, we now are aware our enemies are seeking help from other worlds to help them win this coming war. We must now figure out what their complete plan is if we are to stop them." Another redhead, this one looking much younger, spoke. "Sir, how are we going to do this? Who knows what he's after if he's trying to breach into other worlds?" The room began chattering quietly when the old man's voice rose over the group.

"We are concocting a plan of our own. We do not know even if our enemies will be successful at this, but…" He spoke with an ominous tone. "if they are… we must be ready."

**AN: Ash and John leveled Brock and Misty rather easily and advanced to the next round with flying colors. However, just what exactly did Ash sense, what did the group of people mean by "breach" into other worlds? More importantly, whom exactly are this group of people anyway? Who are the "enemies" of which they speak? What will come next? Keep reading to find out!  
**

**Please make sure to follow and favorite the story if you enjoy it! Means a lot to me and helps this story! That's all I got time for guys, see you around!**

**ReignZ**


	47. Daniel's Puzzle

**Hey Guys! Welcome back to chapter… holy moly… already chapter 47? Danggggg I cannot believe how far this story has come over the weeks! I'm really quite thrilled by how far along I've been getting with this story, I honestly didn't believe it would become nearly this large, and there's so much left to type that I honestly don't know exactly how long this story is even going to become! At this rate, would it surprise you if I told you this story could be over 300,000 words? I think it's possible, especially because the biggest shocker of this story has yet to come to fruition. **

**If you're new, please make sure you follow and favorite! I love seeing the stats, so make sure you keep up to date with the story! If you have something to say or have a suggestion, feel free to review or PM regarding the story, I'll make sure I get back to you! And with that, we begin the chapter. Hope you enjoy it, talk to you soon!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 47**

_Last Chapter…_

'_Ash, I got a plan to knock out one of them. Be ready to knock out the other.' John telepathically spoke. As Ash replied that he understand, John yelled. "Feraligator, fire Ice beam into the air once you get directly under Togekiss!" Feraligator skated with increased speed thanks to the Dragon dance, and was able to get under Togekiss swiftly before firing Ice Beam up into the air. Misty wouldn't have it. "Evade!" Togekiss did a midair barrel roll and narrowly avoided the super effective move._

_But unfortunately, that had only been a distraction for John's true plan and move. "Now Feraligator! Jump up and use Aqua Tail!" Feraligator leapt up, tail once more infused with Water. John cried triumphantly. "NOW!" Misty's eyes widened and shot up to the sky where Feraligator had leapt up. She saw the ice beam that Feraligator had fired moments earlier flying back. Feraligator did a midair flip, Aqua tail flying head over heels. The entire crowd gasped in shock when the Ice beam collided with the aqua tail, freezing it instantly._

_Both Misty and Togekiss was frozen in shock and surprise. Feraligator roared as it swung its tail down on Togekiss' head, and like a laser, it was sent flying to the ground in a blur. The combination of Ice Beam and Aqua tail shocked the entire crowd, then were also in a deep silence. Brock recovered from his stupor first, not even waiting to see if Togekiss was knocked out. "Crobat, use…" He was cut off when Ash sprung the trap._

"_Me first into Thunderpunch!" Brock mentally cursed as he forgot all about Alpha. In a flash, Lucario was in front of Crobat, fist already glowing yellow and crackling with electricity. Lucario had a smirk written all over its face, and Crobat's eyes widened in terror as Lucario wound up its arm and sent one, beautiful punch to the face of the bat. It flew straight into the wall behind Brock, and he whirled around to see the condition of his Pokémon. _

_After one moment, the referee cried. "Togekiss and Crobat are unable to continue, the winners are Lucario and Feraligator!"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Infernape's eyes suddenly became mad and dancing with power. It stood up, slightly hunched over, before looking up with eyes that were maniacal enough to give Brock and Misty nightmares for weeks. A sinister smile appeared on its lips before it suddenly it roared. "INNNNFERRRRNAPPPPEEE!" The fire on its head quadrupled in size, and the fire emitting from its arms doubled as well._

_Ash smirked brightly. "Blaze." _

_The crowd gasped at the raw power of Infernape, and Misty and Brock were now just realizing they were walking even further into the trap, and further poking the bear. They were so mesmerized by the pure power of Infernape that they didn't even react to when Ash roared. "FINISH THEM BOTH INFERNAPE! USE MAGMA STRIKE!" The entire crowd watched as Infernape leapt up into the sky, did a front flip, and then, raised both its fists behind its head, and knees bent backwards in a 90 degree angle._

_Infernape channeled it's most powerful fire type move it could into an earthquake, and just before it smashed into the ground, it smashed both its fists into the battlefield below. The result… was chaos. Lava spurted from the ground, and rapidly rumbled towards their shocked opponents. With every piece of battlefield it claimed, the lava trail grew wider in width, taller in height, and faster in speed. __**(AN: Think of this attack as an absurdly powerful, Lava Earth Power – Fire and Ground Type attack)**_

_Everyone watched in terror as the attack consumed both Onyx and Starmie, and then, in a blinding flash of light, the entire battlefield exploded. The explosion was so loud, so bright, so powerful, and so devastating that the shields that protected trainers and spectators alike broke after a moment of trying to contain the power. Ash and John put every ounce of aura strength they had into planting their feet into the ground, determined to hang on._

_Misty was thrown backwards up against the shield that protected the audience, until that too broke and she was sent hurtling into the stands. Brock was hit by a large rock and was knocked out by the explosion. The entire spectacle could be seen all throughout Cerulean, and power went out nearby for blocks and blocks. _

_Three minutes had passed since the move had been used, and the referee, who miraculously appeared uninjured other than a small bit of blood on his lower lip, stood up and could only gawk at the battlefield below. There was now a crater a good thirty feet deep, along with four Pokémon. Onyx was currently next to some excess lava, looking crispy and completely knocked out. Starmie was lodged into some of the hot magma at the very bottom of the crater. And, standing right next to it, was a completely unharmed Delveon and a panting Infernape. _

"_Onyx and Starmie are unable to battle, Delveon and Infernape win! And therefore, the winners of the matchup and those advancing to the semifinals are… ALPHA AND OMEGA!"_

_Present…_

Ash muttered quietly. "We _should _be out celebrating… care to remind me why we're not? It's not every day you make it to the semifinals of a legendary tournament you know…" Elesa swatted Ash behind his head. "Ow!" He said, a little annoyed. Elesa glared at him. "Daniel said he had something very important to talk about. So, the little Victory party we have planned is likely going to have to wait."

Ash was about to retort when John cut in. "Ashy-boy…" Ash cut him off. "That name is for Gary's use only." John ignored him and continued. "I agree with Elesa when I say we should just wait a little while so we can hear what ol' danny boy has to say."

Cynthia was curious. "He's been busy studying that information we got from Clemont's place for days, he said he's been trying to make some calls and gather some information, but I seriously don't know what he's found. I hope it's huge."

Ash stifled a chuckle. Cynthia turned to Ash and had a look on her face that practically screamed, _'Are you twelve?' _and Ash wiped the grin off his face nearly instantly. Jasmine, who was currently nuzzled deep in John's ribs, said. "Hasn't Keeghan been helping him as well?" Gary spoke. "Yeah, he's been helping Daniel for a couple days, trying to figure something out about Clemont's bank records, they were trying to find out what specifically Clemont didn't want anyone knowing about."

Skyla interrupted. "Do you think they managed to uncover anything?"

John shrugged. "Only one way to find out; wait and see."

"Andddd wait no more, here we are!" Everyone turned as Keeghan and Daniel walked into the room, carrying a computer. Ash sounded a little more impatient than he intended to be, "So what's the deal?" Keeghan had a grin on his face. "Don't worry buddy!" He put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I know you're looking forward to celebrating a little…"

Ash muttered. "Damn straight…" Keeghan continued. "Buuuutttt this is something that _everyone _should hear. Trust me, it's… well… out of this world." Everyone exchanged glances and then Gary spoke. "Alright then let's hear what you both have found!"

Daniel spoke. "Alright, there are two matter's we are here to discuss. However, the first matter is strictly about me, and Keeghan here doesn't even know about it yet." At this statement, Keeghan turned to his friend in shock. "R-really?" Daniel nodded and then took a seat in a chair across from everyone. He began quietly. "It is finally time you all know… the real reason I am against Team Rocket and codenamed Savior in the LOS."

Gary's eyes widened. "Daniel, we trust you 100%, you don't have to—" He was cut off by Daniel. "No Gary, as much as I appreciate it, I believe it is time everyone knew what I believe to be the truth, and after many days of hard research and scanning through all of Clemont's files I have finally gotten the closure I believe I needed in order to make this statement." He cleared his throat and spoke shakily.

"I believe Giovanni is not the leader of Team Rocket." Everyone let out a collective gasp of surprise. Ash immediately turned to look at John, who too looked beyond surprised. Gary questioned. "Hold up, what makes you think that? Haven't you seen him recently? If you've been feeding information to the LOS as Savior for years now, how would that motive drive you if Giovanni was still leader?"

Daniel bit his lip and hesitated. "Truth be told… I have not seen my father in over 15 years." Everyone let out another gasp of shock. "W-what? Are you serious?" Ash exclaimed. Daniel nodded solemnly. "At first, he would go on these "business trips" with some rather shady people… I didn't think too much of it at first because I was so much younger back then, and a bit clueless… but then…"

He hesitated. "One day, my dad was supposed to come back for a huge meeting, and then, all I saw were people panicking, running around and screaming. I had no idea what was going on, but then, admins calmed everyone down and told everyone that Giovanni had been forced into permanent hiding, but would still voice call with them every so often to give them their orders. Nobody suspected a thing, because at the time, there was a group called the KSO, the Kalos Special Ops were hot on Giovanni's trail, and it had not been really surprising to hear that Rocket management was protecting its leader."

Daniel got up and began pacing slowly. "But then… the months began passing. Months turned into years… and by this time, KSO was long off Giovanni's scent… but… he never came back." He paused for a moment, and let tears fall from his face. He sobbed softly as Gary whispered softly. "That means Giovanni isn't just gone as the leader from Rocket… he's dead."

John couldn't believe this. All this time, since he had met Ash, Giovanni had not even been their enemy, because he was dead? Something was still missing. "Hold up." Everyone looked at the attractive male. He narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't adding up, if Giovanni is dead, was he killed while in hiding? If he wasn't, then how come the people of Rocket didn't revolt? Surely they would be beyond angry at the sight of their boss being murdered by other terrorist organizations, mercenaries, the Pokémon governments…"

"No." Everyone stared at Daniel, sadness written all over the face of Daniel. "That… my friend… is a very important question I could not seem to answer for the longest time. For many, many years, while my theory of my father being killed still haunted my mind, I knew there was something missing."

He stood up and walked to the window, glancing out at the city below for a moment before turning back to the group. "I believe Giovanni was betrayed." Everyone gasped in shock. Cynthia whispered in disbelief. "You think someone… inside Rocket… killed their own boss whilst he was in hiding? Does this man have a death wish?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not a man, but a woman." Everyone stared at him in confusion. He raised his hand in front of him and said. "Let me explain. I did not have a mother growing up at a young age, nor did I ever remember my father having women over for more than occasional sex and hookups." He shook his head sourly. "That is… until one day." He sat down again. "I remember her like it was yesterday… she was linking arms with Giovanni, and I remember thinking she was just another person I would never see again. But then… I saw her again the next day. And the next, and the next, and the next." He sighed. "But… the two were as close as could be, and I never even got to see her face."

He paused and then got a little choked up. "G-guess Dad didn't think he should introduce his own son to the woman that he would eventually get engaged to." Gary cut in. "Wait, Giovanni got engaged again?" Daniel nodded. "Actually, that was when the "trips" began happening. They would leave on trips longer, and longer, and longer. Eventually they spent more time away than actually at Rocket base."

Daniel put his head in his hands as he spoke. "Then came the day that Giovanni had been forced into hiding. After the blinding panic, everything settled back in. For months, nobody saw Giovanni, but talked with him over the phone. Nobody saw him, yet nobody suspected a thing. A year passed, and then, things began to change."

John cocked his head. "How so?" Daniel paused carefully. "One day, Giovanni suddenly spoke and said that something had happened amongst his admins and that he would need to get to the bottom of it… at least, that's what the rumor was. The next day… everyone got a shock of a lifetime, could you imagine when Giovanni decreed that every single one of his admins back at Rocket base were to be _executed _for treason?"

Skyla let out an "eep!" of shock, Elesa's jaw dropped a little, and everyone else had similar reactions. John asked incredulously. "You're… you're telling me that Giovanni suspected his own, hand-picked admins to be working against him?! Were they actually killed?" Daniel nodded his head solemnly. "All of them were beheaded. It was horrifying really, a day I'll never forget, the screams that echo in my ears, pleading and begging for someone to believe them, but nobody did, and nobody does to this day."

He paused before continuing. "Then, the following day, Giovanni sent one man his hideaway, and told all the remaining Rocket rank that he was to be the only admin, and that he would be the commander for when decisions that would require "elite" input, when he could not be around. Anyone want to take a gamble on his name?" Everyone stared at him in anxiousness before Daniel spoke his name.

"Paluchi Citron." Everyone gasped. Jasmine said. "As in, a relative of _Clemont _Citron?!" Daniel nodded and spoke. "Head on. Well, after Paluchi took over, little by little, we got less and less contact with Giovanni through voice call, until we never received any. Paluchi had done a rather impressive job in Giovanni's absence, so nobody doubted him when he said that Giovanni was suffering from an illness of sorts but was still sending messages directly to him, so… we believed him."

John suddenly said. "Hold it Daniel, what does this have to do with the killer being a female?" Daniel replied. "When Giovanni went into hiding, he took some of his best grunts, the ones that stayed close to him at all times, and of course, the woman he had been spending countless hours with each and every day as well. I was unsure for so long if Giovanni… my dad… was truly dead, but, when you all recorded the video of Clemont greeting the woman in the hologram as "Mistress" I recognized her voice, and, I recognized the level of status in Rocket. Mistress is only a word to be used by a direct _leader _of Rocket, and, I heard her speak on more than one occasion when my father had her nearby… I know her voice anywhere. It is undoubtedly her."

Ash turned and oddly, he saw Gary turning whiter and whiter as the story went on. He was actually very perplexed by his friend, it was almost as though he knew something that he wasn't letting everyone else in on. Gary was muttering under his breath about something that Ash couldn't make out because Daniel had continued to speak.

"But… that is the reasoning behind why I am now against Rocket. Although before I was not… per say… _with them_… now I certainly have reason to support them, and have not for a long time. When I saw what they did to people… what they did to Pokémon… I just couldn't bare it anymore. I reached out to the LOS and they responded. The rest is history."

Everyone took in every last ounce of information for a moment before Keeghan, who had stayed quiet nearly the entire time, summarized. "So, in short, the reason you're siding with the LOS is because you believe the current leader of Rocket killed your father. Behind all those reasons, Giovanni was meeting with this woman, the same woman you believe is currently the leader of Rocket. She hired out all the grunts at the safe house, promising them higher spots and promotions if she pulled strings from the shadows and they did nothing to stop her. Although everyone still follows Giovanni, nearly every member of Rocket doesn't know their leader is dead. Is that it?"

Daniel shrugged. "More or less. The only thing I cannot wrap my head around is how she was able to mimic Giovanni's voice over the phone for so long without arousing suspicion." Keeghan cut in. "Speaking of suspicion… that brings us to our second piece of news." Everyone was watching keeghan as he spoke calmly.

"As it turns out… I _was _able to figure out what type of item Clemont was attempting to get." Keeghan opened up the computer that he had with and after typing on it for a moment or two. He spoke and waved his hand into the air to project what he was seeing on the computer. It appeared to be a list of transactions from an offshore bank account.

"There's a good amount of money missing here from this account." He said. Cynthia spoke. "How… how much exactly?" Keeghan spoke. "Over half a billion dollars." Everyone gasped yet another time before John spoke with complete confusion. "W-what could they possibly have spent so much money on?"

Ash interrupted as said. "Plus, why on earth are they so hellbent on winning this tournament then? The winner only receives a million dollars! Well that and…" Everyone looked at Ash who whispered in shock. "The Victoria Region! Are they…" Elesa said, shock laced into her voice. "They're going to drain the Victoria Region of every resource… that's going to pay for all these expenses…"

Ash was still bewildered. "But _what on earth _costs that much?" Keeghan said. "Well, I had to track all the payments which took a pretty long time, but I've managed to account for everything for the most part. But… what I just don't know is if I messed anything up… because I may have missed something."

Gary spoke for the first time in a long time. "And if you didn't?"

Keeghan took a deep breath, and then the hologram switched to a machine that nobody had seen before in their lives. It was giant, with a long antenna at the top of it. **(AN: Imagine the machine as you will based on what it does.) **Keeghan sighed and spoke. "This here is what Clemont spent a good portion of the money on. I've tracked everything, and it seems as though he indeed was making this for Rocket."

Elesa politely wondered aloud. "But… did he not seem agitated by the fact that he needed the money? Why was he forced to pay for it?"

John suddenly sat up a little more. "Unless the person he was buying it for couldn't be seen with all that money missing and would arouse immediate suspicion…" Ash looked at his friend. "Like who?" John paused, thinking quickly and as clearly as he could before he sat back down and muttered. "Suppose that's something else we'll have to look into then."

Keeghan then tapped the hologram again and it began circling the machine slowly as Keeghan spoke. "Clemont is a tech nerd, which _may _give another reason to why this device was bought by Clemont."

Gary stared at Keeghan. "You think he assembled this?"

Keeghan shrugged at his leader. "It makes perfect sense; regardless of the money, who else is more skilled than him when it comes to technology? My theory is also that whoever Clemont is making this machine for, Rocket or not, they suspected that nobody would find it odd whatsoever if Clemont took money out."

Keeghan explained. "I was browsing through Clemont's less recent bank files, and it seemed as though it wasn't all that uncommon for him to take out a lot of money. The only difference is that those numbers were in the low millions… this is a drastic increase, which is why Clemont was probably worried."

Suddenly, realization dawned on John's face. Something… as if by magic, clicked into place. A piece of the puzzle may have been solved! John turned to everyone and spoke excitedly. "I just realized something!" Everyone listened and John spoke. "When Cynthia and Jasmine visited Clemont a while ago, Clemont said that he didn't feel safe allowing them to reverse the effects of those security camera's! He said the technology was so recent that he couldn't allow anyone else to view it until it became public knowledge."

Ash now understood where John was going with this. "You think Clemont was working on this project while Cynthia and Jasmine were there and was scared that if they kept pressing for details, they'd find out about what he was building for Rocket? But… that means…"

Ash whirled to John in shock. "You don't think… he _purposely _told Cynthia and Jasmine about Serena to derail us from getting closer to their master plan?"

Cynthia murmured. "Giving him all the rest of the time he needed to finish building the machine…"

Jasmine softly continued. "While we were fed up with Serena… he knew that it would lead us on a wild chase and without any evidence we couldn't do a damn thing! But… he doesn't know Ash and John survived… so he didn't know that we would actually make that connection in the first place! So his intention was probably to purely mess with our minds and derail us from their real plan! Guess we got a little lucky when he gave away a key member of Rocket, the only thing it did was connect him and Serena."

Daniel suddenly spoke. "And if you didn't make the connection… that would mean you wouldn't give up until you saw everything through the cameras. As a precaution… knowing Rocket protocol, he would've had to move the device somehow without anyone catching on to his actions."

John sighed. "Which means no marked Prism Tower trucks; they would probably keep logs of everything so that's out of the picture." 

Keeghan interrupted. "I'll definitely try and seep through old security footage to see if I can find them, but you all should really hear _what _exactly this thing is. Because… well… this device…" He gestured to it once again before biting his lip and saying quietly.

"It's a transmitter." Everyone stared at him in bewilderment. "A…A-a transmitter?" Gary spluttered. Keeghan nodded. "Why would Rocket spend millions upon millions of dollars on a transmitter of all things? What's so important about it?"

Keeghan paused and then spoke. "This is no ordinary transmitter. This.. this is a deep range transmitter. These are not supposed to even _exist. _These devices are used to sending long ranged messages… across worlds."

John's eyebrows furrowed. "They're using this transmitter to contact their bases faster across the regions." He looked slightly shocked. He had been expecting something far more major. "Is… is that it Keeghan?" Keeghan sighed and shook his head. "No… you misunderstood what I said. I said… "Across _Worlds"_… not world."

For a long moment, everyone was silent. Nobody spoke, nobody could think properly. Skyla took a deep breath, and asked the feared question. "Keeghan, if you haven't made a mistake about what this device is, and what it does… what is Rocket going to use this device for. Keeghan was silent for a moment before answering grimly. "_If _I got it right… this device will allow Rocket to communicate with each and every planet, searching for allies, reinforcements before we can finish them off."

John's voice was barely above a whisper. "You're telling me… that Rocket is trying to summon reinforcements that are _not of this world?"_ Keeghan bit his lip and said. "To be frankly honest… they could summon forces not of this _universe_. Who knows who they will establish a communication with… and… who knows if they've already done so with someone already."

Ash's eyes were closed, and he was in a deep thought process. He couldn't believe Rocket was going this far just to take control of the Pokémon world. His aura flared angrily, he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop them, no matter the cost! And then, in one fluid burst, Ash's aura flared a royal blue so bright everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them.

Ash felt the flaring die down and he looked around in bewilderment. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. He stared at John, who too had a shocked look on his face. Then, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door to their apartment burst open, and a familiar looking man was standing there. However, it was Ash who found his voice first.

"Mr. Heredin?"

The man spoke calmly and collected. "Which one of you is Ash Ketchum? We need to talk."

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Meanwhile… Somewhere in the universe…_

"M-master?" A feeble voice asked. Then, an instant later, the man's life was ended. The hooded figure snarled and muttered. "Pathetic." Many people in dark robes rushed to the aid of the fallen men but before they could aid him, the hooded figure spoke.

"Do not touch him." Everyone froze at the sudden command and did not move an inch closer to the fallen man. A little of the hooded figure's face was visible. The person's skin was a grayish-white, making the most pale of skin imaginable. A smirk appeared on the face of the hooded figure.

"For all those who oppose or question me…" He gestured to the fallen man. "… _this _is the price you shall pay." The people in the dark robes, men and women alike, bowed and said one by one, "Yes my Lord."

The hooded figure sat down at his throne chair, and was approached by a scrawny looking man who looked as though he could be easily swatted aside by anyone. He stuttered. "M-m-my l-l-lord…"

The hooded man's eyes darkened. "Oh… my _perfect _servant." He said sarcastically. The little man said quietly. "M-my lord… I bring news." The hooded figure stood up again and hissed in a deadly whisper. "Then it better be good news… or else it may become bad news… for you."

The little man made a small "eep" noise, and then cried. "N-n-no my lord! I-I bring baring good news!" The hooded figure's sinister smirk became visible once again. "And?" The little man cried. "M-my lord! Your experts indeed have found a way to find reinforcements of the exterritorial type! They just need time to gather information!, and then s-some to create your vision my lord!"

The hooded figure looked at the man. _Pathetic Creature…. _He couldn't help but think. However, he spoke one word.

"Excellent."

**AN: Wow that was a lot of explaining to do. Did Clemont on purposely let Serena's name slip to deter Cynthia and Jasmine from unknowingly stumbling into one of the greatest Rocket secrets they have? Has Rocket already made contact with another planet, or will they shortly? Who will Ash's and John's next opponents be in the finals, and what will they do about the looming exterritorial threat that's roaring towards them? Finally, what does Commander Heredin want with Ash, and how did he find him, for that matter, how does he even know he's alive?**

**Next chapter will explain some of these questions. This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be, but so be it. This explains a lot of stuff, Daniel believes his father is already dead by the hands of his lover… but Gary seems to know something that the other's don't. What is it? How important is this information, or is it straight nonsense? Well… Keep reading to find out. **

**Please make sure you follow, favorite, and review the story! Every one counts guys! Thanks so much for reading the chapter, put a lot of work into it, so I hope everyone thought it was satisfactory! See you all soon!  
**

**ReignZ**


	48. The Legacy of Drakel Ketchum

**Hey Guys! Welcome back to the story, and this one features chapter 48 of 10 minutes! The story is moving slowly but smoothly, week by week we're getting a little bit closer to finishing this story. That being said, as I've mentioned before, I'm nowhere close to being done. At this point, as I'm pretyping this chapter, the story is around 135,000 words, and Chapter 41 is the most recent chapter to be posted. So, I'm not exactly sure how many words will now be out by the time this chapter is uploaded, but I always think about it, seeing how much progress I've made on the story.**

**As for this chapter, I'm sorry to say that this is a little bit more of a filler chapter, and that this chapter only exists for one reason. Even though that reason is a dynamic one, and one that is crucial to the rest of this story's plot, I still feel a tad bit guilty about having another filler chapter. And also, my apologies for the length of this chapter as well. It is a dramatic drop off from how long my last few chapters have been, so my deepest apologies for the total length, I can assure you the next chapter will be longer than this one.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter either way, and if you're new, please follow and favorite the story! If you aren't new or even if you are, please make sure you review the story and let me know what you think! It's very much appreciated! And with that, let's dive into the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 48**

_Last Chapter…_

_He cleared his throat and spoke shakily._

"_I believe Giovanni is not the leader of Team Rocket." Everyone let out a collective gasp of surprise. Ash immediately turned to look at John, who too looked beyond surprised. Gary questioned. "Hold up, what makes you think that? Haven't you seen him recently? If you've been feeding information to the LOS as Savior for years now, how would that motive drive you if Giovanni was still leader?" _

_Daniel bit his lip and hesitated. "Truth be told… I have not seen my father in over 8 years." Everyone let out another gasp of shock. "W-what? Are you serious?" Ash exclaimed. Daniel nodded solemnly. "At first, he would go on these "business trips" with some rather shady people… I didn't think too much of it at first because I was so much younger back then, and a bit clueless… but then…" _

_He hesitated. "One day, my dad was supposed to come back for a huge meeting, and then, all I saw were people panicking, running around and screaming. I had no idea what was going on, but then, admins calmed everyone down and told everyone that Giovanni had been forced into permanent hiding, but would still voice call with them every so often to give them their orders. Nobody suspected a thing, because at the time, there was a group called the KSO, the Kalos Special Ops were hot on Giovanni's trail, and it had not been really surprising to hear that Rocket management was protecting its leader."_

_Daniel got up and began pacing slowly. "But then… the months began passing. Months turned into years… and by this time, KSO was long off Giovanni's scent… but… he never came back." He paused for a moment, and let tears fall from his face. He sobbed softly as Gary whispered softly. "That means Giovanni isn't just gone as the leader from Rocket… he's dead." _

_John couldn't believe this. All this time, since he had met Ash, Giovanni had not even been their enemy, because he was dead?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Keeghan cut in. "Speaking of suspicion… that brings us to our second piece of news." Everyone was watching keeghan as he spoke calmly. _

_"As it turns out… I was able to figure out what type of item Clemont was attempting to get." Keeghan opened up the computer that he had with and after typing on it for a moment or two. He spoke and waved his hand into the air to project what he was seeing on the computer. It appeared to be a list of transactions from an offshore bank account._

"_There's a good amount of money missing here from this account." He said. Cynthia spoke. "How… how much exactly?" Keeghan spoke. "Over half a billion dollars." Everyone gasped yet another time before John spoke with complete confusion. "W-what could they possibly have spent so much money on?"_

_Ash interrupted as said. "Plus, why on earth are they so hellbent on winning this tournament then? The winner only receives a million dollars! Well that and…" Everyone looked at Ash who whispered in shock. "The Victoria Region! Are they…" Elesa said, shock laced into her voice. "They're going to drain the Victoria Region of every resource… that's going to pay for all these expenses…" _

_Ash was still bewildered. "But what on earth costs that much?"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Suddenly, realization dawned on John's face. Something… as if by magic, clicked into place. A piece of the puzzle may have been solved! John turned to everyone and spoke excitedly. "I just realized something!" Everyone listened and John spoke. "When Cynthia and Jasmine visited Clemont a while ago, Clemont said that he didn't feel safe allowing them to reverse the effects of those security camera's! He said the technology was so recent that he couldn't allow anyone else to view it until it became public knowledge."_

_Ash now understood where John was going with this. "You think Clemont was working on this project while Cynthia and Jasmine were there and was scared that if they kept pressing for details, they'd find out about what he was building for Rocket? But… that means…" _

_Ash whirled to John in shock. "You don't think… he purposely told Cynthia and Jasmine about Serena to derail us from getting closer to their master plan?"_

_Cynthia murmured. "Giving him all the rest of the time he needed to finish building the machine…"_

_Jasmine softly continued. "While we were fed up with Serena… he knew that it would lead us on a wild chase and without any evidence we couldn't do a damn thing! But… he doesn't know Ash and John survived… so he didn't know that we would actually make that connection in the first place! So his intention was probably to purely mess with our minds and derail us from their real plan! Guess we got a little lucky when he gave away a key_ _member of Rocket, the only thing it did was connect him and Serena."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Skyla took a deep breath, and asked the feared question. "Keeghan, if you haven't made a mistake about what this device is, and what it does… what is Rocket going to use this device for. Keeghan was silent for a moment before answering grimly. "If I got it right… this device will allow Rocket to communicate with each and every planet, searching for allies, reinforcements before we can finish them off."_

_John's voice was barely above a whisper. "You're telling me… that Rocket is trying to summon reinforcements that are not of this world?" Keeghan bit his lip and said. "To be frankly honest… they could summon forces not of this universe. Who knows who they will establish a communication with… and… who knows if they've already done so with someone already."_

_Ash's eyes were closed, and he was in a deep thought process. He couldn't believe Rocket was going this far just to take control of the Pokémon world. His aura flared angrily, he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop them, no matter the cost! And then, in one fluid burst, Ash's aura flared a royal blue so bright everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. _

_Ash felt the flaring die down and he looked around in bewilderment. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. He stared at John, who too had a shocked look on his face. Then, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the door to their apartment burst open, and a familiar looking man was standing there. However, it was Ash who found his voice first._

"_Mr. Heredin?" _

_The man spoke calmly and collected. "Which one of you is Ash Ketchum? We need to talk."_

_Present…_

That was how Ash currently found himself standing in a room with so much technology that it was staggering. The people that were manning these pieces of technology were dressing in black combat armor, combat armor that Ash knew he had seen somewhere before, but where exactly he couldn't place it.

And then he recalled. Heredin, the man who had come for him, was a member of the… "Greetings Mr. Ketchum!" Ash broke off his train of thought and looked at the man. He was about 6 foot 1 with dark brown eyes that could pierce through year if they really want to. He had short black hair and a muscular body, although, he appeared to have some of those dark hairs graying. His face showed off his clearly defined jaw, so in short, it would be a little bit of a surprise if he didn't have a female in his life.

He saluted. "Commander Matthew Heredin, Kanto Special Ops, at your service." Ash looked at the man for a moment before holding out his hand, and Heredin shook it firmly. He motioned for Ash to follow into a room in which Ash could only presume was his office. Ash followed him inside, and sure enough, they were in a room that was oddly smaller than he would've presumed for a commander. The room itself had a black bookshelf filled with different books, a desk with three computers on it, a window behind the desk, and other various items.

Ash closed the door behind him and Heredin looked at him, almost with a calculating glance. Ash cocked his head gently to the right, bewilderment filling his eyes to the brim. Heredin stopped his glance and sighed. "You certainly have your father's eyes don't ya?"

Ash's brain lost all coherent thought. He was shocked by these words to the core of his being, never in a million years did he expect that to come out of the man's mouth. Heredin could clearly see the shocked look that he was emitting and Heredin spoke quietly. "You never knew your father Ash, I'm sorry to hear that." Ash opened his mouth to speak but Heredin held up his hand and Ash was silenced. "You don't need to say anything Ash, don't worry."

Ash tried to find his words. For a good few seconds, he was speechless. This man in front of him perplexed him to no end whatsoever, for starters, how did Heredin even _find _him, let alone who to look for, and how did he know his father? How did the KSO become involved with Rocket in the first place? Was it his father who…

His train of thought was cut off as Heredin spoke. "You must be confused, and have many questions. Please, ask them, it's why I was to talk with you in the first place." Ash shook his head, which was already spinning rapidly. He didn't know where to start, in all truthfulness. "I… how did you even know it was me? How did you know _where _to find me?"

Heredin nodded slowly and spoke after a moment of contemplating. "I knew it was you because I knew your father closely." Ash pursued that thought. "You knew my father?" Heredin nodded and smiled softly. "Your father, Drakel Ketchum, was my closest friend. He and I became very close over the years."

**(AN: Made Up Name, I did a little research on who Ash's father is, and there are **_**far **_**too many different choices and theories for my taste, and I don't feel like having to establish anything to a specific theory, so Drakel is purely made up. Pronounced Drake-el.)**

The gears in Ash's mind had begun to turn and rotate. "Wait, but that would mean—" Heredin smiled and spoke. "Your father was one of the best agents here at KSO, because like me, he had a special talent that many of our agents did not have then, and do not have now… the ability to harness and wield aura."

Ash's eyes bulged in shock; his father had been an Auramancer! "B-but… my mom said my dad was drunk lunatic…" Heredin's eyes widened in surprise and frowned. "W-what? W-why would she think that? Your father loved your mother to his dying breath! Why would she say such a thing?"

Ash murmured quietly. "Perhaps every time I mentioned him, it just ate away at her soul…" Inside, though, that only sounded like an excuse. The more he thought about it, the more it perplexed him; why would his mother just spread lies about his father, no less for when he had seemingly died in the line of duty? He was beyond confused at her actions, and realizing what he had died doing made no sense whatsoever to why she chose to disgrace him like that; Ash was very hurt by her. But then, something came to him.

"That's how you were able to find me! You tracked my aura!" Heredin's frown left his face and was replaced by a small smile. "You're just as perceptive as your father too, it would seem." Ash was confused. "Wait, come to think of it, how come you were able to even tell it was me though? We met before, how come you couldn't tell then that it was me, since we were so close to one another then? You know, back at Prism Tower?"

Heredin looked at Ash for a moment or two, staring at him with narrowed, curious eyes. He saw by Ash's posture that he was telling the truth; he honestly had no idea what had happened, he could just tell by staring at him. Heredin, after another moment, finally spoke. "The reason I couldn't tell it was you was because your aura hadn't fully developed yet, therefore, your unique core was still unidentifiable and I couldn't tell it was you."

Ash blinked. His aura core hadn't fully… developed? What did that mean? He pondered this for a moment or two before suddenly, he gasped. Just before Heredin had burst into the room…

_FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER…_

_Ash's eyes were closed, and he was in a deep thought process. He couldn't believe Rocket was going this far just to take control of the Pokémon world. His aura flared angrily, he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop them, no matter the cost! And then, in one fluid burst, Ash's aura flared a royal blue so bright everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. _

_Ash felt the flaring die down and he looked around in bewilderment. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. He stared at John, who too had a shocked look on his face._

_FLASHBACK END_

Ash spoke. "That flare up that I had, that was my aura core being fully developed!" He exclaimed. Heredin nodded. "When your core was mastered, it means you have officially mastered aura in a sense of power. Aura can be used to do many, many things in our lives, and people are finding new ways to use it every day, in a power sense, however, your aura will not continue to get stronger purely on its own. You must now train it unlike never before." Heredin said.

Ash scratched his head. "Even though when I aura core was finished developing, how did you know it was me, and how did you get there that fast?" Heredin answered. "I read your father's aura core many years ago, and I knew it from the inside out. When he died, I knew a piece of me had died as well, he was my closest friend, after all. But, when I heard he had a son, it was my goal to train you when you became of age, which was supposed to be 15 for you." 

Ash spoke quietly. "Supposed to be?"

Heredin grinned. "You met Mr. John Stamkos, another young auramancer in training, which was completely unintentional. Give it another 10 minutes and he may have not even been at the Pokémon center with you." Ash looked stunned. "You… you were there?" Heredin chuckled. "No, I was not there. However, I had an agent of mine looking out for you along the way from your journey to the first Pokémon center with your little… encounter with the Cerulean Gym leader. He was about to intervene in the escalating argument when Mr. Stamkos stepped in. He is a fellow Auramancer, and he could sense the building Aura in John, so, he let things happen."

Ash had to admit, it _did _explain a bit. "So what happened when my aura fully developed not too long ago?" Heredin bit his lip before speaking. "When I felt the burst of power, and sensed its core, I could practically see your father. However… with that being said… I couldn't believe it at first, I was shocked. After all… everyone presumed you and Mr. Stamkos dead after the Cruise ship was sabotaged. The moment I recovered, I teleported to the source of the aura and confronted you."

Ash blinked. "You can…"

"—Teleport? Yes, and quite easily as well. If you put in the hard work, you will be able to, in time." Heredin smiled. Ash paused, carefully considering his next question. "Why did you need to take me here?"

Heredin nodded and spoke. "As you already know, this is the KSO headquarters. We have noticed the increased rate of activity from Team Rocket as of recently, and we have decided to try intervening. We've gathered what information we could, but, we had no concrete proof."

Ash smirked a little. "Until you got the anonymous tip with information."

Heredin grinned like a madman. "I was ecstatic, fueled with adrenaline and primed for a good move. I never would've guessed someone like Clemont Citron to be working with Rocket, but it served as a good lesson to not just Kalos, but to the entire world that _anyone _could be working with Rocket, and that they need to be taken seriously."

Ash bit his lip, remembering the conversation beforehand with Daniel, all the conversation details coming back to him. This man, Ash could just sense, was on the right side, and for that much, Ash knew he could trust him with this information.

"I have information I think you should probably hear… I have it on good authority that Giovanni is likely not the leader of Rocket anymore… and hasn't been for years." The look on Heredin's face showed the utter astonishment Ash had projected. He sputtered. "Y-you said w-w-what?" Ash took a deep breath and then told everything to Heredin.

He explained everything that he had learned from Daniel, telling him about the woman from Daniel's earlier life. He explained the fact that Giovanni hadn't been heard from in ages, nor seen in ages and the fact that KSO nearly two decades earlier had been on Giovanni's scent. He told him that even after KSO was off Giovanni's heels, he never emerged. He explained "The Purge" of Rocket Admins, the ones loyal to Giovanni. He explained every bit with as much thoroughness and detail as he could, well, the details that were necessary, anyway.

When he was finished, he had put Heredin into a state of silence. This was all very new information to him and he really quite frankly was unsure of how to take it. He stared at Ash for another moment or so before he said quietly. "I just can't believe all of this, you really are much like your father was Ash, of that, believe me." Ash cocked his head a little. "What do you mean? How are we alike?"

Heredin just smiled at him. "You have very similar thought processes, you and him. His mind was always on the future, always being one step ahead, your mind is the same way. You've already figured out so much, so much in fact that's its really quite impressive. You've already found out that Giovanni is no longer the leader of Rocket, you've managed to find allies to support you in your battle against Rocket, and you've truly grown into an ambitious, fiery, powerful, and self-assured young man."

Ash smiled at the man and spoke quietly. "I really appreciate that, thank you."

Heredin smiled back. "Look Ash, I just wanted to let you know in person that you have the full support of the KSO no matter what happens. If this "Out of World" army truly does come to fruition, then we'll be right there beside you, backing you up the whole way. Now that your aura development is complete, you have a good handle on every ounce of power you control, and now can wield it to face off against Rocket. May you use it well." Heredin said.

Ash nodded his head, and all of the sudden, Heredin snapped his fingers, and _WHOOOOOOSH! _Ash felt himself zip through some sort of barrier, and he was teleported right back into his suite's living room, where everyone was still sitting. Everyone was taken completely off guard by his random and sudden appearance. John immediately sprung up and out of his seat, Daniel fell backwards in surprise, Keeghan flipped over the small table in the middle of all of the seats and crashed down to the floor with a loud _BANG! _All the girls were momentarily frightened, but the only person whom was usually there but not currently present was Gary.

"ASH! You scared the hell out of us man!" John sputtered with a completely exasperated tone. Ash took a deep breath and then explained to everyone what Heredin had told him, about how his father was an agent of KSO, how Heredin recognized the sudden burst of aura development and was able to match it to Ash's when it looked like his father's, how the KSO would back up him and the LOS if they needed help against an intergalactic invasion of sorts, and everything else they spoke about.

The girls were staring amongst one another, Daniel looked perplexed, Keeghan seemed to understand and John had an odd look on his face. "Well, while you were gone, Gary told me he's waiting for you in the other room, I don't know what it's about, but he seemed really serious about something. Just letting you know." John told him quietly.

Ash nodded and then walked into the neighboring room, and saw Gary sitting in the chair directly across from the door, and he motioned for Ash to sit down. "Ash… we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXX

A boy with shaggy black hair was sitting in a chair directly across from the headmaster of the school. He didn't appear nervous, but he did appear worried. He was very hesitant to speak, in worry of what would come if he chose to speak. "Uh… sir… why did you call me here?" The old man sighed. "I called you here, my boy, because my fears have been confirmed. Tom has indeed found a way to breach into different worlds."

The boy was shocked. "B-but sir, won't it take him years to figure out how to actually get through and back, let alone hold the portal open long enough?" The old man sighed and wiped his glasses off for a moment before continuing.

"On the contrary… I believe he is nearly prepared already to try and break through to another world. We must act quickly and soon if we are to stop him before he dooms us all." The young boy sat there, letting the words sink in. "I need you, my dear boy, to make your final preparations and be ready to leave at a moment's notice. I will know if Tom tries to breach at any moment because this world's magic balance will fall drastically off balance for as long as the portal is open." He sighed for the umpteenth time.

The boy hesitated and rubbed his forehead and then asked the question that he dreaded most of all. "Sir… if he does manage to open the portal, and if we can't stop them… what will happen?"

The man was quiet for a long time, contemplating something to himself. The boy stared at him expectantly for a moment or two, before thinking maybe his headmaster had fallen asleep. He opened his mouth but the old man quietly gave his answer.

"Then we will need a miracle."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Again, sorry for the smaller chapter. Most chapters I try to make 4,500+ words, this one is gonna likely be under 4,300 after everything is set and done, so that's a little disappointing in my eyes but nothing I can do because the next chapter is a BIG one! If I tried to merge the two chapters, things may not have ended well, because I have no idea on how long it will be. As per usual, I am expecting it to be around 4.5k words. **

**Nonetheless I hope you liked the chapter, Heredin may or may not develop further into this story… but… a big announcement here should be here, and I mean a GIANT one at chapter 53. It, obviously, has something to do with the way each of these chapters has ended. Keep on reading, because the fun is only just beginning.**

**Please make sure you follow, favorite, and review the story! I always respond to reviews, usually within the day, so please let me know what you think! Next chapter should be a week from today, get ready for it, because it will knock your socks off.**

**Thanks guys, see you soon!**

**ReignZ**


	49. The Cold Truth Revealed

**Hey Guys. Welcome back to Chapter 49 of the story! The more and more I think about this, the more and more I'm shocked about how far this story has come, and more importantly, how much this story has left to go. ****This is, arguably, the most important chapter of this story.**** I do not exaggerate when I say that. **

**This chapter right here is literally the entire foundation of this fanfiction. The motive and drive I've had since beginning this story over a year and a half ago has come down to **_**this **_**chapter. I meant to land this chapter as the half-century mark even, but I've got another plan for that one next chapter. This story has become something sensational, and I intend on seeing it through.**

****_**This is the LONGEST chapter in this entire story; Over 8,000 words! I know, but this chapter is seriously a doozy. It is the most important chapter in this entire fanfiction. You will find out soon enough how drastic this entire chapter is. **_

**As I've mentioned before, I have no idea whatsoever how much longer this story will go for. It could end at Chapter 60 for all I know, and it may end past 100 for all I can say. If I was **_**guessing**_**, I would say this story has about 25 chapters give or take left to work with. I have a few more major battles to type, and I still have to reveal the plot… but that will be revealed shortly… and at that, closer than you think.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review the story! Each one counts guys, and each one just supports what I'm doing and drives me to keep typing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it explains almost everything. **

**ReignZ Present… 10 Minutes Chapter 49**

_Last Chapter…_

_Ash closed the door behind him and Heredin looked at him, almost with a calculating glance. Ash cocked his head gently to the right, bewilderment filling his eyes to the brim. Heredin stopped his glance and sighed. "You certainly have your father's eyes don't ya?"_

_Ash's brain lost all coherent thought. He was shocked by these words to the core of his being, never in a million years did he expect that to come out of the man's mouth. Heredin could clearly see the shocked look that he was emitting and Heredin spoke quietly. "You never knew your father Ash, I'm sorry to hear that." Ash opened his mouth to speak but Heredin held up his hand and Ash was silenced. "You don't need to say anything Ash, don't worry."_

_Ash tried to find his words. For a good few seconds, he was speechless. This man in front of him perplexed him to no end whatsoever, for starters, how did Heredin even find him, let alone who to look for, and how did he know his father? How did the KSO become involved with Rocket in the first place?_

_His train of thought was cut off as Heredin spoke. "You must be confused, and have many questions. Please, ask them, it's why I was to talk with you in the first place." Ash shook his head, which was already spinning rapidly. He didn't know where to start, in all truthfulness. "I… how did you even know it was me? How did you know where to find me?"_

_Heredin nodded slowly and spoke after a moment of contemplating. "I knew it was you because I knew your father closely." Ash pursued that thought. "You knew my father?" Heredin nodded and smiled softly. "Your father, Drakel Ketchum, was my closest friend. He and I became very close over the years."_

_**(AN: Made Up Name, I did a little research on who Ash's father is, and there are far too many different choices and theories for my taste, and I don't feel like having to establish anything to a specific theory, so Drakel is purely made up. Pronounced Drake-el.)**_

_The gears in Ash's mind had begun to turn and rotate. "Wait, but that would mean—" Heredin smiled and spoke. "Your father was one of the best agents here at KSO, because like me, he had a special talent that many of our agents did not have then, and do not have now… the ability to harness and wield aura."_

_Ash's eyes bulged in shock; his father had been an Auramancer! "B-but… my mom said my dad was drunk lunatic…" Heredin's eyes widened in surprise and frowned. "W-what? W-why would she think that? Your father loved your mother to his dying breath! Why would she say such a thing?"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_That's how you were able to find me! You tracked my aura!" Heredin's frown left his face and was replaced by a small smile. "You're just as perceptive as your father too, it would seem." Ash was confused. "Wait, come to think of it, how come you were able to even tell it was me though? We met before, how come you couldn't tell then that it was me, since we were so close to one another then? You know, back at Prism Tower?" _

_Heredin looked at Ash for a moment or two, staring at him with narrowed, curious eyes. He saw by Ash's posture that he was telling the truth; he honestly had no idea what had happened, he could just tell by staring at him. Heredin, after another moment, finally spoke. "The reason I couldn't tell it was you was because your aura hadn't fully developed yet, therefore, your unique core was still unidentifiable and I couldn't tell it was you."_

_Ash blinked. His aura core hadn't fully… developed? What did that mean? He pondered this for a moment or two before suddenly, he gasped. Just before Heredin had burst into the room…_

_FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER…_

_Ash's eyes were closed, and he was in a deep thought process. He couldn't believe Rocket was going this far just to take control of the Pokémon world. His aura flared angrily, he couldn't let this happen, he had to stop them, no matter the cost! And then, in one fluid burst, Ash's aura flared a royal blue so bright everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. _

_Ash felt the flaring die down and he looked around in bewilderment. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. He stared at John, who too had a shocked look on his face._

_FLASHBACK END_

_Ash spoke. "That flare up that I had, that was my aura core being fully developed!" He exclaimed. Heredin nodded. "When your core was mastered, it means you have officially mastered aura in a sense of power. Aura can be used to do many, many things in our lives, and people are finding new ways to use it every day, in a power sense, however, your aura will not continue to get stronger purely on its own. You must now train it unlike never before." Heredin said._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Heredin smiled back. "Look Ash, I just wanted to let you know in person that you have the full support of the KSO no matter what happens. If this "Out of World" army truly does come to fruition, then we'll be right there beside you, backing you up the whole way. Now that your aura development is complete, you have a good handle on every ounce of power you control, and now can wield it to face off against Rocket. May you use it well." Heredin said. _

_Ash nodded his head, and all of the sudden, Heredin snapped his fingers, and WHOOOOOOSH! Ash felt himself zip through some sort of barrier, and he was teleported right back into his suite's living room, where everyone was still sitting. Everyone was taken completely off guard by his random and sudden appearance. John immediately sprung up and out of his seat, Daniel fell backwards in surprise, Keeghan flipped over the small table in the middle of all of the seats and crashed down to the floor with a loud BANG! All the girls were momentarily frightened, but the only person whom was usually there but not currently present was Gary. _

"_ASH! You scared the hell out of us man!" John sputtered with a completely exasperated tone. Ash took a deep breath and then explained to everyone what Heredin had told him, about how his father was an agent of KSO, how Heredin recognized the sudden burst of aura development and was able to match it to Ash's when it looked like his father's, how the KSO would back up him and the LOS if they needed help against an intergalactic invasion of sorts, and everything else they spoke about._

_The girls were staring amongst one another, Daniel looked perplexed, Keeghan seemed to understand and John had an odd look on his face. "Well, while you were gone, Gary told me he's waiting for you in the other room, I don't know what it's about, but he seemed really serious about something. Just letting you know." John told him quietly._

_Ash nodded and then walked into the neighboring room, and saw Gary sitting in the chair directly across from the door, and he motioned for Ash to sit down. "Ash… we need to talk."_

_Present… Somewhere Across the Universe…_

The cloaked man watched as the two people dressed in black robes, one man and one woman, approached him fearfully. The cloaked man could practically taste their terror of him. It somewhat satisfied him… Somewhat. He hissed. "Where… is the final piece?"

The woman had enough to speak. "M-my lord, we w-were unable to find the piece that you seek. P-perhaps the information given to us—" she began but was cut off by the cloaked man shouting words and then her dropping lifelessly to the ground following a small flash.

"M-my lord…" the woman's partner was on one knee, pleading fearfully to the man who could easily take his life right there.

The man hissed. ".. I… was the source of that information… and you _still _failed me. For that… you shall pay… with your life." The man shouted the same words as before and the pleading figure dropped lifelessly to the cold ground.

He waved his hand, and four cloaked men quickly grabbed the lifeless bodies and dragged them out of the room just as a scrawny man, who was trembling madly, walked into the room. The dark lord sighed aloud. _Not the blathering idiot Again…_ He clenched his jaw, preparing for what he expected to be bad news.

"Ah… my servant returns… what news do you bring?" The little man got on his knees and was about to open his mouth to respond, when the Dark one screamed a word and then with a flash of red, the little man was crying and screaming in agony. After a moment, the flash of red halted, and the man shakily got to his feet after a moment of recuperating.

The dark one scowled. "Do _not _disappoint me again, or you shall meet a swift and unhonorable death… do I make myself… clear?" He sent a sinister smirk to the little man, one that nearly made him pass out in fright. "Y-y-yes m-my lord… I will not fail again."

Then, at the end of the grand entrance hall that they were stationed in, a man ran in, he bowed before the dark one, and immediately, he could sense that this man was baring… _good _news. He smiled, staring at this man, waiting for the information to be presented.

"My lord. I come baring good news! We have almost completed the process of breaching, my lord. We only need another day or so and the piece so which you require to breach through, and then we shall be ready!" The dark one stared at the man, and his lips curled into a smile. Things… for the most part… were going perfectly according to plan.

_Ash and Gary…_

Ash was looking at Gary, and Gary stared ominously back at Ash. Ash didn't need to be a genius to realize something was very wrong and Gary's facial expression showed it all. Ash could practically see the pain in his eyes, clearly, something was bothering his friend, and Ash was determined to figure out what that thing was. What perplexed Ash the most, was that Gary rarely showed this emotion: sadness. Gary looked so pale and so defeated that it was rather staggering. Ash carefully chose his first words. "What's up Gary?"

Gary motioned once more. "Ash… please sit down… there's… something you oughta know." Ash took the seat that was in front of Gary and stared at his friend, waiting for him to say something, anything at that. Ash really couldn't remember a time where Gary looked this lost. Gary was always smart, cunning, ambitious and most importantly, a good friend. The fact that something had shaken Gary up this badly meant it was very serious.

Gary took a deep breath and began. "I know you've had a rough going the past couple of days and I know it's probably taken a toll on you, and I'm sorry for that."

Ash blinked. "That's it Gary? You don't have to…"

Gary interrupted him. "I wanted to apologize, because I'm not done with dropping this stuff on you. There's something even more important I need to speak with you about." Ash couldn't help but let out a groan of disbelief, could he _ever _catch a break? Apparently not, much to his disappointment. One moment he was being told that Giovanni was dead, Rocket was trying to summon forces from not of this world, his mother had lied to him about his father, and now, there's something else to worry about too?

Gary took another deep breath and spoke as though each word was weighted heavier and heavier. "It is time you learned _why _I formed the LOS, and what it truly is meant for."

Gary stood up and began pacing, and by this time, Ash had a terrible feeling in his gut, one that said it wasn't all Gary was going to talk about. Gary paused and looked down at Ash before continuing. "What really happened that day… the day that everything fell apart for me." He spoke calmly and carefully.

_FLASHBACK… INTRO OF CHAPTER 24…_

_Two people were walking down the road holding hands. One was a dead drop blonde, and the other was a certain Gary Oak. Daisy smiled happily when they reached her hotel room in Pallet Town. She kissed Gary happily on the mouth and whispered. "See you tomorrow Gary." She playfully swung her hips and walked inside. Gary had a cheerful grin on his face and thanked his lucky stars for meeting her._

_He was whistling a merry tune when all of the sudden, a small ball of fire flew out of the night sky and nearly pelted him if not for his quick reflexes. He was preparing to call out a Pokémon when he realized the fire did not originate from a Pokémon at all. It was a gas fire._

_He followed the trail of smoke when it reached… HOME! He broke out into a sprint, charging across hills and rocks to reach his destination. He tripped and fell onto the grass, but quickly rolled back to his feet. He was about to call out his trusted partner when he smelled the air again and paled visibly. It wasn't a gas fire._

_It was a GREASE fire. Any attempt to put out the fire via water would only worsen the situation. The rest of his Pokémon were not with him, what choice did he have? His mind suddenly directed him to the worst possible option; rushing in alone. He spotted the laboratory, which was engulfed in fresh flames. He ran as fast as he could to it, praying his grandfather was still alive._

_Gary charged through the side window, which he knew was the weakest window they had. He hurled himself at it, and embraced for impact. Almost immediately, a blinding pain attacked his back. The searing glass shredded into him as he crashed onto the floor of the living room._

_Everything was burning, the smell of grease and smoke filling the air. He coughed a few times out of blinding pain, and then proceeded to navigate the rooms in desperation. He entered the main laboratory while dodging a falling piece of wood from the ceiling. He paled, the building's structure was collapsing. It would be destroyed in just a few moments or so. As if by a miracle, someone cried._

_"G…G-Gary! Is that you?" He whirled around and saw Professor Oak trapped underneath a burning log, gravely wounded and missing his glasses. His face was charred and was bleeding profusely with a nasty gash across his left cheek._

_"GRAMPS!" He yelled. He began to try and lift the burning log, only to cry in pain when the fire began attacking his skin. He backed off when this happened. "Gary! Wait!" Oak began again before Gary growled and tried lifting once more. Once again, the pain returned and he tried to continue. He roared as the log began to move up but was shoved out of the way by the only other person in the room; Professor Oak himself._

_"G-Gramps!? What are you…" He began before three more logs collapsed in between Gary and his grandfather. "GRAMPS! Oh No!" He raced to move them but Oak's voice made him stop. "Gary… I need you to do something for me. I'm 78 years old. I've lived a good life, but now you must carry on my legacy." Gary felt himself tearing up._

_"W-w-what do you need me to do gramps…" He whispered, choking back tears. "Go to the main laboratory, there is a small, black safe. There is my will… and a pokeball. The safe password is . Open it, the Pokémon inside of it is now YOURS. Do not question…" He continued talking before an explosion shook the home. Oak frantically cried. "Quickly! You must do it, now!"_

_Gary nodded quickly, but tears began spilling out at a rapid pace. "I-I… I can't lose you Gramps…" Oak weakly grinned. "I'll… always… be… with you…" He was cut off as a giant log fell on top of him, crushing him completely. His hand was the only thing that Gary could see, and Gary heard him whisper. "…I love… You…" Then his hand grew limp, and his grandfather was gone._

_Gary sobbed softly and held his hand tightly. He looked in soft disbelief but then with determination. He would live on for him, it was his dying wish! He got up in a Flash and rumbled over to the main lab while covering his hands over his face to protect himself from burning debris. He slid down to open the safe._

_He frantically entered the code muttering it back to himself knowing that any second could be his last. He swung the door open when he heard a soft clicking noise to indicate he had broken the lock. He saw a stash of cash, a booklet, and a master ball. He stuffed the cash and booklet in his pocket, then gasped as he saw the pokeball begin to move and shake rapidly. Gary swung his head to the ceiling and saw the roof collapse. In one last move of desperation, he pressed the button on the pokeball in hopes that he would be saved by a miracle._

_But it seemed the miracle would not happen, for all he saw was a blinding light and then all went dark for Gary and he went on to live his next life, wherever it may be._

_Flashback End…_

Ash was silent as he took in all this information. So that had been what really happened that night: Gary had been on a date with Daisy, he had come back to find his home in flames. In desperation, he went to try and save his grandfather, only to be presumed dead after the tragedy. Many thoughts that Ash had buried for the time being were now emerging, and he would be damned if he didn't get any answers. Gary sensed this and spoke calmly. "Ash… you must have a lot of questions, please, ask them before I proceed."

Ash paused, thinking about all of this for a moment. "So… do you know what caused the fire?" Gary held up his hand. "I'm getting to that Ash, don't worry. Anything else?"

Ash spoke. "How did Rocket even find out you were still alive?"

Gary bit his lip harshly. Ash could clearly see this caused his friend a great deal of discomfort. Nonetheless, that didn't stop Gary from replying. He spoke with a strained voice. "When I formed the Legion, I needed to recruit allies, and at that, I needed to do so quietly and yet swiftly. I knew what I had to do." He sighed and walked to the window before staring out at it with a hard expression before he continued.

"Back then, I didn't know who to trust." He chuckled aloud. "Hell, I still don't even know who to trust." He waved his hands through his hair, agitated and angry. He continued after a moment. "I was unsure of who I could trust with my identity, because as far as the world knew, I was dead. I thought you were dead too, so I didn't know who the hell I could trust."

Ash cut him off. "What the hell do I have to do with any of this?"

Gary raised a finger at him. "Don't worry, like I said, I'll fill you in on everything, just… please let me talk." Ash grumbled something but allowed Gary to continue talking either way. "I was starting over, I was completely restarting my life, leaving everything and everyone behind that I've ever known. My Pokémon were in that fire, my research was in that fire, my life's work was in that fire. Everything I had ever done in my life was forever gone that day happened Ash. It changed me, I became an entirely new person, because I had to."

He continued. "So, I did my research alongside Mewtwo to narrow down who we believed would be the best candidates to become LOS Elites… the first of the Legion. There were 5 elites… five people I put all the trust in the world into and expected that they gave me the same trust back. Their names… were Porter, Charles, Brittney…" Gary hesitated and continued. "Harley… and Savior." Ash's eyes widened in absolute shock. Four out of the original Five members of the Legion other than Gary had betrayed him, whether it was for Rocket or not. Gary shook his head sourly. "I… trusted them _all _with my identity." And with that sentence, the final sentence clicked into place.

"Harley was the one who told Rocket your identity." Gary nodded sadly. "Harley has a powerful voice, and for that reason, he was able to attract followers to the Legion, and for that skill, he was invaluable. He was, in short, unreplaceable. It did not change the fact that he betrayed the Legion. That happened a couple years ago. I never imagined he corrupted anyone else, and I couldn't fathom when he truly changed sides."

"Once Brittney was revealed to be a traitor, I knew things were getting rough, but that was why I kept secrets in the first place, because it seemed as though everything that I told people would backfire on me. Sadly, it seemed as though the _lack _of truth-telling is what lost me two of my final three original commanders." He spoke quietly.

Ash immediately consoled him. "What happened to them what not your fault. You may have killed them, yes, but you were their leader, their general! The fact that they were willing to go so far just to get you to tell them some sort of stupid secret is unbelievable!"

Gary smiled weakly. "Still… it does not change the fact of what happened." He went back to the story at hand. "Regardless of who I appointed to be commander or not, I knew that the five of us could not single handedly bring down Rocket and all it stood for. My _original _plan… was in shambles. It had failed before it could even begin. We lost a very key component to the plan that we would need to succeed… it was so close to us… and then… it vanished."

Ash was perplexed. "What was this key component that you're talking about?"

Gary looked at Ash with a small grin. "You."

Ash blinked a couple of times. "M-me? Why me?" Gary spoke again calmly. "I'm getting there. But… when the fire happened, do you know what it just so happened to be nearly coincidental with? The FOLT sabotage." Ash's mind went backwards to a full relay. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember _when _he had recalled reading about the fire at Oak Laboratories. Was… was it really that close to the boat sabotage? Could those two events have been connected?

Ash spoke slowly. "You… you think the fire and the FOLT Cruise are _connected?_" Gary nodded. "Precisely." Ash shook his head. "B-but why? And how, for that matter? What's the connection between them? It doesn't make any sense! Something is missing Gary… and you know it!" Gary shook his head slowly. "No… nothing is missing… because I know something that nobody alive on this planet knows that is not on Rocket's side."

Ash stifled a small chuckle. "Care to enlighten me?"

Gary nodded and replied. "Of course. As soon as I recruited some commanders, which took a couple weeks, I was ready to set out to find you. I knew how much you hated Rocket as much as I did, and just as I was about to set off to try and find you…" Gary didn't speak, waiting for Ash to fill in the blanks. Ash's eyes widened in shock. "… I was presumed dead."

Gary spoke quietly. "I was… devastated. I had lost one of my best friends, and rivals of course, and my grandfather all in a ten day period. How did that happen? I knew what it was… but there wasn't anything I could do about it."

Ash leaned in. "What do you mean… You knew what it was?"

Gary sat back down and reached underneath the carpet that the table was sitting on. He pulled out a small, brown booklet. Ash's eyes narrowed a little at seeing the object. "What is that Gary?" Gary looked at it for a moment before murmuring quietly. "I told you before when I opened that safe… there was Cash, a Master Ball that contained Mewtwo… and a booklet."

He tossed it in front of Ash. Ash stared down at it. It was plain, and some of the pages were beginning to turn yellow on the outsides. The cover was a basic brown, and there was a small piece of brown string keeping the booklet closed. Gary looked at Ash. "Read it." Ash looked down at the booklet and carefully undid the tiny string and carefully, Ash opened the book. He was unsure of what he would end up seeing, and what he did see, completely stunned him.

He expected something drastic, something evil, something so brilliant it would knock his socks off. It was none of those things; because the booklet was entirely empty. Ash stared at it in confusion. "Wha—" he murmured incoherently under his breath for a few moments, and began flipping through the pages rapidly, hoping something… _anything _would be there. The effort was all for naught, the booklet was completely void of anything.

Ash tossed the book back onto the table in absolute disbelief. "Its… it's empty? Isn't that Professor Oak's will? He left you with _nothing?!" _Gary stayed silent until Ash had calmed down a little. He spoke quietly. "That… is not where Gramps left his will." Gary chuckled softly. "At first, that's what I first thought as well when I pulled that booklet out of the safe during the fire… but…"

_FLASHBACK (INTRO OF CHAPTER 25…)_

_Gary cried out and stumbled backwards. He collapsed and stared in disbelief at Mewtwo whose face was void of any emotion. Gary was fighting to find the right words, all he could sputter was,_

_"W-w-wha… W-what happened?" Mewtwo looked at him and said quietly. "The Laboratory was Destroyed. All the research the Professor ever had was gone. Pokémon died as well. In the end when the town finally managed to put out the fire, the found Professor Oak's body underneath all the rubble, but… you… well… they couldn't find yours, so they assumed your body had been disintegrated."_

_Gary was shocked. He couldn't believe the drastic turn of events. One day he was making out with Daisy Waterflower, the next his old life was sent to rubble. But another question was, why? Gary knew Gramps like the back of his hand, a Grease fire didn't add up. It just didn't. He faintly recalled something else. The fire had been burning the hardest in the Family Room._

_The room was used to watch tournaments and spend time with family and Pokémon alike. But that wasn't what was odd about it. What was odd about it was that all fire's generally burn the hardest wherever they begin. For a Grease fire, the fire would Start in the Kitchen! So… the question remained; Why did the house catch on fire in the first place? Was it really a grease fire at all? He had so many questions! Mewtwo broke Gary's chain of thoughts by snapping his fingers, and all of the sudden…_

_POP!_

_They teleported back into the room they had started in. Gary was wearing a simple T-Shirt and Khaki Shorts. Mewtwo held a small cardboard box. He quietly said. "Just before you blacked out at the laboratory, I managed to grab this box. It contains your Grandfathers will, everything you must know." Gary blinked. "W-what do you mean?" Mewtwo paused briefly then continued. "Open it." Gary slowly took the box from the Pokémon and carefully opened it. He peeked his head inside. In the small box, were 3 small items. One was a belt of Pokémon, the next was a necklace, the final was a small piece of paper._

_Gary held up the Golden Necklace. It was beautiful, a solid golden chain of brightness, a pokeball in the center, dangling from the chain. He then looked at the belt of Pokémon, and opened each one, growing more and more shocked with each one. Finally, he looked at the piece of paper._

_Just before he was about to read, Mewtwo interrupted his thoughts. "One more thing…" Gary turned to the Psychic Pokémon. "The Professor was very clear about something, one, and only one person may ever hear what is written on this paper. The name is written at the bottom of the paper."_

_Gary stared at the Legendary and slowly nodded his agreement. He then flicked his eyes downward to begin reading. The more and more he read, the more and more his eyes widened in shock. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, and he stopped to wipe them. After he finished reading, he went back and reread it again, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Once he confirmed what he was reading was indeed the truth, he didn't even know what to feel. He felt as though a Machamp had used a Dynamic Punch on his skull three times over. His head was spinning. Finally, he regained focus._

_"Mewtwo."_

_Mewtwo looked back at his trainer. "Yes Master?"_

_"We have quite a bit of work ahead of us."_

_Flashback End…_

Ash was staring at him. "So… you're telling me that the Professor had his will entirely separate from the booklet? Why would he do that? What is the booklet for?" Gary sighed. "I'm getting there. I read what his will said, and suddenly everything made sense. All I could think about was finding you." Ash was still bewildered. "I still don't get it, _WHY _did you house burn down in the first place? _WHY _was I targeted on the FOLT Cruise? _WHY _were you hellbent on finding me? ANSWER ME GODAMN IT!" Ash roared in a rage.

Gary stared at his friend for a moment before saying quietly. "In Gramp's will… it does not say this on the paper… but… the will is only supposed to be read by one person other than me… and one person only."

"… You." Ash's mind stalled. "What… why would the Professor want _me _to read his will?" Gary carefully removed a piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolded it carefully. Ash's eyes widened slightly. He whispered. "The Professor's will…" Gary nodded slowly. He spoke quietly. "Ash… if you read this… your life will never, ever be the same. Do you honestly want to read this?" Ash looked at his good friend and after a moment or two, nodded his head in agreement. Gary held out the parchment and Ash read the words that the Professor wrote on the paper.

_**Dear Gary…**_

_Hello my dear boy, how are you? If you are reading this… I have passed away. However, you should know… that I am writing this paper on the night you and Ms. Waterflower went on your luxurious date. You were 16 years old, and for another reference… Ash was 15. I know you will be feeling pain and sorrow as you read this letter, and I do not blame you for such thoughts. You have the right to mourn me, but, in this letter, I will not be talking about what items you shall take or not take, we will be talking about something much, much more important. _

_I have asked my dearest friend to guard this letter with his entire wellbeing. He has sworn to protect it, and, should it be, protect you. You must know that everything I say in this letter is strictly confidential, my dear boy. You will know whom you can trust with this information, my dearest friend will likely tell you how to know who it is. Furthermore, let me also say that I've lived a wonderful life, helping people and Pokémon alike. Watching kids grow up like yourself has been the joy of my life, and although I may pass away in Physical form, I shall always be with you in spirit. I have always loved you Gary, you were my heart and my life. You are a blessing on this fair world, and many people will soon learn to depend on you._

_But now… on to more pressing matters. Gary, I do not know the state you will be in as you read this message. I do not know if I am panicking by writing this letter, and I also do not know if this letter will ever find its way to you. But… should it find its way into your hands… there is much you should know, and there is much more to everything in Pallet Town that meets the eye. Perhaps not the town itself, but… a very distinct member of it._

_You see Gary, when you were not even born,, I would commonly chat with everyone in the neighborhood quite often. I had much more time on my hands, and I would go around town, talk with people, get to know them better. I felt as though I was gaining more and more friends, and I truly enjoyed every moment of talking with them, discussing Pokémon and life itself. My life felt complete. And then, I met a man that I would never, ever forget. His name… was Drakel Ketchum._

_Drakel was a man like I'd never seen before. He was tall, perhaps a few inches over 6 feet tall. He had lightning shaped marks on his face, and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts… how ironic in a way or two. Getting off topic there, Drakel was a man who loved to travel, but he despised anyone and everyone who worked for the organization known as Team Rocket. It was because of that very reason, that he swore an oath to the KSO, which stands for the Kalos Special Ops. He swore he would do everything in his power to forever eliminate the threat of Team Rocket, once and for all. _

_I didn't see him all too much after that, he was always overseas. However, I did what I could to put some information together on just how good he was at his job, and as it turns out, he was the best at what he did. He was, to put it simply, flawless at his work. He was the most efficient agent of his time, and for that, he got a great deal of respect, not just in Pallet, but around the world. One day, Drakel came over to the laboratory, and we shared a drink together. And then… he told me something that I never knew about him: Drakel Ketchum was an Auramancer. An auramancer is someone who can channel their own inner power and use that power for mystifying effects. It explained how good he was at what he did, and that wasn't all. His wife, Delia, was pregnant with a child. _

_And he was certain this baby would have the same powers he had. So, he and Delia had a son. They named him Ashura Ketchum. That year, Drakel was the happiest man on the face of the planet. He had everything in the world. His job was amazing, he had a loving family back home, he had friends on nearly every corner of the world and he was helping Kalos by preparing a special squadron that would forever thwart the plans of Giovanni and Rocket, and bring them to justice. They were preparing to go on the offensive._

_Everything was going his way… until one night. He arrived home in a frenzy, he was disheveled, frantic, almost crazy. I had never seen Drakel like this before, and I asked him what was bothering him. He told me that somehow, he had gotten his hands on some sort of plans. I asked him what he was talking about, and according to him, he said that he had found the plans for a Rocket Battle Station… a fortress. He said that it was the largest and most terrifying thing he's ever seen… but the catch was that the fortress was not yet made. Hell, they had just started construction of it._

_These plans showed everything about this fortress, it's weakness', it's strong points, every single feature about this fortress was said to be on the plans. He, in a moment of wildness, had stashed the plans away on a thumbdrive of some sort and placed it in a random spot, one that nobody would ever think to look unless he removed it from its spot… or… his son mastered his own aura and was able to find it himself. He told this to me… and Delia Ketchum. He said that there would be an item that would guide his son to the location of the thumbdrive, or else the secret would die with him. The following day, he handed me a booklet, a plain booklet, and simply told me to keep it safe for him, just in case. I never questioned him for it, but was very confused when the booklet just appeared empty. I kept it nonetheless. _

_One month later… Drakel Ketchum vanished from the face of the earth. To this day, nobody knows what happened to him. I was devastated when Drakel was confirmed missing. About half a year or so passed, and he had already been declared dead. Kalos Special Ops was unaware of anything, and they said that Drakel had been in between missions and break time in Kanto, so it's unsure if he was killed in Kalos, or if he even never made it there. But, what I do know is that Delia Ketchum changed even more. She was very… secretive before Drakel vanished, but after he was gone, about six months after he disappeared, she vanished as well._

_The rumor on the street was that she left to search for him, but nobody knew if that's what really happened. Either way, she left for around a year. Around that same time, Kalos Special Ops got heated; they believed with all their hearts that Rocket had taken out their best operative and they wanted revenge on them for that. So, without any proof other than rumors, they began a manhunt for Giovanni. I couldn't stand the man, personally, as most people couldn't._

_But… there was one person in Pallet who could, seemingly. This is the reason I am writing all of this in the first place, but Gary, you and this other person deserve to know the truth of what I saw. Today, as I write this entire paper, I decided to pay Delia a visit as a friend. I walked up to her home and I saw her window was open, and then I heard her speaking about a man named Giovanni. I was unsure if this was __**the **__Giovanni, but I opted not to go inside, but listen carefully to see what happened. _

_Finally, after listening to her and another man talk back and forth for quite some time, I couldn't help it. I peeked my head in the corner of the window, and what I saw shocked me. I saw her speaking with a Rocket Grunt. She was talking about Giovanni, and how "It pains her how much she loved him." I couldn't help but realize that this was the secret she had been holding all along; she had been having an affair with Giovanni all this time, right under our noses!_

_I couldn't think straight. I panicked and stumbled backwards, accidentally bumping the windchimes outside. I made haste back to my lab, but as I retreated, I couldn't help but fear if she saw me. That is why I am writing this entire paper to you, my dear boy. You must stop Rocket, you must stop Giovanni, and if you have to, you must stop Delia Ketchum. Do whatever you can to stop them. Forge alliances, build your army, and then erase Rocket from the face of this earth. The fate of Pokémon and humans alike could be rested on your shoulders.  
_

_My dear boy, you must now find Ash. He is rumored to be travelling somewhere in Kalos. You must find him, and ask to forge a clan with him. Name it what you will, but Ash is the key to defeating Team Rocket. Of this, Drakel and the KSO were certain. According to Drakel, he believed that Ash would become the single most powerful auramancer the world had ever seen, and for that reason, he needed to go on his journey, and be trained by the Kalos Special Ops in aura to be ready to locate the thumbdrive your father hid. _

_Why the Kalos Special Ops have not yet picked him up is beyond me; something may have developed recently or far prior. However, no matter what happens, you must promise me something Gary. You cannot show Ash this message until __**after **__he masters his aura. If he was to find out that his mother cheated on his father with the leader of the group that all of us hate, I can only imagine how rash of a decision he will make when the time comes. _

_Gary, you must stop Rocket. You must find Ash. You must create a group that Rocket will forever learn to fear. You must be a hero, my boy. Your destiny and Ash's, though not the same, are similar. You two will be glorious, but you must find him before it is too late. If you receive this letter at all recently, then you understand why I likely have passed away. If you receive this letter in years to come, and Rocket has already fallen, then you need not worry. All you need to know then… is that I love you. _

_Much Love…_

_**Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak.**_

_**Ashura Ketchum**__ (AN: Remember that Mewtwo said that the only person who should ever read this has their name at the very bottom of the paper.)_

Gary looked at his friend, waiting for a reaction… any reaction at that. Ash was holding the parchment so close to his face that Gary couldn't even see how his face was. He couldn't see any emotions whatsoever from Ash just by looking at his body. After a minute of pure silence following the end of the paper, Gary slowly pushed down the paper to see Ash's face, and what he saw stunned him.

Ash did not appear angry. He did not appear sad. He wasn't surprised, and he wasn't mad. If Gary could pick one word to describe how Ash looked, the word he would've selected would've been "emotionless." He honestly couldn't depict anything from Ash's face, body expression, or posture. Gary just watched his friend closely.

Ash's mind was dead. The words he had just read from the good professor had just scarred him for life. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He could hear his own heart pumping. The blood was rushing to his ears. His face was getting paler and paler. He couldn't think properly, if everything was fitting together as perfectly as he was seeing it… then it all made perfect sense. When Daniel had spoken earlier, Ash had noticed Gary's reaction to it, the shock and disbelief coloring all of his features then. Ash now knew why.

He stared at his friend before whispering. "Is… is this really happening?" Gary got up and wrapped an arm around his friend. Ash couldn't handle the stress much longer. He felt the tears brimming up rapidly, the more and more he thought about all of this the closer he was to a mental breakdown. And to be frank, Gary wouldn't have blamed him one bit. After all… Gary knew what Professor Oak's will had essentially just confirmed. And these were the thoughts that were roaring in Ash's head, the thoughts that were attacking him and his mind mercilessly, and then… he remembered that last words his mother had ever spoken to him.

"_NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! HE CANNOT DISCOVER IT!" _

At this point, Ash's mind, which was trained enough to handle anything that came its way, collapsed. He felt the emotions that he had bottled up for so long come out in a rush. He cried into Gary's shoulder, letting the tears flow from his cheeks in small waterfalls. His life would never be the same… ever again.

His Mother… had cheated on his father.

His Mother… had gone into hiding with Giovanni.

His Mother… had ordered the hit to kill his father.

His Mother… had killed Giovanni.

His Mother… had killed Professor Oak.

His Mother… had ordered the FOLT Cruise destroyed.

His Own Mother… had tried to kill him.

His… Own… Mother… was the Leader of Team Rocket.

**AN: I told you this was a huge chapter. 8,000 words up and down. But let's talk shall we? Ash's own mother is the Leader of Team Rocket. Most things will be explained next chapter, as Ash and Gary begin to fit all of the puzzle together and explain everything aloud. This is, by far, the most important chapter of this entire story, undoubtedly, so I want ya'll to make sure to follow, favorite, and review the story! It means a lot to me guys!**

**So now… what will Ash do? He now knows his mother is controlling the most dangerous terrorist group in all of the Pokémon world. He knows his own mother killed so many people, forever scarring certain families, and forever affecting the way the Pokémon world thinks. He knows that his mother killed Daniel's father. He knows his mother killed Gary's grandfather. He knows that this entire time… His mother has been controlling Clemont, Serena, Harley, Brittney, and all of the Rocket grunts…. But what will be his plan to stop her?**

**Will he be able to stop her from trying to summon forces from another world to bring the world of Pokémon to its knees? Will he even tell anyone else? Keep on reading to find out guys. I wanted to thank you all for tuning into this very special chapter… because now… we've officially hit a landmark. Now… it's all action from here… save next chapter. **

**Thanks all… till next time.**

**ReignZ**


	50. Delia, Leader of Rocket

**Hey Everyone, let me be the first to welcome you back to the story. Last chapter was absolutely **_**Titanic**_**. 8K+ Words, the largest and most important chapter of the entire story (arguably), and it put us around the 175,000 word mark of this story. I know right, we are nearly at 200,000 words. By my rough estimate, we should hit 200,000 around five chapters from now… and the story isn't nearly over yet, though I would say if I was guessing, we are on the "plus side of the field" by now. **

**Speaking of which, happy half century mark everybody! My first story I ever wrote was only 12 chapters total, now here I am with a 50 chapter monster. Really quite impressive when I go back to look at it, but I mean damnnnnn boys this is a large story! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am!**

**Hahahaha on a side note I just went back and relooked over my old fanfiction that I had written some time ago. As I look on it now and I look at the reviews I can't help but laugh a little at it all. My story was so cramped, so forced almost. I put everything into it in like 50,000 words and the reviews were absolutely **_**HILARIOUS. **_**For every 10 people, it seemed as though 9 of them loved it, but that 10****th**** person was what made my day.**

**The 10****th**** person would either rage at me for being "too sexual", too mushy, tell me that they were notifying the FBI of my "abuse", and then another guest commented below it "that's why it's rated m." To be honest any kind of feedback is a plus in my eyes. I wish I could've been posting this story on that account, but I lost the account email and password so everything is out of my reach for it, as it would seem. **

**Either way, this story is progressing smoothly, and although I'm not receiving as much popularity as I had hoped, the reason for it is probably because I am not typing about Pokémon that are "recent", the story is only in one community, and I can't post all that often. But I accept that, because for those who **_**do **_**read the story, I appreciate it. Now then, enough chit chat, let's get back on topic. **

**Last chapter was very, very important. If you have not read it, please go back and do so. This one will primarily be Ash and Gary musing aloud to the group about what Delia's plans are as Rocket, and how they intend to stop her from beginning an intergalactic war. If you're new, please favorite, follow and review the fanfiction! I always respond to reviews, and if you're a guest, please leave your name so I know how to respond to you in the chapter. **

**That's all guys, happy 50****th****, relax, lay back, and enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 50**

_Last Chapter…_

_Gary looked at his friend, waiting for a reaction… any reaction at that. Ash was holding the parchment so close to his face that Gary couldn't even see how his face was. He couldn't see any emotions whatsoever from Ash just by looking at his body. After a minute of pure silence following the end of the paper, Gary slowly pushed down the paper to see Ash's face, and what he saw stunned him._

_Ash did not appear angry. He did not appear sad. He wasn't surprised, and he wasn't mad. If Gary could pick one word to describe how Ash looked, the word he would've selected would've been "emotionless." He honestly couldn't depict anything from Ash's face, body expression, or posture. Gary just watched his friend closely._

_Ash's mind was dead. The words he had just read from the good professor had just scarred him for life. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He could hear his own heart pumping. The blood was rushing to his ears. His face was getting paler and paler. He couldn't think properly, if everything was fitting together as perfectly as he was seeing it… then it all made perfect sense. When Daniel had spoken earlier, Ash had noticed Gary's reaction to it, the shock and disbelief coloring all of his features then. Ash now knew why._

_He stared at his friend before whispering. "Is… is this really happening?" Gary got up and wrapped an arm around his friend. Ash couldn't handle the stress much longer. He felt the tears brimming up rapidly, the more and more he thought about all of this the closer he was to a mental breakdown. And to be frank, Gary wouldn't have blamed him one bit. After all… Gary knew what Professor Oak's will had essentially just confirmed. And these were the thoughts that were roaring in Ash's head, the thoughts that were attacking him and his mind mercilessly, and then… he remembered that last words his mother had ever spoken to him. _

"_NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! HE CANNOT DISCOVER IT!" _

_At this point, Ash's mind, which was trained enough to handle anything that came its way, collapsed. He felt the emotions that he had bottled up for so long come out in a rush. He cried into Gary's shoulder, letting the tears flow from his cheeks in small waterfalls. His life would never be the same… ever again._

_His Mother… had cheated on his father._

_His Mother… had gone into hiding with Giovanni._

_His Mother… had ordered the hit to kill his father._

_His Mother… had killed Giovanni._

_His Mother… had killed Professor Oak._

_His Mother… had ordered the FOLT Cruise destroyed._

_His Own Mother… had tried to kill him._

_His… Own… Mother… was the Leader of Team Rocket. _

_Present…_

Everyone was dead quiet. John was staring at Ash and Gary with his mouth wide open, Skyla's hand was over her mouth, and Elesa's eyes were glazed over. Keeghan looked as though he had been run over by a horde of Tauros, Daniel looked shell-shocked, Cynthia appeared paralyzed, and Jasmine had her mouth in an "O" shape.

After debating about it for some time, Gary and Ash came to the conclusion that although the Professor did not want anyone else to know about the situation he had stumbled upon, they also knew that the Professor had been unaware of multiple things as well, and had jumped to some conclusions, even if they were under the right assumptions. Because of this, they knew that they had to relay everything to everyone they trusted, because Ash and Gary felt as though they all needed to know the full truth. The only person who was close to them that was absent was Daisy, because she had not been present when Daniel had told everyone his theory about his father.

John was the first one to find his voice. "I… I don't even…" He lost all his courage and held his head in his hands, complete and utter disbelief was all he felt now. Ash had to admit, he had probably taken it better than anyone else. He felt crushed, but not shocked, for some odd reason. He expected to feel angrier, but yet, he didn't. He expected to feel betrayed, and yet, he didn't. He didn't really even know how he was feeling now.

Keeghan was the one who finally began to try and get a conversation going. "Wha… what do we do now? Arrest her in Pallet Town?"

Gary looked at him. "Under what grounds? We're not the law, we're essentially vigilantes, we have no concrete evidence, and even _if _we had evidence, why would Delia still be in Pallet? She's likely monitored 24/7 by Rocket anyway, to ensure the protection of their leader, and we have no means or grounds to make a move right now that won't be met swiftly with punishment, by Rocket or the law itself." He spoke grimly.

Elesa muttered. "My head is spinning… this is so much information…" John had regained his voice and spoke calmly. "Why don't we relay everything that we know so that we can formulate a plan of attack to stop Rocket?"

Gary sighed. "Very well. Before Ash and I were even born, my Grandfather knew Ash's father, named Drakel Ketchum. He was an elite operative of the Kalos Special Ops. He and Delia lived in Pallet and gramps began to know them both, but Drakel much more than Delia. Both of them would seemingly disappear for long periods of time. The difference was, Gramps knew where Drakel was going… but not Delia. As this was going on, Daniel was a young boy around 10. This also happened to be around the same time that Giovanni started spending abnormal amounts of time with "the woman."

Ash continued where Gary left off. "The "business trips" that Daniel described were likely Giovanni and my Mom having their affair. The time gaps fit; the business trips would happen whenever my dad was out of town. Then, she would come back a few days in advance to not arouse suspicion. This continued for a couple years, until I was one year old and Daniel was around 12, possibly 11. My dad came back with the USB drive containing the important information on the Rocket Fortress. He told only two people: Professor Oak and my Mom."

John deduced what happened next. "So, because she is now two years or more into an affair with the Leader of Rocket himself, she tells Giovanni that Drakel has the plans for the Rocket fortress, but, in order to not arouse too much suspicion, they wait a month to strike. Then, he vanishes and nobody suspects it because he was in between missions."

Gary nodded and continued. "The problem was, Drakel was true to his word: Delia was unable to find the plans because only his son would be able to find the location of the battle plans, many years later, when the battle station was actually complete. Giovanni couldn't stop construction of the station because he had already begun, and if he did stop and try to recreate the plans, it would cost him millions. They either had to hope Ash wouldn't be able to manifest his aura abilities, or they had to kill him. But, killing Ash would have immediately pointed towards her, and with her husband vanishing and her odd disappearances from time to time, she would've been caught."

Ash shrugged. "Which means she chose not to kill me, but instead tried to hold me back on my Pokémon Journey, fearing that if I left unattended, my aura abilities would manifest. But, since she was the leader of Rocket by then, she couldn't go on any journey whatsoever and still be able to pull the strings from the shadows."

Gary interrupted him. "Speaking of which, going back around 8 to 9 years prior, Drakel has now vanished half a year prior. The KSO has decided to go on a manhunt for Giovanni, firmly believing it was him who ordered the hit on Drakel. They were partially right. It was likely Delia who had called in the hit, but Giovanni had confirmed it. What was coincidental was that this was the same time Giovanni had gone into hiding."

Cynthia murmured. "So Delia also went into hiding with Giovanni when the KSO went after him… that's awfully risky, leaving for so long like that… Ash was just a…" Suddenly her breath hitched. She whirled to face Elesa and then back to Ash and she whispered. "Where was Ash when Delia was gone?" Ash bit his lip and looked at Gary who spoke as though each of his words weighed a ton.

"Professor Oak didn't mention anything in the will about Ash remaining in Pallet with a sitter of any kind so… we can only assume she took Ash with her." This brought a collective group of gasps from everyone, other than Ash himself. Daniel was shaking his head slowly; he knew that the pieces were falling into place, and it was worse than he thought. He sighed and continued. "So then… Delia, Giovanni, and Ash remain in cover for about a year give or take. Then… she kills Giovanni to take control of Rocket."

Skyla wasn't convinced about something. "Hold up, I had heard rumors that Rocket members _adored_ Giovanni, they hailed him and praised him, surely someone would notice his disappearance and comment about it?" Gary nodded and spoke. "A very good question… Ash and I did something thinking and we believe we know the answer to that: We believe that almost every grunt is _NOT _aware that Giovanni is, in fact, dead."

Ash backed Gary up. "Our prediction is that she took each and every Rocket member guarding the safe house aside and spoke with them in private. She likely promised them promotions, riches, everything they so desired if they didn't squeal about Giovanni getting killed by his own Fiancée."

Daniel had to speak. "But then how did she make it _sound _like Giovanni? Everyone there in the Rocket base could clearly hear Giovanni's voice coming out of that damn phone, even with Paluchi Citron there… wait… Paluchi Citron…" He murmured softly, realization dawned on him. Gary smiled as he noticed Daniel realizing what may have happened. He recalled something… Paluchi had not showed up until _AFTER_ the beheadings of the admins…

"I think you're realizing what could've happened as well Daniel. Paluchi Citron was likely one of the few Rocket members stationed at the safe house. He, like his nephew, is a master when it comes to creating technology. It wouldn't be a stretch to believe that Paluchi could make a voice modulator to sound exactly like Giovanni, no matter who talked through it. That way, everything seemed okay inside the Rocket Main headquarters because it seemed as though that even though Paluchi was there, he wasn't calling the shots. And they were right. Paluchi wasn't calling the shots; Delia was. By this time, Giovanni was long since dead. Daniel cannot remember when specifically Giovanni stopped video chatting, but when he did, it was likely around that time that Delia had killed him." Gary spoke strategically.

But he wasn't finished there. "Delia must've realized her opening; she had been having an affair with Giovanni for years now behind almost everyone's back. Being that close to Giovanni probably gave her a great understanding of how Rocket worked, their tactics, their methods, their bases, codewords, everything. Giovanni never suspected she would betray him, and was killed because of it. She seized power from the shadows, however, she knew she couldn't come clean because if she did the rest of Rocket would revolt and kill her for eliminating their leader."

Keeghan said quietly. "So… she enforced her power with a bluff; she made up the mutiny of the admins." Gary nodded. "The admins were beyond confused as they had no idea what was happening, not even realizing for a moment that Giovanni was dead. Delia knew this, and before anyone realized what was happening, she eliminated Giovanni's most loyal commanders. And just like that, there was one commander left: Paluchi Citron. He had complete and utter control of the entire Rocket base. Delia gave him his orders, and then she began calling in less and less, preparing her return back to Pallet Town. She prepared her alibi's, she gave out the rest of her orders to the grunts stationed at the safe house, leaving the voice modulator there, most likely, in case someone tried to trace the signal of the call."

Ash spoke quietly. "She returned around 2 years after she had vanished, claiming that she had been searching for answers about her husband's disappearance, little did everyone know that it was her who had gotten him killed in the first place."

Everyone in the room stayed eerily silent for the time being. Nobody really knew what to say after that. For a couple more moments, everything was quiet. That was, until Gary cleared his throat and spoke. "After that, nothing major happened for around 7 years. Rocket continued to slowly build, Paluchi Citron continued his reign as commander, and Delia continued to feed him orders from Pallet Town. There was a reason that Rocket had no grip whatsoever on Pallet, it was because their leader was there; what better hiding spot than in the one spot that isn't guarded at all? It was the perfect cover; everyone still suspected Giovanni of being in hiding, even though the search had been called off around a year after it had begun."

Ash followed up. "At this point, I was ten years old and getting ready to leave on my Pokémon journey. However, my mother was in a full panic; it was likely that she had not planned this all out, and the day arrived rather suddenly. She realized if I left she may never see me before my aura powers were developing… after all, what could happen in a year right? She had no idea how aura worked, she had no idea how long specifically it took to manifest as a whole. So, fearing that I would find the location of the flashdrive, she cried out that I couldn't let me leave and I "Could not discover it," in this case "It" likely means the location of the flashdrive."

Ash chuckled. "Of course it didn't matter, I still got away and because of that action I actually never even ended up going back other than to see Oak of course. This was a lose win situation for my Mom, because on one hand, she now had no control over me and couldn't stop me either, because I was being guarded by a powerful auramancer as it already was." He received a playful punch from John. "But… on the other hand, it was good because she was able to concentrate much more on Rocket and their plans… that was why the increase of Rocket activity went up when I left for my journey, she didn't have to worry about me."

Gary sighed. "For another 5 years nothing too major happened with Delia. She continued building her army from the shadows, and Paluchi remained and still remains as her loyal servant. Delia then believed it was time to begin reaching out to different regions. So, along with multiple other grunts, she reached out to the most unlikely of places and the most unlikely of people: Kalos, and Clemont Citron. Although Rocket had placed troops there before in the past, it was an swarm of Rocket activity like never before in Kalos. For Clemont, although the choice itself seemed obvious, since Clemont is the nephew of Paluchi, her highest ranking commander, he was so young, being only 15 years old when she first contacted him with his first major assignment. Sure, he had already done some sabotaging in the past… he was truly following in Paluchi's footsteps."

Ash cut him off. "But… when those five years were up… My mom had no choice but to make her move because of something that Professor Oak had accidentally stumbled upon."

Gary continued the story. "When Ash was 15 and I was 16, (**AN: Yes… I know they should technically be the same age but what does it really matter lol), **Professor Oak went by to Visit Delia's house when he overheard her talking about her care for Giovanni and "how much she loved him." He peeked into the house and saw her chatting with a Rocket grunt about the whole situation. Gramps was unaware that she was, in fact, the leader of Rocket because for all he knew, Giovanni was still the leader of Rocket, and Delia had been having an affair with him! He pieced this together on his own, believing that had been the explanations to Delia's disappearances from time to time."

Ash spoke right after. "But, Professor Oak accidentally gave himself away while he was peeping in, and although he made it back to his laboratory unscathed, it is likely Delia took notice, because the following night, a grease fire was started inside the house. The Professor had already written his will about everything, without it, we would not even be talking about this right now. It gives us every single tiny piece of information that we need to use against Rocket, with the lone exception of a few things."

Jasmine interrupted. "Wait… did the fire in the laboratory happen around the same time as…" Her breath hitched as she realized the connection.

Gary smiled weakly. "Yes… the FOLT cruise. The two did not occur by pure coincidence, I'm afraid."

Cynthia was confused. "B-but still; why sabotage the entire boat? What's the motive?" Gary ran his hands through his hair before speaking quietly. "Ash and I have a prediction… that Delia knew that there may be incriminating evidence against her in Oak's will, so, she tried to locate it. The Professor always claimed that he kept all his information inside a safe with an lock on it, and it survived the wreckage. Then, I heard a year or so later from an agent inside the Legion that Delia had supposedly purchased the safe, somewhere, and somehow just a couple days after the fire."

Elesa said. "You think she opened the safe somehow and saw that everything had vanished, so she tried to think where it would've gone."

Gary sighed. "Exactly. Only problem was, to her knowledge, I was dead. So, she tried to deduce exactly where the Professor may have sent the incriminating evidence, if there was any to begin with."

John whispered quietly. "Ash…"

"Sadly, yes. She saw this as an opportunity to eliminate me, her son, the biggest threat to the Rocket empire, kill hundreds of people and Pokémon alike, and spread mass terror all in one burst. She had the connection in Clemont to be able to plant the bomb, and relaying the plan was quite easy considering we were with Serena that whole time back then. We never suspected a thing, but John was onto something, and Serena probably sensed that as well, which only encouraged them to plant the bomb." Ash spoke grimly.

Jasmine turned to her boyfriend. "So that's what felt wrong with Serena! She knew your mother was leader of Rocket this whole time! The only question is… how did Serena even meet your mom in the first place?"

John sighed. "Suppose it's something we still need to find out then."

Gary nodded and continued. "She believed that both Ash and I were dead. I was teleported out of the house by Mewtwo, and both Ash's and John's aura powers grew enough to the point where the explosion didn't harm them. Serena, naturally, survived the blast as part of Rocket's genius scheme to get rid of Ash. Around this same time, Clemont was preparing to build an object that would allow them to summon intergalactic forces. He didn't want anyone snooping around, so when Cynthia and Jasmine came to him, he knew they would keep snooping towards their main plan… unless he gave them a clue that would deter the focus from him to mainly, Serena. And it worked, unfortunately. Too bad I wasn't there to help out."

Ash nodded and continued solemnly. "Years passed, the Legion of Stealth began to outright disrupt Rocket and therefore delaying their timetable. However, for as much as they gained, they lost just as much. Harley, Craiger, and Hartz betrayed the Legion for Rocket, and Harley revealed to Delia that Gary Oak was still alive. She realized then that Ash had likely not known whatsoever about her involvement with Rocket, but since Gary was its leader, and it had been formed right after the fire, it seemed obvious that he had the information all along."

Keeghan spoke quietly. "And now… both the Legion and Rocket have taken massive blows. The Legion lost most of its commanding crew, Daniel was an elite LOS agent the whole time working against Rocket, Clemont got arrested, and now here we are today."

John stared at everyone, realizing just how dire this situation really was. He sighed softly. "So… where does that leave us?"

Keeghan frowned a little. "Well… for starters, let's figure out what we _need _to do." He pointed to Gary and Daniel. "_We _need to analyze this data to try and figure out where and when Rocket prepares to call upon forces from alternate dimensions." He gestured to the girls. "_They _need to keep you all at ease because…" He pointed at Ash and John. "_You _two need to win the semifinals against Trevor and Conway in order to at least give yourselves a chance at halting Serena and Calem at taking the tournament and therefore essentially condemning the Victoria Region to its demise."

John's jaw had dropped a little. "Wait, we're playing off against Trevor and Conway for the semi-finals?" Keeghan nodded a little and smirked. "Soooooo…. While you guys are training for the semi-finals… we'll work on trying to figure out how exactly to stop Team Rocket from turning this battle for the Region's… into a battle for the Planet."

_Somewhere in the Universe…_

All was silent for the time being inside the room. All of the males slept peacefully and quietly for the most part. There was the occasional moan of discomfort, the occasional grunt and snore, and of course…

"NOOOO!"

… There was the occasional scream. A young man around 16 years old was twisting and turning horribly in his bed, the moans, cries and yells of terror escaping his mouth at every turn. He, of course, was having a nightmare… and it wasn't to say that he didn't receive them often… because he did. In fact, he got them often enough to believe with all intentions that he would never shake them. But this nightmare… this one felt much, much different. It almost felt…

… _real. _

'_Huh… Wha… What's going on…' _

_The man opened his eyes and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of dark, forest clearing. He couldn't seem to place his finger on where exactly he happened to be. He then took a moment to take in his own attire. He was wearing his usual school robes, but couldn't help but notice the marks of red, tears, and rips all throughout them. He then looked to his sides and paled in horror._

_There, tied up on his left and right, were his friends and allies. They had robes binding their limbs to prevent them from moving. Also, behind each one, was a cloaked figure of some sort with a mask. He immediately recognized them and mumbled softly under his breath. "Death Eaters…" They paid him no mind, but what was going on? He suddenly began counting the faces and his breath hitched when he couldn't seem to find one face in particular—where was she?_

"_Well Well Well…" A voice that would usually scare every man, woman, or child coursed through his whole body and he looked up to the face not of a man, but a monster. He had once been a man… by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now… there was only one name that people knew him as, the name that everyone dared to speak._

"_Voldemort…" the boy found himself growling. The man merely smiled back at him with an evil smile that would make most people faint at the sight of it. Voldemort was no longer a man… he was simply a maniac. With skin as pale as the full moon, his nose so crushed it looked broken three times over, and eyes as piercing, dangerous, and evil as could be, he truly was a Dark Lord. He commanded to someone behind the man. "Bring Potter here… so he may witness this firsthand…"_

_Harry Potter… the boy-who-lived… the boy who had defied and survived Voldemort multiple times… felt himself get pulled to his feet. He was dragged forward a few paces forward before he was held forward in the upright position, so he was forced to look directly at Voldemort. He held the defiant look in his eyes for seemingly ever, as Voldemort just stared back with an emotionless smile on his face. Harry broke the silence that had been building for minutes. "I will never, ever submit to you, you bastard." _

_Harry fully expected to be hit with the Crucio curse right after, and premeditated the attack. He winced openly, already expecting the blow. He felt nothing, and heard nothing either, that is, until he heard Voldemort laughing loud enough for all his friends to hear. "Harry! Harry Harry Harry…" He paced around Harry in circles, chuckling softly. "You completely misunderstand me! I cannot use a curse on you as of right now…" Before Harry could even question what that meant, Voldemort continued. "Because… you must be fully conscious and aware to your true punishment…" _

_Voldemort smirked and mumbled incoherent words under his breath for a moment or so, and then, at the top of the clearing on top of a small hill, a swirl of magic combined. The old man Harry called his mentor watched in horror amongst the ranks of the chained as a green portal opened up, indicating what he had feared was possible all along. Harry's eyes widened in terror, _

'_Oh no… Oh no… He's going to go into a different realm… we're… we're finished…' He thought morosely. He knew the expression on his face had given away his thoughts. Voldemort capitalized on that look and smiled gleefully. "Oh, but that's not the best part!"_

_After a moment, he was as from behind Voldemort, a struggling figure was brought in by two more masked men. They tossed the figure forward and with a quick punch to the back of the head, the figure fell down, the black bag that was currently wrapped around its head still guarding the identity of the captive. One of the masked men removed the bag and Harry's breath hitched._

_There, in front of him, beaten and bloody, was a redhaired girl. Only recently, he had begun to truly feel as though he was beginning to getting to know her. She was the sister of his best mate. For years and years, she had been so awkward around him due to a silly crush she had on him for being "The Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Ginny Weasley._

_He saw the fear in her eyes, the panic and terror that was written all over her face was unmistakable. The cries behind him picked up. _

"_NO! GIN, NOT GIN!" A voice cried from behind him._

"_OI! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU SNAKEFACE BASTARD!" Another roared._

"_GINNY! BACK OFF FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU…" That particular voice was cut off by a loud smack on the cheek. Harry didn't turn around, because he was too focused on trying to think of a way to save Ginny and all of them… it couldn't end like this… right? Voldemort smirked widely as he noticed Harry begin struggling against the Death Eater's grasp, only to fail miserably. Harry pleaded with the man in desperation. "P-please! Take me instead! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"_

_Voldemort looked at him with such an evil smile it was enough to make the hair's on Harry's neck stand up. He smirked. "Oh… do not worry Potter…" He spat the last word, "… You will be following her lead soon enough… but… until then…" He pointed his wand at her and smiled. "CRUCIO!" Harry screamed. "NOOOO!" He watched as the flash of red struck Ginny, and her agonized screams rung through the air of the entire forest. She fell down to the floor and began rolling around, her body thrashing madly. Harry could only watch as tears streamed down his face while the redhead before him was tortured mercilessly. _

_Crying and wails of despair could be heard from behind Harry, and Harry felt his heart stopping altogether. He sobbed softly when Ginny was finally released from the curse. By some miracle, she was still conscious, even with the blinding pain of a lifetime. She whimpered as her body barely had the strength to function. Voldemort grin had grown two fold was now looking Harry straight in the eye. "You see Harry… I am killing you… in a way, on this day. I may not take your life, because, this is how you shall suffer. I shall slowly kill each and every single person you love… until.. you are alone. And that, Harry Potter, will be the day you truly die."_

_Ginny had pushed herself onto her back, and was slowly trying to push herself away from Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Harry straight into the eyes and whispered. "Today… I shall create my army. Today, my forces shall rise up. Today, my forces will triumph. And yours… shall fall." He looked at Ginny and raised his wand. Harry released a choked cry of "No!" but was kicked in the back of his leg, which forced him down onto both knees."_

_Voldemort smiled wickedly and said. "Potter, enjoy your time in hell… it begins now." He swung his wand in the air and roared loudly while pointing the wand directly at Ginny's chest. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" As he watched the green light flash from Voldemort's eyes, then, there was a flash of royal blue…_

…and Harry woke up screaming in terror. He looked around and saw every single male in the room staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. He saw his best friend Ron looking at him as though he'd just seen a ghost. And there, standing in the doorway behind all of them, was the old man himself. Albus Dumbledore smiled weakly at Harry before saying quietly.

"Good evening… er… morning Harry. Care to explain what this is all about?"

**AN: ANDDDD in case ya'll haven't already gotten it, the crossover had been revealed; It's Harry Potter! I've been a Harry Potter nerd most of my life, sooooo I wanted to try it out. This crossover puts an awesome twist into the story, and the story is only just getting started with this crossover, so let's get pumped!**

**Delia's entire plan, well, for the most part actually, has been revealed. This was a doooooozzzzyyyy of a chapter, as I predicted, but I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please make sure to follow, favorite, and review! Every one counts guys!**

**Till 51 my friends… until 51…**

**ReignZ**


	51. Buying Time

**Hey Everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 51 of the story. We've truly come a long way, haven't we guys? It's truly been a wild ride, but I think it's time I made an announcement… and one that kinda has me a little embarrassed. After some heavy debating and thinking, I have decided that I will end this story much MUCH sooner than I anticipated. How long you ask? Well…**

**It's going to end at chapter 53. **

**Yes, I know, you're all probably pissed with me (And you have every right to do so) but let me explain because I have an explanation of why I am ending this story so soon after I kept projecting this story over 300,000 words and what not. The reason I am doing this is because for one simple reason: Because although **_**this **_**story is over…**

**The real story is just beginning. **

**Because, when this story ends… the beginning of my NEW story featuring the Harry Potter Crossover will begin as the Sequel to 10 Minutes, The LOS Chronicles. **

**I decided that some people most likely wouldn't even like Harry Potter in the first place as a crossover, and on the other hand, some people who like Harry Potter and not Pokémon would care about this whole situation. So… in these next few chapters… big things are going to happen that set up the ending of this story. **

**Let me also be clear, I will ****NOT ****be taking a break from fanfiction just because I am starting up a new story. All of these characters will still be included… but… some less that others if not at all. From a Pokémon standpoint in this next fanfiction, I believe that my current plan is to make a Harry Potter fanfiction that dabbles a little here and there in Pokémon. **

**I will post a full rundown of what you can expect from the sequel after chapter 53, so, that probably means chapter 54 will be posted as well as the final chapter. So again… No, I am not quitting this story until it is finished and that leads straight into the new fanfiction/crossover, Yes, this new story is the sequel to this, No, I am not leaving the story of Delia being Rocket behind. **

**I will say this… if my plans go as I expect, this sequel will have another sequel. That sequel is going to include the final stage of this entire series. 10 minutes the series, hahahah that sounds pretty swag. I expect it to go…**

**10 Minutes, The LOS Chronicles (First Book)**

**10 Minutes, _ (Sequel, Harry P./Pokémon Crossover)**

**10 Minutes, _ (Sequel to HP and Pokémon Crossover)**

**If my plan pans out (and they are always subject to change as you probably know by now) this series could honestly take me years to finish. I know I've thought wayyyyyy too far ahead from that thing above this paragraph, but I like to plan things out, and if things must change, so be it. But… I believe that's enough from the likes of next story and crossovers… it's time to continue the story and prepare for the end. **

**Thanks guys… hope you enjoy!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 51**

_Last Chapter…_

…

…

_**AN: On second thought, I would probably have to copy and paste the entire chapter in here because legit everything is important information in my opinion. Please go back and reread the chapter if you haven't already, it is arguably the most important chapter in the story, it reveals the main villain, and their master plan, so please go read it if you haven't already. But please recall this small section from Chapter 46…**_

_**Flashback**_

_Ash gripped his pokeball and called. "Lucario, lend me your aura!" _

_John followed suit. "Feraligator, come out now!"_

_The nearly-human like Pokémon blessed with the aura ability and the large, blue crocodile took the field at practically the exact same time. They both let out simultaneous roars and then, all of the sudden, they both staggered backwards at the same time. Unbeknownst to the audience, both Ash and John sensed their Pokémon's aura become off pitched, something that never happened. John telepathically sent to Ash, 'You sensed what I sensed, correct?'_

_Ash replied. 'I have never… ever felt something like that before.'_

_Present…_

The next few days for everyone were rather bleak and uneventful for the most part. Ash and John were preparing for the tournament non-stop at most points of the day, but other times were rather odd for them. John, who was still in direct contact with Arceus from weeks prior, would battle with Ash for hours before suddenly claiming he had to rest, without even giving a reason. One day, Ash had walked in on John meditating on the ground in deep concentration. Ash had shook John on the shoulder when he originally didn't respond and after a smack to the back of the head, John snapped out of the trance.

Ash had asked what was happening with him and why he was meditating in the first place and John came clean with Ash: he had been communicating with Arceus about the threat from another world. Arceus and him had been trying to formulate when the portal was going to be opened and where it was going to happen.

So far, they had come up with jack shit. In other words… nothing. Arceus could do nothing outside the parameter of his own planet, and he could sense nothing whatsoever about opening up a portal on the world of Pokémon, so, they had nothing. However, it was Ash who came up with the idea that the portal itself would not open up in the world of Pokémon; it would open up from the other world _to _the world of Pokémon. It made complete sense and John explained to Arceus what might happen.

But now that everything was explained, everyone in their little group was on edge. According to Arceus, the portal was not open yet, but, would be open soon. The other surrounding issue with that was that "soon" was not an exact time. It could be minutes, hours, days or weeks. Arceus couldn't pinpoint the exact time when it would likely be opened, so that meant everyone was on their guard at every second of the day, because they would need to be ready to hop into alternate dimesions in the blink of an eye.

Ash and John spent hours each day making preparations to leave, knowing that if they had an oppritunity to leave and try and stop the threat to their world, they were taking it in a mere instant. However, that question posed another: If the threat came before the tournament ended, hell, even before their first battle, then who would take their place in the tournament? The answer was really quite simple: Nobody. So they were caught at a crossroad, which Ash feared was Rocket's plan all along.

If they didn't attempt to stop the threat, it could destroy their planet, but, if they did try to stop it, they would miss their spots in the tournament and even if they managed to eliminate the threat, it could take weeks, months even. By then the tournament would be long over and to their knowledge, they were the only ones tough enough to knock out Serena and Calem, Rocket's finest agents, from the tournament. For this issue, they were formulating a plan. They debated on trying to convince Mr. Goodshow to postpone it, but then realized it had already been on hold once, it could not be put on hold again without chaos ensuing, so that was out of the picture. They debated trying to turn in Serena, but they had no concrete evidence about her involvement, so that too was tossed out the window.

So, that was the current predicament that they were in: and they had to do all of this whilst preparing and training their Pokémon for the tournament. Things were becoming very… odd between a few of their Pokémon as they trained. They had no idea what was going on whatsoever, but after a day or so of taking notice to this rather odd event, Ash finally spoke to John about it and they decided to confront the issue in private.

"You've noticed it too, right? It isn't just me whose noticed the two acting rather oddly?" Ash muttered to his friend quietly. John spoke with a similar hushed tone. "No, it's not just you. Something is off about those two, I think it's time we did a little investigating."

So that was how the duo currently found themselves in the Pokémon center in Cerulean City facing Ash's Lucario and John's Feraligator. Both of their Pokémon had been with them for as long as either of them could possibly remember. Ash was watching Lucario with genuine curiosity as was John with Feraligator. After a few moments of eerie silence, Ash was the one to break it.

"You two have been acting very strange for some time now… ever since that battle with Misty and Brock. What's going on? Don't think we haven't forgotten about that power surge when you both took the field either!" Lucario quietly spoke. _'I am sorry master.'_

Ash looked at him. "Sorry for what?"

Feraligator spoke with the same tone. _'For keeping this from you for so long.' _

John and Ash shared looks that were unreadable. John turned to his water-type and spoke calmly. "What have you not chosen to tell us?" Lucario remained silent for a moment before speaking quietly.

"We have found new masters."

Ash's eyes widened slightly in shock. John too had a look of similar disbelief on his face. Lucario spoke softly and guiltily_. 'Feraligator and I have had a change of heart for who we believe is our most worthy master, however, we did not wish to bother you with our concerns.'_ Feraligator spoke softly. _'We feared that since you both took us under your wing for so long, it was our fear that you would abandon us if we voiced our opinions.'_

Ash and John once more spared glances at one another. It was common knowledge that the Pokémon was better trained under the person it most connected with, especially for aura mancers. They were silently communicating for a moment before Ash spoke softly. "Who have you bonded to, Lucario and Feraligator."

Both Pokémon were quiet before Feraligator spoke. _'The other.' _Ash blinked. John spoke slowly. "You've bonded with each other?" Lucario quickly spoke. _'No, not like that in the slightest!'_

Feraligator spoke once again. _'The other trainer.'_

And for a few more moments, nobody spoke a word. It was deathly silent in the room. Ash and John knew what their Pokémon meant, but they were truly taking in these words as they knew how much their world's would change should they choose to accept it. John was the one that broke the tension. "Lucario, you believe I am your rightful master… and Feraligator… you believe that Ash is your rightful master?"

Both Pokémon nodded their heads. Ash spoke. "How long have you kept this from us?" Lucario replied shamefully. _'I… I would be lying if I said I knew… it has been much longer than the battle though.'_

Ash and John telepathically began talking, trying to determine what the best course of action in this current predicament was, and they came to a conclusion. "So… would you like a trade?"

Both Pokémon responded instantly. _'Yes Master.'_

So, the following day, that was how Ash and John currently found themselves adapting to a brand new tactic, all at the help and assistance of their new Pokémon. It had been quite some time since they had gotten a new Pokémon, but both of them were eager to the task, as it gave them something else to think about other than the looming threat of Rocket that was inevitably going to hit them in the near future.

As the days ticked down to the battle with Trevor and Conway, they could feel their friends getting more and more on edge, and they weren't the only ones. Arceus had told John that the portal would be opened within days, and that they needed to be ready to go. That, unfortunately, was a tough conversation to go through with their friends, because they had no idea what was going to happen should they choose to jump through that portal once it opened.

"No, No, No, a THOUSAND times no!" Elesa shouted at her boyfriend. Ash sighed, it really was going to be a long night wasn't it? He and John currently stood opposing every single one of their friends, all with similar looks of opposition on their faces. Skyla spoke next. "You two bozos are NOT going to jump in some random portal to try and combat whatever comes through it!"

Ash calmly spoke. "This is something we must do. We are auramancers, and it is our duty to defend this world, no matter the cost." 

Cynthia retorted angrily. "And if you leave now that leaves Rocket to win the tournament and allow the Victoria Region to fall into ruin!" John's eyes narrowed at this. "Trevor and Conway could stop them, the biggest threat at hand is the portal. We do _not _know if Rocket will win the tournament, what we _do _know is that there someone or something is going to come through a portal and try to claim our world, whether it's allied with Rocket or not."

Keeghan spoke quietly. "You both don't even know what could be on the other side, it could be creatures beyond our wildest imagine, it could be the middle of an intergalactic war, it could be _anything!_"

Gary spoke as the voice of reason, or attempted to. "Look, guys. We're all on the same side here." A loud chorus of voices yelled at him. "NO, WE'RE NOT!" Gary quickly spoke. "Alright, let me rephrase that; we all want what's best for this world, do we not?" When nobody spoke, Gary continued with a little more confidence. "What we know is that this portal is dangerous, and since it is not opened at this exact moment, we must prepare for a way to attack it. Should Ash and John have to jump through the portal, we must find a way to postpone the tournament so Rocket does not win while the two are gone."

There was more silence before Jasmine cried out. "There is no way in hell I'm letting either of you jump through some portal!"

Gary groaned and sat down as he watched the group argue and yell at one another. Sometimes… they really were rather hopeless. Nobody could come up with a single plan that was foolproof, so they just continued throwing opinions at one another. It was going to be a long night. For the next few minutes, there was no peace whatsoever between any of them.

Elesa glared at Ash. "Until we find out a way to make sure you won't be blown into pieces if you go through that portal, you're not doing anything as long as I have something to say about it!" Ash groaned and sat down, putting his head in his hands while trying to block out all the negative words his friends were using. John too had a smiliar look plastered on his face. Jasmine was scolding him by yelling. "You said you wouldn't go anywhere else, that you were done chasing danger!"

John retorted. "In this case, Danger has chased _me._" John quickly ducked to avoid Jasmine's hand slapping him across the cheek. Skyla cried. "We can't lose you again, do you hear me? I've had to go through with it once already and Jasmine twice, do you hear me John Stamkos?" Ash was being told by Cynthia. "You cannot and will not go through that portal without proper backup and information, do you hear me?"

Keeghan sighed a little. "I haven't had to go through it as much as you girls, still… I wish it never happened at all."

Jasmine whirled to Keeghan and shoved a finger under his throat with a deadly look in his eyes. "You, shut it! ALL of us wish none of this ever happened, but we can't just change time and pretend like it never happened!" At those words, Ash suddenly raised his head in shock. His brain began spinning in overdrive.

'…_Time… Could… could that work?' _He thought rapidly. Cynthia waved a hand in front of Ash's face and said with an annoyed glance. "Hey, earth to Ketchum?" He blinked and looked up at Cynthia's face and broke out into a wide grin. John noticed and spoke to his friend. "What is it Ash?"

Ash's smile was so wide it was nearly touching his ears. He spoke with an eagerness that was rivaled second to none. "I have an idea."

_Across the Universe…_

"Whatever is coming Albus, it's coming soon." A woman with a pointed black hat spoke with urgency. The old man calmly nodded and addressed the entire group of people in front of him. He clapped his hands together a few times to get everyone's attention and spoke loudly as though he voice was amplified. "May I please have your attention!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at their leader with anxious eyes. He spoke quietly. "It has come to my attention… that thanks to Mr. Potter's… insight… we have been able to gain crucial information about Lord Voldemort's plan to gather reinforcements from another planet." Now, everyone was listening whilst being on the edge of their seats.

Albus Dumbledore spoke quietly. "It would seem, if Harry's vision is correct and accurate, that Voldemort not only plans to breach into another world, he plans to kidnap Harry and a small group of us to watch as he breaches into another world, or universe altogether."

He paused briefly before speaking once again. "According to Harry, there were only a few people he knew for certain were there, myself included. Other people he was nearly certain of were Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Dean Thomas. Who else was there, he is not sure. Therefore, we must all be on our guards these next few days."

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Albus, what happened in the dream?" Albus looked at Harry, who was seated next to him, who gave him a small nod of approval. Albus licked his lips and spoke. "In Mr. Potter's dream, a small group of people are tied up. Voldemort has opened the portal but has yet to jump into it. Harry is forced to listen to Voldemort's gloating as all seems lost. Then…" Albus bit his lip slightly then continued. "… Ms. Weasley is brought out and is put under the cruciatus curse in front of everyone."

Mrs. Weasley let a sob escape her throat as Dumbledore continued. "Then, as Voldemort finished gloating in front of Harry, before he breaches into alternate worlds… Voldemort uses the killing curse on Ginny." Mrs. Weasley made no attempt to hide her sobs and let the tears roll down her cheeks in waves. Albus finished his story grimly. "Just before the killing curse is about to hit Ginny, there was a flash of royal blue, and Harry woke up from the nightmare."

At that point, the entire room erupted into Chaos. Everyone was screaming, yelling and throwing opinions left and right. Albus and Harry appeared to be the only calm ones there. After a minute of pure chaos, Albus roared. "SILENCE!" Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at their leader with wide eyes. He spoke.

"While it may be true that this Nightmare did occur… it does not mean it is bound to happen. We can still prevent this if we organize a counter attack and strike Voldemort when he is at his most vulnerable." Kingsley Shacklebolt inquired. "When is that Albus?"

Dumbledore responded. "Just after he casts the spell. We will strike just before he breaches, and we will make sure that the portal will close before any of his men or himself can leave to terrorize another planet. And for this, we must be sure of."

**AN: Sorry everyone for the extremely short chapter. I know it's one of the shortest I've written since coming back, so my most sincere apologies to everyone who was really expecting a mammoth sized chapter. If you did not read the intro, please go back and do so, it's extremely important. So yes, if you have read it, I am indeed going to be ending this story at 53 chapters if everything goes according to plan. Next chapter… well I haven't decided if I feel like dropping the Conway and Trevor battle before or after the sequel. **

**Again, the sequel to this story will be primarily a Harry Potter Fanfiction. But, it will include both of them nonetheless. I do not know lengths, I do not know times, all I do know is that I will continue my posts that come in every Friday. Speaking of, while Ash and the crew try to decide on a tactic that may be able to work to not only postpone the tournament but also make sure Ash and John are not killed by whatever comes through the portal. Naturally, since nobody can agree on what the best course of action is, the result is pretty much disorder. **

**Meanwhile, on the Harry Potter side of things, Harry's dream is now revealed to everyone and Dumbledore is organizing an attack to forever rid the world of Lord Voldemort, even though they cannot even be for certain if Harry's dream will come to a reality. The point where Ash and John will meet Harry and Albus is coming closer and closer… what will happen when they meet? Who will be lost as a result to opening the portal? Keep reading to find out… in the next story. **

**Thanks everyone for reading! Make sure you follow, favorite, and review! Each one counts guys! I haven't picked out a name for the new story but I'll be sure to let you all know! Thanks again guys! See ya'll soon!**

**ReignZ**


	52. Past Locations and Future Visions

**Hey everyone welcome back to the story! As Thanos said in infinity war "The end is near," and it truly is. This story is coming to a close in just a few short chapters, and I still cannot believe it. I still feel guilty about saying how I believed this story would surpass 300k words and overall if my plan does go how I expect it to, although this particular story won't surpass 300,000 words, overall this saga will. **

**Not sure of too many details on my next story, only that the one after this is going to be a Harry Potter and Pokémon crossover fanfiction. However, unlike this story, I'm going to honestly try and split up Harry Potter and Pokémon evenly within the story. Again, that is the plan but as you all know the plan commonly changes so I suppose anything possible at this point in time.**

**Well I guess with that I'll just send it right into the story. If you're new, please follow and favorite the story, regardless of how little is left lol. Enjoy guys!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes Chapter 52**

_Last Chapter…_

_John and Ash shared looks that were unreadable. John turned to his water-type and spoke calmly. "What have you not chosen to tell us?" Lucario remained silent for a moment before speaking quietly. _

"_We have found new masters." _

_Ash's eyes widened slightly in shock. John too had a look of similar disbelief on his face. Lucario spoke softly and guiltily. 'Feraligator and I have had a change of heart for who we believe is our most worthy master, however, we did not wish to bother you with our concerns.' Feraligator spoke softly. 'We feared that since you both took us under your wing for so long, it was our fear that you would abandon us if we voiced our opinions.' _

_Ash and John once more spared glances at one another. It was common knowledge that the Pokémon was better trained under the person it most connected with, especially for aura mancers. They were silently communicating for a moment before Ash spoke softly. "Who have you bonded to, Lucario and Feraligator." _

_Both Pokémon were quiet before Feraligator spoke. 'The other.' Ash blinked. John spoke slowly. "You've bonded with each other?" Lucario quickly spoke. 'No, not like that in the slightest!'_

_Feraligator spoke once again. 'The other trainer.'_

_And for a few more moments, nobody spoke a word. It was deathly silent in the room. Ash and John knew what their Pokémon meant, but they were truly taking in these words as they knew how much their world's would change should they choose to accept it. John was the one that broke the tension. "Lucario, you believe I am your rightful master… and Feraligator… you believe that Ash is your rightful master?" _

_Both Pokémon nodded their heads._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Elesa glared at Ash. "Until we find out a way to make sure you won't be blown into pieces if you go through that portal, you're not doing anything as long as I have something to say about it!" Ash groaned and sat down, putting his head in his hands while trying to block out all the negative words his friends were using. John too had a smiliar look plastered on his face. Jasmine was scolding him by yelling. "You said you wouldn't go anywhere else, that you were done chasing danger!" _

_John retorted. "In this case, Danger has chased me." John quickly ducked to avoid Jasmine's hand slapping him across the cheek. Skyla cried. "We can't lose you again, do you hear me? I've had to go through with it once already and Jasmine twice, do you hear me John Stamkos?" Ash was being told by Cynthia. "You cannot and will not go through that portal without proper backup and information, do you hear me?"_

_Keeghan sighed a little. "I haven't had to go through it as much as you girls, still… I wish it never happened at all." _

_Jasmine whirled to Keeghan and shoved a finger under his throat with a deadly look in his eyes. "You, shut it! ALL of us wish none of this ever happened, but we can't just change time and pretend like it never happened!" At those words, Ash suddenly raised his head in shock. His brain began spinning in overdrive. _

'…_Time… Could… could that work?' He thought rapidly. Cynthia waved a hand in front of Ash's face and said with an annoyed glance. "Hey, earth to Ketchum?" He blinked and looked up at Cynthia's face and broke out into a wide grin. John noticed and spoke to his friend. "What is it Ash?"_

_Ash's smile was so wide it was nearly touching his ears. He spoke with an eagerness that was rivaled second to none. "I have an idea."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Mrs. Weasley let a sob escape her throat as Dumbledore continued. "Then, as Voldemort finished gloating in front of Harry, before he breaches into alternate worlds… Voldemort uses the killing curse on Ginny." Mrs. Weasley made no attempt to hide her sobs and let the tears roll down her cheeks in waves. Albus finished his story grimly. "Just before the killing curse is about to hit Ginny, there was a flash of royal blue, and Harry woke up from the nightmare." _

_At that point, the entire room erupted into Chaos. Everyone was screaming, yelling and throwing opinions left and right. Albus and Harry appeared to be the only calm ones there. After a minute of pure chaos, Albus roared. "SILENCE!" Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at their leader with wide eyes. He spoke. _

"_While it may be true that this Nightmare did occur… it does not mean it is bound to happen. We can still prevent this if we organize a counter attack and strike Voldemort when he is at his most vulnerable." Kingsley Shacklebolt inquired. "When is that Albus?" _

_Dumbledore responded. "Just after he casts the spell. We will strike just before he breaches, and we will make sure that the portal will close before any of his men or himself can leave to terrorize another planet. And for this, we must be sure of."_

_Present…_

Everyone found themselves staring up at ruins. For Ash, John, Cynthia, and Jasmine, they all knew why they were there. For the rest of the crew, they were very perplexed and bewildered. None of them really had too many words to say because they were in awe of the mystical place. Gary was the one who finally snapped the silence.

"What are we even doing here?"

Ash spoke eagerly. "I think I've found a way to postpone the tournament and combat the threat that is going to come through the portal at the same time!" Elesa blinked at her boyfriend. "Wha…what is it?" Her fear was coming true; she couldn't let Ash leave! Her best friend showed a similar look of terror.

Daniel looked at Ash in bewilderment. "I think that we'd all love for you to let us onto what the actual hell you're talking about…"

Ash grinned cheekily and began explaining. "When Jasmine mentioned something about changing time, it gave me a crazy idea that may just be possible. Many, many years ago, John, Jasmine and I came here to save the world, and at the same time, we met Cynthia. Now, just hearing about that doesn't really mean too much, but, at that same time we met Dialga and Palkia!"

A small round of gasps was heard from the group. Daniel's eyes were wide as saucers. "Y-you two actually _met _the Pokémon of Time and Space?!" John chuckled and said. "More than that but yeah we did."

Ash continued. "What we would you all say if we can get Dialga and Palkia here?"

Gary couldn't believe his ears. "Are you two seriously suggesting that while you two are in that portal, time in this world will be _stopped?!_" Ash grinned. "That's EXACTLY what I'm suggesting Gary. This way, because nobody will be moving, nothing will happen, and this way Serena and Calem cannot win the tournament while we're away!" For a good minute or two, nobody spoke. With the exception of Cynthia and Jasmine, everyone was simply staring at Ash and John with mixed looks of disbelief, bewilderment and shock. Keeghan and Daniel exchanged glances of pure incredulity. Elesa looked like she wanted to pout and cry, while Skyla was fighting back tears. Gary asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Do you two think you can get Dialga and Palkia here? Even with John's connection to Arceus, I'm fairly certain you cannot just summon two legendary Pokémon out of thin air." Ash and John shared smirks with one another before Ash said cheekily. "It's actually a bit easier… no scratch that… a _lot _easier than you're probably thinking it is."

Daniel was nowhere near convinced. "There are many things that we do not know the answer to Ash. If we stop time on this planet, who knows what catastrophe's we may unintentionally bring upon our planet. It's not like we have Dialga and Palkia around to confirm any of this, and we could be disappointed if we don't like what we hear and we've spent all that time waiting for it."

Ash chuckled and waved his hand at Daniel. "Don't worry about getting Dialga and Palkia here Danny-boy, we've got a good grip on that."

Daniel muttered. "Did he just call me…"

John quickly said. "Any other questions?"

Gary did. "You never fully answered my question… Why are we at _Spear Pillar?_" Indeed, Mewtwo had teleported them all the way to the Sinnoh Region. To Elesa, Gary, Skyla, Daniel, and Keeghan, they were all unaware of the current state of Dialga and Palkia. To their knowledge, they resided in Spear Pillar, but they did not know why it had to be Spear Pillar they had to come out at.

Ash spoke. "Dialga and Palkia, though they can go anywhere in the world, prefer to come out at Spear Pillar due to the fact that it is a secretive and ancient place where both of them can control time and space while being far from the world. It is likely that they will be much more comfortable being here rather than elsewhere."

Daniel cut in. "How do you even know that Dialga and Palkia will even agree to stop time and control the balance within space anyway?" 

Ash and John looked at one another before grinning and said cheekily. "Do you trust us?"

Daniel paled a little, unsure of what to say. "I…" 

Ash ignored the response and said to the group. "I believe it is time to take a vote. Now… if we can get Dialga and Palkia to stop time and space for us when we leave through the portal, who will support the decision?"

To both Ash and John's shock, nobody raised their hands for a moment or so. Then, one person raised their hand. Everyone stared at the person who did. It was Gary. Ash was honestly taken aback and sputtered in shock. "G-Gary?" Gary nodded and spoke loudly and confidently. "Everyone, you need to listen to what I have to say. I… for one, do not like the idea whatsoever of Ash and John hopping into some random portal…" Ash was about to cut in but Gary swiftly kept his stride going.

"BUT… we are out of options here. If Ash and John don't go into the portal to take the fight to whatever is coming here, then there may not even be a world to defend in the first place. If the forces from the other planet side with Rocket, this entire world will be powerless to stop them. If Ash and John can take the fight to them and take them all out before Rocket and their forces combine, then Ash and John can return safely home with the timeline still intact. The bottom line is simple, we must do whatever we can to keep the threat on their planet." Gary finished.

Everyone was staring at Gary with incredulous looks on their faces. Gary smiled sheepishly and said loudly. "Now… all in favor of this plan?" After a moment, everyone raised their hands into the air, though some of them were rather reluctant. Ash stared at his friend with a smile. "Well… that was a surprise… but sadly it won't compare to the surprise you're about to get."

Simultaneously, Ash and John grabbed a pokeball of their belt and tossed it over their heads in perfect sync, and both opened up to reveal the two legendary Pokémon, who let out their respective roars at the same time. Gary's eyes widen considerably. Both Elesa and Skyla jumped up in the air at the volume of the roars. Keeghan fell backwards and hit the ground while Daniel was just staring in awe of the Legendaries.

Ash and John both saw their friends looking beyond shocked, with the exception of Jasmine and Cynthia, who were already aware of their legendaries. The reason Ash and John never showed them to anyone in public was just because of privacy. The two Pokémon were too powerful to use in normal battles, and only came out of their pokeballs in desperate measures and, of course, whenever they could get moments of free time in the wilderness.

Ash spoke with his Pokémon. "Dialga, our friends have agreed to the plan."

John spoke right after him. "When the portal opens and we get into it, you and Palkia are to stop time of this world and maintain the balance in space until we return in order to prevent Rocket from taking over the world."

Both responded at the same time. _'Yes Master.'_

Ash spoke again. "Arceus will let you know when it is time to take action." With those words, both of them vanished on the spot and both of their pokeballs flew back into Ash and John's waiting hands. They were met with similar glances of pure shock and disbelief. Gary, however, was looking at Cynthia and Jasmine, who didn't look shocked in the slightest and accused them. "You… you two knew and didn't say anything?"

Cynthia giggled. "Guilty as charged I'm afraid."

_Later that night…_

All was silent throughout their suite. After explaining their plan thoroughly to Dialga and Palkia, all of them headed back home via Mewtwo teleport. It was unspoken but yet known to everyone that sleep was in order. John excused himself to shower and his two girls said they would join him. Ash chose not to sleep on that comment, and let it off with a quick chuckle. After a moment of peace on their balcony outside, he walked back in and saw both Cynthia and Elesa waiting for him in bed.

He told them it would be fine, and told them it was okay to head to bed without him. He walked into their bathroom and began rubbing warm water all over his face. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more he began to realize that his friends and lovers were right. He and John were just going to throw themselves through some portal in hopes to stop whatever comes through it?

He then turned on the water to the shower and waited for a moment for it to heat up before sliding in. As he massaged his scalp with some of his scented shampoo, he couldn't help but continue his previous train of thought: Why would he risk his life for something he knew nothing about? It didn't make that much sense.

After another moment, he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He then walked to the mirror and stared at himself. His raven like hair was still very much his favored style, his dark auburn eyes still burning brightly. His abs gleamed off the reflection of the excess water, and each of his other muscles was well defined. He couldn't help but wonder if this whole plan was just throwing away his life, and that he would regret making this move.

He sighed a little when he walked back into their main bedroom and saw both Cynthia and Elesa, his blonde beauties, sleeping peacefully. He slipped off his bathrobe and pulled up a pair of underpants around his waist. He slipped in between both of his young girls and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Some Hours Later…_

Ash awoke with a yawn and stretched his body a few times. He then opened his eyes and gasped in shock. He awoke not in his bed, but on the grass. He looked around in paralyzed confusion. Wha… what was this? He knew he would've known if he was moved or awoken by anyone, but yet something clearly happened. He got to his feet and heard laughter some distance away. It was only now that he looked around in the setting he was in.

He appeared to be in some sort of forest. There was no sunlight whatsoever, and everything in sight appeared to be covered in moss or very old. Ash couldn't be quite sure about that though. Then, he began to slowly walk towards the voice that was laughing. After another moment of walking, he saw people in masks standing up over slumped over objects. Ash didn't need long to realize that these slumped over objects were humans, tied up and bound. Ash carefully backed up and away from the masked men.

Then, he turned and saw a man walked right towards him. He held out his hands to fire his aura, but paled in shock when nothing happened. "Come… on…" Ash growled, his panic growing. Finally when the man was right in front of him, he desperately swung his fist at the stranger. You could imagine his look of surprise when his fist faded right through the stranger and the masked man walked right through him as well.

"What… what is going on?" He muttered under his breath. He turned back to the scene in front of him and saw a sight that he would never forget. There, in front of him some feet away, was a man with skin as pale as the full moon overhead. The man had piercing red eyes, a completely bald head, and a nose that looked oddly crushed. He was looking down almost in a tauntingly like fashion at a young man with unruly black hair. He too was tied up mercilessly.

Ash watched as the pale faced man laughed at the poor boy and continued to speak to him with a triumphant tone. Ash was beyond confused, where was he? What on earth was he watching? How did he even get here for that matter? He continued to watch in horror as two men brought in a struggling figure after a moment or two and revealed it to be a young redhead girl. Judging by what he could see, the girl was definitely at least 5 years younger than him. However, before he could break off into another train of thought, cries were heard.

"NO! GIN, NOT GIN!"

"OI! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU SNAKEFACE BASTARD!"

"GINNY! BACK OFF FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU…" Ash almost gasped when he saw the last boy get slapped upside the cheek. Ash shuffled a little bit closer, even though the one man had walked right through him, he still chose to stay hidden. He was now close enough to hear the tied up boys' voice. It had a slight British accent to it as he pleaded with the pale faced man.

"P-Please! Take me instead! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

The man merely smirked and spoke quietly to the boy, quiet enough that Ash couldn't make out what they were saying. After a couple more seconds of quiet conversation, the pale face man suddenly cried out. "CRUCIO!" The boy cried out. "NOOOO!" Ash watched in terrified fascination as a bright red light struck the red haired girl and she began screaming and rolling around on the ground in pain. Ash was completely and utterly shocked. What the hell was going on?

He took in the appearance of all the other people that were tied up. Some were looking away, while others watched as tears streamed down their faces. However, quite possibly the most agonizing cries came from the tied up boy. After what seemed like forever, the pale faced man finally stopped whatever it was he was doing. Ash had to wonder, what on earth was "Crucio?" How had the man done that?

However, he once more was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the girl slowly backing away on the ground, desperately trying to escape the men who captured her. Ash stared as the two males exchanged conversation once more, and it was clear the two hated one another. Ash stared as the pale faced man whispered final words to the boy, before turning to the girl and raising his arm at her. Ash could've sworn he saw a stick in the hand of the man, and the black haired boy let out a choked cry.

"No!" A masked man kicked the back of his leg, and the boy collapsed onto both knees. Ash had just enough time to hear the pale faced man say. "Enjoy your time in hell Potter… it begins now." He waved his arm in the air and roared more confusing words to Ash. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The black haired boy cried. "NOOOOOOO!" Ash watched as a flash of green rushed instantly at the girl, and followed by a flash of royal blue, the girl slumped back against the ground. Ash's eyes widened in terror as he saw all the life drained clean out of her. She was, undoubtedly, dead. And then, Ash's attention was turned to a clearing on a hill. What he saw made him pale.

There… on top of the hill… was a swirling green portal.

"**AUUUGGGGHHHH!" **Ash screamed and woke up. His entire face was sweaty. His eyes were wide in terror, palms of his hands sticky and sweaty alike. He looked and saw he was surrounded… by his two lovers. Both girls were miraculously still asleep. How, he was unsure. The entire dreamed replayed itself in his head and Ash leapt out of bed and swung the door open to John's room, and to his surprise, John was standing in his white robes. Ash immediately said. "I just had a vision!"

John looked a little surprised. "You screamed bloody murder through our telepathy, you were lucky I had just gotten up to head onto the balcony when you screamed. I quickly threw this on and was about to see if you were okay."

That explained why Cynthia and Elesa were not woken up; they hadn't even heard him scream. Ash rapidly explained everything that he had seen in his vision, and everything began to come together. John calmly said. "I think… this vision is a sign. Because it's dark outside there… it's likely to say that whenever that portal opens _HERE, _it will be night also. That appears to be the world we are destined to go into… and the man who is torturing those people is likely the man we must stop."

Ash stared at his friend. "What should we do now?"

John grinned weakly. "Wait."

_Across the Universe…_

Everyone was murmuring quietly under their breath as they watched their master calmly walk about the forest. The suns rays crept through the leaves in the cool mid-autumn afternoon. The death eaters were watching their master behind their masks with wide eyes. Voldemort smiled evilly. "It is almost time. The day that I shall break Harry Potter forever is nearly here…"

The death eaters stared amongst one another in confusion before it was Wormtail, the scared and quite pathetic looking man, who finally spoke out. "M-M-My lord… forgive me… b-but you sound as t-though y-you do not want to k-k-kill potter…"

Voldemort smirked. "Crucio." Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew dropped to the ground and was screaming in agony for a good two minutes, writhing around in pure pain. It was only then that Voldemort finally lifted the curse. He spoke coldly. "Never… ever… question me." Wormtail managed to stutter. "Y-yes my lord…" Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort looked at the man cowering on the ground and smirked.

"For your information, dear Wormtail, yes… you would be correct. I do not plan on killing Potter. What I do plan on is luring them into a trap." The death eaters wisely remained quiet as Voldemort calmly continued. "Rather than killing Potter… we will take someone from him so important it will eat him alive."

A voice in the crowd had the guts to sound their voice. "M-my lord… why would we not just kill the boy?" Voldemort turned towards the voice but quite oddly, chose not to attack the man. He spoke with a smirk plastered on his face. "Because, you imbecile… if we killed Potter it is likely that other's would rally to his support in a heartbeat. If we took away someone he loved instead for him to witness, he would either become so aggressive or so depressed that either way he would become vulnerable."

Bellatrix Lestrange, a deranged looking woman with hell-crazed eyes, curly black hair and a sinister smirk on her face grinned madly. "My lord, your plan is amazing!" Voldemort smirked at his most trusted agent. "Of course it is… and all I have to do… is this." He snapped his fingers, and a moment later, across the world, Albus Dumbledore awoke with a start.

He immediately sent for the order, Harry, and the rest of the attack party. It had begun. Voldemort was preparing to breach.

**AN: Will Harry and the side of light realize what is wrong before it's too late, or will Voldemort succeed in killing Ginny? Can Ash and John make the jump to Harry's world safely? Come back to read chapter 53 next time… the final chapter of the first fanfiction of the series. **

**If you're new, please make sure to follow, favorite and review the story! Every one counts guys! Remember, after Chapter 53, I will be creating an official Harry Potter and Pokémon crossover fic… not sure what the name of it is but like this story… uploads will be every Friday. **

**That's all I have everyone! Stay tuned next week for the final chapter of 10 Minutes, The LOS Chronicles! **

**LegionZ (ReignZ) **


	53. Goodbyes

**AN: Hey Everyone! Welcome back to the story. Well guys… that will be the last time that I ever tell you that in this story… because this is where it all ends in the first book of the series. After this, I will begin typing the Harry Potter/ Pokémon crossover I've been mentioning for quite some time. It should be an interesting time, as I've been planning to type it for many weeks now but I told myself that I had to focus on one story at a time before going out of my way to type another one.**

**I may decide to make my chapter in the next story shorter and therefore post more often but I am unsure about that as of right now. I will, obviously give all the details about the story when I post it.**

**This story was originally posted on my old account "ReignZ" in the beginning of July of 2017, and as I'm pretyping this chapter, I would have to guess that this chapter will be posted around the end of April sometime… and that would mark the end of this fanfiction. Sadly, I believe this fanfiction is just barely going to fall short of 200,000 words. That's my approximation as of right now. **

**Anyway guys… that's all I've got. I'll talk to ya'll after this chapter is over. Thanks everyone!**

**ReignZ Presents… 10 Minutes, Chapter 53… The Finale**

_Last Chapter…_

_Daniel's eyes were wide as saucers. "Y-you two actually met the Pokémon of Time and Space?!" John chuckled and said. "More than that but yeah we did."_

_Ash continued. "What we would you all say if we can get Dialga and Palkia here?" _

_Gary couldn't believe his ears. "Are you two seriously suggesting that while you two are in that portal, time in this world will be stopped?!" Ash grinned. "That's EXACTLY what I'm suggesting Gary. This way, because nobody will be moving, nothing will happen, and this way Serena and Calem cannot win the tournament while we're away!" For a good minute or two, nobody spoke. With the exception of Cynthia and Jasmine, everyone was simply staring at Ash and John with mixed looks of disbelief, bewilderment and shock. Keeghan and Daniel exchanged glances of pure incredulity. Elesa looked like she wanted to pout and cry, while Skyla was fighting back tears. Gary asked the question on everyone's mind. _

_"Do you two think you can get Dialga and Palkia here? Even with John's connection to Arceus, I'm fairly certain you cannot just summon two legendary Pokémon out of thin air." Ash and John shared smirks with one another before Ash said cheekily. "It's actually a bit easier… no scratch that… a lot easier than you're probably thinking it is." _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_**AUUUGGGGHHHH!" **__Ash screamed and woke up. His entire face was sweaty. His eyes were wide in terror, palms of his hands sticky and sweaty alike. He looked and saw he was surrounded… by his two lovers. Both girls were miraculously still asleep. How, he was unsure. The entire dreamed replayed itself in his head and Ash leapt out of bed and swung the door open to John's room, and to his surprise, John was standing in his white robes. Ash immediately said. "I just had a vision!" _

_John looked a little surprised. "You screamed bloody murder through our telepathy, you were lucky I had just gotten up to head onto the balcony when you screamed. I quickly threw this on and was about to see if you were okay." _

_That explained why Cynthia and Elesa were not woken up; they hadn't even heard him scream. Ash rapidly explained everything that he had seen in his vision, and everything began to come together. John calmly said. "I think… this vision is a sign. Because it's dark outside there… it's likely to say that whenever that portal opens HERE, it will be night also. That appears to be the world we are destined to go into… and the man who is torturing those people is likely the man we must stop." _

_Ash stared at his friend. "What should we do now?" _

_John grinned weakly. "Wait."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Everyone was murmuring quietly under their breath as they watched their master calmly walk about the forest. The sun's rays crept through the leaves in the cool mid-autumn afternoon. The death eaters were watching their master behind their masks with wide eyes. Voldemort smiled evilly. "It is almost time. The day that I shall break Harry Potter forever is nearly here…"_

_The death eaters stared amongst one another in confusion before it was Wormtail, the scared and quite pathetic looking man, who finally spoke out. "M-M-My lord… forgive me… b-but you sound as t-though y-you do not want to k-k-kill potter…" _

_Voldemort smirked. "Crucio." Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew dropped to the ground and was screaming in agony for a good two minutes, writhing around in pure pain. It was only then that Voldemort finally lifted the curse. He spoke coldly. "Never… ever… question me." Wormtail managed to stutter. "Y-yes my lord…" Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort looked at the man cowering on the ground and smirked._

"_For your information, dear Wormtail, yes… you would be correct. I do not plan on killing Potter. What I do plan on is luring them into a trap." The death eaters wisely remained quiet as Voldemort calmly continued. "Rather than killing Potter… we will take someone from him so important it will eat him alive."_

_A voice in the crowd had the guts to sound their voice. "M-my lord… why would we not just kill the boy?" Voldemort turned towards the voice but quite oddly, chose not to attack the man. He spoke with a smirk plastered on his face. "Because, you imbecile… if we killed Potter it is likely that other's would rally to his support in a heartbeat. If we took away someone he loved instead for him to witness, he would either become so aggressive or so depressed that either way he would become vulnerable."_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, a deranged looking woman with hell-crazed eyes, curly black hair and a sinister smirk on her face grinned madly. "My lord, your plan is amazing!" Voldemort smirked at his most trusted agent. "Of course it is… and all I have to do… is this." He snapped his fingers, and a moment later, across the world, Albus Dumbledore awoke with a start._

_He immediately sent for the order, Harry, and the rest of the attack party. It had begun. Voldemort was preparing to breach. _

_Present… (Hope you enjoy everyone!)_

Those following hours after Ash's dream were painful for everyone. You could carve the tension that was in the room with a knife. Gary was doing last moment research, knowing that at any moment, his two friends would have to leave. Their lovers insisted on having as much wild and crazy sex as they could handle until they had left in their systems. Eventually, after a few hours, they were all completely exhausted and took a quick nap.

Gary chuckled as he watched his friends drag themselves out of their beds and return to their common area in which they were all waiting to hear the words from Arceus. The girls were beside themselves at this point. Skyla was softly crying into John's shoulder with Jasmine resting her head on John's lap. Cynthia was staring morosely out on the city below from the balcony and Elesa was sitting in Ash's lap, enjoying their final moments. They all knew what could happen should this go wrong. Daniel and Keeghan were oddly absent.

That only stayed the like that for a few moments more before they both burst into the room. The two began yelling rapidly while interrupting the other, making Gary cry out. "ONE… AT… A… TIME!" The two slowed down, but only just enough to understand them.

"You guys" Keeghan started.

"Need to wait up a second" Daniel continued.

"So that we can"

"Tell you"

"Something Important!" They finished together. Before anyone could respond Keeghan ran into a connecting room and ran back holding a large whiteboard. As Keeghan rapidly began drawing on the board with a red marker Daniel began to explain rapidly. "Okay so me and Keegs over here were running through the possibilities that could go wrong if they did enter the portal and a LOT of stuff came to mind. So, we decided to hypothesize what Ash and John could do _if _something does go wrong."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean if something "goes wrong?"

Daniel explained. "Ash's dream gave us a good idea that wherever the portal is going to take them, its somewhere where they need to be to prevent something dangerous from happening. In this case," Daniel motioned to Ash. "Ash and John will be preventing the pale faced dude and his followers from coming here. So… judging possibilities to possible outcomes…"

He shrugged after a moment, more to himself than anyone else. "I'd say anything is possible. In this case, it's not like we know anything in the slightest. I ran the word "Crucio" that Ash gave me on every database in the world and I'm coming up with jack shit. It means wherever they're going, they're going to be as stunned and in awe of you as you were of them. In this case… well…" He hesitated once he noticed everyone staring at him, with the exception of Keeghan.

"… I would say that you're essentially walking in blind. We have no idea what to expect on the other side… only that you need to make allies and defeat those who want to bring ruin to our world." Daniel said glumly.

Before there was an uproar of commotion, Keeghan interrupted. "BUT…" Everyone then stopped to look at him. "…There is one thing we have been thinking about." He motioned to the board. It was a graphic of a few stick figures on one side to a few stick figures on the other, and a large swirling object connecting them both. He began to explain.

"So… the plan is to simply stop time and control space by using Dialga and Palkia with Arceus' permission. That much is solidified. Because you both can communicate with your Pokémon telepathically, it ensures they can keep an eye on the planet while you both go and try to stop the people trying to come here for evil purposes. However… we had to think about other things after you told us about your dream Ash."

Ash blinked a little. "Like what?"

Keeghan said calmly. "In your dream, you said you saw a man torture a young girl by pointing a piece of wood her and saying the word "Crucio." What Daniel and I hypothesize is that the portal is opened the same way." John grinned. "You two really are quite clever… that's sounds like a theory I'd buy into." Keeghan frowned at this. "I'd hold your cash, there's a catch to it." John looked at him with curious eyes as Keeghan continued rather dully.

"The thing is… if the portal can be opened simply by saying words… it also can likely be _closed _by saying the same words. And we're also fairly certain the portal may not stay open for all too long, especially if the one who says the words is no longer in the area." Jasmine gasped and cried shrilly. "Are… are you saying that the portal has a chance to close up and we may never see them again?!" Keeghan sadly murmured. "That's exactly what I'm saying… unfortunately."

Skyla cut in and spoke to John. "No way in hell am I letting you hop into that thing; what if you can't come back!?" The other girls nodded their agreement but Ash shut them all down by whipping out an ace.

"Let's say we don't go through that blasted portal. The man and his army come here and begin torturing people by the thousands. Rocket joins arms with them and we're helpless to stop them. We would have to watch as people suffer, die and are buried at our feet while we can do nothing but watch because it's too late to stop them. How do you think it would make us feel, knowing that we could've stopped them before it even began? How could we ever live with ourselves if you all died because of us?" Those words struck at the girls cores… and they all began to realize this was something that Ash and John _had _to do… nothing something they _wanted _to do.

Keeghan nodded. "Well spoken."

Daniel spoke. "There's one final matter to discuss."

Everyone listened in as Daniel spoke. "After reading the possibilities of stopping time, I've determined that, for the most part, it should be safe." Ash's eyes narrowed a little. "For the most part?" Daniel sighed and spoke. "This is my opinion… I know it will not be the popular opinion… but it is mine nonetheless… we _want _the portal to close behind them." As Daniel had foresaw, there was an uproar of outrage and anger from most of the group.

He allowed them to vent before he spoke quietly. "Let me explain my reasoning…the one thing that could ruin this entire plan is simple. If you two manage to get to the other world in tact… if the other group manages to get through the portal to come _here _instead… time will begin to bend."

Ash cocked his head a little. "Bend?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Essentially… when time freezes, everyone and everything that is on this planet will freeze up. However, if something from outside the planet enters it, Dialga will try and bend time to capture it in its grasp as well. However… should too many things enter the planet while time is stopped…"

Gary mumbled. "Time begins again…"

Daniel nodded. "Exactly. Which is why I think I have a way to make it work. When you two hop through the portal, just before time stops, try to focus some of your Aura to try and make it so that only you two can enter the portal. Aura recognizes Aura users only, and as we're assuming, none of those people know the ways of Aura."

John looked thoughtful. "So you're saying that if we almost put a "lock" on it so to speak… it will only allow Ash and I through?"

Daniel nodded. "Theoretically. If the pale faced man tries to open it again, as long as he uses the same spell, as long as you've set up the portal from our planet, it will essentially act like a barrier that prevents them to come through."

Skyla had a rather good question. "Why can we not just put the barrier up to prevent them from coming and call it a day?" 

Ash answered this. "One, I'll be damned if I let those bastards torture those poor people. Two, they can always find a way to break the curse. They'll keep trying till they find a way to succeed. Rather take care of the problem now that try to knock it out later." Daniel furiously nodded his head. "A perfect way to say it."

And with those words… nobody spoke anymore. They all began preparing for what they knew was coming within minutes, hours, days. They may have not gotten an exact day, but they knew very well that they had no choice and that they had to accept what was about to happen. Night slowly fell and the tension began to increase… it was almost as though everyone could sense it was the night that Ash and John would leave the world… possibly forever.

The girls were in their rooms talking quietly to one another. Gary was talking to Mewtwo, in preparation for what they knew could come at any moment. Keeghan and Daniel were still talking additional strategies to combat their opponents. Ash and John were quietly mumbling to one another, not even bothering to do so telepathically. It was probably a good thing that they weren't talking telepathically either, because just then… at that moment…

'_Mr. Stamkos…' _John immediately recognized the voice and a pool of dread began to fill in the bottom of his stomach. Could it be this soon? John's recognition showed on his face and Ash sat up a little more straight while looking at John with wide eyes. John sent a reply to the voice, almost hoping it was fake.

'_Mr. Stamkos… it is time. Mewtwo shall know the location shortly… go.' _The voice spoke to him. John immediately hopped up, and Ash followed him. Ash roared. "IT'S HAPPENING!" Everyone came running out of their respective rooms a few moments later wearing sweatshirts and jackets. Ash and John threw their robes on and grabbed their Pokémon along with backpacks that they had prepared for when they had to leave.

Mewtwo called out. "Let's go, it's happening any moment now!" the group all huddled together and in one flash, they appeared in a forest clearing. Ash couldn't help but notice how eerily similar this forest was to the one in his dream. John, meanwhile, did recognize the place where they had landed. It was Viridian Forest, it wasn't too far away from Pallet Town and Viridian City.

Gary blinked and looked around. "I hate to be this guy… but where is the portal?" As if on cue, there was suddenly a low rumbling in the forest. Everyone looked at Gary who groaned. "I had to ask didn't I?" Behind him, there was a swirling of grass and small amounts of dirt. It began to swirl and fly directly in front of everyone until finally, it flashed green and everyone could make out the breach to another world. Daniel and Keeghan appeared to be in awe of the mystical phenomenon. Gary was looking at it with wide eyes. All the girls seemed to have looks mixed with various emotions.

Ash sighed and licked his lips. While John was currently focused on putting a block on their side of the portal, Ash began saying his goodbyes. He walked over to Daniel and held his hand out to him. Daniel took it and smiled at Ash. "You'll be fine Ketchum… although I won't remember you being gone at all if everything goes well." Ash smiled and said back. "If something does go wrong… stay with everyone… defeat Rocket. You have amazing potential Daniel, I'm glad you're on our side. Without you, we wouldn't even be here."

Daniel gave Ash one last grin before Ash moved onto Keeghan. The dirty blonde haired man smiled and bro-hugged Ash with a grin. "For every ass you kick in that world… do it for the boys back home." Ash grinned. "Always." Keeghan let out his signature laugh and smacked Ash on the back, grin still in place. "Go get em Ashy-boy… rip through those bastards like paper… show them true power." Ash nodded and with a small smile walked to Skyla and Jasmine, who were both fighting back tears.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, both girls gave him tight hugs and cried into his shoulders. Ash smiled and said softly. "Don't worry… for you girls you won't even know we left." Jasmine punched him on the shoulder, her eyes still stained from the tears. "You better keep our boyfriend safe." Skyla wiped her tears from her eyes and whispered. "He needs you to watch his six… and vice versa." Ash grinned weakly and hugged them both tightly. He broke the hug and walked to Gary. At the corner of his eye, he saw John talking with Daniel, presumably giving his goodbyes as well.

Gary had a small grin on his face, but Ash could see the pain and hurt behind the mask. Ash smiled a little and put a hand on his shoulder. "Should anything happen to us… you keep everyone safe. Never stop believing… never stop fighting… and never stop loving. Daisy would kill you." Ash spoke with a chuckle. Gary smiled through the tears that were threatening to be released. "I'll make sure of it Ashy-boy… just promise me one thing." Ash looked at him. "Name it."

Gary spoke with a smirk. "Try not to hook up with any girls… knowing your luck you'll find yourself in a babe mansion within moments and hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you." Ash just shook his head with a grin on his face and gave his good friend a tight hug that Gary returned. Ash broke it and then walked to his two lovers, who both appeared to be on the point of a complete emotional breakdown.

Ash looked at the two girls; how he loved them both! They looked like goddess' everywhere they went. Silently, he feared the worst would happen and that they were never able to come back. Elesa walked up to Ash first and planted a hard kiss on his lips for a good ten seconds before Ash broke the kiss reluctantly. "I love you so much Elesa…" Elesa would've responded, but she was too choked up to even conjure a response.

Ash turned to his other blonde lover and unlike Elesa, she walked up to Ash, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rather than kiss him immediately, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered softly. "Please… please come back to me." Ash nodded silently and with an aggressive kiss on the lips that Cynthia tried to deepen before Ash broke it off, he turned his back on all his friends as he stood in front of the portal a good twenty feet away.

John finished saying his goodbyes before he stood right next to Ash. He looked at his closest friend and said quietly. "Well… what are you thinking about bud?" Ash shook his head slowly and murmured. "To be frank… everything. I just hope this goes well…" John nodded. "With luck, we can defeat the ones who wish to backup and reinforce Rocket and come back safe and sound."

They both now looked at the portal with grim looks on their faces. Just before they were about to hop into the portal, a voice cried out. "WAIT!" Daniel ran towards them, holding two objects. "Here!" He handed one to Ash and one to John. It appeared to be a tight and slick neck warmer of some sort. Daniel explained. "Put that on so it covers your mouth and neck region. That way, people will have a harder time identifying you and you look a ton cooler on top of it." Ash chuckled and John thanked Daniel before slipping the object over his head so it covered his mouth and everything below it on his face. **(AN: Essentially one of those things that skier's wear over their mouths to prevent it from getting cold… or a ninja to cover their face.) **Ash slipped his on as well. His was black while John's was white.

The two looked at one another once more before pulling their hoods up and looking one last time at the group that they hoped to Arceus they would see again. Both nodded to the group at the same time and sent Skyla and Elesa into tears as they looked at one another one final time. They firmly clasped hands and then in perfect motion, began walking to the portal in front of them.

_**Listen to this song while reading this part: It's Different – Pokémon ü (ft. Broderick Jones) PLZ NOTE I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG… Song Lyrics are in '_'**_

'_I wanna be the very best'_

**(Ash leaves on his Journey and makes a rival in Gary)**

_'That no one ever was'_

**(Ash is at a memorial for his fallen father while on one knee)**

…

…

___'To catch them is my real test'_

**(Ash Gets Eevee as his second Pokémon after tracking it down)**

___'To train them is my cause'_

**(Ash and John battling in the Johto and Sinnoh League)**

…

…

___'I will travel across that land'_

**(Ash and the group travelling to Sinnoh and Unova)**

___'Searching far and wide'_

**(Ash and John on the FOLT Cruise Ship…)**

___'Teach Pokémon to understand'_

**(Ash and John defeating May and Dawn in a Pokémon battle easily)**

___'The power that's inside'_

__**(The Two gaining increased power from the explosion)**

…

…

___'Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all'_

**(Ash and John walking in sync and slow motion halfway to the portal)**

___'It's you and me, I know it's my destiny'_

**(Ash looks as his hands which are flaring blue with Aura)**

___'Pokémon – oh, you're my best friend'_

**(Pictures flip by of Jasmine, Cynthia, Elesa, Skyla, Keeghan, Gary, Daniel, and John)**

___'In a world we must defend'_

**(The group looked defiantly up at Harley, Craiger, Hartz and Delia, who are all wearing Team Rocket uniforms)**

…

…

___'Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all'_

**(Zoom in on a side view of Ash and John walking with their hoods covering them)**

___'A heart so true, our courage will pull us through'_

**(Flashbacks of all of their Pokémon in their finest battles)**

___'You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokémon!'_

**(The two slow down to look back at the group one final time)**

'_You gotta catch 'em all'_

…

**(In slow motion, the two nod at their friends and lovers, who can only stand and watch as Ash and John… Alpha and Omega, risk their lives once more. They turn back to the portal with determining eyes, hands glowing a radiant blue.)**

…

___'Pokémon! '_

**(The Portal flashes once they walk into it, and as they vanish…)**

'_Gotta catch 'em all…'_

_**Listen to this song while reading this part: It's Different – Pokémon ü (ft. Broderick Jones) PLZ NOTE I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG… Song Lyrics are in '_'**_

**AN: Anddddd that will do it for the story everyone! 10 Minutes, the LOS chronicles is officially over! A week from now, the first chapter to the next story will be posted. All the details on the story will be posted on that. I've also been thinking about doing a sequel to the betrayed rises, my most popular story, but I'll have to make a decision on that. Either way, this Harry Potter/Pokémon fanfiction could very well take up my next entire year of typing, and then another year to add onto that to finish the LOS chronicles series. **

**I typed my first ever chapter on July 17****th****, 2017 for this story. This story as of March 5****th****, 2019 is completed. Granted, this chapter won't be out for over a month or so. I always have chapters pretyped in case of emergencies. This story is estimating out to around 190,000+ words if I am calculating this correctly. I could always be wrong as math is not my strong suit.**

**Again… details on the sequel will be posted in the story. The LOS Trilogy is just beginning everyone… it will be out in a week if everything goes according to plan! Guys… let me all just thank everyone who followed and favorited the story, it means so much everyone! I hope you all enjoyed… it's truly been an amazing ride! **

**Stay tuned to see what happens with Ash and John in the sequel! Follow and Favorite me so you all get notified of the story dropping! That's all I have to say guys! **

**For all those who have been sticking with me for nearly 2 years, thank YOU so much! And for everyone else who's been following, favoriting, and reviewing the story, thank YOU as well! **

**Guys… until next time!**

**LegionZ (ReignZ)**


	54. Answering a Guest's Key Question

**Hi Everyone! LegionZ here explaining why I haven't posted the sequel, if it isn't that obvious right now! I recently got a message (review) from a guest asking where the sequel was so I decided I would make this short entry to let everyone who doesn't already know where I am and what I'm doing.**

**So for those who don't know, I am a college sophomore and a very busy one at that. My original plan was only to type up one story at a time and that hasn't changed. What has changed was my story plan. Some time ago (Maybe 2-3 Months?) I elected to have a vote from my fans asking to see what story you all wanted to see next. By an overwhelming majority, you all wanted to see me type up a new betrayal Pokémon fanfiction, and so, that is what I did, and that is what I am currently doing.**

**Questions I assume I'll be asked: Am I ever going to type the sequel? My answer: Yes. You will likely see the sequel, though because of this new story, nothing is set in stone as of yet.**

**When will it be? Answer: I have no idea.**

**How long will it be? Answer: I still have no idea.**

**Can you ask me more questions? Answer: As long as it's a direct PM or a review that is left with an account that I can respond to, Yes. If it's a guest review, no. I usually don't do this. **

**What is the story you are currently working on? Answer: The Chosen One's Wrath, a Pokémon betrayal fanfiction that just topped 100k words. If you have any more questions, please do, and if you are interested in a Pokémon betrayal fanfiction, go check out my other story that I'm working on. Thanks all.**

**To the guest who sent me this review, I hope I answered your question. **


End file.
